Dresseuse de Chevaux
by Sandra Lutices.D
Summary: Il y a dans chaque guerre, des héros, de grands noms prestigieux au destin grandiose. Mais il y a aussi, dans l'ombre, ceux qui oeuvrent pour la cause, et qui peuvent avoir des passés et des devenirs tout aussi extraordinaires. Elen, fille d'Hommes, qui trouva refuge au Rohan, en fait partie. Elle devra, dans un monde d'hommes et d'affrontements, retrouver la vérité sur ses origine
1. Chapter 1

« Elen ! Elen ! Bon sang mais où es-tu encore passée ?! »

La jeune-femme se redressa en soufflant bruyamment, laissant tomber avec colère le râtelier qu'elle tenait en main. Elle poussa d'un coup de pied le bac d'eau vide qui obstruait son passage, le faisant valser de l'autre côté du corridor, effrayant le cheval qui mangeait tranquillement dans la stalle à côté. L'animal remua les oreilles en la fixant, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce geste si soudain. Elle eut un rictus en sa direction et s'exclama :

« Quoi ?! Tu vas pas me dire que tu n'en n'as pas vu d'autres ! »

L'animal soupira longuement en faisant un bruit de trompette avec ses naseaux, et secouant la tête comme si ça remarque l'importunait, il replongea la tête dans le fourrage. Elle sortit des écuries, et le soleil lui mordit les yeux. Elle mit sa main en visière, puis elle s'avança dehors. Elle était grande pour une femme, surtout une femme du Rohan, mais elle savait depuis longtemps, qu'elle n'en était pas une. Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets presque métalliques comme les ailes d'un corbeau, ses yeux sombres où des paillettes bleu foncé étaient incrustées, n'avait absolument rien d'une héritière du Rohan. Toutes ces têtes blondes et châtains qui évoluaient autours d'elle lui donnait parfois l'impression d'être bien seule. Elle arborait souvent un air farouche, et une cicatrice partant de son menton pour remonter légèrement sur sa joue, sur le côté droit de son visage, témoignait d'un passé obscur et tumultueux. Elle vit son père s'avancer, légèrement de mauvaise humeur. Grand et robuste, les cheveux presque roux mais qui devenaient de plus en plus blancs avec l'âge et les yeux gris, il était le Maître Forgeron du village, et accessoirement, le palefrenier des écuries royales. Mais comme sa douce et tendre fille s'était vu attribuer des dons particuliers pour les nobles destriers du Rohan, cette tâche lui était « naturellement » trop naturellement peut-être revenue. C'est elle qui s'occupait donc du nettoyage des stalles, du nourrissage, du pansage, et même parfois du débourrage de ces têtes de mule sur pieds. Car bien que les descendant des Méaras soient de fidèles et courageuses montures, elles étaient bornées comme des ânes. Certes elle ne pouvait les chevaucher, le serment indélébile qui liait ces animaux aux souverains étant toujours vivace. Mais, il y avait tant d'autres choses à faire avec un cheval pour parfaire son éducation. Son père arriva à sa hauteur, et sans forme il lui ordonna :

« Vas te débarbouiller, le roi Théoden a des invités de marque. Apparemment Grima a été banni, et des mouvements se préparent. De nombreux réfugiés s'ameutent à Edoras, je pense qu'une guerre est proche.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien avoir avec moi ?

\- Elen ! Tu es en charge des soins des chevaux royaux, tu penses bien que ça à avoir avec toi ! Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs aujourd'hui s'il te plaît ! Supplia-t-il en voyant l'air sévère qu'affichait sa fille à son encontre. Un sourire attendri vint néanmoins adoucir son rude visage, et il continua, tu es la meilleure écuyère qu'un souverain puisse vouloir à ses côtés. Ce serait un honneur pour moi si tu acceptais cette tâche. »

Elle ancra son regard noir bleuté dans le gris de son père, et soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle hocha la tête lentement, et déclara :

« Soit … mais ne me demandes pas d'être des plus courtoise ! Ils se moquent bien de nous ces beaux seigneurs la plupart du temps, et ne nous accordent que quelques grâces que quand ils ont besoin de nous ! »

Elle prit alors la direction de leur humble demeure, son père regardant avec inquiétude son corps svelte et athlétique s'éloigner d'un pas rageur. Il savait, sans qu'elle puisse le soupçonner, que sa vie allait changer.

Elle entra chez elle comme une furie, elle ne supportait pas les seigneurs, ni leur airs suffisants et méprisants. Leur façon d'être tendres et dociles quand ils voulaient quelques choses des roturiers comme elle, et l'homme qui lui avait offert asile, qu'elle considérait comme son père. Elle se lava sommairement, peigna ses cheveux mis-longs et fit une tresse à la va-vite. Elle prit ses habits les moins crasseux, quoi qu'il y avait toujours une tache de poussière ou une brindille de foin collé où il ne fallait pas, et avec une grimace de mépris elle s'habilla rapidement. Il la voulait juste présentable non ? C'est ce qu'elle serait. Elle entendit le chat de la demeure miauler, et elle vint lui donner un morceau de viande séchée dans son écuelle. Il se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle lui grattouilla l'oreille, souriant avec tendresse, ce qui éradiquait totalement ses airs obstinés, et elle murmura :

« Tu sais que tu as la belle vie toi ?! »

L'animal lui répondit par un miaulement mêlé à un ronronnement, puis elle se redressa, se décidant à y aller. Elle prit le sentier qui rejoignait l'allée dallée qui menait au palais de Meduseld, et appréciant la caresse du soleil encore fébrile d'un jeune printemps, sur son visage, elle arriva près des marches, où les gardes la laissèrent passer en la saluant. Ici, tout le monde connaissait tout le monde. Elle vit Gamelin lui faire un signe dès qu'elle entra, et elle vint à sa hauteur. Le guerrier la toisa un instant et la sermonna :

« Tu aurais pu mettre une robe !

\- On ne nettoie pas les écuries en robe Gamelin ! Vous devriez le savoir ! C'est for peu conseillé même. Je laisse ça au Dames de la cour » rétorqua-telle franchement.

Elle vit le sourire qu'il afficha à cette remarque, et elle sut qu'il ne lui en tenait pas plus rigueur que cela. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux, la plupart du temps. Vu son caractère, il avait souvent arrondi les angles entre elle et certains hommes d'Edoras, dont Eomer, avec qui elle avait failli en venir aux armes plus d'une fois. Il était intègre, loyal et courageux, et surtout, point crucial de leur entente cordiale, il ne lui avait jamais fait d'avances. Vu qu'apparemment les différences d'âges n'importaient guère à ces gens, elle en avait déjà éconduit quelques uns qui étaient encore plus vieux que son père. Le comportement de Gamelin était un réel soulagement pour elle. Elle ne supportait pas les mâles qui lui tournaient autours, par moment elle les comparait à des chiens en rut, avec autant de délicatesse et d'intelligence que ces bêtes pouvaient en donner à ces moments-là. Elle se tourna vers la salle du trône, et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise en voyant les gens qui accompagnaient le roi, et surtout, quelle image du roi se révélait à elle. Plus jeune, plus alerte, les traits blafards et maladifs avaient disparus, et son regard était à nouveau aussi vif que quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. La somptueuse Dame Eowyn se tenait sur sa gauche, elle nota que le regard clair de la Dame était troublé. Mais il y avait également un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux habits tout aussi blancs, un nain, un elfe dont la beauté était fidèle à ceux de son peuple, et un homme à fière allure, qui ressemblait à un rôdeur. Cependant il avait le port altier des souverains d'antan. Gamelin lui fit signe de le suivre, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle les entendit parler des attaques que le peuple du Rohan subissait, et deux enfants étaient attablés, épuisés et affamés. En effet , vu les propos tenus, un affrontement allait avoir lieu, un terrible affrontement. Une fois leur discussion très animée d'ailleurs terminée, Gamelin s'avança vers le roi Théoden, et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ha for bien ! Amène-la moi Gamelin ! »

Les invités coulèrent un regard vers elle, alors qu'elle s'avançait dans un rayon filtrant par une des fenêtres en hauteur, Gandalf et Aragorn retinrent leur souffle un instant. L'héritier du Gondor plissa les yeux en la détaillant, réellement surpris. Elle s'agenouilla avec déférence, et attendit avec patience que le roi daigne lui parler.

« L'on m'a fait part de votre travail remarquable auprès de ma cavalerie Elen, j'aurais besoin de vous pour la suivre dans les combats qu'elle va devoir affronter.

\- Seigneur ? Dit-elle surprise en redressant la tête vers son roi.

\- Nous allons partir pour le Gouffre de Helm, nos chevaux devront être aussi bien soignés que nos guerriers. Je sais que tu as un don particulier avec eux.

\- Mais Seigneur, je n'ai pas ….

\- Pas quoi ? Demanda le roi en se levant de son trône et venant vers elle. Il passa une main sous son menton, la faisant ainsi se relever, et continua, tu as au contraire tout ce qu'il faut. Certes, la place d'une dame n'est pas à la guerre, et bien que je sois au courant de tes nombreuses qualité d'épéiste, je veux seulement que tu t'occupes des montures qui nous accompagneront aux combats. Refuserais-tu ton aide à ton roi ? »

Son air se ferma à cette question, ce qui n'échappa à personne, et Gamelin, sentant le vent tourner s'avança d'un pas, tout en surveillant le garde proche du roi qui se tenait devant elle. Vu ses rapports tendus avec presque tout les mâles d'Edoras, aucun d'entre eux ne lui passerait quoi que ce soit. Elle répondit presque narquoisement :

« Mon roi? Où était-il donc ce seigneur quand ma mère a été violentée et torturée par les hordes venues du Sud ? »

Le garde s'avança vivement vers elle, l'air réellement menaçant et s'écria vindicatif :

« Comment oses-tu femme ?! T'adresser de la sorte à ton Seigneur ?! Sois heureuse qu'il t'offre la grâce de vivre à Edoras, et qu'il passe sur nombre de tes caprices de souillon !

\- Il suffit ! » Coupa d'une voix forte Eowyn, indignée, voyant qu'il allait ouvertement lever la main sur elle.

Elen eut un éclat de métal froid dans le regard, et il fallut toute la vitesse et la poigne d'Aragorn qui était légèrement derrière elle, pour la retenir alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour laver l'affront qu'il venait de lui faire. La maintenant avec force il déclara :

« Il me semble que ce ne soit pas très judicieux ma Dame ! »

Cette appellation la souffla, et elle arrêta de ce fait, de se débattre. Elle regarda Théoden et déclara :

« Je le ferai Seigneur, pas pour vous, ou pour vos hommes, mais pour ces bêtes qui n'ont rien demandé à personne, et qui souffriront de la folie de ce monde ! »

Elle salua le souverain comme il se devait, et remerciant Aragorn du regard, elle partit sans un mot de plus. Gandalf s'avança et demanda réellement pensif :

« Qui est cette jeune personne ?

Théoden soupira longuement, et réellement affecté par le sort de la femme qui venait de quitter les lieux, il expliqua :

« Une enfant de la guerre. Elle vivait dans le Westfolde étant petite fille, avec sa mère. Leur village a été attaqué par une incursion de Dunlending venant du Sud. Sa mère a été brutalisée et tuée sous ses yeux. Elle doit sa sauvegarde à une groupe d'elfes qui passait par là. Ils l'ont retrouvé …. les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge, essayant de formuler le plus sobrement possible, plus morte que vive. La cicatrice qu'elle porte sur le visage en est le témoignage le plus cuisant. Elle a été pendant quelques années, auprès d'Elrond, trois ans si mes souvenirs sont bons, le temps qu'elle se remette totalement des stigmates que cette épreuve lui avaient laissé. Là-bas elle a appris le don de guérison, et le langage pour se faire comprendre des animaux. Puis quand a eut seize années révolues, il a demandé à ce qu'on l'adopte, pensant assez judicieusement, qu'elle se plairait avec mon peuple. C'est mon Maître Forgeron, Kieran, qui s'est acquitté de cette tâche. Sa femme était morte en couche une année auparavant, son nouveau-né l'a suivit quelques heures après. C'était une petite fille. Peut-être a-t-il pensé qu'en recueillant cette adolescente il comblerait un manque dans sa vie.

\- Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda Aragorn

\- Je pense qu'elle a actuellement entre vingt cinq ans et trente ans. Elle a largement les années pour prendre un mari, mais aucun homme n'est encore parvenu à calmer son tempérament, ou à atteindre son coeur.

\- Elle est comme certaine jument sauvage, on ne peut rien en faire. Vicieuse et dangereuse ! Il n'y a rien à en tirer de ces carnes là ! Fit le garde soudainement.

\- Pourtant, les chevaux avec un tel caractère, sont souvent destriers de Rois … déclara Aragorn pensif.

\- Croyez-moi Seigneur ! Personne n'en tirera jamais rien ! Il n'y a que les bêtes pour la supporter ! Elle n'a aucun savoir-vivre ! lança l'homme comme voulant donner une excuse à son comportement.

\- Vous n'en n'avez pas plus en vous en prenant à elle de la sorte ! » trancha alors la voix froide d'Eowyn.

Le garde et cette dernière se toisèrent longuement, puis la dame blanche se retira, sentant la colère lui remuer le ventre. Qui mieux qu'elle pouvait comprendre l'injuste position des femmes chez son peuple ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, elle viendra avec nous, je ne connais pas son pareil pour s'occuper des chevaux et dans une guerre, les montures sont aussi précieuses que les hommes, vous le savez tous ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des ordres à donner pour le départ au Gouffre de Helm. » il se retira alors souverainement, tous le saluant respectueusement à son passage, Le garde et Gamelin à sa suite.

Ils le regardèrent partir en silence, puis Gandalf vint aux côtés d'Aragorn et dit presque à voix basse :

« Je me doute que vous avez pu le voir.

\- Oui … il me semble, que ses traits me sont familiers. Cependant, je n'ose y croire.

\- Nous verrons bien Aragorn fils d'Arathorn. Pour le moment des choses bien plus importantes et cruciales se jouent. »

Elle se hâta aux écuries, consciente qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Elle prit le râtelier qu'elle avait lâché près d'une heure plus tôt, et recommença sa besogne. Kieran arriva sur cet entre-fait, et demanda :

« Alors ?

\- Je devrai les suivre père.

\- Est-ce que tu souhaites réellement ? »

Elle se redressa, et ancrant son regard sombre dans le sien elle s'exclama :

« Tu sais très bien que de toutes façons je ne pensais pas rester ici toute ma vie ! »

Ces quelques mots heurtèrent le vieux forgeron, dont les yeux s'assombrirent. Elle ravala ses paroles, voyant le mal qu'elle venait de lui procurer. D'une voix plus douce, et avec un magnifique sourire, elle ajouta :

« Mais quoi que je fasse, tu resteras à jamais mon père, et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois fier de moi ! »

Kieran lui rendit un sourire las, et déclara laconiquement :

« Je sais qu'une part de toi le pense sincèrement, pendant que l'autre ne fait que me donner le change Elen … je ne sais, au final, si j'ai été le meilleur choix pour t'éduquer. Les funérailles du prince Théodred vont avoir lieu, quand tu auras fini ton œuvre, tu pourras prendre Vailima si tu le souhaites pour te changer les idées. Je pense que le peuple quittera Edoras demain, profites-en tant que tu le peux ma fille ….

\- Merci père ! » s'exclama Elen reconnaissante en venant lui offrir un chaleureux baiser sur la joue.

Qu'elle pouvait être attendrissante quand elle le voulait. Et belle, même si elle était persuadée du contraire.

Vailima était un cheval qu'Elrond avait offert à Kieran, quand celui-ci avait accepté de prendre sous son aile la jeune-fille qu'ils avaient amené ici, il y avait plus de dix ans déjà. Il était d'une couleur crème, avec des iris pale, ce qui en faisait une monture remarquable, digne des elfes. Il n'était plus un jeune poulain plein de sève, mais il avait encore de belles années devant lui, et un mental d'acier. Il lui arrivait de fendre les airs comme une brise, et même de faire la course avec les vents qui caressaient les plaines du Rohan. Il gardait une fougue légendaire. Elle savait que son père n'était pas très riche, et cet animal, était la seule chose de valeur qu'il posséda. C'était donc un réel présent quand il lui autorisait à le prendre pour s'amuser un peu. Il soupira et fit avec un doux sourire :

« Ne rentre pas trop tard, tu sais que je m'inquiète après …

\- Oui promis ! Et je prendrais mon épée avec moi si ça te soulage de savoir que je suis armée.

\- Elen …. souffla-t-il, tu sais que les hommes n'aiment pas cela ici.

\- Oui oui oui faut être une femme bien sous tous rapports ! Bien élevée, et pondre des mioches de partout pour satisfaire son époux, et blablabla …. mais … tu sais que cela m'est impossible … père. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour conclure, je prendrai mon épée, je la dissimulerai pour que les gardes ne la voient pas. Tu ne seras pas importuné par cela ...»

La brisure de sa voix indiqua au vieux forgeron que ses démons revenaient la hanter. Alors il abandonna le sujet. Il vint l'embrasser très paternellement, et la laissa finir son travail.

Le soleil était déjà assez bas, et les température d'un printemps encore fébrile, commençaient à rafraîchir l'atmosphère. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de goûter aux joies d'une belle chevauchée. Elle alla aux petites écuries attenantes à sa maison et prépara Vailima prestement. Qu'elle aimait l'odeur des cuirs, cela éveillait à chaque fois une excitation digne d'une gamine à qui on offre un cadeau. Elle sella et brida le cheval avec une main experte, puis le sortant en main, elle regarda le ciel pour s'aviser du temps qu'il lui restait, elle s'avança lentement à travers Edoras, sous les regards inquisiteurs des habitants. Une fille bien comme il faut, sortir à cette heure et à cheval, il y avait de quoi faire jaser. Mais qu'importe, elle se fichait pas mal des quolibets grotesques qu'on lui attribuait.

…**...**

Legolas et Aragorn discutaient sur un des balcons de Meduseld. L'héritier d'Isildur était très pensif ses réponses étaient vagues et décousues.

« Cette femme vous a troublé Aragorn, énonça Legolas en l'observant.

\- Oui. J'ai comme un étrange pressentiment, comme si on essayait de me dire quelque chose mais que je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Une impression de déjà-vu. Quelque chose dans sa façon de se tenir, dans son port altier, et je suis certain qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit même pas.

\- Elle est assez impressionnante. Grande pour une femme, et athlétique.

\- Le travail aux écuries n'est pas un travail de tout repos, surtout que d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle doit également s'occuper du dressage de certaines bêtes. Il serait difficile pour elle d'avoir l'aspect frêle d'une fleur des champs. Aussi belle soit-elle.

\- Ha ?! Un détail qui ne vous a pas échappé !

\- Certes. Sa cicatrice est visible, mais très honnêtement, je ne trouve absolument pas que cela porte ombrage à sa prestance. Même habillée en garçon d'écuries, il serait difficile de passer outre tout ce qu'elle dégage.

\- Cela en rajouterait même je trouve ! Lança Legolas avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas le seul à qui cela n'a pas échappé ! » Le taquina Aragorn en riant.

Legolas se trouva un peu confondus sur l'instant, puis quelque chose attira son attention. Une pointe claire en plein milieu du chemin pavé en contre-bas. Il fronça les sourcils, et il déclara :

« Il n'est pas un peu tard pour sortir hors de l'enceinte ?

\- Oui. Mais je crois que cette personne n'a que faire des convenances et de la sécurité. Je pense qu'elle doit être aussi indépendante et téméraire qu'un homme.

\- Mais elle n'en ai pas un.

\- Vous feriez un remarquable garde du corps mon ami ! Insinua Aragorn en coulant un regard entendu vers son ami elfique.

\- Je le pensais aussi …. » répondit-il sincèrement, comprenant son intention.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Legolas partit en direction des écuries. Il retrouva Hasufel qui mangeait paisiblement, le nez à moitié camouflé par le foin. L'elfe vint vers lui doucement, et flattant son encolure avec douceur il demanda :

« Cela te dis un petit tour hors des entiers de la guerre Hasufel ? »

L'animal retira son nez du fourrage, apparemment bien tenté par une escapade juste faite pour le plaisir. L'elfe prépara sa monture rapidement, et le prenant par la bride, il le sortit d'un pas un peu vif, ne voulant pas trop être distancé.

Elen était sortie, les ombres commençaient à s'agrandir sur le sol, comme des fantômes avertissant de la venue de la nuit. Mais rien ne l'empêcherait de prendre un peu de plaisir en cette satanée journée qui prenait fin. Elle empoigna les crins de Vailima, le pied gauche dans l'étrier, et se mit en selle agilement, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter l'enceinte. L'animal n'attendit même pas qu'elle soit bien installée pour commencer sa marche, lui soutirant un petit rire au passage.

« Sale bête, tu es toujours aussi impatient ! » lui lança-t-elle s'amusant de son caractère.

Elle ajusta ses rênes, et regardant les plaines vallonnées alentours, elle prit la route principale sur près de cinq cent mètre, dans un pas plutôt vif. Elle sentait les membres de son cheval piétiner d'impatience.

« Doucement, tu n'es plus tout jeune, pense à tes membres mon beau …. »

L'animal fit un bruit de naseaux caractéristique qui prouvait son empressement. Elle le laissa aller dans un petit trot agréable, confortable même, alors qu'elle changeait de direction pour prendre les étendues d'herbes qui s'étendaient presque à perte de vue. Edoras et les Montagnes Blanches dans le dos, elle commença à ressentir ce qu'elle venait tant chercher quand elle faisait ses escapades. La tranquillité, et cette grisante liberté, qui ne pouvait s'exprimer dans toute sa splendeur que lorsque son cheval partait au grand galop. Quand elle voyait toute une harde en mouvement, avalant les kilomètres sous leurs pieds agiles, elle aimait les appeler, les « buveurs de liberté ». Et qu'elle pouvait prier tous les dieux d'Arda pour connaître un jour telle sensation. Elle relâcha légèrement la pression sur ses rênes, et l'animal étira l'encolure, faisant un petit bond de joie, tant il savait qu'il pouvait enfin exprimer toute sa fougue. Il allongea sa foulée, et partit dans un grand galop, qui fit rire sa cavalière, sentant l'animal totalement tendu sous elle. Prenant un bel équilibre, elle finit par lâcher les rênes totalement, le bassin soudé au mouvement de l'animal qui fendait les airs. Elle leva les bras comme si c'étaient des ailes. Qu'elle aimait cette sensation grisante, cette adrénaline, cette absence de contrainte. Les courants frais du vents sifflant sur son visage, ses doigts fendant les espaces comme des plumes. Tout était parfait. Se croyant seule, elle exultait totalement de joie, d'une beauté sauvage, commune à son fidèle destrier qui faisait tout pour ravir sa cavalière. Elle poussa un cri d'allégresse en formulant un « Vas-y Vailima ! Cours mon grand ! Cours à en fendre les cieux ! ». Ses sabots foulaient le sol avec ardeur et agilité, et il était d'une habileté surprenante. Elle reprit ses rênes, des larmes sur le bords des yeux, naissantes sous l'air froid qui lui battait le visage, mais aussi dues à des sentiments plus secrets.

Legolas l'avait suivi à bonne distance, et tout ce qu'il vit en ces longues minutes de chevauchée effrénée, n'était que beauté. Quelque chose de brut et de naturel. S'émerveillant au passage, de son remarquable niveau de cavalière. Les dires du roi Théoden étaient apparemment bien fondées. Il la vit ralentir quelques mètres plus loin, reprenant un galop plus lent, pour repasser finalement au trot. Sa monture était transpirante, l'encolure couverte d'écume, elle avait assez d'expérience pour savoir quand s'arrêter. Il la vit se pencher sur la nuque de l'animal et lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille, tendit qu'elle le flattait avec vigueur. Il la contempla, dans ses instants pour elle, intimes, comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu. Juste éclatante de vie et de liesse. Dévoilant dans les rayons d'un crépuscule naissant, toute sa beauté.

Un peu essoufflée elle trottait tranquillement, regardant au loin l'allure sinueuse de l'Entalluve qui coulait paisiblement. Elle s'arrêta un peu pour voir la respiration de son cheval, puis estimant qu'il avait repris un rythme normal, elle décida de tourner bride pour rentrer, et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Sa monture grise avançait en trottinant, et un beau sourire éclairait son visage parfait. Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses rênes, réellement frustrée par la situation. Nul n'avait le droit de troubler ses instants de quiétude, les seuls moments de sa vie qui comptaient réellement. Elle resta figée, un long moment. Trop long, il était déjà à ses côtés. De tous les bipèdes qui pouvaient peupler la Terre du Milieu, les Elfes étaient les seuls qu'elle pouvait supporter. Ne lui avaient-ils pas sauver la vie ?

« Et bien Dame Elen, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous faites partie des Rohirrim. »

Là par contre la réflexion était for malhabile. Elle se raidit de suite, ce qui n'échappa pas à Legolas. D'une ton peu amène elle déclara :

« Je ne fais pas partie de ce peuple Seigneur des forêts ! Et je n'appartiendrai jamais à cette allégeance, même si ils ne restaient qu'eux sur Arda !Quant à mon nom, pour vous dont je ne connais pas le vôtre, c'est Elenluinë ! »

Son ton était si cassant, que Legolas en fut troublé sur le coup. Cependant, il avait l'habitude des comportements froids et hostiles. Et après ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne se laisserait pas duper aussi facilement.

« Etoile bleue …. vous avez donc un nom elfique, étrange pour une fille d'Hommes. Quant à moi, c'est Legolas.

\- C'est le nom que m'a donné ma mère, Legolas ! Et si cela vous déplaît, croyez que cela ne me gêne en aucun cas. Je n'ai pas à rougir de l'appellation que celle qui m'a mise au monde, a pu me donner !

\- Je ne disais pas cela en ce sens. Je trouvais cela surprenant. C'est un très beau nom …. » déclara-t-il sincère.

Le fait qu'il réponde avec autant de douceur alors qu'elle l'invectivait ouvertement, la déstabilisa. Sans vouloir faire plus durer la conversation, elle finit par conclure :

« Cela a un rapport avec mes yeux il paraît. Si vous vous en approchez assez près pour les voir convenablement un jour, vous comprendrez pourquoi ! Mais ne rêvez pas trop je ne pense …. »

Elle stoppa nette sa phrase, ayant perçu quelque chose au loin. Une fumée noire et opaque, s'élevait à quelques lieux un peu plus au Sud-Ouest, et il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait en produire autant. Elle ajusta ses rênes et s'écria :

« Vite Vailima ! File comme le vent ! »

Le cheval pale partit dans un grand galop, laissant Legolas sur place qui riva son attention là où elle se dirigeait si prestement. Quand il vit le nuage sombre, il comprit et prit sa suite.

Malgré les pénombres qui commençaient à investir le ciel, elle ne fit pas demi-tour, bien au contraire. Ce qui se passait était bien trop grave pour qu'elle laisse faire. A la vue des hautes flammes brûlant les bâtisses de chaumes, sa poitrine se serra. Des chevaux pris de panique courraient aux alentours du petit village de paysans, et des cris s'élevaient des ruines enflammées. De loin, elle les reconnut, des Dunlendings. Les hommes avaient tous été tués pour ainsi dire, et ils regroupaient les femmes et les enfants. Son attention se porta sur une d'entre elle, qui jetée au sol avec violence, allait faire les frais de leur sauvagerie. Tout à leur meurtres et leurs excitations morbides, ils ne la virent pas arriver. Elle dégaina son épée, celle-ci eut un éclat vif, et ils eurent juste le temps de se tourner en entendant le galop de son cheval, que l'un des leurs se retrouva décapité, alors qu'elle poussait un hurlement bestial. Elle revint sur eux à la charge, son cheval créant un nuage de poussière orange à la lumière des flammes. Vailima en piétina deux ou trois sous sa fougue, puis elle sauta de son dos aux côtés de la femme encore sonnée, et brandissant son épée elle cria :

« Battez-vous contre quelqu'un qui peut se défendre sales porcs ! »

Ils se ruèrent sur elle, et inconsciente de leur nombre, elle se défendit avec hargne. Elle en tua quatre de plus, et quand elle vit qu'ils venaient tous vers elle, et que les enfants et les femmes étaient en sécurité, elle hurla :

« Ne restez pas là bon sang ! »

La mère qu'elle venait de sauver se précipita vers le groupe qui s'éparpilla comme une nuée d'oiseaux, et Elenluinë se retrouva encerclée par une dizaine d'assaillants. Elle n'avait pas peur de la mort, et c'est peut-être ce qui choqua le plus Legolas quand il arriva sur place. Le combat commença, acharné, inégal, mais la lame d'Elenluinë semblait ne jamais s'abreuver suffisamment. Voyant qu'elle était en mauvaise posture, l'elfe prit son arc, et abattit tous les hommes encore debout qui s'en prenait à elle. Elle se redressa, voyant un des Dunlending agonisant au sol, elle plaça la pointe de son épée sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son coeur, et avec un sourire mauvais, elle déclara d'une voix doucereuse :

« Il est plus dur de s'en prendre à une femme armée … pas vrai ?! »

Puis d'un coup sec elle enfonça la lame dans la cage thoracique de l'homme, qui eut un soubresaut saccadé avant d'expirer son dernier souffle. Elle regarda autours d'elle. Les cheveux décoiffés, des éclaboussures de sang sur le visage, éclairée juste par les lueurs des flammes, et l'elfe eut une image d'elle qu'il n'avait encore vu que sur les hommes au combat. Elle s'essuya le sang qui la gênait au niveau de la bouche d'un revers de la manche, puis cherchant Vailima su regard, elle le siffla quand elle l'aperçut un peu plus loin. L'animal arriva en trottant légèrement. Elle fixa son attention sur Legolas, puis sur les flèches mortelles qu'il avait décoché pour l'aider, et eut une moue presque de mépris. Rênes en main, elle s'avança vers les femmes qui s'étaient à nouveau regroupées, pleurant leur mari ou leur fils, puis elle déclara à voix forte :

« Venez avec moi à Edoras ! Vous y serez en sécurité là-bas. »

L'une des paysannes lui fit front, déclarant d'un ton ferme :

« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ici ! Sans les enterrer !

\- C'est vous que nous enterrerons si vous ne venez pas ! A présent en route ! »

Il ne sut pas si c'était le fruit de son imagination, ou le contre-coup de l'affrontement, mais la voix d'Elenluinë avait eu un son étrange. Une ascendance particulière, qui fit que tout ceux qui étaient au milieu du village, obéirent sans plus discuter. Même le prince elfique n'avait plus qu'une envie, prendre la route et rentrer au château de Meduseld. Secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un songe, il la vit se remettre en selle pour repartir. Tandis qu'elle lui passait à côté, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous la surprise quand il vit une entaille sur son bras qui saignait abondamment. Il se mit à sa hauteur en disant :

« Dame Elenluinë, votre bras …

\- Je soignerai cela à Edoras.

\- Non il faudrait mettre quelque chose dessus, dit-il en faisant un geste dans sa direction. »

Alors que ses mains allaient toucher sa peau pour inspecter la plaie, elle les lui claqua violemment en ordonnant un « Ne me touchez pas ! » ferme et brûlant. L'elfe resta interdit, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« Aucun homme de mon vivant ne me touchera Legolas. Il n'y en a que cinq qui le pourraient éventuellement, et vous n'en faites pas partie ! »

Confondu, il la regarda prendre ses distances et réellement choqué par sa réaction il répondit :

« Et bien soit, si vous souhaitez que cela s'infecte et empire ! Ce n'est pas mon corps après tout !

\- Exactement ! » Rétorqua-t-elle aussi sec.

Ce qui ne fit qu'assombrir l'humeur de l'elfe au passage. Il se demanda en effet, si le garde du roi, n'avait pas totalement raison à son sujet. Il ferma la marche alors que les rescapés prenaient la route de nuit, jetant des derniers regards douloureux vers ce qui fut autrefois, leurs demeures et leur vie.

Les portes se refermèrent tandis que tout le groupe de rescapés était accueilli par les quelques habitants qui sortirent, en entendant le raffut qui s'élevait à l'intérieur des murs d'enceinte. Le roi Théoden et Eowyn descendirent les marches du château, suivi de Gimli et Aragorn qui s'en faisaient pour leur ami. Elenluinë s'avançait d'un pas lent vers son père dont le visage inquiet, lui pinça le coeur. Kieran vint à sa hauteur, et quand il la vit descendre de sa monture, un peu à l'écart il demanda :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui père, merci.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?! Demanda le Roi Théoden à l'encontre de la jeune-femme.

\- Des Dunlendings. Ils ont attaqués un petit village plus au Sud. Je chevauchais tranquillement quand j'ai vu la fumée et ….

\- Et tu as foncé tête baissée ! Inconsciente que tu es ! Pesta Kieran réellement en colère.

\- Et qui serait allé les aider Père ?! Jamais ! Ô grand jamais je ne laisserai de telles choses se commettre sous mes yeux, sans rien faire ! » s'écria Elenluinë dont les yeux venaient soudainement de se parer de larmes brûlantes.

Kieran se calma, puis voyant sa blessure il s'exclama :

« Bon sang ! Tu comptes rester ainsi encore longtemps ?! »

Théoden vit aussi la plaie, grimaçant en voyant la profondeur de l'entaille. Il regarda Eowyn et sachant pertinemment le caractère d'Elenluinë, il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Peux-tu s'il te plaît t'en occuper tu sais que …

\- Oui mon oncle je sais. Viens avec moi Elen. » fit Eowyn en souriant tendrement et en lui tendant la main.

La femme aux cheveux noirs vint vers elle, et lui prit délicatement la main tendue, sans rechigner, ce qui froissa Legolas au plus haut point. Kieran prit Vailima et le rentra dans leur écurie, s'occupant dignement de lui. Théoden donna des ordres pour que les survivants soient logés et nourris, puis revenant vers Legolas il fit sincère :

« Merci de l'avoir ramené saine et sauve.

\- Ô croyez bien Roi Théoden, que je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Elle s'est battu avec la rage de dix hommes. Je n'ai jamais vu tel courroux chez une femme. Et elle n'a même pas voulu que je la touche pour lui soigner le bras.

\- Aucun homme ne la touche Prince Legolas. A part son père, le Seigneur Elrond, moi-même et peut-être les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir, car ce sont eux qui lui ont sauvé la vie.

\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas des bêtes sanguinaires … » énonça Legolas plus frustré par cette histoire qu'il ne le devrait, et il le savait très bien.

Le Roi Théoden eut un sombre rictus en le dévisageant, voyant seulement en cet instant, l'innocence dont pouvait peut-être faire preuve l'elfe en face de lui. Et il lui expliqua sans tendresse :

« Vos filles et vos femmes elfes ont bien de la chance d'être bénies, car elles ne peuvent pas connaître certains outrages faits aux chairs. Surtout les plus tendres. Si j'avais enduré son calvaire, j'aurai sans nul doute les mêmes réticences, Seigneur de Vertbois. »

Puis, répugnant à parler de tout ceci, il grimaça un instant avant de les saluer et de retourner à ses appartements. Les trois amis se regardèrent un instant, confus et surtout mal à l'aise. Ce genre de secret était loin d'être plaisant, ni à vivre, ni à entendre. Legolas se racla la gorge doucement, énonçant à voix haute :

« J'aurai dû m'en douter, et être un peu moins cavalier.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir mon ami ! Je pense que tu ne peux t'en vouloir d'avoir voulu l'aider. N'y penses plus. Je crois, sans la connaître, que ce n'est pas une maladresse de ce genre, qui la perturbera plus que cela.

\- Je n'en sais rien Gimli. J'avoue que … cette révélation me chagrine autant qu'elle me perturbe.

\- Votre peuple est tellement au-delà de tout ceci Legolas, ne vous en veuillez point de voir la vie et les choses différemment des Hommes. C'est même, une énorme qualité, car votre lumière est un bienfait pour ces terres, qui en manque si cruellement ! Déclara Aragorn justement.

\- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous vu Legolas ? Demanda soudainement la voix de Gandalf qui venait tranquillement vers eux.

\- Un combat Gandalf. Une violence féminine que je n'avais encore jamais vu, et qui me déconcerte. Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme puisse avoir tant d'un homme, tout en étant, quelques minutes plus tôt, la créature la plus enchanteresse qui soit, fit-il alors avec un énigmatique sourire, en se rappelant la magnifique chevauchée qu'elle lui avait offert en spectacle, certes à son insu. Mais, une chose étrange s'est produite, je crois, sans en être certain, qu'elle a un étrange don de persuasion.

\- Ha ? S'exclama Gandalf en arquant un sourcil curieux.

\- Permettez-moi de garder mon opinion pour l'instant Mithrandir, car je ne veux pas donner un jugement hâtif. Un par jour, cela me suffit amplement, avoua l'elfe quelque peu consterné.

\- Soit, en ce cas, nous la surveillerons dès que le temps nous le permettra, mais comme je disais, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à mettre en œuvre. Allez donc vous coucher, demain la journée sera longue et éprouvante. »

Les quatre amis se séparèrent alors, Aragorn offrant à Legolas une accolade amicale, en lui affirmant que tout allait bien.

« Ça brûle ! » lança Elen en serrant les dents.

Eowyn eut un petit rire en voyant son visage fermé, tout en supervisant le travail de la guérisseuse. Ses yeux clairs étincelèrent de malice, et elle fit d'une voix enjouée :

« Tu n'avais pas qu'à foncer dans un tel guêpier seule !

\- Vous auriez fait comme moi ma Dame, et vous le savez très bien ! » Répondit Elen avec vigueur en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Eowyn et elle se connaissaient depuis son arrivée. Le caractère indomptable de l'orpheline avait toujours attiré la blanche dame du Rohan. Elle enviait parfois sa position de roturière qui lui donnait bien plus de liberté qu'elle ne pourrait en rêver. L'une blonde comme un soleil, l'autre brune comme la nuit, étaient des amies proches, et si semblables dans le fond. L'aiguille transperça à nouveau la chair et elle jura.

« Cela t'apprendra à te battre comme un homme ! Lâcha la femme qui la soignait sans douceur.

\- Elle a peut-être sauvé une de tes amies ou un membre de ta famille ce soir ! Aies plus de respect pour elle ! Ordonna Eowyn le regard dur.

\- Oui Madame, répondit juste la vieille servante. Voilà j'ai fini. Il ne restera qu'une cicatrice plutôt fine d'ici un mois. Nettoie la bande deux fois pas jour et applique cet onguent, dit-elle en lui tendant un pot où un baume à l'odeur forte se dégageait. Si tu vois que ça suppure, reviens me voir. Bonne nuit mesdames ! »

La vieille femme s'en alla sans un mot de plus, et une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, les deux femmes se mirent à rire doucement.

« Tu vas te mettre tout le Rohan à dos si tu continues comme ça Elen !

\- Qu'importe, vous savez que je ne resterai pas indéfiniment ici.

\- Oui … qu'elle chance tu as … » soupira Eowyn en venant s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

Elles étaient dans une petite pièce du château, là où tous les travaux médicaux étaient effectués en dehors des chambres. Eowyn regarda les murs de bois, et le mobilier, puis continuant elle déclara :

« Je t'envie …

\- M'envier ? Moi ? Eowyn, vous avez la chance d'être née Noble Dame. Vous êtes fille de souverain, et d'une beauté que je n'ai encore jamais vu en Rohan. C'est à moi de vous envier. J'aurais tellement aimé être comme vous …. souffla Elen douloureusement. »

Les fantômes qui habillèrent ses yeux serrèrent la poitrine d'Eowyn, tant elle savait à quoi elle faisait référence. Allant contre son tempérament sauvage, elle se leva et vint la serre tendrement contre elle. Une étreinte bienveillante, qui fit du bien à la femme blessée entre ses bras.

« Nous pourrions être soeur, Elenluinë. Nous ne sommes pas si différentes l'une de l'autre, comme tu peux le croire. »

Elle se détacha d'elle, et lui prenant les mains elle demanda un étrange sourire sur le visage :

« Alors. Tu les as tous tué ?

\- Une bonne partie oui, répondit laconiquement Elen. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir tous les pourfendre, mais cet elfe, Legolas, est venu sans y être invité. Il doit se prendre pour un brave prince charmant sur son cheval blanc !

\- Il est réellement prince tu sais … déclara Eowyn sérieuse. »

Le regard d'Elen s'arrondit de stupeur, puis repensant à tout ce qui s'était produit, elle commença à rire ouvertement. Presque les larmes aux yeux d'un fou rire qui s'offrait ses côtes, elle déclara :

« Et bien je suis certaine qu'il ne m'approchera plus de si tôt ! J'ai dû lui faire une bien mauvaise impression !

\- Tu es un vrai petit balrog, la rabroua gentiment Eowyn avec un magnifique sourire. Les elfes sont de si gentilles créatures.

\- Je le sais Eowyn. Mais si vous me trouvez sans coeur, ils le sont encore plus. Pragmatiques jusqu'au bout des ongles.

\- Tous ne sont pas comme cela, comme tous les hommes ne se ressemblent pas …

\- Hoo Eowyn, c'était un coup bas ça. Pour moi, ils sont tous les mêmes, et n'engagez pas la conversation là-dessus, vous savez que cela ne mènera à rien … sauf bien entendu, si votre désir premier, était de me parler de cet inconnu qui accompagne l'elfe !

\- Qui Aragorn ? Fit Eowyn prestement des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Ha c'est comme ça que le nain s'appelle ? Fit Elenluinë d'une belle voix moqueuse, taquinant la belle Dame en face d'elle, qui vint se rasseoir en rougissant.

\- Tu es impossible !

\- J'ai vu, dès que je suis rentrée dans la salle, que vous étiez comme possédée mon amie. J'espère pour vous, sincèrement, que cet attachement sera réciproque.

\- Je le souhaite aussi …. déclara Eowyn pleine d'espoir. »

Elenluinë eut un petit sourire presque attendri devant le minois si clair et enthousiaste que lui offrait Eowyn. Elle se redressa, et venant l'embrasser sur le front, elle fit en se relevant :

« Bon je vais me coucher ! Demain je vais avoir une rude journée, et blessure ou pas, les chevaux ne s'occuperont pas des stalles tous seuls !

\- Tu ne peux pas demander à ton père de t'aider ?

\- Il ne pourra pas. Trop de logistique à mettre en route avec les armes et tout le reste. Nous nous reverrons sûrement au Gouffre de Helm ! A demain Eowyn, reposez-vous bien. »

Elle passa à ses côtés, et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Elle traversa les salles du château vide, puis, elle sortit. La nuit était claire et presque magique. La lune offrait un habit d'argent à tout ce qu'elle touchait. Elle entraperçut Legolas qui montait la garde de ses yeux perçants sur un des balcons, puis repensant à ce qu'Eowyn lui avait dit, elle eut un magnifique sourire indéfinissable, et se retira dans sa demeure, où son père l'attendait patiemment.


	2. L'Ombre du Fort

Tôt ce matin-là, elle alla nourrir la cavalerie. Elle vit Gripoil dans la stalle du fond, le père de tous les Méaras. Très étonnée par sa présence qu'elle n'avait pas vu la veille, elle s'approcha, réellement sous le charme de cette magnifique et noble bête. Son pelage semblait étinceler d'argent. Elle s'approcha de lui en sifflant doucement, attirant ainsi son attention. Elle passa sa main par-dessus la porte, et l'animal vint naturellement vers elle. Il était encore très tôt, les frémissements de l'aurore commençaient à peine, personne n'était encore levé à cette heure. Les naseaux duveteux vinrent lui chatouiller la peau, alors que Gripoil venait fourrer son nez dans sa main, lui léchant la paume lentement. Elle eut un petit rire, et déclara :

« Tu dois sentir le pain que j'ai mangé tout à l'heure.

\- Il est ouvert à tous gages de bonne volonté, et surtout, à l'offrande des meilleurs friandises ! »

La voix venait de derrière elle, et elle sursauta. Elle se retourna et vit le vieil homme en blanc venir lentement vers elle. Elle resta plantée devant la porte de la stalle, tandis que le regard gris et perçant du mage, s'ancrait dans ses pupilles. Il plissa les paupières un instant, comme essayant de déceler quelque chose.

« Vous avez un don remarquable avec les chevaux il paraît ! Dit-il tout innocemment en venant gratifier sa monture d'une caresse sur le chanfrein.

\- Certains, oui, il paraît.

\- Chose étonnante pour une femme dans le Rohan.

\- Parce que les Rohirrims sont trop habitués à voir leur femme faire leur basses besognes à leur place ! Si ils avaient un peu plus d'égards envers leurs épouses et leurs filles, ils verraient qu'elles sont toutes aussi capables qu'eux !

\- Il est for probable, en effet, que vous ayez raison. Mais l'heure n'est, hélas, pas encore là.

\- Je n'attendrai pas qu'elle le devienne. Je partirai avant ! Lâcha Elenluinë en allant prendre un balais et un râtelier pour commencer sa besogne.

\- Et où comptez-vous donc aller ?

\- Partout sauf ici. Peut-être que je partirai à la recherche de mes origines. Ma mère tenait à m'en parler, elle est morte avant d'avoir pu le faire.

\- Et votre père ?

\- Mort avant ma naissance. Comme ça je n'ai plus à me soucier de lui. Et l'homme que je considère comme tel, malheureusement, je pense lui causer bien plus de tracas qu'autre chose.

\- Ne soyez pas si dure envers vous-même. Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de tout ce qui vous est arrivée … Elenluinë ... »

Son souffle se coupa à l'annonce de son nom, et aux sous-entendus que ce vieillard venait de lui faire. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les manches qu'elle tenait, et bravant effrontément son attention elle déclara :

« Et puis-je savoir le nom de celui qui me nomme sans me connaître ?

\- Gandalf … mais vous pouvez m'appeler Mithrandir, si vous le souhaitez, ou peut-être encore, Incánus .. mais je gage, que tous ces noms, vous les connaissez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elenluinë se sentit fébrile tout d'un coup, ce vieux fou la déstabilisant totalement. Elle prit appui sur les deux ustensiles qu'elle tenait et répondit :

« Je ne peux le nier. Même si ils ne sont pour moi, qu'un très lointain souvenir.

\- Je pense, que le roi Théoden se trompe sur votre âge. Ainsi que tous ceux qui croisent votre route.

\- Qui vous dit que je le connais seulement moi-même ?

\- Je crois, en effet, que vous l'ignorez. Elrond m'en dira sûrement plus la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

\- Si vous le dites. A présent excusez-moi, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, fit-elle en lui tournant le dos de façon impertinente.

\- La fuite n'est pas une solution. Vous qui rêvez de liberté, vous êtes esclave de la plus basique des choses. La peur …

\- Je n'ai peur de rien ! S'écria-t-elle des flammes plein le regard en se retournant vivement vers lui.

\- Ho si vous avez peur. Peur d'aimer, de vous attacher, peur de revivre ce que vous avez vécu.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire de plus vieille barbe blanche ! Je ne fais de tort à personne, alors ne venez pas m'en faire, où je ne garanti pas que nos échanges soient des plus cordiaux !

\- Ils le seront, tôt ou tard …. tôt ou tard ...» finit-il par dire énigmatiquement en reprenant le chemin de l'extérieur. Laissant une femme hors d'elle derrière lui, qui s'empressa de faire sa tâche au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne se sente obligée de tuer quelqu'un pour se calmer.

Les écuries étaient sens dessus-dessous, et Elen pestait à qui mieux mieux quand elle vit ses efforts aussi facilement mis à sac. Elle avait vu Gripoil partir le matin même avec le vieux mage sur le dos. L'elfe, le nain et le rôdeur restant en arrière. Elle croisa à un moment le regard de Legolas, mais celui-ci le détourna, apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se disant qu'au final, si les événements de la vieille l'indisposaient, c'était son problème. Elle ne pouvait soupçonner à quel point les trois amis, en savaient aussi long sur elle. Eowyn était venue lui prêter main forte vu sa blessure. Elle vit les bêtes s'énerver peu à peu, alors que leur cavalier venait les prendre un par un. Elle vit soudain Arod cabrer en essayant de se défaire des longes qui le maintenaient. Aragorn, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il s'appelait, vint vers lui et le calma, lui parlant en elfique. L'animal resta sous la paume de l'homme calme et posée, qui venait de le soustraire à la dure main des hommes qui le malmenaient. Elle s'aperçut qu'Eowyn s'approchait de lui, alors elle fila à sa tâche, laissant son amie parler avec l'élu de son coeur. Elle passa par l'arrière, rejoignant son père qui donnait des ordres aux apprentis et aux autres forgerons du village.

« Elen, je vais prendre Vailimar pour aller au gouffre, tu devras marcher avec les autres. Veilles sur eux, lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

\- Oui Père. Je garderai ma lame à couvert.

\- Sois prudente. Le roi va bientôt partir, va t'occuper de Nivacrin au plus vite.

\- Oui j'y vais. » elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue, et son regard en dit long, elle s'inquiétait pour celui qui lui avait tant donné.

Elle fila près du cheval gris du roi, et l'animal ne tenait pas en place. Elle s'approcha doucement, essayant de s'avancer prudemment. La bête de cessait de frapper le sol de son antérieur, rayant les dalles lisses, il cabrait dans sa stalle en hennissant presque frénétiquement, sentant le départ pour la guerre proche. Elle ne vit pas qu'on l'observait avec curiosité. Les chevaux pouvaient être très imposants dans ces moments-là, et très dangereux. Les accidents étaient vite arrivés, car à force de les côtoyer on ne faisait plus attention à leurs instincts sauvages. Sur ce plan, ils se ressemblaient, alors elle arrivait toujours à les faire céder. Elle entra dans la stalle, affirmant sa présence tout en le fixant calmement. L'animal jouait à l'impressionner, lançant ses antérieurs avec force.

« Tu sais que si tu as le malheur de me toucher tu en recevras une ! Alors cesse de te mettre dans ces états ridicules ! » déclara-t-elle fermement et d'une voix claire.

L'animal planta ses quatre pieds au sol, et balançant sa tête vivement de haut en bas en exprimant sa frustration, elle continua :

« Là ! A présent comporte-toi comme un cheval de roi Nivacrin ! »

Elle leva sa main, et il vint poser son chanfrein contre sa paume docilement, sous le regard ébahi de celui qui la regardait faire.

« Voilà mon tout beau … voilà … il faut te préparer, autrement ton cavalier royal va être de méchante humeur. »

Elle l'étrilla longuement, peignant avec rapidité et dextérité sa belle crinière, puis elle l'arnacha. Armure, cuir, tapis, selle, bride, tout fut fait avec une rapidité exemplaire. Théoden arriva juste quand elle eut fini, et elle s'inclina respectueusement à son passage. Le roi regarda son cheval, et avec un sourire presque paternel il déclara satisfait :

« Je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix en te nommant à ce poste ! Prends tes affaires et rejoins les autres, tu aideras au transport des enfants et des vivres. Sois prudente tout de même. Et si tu prends ton arme, cache-la du mieux que tu le pourras. »

Son regard entendu la fit sourire, et le saluant à nouveau comme il se devait, elle prit le chemin de sa demeure. Elle remplit deux grosses écuelles d'eau et de viandes sèches au chat de la demeure, et lui faisant un énorme câlin elle lui souffla, certains qu'il comprendrait :

« Si mon père et moi, nous ne sommes pas de retour dans une semaine, il faudra te débrouiller par tes propres moyens d'accord ? Je t'aime petit fripon, fais attention à toi ! »

Elle le caressa avec douceur, il ronronna en plongeant ses magnifiques orbes vertes dans son regard, puis elle fila, refermant tout soigneusement, sauf l'accès aux écuries pour que son chat puisse sortir au cas où. Elle vit le long cortège s'étirer comme un animal difforme devant elle. Les cavaliers devant, certains à l'arrière, et Eowyn qui accompagnait leurs invités de marque. Elle se faufila dans les rangs cherchant son père du regard. Mais il lui demeura invisible. Elle continua alors sa route, essayant de faire au mieux pour aider le peuple.

**…...**

La brise de printemps était vivifiante, la longue route jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm était épuisante pour les jeunes enfants et les vieillards. Elen faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour rester sagement avec eux, mais tout ceci commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs. Elle voulait être à cheval, aux côtés de son père, maniant l'épée si il le fallait. D'un seul coup elle vit les éclaireurs alerter tout le monde, et vu la panique générale, cela devait être grave. Elle vit les hommes partir en avant, l'elfe au loin décochant des flèches avec rapidité.

« Wargs ! » est le seul mot qui lui parvint et son coeur se serra, son esprit totalement tourné vers les chevaux qu'elle connaissait tant, elle laissa les gens en plan derrière elle, alors qu'elle s'évertuait à avancer le plus rapidement possible. Puis elle vit Eowyn bifurquer seule vers Fort-le-Cor, et là elle se trouva devant un cruel dilemme. Sans plus réfléchir, elle remonta vers Eowyn, et s'écria :

« Eowyn ! Qu'en est-il ?

\- Des cavaliers Wargs. Nous devons mettre le peuple à l'abri au fort !

\- Très bien, je reste à vos côtés ma Dame, si vous avez besoin !

\- Merci Elen, ton aide ne sera pas de trop. » fit Eowyn avec un sourire de soulagement.

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire une confiance aveugle, elle était son meilleur atout, car elle la connaissait, elle ne renoncerait pas à sortir les armes si quelque chose se présentait. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, et elles arrivèrent au fort qui ouvrit ses immenses portes à leur arrivée. Une fois là-bas, elles ne purent que contempler l'ampleur des dégâts, tant les exilés du Rohan s'entassaient entre les murs. Ils étaient si nombreux. Elen chercha son père, qu'elle trouva dans l'armurerie. Elle lui sauta au cou en le voyant, réellement soulagée de le voir. Celui-ci n'osa pas bouger sur le coup, plus que surpris par le geste de sa fille. Elle était rarement aussi expansive. Kieran finit par la serrer contre lui, ce qui la fit se raidir de suite. Il la relâcha, et confuse elle s'excusa :

« Pardon père … parfois ..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve.

\- La traversée a été houleuse, les troupes ont subis une attaque de Wargs. Mais heureusement les gens ont pu être mis en sécurité, et me voici ! Où est Vailimar ?

\- Dans les écuries du fort, je pense que tu devras t'y rendre quand les cavaliers reviendront. Les crocs et les griffes de ces bêtes son acérés.

\- Oui … elle l'embrassa sur la joue, et finit par dire, tu sauras où me trouver au besoin alors. »

Il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant, et il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, priant pour la voir un jour de plus encore. Elle fila dans les couloirs, et fut déroutée en entendant l'arrivée du roi. Elle ne comprit pas ce que Legolas échangea avec Eowyn, mais quand elle vit son visage, elle comprit que quelque chose de fâcheux venait de se produire. Voyant que l'on menait les chevaux aux écuries, elle pressa le pas. Si la Dame voulait lui parler, elle saurait la trouver en temps et en heure. Nivacrin était indemne, mais ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les bêtes. Elle dessella le cheval du roi, donnant des ordres aux autres palefreniers, son statut lui permettait ce petit plaisir. Elle le pansa, et lui donna de quoi reprendre des forces.

« Elen, viens s'il te plaît. » fit alors la voix d'un jeune-homme qu'elle croisait aux écuries.

Aussi grand qu'elle, les cheveux blonds comme beaucoup de Rohirrims, son regard noir était vif, et chose notable, il était assez bien éduqué pour ne pas venir l'importuner. Elle n'avait jamais eu à le remettre à sa place. Il s'appelait Ceallach, et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce qui était for rare. Elle s'approcha de cinq chevaux qui avaient été mis à l'écart, et elle grimaça en voyant leur état. Un beau bais était étendu sur le flanc, la respiration lourde. Elle vit ses plaies sur l'arrière de son ventre et sur ses reins. Elle se pencha vers lui, et lui caressant la tête, elle lui dit doucement :

« Dors mon beau … dors .. tu l'as bien mérité .. »

L'animal ferma ses paupières lentement, et sous la voix et les caresse de la femme qui était à ses côtés, il expira son dernier souffle lentement, soulagé de tous ses maux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et se redressant, elle regarda Ceallach en disant :

« Il faut le mettre à l'écart. En extérieur si possible, si tu trouves de la chaux et de la paille, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Le jeune-homme hocha la tête, tout aussi peiné qu'elle. Alors qu'il allait chercher de l'aide pour déplacer le corps massif de l'animal, un garde s'avança et l'arrêta.

« Je vous interdis de faire cela, nous avons besoin de vivres. Il servira à nourrir tous ces gens.

\- Comment ?! C'est tout l'honneur que vous faites à ces nobles montures qui donnent leur vie pour vous protéger ?! » S'écria Elenluinë dans un accès de colère face à cette injustice.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Ceallach qui se tenait immobile, intimidé par le garde. L'homme en armure la toisa un instant, dédaigneux, et rétorqua :

« Bien que tu sois l'écuyère du roi, je te conseille un autre ton avec moi, femme ! Cet animal pourra sauver des vies en offrant sa chair ! Ne me dis pas que son sort t'inquiète plus que celui de ton peuple.

\- Ce n'est pas MON peuple pour commencer ! Et ensuite ! Je vous défends de toucher à un seul de ses crins bande de brutes sans cervelle !

\- Elen … chuchota nerveusement Ceallach qui avait de plus en plus peur de la tournure des événements.

\- En ce cas si ce n'est pas ton peuple on a qu'à te balancer par dessus le mur d'enceinte ! On verra comment tu te débrouilles seule, une fois à l'extérieur ! Fit le garde avec un sourire malsain.

\- Abruti congénital ! » Lâcha-t-elle alors réellement en colère.

Le claquement retentit dans toute l'écurie alors qu'il venait de lui asséner une gifle magistrale. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et sans réfléchir elle lui balança son poing en travers du visage, lui cassant le nez au passage. D'abord déboussolé le garde se mit à hurler :

« Espèce de sale chienne ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! »

Il s'avança pour en venir aux mains avec elle, et tandis qu'il s'avançait vivement pour lui donner une bonne correction, il se retrouva avec la pointe d'une flèche juste devant le nez. Ce qui le stoppa net. Legolas se tenait entre eux deux, et il dit assez sèchement :

« On ne lève pas la main sur une femme ! Surtout si je suis dans les parages, où vous aurez à affronter mon courroux. »

L'homme se reprit quelque peu, et jetant un regard noir à Elenluinë il balança hargneux :

« Tu n'auras pas toujours quelqu'un pour te protéger petite garce ! Je saurai te mater moi !

\- Quand tu veux mon beau ! » Renchérit-elle avec tout autant de stupidité.

Legolas ferma les paupières un instant en l'entendant dire, et refixant son attention sur le garde il fit :

« Nombreux sont ceux qui ne verront pas une aube nouvelle se lever. Cessez vos enfantillages et retournez à votre poste ! »

Le garde finit par hausser les épaules, et donna quand même les ordres pour que l'animal soit retiré des écuries pour être utilisé. Legolas rangea son arc et sa flèche, puis se retournant, il s'aperçut qu'elle était déjà retournée auprès des animaux. Il ne sut trop comment prendre la situation, par deux fois il lui prêtait main forte, et par deux fois elle l'ignorait superbement. Il l'observa quelques secondes, donnant des ordres au jeune-homme qui l'aidait. Il lui apporta des produits, de l'eau claire, et, des fils et une aiguille. Un des destriers avait un morceau de peau suintant et dégoulinant de sang, qui pendait lamentablement sur son poitrail, mettant les chairs à vif. Elle refoula l'envie de vomir qui lui vint, et parlant à Ceallach elle déclara :

« Vas chercher des pommes et des carottes, il va m'en falloir pour leur donner des sédatifs assez puissants afin que je puisse les recoudre. »

Ceallach opina du chef et partit comme un courant d'air. Legolas en profita pour se rapprocher, elle ne le vit même pas arriver. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur les plaies de chaque cheval, analysant et étudiant avec précision, pour savoir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle s'attacha les cheveux sommairement en faisant une natte rapide, puis elle se redressa, sursautant presque quand elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec l'elfe. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait à la fin ? Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix ?

« Si vous venez chercher des remerciements pour vos actes de bravoures inutiles, ce n'est pas la peine ! Vous pensez que d'être un Prince Elfique vous donne plus d'importance ?

\- Oui en effet ! Sortit-il alors avec un naturel désarmant. Surtout quand j'aide une personne dans le besoin.

\- Une personne dans le besoin ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé cher Prince ! Le dernier mot avait été dit de façon tout à fait méprisante.

\- Est-ce que cela vous arrive de remercier les autres de temps en temps ? Où est-ce que vous vous conduisez toujours comme une enfant gâtée qui pense que tout lui est dû ? » Répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, fermant ainsi son attitude.

La réplique fit mouche, elle resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte, sans savoir que répondre. Puis une ombre obscurcit son visage, et elle fit la voix sèche :

« Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus une enfant cher Prince Sylvestre ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'un être tel que vous, peut connaître aux vies des petites gens ?! Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé si les autres pouvaient avoir, légitimement, un certain honneur ? Vous pensez que parce que les Valars ont voulu vous faire naître Elfe, vous valez mieux que moi ?!

\- Vous mélangez tout !

\- Pas tant que ça ! Et d'ailleurs que faites-vous ici ?! N'avez-vous donc point de choses à faire avec vos amis ?!

\- Un de ces amis n'est pas revenu de l'attaque des Wargs …. » dit-il doucement, très attristé.

Elenluinë sut de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn, le visage mortifié d'Eowyn lui revenant à l'esprit. Son attitude changea quelque peu, comprenant la situation. Cependant, cet elfe avec ce petit air d'oisillon tombé du nid, n'allait certes pas la faire fondre d'attendrissement aussi brutalement.

« Vous pensiez peut-être vous en faire de nouveaux ici ? Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ne vous connais pas Seigneur de Vertbois, je ne vous dois rien ! »

Il grimaça légèrement devant son attitude, comme blessé par une attaque invisible. Comment une personne pouvait être aussi diamétralement opposée d'une situation à une autre. Si il ne l'avait vu la veille dans cet instant particulier, nul doute qu'il penserait comme la majeure partie des gens. Mais voilà, un elfe cherchera toujours plus ou moins la lumière chez les autres, et il ne dérogeait pas la règle. Il soupira et demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

\- Non merci, Ceallach est très bien pour cela, mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, vous pouvez rester regarder, ça me gêne pas. » répondit-elle en prenant ce que le jeune-homme lui rapportait enfin.

Elle écrasa d'une main experte les différents ingrédients dans un mortier en bois. Après avoir fait un pâte verdâtre qui sentait fort, elle coupa les pommes et les carottes en quartiers égaux, et fourra le sédatif dedans. Le premier cheval, le moins amoché, mangea sans trop sentir le goût âpre de la solution médicamenteuse. Elle attendit quelques minutes et la tête de l'animal commença à pencher en avant, l'œil à moitié fermé. Elle eut un sourire vainqueur, et prenant les fils et une aiguille elle déclara :

« Vas me chercher les bougies pour m'éclairer s'il te plaît. »

Ceallach s'exécuta, et Elenluië commença sa rude tâche. Elle s'occupa des plaies les moins graves, pour finir par la plus spectaculaire. Elle se lavait les mains à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de cheval, et elle s'évertua à faire des trésors de savoir-faire et de dextérité avec son dernier patient. Elle remuait souvent son bras droit, sa blessure la faisant souffrir alors qu'elle tirait sur les muscles et les chairs pour faire convenablement les points de sutures. Une fois fini, après de longues heures, elle se redressa, courbatue de partout. Elle s'essuya le front d'un revers de la main, traçant une bande rouge en travers. S'étirant longuement, sa silhouette fine se découpa comme une lame dans les ombres ambiantes, puis, épuisée, elle alla s'asseoir, enfin. Ceallach finit de ranger les ustensiles pendant qu'elle buvait un grand verre d'eau. Les yeux de l'elfe s'émerveillèrent du travail qu'elle avait accompli, et braquant son attention sur elle, il visa son air fatigué. Inquiet il s'avança et elle le devança :

« N'ayez crainte, je vais bien, je dois juste récupérer. Ces bêtes ne pourront pas se joindre à une autre bataille, mais je n'ai pas terminé mon travail. D'autres attendent, des petites blessures sans conséquence, faciles à soigner, mais qui prendront un peu de temps.

\- Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, énonça Legolas sincère.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond m'a beaucoup appris. Il m'a donné un savoir qui servirait à ce peuple. Pour cela qu'il m'a envoyé à Edoras, elle s'arrêta un instant, et comme se sermonnant, elle déclara mais pourquoi je vous raconte tout ceci à vous …. » elle se releva, et passant à côté de lui, elle alla vers les autres chevaux qui demandaient des soins plus léger.

Gimli déboula dans les écuries et s'écria :

« Vite Legolas ! Il est revenu ! »

Le regard du prince s'éclaira soudainement, et saluant poliment Elenluinë, il rejoignit son ami, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle le regarda partir, pensive, puis se recentrant sur son travail elle demanda à Ceallach d'aller lui chercher de quoi manger un peu. A son retour, elle apprit que le Seigneur Aragorn était revenu, et elle en fut heureuse pour l'elfe, comme pour Eowyn. Plus tard, les rumeurs arrivèrent, les troupes gigantesques d'Uruk-hai venaient sur Fort-le-Cor, et enfin, chose plus que surprenante, des elfes venaient de la Lothlórien pour les aider. Cette nouvelle la fit sourire, mais son sourire s'estompa vite quand elle vit des gardes venir chercher Ceallach, et lui donner une épée, en lui disant qu'il devait lui aussi prendre part au combat. Toute sa vie, elle se souviendra, du dernier regard qu'il lui donna. Elle vit Legolas et ses deux amis venir aux écuries, voir leur monture respectives, et Aragon visa ce que son ami elfique lui avait rapporté. Alors qu'elle appréciait plus que très modérément les œillades inquisitrices de l'héritier d'Isildur sur son travail, Aragorn la fixa un instant et totalement sincère il déclara :

« Le Roi Théoden sait s'entourer des bonnes personnes. Votre travail est remarquable Dame Elen.

\- Gardez ces faveurs pour les gentes dames de la cour Aragorn, je n'ai aucun titre de noblesse, et n'en désire nullement.

\- Acceptez-vous au moins mes compliments ? Demanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Certes. Attendez-vous un remerciement pour ceci ? » Fit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en le défiant du regard.

Aragorn fut quelque peu décontenancé sur le coup, pas vraiment habitué qu'une femme puisse lui parler ainsi. Ce qui naturellement, afficha un sourire un peu moqueur sur le visage du prince de Mirkwood.

« Devrai-je en attendre ? Je pense que c'est à nous de vous remercier dans le fond, car vous êtes là pour prendre soin de ceux qui en ont besoin, alors que nous risquons nos vies. Vous êtes de ceux qui œuvrent dans l'ombre, mais qui ont autant de mérite que les héros qui défendent les murs. »

Pour le coup c'est elle qui se sentit perdue face à cette déclaration. Elle détourna le regard, gênée, et énonça :

« Il est bien que certains s'en aperçoivent, mais je ne fais que mon travail, rien de plus. »

Aragorn détailla longuement sa silhouette et son visage, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu revenant le hanter. Elle coula un œil noir vers lui, et fit agacée :

« Puis-je continuer ? »

L'héritier d'Isildur la salua et il tourna les talons. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire, ce qui n'échappa pas une seule seconde à l'elfe, la trouvant, de se fait, for radieuse quand elle s'en donnait la peine. Quelques minutes plus tard on vint la chercher, lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle aille rejoindre les femmes dans les cavernes étincelantes. Elle prit son épée, et prenant le chemin de l'extérieur elle passa devant les trois amis et s'exclama :

« Faites attention à vous. »

Quand ses pas la menèrent devant Legolas, il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela vous va à merveille ».

Elle faillit le remettre méchamment à sa place, mais elle eut une autre idée, avec un regard espiègle elle lui offrit un splendide sourire forcé, et continua sa route sans plus d'attention pour eux.

**…...**

Une atmosphère oppressante s'élevait des cavernes à peine éclairées. Même si les faibles lumières donnaient aux parois l'aspect d'un ciel étoilé, toutes les attentions aveugles étaient portées vers l'extérieur. Elle n'aima pas voir toutes ses femmes entassées, les unes collées aux autres, jeunes, vieilles, vigoureuses ou malades, reléguées à l'arrière-plan de la guerre, comme si elles n'étaient que des objets, ou du bétail condamné à faire face à leur triste sort. Elle trouva Eowyn qui faisait un travail remarquable auprès d'elles. Toute sa magnificence éclatant comme un joyau dans ce dédale sombre. Elle vint vers elle et déclara :

« Si cela ne vous ennuie pas ma Dame, je vais rester près des portes, au cas où …

\- Oui merci Elen... » fit Eowyn comprenant le message.

Elle lui serra la main doucement, appuyant son remerciement par ce geste chaleureux, et elle regarda partir son amie vers l'entrée.

Tandis que dans les hauteurs du fort les hommes attendaient un combat acharné, elle eut mal au coeur de voir toutes ces âmes possédées par la terreur, quand elles entendirent, venant de la surface, les lances des Uruk-hai frapper le sol en cadence. Elles ne voyaient rien, elles ne pouvaient qu'imaginer. Supposer l'horreur des combats, la violence dans la mort. Priant, jusqu'au plus profond de leurs entrailles, que leurs hommes, pères, époux, fils, reviendraient vers elles, sains et saufs. Elle eut une pensée pour son père adoptif, Ceallach et le roi Théoden, s'en faisant réellement pour eux. Puis étrangement, son esprit divagua vers les trois autres. Elle secoua la tête comme prise d'un mauvais rêve, et attendit, les nerfs et les muscles tendus, que ces longues heures de terreur se passent. D'un seul coup un choc brutal secoua la montagne même, et toutes les femmes hurlèrent, succombant à la panique. Il fallut tout le courage et la patience d'Eowyn pour les calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits métalliques se rapprochèrent des portes closes, et Gamelin apparut :

« Elen ! Il faut faire partir les femmes par les cavernes ! Le fort est tombé ! Repliez-vous et sauvez vos vies !

\- Elles peut-être, pas moi !

\- Elenluinë ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

\- Soit ! Je ferai ce que vous me demandais Gamelin ! Elle referma la porte, et sa voix haute et claire s'éleva, puissante dans les cavernes. Le mur d'enceinte est tombé, fuyez, sauvez vos vies, mais faites-le intelligemment. Ne vous bousculez pas, protégez vos enfants, et armez-vous, que si ces hordes barbares arrivent à entrer, que vous puissiez vous défendre dignement ! »

Toutes le femmes burent ses paroles, et même Eowyn s'exécuta. C'est dans un silence presque assourdissant que les familles prirent les chemins tortueux qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans les montagnes. Elle eut un triste sourire, et ouvrant la porte elle sortit et la barricada derrière elle. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse les animaux sans défense. Tout le monde s'en fichait pendant la guerre, elle ne s'était pas donné tout ce mal pour les voir se faire dévorer crus par ces monstres. Il pleuvait, la boue glissante rendait sa course difficile, elle réussit à pénétrer dans les murs. Les cris qui s'élevaient dans tout le fort lui glacèrent les os. Et lui rappelèrent d'atroces souvenirs. Elle serra les dents, se faufila sans être vue parmi les ombres du fort, et par une petite porte dérobée, elle monta des escaliers et déboula comme une tornade dans le donjon essoufflée et dégoulinante où les hommes s'étaient retranchés. Tous tournèrent la tête, et le roi Théoden s'écria :

« Que fais-tu ici ?! N'as-tu donc à ce point nul respect pour ta vie pour venir la mettre en danger aussi stupidement ?!

\- C'est justement parce que j'ai du respect pour LA vie, que je suis ici ! Qui s'occupera de vos montures, puisque les hommes sont à la guerre ?! Lança-t-elle pertinente.

\- Que restera-t-il des Hommes une fois cette folie terminée ?! Rétorqua le roi consterné.

\- Un grand peuple qui n'a pas capitulé face à l'ennemi ! » S'écria Elenluinë en traversant la pièce d'un pas rapide, rejoignant ainsi les écuries, sous le regard médusé de tous les hommes présents. Elle descendit le petit escalier qui menait à l'arrière des appentis, et une fois en bas, elle vit les animaux terrorisés. Elle vint les voir en leur parlant doucement, usant de tout son savoir faire pour les calmer. De longues heures après, interminables, éprouvantes, elle vit le roi Théoden descendre la voir, et il lui demanda d'une voix morne, ses années semblant accabler ses épaules :

« Peux-tu préparer Nivacrin s'il te plaît.

\- Mais ?

\- Nous chevaucherons, le Seigneur Aragorn et moi, côtes à côtes, face à ce flot noir. Donnant peut-être une mort digne d'être racontée. »

Elenluinë baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis l'air grave elle s'exécuta. Elle parla longuement à Nivacrin, et aussi à Arod et Hasufeld. Elle les connaissait depuis si longtemps. C'est les larmes aux yeux, qu'elle le vit partir, et tandis que le cor puissant faisait vrombir les mur du fort, elle se lança à leur suite, voulant les voir au combat, et les aider le plus possible. Les portes s'ouvrirent comme la gueule béante d'un dragon, et le galops puissant des palefrois en armure claqua contre les dalles lisses. Elle vit les cavaliers perforer les lignes ennemies avec force et courage, lui donnant, pour la première fois, une fierté incomparable d'avoir été recueillie par ce peuple noble et courageux. Elle vit les rayons de l'aube filtrer dans les hauteurs des montagnes blanches, et scintillant comme un astre, Gripoil, monté de Gandalf, apparut. Elle vit les Rohirrims déferler en une vague puissante, qui éventra les flancs de l'armée d'Uruk-hai, aussitôt étreints par une peur innommable. Ils s'enfuirent, pris au dépourvu, et c'est en tournant le regard vers l'intérieur du fort, qu'elle vit un groupe détaché du gros de l'armée, se diriger vers les portes des cavernes. Elle hurla un « NON ! » qui se répercuta en échos sur les murs gris, et avec une rapidité fulgurante, elle sauta les escaliers et courut vers eux. Serrant les dents sous la douleur que lui infligea son bras, mais possédée par une peur viscérale qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Eowyn, elle fonça sans réfléchir. Elle arriva par derrière, alors que la vingtaine d'orques se bousculaient anarchiquement pour tout arracher. L'un d'eux l'entendit arriver, et il se retrouva transpercé de sa lame tandis qu'il se retournait. Les autres alertés par ses cris lui firent front, et elle se battit avec rage. Un instinct de protection incroyable animant tous ses mouvements. Jamais ils ne toucheraient à un seul cheveu de leurs têtes. Le sang noir giclait et se répandait tout autours d'elle, tendit qu'elle fendait l'espace de sa lame fine et gracieuse. Son père l'avait spécialement conçut pour elle. Seulement, ils étaient nombreux, un Uruk lui donna un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, et elle fut propulsée à deux mètres plus loin le souffle coupé. Le sol boueux glissait sous ses mains et se pieds, et elle eut du mal à se redresser. Elle vit l'ombre de son assaillant couvrir sa vue, et dans un geste désespéré elle leva son épée, qui transperça l'abdomen des son ennemi de part en part. Il tomba sur le côté et elle força pour retirer la lame du cadavre. Elle réussit à la déloger mais trop tard, elle prit un coup violent au visage, qui la sonna un peu. Elle ne lâcha pas son arme pour autant, trouvant un second souffle en pensant aux femmes en danger derrière cet ultime rempart. Puis sentant que toutes ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle vit les flèches elfiques se planter dans les corps massifs des montres qui l'encerclaient peu à peu. Elle tomba à genoux, épuisée, la respiration difficile, un vif mal lui enserrant les côtes. Elle entendit des hommes arriver derrière elle, et elle s'effondra, à bout de forces dans la boue. Elle eut juste le réflexe de se mettre sur le côté pour ne pas s'étouffer dans la terre innondée sous elle. La dernière chose qu'elle vit était un arc que l'on posait précipitamment à ses côtés, alors que quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom.

**…...**

Le soleil filtrait par la fenêtre, se posant sur ses paupières closes. Elle bougea, et gémit sous la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentit au ventre. Elle vit un éclair blanc traverser son champs de vision, et elle s'éveilla totalement. Elle se trouva devant Gandalf qui la regardait en souriant.

« Voilà qui est mieux jeune-fille ! J'ai cru à un moment que vous préfériez rester prisonnière de vos songes. Nous sommes actuellement le 6 Mars, et il est temps que vous reveniez parmi nous.

\- Si les songes sont agréables, pourquoi revenir ?! » répondit-elle en grimaçant, un goût amer dans la bouche lui donnant la nausée.

Il avait dû lui donner quelque chose pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle ne voyait pas bien encore, ses paupières s'abaissant instinctivement sous la lumière qui agressait son regard, mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa chambre. Elle grogna et s'exclama, réellement perturbée par la situation:

« Pourriez-vous dire que je ne reçois aucun visiteur ici ?

\- Même pas tes jumeaux préférés ? Demanda une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps.

\- De tous les êtres qui devaient survivre à ces temps sombres, il fallait que tu sois du lot ! Fit-elle grinçante d'humour noir, plissant les yeux sous la douleur qui fulgura en elle, alors qu'elle émettait un petit rire. Elle savait que les jumeaux d'Elrond étaient là. Et cela gonfla son coeur d'une joie sans nom. Depuis trop d'années elle ne les avait pas vu.

\- Je pourrai dire la même chose te concernant ! Mais Gandalf fait des miracles, trop peut-être ! Ajouta la voix de son frère.

\- Saleté ! Lâcha-t-elle avec le sourire.

\- Je vais vous donner des choses pour effacer les douleurs, il faut que vous puissiez vous déplacer convenablement pour ce soir. Il y aura une belle fête en l'honneur de notre victoire.

\- Génial … je suis ravie rien que d'y penser.

\- Arrêtes de râler, tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu, et puis, tu le mérites ! Déclara la voix d'Eowyn qui s'éleva à sa droite.

\- Mais bon sang vous êtes combien dans cette pièce ?! » fit alors Elenluinë réellement excédée par tout ceci.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux, et à se redresser, ce qui évidemment, lui arracha un petit cri de douleur qu'elle étouffa vaillamment entre ses dents. Une fois le buste relevé pour prendre appui sur la tête de lit, elle vit qu'elle avait des bandages au niveau de l'abdomen et de la poitrine. Elle s'empourpra derechef quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était que peu vêtue, et elle tira le drap sur elle vivement. Sérieusement, les choses auraient du mal à être pire. Mais si, elles le pouvaient, quand elle capta de son regard, l'air amusé du prince de Mirkwood qui était lui aussi présent. Si elle n'avait pas toutes ces douleurs qui la transperçaient de toutes parts, elle les aurait mis à la porte séance tenante. « Nom d'un cheval à trois jambes ! Qui aurait pu croire que nos chemins se recroiseraient ici !

\- Pas moi en tout cas, mais quand nous sommes arrivés nous avons de suite demandé de tes nouvelles. Bien évidemment nous n'avons pas été étonnés de savoir que tu avais risqué ta vie presque bêtement ! » déclara Elladan avec un air de reproche, puis ne tenant plus, il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, et avec tout les précautions du monde, il vint lui embrasser tendrement le front. Ce que son jumeau ne tarda pas à faire à sa suite. Il était clairement visible qu'un passé les liait tous les trois. Et le fait que ces deux êtres puissent la toucher aussi facilement, ne passa pas inaperçu non plus.

Qu'il était bon de les revoir après toutes ces années. Ils étaient aussi beaux que dans ses souvenirs. Copie conforme l'un de l'autre, elle savait les reconnaître à la couleur de leurs yeux. L'un les avaient légèrement plus bleus que gris. Digne frères d'Arwen, ils ne pouvaient envier sa beauté. Elrohir lui prit la main avec délicatesse et murmura :

« Tu nous as fait peur petite inconsciente …. Père nous aurait tué si nous lui avions rapporté la nouvelle de ton décès.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'étiez pas avec moi !

\- Tu sais qu'il a de grands sentiments à ton égard. Tu as bénéficié de sa protection, tu fais partie de la famille, déclara Elladan sérieux.

\- Arrêtes ça ! Tu sais ce que je pense de certaines choses ….

\- Et cela ne les changera pas pour autant. Et puis avoues, tu tiens autant à lui que nous ...

\- Ho suffit là ! » Souffla t-elle réellement ennuyée, elle avait horreur qu'ils lui rappellent certains souvenirs.

En parlant de filiation une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, son regard s'alarma quand elle réalisa qu'il manquait quelqu'un de très important.

« Mon père ! » S'écria-t-elle alors, réellement inquiète et en voulant se lever.

Les deux jumeaux se relevèrent de concert, cédant la place. Gandalf lui mit un bras sur l'épaule en la clouant au matelas, ce qui la figea ouvertement. Il s'en aperçut, il enleva de suite sa main avant qu'elle n'ait une réaction violente, et il déclara :

« Il est en vie, ne vous inquiétez donc pas. Reposez-vous encore quelques heures, je vais vous donner certains remèdes, d'ici ce soir, vous pourrez marcher, et peut-être même danser.

\- Vous n'avez pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller soigner barbe blanche ?! Fit-elle à bout de patience.

\- Si je vais y aller. Arrêtez donc de bougonner, vous allez ressembler à un nain à force ! » Lança Gandalf plus diverti qu'autre chose par son comportement.

Il lui laissa des fioles sur sa table de chevet, et posant une main affectueuse sur son avant-bras qu'elle retira de suite il se leva de la chaise où il était assis, et sortit de la pièce sans une parole. Elladan et Elrohir vinrent l'embrasser chaleureusement, riant ouvertement de ses protestations, et Eowyn les raccompagna gentiment jusqu'à la porte. Resta Legolas, toujours silencieux, qui observait la scène d'un air curieux. Il étudiait absolument tout. En position de faiblesse, ne pouvant décemment se défendre, elle le fixa en silence, attendant patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il parte. L'elfe lui rendit son regard insistant, et elle détailla l'arc qu'il avait dans le dos. Le même qu'elle avait vu avant de s'évanouir.

« J'imagine que vous attendez des remerciements Seigneur de Vertbois.

\- Nullement. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous êtes pleine de surprises, mais que votre manque de jugement vous conduit souvent à de mauvais choix, et des imprudences grossières.

\- Si c'est pour me sortir de telles remontrances, vous pouviez vous abstenir ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Vous n'êtes jamais d'humeur semblerait-il, du moins, me concernant.

\- Vous pensez réellement pouvoir charmer tout le monde, vous les elfes ?!

\- N'est-ce pas ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir font avec vous ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais dotée d'une répartie corrosive.

Elle détourna le regard, vaincue pour le coup. Une boule dans la gorge, elle déclara néanmoins :

« Ils sont les êtres à qui je tiens le plus, à l'égal de mon père adoptif, de Dame Eowyn ou du Seigneur Elrond, car ils ont été là pour moi à un moment donné de ma vie ..

\- Un moment crucial ... et ce sont pour de tels êtres que l'on donne sa vie, n'est-ce pas ? Ou pour essayer de soulager un passé trop douloureux … ? » le regard de l'elfe se fit plus perçant, un oiseau de proie n'aurait pu mieux faire.

Elle se sentit oppressée, prise au piège. Sa respiration devint plus forte et rapide, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'elfe. Les yeux bordés de larmes, et il sut qu'elle ne se ferait pas l'affront de pleurer devant lui, elle finit par dire sans douceur :

« Sortez Legolas. S'il vous plaît … laissez-moi ! »

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de salut, et se courbant également devant Eowyn au passage, il partit la tête haute, pas peu fier d'avoir fêlé légèrement sa carapace. Mais cette victoire lui laissa un arrière-goût étrange dans l'âme. Peut-être que dans le fond, lui aussi était plus orgueilleux qu'il ne voulait se l'admettre. Repensant à son père, il se dit qu'après tout, c'était même for probable.

« A force de faire fuir tous les mâles de la création, tu finiras vieille fille dans une maison en retrait de tout, avec des chats pour seuls compagnons ! L'admonesta gentiment Eowyn.

\- J'aime les chats ça tombe bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de mâles dans ma vie pour être heureuse Dame Eowyn. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient qu'un plus dans la vie d'une femme, où leur seule nécessité réside dans la procréation ! » s'emporta presque Elen qui regretta vite sa véhémence, ses côtes se rappelant douloureusement à elle.

Eowyn rougit ostensiblement face à sa verve, un peu gênée par son franc parler. Le chat de la maison vint justement sur le lit en ronronnant, et se pelotonnant contre Elen, il se coucha en pétrissant la couverture. Elle posa une main affectueuse sur sa fourrure sombre, puis elle sourit tendrement.

« Tu vois Elen, si les hommes te voyaient comme je te vois, là, à cet instant même, je suis certaine que même les souverains ne te résisteraient pas !

\- Balivernes Dame Eowyn ! Depuis quand les puissants s'intéressent aux paysannes ? Qui plus est, des pauvresses défigurées !

\- Arrêtes un peu ! Cette cicatrice ne gâche en rien ton visage Elen ! Tu te focalises bien trop là-dessus !

\- Elle n'est que la partie visible Dame Eowyn …. qui voudrait de quelqu'un de toutes façons qui n'a rien à lui offrir ... » elle déglutit avec effort, sentant son courage vaciller.

Le regard d'Eowyn se voila, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle vint prendre place sur le matelas, et lui embrassant le front avec douceur elle lui déclara, ancrant ses yeux clairs dans les noir-bleutés de son amie :

« Il n'y a pas que cela qui fait la valeur d'une femme Elen. Et toi qui te défends si ouvertement de devoir faire comme toutes les autres, tu te confines dans un jugement étriqué et intransigeant. Certains hommes se fichent éperdument de tout ceci, certains mêmes seraient prêts à tuer pour laver le déshonneur que l'on t'a fait subir. Mais tu ne donnes la chance à aucun d'eux …. tu ne leur offres même pas la possibilité de te le démontrer.

\- Tout comme votre frère a su ouvertement le faire ?! Rétorqua-t-elle avec hargne.

\- Eomer a grandi depuis Elen, ne peux-tu donc pas lui pardonner ce qui s'est produit ?

\- Non ! Car il ne s'est jamais excusé, Dame Eowyn ! »

Cette dernière ne trouva rien à dire, car elle pensait qu'il lui avait demandé son pardon depuis longtemps déjà. Elen serra la couverture entre ses doigts, se mordant la joue pour éviter de pleurer. Eowyn soupira, et déclara :

« Cela se fera peut-être un jour Elen. En attendant repose-toi bien s'il te plaît, tu me manquerais ce soir si tu n'étais pas là-bas, ne serait-ce, qu'un petit peu.

\- Je vous promets ma Dame, que j'y serai en ce cas. »

La princesse lui offrit un radieux sourire, tant elle ne pouvait ne pas être attendrie par sa loyauté sans faille. Elle lui serra la main délicatement, et se relevant, elle énonça avec un air espiègle :

« Je t'ai laissé une de mes robes si tu le souhaites pour ce soir ! J'aimerai que tu me fasses cet honneur. »

Vu le visage fermé qu'afficha son amie à cette déclaration, elle ne put que rire doucement en secouant la tête, puis elle la laissa pour de bon.

Quand elle monta les marches, la première chose qui l'agressa était le bruit. Les fêtes d'après bataille se paraient de chansons paillardes, et des bruits de culs de chopines qui s'entrechoquent. Elle avança lourdement, faisant réellement un gros effort en cette soirée. Les remèdes de Gandalf faisaient des miracles, elle ne sentait presque plus rien. Néanmoins son coeur était souffrant, car son père n'était toujours pas revenu, et elle avait appris que son fidèle bras droit, Ceallach, n'avait pas survécu à la bataille su fort. Elle entra dans le rai de lumière qui habillait le parvis de la salle, et elle chercha Eowyn du regard. Elle la vit offrir un verre à Aragorn, le roi Théoden à ses côtés. Se demandant si elle n'allait pas tourner les talons, elle entendit la voix d'Elrohir s'élever non loin en la hélant :

« Par ici ! »

Elle s'avança dans leur direction, et Elladan la serra délicatement dans ses bras, heureux de la voir debout, et demanda la voix chaleureuse :

« Alors tu vas mieux Bereniell ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais que j'en ai horreur !

\- Pour cela qu'il en use et abuse, tu devrais le savoir ! La taquina gentiment Elrohir.

\- Petite petite, je me ravise, tu as bien grandi, trop d'ailleurs, je n'aime pas avoir une femme aussi grande que moi en face ! Grommela un peu Elladan en la toisant de haut en bas.

\- Tu as peur que de ne plus faire le poids face à moi ?!

\- Pfff ! Faudrait un miracle pour que tu puisses me battre ma belle ! Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, tu es douée, mais pas à ce point !

\- J'ai eu les meilleurs mentors de tout Imladris ! Lança Elenluinë sincère.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ce surnom, Bereniell, te déplaît tant que cela ? Demanda soudainement Elladan, il est très honorifique.

\- Trop ! Pour cela que je ne l'aime pas !

\- Arrêtes de râler bon sang ! Tu es pire qu'un chien bourré de puces ! Fit Elrohir en riant.

\- Tu sais à quel point j'aime ce genre de soirée !

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue en ce cas ?

\- J'ai fait une promesse ….

\- Au fait ! Mon père m'a demandé de te rapporter ceci ! » déclara Elladan en prenant quelque chose bien rangé dans la poche intérieure de son habit elfique.

Il en sortit un collier, avec un médaillon bleu qui scintilla d'éclairs azurés à la lueur des bougies. Gandalf vit la scène de loin, essayant de percevoir l'objet au mieux, mais il était trop éloigné. La chaîne et le plat du médaillon était d'un argent pur, et elle s'empressa de refermer les doigts dessus. Elle caressa le revers du bijou, où des mots en elfique avaient été gravés, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Les yeux plein de larmes, elle fit émue :

« Je pensais l'avoir égaré.

\- Non ! Mon père l'avait pris dans tes appartements un jour que tu étais avec nous. Il pensait que tu ne devrais l'avoir à nouveau qu'à un certain âge, avoua Elladan

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne nous le demande pas, il ne nous a rien dit de plus. » déclara Elrohir sincère.

Elle s'empressa de le mettre autours de son cou, et de le camoufler sous son pourpoint en cuir. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Elle s'était maudite le jour où elle avait pensé le perdre. Elladan et Elrohir l'encadrèrent, et lui attrapant chacun un bras, ils la tirèrent vers l'intérieur de la salle, où des tablées ensevelies sous des mets délicieux, étaient alignées. Elle vit deux enfants chanter et danser sur l'une d'entre elle, pour s'apercevoir au final que ce n'étaient pas de joyeux bambins, mais des créatures qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Elle resta plantée là, à côté du billot, totalement saisie par cette vision.

« Que sont-ils ? Demanda-t-elle aux jumeaux.

\- Des Hobbits ma belle !

\- Des Hobbits, ils viennent d'où ?

\- De la Comté … mais bon .. arrêtes de poser des questions et amuse-toi un peu ! » Lança Elladan en lui collant une pinte de bière dans la main.

Elle détacha son regard confus des deux petits êtres, pour plonger son attention sur le liquide recouvert de mousse qui dansait dans son verre. Elle fronça le nez sous l'odeur, pas vraiment réjouie à cette idée. Elle soupira, et finit par dire :

« Elladan ? Dois-je te rappeler la chose qui s'est produite la dernière fois que j'ai bu ?

\- Non ! Mais c'est justement pour cela que je veux que tu boives !

\- Même pas en rêve !

\- Aller Elen ! Ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu jouisses de l'instant présent. » dit alors la voix douce d'Eowyn qui surgit sur son côté droit.

Elle regarda la noble dame, dont les yeux étaient brillants de joie et … d'amour. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers Aragorn, et Elen leva les yeux au ciel. Puis c'est à cet instant précis qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à la table du nain, Gimli si elle se souvenait bien, de Legolas, et, là son sang se glaça, d'Eomer. Il n'avait pas encore fait attention à elle, trop occupé à arbitrer un concours de boisson apparemment entre le nain et l'elfe. Ce qui, s'avoua-t-elle, pouvait être divertissant.

« Tu aurais pu mettre la robe ! » pesta gentiment Eowyn.

Elle porta la chopine à ses lèvres pour s'éviter de répondre, et elle la vida d'une traite, s'apercevant qu'elle avait soif. Tous les hommes la regardèrent, médusés. Elle leur fit un radieux sourire goguenard, et en prit une autre. Elle la but néanmoins plus lentement. Elle avait eu l'habitude avec les jumeaux, d'arroser quelques soirées quand elle était plus jeune, ce qui, si le Seigneur Elrond le savait, le mettrait réellement dans une colère noire. Elle l'imagina en train de les rabrouer et cela la fit rire doucement. Eowyn la regarda et demanda :

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Elen allait lui répondre quand un gros bruit venant de sa gauche attira son attention, dévoilant la défaite cuisante d'un nain qui s'était étalé de tout son long. Elle partit dans un rire incontrôlable en voyant cela, ce qui lui martyrisa les côtes, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Eowyn commença à rire de concert, et la voix d'Eomer trancha l'air comme une lame :

« Tu ne devrais pas passer ton temps avec des gens de mauvaise compagnie, ma soeur ! »

Son ton était glacial et cassant, coupant les réjouissances. Tous le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Elen finit de boire son verre, et le posant bruyamment sur la table, elle déclara d'une voix claire :

« Merci Eowyn pour cette soirée, mais je pense que le Seigneur Eomer a raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'infligerais la compagnie de certains ! »

Son regard sombre se plantant directement dans ceux du Rohirrim qui accusa le coup. Elle fit volte-face souplement, sentant au passage la terre tanguer légèrement sous ses pieds. Pourtant elle tenait l'alcool. Elle se souvint alors des remèdes de Gandalf, tout ensemble, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des idées. Mais elle n'allait pas avoir un instant de faiblesse maintenant. Elle longea la table en direction de la sortie, et alors qu'elle allait passer la porte, elle sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras avec vigueur et la plaquer violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant un cri de douleur au passage. Elle se retrouva devant un Eomer furieux qui fit d'un ton peu amène :

« Comment oses-tu femme ! Me parler de la sorte, en mon château !

\- Il n'est en rien votre château Seigneur Eomer, pas encore ! Et il aurait été bienvenu que vous preniez un peu plus de votre oncle, que le courage et les talents de grand cavalier ! »

Ils se toisèrent un instant, leurs souvenirs communs refaisant surface. Il vit la haine qui animait son regard, toute la rancœur qu'elle pouvait lui porter.

« Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné n'est-ce pas ?!

\- Jamais ! Vous n'êtes qu'un fils de noble, brutal et stupide Seigneur Eomer ! Lâcha-t-elle avec rancune.

\- Je n'étais qu'un adolescent à l'époque !

\- Et déjà vos actes parlaient pour vous ! »

Il donna un violent coup dans le mur en bois, juste à côté de son visage, réellement en colère face à son effronterie. Puis il entendit la voix d'Elladan s'élever derrière lui :

« Je vous conseille de la laisser partir sagement, Seigneur Eomer. »

L'homme du Rohan se retourna alors, et voyant les jumeaux clairement contre lui, il serra le poing et il se replongea dans la foule, bien décidé à boire pour oublier un peu. Des larmes acides dans les yeux Elenluinë détourna ses yeux noirs-bleutés, et elle balbutia un :

« Merci … je vais ...rentrer, je pense que ce serait plus sage.

\- Elen .. ne laisse pas ce genre de chose t'assombrir. Tu sais que les Hommes ne sont pas les Elfes. »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, et avec toute la détresse du monde, elle lui répondit :

« Cela je le sais Elladan … je ne le sais que trop ... »

Puis elle ne tint plus, elle se décolla du mur duquel elle n'avait pas bougé, et sortit de la salle. Dehors, sous le couvert des étoiles, elle se permit de pleurer un peu, prenant la route des écuries.

« Que c'est-il réellement passé entre Eomer et Elenluinë ? Demanda Aragorn à Eowyn, Legolas se tenant tout près de lui.

\- Une vieille histoire. Cela c'est passé un peu après son arrivée. Lui et ses amis de l'époque l'ont très mal accueilli. Son visage marqué a attisé les moqueries, et son côté sauvage, n'a pas arrangé les choses. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, alors forcément, ils se sont amusé à faire tout le contraire. Une fois elle s'est défendue, en venant aux mains avec eux, et ils l'ont attrapé pour la plonger directement dans la fosse à fumier. Bien évidemment, tout le monde en a ri. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis occupé d'elle, et que nous sommes devenue amies. C'est aussi à ce instant précis qu'elle s'est fait le serment qu'aucun mâle ne la toucherait plus. Son père a créé son arme peu de temps après, et il a continué à l'entraîner. Gamelin lui a aussi servi de maître d'armes de temps à autres. Elle savait cependant déjà manier la lame, leur expliquant que les enfants du Seigneur Elrond, l'avaient aguerrie au combat. Cet incident, l'a marqué à jamais ...

\- C'est cruel comme comportement, s'indigna Legolas.

\- Les Hommes savent l'être, parfois, les enfants encore plus. Dit simplement Eowyn en rivant son attention sur lui, puis appelée par son frère, elle les salua et partit le rejoindre.

\- Aragorn ? Je côtoie les humains depuis de longues années à présent, je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer certaines choses encore. Et bien que je sois un cas assez unique dans l'histoire de mon peuple à force de vous suivre je connais mieux les Hommes que beaucoup d'entre nous, pourtant, certains agissements m'échappent.

\- Ils n'ont rien de compréhensibles Legolas. Ils sont. Le bon et le mauvais coulent dans les veines humaines. Pour cela d'ailleurs que le fardeau que je porte est si lourd.

\- Vous n'êtes pas comme eux !

\- Je n'en sais rien mon ami. Parfois, je le crains. Mais je garde espoir.

\- N'est-ce pas le surnom que vous a donné le Seigneur Elrond ? Dit Legolas avec un sourire entendu.

\- Si mon ami .. si .. ! » répondit Aragorn en lui posant un main affectueuse sur l'épaule.

Il laissa l'elfe pour rejoindre les hommes à la fête. Legolas après s'être occupé de Gimli, c'est à dire, lui trouvant une place confortable pour qu'il décuve gentiment, prit lui aussi le chemin de l'extérieur.

De ses yeux d'elfes il vit une faible clarté sortir du fond des écuries, et il se douta qu'elle était là. Qui donc pouvait bien y être à cette heure-ci à part elle ? Il s'approcha donc lentement, tout en se demandant réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'indécision marquant ses pas, il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il avait marché trop vite, et il se retrouva devant l'entrée grande ouverte, avec une vue directe sur l'intérieur. Elle était assise sur un tabouret de palefrenier, ayant allumé un lampion accroché à un des piliers délimitant les stalles. Elle tenait un bijou de sa main droite, alors que de la gauche, elle se tenait fermement les côtes. Eomer avait du réveiller ses blessures, il l'avait entendu gémir lors de son altercation. Elle pleurait, en silence, ses larmes habillant ses joues d'un tracé de lumière. La gemme captait la clarté avec force, et de magnifiques éclats bleus se faisait voir quand elle bougeait la pierre entre ses doigts. Sa voix s'éleva, comme un murmure, et il en capta tout le sens. « Je suis désolée mère … je pense que je n'aurai pas le courage d'avancer, de comprendre. Parfois, je ne trouve plus l'énergie pour continuer … si seulement ... » elle referma les doigts dessus le pendentif avec force, tandis qu'elle venait de s'apercevoir du coin de l'œil, que quelqu'un était sur le parvis des écuries et l'observait en silence. Elle se redressa sur son assise, en serrant les dents sous les douleurs que cela lui procurait, puis sans regarder l'intrus elle déclara :

« La fête est-elle à ce point médiocre pour que vous vouliez la fuir ? »

L'ourlet des lèvres de Legolas s'étira gracieusement, réellement attendri au final, par son côté revêche. Il avança alors à la lumière, sachant pertinemment qu'il empruntait un chemin bardé d'épines. En effet, il n'avait rien de plus divertissant à faire en cette soirée, vu que son adversaire du concours de boisson s'était ridiculisé quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, les pintes avaient tout de même un peu éméché son altesse elfique, le désinhibant légèrement au passage. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce contexte en effet, ne lui déplaisait guère. Elle le laissa s'avancer en silence, son esprit batailleur considérablement amoindri en cette soirée. Ses douleurs, son altercation avec Eomer, et ce collier qui surgissait du passé, sans parler de l'alcool mélangé à la potion étrange de Gandalf. Tout cela ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Elle posa son dos contre le pilier derrière elle, dégageant ses côtes pour pouvoir mieux respirer, et elle le fixa en disant sombrement :

« Vous venez achever l'animal blessé Seigneur de Vertbois ?

\- Je mange que peu de viande, vous devriez le savoir avec vos années aux côtés du Seigneur Elrond. Les Elfes se nourrissent un peu différemment.

\- Oui un peu d'eau et d'air pur hein ! Fit-elle reprenant de son mordant. Je connais également vos mœurs et vos coutumes. J'apprends assez vite, ce qui m'a permis de survivre jusqu'ici.

\- L'apprentissage de la violence n'est pas souhaitable …

\- Il est nécessaire Seigneur de Vertbois, car la vie vous apprend très tôt si vous voulez faire partie des prédateurs ou du gibier.

\- Et de quelle parti êtes-vous ? Prédateur ? Gibier ? Et si vous étiez seulement humaine ? »

Elle eut un petit rire qui la fit souffrir, elle serra les dents en reprenant son souffle. Refixant son attention sur son visage parfait, elle déclara :

« Que savez-vous de tout ceci cher Prince ? Pour vous, l'un comme l'autre ne vous concerne pas. Votre peuple est tellement bénis des Valars, nous ne sommes rien comparés à vous...

\- Est-ce donc cela qui vous ronge dans le fond ?

\- Peut-être. Si j'avais été une des vôtres, jamais je n …. » mais elle s'arrêta, sentant qu'elle en disait trop.

Le regard clair de Legolas s'assombrit, comprenant ses pensées. Elle déglutit avec effort à nouveau, sentant toute la fatigue du monde lui plomber les épaules. Son regard toujours posé sur Legolas, elle finit par s'avouer qu'elle le trouvait beau. Aussi attirant même qu'Elladan et Elrohir. Etait-ce si surprenant ? Elle soupira face à cette cruelle vérité. Le souvenir de son visage marqué l'envahissant. Elle se porta machinalement une main sur sa cicatrice, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de l'elfe. Ce dernier voyait à son regard les sombres tergiversations que son esprit lui offrait.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher, vous êtes épuisée.

\- La compagnie des chevaux me réconforte, il m'est déjà arrivé de dormir dans les écuries, juste pour échapper au monde des hommes. Ils sont … comme moi.

\- Sauf qu'ils acceptent de porter le cavalier, et qu'ils ne boudent pas les caresses ou les présents, énonça Legolas avec finesse.

\- Et qu'est-ce que cela pourrait bien vous faire à vous, que je daigne faire ceci ?!

\- Je vous rassure je ne vous demanderai jamais de me porter ! » S'exclama-t-il avec malice, un air espiègle dépeint sur le visage.

Elen le fixa, confondue, puis elle commença à rire, lui tirant affreusement sur les côtes. Un rire qui se mêla vite aux larmes, elle fit en secouant la tête :

« Vous êtes fin, Seigneur de Vertbois, c'est une qualité indéniable. Et têtu, mais je ne sais si cela est une vertu ou un défaut.

\- A vous de me le dire …. » lui dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Elle rangea son médaillon sous ses habits, et analysant la situation elle s'avoua avec dégoût, que ces instants avec cet elfe, étaient plutôt bien agréables. Se rendant compte de la situation, un élan d'orgueil la fouetta.

« Et vous pourrez peut-être me dire, ce que vous trouvez de si distrayant à parler avec une paysanne au visage marqué ?! Lança-t-elle à nouveau sur ses gardes.

\- La distraction se trouve ailleurs que dans la contemplation d'un visage.

\- Alors est-ce donc juste une façon de voir si vous pourriez obtenir ce qu'Elladan et Elrohir, partagent avec moi ?! » fit-elle d'une voix forte, se relevant vivement.

Elle émit un glapissement de douleur, se pliant en deux sous l'élancement qui lui déchira le flanc. Legolas la prit par les épaules, et il la vit très pale, la douleur devait être insoutenable. Il s'aperçut que son bandage au bras était plein de sang. La plaie devait avoir du mal à cicatriser avec toute ses agitations. Elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur ses épaules, et elle essaya de se dégager. Il ne la laissa pas faire cette- fois-ci. Il lui prit les avant-bras avec force, et c'est là qu'il les vit, les étoiles bleues. A la lueur vacillante des bougies, les éclats bleus éparpillés dans ses iris noirs, ressemblaient à d'infimes soleils. Comme des gemmes précieuses soudées à la paroi d'une obscure caverne. Des fragments aussi resplendissants, que les éclats de la gemme qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux sombres barraient son visage qui rougissait peu à peu sous la colère. Ayant du mal à respirer, elle se défendit en ordonnant :

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Il ressentit la même sensation que dans le village en feu. Sa voix semblant vibrer dans sa tête. Sentant ses doigts défaire leur étreinte doucement, faisant fléchir sa volonté. Puis il se reprit et demanda :

« Mais par les Valars ! Quel est donc cette magie ?!

\- Lâchez-moi Legolas ! » S'écria-t-elle enragée.

Mais les elfes détenaient une force qu'elle n'avait pas. Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise, puis ses souvenirs engloutirent son esprit, et les douleurs lancinantes qui perforaient ses côtes, finirent par l'étouffer et avoir raison d'elle. Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites, et il la retint avant qu'elle ne sombre. Il se trouva désemparé face à cela, puis la couchant délicatement sur le sol, il enleva les cheveux qui lui striaient le visage. Oui, la cicatrice était visible, mais la noblesse de ses traits également. Sans défense, inanimée, il ne put s'empêcher ses doigts de parcourir le fil de sa mâchoire, ressentant la joie qui possède, quand on touche un animal sauvage. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, et se souvenant du chemin de sa demeure, il la ramena chez elle. Instinctivement, elle se pelotonna contre lui, son organisme transi et fourbu recherchant la chaleur. Il arriva devant la porte, et vit de la lumière à l'intérieur, il cogna et Kieran vint ouvrir. Son visage d'abord marqué par la surprise, s'inquiéta de suite en voyant sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

« Venez ! » fit-il prestement en faisant un signe à Legolas.

L'elfe s'exécuta, et conduisit la femme jusque dans sa chambre, il délogea le chat qui dormait paisiblement, et l'allongea. Il se retourna et vit que le vieil homme se tenait sur une béquille en bois.

« Une blessure à Fort-le-Cor, pour cela que je suis rentré plus tard. »

L'elfe fronça les sourcils à cette annonce, se doutant qu'Elenluinë allait tout faire pour rester à ses côtés à présent. Kieran du lire sur son visage ses pensées, et avec un sourire bienveillant il déclara :

« Ce n'est rien Seigneur des Forêts. Il est hors de question qu'elle abandonne sa place aux côtés du roi pour m'assister. Son destin est ailleurs … et il l'a toujours été. Merci pour tout. Je ne veux pas plus vous importuner.

\- Vous ne m'importunez nullement maître forgeron. Sa blessure saigne à nouveau au bras, et je pense que le remède de Gandalf devrait lui faire du bien.

\- Oui, merci encore. » fit Kieran qui poussait gentiment l'elfe vers la sortie.

Legolas s'en aperçut, il avança d'un pas plus leste, et une fois sur le palier, ils se saluèrent courtoisement. Il se retrouva face à la surface en bois qui se referma presque sur son visage, le vieil homme ne voulant apparemment pas que la discussion s'éternise. D'abord un peu frustré, le prince se tourna vers le château, et regardant le firmament, il sourit presque bêtement en fixant les étoiles. Il avait vu en cette soirée, des astres bien plus incomparables.

Alors que l'aube allait se lever, au moment même où Pippin entrait en contact avec le P_alantír_, Elen s'éveilla en hurlant, éveillée par d'affreux cauchemars.


	3. Héritage

Même si le matin était encore jeune, la chaleur se faisait sentir. Luttant contre la douleur, Elen essayait bravement de refixer une planche du rond de longe, dont elle se servait pour travailler les jeunes chevaux. Des clous dans la bouche, elle avait calé le bois sur son genou, et avec un marteau elle essayait vainement de la clouer. Bien évidemment, cette position lui faisait un mal de chien, et pour la quatrième fois, à cause de sa fébrilité, la planche chuta. Lui faisant sortir un chapelet de jurons digne de faire rougir un charretier. Transpirante, elle inspira un bon coup, et réfléchissant, elle déclara soudain, ayant une idée :

« Tu vas voir ma vieille si tu vas encore me faire perdre mon temps ! »

Elle trouva une corde, et replaçant la planche sur le pilier, elle la fixa ainsi d'un côté, puis de l'autre, finissant par la clouer proprement.

« Et voilà ! » fit-elle en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon plein de poussière.

Depuis l'aube elle œuvrait pour oublier ses cauchemars. Elle avait chaud, et son état n'aidait pas. Elle vit le bac d'eau non loin, et se penchant au dessus, elle prit du liquide dans ses mains et se nettoya le visage, pour ensuite se mouiller la nuque et les cheveux, les trempant totalement au passage. Elle savait qu'elle risquait d'attraper un bon rhume, mais qu'importe, elle ne se souciait guère de tous ces détails. Elle massa son bras droit, sa cicatrice la lançait toujours plus ou moins. Elle ouvrit le portail qui fermait le rond, et prenant un licol en corde qui traînait non loin, elle se figea quand elle vit Aragorn planté au milieu du chemin, et qui devait l'observer depuis de longues minutes. Elle releva le menton, et passant à côté de lui elle dit poliment :

« Bonjour Seigneur Aragorn !

\- Bonjour Da … Elenluinë. » se reprit-il avant qu'elle ne l'envoie balader.

Plus il la regardait, plus son impression de déjà-vu s'accentuait. Son opiniâtreté était impressionnante, et nul doute qu'elle devait faire pâlir nombre d'hommes. Une femme vigoureuse et d'un courage exemplaire. Il était dommage que tant de choses la rongent, la rendant imbuvable la plupart du temps. Il la regarda s'activer, trouvant sa silhouette des plus plaisante à regarder. Elle lui rappelait Arwen, avec une indéniable force en plus. Jamais une dame elfique ne ferait ce qu'elle fait, ni se conduirait de la sorte. Comme avait dit Legolas, beaucoup d'un homme dans un corps de femme, ce qui navra l'héritier du Gondor. Elle attrapa un jeune cheval dans la jeunesse de l'âge. Une belle bête à la robe bais, qui piétinait déjà sur place. Elle le mena sagement vers l'extérieur, et l'animal cabrait et exécutait de magnifiques « lançades ». Mais elle restait impassible en lui parlant doucement, sa main gantée, fermement arrimée à la longe. Elle le lâcha dans l'enclos et l'animal jeta tout son feu, créant un nuage de poussière dense. Il ne vit plus d'elle que son ombre longiligne en contre-jour. C'est alors qu'il haussa un sourcil quand il l'entendit parler en elfique. De doux mots rassurants qui canalisèrent l'animal peu à peu. Aragorn s'approcha, fasciné de voir une femme à l'œuvre dans ce travail normalement réservé aux hommes. Il ne dit rien, il la regarda juste évoluer avec le cheval qui se faisait à sa présence, à sa proximité. Après de longues minutes, c'est lui qui vint à elle, alors qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Elle lui gratta le chanfrein, et la bête, trouvant cela fortement agréable, appuya le contact dessus. Elle finit par rire en disant :

« Aïe sale bête, je suis blessée moi ! »

Et les yeux d'Aragorn se posèrent naturellement sur le bandage à son bras, et il savait, grâce à son ami elfique, qu'elle en portait également sous ses habits. Pourtant elle était là. Legolas arriva justement et se posta à ses côtés.

« Les troupes vont partir, le Roi Théoden vient de se lever et de commencer à donner des ordres. Que fait-elle ?

\- Son travail mon ami. Je pense qu'elle veut tout faire pour soulager son père au mieux.

\- Elle n'en aura pas le temps.

\- Je sais. Mais laissons-lui un peu de répit. Ce qui l'attend, ne lui en donnera plus l'occasion.

\- Je ne pense pas que le Roi Théoden lui donne l'autorisation de se battre au Gondor.

\- Et vous pensez, Legolas, qu'elle se satisfera d'une simple interdiction ? Je crois qu'elle voudra suivre la cavalerie tout du long. Quitte à risquer sa vie …

\- C'est bien cela qui m'ennuie, le champs de bataille n'est pas la place d'une femme.

\- Je suis certains que les aïeux des Rohirrim devaient penser la même chose en ce qui concerne le travail des chevaux. Mais voyez par vous-même ….

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Aragorn ! Pesta légèrement Legolas.

\- Vraiment ?! Pourtant, il y a autant de risque à affronter un cheval sauvage qu'un orque. Parfois les premiers ont même plus de vices que les seconds. » déclara Aragorn en tournant les talons et retournant voir le roi Théoden.

Legolas observa Elenluinë, et toute à son travail, elle ne lui accorda pas une attention. Il finit par suivre son ami, la laissant terminer tranquillement.

« N'oublies pas les remèdes que Gandalf t'as laissé !

\- Oui père.

\- Et des rechanges.

\- Oui père.

\- Et …

\- Oui père je sais ! Ne t'inquiètes donc pas !

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas alors que ma fille part à la guerre ! »s'indigna Kieran élevant la voix d'un seul coup.

Elen s'arrêta de suite, levant les yeux vers lui. Il se tenait dans la pièce centrale de leur demeure, la jambe dans une atèle, le bras posé sur une béquille, et le visage ravagé par la crainte. Elle soupira, et venant vers lui elle promit :

« Je ferai attention père, promis.

\- Comme tu l'as fait au Gouffre de Helm ? Ironisa-t-il

\- C'était nécessaire …. se défendit Elenluinë dune voix lasse. Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour mon comportement, je m'en serai à jamais voulu si Dame Eowyn avait eu des problèmes par manque de courage de ma part.

\- Il n'y a pas que le courage Elen … j'aurais tant aimé que … mais sa voix se tut, ses yeux baignés de larmes.

\- Je sais, tu aurais aimé avoir une belle petite famille, des petits enfants à chérir … que je sois une bonne fille, une belle épouse … dit-elle soudain envahie par le chagrin, là qu'ils devaient réellement se séparer, peut-être comprenait-elle tout juste, la douleur qu'elle avait pu lui infliger parfois. Me pardonneras-tu d'avoir été une si mauvaise fille pour toi ? »

Le regard de Kieran s'agrandit sous la surprise face à cette déclaration, et venant la prendre dans ses bras il déclara en l'étreignant à lui faire mal :

« Tu n'as jamais été une mauvaise fille Elen ! Tu es même ma plus grand fierté, mon indomptable fille. Si j'avais eu un héritier mâle, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit comme toi ! »

Les larmes muettes roulèrent sur les joue d'Elenluinë, qui accepta qu'il la serre ainsi pendant de longues secondes, sans le repousser. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle lui sourit tendrement en s'apercevant que la peau de l'homme devant elle, était tout aussi inondée de larmes. Il alla chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, puis boitillant, il tendit un paquet de tissu à sa fille.

« J'ai fait sa petite soeur ! Elle fronça les sourcils en déballant l'objet, et un éclat blanc apparut soudainement tandis qu'elle découvrait une dague magnifique, réplique miniature de l'épée qu'il lui avait forgé. Elles sont faites du même métal, tranchante comme un croc, solide comme le roc. Et .. tu prendras également Vailima avec toi.

\- Père ?! Protesta-t-elle

\- Non écoutes, je ne vais pas pouvoir monter avant un long moment. Je préfère qu'il soit dehors, avec toi. Et de plus, je n'aurai pas confiance en un autre destrier pour veiller sur toi. C'est un cheval elfique ma fille ! A part certains Méaras, aucune monture ne peut-être plus sûre. Le Seigneur Elrond aimera le fait que je te l'ai confié. Il t'aime tellement ce Seigneur des Elfes, je me demande comment il a pu autant te supporter ! Fit Kieran avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je crois qu'Elladan et Elrohir ont dû affiner sa patience pendant de longs siècles avant qu'ils ne me trouvent. Faisant du Seigneur Elrond, l'être le plus imperturbable que je connaisse.

\- Et un très bon précepteur. Un cor sonna au loin. Vite ! Il faut te hâter, ils s'en vont ! » Déclara Kieran en l'aidant à finir de ranger ses affaires.

Ils se séparèrent sur le perron de leur demeure, elle alla chercher Vailima qui était déjà sellé, et elle ne put contenir un pleur furtif face à ce spectacle. Ce n'est qu'en cet instant qu'elle découvrit que Kieran, était le seul homme, qu'elle avait jamais aimé. Comme une fille peut aimer un père. Quand elle passa à cheval devant lui, elle lui dit sincèrement :

« Prends soin de toi père ! Je te ferai honneur !

\- Reviens-moi en vie surtout !

\- Promis ! puis sentant son courage se volatiliser, elle déclara, je t'aime père ! »

Elle lança Vailima au petit galop, et l'animal se joignit aux troupes. Kieran la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la distinguer, et le coeur lourd, il rentra chez lui, seul. Elle fila vers l'avant, prenant la place qui lui revenait, derrière le Roi Théoden, et les autres Seigneurs. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que certains d'entre eux la dévisageaient étrangement, avec la même insistance que le Seigneur Aragorn quelques fois. Vêtus de Gris, Elladan et Elrohir se tenaient avec eux. Un des deux petits êtres qu'elle avait aperçut lors du banquet, se tenait sur un poney blanc, vêtu des atours d'écuyer du Rohan. Elle fronça les sourcils en l'observant, se demandant à quoi le Roi Théoden pouvait bien jouer, puis visant Eowyn, elle vint à sa hauteur, sous le sourire complice de son amie de sang royal.

Ils chevauchèrent longuement pour parvenir jusqu'à Dunharrow, et là-bas ils établirent le campement. Elenluinë s'occupa des montures royales et de celles des Seigneurs, s'activant malgré les douleurs qui lui labouraient gentiment le corps. Elles s'estompaient mais elles gênaient encore nombre de ses gestes. Elle vit les hommes manger et boire autours des feux de camps, et elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait se joindre à eux. Essayant d'être la plus discrète possible, et la plus futée aussi, elle vint vers la tente royale, et elle vit Théoden qui lui fit signe pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Avec un regard presque paternel il déclara :

« Reste le plus possible à mes côtés. Eowyn est une noble dame, rien ne peut lui arriver. Toi par contre, je n'ai pas les yeux partout, et Gamelin également, pour contrer toute la bêtise masculine qui peut régner dans les rangs d'une armée aussi vaste.

\- Compris, j'essaierai de faire au mieux roi Théoden. »

Il l'observa un moment, et avec un autre sourire il avoua :

« Je suis heureux que tu sois là Elen, je n'aurai rêvé plus avisé pour s'occuper de la cavalerie.

\- Merci. » Fit-elle alors, confuse devant la sincérité de son regard.

Elle prit un bol de potage et du pain, et commençant à manger, elle vit qu'un des hommes habillés en gris la défigurait sans un mot. Elle demanda vertement :

« Quoi ? Vous n'avez jamais vu une femme écuyère royale avant ?! Bien ! Vous aurez de quoi raconter à vos amis quand vous rentrerez chez vous ! »

L'homme resta bouche bée devant sa réaction, puis se levant il vint vers elle, et la saluant courtoisement ce qui la sidéra il demanda :

« Excusez-moi, mais j'avais l'impression de vous connaître. »

Aragorn, entendant et voyant la conversation qui se tramait non loin, s'approcha doucement, quelque peu soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas totalement perdu la raison. Legolas et Gimli suivirent leur ami, tout aussi intrigués. Elenluinë arqua un sourcil, son morceau de pain flottant totalement dans sa soupe, les doigts à moitié enfoncés dans le liquide.

« Vous ne vous appelleriez pas Eanna par hasard ? »

Elenluinë fit un mouvement de gauche à droite avec la tête, totalement surprise par la question que cet inconnu venait de lui poser.

« Je m'appelle Elenluinë, fille de Lelya.

\- Lelya ? Répéta l'homme surpris.

\- Oui vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Commença à s'impatienter Elen qui se leva brusquement pour lui faire face, faisant tomber son bol au passage.

\- C'est fascinant à quel point vous pouvez lui ressembler, la même taille, les mêmes traits, à part la couleur de vos yeux, rien ne diffère. Si ce n'est que vous êtes bien plus athlétique.

\- Suffit avec vos paroles sibyllines ! Vous commencez à m'importuner sérieusement à la fin ! » lâcha Elenluinë qui sentait réellement qu'elle allait vite lui remettre les idées en place.

Théoden se posta derrière elle, alors qu'Aragorn et ses amis s'avançaient également. Les hommes vêtus de gris vinrent derrière l'homme qui ne cessait de la presser.

« Que se passe-t-il Halbarad ? Demanda Aragorn entrant dans la conversation.

\- Mais enfin Seigneur Aragorn ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu ! C'est une des nôtre … c'est une Dúnedain ! »

La nouvelle choqua toute l'assemblée. Elenluinë regarda Halbarad, figée, ne sachant plus que dire. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, alors que les cauchemars affreux de la veille venaient lui agresser l'esprit. Elle se sentit suffoquer, des souvenirs venant hanter le brouillard de ses pensées, semblant la droguer au point de lui donner la nausée. Elle arriva à fixer son attention sur un point pour ne pas sombrer, puis elle vit Elladan et Elrohir près de ces étrangers. Les fusillant de ses yeux obscurs, elle s'écria :

« Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ?! Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit !

\- Non Bereniell ! Attends ! » S'exclama Elladan qui voulut la suivre alors qu'elle reculait, prise d'épouvante. Elle se heurta doucement à Théoden qui était derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face, se trouvant nez-à-nez avec lui, était-il lui aussi au courant ? Sentant un sentiment irrépressible de panique la posséder, elle prit la fuite devant toutes ces attentions soudaines. « Elenluinë ! » Cria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit.

« Laisse-la Elladan, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment. Elle n'ira pas bien loin. déclara Elrohir d'une voix douce.

\- Père ne nous a rien dit, Elrohir. Avait-il peur que l'on lui dévoile ses origines ?

\- Je ne sais ce que Père a pensé. Mais je gage qu'il y a un lien avec le médaillon que nous lui avons rendu. Il énonça, Bereniell, dire que c'est lui qui lui a trouvé ce surnom. Je suis certain que ce n'était pas innocent.

\- Un médaillon à la gemme bleue n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain Legolas sortant de l'ombre, coupant Elrohir dans ses pensées.

\- Oui. C'est l'unique héritage de sa mère. Elle nous a demandé de lui donner, et de la sauver. Elle n'avait pas encore rejoint la mort quand nous les avons trouvé. » Elladan grimaça en se souvenant de la barbarie à laquelle ils avaient été les témoins. Elrohir lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'aimait se remémorer tout ceci. Cela leur rappelait trop le sort qu'avait subi leur propre mère, enlevée et torturée par des orques. C'était pour cela, qu'ils s'étaient tant attachés à elle quand ils l'avaient sauvé. Voyant en ce miracle, la possibilité d'une seconde chance.

La nuit était froide, mais rien n'égalerait la froidure qui envahissait son coeur. Elle prit le médaillon de dessous ses vêtements, et elle le fixa de longues secondes. Assise sur un rocher surplombant le campement, elle était sous la lumière de la lune. Sa fine silhouette se découpant sur la toile de fond constellée d'étoiles. Elle s'essuya rageusement les larmes qui envahissaient ses joues abondamment. Puis ses pensées divaguèrent, exténuée, elle se laissa porter par elles.

_« Regarde Elen, il est beau n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Oui maman, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_\- C'est un collier qui appartenait à ma mère, et sa mère avant elle. Et un jour, il te reviendra à toi aussi ! Déclara Lelya avec un sourire tendre tandis que sa fille attrapait le bijou de ses petits doigts._

_\- Il est magnifique!_

_\- Et très ancien. C'est un porte-bonheur tu sais …. »_

Elenluinë eut un sombre rictus à ce souvenir, enserrant la gemme dans sa main, elle fit à voix haute :

« Un porte-bonheur hein ?! Tu n'as même pas été capable de sauver ma mère …. et moi non plus d'ailleurs …. »

Elle recroquevilla ses jambes sur sa poitrine, collant son front sur ses genoux, et continua à pleurer en tremblant. La nuit était réellement fraîche en cette saison.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver Elen ... la voix surgit de derrière elle, et Elladan sortit des ombres, suivi par son jumeau.

-Allez-vous en ! S'écria-t-elle la gorge brûlante, se retenant vaillamment de pleurer alors que tout semblait se disloquer en elle.

-Nous ne savions rien, je peux te le jurer Bereniell, fit Elrohir sincère. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière elle, et Elladan vit à sa position qu'elle ne les regarderait pas. Cela lui fit mal, et il savait l'entêtement de leur protégée. Elle cacha à nouveau le collier sous son pourpoint, et reniflant elle déclara :

« Au courant ou pas, tout ceci ne changera rien de toutes façons. Les morts restent morts, et ceux qui demeurent, endurent la vie plus qu'ils ne la vivent.

\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît Elen … demanda Elladan mortifié par la vision qu'elle leur donnait, par ce désespoir qui semblait couler en elle comme un poison.

\- Nous … nous allons partir, avec le Seigneur Aragorn et la Compagnie Grise … les Dúnedain si tu préfères.

\- Je ne préfère rien !

\- Arrêtes ! Nous allons emprunter le Chemin des Morts Elenluinë ! Il se peut que nous ne revenions pas de ce voyage ! » fit alors Elrohir profondément affecté par tout ceci.

Elle se redressa mollement, souffrant de l'effort que cela lui demandait sur les côtes, et elle les observa longuement sans un mot.

« Dois-je en ce cas vous dire adieu ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Fais ce que tu veux ! Lança alors Elrohir à bout de patience. Si c'est tout le sentiment que tu as à notre encontre ! » il tourna les talons, et repartit dans l'autre sens, puis il sentit sa main glacée sur la sienne. Quand il lui fit face, elle vint le serrer contre elle, enfouissant sa tête sur son épaule, en disant difficilement :

« Imbécile ! Tu sais très bien les sentiments qui m'animent. Si je vous perdais, c'est comme si je perdais des frères. Après ma mère, devrai-je aussi vous pleurer ? Et me noyer dans des océans de larmes que rien ne pourra plus assécher.

\- Bereniell …. souffla Elrohir dans ses cheveux noirs. Je te promets que tu ne nous pleureras pas, et que nous nous reverrons.

\- Mais quand ?

\- Quand le Gondor aura à nouveau un roi ma belle. Nous devons partir vers la Lothlórien, la cité noire de Dol Guldur va envoyer ses troupes, nous irons prêter main forte à Thranduil, Celeborn et Galadriel, ainsi qu'Haldir. Puis nous reviendrons juste avant l'attaque à Minas Tirith .

\- Je sais que tout ceci vous incombe … pourtant une part bien égoïste me souffle de vous garder auprès de moi. De vous supplier de rester, murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Allons donc, toi nous supplier ? » Fit Elladan avec un charmant sourire.

Elle braqua son attention sur lui, et voyant son beau visage si tourmenté, elle s'en voulut de leur faire subir tout ceci. Elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes maladroites, et rétorqua :

« Comme je vous dis souvent : même pas en rêve ! »

Les jumeaux eurent un petit rire de concert, et Elladan lui demanda :

« Tu viendras nous saluer avant que nous ne partions ? Nous quittons le camps très bientôt, nous ne pouvons plus attendre, les pirates d'Umbar envahissent le Sud du Gondor ….

\- Je viendrais promis, laisse-moi le temps de reprendre un peu de ce que je suis.

\- Oui ma belle, nous t'attendrons. » Elrohir vient l'embrasser sur le front, et Elladan vint la serrer dans ses bras doucement. Elle les regarda disparaître dans les ombres des hauts rochers, et inspirant à fond, elle riva son attention sur les étoiles. Même si une profonde tristesse habillait tous ses pas, elle savait la chance de les avoir. L'affection qu'ils avaient pour elle lui donna un regain d'énergie, et bien consciente de tous les dangers qui l'attendaient, elle ferait face, juste pour pouvoir les retrouver. Elle regarda vers le campement, et elle vit Legolas qui avait le visage rivé vers elle. Elle était certaine que ses yeux d'elfes avaient tout vu si il l'avait décidé ainsi. Qu'importe, en cette soirée, elle s'accorda le droit d'être humaine. Ou faisant partie de ces Dúnedains, que tous semblent tant apprécier. Quoi que soient ses origines, elle était fille de Lelya, et pupille de Kieran le Maître Forgeron avant tout, et cela l'animait de bien plus de fierté.

Elle redescendit assez maladroitement dans la nuit noire, il était bien plus simple de faire l'ascension que l'inverse quand on ne voyait presque rien. Bien évidemment, elle trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à la branche d'un arbre rabougri, qui poussait entre deux roches. Elle soupira, puis elle crut qu'elle allait mourir de honte tandis qu'elle sentait la branche céder sous son poids dans un craquement sinistre. Elle bascula en avant, et le réflexe qu'elle eut fut de croiser ses bras sur sa cage thoracique pour se protéger du choc … qui ne vint pas. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour encaisser au mieux, mais quelque chose avait retenu sa chute, très habilement d'ailleurs. Le souffle néanmoins coupé par le bras secourable, elle ouvrit les yeux en gémissant, et face au vide, elle tourna la tête légèrement pour voir qui était son sauveur en cette catastrophique descente. A peine eut-elle perçut les mèches blondes, qu'elle poussa un profond soupir. Décidément, il était partout. Il la redressa lestement, et ses yeux bleu-gris la fixaient avec bienveillance. Elle releva le menton, mais de bonne grâce elle lui chuchota un « merci » courtois. Ses beaux yeux clairs s'arrondirent de surprise à ce mot, et il déclara :

« Et bien, cette soirée est pleine de rebondissements dites-moi !

\- Oui et mon dernier rebond aurait pu être bien plus douloureux si vous n'aviez été là Seigneur de Vertbois. D'ailleurs, je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez comme mon ombre.

\- Qui sait, répondit-il, un air hautain dépeint sur le visage.

\- Vous me faites penser à votre père quand vous êtes ainsi !

\- Vous … vous connaissez mon père ? Demanda Legolas réellement saisi devant cette déclaration.

\- Connaître est un grand mot. Je l'ai juste croisé une fois, et il m'a paru aussi aimable qu'un Warg atteint de pneumonie !

\- Je suis certain qu'il apprécierait la comparaison … fit Legolas avec un petit rire. Il l'aida à redescendre gentiment, et une fois qu'ils eurent franchi les derniers mètres il déclara, alors comme ça, vous êtes une Dúnedain !

\- Je suis ce que je suis ! » Fit-elle en se raidissant de suite à ses mots.

Legolas sut qu'il venait de faire une erreur, décidément, rien n'était joué d'avance avec cette femme. Cette maladresse clôtura la discussion, au grand dam de l'elfe sylvain. Ils rejoignirent les tentes seigneuriales, et Elenluinë vit Eowyn qui parlait avec Aragorn. Cette dernière avait le visage figé dans une sourde douleur, et Elen eut peur de la voir ainsi. L'héritier d'Isildur vit sa présence, et d'un signe de la tête, il lui fit un salut très cordial, regrettant peut-être de ne pas avoir pu parler de ses origines avec elle. Il enfourcha Arod, et Legolas prit Gimli avec lui. L'elfe jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers Elenluinë, et celle-ci lui fit un signe discret, ce qui suffit à gratifier l'elfe de contentement. Elladan et Elrohir passèrent devant elle à cheval, et elle leur murmura :

« Au revoir donc, mes frères, soyez prudents.

\- Oui ma belle ! Nous nous retrouverons à Minas Tirith ! Courage et crois en toi ! » dirent-ils en choeur, comme si ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre. Une fois que la vingtaine de cavaliers ait pris le sombre corridor qui les menait à leur destin, Elenluinë riva son attention sur Eowyn, celle-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et ses grands yeux clairs trahissaient une sourde douleur, qu'aucun homme ne pouvait voir, bien évidemment. La noble dame rejoignit sa tente comme une somnambule, et Elen la rejoignit de suite. Elle entendit le roi Théoden déclarer quelque chose à ses hommes, mais l'état de son amie l'inquiétait bien plus. Elle la trouva assise sur son lit, les mains jointes, et le visage baigné de larmes.

« Eowyn ?! S'alarma Elenluinë. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

\- La mort d'un cœur que je croyais voir vivre, et la dame lui expliqua tout. Vois-tu Elen, c'est peut-être toi qui as raison au final, nul homme ne nous est d'aucune aide. L'amour que nous leur portons, est un trésor qu'ils ont si tôt fait de gâcher. » puis elle éclata en sanglots, et Elenluinë vint la prendre dans ses bras, en la berçant doucement.

« Si il a refusé vos avances parce que son coeur est déjà pris, cela ne fait que démontrer sa noblesse d'âme Eowyn.

\- Oui, et je ne peux que l'aimer encore plus .. gémit Eowyn entre ses bras.

\- Chut Eowyn … délaissez tout ceci. Quand vous rentrerez au Rohan, vous trouverez une belle vie, et un époux qui vous méritera.

\- Rentrer au Rohan … répéta Eowyn pensive, prenant dès-lors la plus grande décision de sa vie. Sachant pertinemment qu'Elenluinë serait la première à lui interdire de mener son propre combat, elle répéta … rentrer au Rohan, oui Elen ... »

La Dúnedain resta de longs moments avec elle, et une fois qu'Eowyn décida d'aller se coucher, Elenluinë sortit de sa tente pour rejoindre la sienne, placée entre celle de la Dame et celle du Roi. Théoden la vit et lui faisant un signe, il l'invita à le rejoindre. Avant qu'elle ne parle il déclara :

« Je n'étais au courant de rien Elenluinë, je savais juste que tu étais particulière. Le Seigneur Elrond ne s'attarde pas sur n'importe qui. Il m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi, sans interférer sur tes choix. Puis, j'ai vu tes formidables capacités avec les chevaux, ton travail témoignait de ta vaillance et de ton implication. C'est donc tout naturellement que je t'ai nommé Écuyère Royale en temps voulu …. jamais cependant je n'aurai imaginé ceci …. pourtant, en te regardant bien. Je veux dire, en te regardant réellement, cela aurait dû se dévoiler à moi …. tu es si particulière Elen … puisse-tu connaître le bonheur. »

Puis il s'engouffra dans sa tente sans un mot de plus, laissant une femme des plus confuse sur le seuil. Elle croisa le regard d'Eomer qui la fixait en silence, et il lui souhaita la bonne nuit dans un salut plutôt courtois. Elle se demanda si le monde tournait bien rond en cette soirée, puis épuisée, elle alla elle aussi se coucher.

Les chevaux étaient prêts, et les cavaliers aussi. Elenluinë avait fait ses adieux à la Dame la veille, car elle devait être levée aux aurores en ce jour. Elle avait revêtu une armure de mailles, et pour la première fois, un casque qui la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Elle savait que le roi Théoden ne voudrait pas d'elle à la fin, elle ne savait pas encore si elle obéirait à son ordre. Aujourd'hui, ils chevauchaient vers leur destinée, vers les plaines du Pelennor. Quand ils arrivèrent alors que le soleil rasant éclairait une plaine à présent noire d'orques, de gobelins et de trolls. Ils se figèrent et frémirent de peur, les engins de sièges s'élevant comme autant de monstres à abattre. Les nuages noirs masquaient le ciel comme s'il était dévoré, s'effondrant dans les abysses.

« Elenuinë ! S'écria le roi. Je veux que tu restes en arrière !

\- Mais Seigneur !

\- C'est un ordre ! Une femme n'a pas sa place sur un champs de bataille ! Tu es ici uniquement pour t'occuper des montures ! A présent vas ! Et restes en vie ! »

Elle croisa son regard bienveillant, et un singulier pressentiment vint lui tordre le ventre. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et tourna bride. Vailima allant contre la main, apparemment insatisfait de cette décision. C'est alors que sur sa gauche, quelque chose retint son attention, un cavalier qui en portait un autre plus petit. La chevelure blonde emmêlée qui cascadait sur ses épaules retint son regard. Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui, mais les cors retentirent, et lançant son cheval au galop devant les lignes de son armée, le roi Théoden motiva ses troupes. Elle entendit sa voix puissante couvrir le tumulte de la guerre plus loin.

« Ne craignez aucune obscurité ! Debout ! Debout Cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées ! Les boucliers voleront en éclats!Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge ! Avant que le soleil ne se lève ! »

Nivacrin piaffait d'impatience alors qu'il le menait à bouts de doigts, tandis que de sa main droite il passait au galop en touchant les lances de la première ligne de cavaliers. Elle le vit sous un jour magnifique, ses jeunes années d'un fier combattant le baignant de magnificence, et une admiration sa faille vint l'étreindre, alors qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle aurait pu le suivre dans le combat, et mourir pour lui sans aucune hésitation.

« Au galop ! Au galop ! Courrez ! Courrez à la ruine! Et à la fin du monde ! …. A mort ! A mort ! »

Et toutes les voix des cavaliers du Rohan reprirent en choeur ces deux mots, rugissants comme une marée. C'est là qu'elle entendit la voix du cavalier qui l'intriguait tant, c'était une voix féminine. Son coeur manqua un battement quand elle devina qu'Eowyn se cachait sous ce casque guerrier. Elle voulut passer entre les rangs des cavaliers, mais la voix de Théoden retentit encore alors qu'il donnait la charge:

« A mort ! Pour Eorlingas ! »

Les cors retentirent, et toute l'armée se mit en marche, bloquant Elenluinë, elle ne put que regarder impuissante la monture d'Eowyn partir au grand galop, suivant les fiers combattants du Rohan. Vailima cabra, essayant de se soustraire à la main qui le retenait. Elenluinë regarda les forces armées du roi Théoden fondre sur l'ennemi, les prenants sur le flanc, perforant leurs lignes avec force. Beaucoup de chevaux furent tués, et de cavaliers aussi, mais rien ne semblait vouloir arrêter leur avancée. Réfléchissant vite, elle regarda le chemin par lequel ils étaient arrivés, puis repensant à la sécurité d'Eowyn, elle serra les doigts sur ses rênes, et s'exclama :

« Autant mourir dans l'honneur ! Mère ! Il est for probable que nous nous revoyions plus tôt que prévu ! Aller Vailima ! Montre à ces bêtes ce que bravoure veut dire ! »

Le cheval se cabra à nouveau en hennissant et faisant un puissant bond en avant, il suivit les traces de ses cousins fiers et courageux. Elle se retrouva vite dans la tourmente, cherchant désespérément Eowyn du regard, mais les hallebardes et les épées qui lui barraient le passage prenaient toute sa concentration. Elle crut la voir près du roi à un moment, puis alors qu'elle venait de décapiter un orque, elle comprit que les péons prenaient la fuite sous les assauts inégaux qu'ils subissaient. Le roi Théoden afficha un air vainqueur qui fondit d'un seul coup, tandis qu'un cor retentissait au loin, présentant à tous l'armée des Haradrims. Chevauchant leur puissants et fascinants Oliphants. Elenluinë eut peur en voyant ces colosses se rapprocher d'eux. Aucun cheval ne pouvait faire face à cette faune exotique. Elle vit le roi Théoden partir alors avec bravoure, suivit des siens. Elenluinë aperçut au loin Eowyn mettre à terre une de ces fabuleuse créature en lui sectionnant les tendons avec habileté, et la Dúnedain ne put réprimer un sourire de fierté. Prenant sa suite, elle fonça dans la bataille. Tout fut très confus, elle entra dans un ballet morbide où son cheval piétinait ses assaillants, tandis que sa lame décapitait et éviscérait tout ce qui se présentait à elle. Un Oliphant s'écrasa non loin de sa monture, et Vailima se cabra violemment fou de peur. Il battit l'air plusieurs fois avec ses antérieurs, et Elenluinë ne put tenir plus, ses anciennes blessures se réveillant au plus mauvais moment. Elle bascula en arrière lourdement. Elle eut le souffle coupé un instant, puis se tenant les côtes, elle reprit son arme, et observa ce qui l'entourait. Ce qu'elle vit la saisi d'effroi. Tant de cadavres, alliés ou ennemis, de chevaux allongés sur le flancs à l'agonie. Quelque chose se brisa en elle en voyant tant d'horreurs. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de trop y réfléchir, des orques et des Haradrim venaient vers elle. Vailima resta à ses côtés, prêt à se battre. Elle lui lança un regard de reconnaissance et fit :

« Père serait fier de toi mon beau ! Ensemble jusque dans la mort ! »

Elle prit une position de défense, et sa lame entra en contact avec un cimeterre noir, des étincelles volant sous la force du choc. Arrachant ce casque qui décidément, la gênait de trop, elle se battit avec rage, mettant à bas plusieurs adversaires, Vailima ruant et cabrant avec force et grâce, tuant à lui seul plus que certains combattants. Ses côtes la faisaient souffrir, elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement. Elle entendit une rumeur au loin, des cris d'épouvante s'élevant plus perçants et morbides que tout ceux qu'elle avait entendu dès-lors. Quelque chose se passait, mais le corps gigantesque de l'animal obstruait sa vue. Une souffle glacé passa à son côté gauche, et elles crut voir des ombres faucher les ennemis du Gondor. Les laissant à l'état de cadavres par un simple contact. Essouflée, épuisée, elle sentit ses genoux flageoler sous elle, et lentement elle se laissa tomber au sol. La main sur son épée dont la lame était encore plantée dans un de ses ennemis. Le visage raide du mort, déformé par une moue de souffrance insoutenable, la fixait de ses yeux vitreux. Elle eut un haut le coeur, et tremblante elle ne trouva plus la force de bouger. La seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire, fut de pleurer. Seule, sur un sol où la poussière et le sang se mêlait dans une union morbide, elle se retrouva coupée de tout. Plongée dans un état apathique, qui ne voyait pas les longues minutes défiler. Vailima restait sagement à ses côtés, lui lançant des œillades inquiètes.

« Elen ! Elen ! » fit soudain la voix d'Elladan qui arriva à atteindre sa conscience.

Il la secouait doucement par les épaules, tandis qu'Elrohir prenait Vailima en main. Elle leva sur lui des yeux hagards, et il l'aida à se relever, mais ses jambes ne la portaient plus.

« Viens là ma belle … viens … nous allons nous occuper de toi. » dit tendrement Elladan, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils l'aidèrent à monter à cheval, et ils la conduisirent vers Minas Tirith. Ils traversèrent les champs du Pelennor ravagés par les combats. Des milliers de cadavres jonchant le sol comme si une moisson mortuaire avait eu lieu. Elle regarda les mètres défiler sous ses yeux, et au loin elle entendit le hurlement d'Eomer qui s'éleva, déchirant la quiétude qui envahissait l'espace. Elle le vit soulever le corps inanimé d'Eowyn, gisant près de Nivacrin, et du roi Théoden, tombés en héros. Ce fut trop pour elle, elle murmura un « Ho non .. » et elle pleura à en fendre l'âme en se pliant sur l'encolure de son cheval. Un mal encore plus grand que celui que lui procurait ses côtes abîmées, venait de l'anéantir.

Elle croisa le regard de Gandalf qui la regardait au loin, et enfouissant son visage dans la crinière claire de Vailima, elle pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemars.

Il la menèrent dans la cité éventrée par les stigmates des affrontements, et le son des sabots claquant sur le sol, avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Arrivées devant les maisons de guérisons, ils voulurent la faire descendre, mais elle s'agrippait aux crins de son fidèle destrier. Ne voulant plus quitter sa présence réconfortante, ne voulant plus replonger dans le monde des hommes et leur folie.

« Bereniell, je t'en prie …

\- Non Elladan … tout est si violent, si insupportable …. dit-elle en serrant les dents pour ne plus pleurer.

\- Elen … » l'appela doucement la voix d'Elrohir.

Elle le regarda et ses yeux gris la suppliaient d'être raisonnable. Ils entendirent du bruit au loin, et un long cortège s'avança, portant Théoden, Eowyn, et le jeune Hobbit qu'elle avait vu plus tôt. A la vu des corps allongés, elle crut que son coeur était perforé de part en part.

« J'ai échoué … je ne l'ai pas protégée ... » fit-elle dans un murmure douloureux.

Elle se laissa glisser de sa selle, étouffant un gémissement au passage, et tenant à peine debout, elle s'avança dans la maison, pour les suivre. Elladan resta pour s'occuper de Vailima, et Elrohir essaya de se frayer un chemin dans la masse du cortège pour la rejoindre. Ils menèrent Eowyn dans une vaste pièce de guérison, le roi Théoden fut amené ailleurs. Elle comprit que les deux n'étaient pas morts, seulement le roi. Elle le suivit, et quand son corps fut déposé dans une pièce à peine éclairée et froide, elle vint vers lui, et posant un genou au sol, le front posé sur la surface en marbre qui accueillait le corps royal, elle murmura pleine de larmes.

« Je suis si désolée Seigneur … j'ai failli. En plus d'avoir outrepassé vos ordres, je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Puissiez-vous me pardonner. Vous qui avez été, depuis toutes ces années, si bon et bienveillant envers moi …. »

Les joues envahies de larmes elle se redressa, et encore sous le choc, elle se tourna vers l'extérieur. Elle vit l'ombre d'Elrohir se découper dans l'embrasure, l'attendant patiemment. Elle avança sans un mot, et décida d'aller voir Eowyn. Elrohir la suivait comme son ombre, silencieux. La porte de la grande salle était à peine à quelques mètres, et elle pressa le pas. Soudainement elle se retrouva face à Eomer, dont le visage ravagé par le chagrin se transforma de suite à sa vue.

« Toi ! Cracha-t-il. Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?! Tu le savais qu'elle allait prendre part au combat et tu n'as rien dit ! Il l'attrapa par son pourpoint en cuir violemment, et elle gémit de douleurs, mais son regard demeurait étrangement neutre.

\- Non, je n'étais au courant de rien, autrement j'aurais été la première à l'arrêter.

\- Toi ! Inutile que tu es ! Incapable de protéger ceux que tu aimes !

\- Elle a fait ce choix par amour Seigneur Eomer. Pour vous et pour le Seigneur Aragorn. Evidemment, il est plus facile de me faire porter tous les torts du monde, dit-elle calmement, la voix tendue par le chagrin.

\- Vas-t-en … le Roi Théoden est mort, il n'a plus besoin de tes services. Ni moi non plus d'ailleurs ! » ordonna-t-il en lui lançant un regard sombre.

Aragorn voulut protester, mais Eomer ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il la relâcha et alla voir sa soeur. Elenluinë resta sans bouger de longues secondes, figée dans l'espace comme une statue de pierre. Ses yeux noirs s'embuèrent, et des larmes silencieuses revinrent habiller son visage. Elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer face à tout ceci, relevant le menton, un éclair sauvage traversa ses prunelles obscures, et elle déclara d'une voix froide :

« Ainsi se terminera donc mon voyage au sein du peuple du Rohan. Je n'ai plus ma place nulle part ! »

Elle fila alors en avant, ses pas poussés par une folie sans nom. Aragorn voulut la suivre mais l'état d'Eowyn était trop préoccupant, il alla l'aider. Laissant la Dúnedain fuir les lieux. Elrohir la suivait d'un pas ample alors qu'elle cherchait les écuries. Elle les trouva après quelques minutes, croisant Hasufeld au passage, qui tendit les naseaux vers celle qu'il connaissait tant. Elle lui lança un douloureux regard et fit :

« Désolé mon beau, il faudra que tu te fasses à quelqu'un d'autre à présent ! »

Elle trouva Vailima aux côtés d'Elladan, et ce dernier fut surpris de la revoir déjà vu son état. Elle empoigna sa selle, et celui-ci s'exclama :

« Es-tu folle Bereniell ?! Tu n'es absolument pas en état de chevaucher.

\- Qu'importe ! Ici ou ailleurs, je n'ai plus ma place alors autant que j'en choisisse une qui me convienne !

\- Ha ! Et où vas-tu donc aller ?! Demanda Elrohir alarmé par la situation.

\- Peut-être à Fondcombe ! J'ai des questions à poser au Seigneur Elrond. Sur mon passé, mon collier, bref … tout ce qui me concerne !

\- Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas ici ? Il viendra de toutes façons si le Seigneur du Mordor est défait.

\- Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît me laisser faire mes choix ?! Vous ai-je retenu quand vous m'avez laissé à Dunharrow ? Ils ne trouvèrent rien à répondre, leur visage dépeignait un lourd chagrin. Elle ne voulait pas le prendre en compte, et de ce fait manquer de courage. Si vous m'aimez, vous devez me laisser faire mes choix ….

\- Nous t'aimons Bereniell, mais ne nous demande pas de te bénir sur le chemin de la folie. Car c'est celui-ci que tu empruntes en partant seule. Je ne cautionnerai pas ton départ, et je compte bien te revoir en maison de guérison d'ici ce soir. Autrement, je te souhaite bonne route, et si les Valars le veulent, nous nous recroiseront. » sa voix était si dure, qu'elle la blessa comme un coup.

Elrohir tourna alors les talons, plus tourmenté qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Elladan toisa Elenluinë et finit par dire :

« Ta douleur t'aveugle. J'espère que tu en as conscience. Mais si nous ne pouvons te faire entendre raison, nous qui sommes si proches, c'est que tu demeureras sourde.

\- Vous êtes trop proches de moi justement, Elladan … et bien que je sois consciente de votre affection à mon égard. A part à vous, je ne manquerai à personne …. » sa voix se brisa à cette annonce.

Elladan sentit sa poitrine se serrer à ces mots, il aurait voulu la prendre contre lui et lui donner une étreinte fraternelle, mais rien n'y ferait, il le savait. Il vint simplement lui embrasser le front, et ses yeux gris-bleus s'embuèrent légèrement, il la laissa seule, priant pour la revoir au plus vite. Elle sangla son cheval en serrant les dents, ses mouvements la faisaient tellement souffrir. Elle mit bien plus de temps qu'il lui en faudrait normalement pour préparer sa monture. Quand la bride fut posée, elle s'apprêta à monter quand une main se posa sur celle qui tenait les rênes et une poignée de crins, la retenant doucement dans son geste. Elle se tourna, surprise, pour se trouver face à Legolas, qui lui demandait ainsi silencieusement de rester. Elle sortit sa main de dessous la sienne vivement, s'arrachant à sa douce attention.

« Et voilà Seigneur de Vertbois où nos chemins se séparent ! Je suis heureuse de vous savoir sain et sauf. Espérons que cette folie cesse au plus vite, et que la raison reprenne un peu ses droits.

\- Comme celle qui vous pousse à partir ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

\- Oui. Le roi Théoden est mort, nul n'a plus besoin de moi à présent, le Seigneur Eomer fera un remarquable Roi, j'en suis certaine !

\- Moi, je ne veux pas que vous partiez … dit Legolas le visage sombre. »

Elle le fixa un instant, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Un sinistre rictus s'extirpa de sa poitrine douloureuse, et elle fit presque moqueuse :

« Nous nous connaissons à peine ! En voilà donc une étrange idée ! Et sauf si votre intelligence a pris congés de votre esprit, il est clair que je ne suis pas une personne à côtoyer ! Je fais bien trop de mal à ceux qui m'entourent !

\- Autant que vous vous en faites ….

\- Êtes-vous ma conscience Seigneur Legolas ? Demanda-t-elle sur le point de sévèrement le remettre à sa place.

\- Non, juste quelqu'un qui voudrait devenir votre ami. Rien de plus, mais même si je ne suis pas des plus intelligent d'après vos dires je sais encore les personnes que j'ai envie ou non de fréquenter. Et c'est bien pour cela, que je vous le demande comme une faveur, restez. Il y a encore tant de tourments et de dangers à l'extérieur. Attendez au moins que les ombres se retirent. Qu'est-ce que quelques jours feront de plus ? Si comme vous le dites, personne ne vous attends. » son regard clair était si sincère de bienveillance, qu'elle ne sut que répondre.

Une autre douleur s'élança dans son corps comme une flèche, et elle dut s'avouer qu'elle ne tiendrait même pas à cheval. Il lut sa souffrance sur son visage.

« Accordez-vous un peu de repos Elenluinë … s'il vous plaît. »

Elle soupira longuement, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Tout était tellement bien établi dans son esprit quelques minutes auparavant, et voilà que ce cher prince venait de tout chambouler. Avec cette beauté abominable où se mêlait tendresse et fermeté, et qu'elle trouvait forcément, charmante. De plus, il avait toujours été courtois avec elle, un peu bizarre, mais courtois. Une ombre s'avança vers eux vivement, apparemment pressée, et la voix d'Aragorn s'éleva :

« Que les Valars soient loués, vous êtes encore là ! J'ai eu peur de vous manquer ! »

Vailima eut un long soupir, se demandant bien ce que ces trois bipèdes comptaient faire. L'héritier d'Isildur déclara :

« Pardonnez Eomer, Elen ! Il est fou de douleur et de chagrin il ne sait pas tout ce qu'il peut dire.

\- Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, mais heureusement que nous ne réagissons pas tous comme lui ! Dit Elen durement, un regain de combativité animant son regard noir-bleuté.

\- Certes .. mais essayez de comprendre. De toutes façons, ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais vous parler. Si vos services ne sont plus demandés au Rohan, voudriez-vous devenir l'écuyère du roi du Gondor en ce cas ?

\- Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en retour totalement assommée par cette requête.

\- Si toutefois nous sortons vainqueur de cette guerre, que j'en réchappe, et que je sois couronné Roi !

\- Je … je ne sais pas … Seigneur, c'est si … soudain … de plus, j'ai des choses à faire avant de ..

\- De vous installer ? Pas de soucis ! J'attendrai votre disponibilité ! Je ne suis pas pressé.

\- En ce cas ….

\- Bien ! L'affaire est entendue, à présent je dois vous laisser, de nombreux malades m'attendent, il s'en retourna d'où il était venu, et alors qu'il allait passer le palier de la porte, il entendit la voix d'Elenluinë déclarer :

\- Si nous sommes encore en vie, Seigneur Aragorn, je vous fais la promesse de danser pour vos épousailles !

\- En ce cas, j'en serai for ravi, et je ferai tout pour revenir en vie, juste pour voir cela ! répondit-il en la saluant très noblement puis il disparut derrière le mur.

\- Danser ? Demanda Legolas surpris.

\- Oui, mais c'est une danse très particulière …. En fin de compte, vous allez voir votre souhait être exaucé, Seigneur de Vertbois, il semblerait que je reste encore quelques temps. »

Elle enleva la bride à Vailima qui poussa un autre soupir, elle lui flatta l'encolure et murmura :

« Merci mon ami, sans toi je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est …. »

L'animal lui donna un coup de nez affectueux sur l'épaule gauche, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle le dessangla et alors qu'elle retirait la selle, elle lâcha tout brutalement, se pliant en deux sous les maux qui lui martyrisaient à présent tout l'organisme. Legolas se pencha vers elle, lui prenant le bras, prévenant, et elle n'eut même pas le courage de le repousser, ce qui montrait bien son état. Elle essaya de se redresser avec son aide, mais rien n'y fit, elle ne tenait plus debout. Elle s'avança fébrilement vers un tabouret, et s'affalant littéralement dessus elle geignit :

« Ça fait tellement mal ! »

Legolas s'alarma de suite en voyant son teint pâle. Puis son regard décela contre toute attente, une tâche de sang maculant son pourpoint en cuir sous sa côte de maille, au niveau de la hanche droite. Elle avait dû être blessée, mais avec les muscles chauds, la rage de l'affrontement, elle ne s'en était pas aperçu. L'elfe prit et reposa la selle convenablement, ne la quittant pas des yeux, puis hésitant il lui souffla :

« Je vais chercher de l'aide Elenluinë, tenez bon ... »

Elle hocha la tête, puis dès qu'il fut parti elle regarda le sang qui se propageait sous ses pantalons, juste en dessous de sa large ceinture, puis anéantie par la fatigue, elle finit par se coucher sur le sol en murmurant :

« Je vais juste me reposer un peu, après ça ira mieux …. juste dormir ... »

Ne sentant plus du tout le froid des dalles ou leur dureté, elle se laissa porter par une étrange et douillette torpeur, qui la fit s'endormir peu à peu.


	4. La Danse de l'Epée

Elle entendit des mots en elfique, mais elle ne reconnut pas la voix des jumeaux. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle se retrouva devant le visage d'Aragorn dont les traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et l'inquiétude. Elle eut du mal à reprendre conscience, une fatigue insondable semblait l'enfoncer dans le matelas sur lequel elle était allongée. Elle vit des murs clairs et stériles, et un flot lumineux qui rendait la visibilité difficile pour ses yeux fatigués. Elle essaya de bouger, et elle sentit les mains d'Aragorn sur son bras droit, la tenant délicatement mais fermement. Elle eut un mouvement de panique et arracha son bras à son contact, essayant de se retourner vivement pour se soustraire à sa proximité. Elle eut un lamentable cri de douleur en faisant ce geste, elle crut qu'une partie de son corps venait de se déchirer. Aragorn soupira et fit d'une voix lasse :

« Vous vous faites souffrir inutilement Elenluinë. Je ne vous veux aucun mal …. »

Elle serra les dents, essayant de ne pas verser de larmes sous la douleur, et répondit misérablement :

« Je sais … c'est juste, plus fort que moi …. »

Elle se repositionna sur le dos, se sentant incapable de faire autre chose. Elle était si lasse, qu'elle luttait vaillamment pour ne pas rechuter.

« Vous êtes dans un triste état mon amie. A force de braver les douleurs, vous avez amenuisé vos ressources, pour cela que vous ressentez une telle fatigue, expliqua Aragorn doucement. Reposez-vous, tant que vous le pouvez ….

\- Et Eowyn ?! Demanda-t-elle soudainement en se souvenant du sort de la noble dame.

\- Hors de danger, n'ayez aucune inquiétude, il lui caressa doucement le front, et venant lui prendre la main délicatement, il lui souffla, dormez Elen … dormez, et quand vous vous éveillerez, une aube nouvelle se lèvera pour les Hommes ... »

Sa voix était très douce, et elle ne put résister plus longtemps au sommeil qui l'attirait inexorablement. Elle referma les yeux, hermétique à tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans leur monde. Et ses songes la menèrent bien loin, sur une île où la montagne au centre s'élevait comme une pointe de diamant. Les mouettes frôlaient les rivages, et de fiers esquifs mouillaient dans un port immense, blanc comme l'écume. Puis une ombre passa devant ses yeux, et une vague gigantesque vint tout avaler sur son passage. Des clameurs s'élevèrent et l'île fut engloutie tandis que certains habitants parvenaient à fuir. Elle vit la vague s'abattre sur elle, et elle hurla en pensant se noyer. Elle se releva vivement dans son lit, ses blessures lancinantes la faisant se recoucher tout aussi prestement. Il faisait nuit, et les bougies allumées donnaient une lumière blafarde. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, et elle vit Eowyn qui la veillait endormie sur une chaise inconfortable.

« Eowyn ?! » dit Elen difficilement.

A l'appel de son prénom la dame s'éveilla, et un franc sourire transforma son visage grave quand elle vit qu'elle était à nouveau consciente. Elen se redressa lentement, son corps semblait vouloir le faire sans trop lui imposer de maux. Elle se cala sur la tête de lit inconfortable qui lui rentra légèrement dans le dos, mais elle passerait outre. Tout était calme, étrangement silencieux. Et Elen était seule dans la pièce, qui était jugea-t-elle, un peu grande pour une personne.

« Vous allez bien Eowyn ?

\- Oui merci, répondit cette dernière en s'avançant vers elle.

\- Je … combien de temps ai-je dormi.

\- Près de quatre jour mon amie. Tu étais si mal en point, que j'ai cru qu'ils avaient eu raison de toi cette fois-ci, déclara Eowyn laconiquement.

\- Non, apparemment la mort ne veut pas de moi, du moins, pas maintenant. Où sont-ils tous donc passé ?

\- A la guerre … pendant que moi je suis prisonnière ici. Ils refusent de me laisser partir avec eux.

\- Et je les comprends ..

\- Comment peux-tu me dire cela alors que tu as foncé avec les soldats dans ce combat qui a failli te coûter la vie ?! Rétorqua Eowyn piquée au vif.

\- Je n'ai suivi les autres que pour vous protéger ! Je vous ai vu juste avant le cor de charge ma Dame ! Fit Elenluinë dont les yeux s'embuèrent sous ses affreux souvenirs.

\- Ho … je vois.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci Dame Eowyn … ni votre blessure, ni la mort de votre Oncle …

\- Cesse-donc de te torturer mon amie, elle vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, et lui ordonnant sans mot de se recoucher, elle lui murmura, je savais que la mort pouvait m'attendre là-bas. Mais je ne voulais pas abandonner ni mon frère, ni mon oncle, ni ….

\- Aragorn …

\- Oui .. avoua Eowyn avec un triste sourire. Mais, malgré tout cela, je les ai perdu Elen … ses yeux clairs se bordèrent de larmes. Nous sommes deux femmes qui ne comprenons pas le monde des hommes, et qui voulons vivre et mourir comme eux … Il nous faut reprendre des forces à présent, qui sait ce que les jours à venir nous réservent. » elle vint lui embrasser la joue délicatement, puis elle se releva en la saluant, allant se coucher, soulagée de voir son amie apparemment tirée des griffes de la mort.

Le lendemain Elenluinë arriva à se lever, et à faire quelques pas dans sa chambre, elle alla vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de la maison de soin, et elle y vit Eowyn, en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ils discutaient paisiblement, et bien que son amie ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait, Elen put lire sur le visage de l'inconnu, qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente. Il avait l'air de bonne naissance, et des plus courtois. Elle se cala sur le dossier du fauteuil qui lui donnait une vue sur l'extérieur, et elle fixa ses yeux sur l'horizon, là où le soleil semblait avoir disparu pour toujours. Elle soupira longuement, ne sachant plus quelle heure ou quel jour il pouvait être, elle était elle aussi prisonnière, mais de son propre corps. Elle prit le médaillon de son collier dans la paume, et caressa la gemme lentement. Elle fredonna un air que sa mère lui avait appris étant petite, et au bout de quelques secondes la gemme se mit à étinceler. Elle la lâcha de suite, confuse, le médaillon venant taper sur sa poitrine sagement, balançant légèrement au bout de sa chaîne. Elle le fixa longuement, ne sachant que faire, puis du bout des doigts elle l'effleura à nouveau., mais rien ne se produisit. Elle renouvela son emprise sur le bijou, elle attendit en silence, puis elle chanta un autre air. La pierre resta inerte. Elle reprit donc le chant qu'elle avait laissé, et la gemme étincela à nouveau. La lumière bleue s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'elle chantait, plus les sons étaient forts, plus la pierre répondait. Elle sentit des fourmillements dans les doigts, qui remontèrent le long de son corps, comme autant d'étoiles. Quant ils atteignirent son visage, les éclats bleus de son regard entrèrent en accord parfait avec celles-ci, et elle ressentit une sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Un sentiment de plénitude totale, de liberté, de puissance même. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, se sentant comme exaltée par l'énergie que la pierre dégageait. Son corps se ressourça, et elle sentit son organisme se remettre peu à peu. La pierre commença à bourdonner entre ses doigts, pour au final la brûler. Elle la lâcha, se sentant étonnamment bien, même si elle n'était pas totalement remise. A des lieux de là, Gandalf tendit l'oreille, perturbé par un son qu'il n'avait entendu depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Les jours passèrent et alors qu'elle se promenait dans les couloirs de la maison de guérison, un bruit assourdissant s'éleva au loin, et des cris de joies habillèrent les murs de la cité blanche. Elle alla dans le parc, et au loin, l'ombre du Mordor s'étiolait comme un orage poussé par des vents violents. Le soleil réapparut, et elle ferma les yeux sous son doux contact. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle vit, sur une des tours, Eowyn qui embrassait Faramir, puis que c'est ainsi qu'il se nommait. En plus du réconfort que lui offrait l'astre flamboyant, elle fut heureuse de voir que son amie, la splendide dame protectrice du Rohan, avait trouvé un homme digne de son amour. Reposant son attention sur les champs du Pelennor, Elenluinë sut, que sa route à ses côtés, venait de s'achever en ce jour. Un mélange de joie et de tristesse s'offrit son coeur, et solitaire, elle alla aux écuries pour voir Vailima.

Cinq à six jours après, l'armée des peuples de l'Occident, revint victorieuse de la Morranon. Et toute la ville salua les héros comme il se devait. Elenluinë regardait tout ceci avec tendresse, bienheureuse que tous ces jours sombres, délivrent enfin ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle resta près d'une heure à les regarder monter les étages de la ville, pour finalement arriver au sommet, là où se tenait le palais royal, et les jardins attenants. Elle soupira longuement, elle avait peut-être eu un secret espoir à un moment, que quelque chose survienne pour la faire changer d'avis, mais c'était apparemment ce que le destin voulait d'elle. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil vers le château, avant de s'enfoncer dans les sombres couloirs du grand bâtiment où elle se tenait. Elle alla vers sa chambre, et tout son paquetage était fait. Tôt ou tard, elle savait que cet instant arriverait. Elle prit ses sacoches, soulagée de ne plus avoir mal. Elle pouvait enfin chevaucher à nouveau. Elle prit le chemin de la sortie, et elle entendit une voix s'élever derrière elle.

« Il me semble Dame Elen, que vous m'aviez promis une danse …. »

Elle se retourna surprise, se trouvant face à Aragorn dont les bras étaient croisés sur la poitrine, le regard provocateur. Elle ne sut que répondre, et quand ses yeux virent Elladan et Elrohir apparaître, elle crut qu'elle allait défaillir de bonheur. Saufs, ils étaient tous saufs. Les jumeaux traversèrent l'espace comme un coup de vent, et vinrent l'étreindre avec chaleur.

« Nous sommes si heureux de te revoir saine et sauve, et en si bonne santé ! Déclara Elladan ému.

\- Vous avez trouvé le moyen de me laisser en arrière oui ?! Les taquina-t-elle

\- Bien évidemment, Elladan a trop peur que tu sois meilleure que lui sur un champs de bataille ! Fit Elrohir avec un superbe sourire goguenard.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! »

Aragorn s'avança, suivit de Gimli, Legolas et Gandalf, et le roi du Gondor la salua très respectueusement.

« Ainsi, ma chère, je vous déclare officiellement Ecuyère du roi du Gondor. Bien que je sois au fait de vos décisions, mon serment reste irrévocable. Cependant, vous m'avez fait une promesse.

\- Je la tiendrai Seigneur Aragorn. Et pour cela, vous allez devoir me trouver tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! »

Il arqua un sourcil curieux, et ne comprenant pas du tout de quoi elle voulait parler, elle eut un sourire malicieux en déclarant, faisant une révérence parfaite :

« Messire, je suis peut-être une des dernières représentantes d'une coutume perdue depuis longtemps, car je pratique, la Danse de l'Epée. »

Tous eurent la respiration en suspens face à cette déclaration. En effet, cet art c'était perdu dans le temps, et il était, logiquement, attribué aux hommes. Nul, n'avait jamais entendu qu'une femme puisse la faire. Seul Gandalf eut les yeux qui se plissèrent à cette annonce, repensant au son étrange qui avait caressé ses oreilles bien des jours plus tôt. Il existait bien une caste de femmes qui la faisaient, mais elle s'était éteinte avec la disparition de l'île de Númenor. Il s'assombrit légèrement, et lui offrant un pale sourire il déclara :

« Je n'ai pas vu cela depuis des siècles, je vais trouver ce spectacle for divertissant.

\- En espérant ne pas vous décevoir barbe blanche ! » Déclara-t-elle avec humour.

Le vieux mage sourit plus franchement face à sa répartie, oui, elle allait beaucoup mieux. Il les laissa alors, réellement troublé. Aragorn déclara :

« Aller, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos nouveaux appartements ! »

Elle le regarda, déconfite, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Et elle le suivit docilement, les sacoches sur les épaules, avec deux jumeaux qui ne cessaient de lui expliquer les combats et les actions épiques qu'ils avaient exécuté. Gimli et Legolas restaient en retrait, discutant entre eux, et Elenluinë croisa le regard du prince elfique une fois, et la tendresse qu'elle lut dans son regard la perturba. Elle se surprit à rougir légèrement face à cela, et elle se mordit la joue directement. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas encore totalement remise.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, sous un soleil éclatant d'un été qui s'annonce. Les jumeaux étaient repartis vers Fondcombe , la laissant bien seule. Ils ne reviendraient que pour le mariage de leur soeur, Arwen. Et si cette promesse faite au nouveau roi, ne tenait pas, elle serait sûrement partie elle aussi. Ne pouvant encore faire les taches physiques qu'elle aimait tant réaliser, elle supervisa le soins des chevaux, donnant aux bêtes qui avaient vécus les affres de la guerre, une nouvelle vie. Certains étaient devenus fous, et lui fallut de longues heures de travail pour les récupérer. Legolas venait souvent la voir faire, silencieux la plus grande partie du temps, ce qui la mettait réellement mal à l'aise. Et malgré ses protestations animées, il revenait toujours. Au final, elle arrêta de dire quoi que ce soit, vu que ce cher prince elfique avait l'air aussi borné que son père. Un soir il la raccompagna vers le palais, les murs de la ville baignant dans l'écrin de nacre de la lune. Il faisait très doux, et elle aima sentir l'air frais venant des montagnes, tandis que les étoiles brillaient de tout leurs feux. Elle bifurqua vers les jardins royaux, passant devant l'arbre blanc que le roi Elessar avait fait replanter. Il était aussi magnifique que les parois lisses de la cité blanche en cette soirée. Elle alla près du parapet, et posant ses avant-bras dessus, elle regarda l'immense plaine qui s'étendait au pied de la ville. Tout était d'un calme impressionnant. Les rumeurs de la ville commerçante remontaient jusqu'à l'immense terrasse qui abritait les jardins, et étrangement, pour une fois, ce bruit lui plaisait. Il l'observa un moment, ses traits de _Dúnedain semblant éclater de majesté en cet instant. Il sentit son coeur trembler, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Poussé par un élan grisant et déraisonnable, il déclara, brisant le silence douillet :_

« Vous êtes belle Elenluinë …. »

Elle tourna le regard vers lui, et ses yeux d'elfe virent les soleils bleus qui ornaient ses iris noirs. Elle eut un petit rire et secouant la tête elle répondit :

« Je pensais que les elfes voyaient très bien la nuit ! Allons donc Seigneur de Vertbois, Eowyn est belle, la future reine du Gondor l'est encore plus ! Alors soyons sérieux deux minutes s'il vous plaît. Et ne vous jouez pas de moi ainsi, c'est une si magnifique soirée. »

Elle reporta son attention vers les montagnes alentours, et Legolas vit qu'elle ne portait aucun crédit à ses dires. Pourtant, il était sincère.

« Qu'importe que les reines de l'Ithilien ou du Gondor soient les plus belles femmes d'Arda, Elenluinë ! Il n'y a pas qu'une beauté en ce monde, et quelle qu'elles soient, elles ne se quantifient pas ! »

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant alors qu'elle réalisait qu'il était sérieux. Ses yeux sombres devinrent encore plus obscurs quand elle regarda ses mains croisées sur le parapet blanc. Les quelques mèches de sa coiffure défaite après une journée de travail aux écuries, accentuaient encore plus ce côté sauvage qu'il appréciait tant chez elle. Il osa la toucher, posant une main délicate sur une des siennes, et cela la paniqua. Elle serra ses phalanges entre elles, essayant de raisonner ce qui était en train de la dévaster de l'intérieur. Puis quand il referma ses doigts dessus les siens, une crainte sans nom vint l'étreindre. Elle retira sa main vivement, tremblante, et elle se recula de deux pas, le regard de biais.

« Je .. je ne peux pas Seigneur Legolas … c'est au-dessus de mes forces, ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle continua, réellement navrée, je me doute que vous pensez réellement ce que vous dites. Mais quelle folie vous anime ? Je ne suis certes pas digne d'un homme honorable, et d'un elfe encore moins ! Je … je n'ai rien de vertueux à vous offrir ... » ses derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et ne pouvant plus parler, elle fit un signe de la tête en guise de salut, et elle fila. Il la regarda s'en aller, plus mortifié qu'autre chose, sachant pertinemment tout ce qu'elle pouvait penser d'elle. Pourrait-elle un jour se voir comme d'autres la voyaient ? Son ombre fine passa la grande porte du château, et ils vit les silhouettes d'Elladan et d'Elrohir apparaître, ils devaient tout juste revenir d'Edoras, avec leur soeur Arwen. Elle ne les salua que brièvement, trop bouleversée pour tenir une conversation descente. Elrohir coula un regard vers l'extérieur, et les deux elfes se toisèrent quelques secondes. Il comprit, aux vues du regard de Legolas et du comportement de leur protégée, que son ténébreux passé, avait refait surface.

Une fois dans ses appartements, elle fila dans sa salle de bain, se lava, et venant se jeter sur son lit, elle pleura longuement, ne supportant plus ce qu'elle était.

Le lendemain elle s'infligea un entraînement très dur, car il y avait for longtemps qu'elle n'avait dansé, et le jour des noces était proche. Après son travail à l'écurie, elle allait dans une pièce que le roi lui avait cédé en cet honneur, et elle répétait inlassablement les mêmes gestes. Munie d'un long bâton qui représentait la lame, elle faisait les pas, souple et énergique. L'épuisant au-delà du raisonnable. Elle fut coupé dans son élan par un coup à la porte, et Elrohir entra sans y être invité. Elle se renfrogna, vu que cette danse s'exécutait avec des vêtements bien plus légers que la normale, et cela l'incommodait qu'on la voit ainsi, en dehors du contexte de cet art. Elle se redressa, et soufflant sur une mèche de ses cheveux noirs qui venait lui barrer le visage, elle déclara, essoufflée :

« Tu n'attends plus qu'on te réponde avant d'entrer ?! »

Elrohir l'observa un moment, et il ne s'aperçut qu'en cet instant, de la femme incroyable qu'elle était devenue. Quelque peu troublé il répondit évasivement :

« Mmm ? Non, pas quand tu es à l'intérieur …

\- Imbécile ! Ton père serait fier de toi tiens ! Fit-elle assez sèchement.

\- Ne me parle pas de lui maintenant s'il te plaît …

\- Alors rends-toi utile ! Tu sais ce que j'attends !

\- Une correction ? Fit-il un sourire mutin accroché aux lèvres.

\- Rêve pas ! Au travail ou sors d'ici ! J'ai autre chose à faire que tenir une discussion avec toi pour le moment !

\- Tu es pire qu'un Balrog Bereniell …. sincèrement, mais je suis tout disposé à te remettre les idées en place. » déclara-t-il en allant chercher un autre bâton, et en entrant dans le cercle dessiné au sol.

Cette danse s'exécutait à plusieurs normalement, mais peu en connaissaient les gestes et les secrets à présent. Elle lui avait dit qu'il fallait que ce soit comme un entraînement d'épéistes, et qu'elle calquait les pas dessus. Alors il se mit en position, le visage hautain, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules, et le regard gris perçant, il passa à l'offensive, qu'elle esquiva souplement. Au fur et à mesure des gestes qu'ils enchaînaient, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait pris en force et en agilité. Son corps se mouvait avec grâce, et toute l'ascendance de son peuple éclatait au grand jour. Il fut distrait, et elle lui plaça le bâton au niveau de la gorge suite à un enchaînement vif.

« Tu n'es pas au travail ! Cela ne sert à rien ! Fit-elle en s'arrêtant. Tant pis, je ferai mieux demain. » elle sortit du cercle, laissant un Elrohir abasourdi par sa stupide défaite.

Elle remua sa nuque pour se détendre, puis passant une chemise d'écurie par dessus sa robe, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit sans un mot de plus. Elle rentra dans ses appartements, voyant au loin le soleil décliner lentement. Elle le contempla un moment, et elle alla prendre un bon bain. Elle resta de longues minutes, se lavant les cheveux, se délassant dans une eau tiède, idéale pendant les chaleurs d'été. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Je ne veux voir personne ! » s'écria-t-elle ennuyé.

Mais le visiteur recommença. Là ce fut trop, elle se leva, passa une robe d'intérieur sur son corps trempé, et allant ouvrir rageusement, elle s'exclama :

« Par les Valars vous êtes sourd ou quoi ?! »

Elle se retrouva devant Elrohir, qui avec un sourire charmant lui tendait une bouteille, en disant :

« Permets-moi de faire amende honorable pour cet entraînement catastrophique. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, et lui balança :

« Tu es tombé sur la tête Elrohir !

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il est un fait que quelque chose m'a frappé aujourd'hui.

\- Un éclair d'intelligence ?

\- Tu es désagréable Bereniell, aller, laisse-moi entrer s'il te plaît.

\- Moi désagréable ? C'est toi qui vient me déranger ! Rétorqua-t-elle en soufflant. »

Elle soupira longuement, et elle lui laissa le passage libre. Elle alla vers sa salle de bains, et énonça :

« Si le désordre te gêne c'est pas mon problème, je n'attendais personne ce soir. »

En effet, des vêtements traînaient ci et là, vu qu'elle ne recevait jamais dans ses appartements, elle n'avait donc aucune obligation de les tenir rangés. Elle passa une tenue en tissu très masculine, pantalon et chemise, bien loin de l'image féminine que la tenue de danse imposait. Il posa deux verres sur la table de son salon privé, et il versa le liquide rouge dedans.

« Avec les compliments du Seigneur Thranduil !

\- Que vient-il faire dans l'histoire celui-ci ?

\- Rien .. disons que ce vin vient de ses caves .. » il porta le verre à ses lèvres, et Elenuinë en fit tout autant. Il commença la discussion, tout en vidant la bouteille dans leur deux verres, jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'alcool engourdissent la femme devant lui. Elle riait à toutes ses bêtises, et il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état à Fondcombe, pas saoule, mais détendue comme jamais elle ne pourrait l'être autrement. Et dans ces moments-là, elle devenait la créature la plus désirable qui puisse exister. Il était venu dans un but précis. But qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas, et qui risquait de lui faire perdre son amitié. Mais il devait le faire, pour elle, il devait la libérer de ses démons, ou tout du moins, essayer.

Il se leva lentement, et lui tendant la main, il demanda :

« Une danse ?

\- Je ne sais pas danser ….

\- Vraiment ?

\- A deux je veux dire … je ne sais pas danser ... » fit-elle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se couvrant la bouche d'un revers de la main, l'alcool révélant sa fatigue.

Mais devant le visage si bienveillant de son ami, elle déplaça la main vers lui, et il la lui attrapa agilement, la tirant vers lui. Une plume aurait été tout aussi légère. Elle somnolait presque quand il guida ses pas, riant un peu quand il la renversa dans un geste bien exécuté.

« Tu vas me faire perdre pieds Elrohir, et je vais m'étaler lamentablement ... »

Il la redressa, et vint la plaquer gentiment contre le mur. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne jouant plus du tout. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, elle demanda :

« Arrête s'il te plaît, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça.

\- Tu sais parfois, Bereniell … les choses les plus essentielles, ne sont pas celles que tu souhaites. »

Il avait son visage près du sien, bien trop près, et son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine. Voyant qu'il ne cédait pas un pouce de terrain, elle commença à avoir peur, mais le vin endormait ses systèmes de défense de façon méthodique et appliquée. Dans son brouillard de pensées, elle ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. La panique oui, mais autre chose, plus nouvelle et bouleversante, qui s'éveillait dans son corps. Il colla son visage dans le creux de sa gorge, et elle sentit un effroyable frisson lui parcourir l'organisme. Picotant sa nuque et son cuir chevelu. Une ivresse nouvelle montant de ses pieds jusqu'à son coeur, la faisant trembler terriblement. Ses affreux souvenirs se partageaient à présent un combat acharné avec les désirs qui naissaient en elle.

« S'il te plaît … Rohir … lâche-moi ... » supplia-t-elle, des larmes roulants sur ses joues.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Bereniell, tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal … je veux juste te montrer quelque chose … souffla-t-il contre sa peau. »

Un autre frisson, bien plus puissant celui-ci, et elle étrangla un gémissement, totalement désorientée par ce qu'il se passait dans tous ses membres. Lentement il vint coller ses lèvres aux siennes, et sa réaction fut vive, elle se débattit en tournant la tête sur le côté, et Elrohir expliqua :

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé Elen … je ne t'ai jamais fait de tort, et je tiens à toi, d'une façon que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Laisse-moi t'accorder un présent … mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance par les Valars !

\- Je .. je n'y arrive pas … geignit-elle misérablement, des années de défenses instinctives bousculant ses pensées. »

Elle essaya de se dégager à nouveau, et il affermit son étreinte, sachant qu'il ne devait plus reculer, il passa outre ses remparts, venant trouver à nouveau ses lèvres, avec une tendre possession. Après quelques secondes de lutte aveugle, il ressentit quelque chose céder en elle. Perdue entre une envie de pleurer irrépressible, exultant son mal être, et un bonheur sans égal de pouvoir ressentir cela. Confuse, ne sachant plus que faire, elle décida de lui accorder sa confiance, ce qui pour elle était un acte quasi suicidaire. Il eut un sourire magnifique quand elle lui répondit timidement. Il passa sa main sur sa taille, ses hanches, passant sous le fin tissu pour atteindre le grain de sa peau dans une caresse tendre. Elle crut que la foudre s'abattait sur elle. Elle s'accrocha à lui vivement, comme si elle allait se noyer, le corps brûlant d'une fièvre qu'elle s'ignorait. Elle s'abandonna, acceptant les effleurements secrets d'une des mains qui l'avaient sauvé. Il remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, atteignant sa nuque, puis l'embrassant véritablement, il finit de la déstabiliser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il cessa toutes ses attentions, s'offrit le loisir d'un dernier baiser, et la laissant essoufflée entre le mur et son corps musculeux, il murmura :

« Toutes les mains masculines ne sont pas faites pour te faire du mal Bereniell. Ce que tu ressens là, est normal et naturel, comprends-tu ? Tu ne pourras jamais oublié ton passé, mais permets-toi d'avoir un devenir … ma douce amie … comme tu as bien grandi. Je m'en trouve le premier pris au dépourvu. Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne te ferai jamais rien qui pourrait te porter préjudices ….

\- Rohir … fit-elle doucement alors qu'il se séparait d'elle. Attends s'il te plaît.

\- Non Bereniell … c'est tout ce que j'avais à te montrer en cette nuit. A toi maintenant de décider où tout cela pourra te mener. Tu pensais la main de l'homme t'enchaîner ou te briser, j'espère que la mienne t'aidera à te libérer. Ma belle … je pourrais rester ici … en ces magnifiques heures nocturnes … mais ….

\- Mais tu ferais honte aux tiens. Je sais les serments qui vous lient, les conceptions de vos relations elfiques.

\- Tu connais mon caractère Bereniell … ne l'oublie jamais, il la salua des plus courtoisement, et il la laissa seule. »

Elle le regarda partir, une sensation de vide dans le corps et l'âme. Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur, touchant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, et elle s'avoua, qu'en cet instant, l'étreinte de ses bras, ou ceux d'un autre, lui manquait déjà.

Elrohir sortit, plus affecté par son acte qu'il n'aurait pu le supposer. Il marcha comme un somnambule, et Elladan l'interpella.

« Tu sais que nous avons fait serment Elrohir ….

\- Je sais … mais, les promesses ont parfois un goût amer, dont j'aimerai me défaire.

\- Je te le concède bien volontiers …. viens mon frère, allons marcher un peu ... »

Elladan vint poser un bras fraternel sur ses épaules, dans une douce accolade, et ils allèrent se changer les idées dans les vapeurs de la ville blanche.

…**...**

Les salles du palais étaient bondées. Une masse colorée et aux couleurs criardes envahissait chaque recoins. Elenluinë sentait sa patience s'amenuiser à chaque nouveau noble qui passait le seuil des écuries pour lui dire comment traiter leurs chevaux. Tandis que le profil rond et disgracieux d'un homme très discourtois s'en allait, elle pesta :

« Comme si j'allais lui apprendre à élever ses enfants ou nettoyer ses latrines ! »

Elle jeta un licol en corde vivement dans un seau vide, et le petit rire de Legolas s'éleva doucement. Il était venu l'aider en ce jour particulier, voulant la soulager un peu pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop fatiguée afin d'honorer sa promesse.

« Je ne pense pas que cette personne soit du genre à nettoyer ses latrines Elen … »déclara-t-il en souriant.

Elle le fixa un instant, et ne relevant pas le fait qu'il l'avait appelé par son diminutif, elle répondit :

« Ça lui ferait du bien ! Peut-être que ça lui apprendrait l'amabilité !

\- Je ne savais pas que le nettoyage instruisait ceci … fit-il gentiment narquois, un sourire plein se sous-entendu étirant ses lèvres.

\- Ha ! Sa seigneurie elfique sait de quoi elle parle peut-être ? Répondit-elle entrant dans son jeu. Je suis certaine que le balais et le tablier vous vont à ravir ! Et vu votre obligeance naturelle, je gage que vous avez dû exercer cet art pendant des siècles ! »

Il la fixa un moment, réellement amusé par sa répartie, mais ne voulant pas rester sur un échec il surenchérit :

« Alors que d'autres manquent peut-être de pratique ... »

Elen eut un petit rire, et revenant s'occuper d'un des chevaux à l'attache, elle fit :

« Vu la longévité des Númenóréens j'ai encore pas mal d'années pour m'améliorer, qui sait, je suis peut-être comme le bon vin, je me bonifierais en vieillissant.

\- Ça je n'en doute pas Elen , je suis même certain que vous serez remarquable ... »

Elle releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien, et effrontément elle s'exclama :

« Et bien voilà ma vaine, un prince elfique me fait la cour ! Je suis certaine que votre père se ferait une joie d'accepter quelqu'un comme moi au sein de la famille ! »

Et elle partit dans un rire clair rien qu'en imaginant la tête dudit paternel. Legolas se renfrogna à cette réplique, il fit une étrange moue, et grimaçant il capitula :

« En effet, je pense que cela porterait atteinte à son immortalité. Je ne suis pas en meilleur terme, mais je ne souhaite pas le voir disparaître ainsi.

\- Ce serait tellement dommage …. fit Elen en appuyant sur le « tellement » d'un ton qui voulait tout dire.

\- Dommage je ne sais pas, fâcheux, oui. Je n'ai pas envie de prendre la succession pour le moment.

\- Vous seriez obligé de prendre une femme et de faire des héritiers, quelle destinée abominable ! Le railla-t-elle gentiment

\- Cela vous va bien de dire cela ! Vous qui n'êtes pas mariée !

\- Je ne suis héritière d'aucun royaume, je n'ai pas à me soucier de sa pérennité. De plus, je ne voudrais pas être à votre place. Je sais vos usages, honnêtement, bien que la lumière des Valars conduisent tous vos choix, ce système de fiançailles qui peuvent perdurer, et le fait de n'avoir aucun rapport charnel pour le plaisir, juste pour engendrer, moi ça me perturbe.

\- Nous prenons plaisir durant l'acte d'amour ! S'indigna Legolas devant ce jugement hâtif. Mais comme notre vie est éternelle, nous ne pouvons le concevoir comme les mortels. Et la procréation est naturelle.

\- Oui, comme chez les chevaux, ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aimerai me retrouver comme une poulinière à pondre un petit tous les ans ! S'exclama-t-elle réellement outrée par cette idée. Les femmes servent aussi à autre choses ! Qu'elles soient humaines, elfiques ou autre ! Elles ont tout aussi le droit de connaître le bonheur des plaisirs de la chair, sans cette sentence natale. Enfin, de mon point de vue ! Elle coula un regard vers lui, attendant sa réponse, et celui-ci la regardait avec un beau sourire, totalement amusé par son emportement féministe.

\- Et si je vous disais, que les moeurs changent parfois …. nous pouvons avoir des relations charnelles hors mariage, mais c'est un sujet très tabou, puisque c'est assez rare. De plus, je me doute, sans être un fervent érudit de la chose, que quand un elfe, ou une elfe, se lie avec un mortel, que tout ceci doit changer.

\- Cela voudrait dire Seigneur de Vertbois que vous avez délaissé votre virginité au détours d'un bois ? Et puis, oui, plaignons ces chers petits Eldars ! Obligés de subir les assauts répétés d'un amant, ou d'une amante, transi d'amour ! Il y a pire torture je pense ! Lâcha Elen partant dans un fou rire atroce alors que des images saugrenues lui passaient par la tête.»

Il la regarda un instant en train de le chambrer ouvertement, et il s'aperçut que son attitude avait légèrement changée ces derniers jours. Elle était moins sur la défensive. Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû, mais il appréciait. Elle s'étira, courbatue par les efforts, et elle vit la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, elle s'alarma et déclara :

« Legolas, vous allez être en retard pour le mariage !

\- Vous aussi …

\- Je ne suis pas proche du Seigneur Aragorn, je doute que ma présence soit requise.

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes une Dúnedain, une représentante de son peuple mourant. Et son Ecuyère personnelle. Vous êtes sûrement plus proche que tous ces convives qui se pressent pour voir le spectacle ! »

Elle réfléchit, regarda l'état des écuries, et tout était parfait. Elle donna des ordres aux palefreniers sous son commandement, et avec un sourire radieux elle vint vers Legolas en disant :

« Soit en ce cas. Vous m'accompagnez ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence, et la laissant passer devant ils remontèrent vers le palais. Elle alla rapidement se changer, des habits propres et soignés, aux couleurs de la cité. Mais pas de robe, au grand désespoir de ceux qui la connaissaient. Elle releva le menton de façon hautaine devant leur reproche, assumant totalement son choix. La journée n'était pas finie, et eux qui souhaitaient tant la voir arborer une tenue plus féminine, n'allaient pas être déçus, pire, ils pourraient même le regretter, tant son costume de danse pouvait être osé aux yeux des « gentils-hommes » de la cour. Rien que cette idée totalement insolente lui donna le sourire.

La cérémonie fut longue et pompeuse. Arwen était toute aussi magnifique que dans le souvenirs d'Elen, bien que le bonheur et l'amour qui l'investissaient en ces instants, la sublimait totalement. Elle se demanda si ce sentiment avait le même effet sur tout le monde. Eowyn et Arwen, en tout cas, semblaient être atteintes des mêmes symptômes. Le regard d'Elen s'obscurcit à ses pensées. Aurait-elle le loisir d'aimer un jour, ou, d'être aimée ? Ses souvenirs l'agressèrent à cette idée, et elle grimaça sous un mal invisible. Elle croisa le regard d'Elrohir qui la surveillait de loin. Les jumeaux, témoins du mariage de leur soeur, étaient magnifiques dans leurs atours elfiques. Elle soupira, étrangement là que l'idée de montrer la danse aux gens perdit de son éclat, et présentement, elle aurait voulu aller se terrer dans sa chambre et ne plus en sortir. Un tolet d'applaudissements la sortit de ses songes, tandis que tous acclamaient les nouveaux mariés. Le banquet allait commencer, et Aragorn avait voulu qu'elle exécute son savoir-faire à ce moment-là. Elle s'éclipsa pour aller se changer, un trac inconnu d'elle jusqu'alors lui étreignant le ventre. Elle quémanda l'aide d'Eowyn et son amie savait pour quoi.

Elle la regarda par l'intermédiaire du miroir devant elles, et les yeux d'Eowyn s'embuèrent.

« Par les dieux Elen, tu es magnifique ! » S'exclama la femme aux cheveux dorés tandis qu'elle terminait de lui tresser les cheveux.

Le regard noir clairsemé de bleu de son amie fixa son reflet, et elle soupira, un air de reproche dépeint sur le visage. Eowyn sautillait presque comme une petite fille tandis qu'elle voyait son œuvre. Elen se tourna et alla prendre sa lame, elle devait la tenir à la main, aucun fourreau ne tenait sur la ceinture d'apparat. Et elles sortirent sans un mot, Elenluinë essayant d'atteindre le taux de concentration nécessaire à l'exécution de ses mouvements.

La salle était ensevelie sous un brouhahas constant et presque désagréable. Tous attablés, ils entendirent Aragorn taper avec un couvert dans un verre en cristal pour demander l'attention de tous. Quand le silence se fit, il déclara :

« Mes amis, en ces jours particuliers, une personne toute à fait fascinante m'a fait une promesse qui l'était tout autant. Nommée comme écuyère du Gondor, c'est en descendante de Númenór qu'elle se présente à nous ce soir. Et avec son héritage, le don d'un spectacle rarissime. »

La lumière se fit plus douce, quasi inexistante, pendant qu'au milieu de la grande salle, où les tables étaient installées en périphérie, des servants vinrent tracer un cercle avec du sable, et disposèrent quatre grands chandeliers autours. Des musiciens prirent place, munis de tambours et de flûtes, et des murmures interrogatifs s'élevèrent peu à peu. Elen arriva lentement, plaçant autours de ses chevilles des liens de cuir ouvragés munis de lamelles de fer minuscules, qui tintaient à chacun de ses pas. Elle portait une grande cape de tissu, camouflant son costume. Elle vit Aragorn lui faire un signe de tête encourageant, et elle s'avança sous les regards inquisiteurs des convives. Elle faillit renoncer, prise de trac devant tant de personnes, elle évacua de son esprit l'idée de trouver quelqu'un du regard, autrement les forces allaient lui manquer. Droite au milieu du cercle, elle laissa tomber au sol sa cape fluide qui s'étira comme une plume dans les airs, dévoilant à tous sa tenue. Une grande exclamation de surprise fit frémir l'assemblée. Elle portait une robe fluide, aux couleurs bleu outremer et argenté. Sa modeste poitrine couverte par deux bandeaux, l'un bleu, et l'autre d'argent, qui remontait de derrière son dos, se croisant sur le devant, pour se rejoindre derrière sa nuque. Une ceinture large soulignant les courbes de ses hanches, de laquelle partaient trois pans découpés qui rejoignaient presque le sol, s'arrêtant à cinq centimètre de ses chevilles. Ces dernières ornées des liens argentés où les lamelles tintaient à chaque mouvement. Les morceaux du bas de la robe remontaient jusqu'au dessus de ses cuisses, dévoilant par moment toute la longueur de ses magnifiques jambes. Sa physionomie athlétique se fondant parfaitement bien dans le vêtement. Dégageant ses épaules larges, sa taille fine et son bassin. Elle leva son épée, et d'un geste assuré, plaça la pointe de la lame sur le sol. Elle ne put que sourire face à l'air totalement outré qu'affichaient certains invités. Vu son penchant naturel pour la rébellion et l'effronterie, cela l'emplissait même de fierté, de bousculer leurs convenances. Elle respira à fond, se coupant totalement de ce qui l'entourait, et la musique commença à s'élever. Un rythme linéaire au début, où elle cala les mouvements de ses pieds, faisant ainsi retentir les lamelles métalliques, qui devenaient de ce fait, partie intégrante de l'orchestre. Puis après quelques mouvements lents et presque voluptueux, les flûtes entonnèrent leur chant, et là tout changea. Son corps se forgeait dans la musique, se fondait dedans, alors que sa lame, véloce comme une serpent, fendait les airs, semblable à une brise. Le rythme était de plus en plus effréné, de plus en plus entêtant, et elle lui restait fidèle. Jamais ils n'avaient vu tant de grâce et de force à la fois. La sensualité et le danger savamment mêlés. Elle révéla, de ce fait, tout son réel potentiel d'épéiste, sous les yeux ébahis de ceux qui en cet instant, l'admiraient. Elle ne le sut pas, mais elle souleva bien des sentiments dans certains coeurs d'Hommes, et même d'Elfes en cette soirée. Sa robe soyeuse et fluide accompagnait les mouvements de la lame, et tous virent que ce costume était nécessaire pour la bonne progression de la danse. Les parties de son corps fugacement dévoilés ajoutaient à la sensualité de la danse, laissant deviner sans trop en faire, mais soulignant à la perfection l'anatomie robuste et féminine qui la composait. Gandalf, assis aux côtés d'Aragon, la regardait, choqué, ébahi, assaillit par des souvenirs lointains, et il s'exclama d'une voix brisée :

« Par les Valars …. Elanor … elle ressemble à Elanor .. »

Aragorn se tourna vers lui, confondus devant sa réaction, et il vit les yeux de Mithrandir briller d'une façon qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Comme si il venait d'être blessé par une arme invisible. Le vieux mage secoua la tête, et en se levant discrètement, il murmura :

« Impossible … c'est impossible ... »

Elenluinë finit sa danse dans un tournoiement de tissu et de métal qui étincelait à la lumière des bougies, et plantant presque la lame dans le marbre, elle termina un genou à terre, la tête inclinée en avant, essoufflée, mais incroyablement en vie. Pas une seule fois, elle n'était sortit du cercle dessiné au sol, et tous étaient totalement figés face au spectacle qu'elle venait de leur offrir. Aragorn se leva, applaudissant d'abord lentement, suivit par Arwen, et bientôt c'est toute la salle qui se leva pour la congratuler. Elle se releva, et faisant une magnifique révérence, elle déclara haut et fort :

« Et voilà Roi Elessar Telcontar ! Promesse tenue ! »

Les applaudissements redoublèrent, et les joues rouges d'avoir tant forcé, elle se passa un revers de la main sur le front pour essuyer les perles de sueur qui venaient s'y loger. Des serviteurs vinrent lui apporter la cape, et elle s'emmitoufla dedans, filant au plus vite, voulant se soustraire à présent à leur attention. Elladan, Elrohir et Elrond la virent disparaître dans le couloir, un sentiment de fierté absolue leur étreignant le coeur. Eowyn, elle, était transporté par un bonheur sans nom de la voir vu aussi splendide. Quant à Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli, ils n'en revenaient simplement pas. Gandalf était sorti, et les mains tremblantes il essaya de s'allumer une pipe, fixant ses yeux gris sur le ciel. Réellement bouleversé, il chuchota à la lune « L'île a sombré, elle était morte … nous l'avons cru morte tout du moins …. », puis il alla marcher dans l'air frais de la nuit, essayant de remettre ses idées en place.

…**...**

Elle avala les mètres qui la séparaient de ses appartements, poussa la grande porte sombre et massive, et une fois à l'intérieur, elle plaqua son dos contre le bois, et regardant le plafond, elle se mit à rire. Un infime tressautement qui finit dans un rire clair et heureux. Par les Valars ! Il y avait tellement d'années qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi en vie, si vibrante, si plurielle et entière. Elle comprit ce que sa mère avait essayé de lui apprendre dans son jeune âge. Mais à cette époque, elle était justement, trop jeune pour le comprendre totalement. Elle fila vers sa salle d'eaux et se lava vite fait, avant de repasser ses habits « d'homme ». Elle laissa néanmoins ses cheveux lâchés pour une fois, ce qui soulignait son étrange regard. On frappa à sa porte alors qu'elle finissait de boucler sa ceinture, et d'un pas ample elle alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva devant Elrond et ses deux fils, qui l'accueillirent avec un franc sourire.

« Elrond ! s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants de joie. Comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

\- Moi aussi Bereniell. Je voulais te féliciter personnellement et loin de la foule. Tu as fait des prouesses ce soir, tes ancêtres seraient fières de toi.

\- Ma mère a été un mentor inégalable, vous l'auriez vu danser … c'était tout autre chose. Elle était tellement belle ….

\- Mais tu l'es aussi Bereniell … » déclara Elladan sincère.

Elle émit un sombre ricanement qui leur fit froncer les sourcils en même temps. Notant cela, elle déclara :

« Il est évident que vous ne pouvez vous renier tous les trois, les mêmes expressions au même moment.

\- Tu remarques toujours les choses désagréables, nota Elrohir avec un sourire.

\- Il est désagréable de me ressembler, fils ? Énonça Elrond en dévisageant son héritier, une lueur espiègle dans le regard. Elenluinë eut un petit rire, et il reprit, viens donc te joindre à nous. Le roi Elessar te fait demander.

\- Ho … je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de retourner là-bas après cela, je veux dire … enfin ….

\- Oui nous savons, mais ta danse a fait bien plus d'un admirateur. Et j'en connais un qui doit actuellement se mordre la langue de t'avoir si durement parlé ! Fit Elladan en faisant référence à Eomer.

\- En effet …. je n'y avais pas pensé. En ce cas ! Qu'attendons-nous ?! » lança-t-elle en sortant de ses appartements et en refermant soigneusement derrière elle. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait bien le collier sur elle, et les suivit sagement.

Ils arrivèrent et toutes les têtes convergèrent vers elle, soulevant des discussions plus animées autours des immenses tables. Certains pointaient des index curieux dans sa direction tout en chuchotant. Elle savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas les réactions qui suivraient sa démonstration, pour cela qu'elle voulait rester invisible. Elle vint s'asseoir à la table du roi, encadrée par Elladan et Elrohir, Elrond juste à côté d'eux et de sa fille Arwen. Elle vit les mets posés devant elle, et prenant un verre remplit de vin, elle le porta à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Elrond fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait vraiment pas la voir boire. Gandalf était lui aussi attablé quelques convives plus loin, et son regard gris était posé sur elle, totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'en aperçut, et elle lui fit un sourire effronté qui fit dévier l'attention du vieux mage. Aragorn prit son verre, et s'adressant à elle il déclara sincère :

« Vous nous avez ravis ma chère en cette soirée, nous n'aurions pas pu souhaiter plus beau présent. En plus d'être une soigneuse admirable, vous êtes apparemment, détentrice de certains secrets de nos ancêtres communs. Je suis réellement honoré d'avoir croisé votre route.

\- Merci, roi Elessar … c'est vous qui m'honorez en m'offrant tellement plus que ce que je vaux.» répondit confusément Elenluinë gênée par autant de déférence, surtout venant d'un souverain. Elle croisa le regard d'Arwen qui lui offrit un splendide sourire.

La reine était tout simplement magnifique, et de la voir si belle et resplendissante, quelque chose vint lui griffer gentiment le coeur, elle riva son regard sur son assiette, prit un autre verre de vin et le but tout aussi rapidement. Elrohir et Elladan la toisèrent, surpris.

« Elen, ne bois pas autant en ayant le ventre vide, tu vas le regretter ! Conseilla Elladan sérieusement.

\- Au pire quoi Elladan ?! Je me donnerai en spectacle ? N'est-ce pas ce que je viens de faire de toutes façons ? » répondit-elle presque avec véhémence.

Elle était soudainement de mauvaise humeur, la joie et l'ivresse de la danse s'étant évaporées comme une brume matinale, la laissant dans un vide étrange où elle semblait se perdre. De sombres pensées animant son esprit. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Etait-ce de les voir toutes si belles et si heureuses qui la chiffonnait tant ? Depuis quand ce genre de choses la touchaient ? Elle qui n'en avait jamais fait cas ! La cour, les palais, cette vie, était en train de la changer, et son instinct rebelle commençait à se défendre contre cette intrusion. Elle resta cloîtrée dans un odieux silence tout le long du repas, faisant des réponses courtes et évasives. Puis il arriva un moment où elle se sentit suffoquer. Le brouhahas, les rires gras, les comportements presque grivois de certains convives commençant à l'agresser sérieusement. Elle crut devenir folle, les voix emplissant son crâne avec des échos désagréables. Elle se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles, pour amoindrir le bruit, mais le malaise allait grandissant. Visant un autre verre de vin, elle lui fit subir le même sort, ce qui n'arrangea pas son état bien évidemment. Elle commença à avoir le tournis, et les jumeaux s'aperçurent de son comportement étrange. Elle était en pleine crise d'agoraphobie. Ne sachant plus comment calmer ce qui était en train de l'oppresser, elle sentit quelque chose remuer en elle, et en action de défense, subitement elle hurla un « Silence ! » qui figea toute la salle. Un ordre clair, concis, qui paralysa les langues et les esprits. Seuls Gandalf et les elfes ne furent que peu touchés par ce prodige.

« Elenluinë ! Arrêtez cela de suite ! » s'écria Gandalf en se levant vivement.

Elle le fixa, totalement perdue. Son regard affolé balaya la salle, et coulant un regard sur Aragorn, elle fit les larmes aux yeux « Je suis désolée... », puis elle se leva et s'enfuit par un des couloirs attenants. Libérant la salle de son emprise. Le roi, ses amis, Gandalf et les elfes se regardèrent, et Legolas expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela se produit.

\- Je savais bien, en l'observant dans les écuries, que quelque chose de particulier était à l'oeuvre, énonça Aragorn. Jamais je n'aurai songé à cela. »

Gandalf se rassit lentement, ne voulant pas faire de grabuges durant le repas de noces, et fit :

« Nous parlerons de tout ceci plus tard.

\- Si elle est encore là ! S'exclama soudainement Elrohir qui eut peur de sa réaction imprévisible.

Il se leva prestement en s'excusant, et Legolas en fit de même, tous deux se toisèrent un instant, ne s'attendant pas à faire la même chose en même temps. Puis Elrohir prit le chemin des écuries, le prince de Mirkwood sur ses talons, laissant des expressions de protestation derrière eux.

Il la trouvèrent effectivement dans les écuries, dans un état proche de la crise de nerfs. Elle sellait son cheval, et ses gestes étaient malhabiles, tremblants sur les cuirs.

« Elen .. » la voix d'Elrohir s'éleva dans le couloir des stalles, et elle se figea quelques secondes, pour finalement reprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle passa la bride, et l'elfe s'avança dans sa direction, il lui posa une main ferme sur le bras, et elle se défit de son étreinte, en le foudroyant du regard.

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Prendre l'air, la cité m'étouffe, me change. Je … j'ai l'impression d'être prisonnière, cela me rend folle ! »

Le regard gris l'Elrohir eut un étrange éclat face à sa déclaration, puis presque dans un murmure il fit :

« Nous savions que cela pouvait se produire, pour cela que père t'a naturellement appris l'art des guérisseurs et le dressage des chevaux …. Tu avais un don naturel, certaines bêtes étaient totalement sous ton emprise parfois. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Non … » répondit-elle en étouffant un pleur, toute cette histoire allait lui faire perdre la raison.

Legolas était à l'entrée, écoutant la conversation, comprenant dès-lors ce qui c'était passé à plusieurs reprises. Elladan arriva au petit pas de course, et voyant son frère aux côté d'elle, il fit une étrange grimace. D'une voix claire et forte il ordonna :

« Elrohir ! Père te demande !

\- Pas maintenant ! Rétorqua ce dernier apparemment incommodé par son intervention.

\- Si ! Maintenant ! Il braqua ses yeux bleus sur Elen et lui dit, vas te changer les idées si tu le souhaites, mais le Seigneur Elrond doit te parler, doit tous nous parler, et tu devras être avec nous !

\- Et si je refuse ?!

\- Tu sais que mon père est juste et patient, mais tu sais également qu'il ne vaut mieux pas attiser son courroux. Elrohir ! Viens à présent ! »

Elen vit Elrohir serrer la mâchoire comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu encore faire, une colère soudaine enflammant son regard. Tout semblait sombrer dans une aliénation totale, et elle était le point central de cette décadence. Cette révélation lui comprima la poitrine. Elle vit Elrohir céder devant la demande de son frère, et il quitta les lieux en fermant le poing. Elle finit par préparer son cheval sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Legolas dont la voix coupa son élan.

« Vous comptez partir ?

\- Et si je le voulais en effet ?!

\- Je vous le déconseille, le Seigneur Elrond serait capable d'envoyer des gens à votre recherche, et personne n'échappe à la vigilance des elfes. Vous avez de la chance que ce soit lui votre protecteur, mon père aurait eu beaucoup moins de patience …

\- Votre père vit comme un ermite ! Coupé du monde, un grand guerrier, mais incapable d'être sociable plus de quelques heures !

\- Vous avez alors beaucoup de choses en commun ! Nul doute que vous vous entendriez à merveille ! » Lâcha Legolas d'une voix sèchement narquoise.

Elle serra le poing devant cette attaque, puis prenant les rênes, elle prit le chemin de la sortie, et lâcha rudement :

« Je ne vous ai rien demandé Seigneur de Vertbois ! Cessez de m'importuner ! »

Il l'attrapa vivement par le bras, ce qui déclencha naturellement une réaction vive de sa part. Elle le bouscula contre l'embrasure de la porte pour qu'il la lâche, mais sa poigne était trop forte.

« Quand comprendrez-vous que certaines personnes tiennent à vous ?! Que vous leur causez d'affreux tourments, en persévérant dans vos attitudes sauvages et téméraires ! N'avez-vous donc aucune considération pour eux ?! »

Cette réflexion lui fit mal, un coup en plein visage aurait été plus facile à encaisser. Ses yeux s'embuèrent, et elle se défendit, la gorge brûlante :

« Une considération que vous aimeriez que j'eusse à votre égard plutôt, non ?! Je ne suis pas responsable des sentiments des autres ! Vous auriez dû me laisser partir, tous autant que vous êtes, quand je l'avais voulu ! »

Legolas défit son étreinte lentement, heurté par la vision de ses larmes furieuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Toute cette force, ce courage, cette dignité qui se dégageaient d'elle, et qui touchaient tous ceux qui la croisaient. Retranchée dans ses attitudes protectrices, en effet, elle ne voyait rien. Son aveuglement lui faisait faire des choses inconsidérées. Quand il la vit reprendre la marche, son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, le faisant souffrir, et une peur étrange s'offrit son être. Il la retint une fois de plus, et la poussant légèrement sur le flanc de son cheval, il attendit qu'elle soit face à lui pour réagir. Il attrapa son visage entre ses mains et accrocha ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce qui la déboussola un instant, engourdissant son esprit quelques secondes. Puis elle le repoussa, et en larmes elle s'écria :

« Ne refaites plus jamais cela Seigneur de Vertbois ! Plus jamais ! »

Même si tout au fond d'elle, ce baiser avait fissuré quelque chose, il était trop tôt pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Legolas, confus, déclara à voix basse :

« Je … je suis désolé … je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

Elle le fixa un instant, voyant réellement sa perplexité devant cet acte déraisonné, puis elle avança et une fois dans la rue, elle monta. Ayant du mal à parler, elle expliqua :

« Je vais faire un tour, j'en ai besoin. Dites au Seigneur Elrond que je serai de retour dans peu de temps. »

Legolas hocha la tête en silence, et il la laissa partir, le son des sabots de Vailima s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les rues de la ville, au loin. Il plaqua son dos sur le mur derrière lui, essayant de reprendre contenance, d'assimiler son geste, et de l'admettre. Ce pouvait-il que ses sentiments aient enseveli sa raison ? En tout cas, la douleur vive qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être, de son coeur, était nouvelle, et l'avait ébranlé.

La route se dessinait comme un serpent clair, tapissée d'un brouillard blanchâtre, les odeurs nocturnes étaient douces et agréables, tellement différentes de la journée. Elle regarda le ciel, et des flashs sporadiques éclataient un peu plus loin au Sud, on orage d'été s'annonçait. L'Anduin offrait des myriades de reflets argentés, comme d'innombrables écailles étincelantes sous la lune. Vailima marcha lentement sur la berge, puis sentant que son coeur allait éclater, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours dans ses moments-là, elle partit dans un grand galop, buvant les fragrances de la nuit. Elle chevauchant longuement, jusqu'à ce que les flancs et l'encolure de Vailima soient brillantes d'écume. La tête vidée et la poitrine un peu plus légère elle prit le chemin de la cité blanche, qui s'érigeait parée d'un manteau immaculé pur et brillant comme la robe d'une noble dame. Arrivé à cinq cents mètres de la ville, elle arrêta son cheval, et sortit le collier de dessous son habit et le contempla longuement. Elle se questionna, après tout, elle avait tenu sa promesse, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir à présent ? Elle pourrait partir et parcourir le monde, découvrir ses richesses, sans allégeance, sans chaîne …. et décevoir tout un tas de personnes. Elle soupira, bien consciente que ses rêves de liberté, n'était qu'une utopie grandiose, un espoir farfelu, du moins, pour le moment. Après tout, Elrond devait pouvoir lui donner certains éléments de réponse. Elle remit le collier où il était, et c'est dans un pas très lent qu'elle rentra. Elle attendit près d'une heure à l'extérieur, espionnant la grande salle, patientant que la majeure partie des invités partent. Elle se faufila en baissant la tête, cachant son visage de sa chevelure d'ébène, et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle trouva Elladan patiemment adossé à sa porte. Il riva son regard bleu-gris sur elle, et fronça les sourcils.

« Je t'attendais plus tôt, dit-il assez sèchement quand elle fut à sa hauteur. Il avait rarement employé ce ton avec elle.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'attendre en ce cas ! Répliqua-t-elle avec tout autant de froideur.

\- Elenluinë ! Il suffit, tu dois grandir un peu, tu ne peux pas imposer ton bon-vouloir à tout le monde, en ne prenant cas des autres ! C'est un comportement égoïste et infantile ! Vas te donner une allure un peu plus présentable ! Te débarbouiller et te brosser les cheveux ! On dirait une sauvageonne ! »

Elle ouvrit la bouche devant cette réflexion, réellement blessée par ses mots. Elle se mordit la joue et serra le poing pour ne pas l'invectiver ouvertement. Il était rarement dur, peut-être avait-elle dépassé les limites. Quelque chose sembla fondre en elle, toute combativité au point mort, comme certains oiseaux le faisaient quand ils se retrouvent en cage. Son regard changea, et Elladan le vit, ce qui l'inquiéta d'autant plus. Elle ouvrit la porte et fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, puis elle revint, toujours silencieuse. Il s'avança en prenant le couloir, et elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive. Décidément cette soirée ne semblait pas vouloir en finir. Ils arrivèrent près d'une porte plus petite et sombre, qui donnait sur une pièce assez confinée, éclairée par des candélabres haut sur pieds. Il y avait une table rectangulaire, où tous étaient là. Gandalf, Aragorn, Elrond, Legolas, Gimli, les jumeaux donc, l'intendant du Gondor et précieux époux d'Eowyn, Faramir,et même Eomer. Son coeur sembla vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine. Elladan alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère, et elle resta plantée dans la pièce sans savoir que faire ou que dire. Ils l'observaient tous comme un animal de foire ou une criminelle dangereuse. Elle cala ses mains dans ses poches, et serra ses doigts à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Le silence était pesant, et bien trop long à son goût.

« Elen, as-tu le bijou avec toi ? » Demanda la voix d'Elrond qui perça le calme assommant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Elle hocha la tête, et enlevant le bijou elle vint le poser sur la table. Elrond le prit et passant un doigt sur l'écriture derrière il fit :

« Mithrandir ? Pouvez-vous nous lire ce qu'il y a dessus ? »

Gandalf étira le bras pour prendre le pendentif, et soupirant comme si il avait mal, il lut à haute voix :

_« Je suis fille de ___Númenór, descendante des Voies Magiques. Je suis de l'eau et du feu, l'enfant depuis longtemps égarée. Sur l'île engloutie, aux portes des cimes telluriques, je livre les plus grands secrets. » __

\- Vous ne pouviez donc pas le lire Seigneur Elrond ? Questionna Legolas surpris.

\- Non. Il est écrit dans un elfique particulier. J'ai fait de longues recherches, pour cela que j'avais emprunté le bijou, il me semblait trop particulier. J'avais tout d'abord pensé à une écriture enfouie, mais non, c'était en fait tout autre chose. Il est protégé par un sortilège que seuls les Istari peuvent lire. Tous retinrent leur souffle devant cette déclaration et leurs têtes se tournèrent naturellement vers Elenluinë, qui n'arrivait plus à respirer normalement, une appréhension soudaine la dévorant. Elle sentait que ce qui allait suivre, allait changer sa vie pour de bon.

\- Ainsi, Elenluinë, votre héritage est bien plus complexe que vous ne pourrez jamais, l'imaginer. Et également, bien plus lourd à porter. » déclara Gandalf très sérieux, lui offrant un regard où se mêlait surprise et souffrance.

**...**

_NB: Je réponds au Review par MP, je tenais à le préciser ;)_


	5. Magies Dérobées

Elle joignit ses mains et entortilla ses doigts dans un geste purement nerveux. Prenant peu à peu conscience, en se remémorant ses années auprès de sa mère, toutes les choses étranges dont elle avait été témoin. Aragorn fronça les sourcils, et voyant son malaise grandissant, il demanda d'une voix douce :

« Venez vous asseoir Elenluinë, je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi, nous ne sommes pas des juges et ceci n'est pas un tribunal. Nous sommes juste en quête de réponses, et de vos origines. »

Elle regarda la table, et la seule place qui restait était justement à côté du roi. Elle déglutit avec effort, se sentant pour la première fois de sa vie, intimidée. Elle vint prendre place, rivant ses yeux sur la surface plane en bois poli, qui reflétait les lumières des bougies. Ses cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, lui offrait un rempart salutaire, camouflant ainsi une partie de son visage. Au bout d'un court instant, elle coula un regard vers Gandalf qui lui tendait le bijou. Elle le prit vivement, et le camoufla de suite, puis se ravisa et le posa sur la table, ses doigts crispés dessus. Le vieux mage eut un sourire attendri, puis d'une voix calme il exposa :

« Au temps de Númenor, de grands rois et de grands hommes régnaient. Mais ce que l'histoire a oublié, c'est qu'il existait une caste de femmes un peu particulière, elles étaient nommées les Hyamnissë« Les femmes qui prient » ou les Selermacil« Soeurs de l'épée ». Elles étaient de grandes prêtresses qui vivaient dans des temples dédiés aux Valars. Vierge la plupart du temps, se consacrant à leurs arts, elles étaient guerrières et érudites. Véritables éminences grises, certaines d'entre elles furent aimées, et craintes également. Elanor, que je pense est votre aïeule, tant la ressemblance que vous entretenez avec elle est frappante, était la plus douée. Versée dans les connaissances occultes, elle a longtemps étudié auprès de deux mentors très puissants. Ceux que l'on nommait Curumo et Olórin, c'est à dire, Saroumane et moi-même. Ce que je vous révèle actuellement, fait partie des plus grands secret d'Arda. Et vous ne devez en aucun cas révéler ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Nous ne sommes pas, comme Cirdan, Galadriel et Elrond, le savent, des êtres mortels. Pas Hommes, pas plus Elfes, nous sommes au-delà. Et de ce fait, notre mission sur Arda, pour défendre le monde de Melkor, était normalement notre seul but. Mais, les Valars, nous ayant bénis de nombreuses qualités, dont l'amour, nous avons cédé à une chose qui nous était interdite. Nous avons aimé, d'un amour égoïste et possessif. Elanor, a été la seule femme dont mon coeur s'est épris. Une belle femme dont les cheveux noirs bouclés, cascadaient sur des épaules graciles et fortes, ses iris étaient d'une couleur qui rappelait les bleus des océans., profonds et clairs suivant la lumière du jour. Remarquable dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. Mais je n'étais pas le seul a avoir des sentiments à son égard. Saroumane, au fait de ce qui me torturait, a vu en cela une façon de mettre en évidence nos différents. Déjà à l'époque, nous étions souvent en désaccords. Il s'est rapproché d'elle, et elle tomba amoureuse à son tour. Il lui apprit sa magie, et nombres de secrets. De leurs amours, naquit une enfant, que Saroumane ne voulait absolument pas reconnaître. Il les a abandonné avant que cela devienne un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Il n'écoutait que ses intérêts. Elanor, folle de douleurs, lui a dérobé certains artefacts et magies. Quand il s'en est aperçut, elle les avait déjà caché aux yeux du monde, et tandis qu'elle luttait pour sa survie, car Saroumane lui infligea d'innombrables tortures pour la faire parler, l'île fut engloutie. Nous pensions qu'elle était morte. Et sa fille avec elle... mais, en vous voyant Elenluinë, il est évident que nous nous trompions. Vous êtes la descendante d'un amour totalement interdit, et votre aïeule, en plus d'être une Guerrière redoutable, était une Magicienne toute aussi douée. Je suis certain, que même Saroumane a eu de profonds sentiments pour elle …. sauf qu'il a commis l'irréparable. Vos yeux Elenluinë, vos iris si particuliers, sont le témoignage de votre héritage. De votre ascendance magique. Votre vie est étroitement lié à ce collier. Je ne sais pas encore en quoi cependant.

\- Pourquoi cette sororité a-t-elle disparu ? Demanda Aragorn troublé. De telles femmes auraient été un atout non négligeable pour mon peuple.

\- Il est dit que Ar-Pharazôn, le roi de Númenor qui conduisit l'île à son extinction, a suivi la voix de Melkor, à cause d'une de ses femmes. Elles furent dès-lors traitées de sorcières, dangereuses et viles, et à jamais bannies des coutumes. Je pense que c'est pour cela que Lelya, la mère d'Elenluinë, vivait à l'écart de tout, bien loin des Compagnies Grises du Nord. Même si, il est évident, que certaines des ses ancêtres ont du croiser leur route.

\- Halbarad que les Valars le protègent dans l'autre monde vous avez en effet reconnu. Enfin, avez cru reconnaître une de vos aïeules, soupira Aragorn. »

Elen tripotait la gemme nerveusement, ses doigts tremblaient sur la pierre, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aux faits de tout ce qui s'était tramé pendant la guerre, il était établi que Saroumane était un ennemi.

« Je … dois-je comprendre que moi aussi je suis une mauvaise personne ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, morte d'appréhension.

\- Par les Valars non ! Elenluinë, vous êtes seule décisionnaire de vos choix et de vos actes. Le fait que Saroumane soit un de vos ancêtres, ne lui donne pas de pouvoir sur votre âme. Par contre, vous avez hérité de certains de ses dons. Ce que je nomme communément « la voix de commandement » en est un. Sauf que vous l'utilisez sans vous en rendre compte. Il était très doué pour le verbe, d'ailleurs il avait le pouvoir de contrôler et de manipuler les esprits plus faible que le sien.

\- Mon Oncle en a fait les frais … déclara sombrement Eomer en toisant Elen de travers.

\- Vous en êtes seulement au stade de pouvoir contrôler les bêtes, mais, vu l'incident de ce soir, il est clair que vos capacités se réveillent. Comme il est possible que ce soit la seule dont vous disposiez. Mais mal utilisé, il devient très dangereux.

\- Alors que dois-je faire barbe blanche ? Le questionna-t-elle ancrant clairement ses iris sombres dans les gris du vieux mage. Parce qu'actuellement, c'est peut-être la seule chose qui compte non ? Dois-je vivre dans la peur constante de devenir potentiellement dangereuse ? Dois-je retrouvé les sortilèges dérobés ? Dois-je détruire ce bijou ? »

Elle s'emportait petit à petit, sentant le monde qu'elle connaissait tant, se dissoudre peu à peu autours d'elle, totalement dépassée par les événements. Aragorn lui posa une main amicale sur les siennes pour la réconforter et la calmer. Elle plongea son regard dans le gris du roi, et fut émue par la bienveillance qu'elle y lut. Elle soutira néanmoins ses doigts à son contact, ce qui le fit soupirer, même si un tendre sourire animait son visage. Il l'aimait bien. Comme il pouvait aimer une des siens, descendante du même peuple, avec un fardeau apparemment tout aussi conséquent.

« Je crois qu'il va vous falloir partir à la recherche de certaines vérités. Trouver ses formules pourraient être en effet la chose à faire. Car, si d'autres personnes avaient vent de votre existence, nul doute qu'ils se serviraient de vous pour y accéder.

\- Mais je ne sais rien barbe blanche ! S'emporta-t-elle soudain. Vous qui me reprochiez de fuir tout le temps, c'est exactement cela que vous me demandez aujourd'hui ! Ou de me terrer pour ne pas attiser certaines convoitises ! Je préfère mourir libre !

\- Bereniell ! S'écria Elladan touché au vif par ses paroles.

\- Bereniell hein ?! Quelle vaillance ou quelle bravoure y a-t-il à vivre dans une prison Elladan ?

\- Nous ne voulons pas vous enfermer Elenluinë …. déclara Gandalf avec calme. Si nous avions voulu agir ainsi, j'aurai passé cette histoire sous silence, et aurais demandé au Seigneur Elrond de vous garder sous sa coupe, jusqu'à la fin de votre longue, voire peut-être, très longue vie. Or, le Seigneur Elrond et moi-même, quitterons la Terre du Milieu dans peu de temps …

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle estomaqué en fixant Elrond, une tristesse insondable venant la heurter.

\- Les anneaux de pouvoirs ont perdu leur magie. Je retourne donc à Valinor, quant à Gandalf, lui aussi doit retrouver les siens. Nous ne sommes sur Arda que pour un temps Bereniell …. aussi long, ou court, soit-il.

\- Nous avons convenu que pour votre sécurité, et celle de ceux qui vous côtoieront dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, nous devions tout vous dire, expliqua Gandalf. Maintenant, c'est à vous de choisir ce que vous allez faire. Je vous ai juste exposé les faits. Je pourrais vous prêter main forte dans la mesure de mon temps et de mes disponibilités.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi faire barbe blanche. Est-ce que … est-ce que cette Elanor était réellement une mauvaise sorcière ?

\- Non … elle était la pureté même. Mais Saroumane a corrompu sa lumière à la fin. Je ne sais réellement quels sortilèges elle a pu utiliser, pour sortir saine et sauve du cataclysme qui recouvrit Númenor. Ni même ce qu'elle a dérobé à Saroumane. Je gage, pour qu'il l'ait torturé alors qu'ils avaient tant partagé, que ce devait être important.

\- J'essaierai de retrouver ce que mon ancêtre a subtilisé. Et peut-être, si j'y arrive, de vous les restituer. Mais … par où commencer ….

\- Ce pourrait-il qu'elle puisse utiliser le Palantír ? Demanda Argorn

\- Ils ont tous disparus. Celui de Minas Tirith a été emporté par Denethor quand il s'est jeté sur le bûcher, expliqua Gandalf.

\- N'y en avait-il pas sept à la base ? Demanda Farmir qui se remémora avec peine la fin de son père.

\- Si, mais je crois que le seul restant est à Tol Eressëa, c'est la pierre maîtresse …

\- Heum, oui. En effet c'est fâcheux, fit Faramir déçu. »

Elenluinë caressait distraitement la pierre, puis fixant son attention dans ses éclats d'azur, elle fit pensant à voix haute :

« Peut-être qu'elle, elle sait … ? »

Ils la regardèrent tous intensément, rivant leur attention sur la gemme également. Gandalf se cala dans son fauteuil, étudiant la situation.

« Il se peut qu'elle ait un lien avec tout le reste. Ce qui m'ennuie dans cette histoire, c'est, allons-nous déclencher autre chose en éveillant son pouvoir ? Beaucoup d'éléments sont liées dans la magie, surtout une aussi ancienne, fit-il sombrement.

\- Mais elle s'est déjà réveillée, avoua Elenluinë innocemment.

\- Comment ? Quand ? S'empressa de questionner Gandalf alarmé.

\- Quand j'étais en convalescence, dans ma chambre, et que vous étiez partis à la Morranon. J'ai fredonné un air que ma mère me chantait pour m'endormir. Cette chanson m'a toujours réconforté … dit-elle tendrement, un beau sourire se dessinant sous ses souvenirs. Puis elle se reprit en se raclant la gorge, et elle continua, au son de ma voix, ou du moins de ces notes, elle s'est mise à briller, de plus en plus fort. Me berçant de son énergie, me revigorant, me donnant une étrange sensation de puissance. Puis il est arrivé un moment où son pouvoir m'a brûlé les doigts, alors j'ai arrêté. Elle est redevenu inerte, telle que vous la voyez à présent.

\- Savez-vous …. malheureuse … les pierres qui peuvent réagir aux chants …. ? demanda Gandalf la voix tremblante. Les Silmarils ….

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Ils ont tous été égarés ! D'ailleurs Eärendil nous éclaire toujours ! S'exclama Elrond saisi par telle annonce.

\- Je le sais Seigneur Elrond ! Je ne parle pas forcément des Silmarils de la sombre époque, mais si Saroumane et Elanor ont travaillé de concert, vu la soif de pouvoir de mon rival, il est tout à fait possible qu'il ait voulu en façonner un pour sa grandeur personnelle. Il n'a jamais vu que son profit, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit !

\- Elle n'est pas mauvaise barbe blanche, elle m'a soigné … objecta Elenluinë. Je crois, que c'est mon aïeule qui a du la travailler. Bleu comme l'eau, et peut-être extraite d'un volcan pour le feu. Pourrait-elle avoir acquis assez de savoir pour créer une pierre de protection ? Ma mère m'a dit que c'était un porte-bonheur ….. » expliqua Elenluinë du coup très pragmatique.

Tous la fixèrent, surpris par sa logique redoutable. Faramir eut un fin sourire et remarqua :

« Je gage que de votre aïeule vous n'ayez pas qu'hérité de sa force ou ses dons de danseuses. Votre esprit a l'air tout aussi éveillé.

\- Je suis une femme d'extérieur Seigneur Faramir, pas un rat de bibliothèque. Je ne pense pas avoir un soupçon d'érudition, ou de sang de savante dans les veines.

\- Pourtant, les faits sont là, fit Elrond avec un regard doux, réellement fier d'elle.

\- Bien, puisque nous savons que cette chose n'est pas mauvaise, nous l'utiliserons. Vu que je ne vois pas encore ce qu'il faut que nous fassions, je conseille que nous allions nous coucher, demain nous y verrons peut-être un peu plus clair, suggéra Gandalf.

\- Oui, surtout que, messieurs. J'ai une nuit de noces à honorer ! » Lança Aragorn avec un large sourire.

Elrond se gratta la gorge à cet énoncé, plutôt gêné même à vrai dire, et personne ne releva. Ils se saluèrent tous, se levèrent, et partirent chacun dans leurs appartements. Elen était restée assise, regardant la gemme presque comme hypnotisée. Elle réfléchissait aux possibilités que cet artefact pouvait bien receler. Un bruit attira son attention. Elle leva les yeux vers la porte du bureau personnel du roi Elessar, et elle vit les jumeaux qui l'attendaient. Elle se leva sans rien dire, et sortit à son tour.

« Vous êtes désignés pour être mes gardes du corps cette nuit ? Demanda-t-elle de mauvaise humeur les concernant.

\- En un sens oui, fit Elladan d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, que celle qu'il avait utilisé auparavant en s'adressant à elle.

\- Et bien vous direz à ce cher Elrond, que je ne souhaite aucunement votre protection.

\- Bereniell … soupira Elrohir

\- Bereniell quoi ? Suffit à présent, vous voulez que je grandisse n'est-ce pas ? Alors cessez de chapeauter tout le temps ! Et puisque mon comportement vous insupporte, je ne vous retiens pas ! Je suis lassée à la fin de devoir me plier aux exigences des mâles, qui pensent apparemment toujours mieux que moi ! Je vous aime tous les deux, mais vous m'étouffez actuellement ... » ses derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans son larynx, tant elle savait qu'ils allaient leur faire mal.

Mais ils étaient tellement vrais, tellement témoin de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond. Elle fixa Elrohir, et un étrange ressentiment animant son humeur, elle continua :

« Quant à toi, quand tu commences un chose, finis-là ! On ne laisse pas un animal à l'agonie Elrohir, et tu le sais très bien ! »

Ce dernier se figea littéralement à cette accusation, coulant un regard à son jumeau qui l'assaillit d'un air de reproche. Elrohir sentit une rare colère l'envahir, et s'approchant très près d'elle, il lui attrapa la nuque fermement, et venant lui arracher un baiser presque brutal ce qui la figea et lui fit réellement peur, il déclara sèchement :

« Est-ce cela que tu souhaites ! Que je prenne sans rien demander ?! Cesse tes bêtises immédiatement. Je pensais que tu comprendrais mon geste, mais apparemment tu es trop stupide ! »

Il reçut une gifle qui résonna vivement dans le couloir, et des larmes brûlantes plein les yeux, elle cracha entre ses dents :

« En cette nuit ! Le plus imbécile des deux, n'est pas moi ! »

Puis elle partit d'un pas rageur, prenant le chemin des jardins pour ne croiser personne, une hargne immense lui tournant les entrailles.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Demanda Elladan sombrement.

\- Quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû apparemment ….

\- Tes sentiments changent mon frère, exposa Elladan doucement.

\- Je sais … et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Elle est toujours la même, effrontée, sauvage, indomptable ! Ragea-t-il en haussant la voix pour que l'écho des couloirs lui fasse parvenir son message.

\- Tout comme toi … souffla Elladan sérieux. Tu as les comportements des chevaux Elrohir, d'où ton affinité avec eux, et ton nom. Vous êtes, pareils elle et toi. »

Elrohir ancra ses yeux gris dans ceux de son frère, et il put y lire une tristesse indéfinissable. Elladan soupira longuement et lui rappela :

« Nous avons fait serment à notre père Elrohir. Tu ne dois pas emprunter ce chemin.

\- Et si je ne peux pas ? Si Père n'avait pas tout vu ? Si il s'aveuglait sciemment pour nous empêcher de faire comme notre soeur ? N'as-tu jamais pensé qu'il pourrait faire passer ses intérêts et ceux de notre peuple, avant les nôtres Elladan ?

\- Non Elrohir, et tu le sais très bien. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux frères, Elrohir serra les poings, en colère comme rarement il l'avait été.

« Tu as toujours eu un côté passionnel et possessif mon frère. Ce qui te pousse vers elle, ne sont pas tant tes sentiments qui changent, mais ta peur de la voir grandir et s'éloigner à jamais. Surtout, que tu as du le remarquer, le Seigneur Legolas a l'air troublé quand elle est là. D'une façon que je ne m'explique pas encore. Les elfes Sylvains ne sont pas réputés pour leurs côtés expansifs.

\- Aucune caste d'elfe n'est réputée pour cela Elladan …. aucune … »

S'avisant que dans le fond, Elladan avait sûrement raison, il ravala sa fierté et es envies. Il était vrai qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas la voir partir, de la savoir sous la protection ou l'amour de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils l'avaient sauvée, soignée, et ils avaient tellement partagé en ces années. Fallait-il qu'il dise également adieu à une autre « soeur » ? Le coeur lourd il suivit son frère en silence et ils finirent la soirée chacun de leur côté, tous deux essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort après cette étrange soirée.

**...**

Elle déambula dans les allées du jardin, venant se poster à côté de l'arbre blanc, caressant son tronc et seqs feuilles doucement. Elle l'aimait bien cet arbre, elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer réellement, mais il la réconfortait. Elle entendit un drôle de bruit au-dessus de sa tête, et levant les yeux elle vit un étrange oiseau noir, dont les plumes semblaient vaporeuses. Il avait l'allure d'un vautour, et ses yeux étaient d'un rouge profond. Il tendit son cou chétif vers elle et l'étudia quelques secondes. Puis poussant un cri rauque, il s'envola d'un seul coup, elle le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au parapet et que sa course doive s'arrêter. L'animal étrange disparut dans le ciel d'encre, et elle ressentit un frisso, glacé lui mordre l'échine.

« Cette fois c'est vous qui me suivez, Elenluinë ... » sa voix était douce et chaleureuse.

Elle tourna la tête vers la droite, et vit Legolas qui était posté sur la pointe du parapet, aux aguets. Bien que l'envie de cogner du monde pour se défouler la démangeait, il ne lui avait décemment rien fait. Elle soupira et s'excusa :

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas Elen, il fit une pause en aiguisant son regard tout en l'observant, puis il continua, vous êtes étrange, vous imposez votre vision les choses de façon parfois totalement tyrannique, et à côté de cela, vous vous excusez pour des futilités.

\- Je crois que je ne sais plus qui je suis surtout, ou ce que je suis. Cette soirée a bouleversé trop de choses. Rassurez-vous, demain j'aurais récupéré mon attirail si charmant, lança-t-elle ironique.

\- Alors que demain ne vienne jamais … fit-il dans un murmure en la fixant étrangement. »

Ils se détaillèrent quelques instants. Plus il la regardait, plus des pensées étranges envahissaient son esprit. Devait-il s'avouer son attirance pour elle ? Etait-ce sérieux ou juste un sentiment de passage, comme parfois ceux de son peuple peuvent le ressentir ? L'impétuosité de cette femme le remettant souvent face à son côté calme et posé, animant en lui, des passions que les Eldars méconnaissaient. Quant à elle, que dire, si ce n'est qu'Elrohir avait du faire ce qu'il fallait, au moment où il le fallait. La chamboulant assez pour qu'elle remette des tonnes de choses en question. Qu'elle se sente enfin humaine, et peut-être, femme. Là que ces révélations éprouvantes avaient bouleversé son âme, elle aurait voulu le réconfort que son ami avait su lui prodiguer quelques jours plus tôt. Quelques secondes, infimes grains de sable dans le sablier du temps, qui avaient semé le trouble dans ses engrenages si parfaitement huilés. Elle mira sa longue chevelure diaphane sous la lumière de la lune, son teint pale, et ses magnifiques yeux clairs. Son visage parfait, mêlant douceur et arrogance parfois. Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, tout ce qui était commun à ce qu'elle connaissait au travail des chevaux. Peut-être, dans le fond, qu'elle avait trouvé un être capable d'approcher l'animal sauvage qu'elle était, mais jamais cette question ne s'imposerait à son esprit. Pourtant, là maintenant, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dénigré aussi cruellement, le don qu'il lui avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle réalisa que son entêtement et ses manières détestables, étaient en fait des murs qu'elles s'érigeaient elle-même. Et que nombres de colères qu'elle offrait aux autres, n'étaient que le reflet de ce qu'elle se reprochait à elle-même. Certaines demeureraient sûrement à jamais, d'autres pouvaient changer.

« Elle prendra fin Seigneur de Vertbois …. car tout à une fin. Mais, dans votre immortalité, vous ne devez que peu ressentir cette urgence qu'ont parfois les mortels ….

\- Pourtant je crains les séparations, les départs, les morts. Elles sont comme autant de blessures qu'on ne peut que rarement totalement refermer. Comme cet appel de la mer aussi, qui depuis que j'ai entendu les mouettes au loin, ont bouleversé quelque chose en moi …. Dame Galadriel l'avait prédit ….

\- Les elfes auraient-ils donc un coeur sous leur apparente froideur ?

\- En avez-vous un derrière vos rancunes ? »

A chaque fois il trouvait le moyen de la mener dans une joute verbale acérée et en même temps très délectable. Elle s'avança malgré elle et vint à ses côtés. Elle était aussi grande que lui, et elle voyait que cela le surprenait parfois. Du moins, devait le surprendre avant, car à présent cela s'expliquait. Elle riva son regard vers le ciel et fit doucement :

« D'après vous ?

\- Nous pourrions nous questionner continuellement, juste pour nous éviter de nous répondre. Un jeu d'esprits for divertissant, mais, permettez-moi de vous offrir une réponse franche. Si tous les Hommes que j'ai pu croiser en Terre du Milieu, en avait un tel que le vôtre, Melkor n'aurait jamais eu autant d'emprise en ce monde. »

Fallait-il qu'elle soit épuisée pour que ces mots l'atteignent avec telle force. Elle repensa à son père, Ceallach, le roi Théoden, des hommes appréciés, qui auraient mérité plus de remerciements de sa part, et pour certains, elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire. Ses yeux vinrent caresser les crêtes sombres des montagnes de l'Est, et il y put déceler des larmes.

« Un coeur à qui il manquera toujours de la force, de la bravoure, et du courage, pour faire ce qu'il devrait normalement faire …..

\- N'avez-vous donc aucune clémence pour vous-même ? Demanda Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'en ai plus depuis que mes faiblesses ont anéanti ma vie ! Lâcha-t-elle en plongeant son attention dans son regard. La cicatrice sur son visage se dévoila à la vue de l'elfe, et son coeur se serra.

\- Elen, tout ce que les Hommes ont pu vous faire, ne bafouera jamais ce que vous êtes. Cette lumière qui vit en vous, et que je vois.

\- Vous ne voyez que le bien, vous les elfes. Même un Balrog pourrait trouver grâce à vos yeux ! Fit-elle cynique.

\- Allez dire ça à mon père ! Rétorqua Legolas avec un franc sourire, puis plus sérieusement il continua, je vous ai dit ce que je pensais de vous, à maintes reprises, mais vous souhaitez demeurer sourde. Que puis-je faire face à cela ? »

Il lut sur son visage une douleur silencieuse d'où un appel invisible naissait peu à peu.

« Enlacez-moi … » répondit-elle soudainement dans un chuchotement, ce qui figea totalement l'elfe qui lui faisait front.

Venait-elle de lui demander, à lui, de la toucher ? Prudent néanmoins, car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela venant de sa part, il s'approcha doucement. Trop lentement au goût d'Elenluinë peut-être, car c'est elle qui franchit les derniers centimètres dans un geste quelque peu impatient. Il referma ses bras délicatement sur elle, n'osant la serrer de trop pour ne pas l'effrayer, et c'est lui qui ressentit son étreinte prendre vigueur. Elle colla son visage contre son épaule, et inspirant lentement, comme reprenant son souffle depuis des années d'apnée, elle chuchota avec un sourire :

« Vous avez l'odeur des grands espaces, Seigneur de Vertbois, des arbres et des lacs. Du vent qui murmure… libre et insaisissable ... »

Il sourit, attendri par cette déclaration, sentant vibrer en elle les soubresauts de liberté et d'aventures qui animaient son âme. Il osa enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure de jais, et il la sentit frémir. Ne sachant si c'était de crainte, il se raidit, plus en alerte qu'elle-même. Elle eut un petit rire chaud qui résonna agréablement dans sa gorge, et déclara :

« Non Seigneur de Vertbois, je ne vais pas vous mordre … pas cette nuit.

\- Vous êtes comme le feu qui couve Elenluinë, comme les soleils bleus de votre regard. Imprévisible et déroutante …. je préfère rester sur mes gardes, et ne pas affronter votre courroux, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ...

\- Finement joué Seigneur … je ne l'aurais pas volé celle-ci. » elle mit un terme à ce délicieux enlacement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand elle le sentit résister un peu à cette rupture, puis il finit par céder. Elle vint lui embrasser la joue, murmurant à son oreille un tendre « Merci », et ce souffle le fit vibrer de tout son être. Elle tourna les talons et le laissa seul. Et il était clair, qu'aussi souverain puisse-t-il être dans ses origines, en cet instant, il se sentait plus désœuvré que n'importe quel homme.

**…...**

Elle mangeait paisiblement à la table de ses appartements, baignés de lumière. Un petit déjeuner agréable et mérité. Elle avait fait tout sont travail aux aurores, et étrangement, en ce jour, elle voulait penser à elle et se délasser. Envahie d'un sentiment troublant combinant une envie de solitude et de douceurs, quelle qu'elle soit. Gandalf n'était pas là en cette matinée, donc la discussion qui la démangeait tant devrait attendre, et elle n'était pas férue de patience. Puis voyant le temps dehors une idée fusa, si limpide et logique, qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir eu plus tôt. Elle s'habilla de ses vêtements en cuir d'équitation, et rangeant sommairement son lieu de vie, et prit le chemin de l'extérieur. Elle salua Gimli qui fumait tranquillement sur le perron du palais, surprise de ne pas voir son acolyte d'elfe avec lui. En pensant à ce dernier, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un magnifique sourire, ses souvenirs de la veille venant la caresser doucement. Elle descendit les grands escaliers de marbre blanc qui conduisaient aux écuries, puis fila directement vers son cheval qui hennit en la voyant. Les yeux brillants de bonheur elle s'exclama :

« Hoo désolé mon beau ! J'en manque à tous mes devoirs ! »

Elle attrapa une poignée d'orge dans un des sacs ouverts, et lui donna. L'animal engloutit le tout, lui léchant la paume de la main avidement, ce qui soutira un petit rire à sa propriétaire. Elle le prépara rapidement, et sortant sous le soleil éclatant elle dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée par la réverbération du soleil, sur les murs blancs de la cité. De ce fait, elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ne voyant pas où elle mettait les pieds les premiers centimètres.

« Bonjour Elen ! S'exclama la voix joviale de Legolas. On a décidé d'aller chevaucher un peu ?

\- Non, je comptais sortir mon cheval comme un promène un chien en laisse Seigneur de Vertbois ! » répliqua-t-elle amusée, trouvant sa question totalement stupide.

Ses yeux se firent à la clarté ambiante, et elle put convenablement les ouvrir et le regarder en face. Il plongea son attention dans ses iris noirs aux fragments bleutés, et il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver magnifiques. Puis il nota son sourire en coin, trahissant sciemment son amusement. Il fit une drôle de moue et déclara :

« Certes ce n'était pas une réflexion des plus pertinente.

\- C'est vrai ? L'on m'aurait menti ? Fit-elle alors en riant ouvertement.

\- Je vous préférais hier soir Elen ! Quand vous vous teniez si près de moi … finit-il de lui chuchoter en se penchant vers elle. »

Elle devint totalement cramoisie à cette évocation, et se raidissant elle déclara :

« Une fois n'est pas coutume !

\- Mais, il faut bien une première fois à tout ! » Lança-t-il sans se laisser intimider.

Elle fit une grimace amusante, à la limite du sourire, ne voulant pas lui céder une victoire si aisée, elle monta à cheval, et le défia :

« Et une fin aussi ! Dites-moi, est-ce que les elfes sylvains sont d'aussi bons pisteurs qu'ils le prétendent ?! »

Puis elle avança dans les rues chargées de Minas Tirith en reconstruction, lançant gentiment Vailima au petit trot une fois plus loin. Legolas fila dans les écuries et prépara Hasufeld, étrangement animé par une joie tout simplement infantile. Une allégresse qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il sortit de la cité quelques minutes plus tard, son regard parcourant les étendues du Pelennor, et s'aperçut qu'il ne la voyait pas. Décontenancé, il avança lentement sur son cheval, essayant, de ses yeux d'elfes, de la localiser, mais elle n'était nulle part. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, totalement ennuyé. Il regarda les traces au sol, mais aucunes ne semblaient fraîches. Il entendit un rire fondre vers lui à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop, et elle lui lança effrontément :

« Il ne sert à rien d'avoir des yeux d'elfes, si c'est pour ne pas regarder dans la bonne direction ! »

Elle l'avait simplement grugé en lui donnant l'impression d'être sortie, alors qu'elle l'avait attendu patiemment dans l'ombre de la cité. Et là, elle le narguait ouvertement. Si son père le voyait, nul doute que le Seigneur Thranduil lui lancerait un regard de reproche cuisant. Voyant Vailima le distancer avec aisance, il lança Hasufeld à sa suite, et les deux destriers avalèrent les mètres dans une course folle. L'air chaud fouettait leur visage, et le grondement des sabots claquant le sol, donnait un roulement de tonnerre caractéristique. Elle prit la direction de l'Anduin, et descendit vers le Sud. Visant un bois près du fleuve, elle s'y arrêta, laissant sa monture souffler. Elle le dessella rapidement, et lui enlevant la bride, elle lui ordonna d'aller se rafraîchir un peu, ce que le cheval fit sans rechigner. Legolas arriva à ce moment-là, il la trouva penchée sur les ondes du fleuve, en train de se rafraîchir. Elle se redressa, et lui faisant face elle déclara :

« Un point pour moi Legolas !

\- Non, vous avez triché.

\- Nullement ! Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus fin ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je sortirai de la ville ! »

Il se renfrogna, vexé de s'être si facilement fait avoir, par une humaine en plus ! Il releva le menton, hautain, et descendant également de son cheval, il fit la même chose qu'elle. Les deux chevaux jouèrent dans l'eau, sous l'attention attendrie de leur soigneuse.

« Humm quel dommage que je ne puisse faire pareil, il fait tellement chaud.

\- Ho .. cela peut s'arranger. » fit-il en s'approchant d'elle naturellement, puis il la poussa dans le fleuve sans un remord, appliquant ainsi une légère vengeance suite à sa débâcle outrageuse.

Elle perdit l'équilibre et finit par s'écraser dans l'eau, en poussant un cri de surprise sous le contact du liquide froid.

« LEGOLAS ! » hurla-t-elle réellement en colère.

L'elfe fit mine de se regarder les ongles, et fit un « Moui ? » indifférent qui la fit devenir folle. Elle sortit de l'eau, ses habits en cuir pesant une tonne. Vailima la regardait, et elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu rire.

« Bande de mâles suffisants et abrutis ! » lança-telle à l'égard de l'elfe et de tous les hommes en général.

Ce n'est qu'en cet instant que Legolas comprit son erreur. Son regard noir lançait des éclairs, et elle lui balança :

« Vous avez de la chance d'être ce que vous êtes, que nous soyons seuls, ET que j'ai un soupçon d'affection à votre égard Seigneur de Vertbois ! Où je vous tuerai sur le champs !

\- Je suis désolée Elen, je ne pensais pas à mal … s'excusa-t-il vraiment sincère. »

L'idée ne l'avait pas effleuré, mais cet acte devait lui remémorer les jeux stupides d'Eomer et de ses amis. Il s'avoua pour le coup, que les elfes n'étaient pas forcément plus fins que les Hommes, même si lui ne pensait à aucune malice. Elle essaya de se calmer au mieux, puis poussant un juron elle commença à défaire sa ceinture qu'elle posa sur une branche basse. Legolas la regarda porter ses mains à ses vêtements, et il dit gêné :

« Elen ? Vous ne comptez tout de même pas …

\- Pas quoi ? Me dévêtir devant vous ? D'une si j'en avais envie je le ferai ! De deux, si ça vous gêne vous pouvez partir ! Et de trois, vous pensez réellement que je sois nue là-dessous ?! » elle soupira longuement en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, un peu déçue par son comportement.

Un sourire taquin étira néanmoins les lèvres de l'elfe et il appuya avec malice :

« Un soupçon d'affection à mon égard ? »

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, et déclara simplement un « oui » assez sec, mais elle ne releva pas plus. Elle enleva tout le cuir qu'elle portait en haut, et ses bottes. Puis elle resta pieds nus et en chemise claire, qui était partiellement mouillée. Pendant ses mouvements secs et énervés, les yeux de Legolas découvrirent des stigmates dans son dos, qui témoignaient des tortures qu'elle avait subi. Lors de sa danse la vieille, nul n'aurait pu les deviner tant la pénombre était présente. A la seule lumière des bougies, cela ne se voyait pas, mais sous la lumière crue du soleil … Il s'assombrit, réellement mal pour le coup. Elle trouva un coin baigné par les rais solaires, et s'assit dans l'herbe, espérant sécher au plus vite. Le toucher du tissu humide se réchauffant sur sa peau, était désagréable, elle pria pour que ça ne dure pas. Il s'approcha lentement, réellement confus, puis il déclara :

« Je vais partir Elen, je suis navré d'avoir eu cette attitude puérile. Je n'y voyais aucune malveillance, mais je comprends votre emportement. »

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe au soleil fermant les yeux elle soupira :

« Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez. L'eau est fraîche, mais ce n'est pas du fumier n'est-ce pas ? Alors bon, restons là-dessus Seigneur de Vertbois, et n'en parlons plus. »

Legolas vint alors s'asseoir à l'ombre, près d'elle, sur un rocher en surplomb. Il l'admira se détendre au soleil, lézardant, son visage décontracté acceptant avec plaisir les douces morsures de l'astre. Puis au bout de très longues minutes, ses affaires presque sèches, elle se poussa à l'ombre également, elle avait maintenant trop chaud. Elle mit sa tête dans la fraîcheur ombragée, et enlevant le collier de dessous sa chemise, elle joua avec sous les rayons. Etendue sur le flanc, reposée sur son bras gauche, le buste un peu relevé, elle demanda soudain :

« Où est passé Gandalf ?

\- Nous ne le savons pas. Il a toujours été ainsi, il va et vient à sa guise.

\- Tout comme Saroumane devait le faire. C'est étrange de savoir qu'il a été un de mes arrière arrière arrière … combien ça fait au fait ? Demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Beaucoup, mais pas autant que si vous étiez une humaine d'ascendance normale. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, vu le sang d'Istari qui coule dans vos veines, vos aïeules ont du avoir une très longue vie, bien plus que nous pourrions le soupçonner.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Cela me perturbe …. je ne le cache pas. J'aurais aimé que Gandalf me dise où aller et quoi faire. »

Alors qu'elle jouait avec la gemme, elle éclaira le visage de Legolas des éclats bleus qui naissaient avec les facettes de la pierre, s'amusant de voir les traits de l'elfe changer de couleurs, puis ses yeux s'aiguisèrent en décelant quelque chose. Elle se releva soudainement, et s'asseyant, elle prit le médaillon, et s'appliquant, elle descendit les reflets jusqu'à une surface plane rocheuse, juste en dessous de lui.

« Incroyable ! S'exclama-telle. Legolas ! Regardez ! »

L'elfe descendit de son promontoire, et venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, il détailla ce qu'elle lui montrait. Se dévoilant grâce à la réverbération du soleil, un langage et des signes apparurent sur la pierre, saisissant les deux amis de concert. Ils se regardèrent en même temps et Elen fit, heureuse :

« Dès que Gandalf sera de retour nous lui montrerons ! Il saura nous traduire ce que tout ceci veut signifier !

\- Oui ... » répondit Legolas, admirant la beauté de ses yeux, qui semblaient en cet instant, étinceler d'étoiles bleues.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et alors qu'ils pouvaient se toucher à bout de souffle, Elen se retira, et se levant vivement, elle déclara :

« Aller ! En selle ! J'ai plein de choses à faire ! »

L'elfe soupira avec lenteur, un mélange de déception et de joie se disputant sa poitrine, et il la suivit docilement. Elle se rhabilla en hâte, prépara son cheval, et elle fila comme le vent à la cité, attendant de temps à autre Legolas, qui semblait traîner le pas sciemment.

…**...**

Elle avança d'un pas décidé dans la grande salle, Legolas sur les talons. Elle s'inclina devant le trône avec fluidité, et le roi nota que ses gestes étaient plus ample depuis la veille. Comme si le fait de danser à nouveau avait libéré quelque chose en elle.

« Seigneur Aragorn, je viens quérir des nouvelles de Mithrandir, j'ai une chose importante à lui montrer.

\- Relevez-vous Elenluinë, je ne saurais voir une des miennes s'incliner aussi bas devant moi. » déclara la voix douce d'Aragorn en lui faisant un signe de la main pour l'inviter à exaucer son souhait.

Elle se releva lentement, et Legolas vint à son côté. Aragorn eut un mystérieux sourire en voyant la proximité de l'elfe, qui fut rejoint par Gimli quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il est revenu il y a peu, mais il s'est cloîtré dans les archives. Je vais aller le faire mander. Il fit un signe à un de ses serviteurs et il fila chercher le mage. Est-ce quelque chose de fâcheux ?

\- Non ! Bien au contraire, je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose qui pourra nous faire avancer un peu !

\- Venez. Retournons à mon bureau.

\- Non, il nous faut une pièce plus claire Roi Aragorn.

\- Et avec une surface plane, dégagée, ajouta Legolas avec un sourire. »

Aragorn pencha légèrement la tête, réfléchissant où ils allaient pouvoir bien aller, puis il décida de prendre le chemin de l'observatoire du château. Même si il n'était plus utilisé depuis des décennies, c'était un endroit fabuleux, où les anciens savants et érudits avaient beaucoup travaillé. Legolas fila chercher Elrond et ses fils. Et Faramir fut également convoqué.

Ils montèrent un escalier en colimaçon avec d'innombrables marches, arrivés en haut, un vaste couloir éclairé les attendait. Il avait l'air d'être inutilisé depuis bien longtemps. De grands tableaux ornaient les murs, et ils représentaient des savants éteints depuis longtemps. Certains d'entre eux avaient même été déchiré ou éventré, la toile peinte pendant lamentablement sur les cadre en bois recouvert de feuille d'or. Aragorn poussa une lourde porte de bois noir et aux armatures d'argent, et il avança dans une vaste salle plongée dans la pénombre. Ses pas résonnèrent dans la pièce, et un flot de lumière aveuglant se précipita dans les lieux tandis qu'il tirait des rideaux opaques. De grandes fenêtres quadrillées prenaient tout un pan de mur. Elles donnaient directement sur les plaines du Pelennor, et ils s'avisèrent qu'ils étaient très haut. Rien n'obstruait la vue, ni toitures, ni étendards, rien, que du vide magnifique qui donnait à l'horizon toute sa splendeur. Au milieu de la pièce était placé un immense miroir rond et concave, une machine étrange de forme tubulaire fixée au-dessus. Accroché au mur, un système massif de poulies et d'engrenages, maintenaient de grosses cordes qui montaient jusqu'à la toiture, qui notèrent-ils, était en forme de coupole. Aragorn fit une moue de déception en regardant la surface polie emplie de poussière, personne ne l'avait couverte avec des draps. Il soupira longuement, et demandant de l'aide, ils retirèrent les protections de tissus qui recouvraient les ustensiles de la pièce. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva, et ils durent ouvrir les fenêtres. Les courants d'air finirent par tout évacuer. Et ils ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis devant cette pièce merveilleuses où étaient entreposées tout un tas de merveilles. Elen en fut la première toute excitée, ne s'expliquant pas pourquoi. Voir toutes ces choses animait son instinct de découverte. Elle alla voir les pièces scientifiques d'un peu plus près, s'étonnant au passage de connaître certains noms, et leur utilisation. Tous se mouvaient dans le lieu éclatant de lumière, et Gandalf apparut sur le parvis des portes grandes ouvertes, et il bougonna dans sa longue barbe :

« J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas dérangé pour rien ! Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, et avec un étrange sourire il déclara, j'avais oublié cette pièce et sa grandeur !

\- Les Hommes de Númenor nous avez tant légué, quelle malédiction que tout ce soit perdu pendant les âges sombres … énonça Faramir le visage éclairé par la fascination que cet endroit lui inspirait. Denethor avait du lui cacher tout ceci, de peur que Gandalf et lui ne s'enferment entre ses murs pour étudier inlassablement.

\- Pas perdus, oubliés, mis de côté. Mais tout cela va changer mon ami ! » Déclara Aragorn avec un large sourire.

Face aux fenêtre, un grand tableau d'ardoise était accroché au mur, il y avait de très anciennes formules écrites dessus, qui avaient été effacées à la va-vite, les rendant illisibles. Legolas vint finir de tout essuyer, et regardant Elenluinë qui se penchait sur un immense planisphère, il lança étrangement joyeux :

« Elen ! Je pense qu'ici ce serait parfait !

\- Elen ?! » Fit Elrond arquant un sourcil surpris par son ton très familier.

Et il ne fut pas le seul, mais apparemment, les deux concernés n'étaient que peu avec eux. Tous s'échangèrent des regards entendus, et Elrohir ne put s'empêcher de soupirer longuement.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ... murmura Elladan en venant près de lui.

\- Et bien, si tu as raison, mieux vaut lui que n'importe qui d'autre ... » répondit Elrohir résigné, dont le coeur fut plus que simplement froissé.

Elen vint vers lui prestement, et regardant l'angle par rapport à la fenêtre, elle s'exclama :

« Parfait ! Le soleil entre comme il faut ! » elle cavala presque à l'autre bout de la pièce, et sortant son médaillon de dessous ses habits, elle le plaça dans les rayons drus de ce début d'après midi. « Messieur ! Voyez l'Héritage subtil et merveilleux que l'on nous a laissé ! »

Elle joua longuement avec le prisme bleuté, et jonglant avec la lumière, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour positionner les écrits à peu près convenablement sur le tableau. Ils se rapprochèrent tous, fascinés. Il y avait un texte, et des signes. Une multitudes de points semblant disposés au hasard, et Gandalf, totalement ébahi, murmura :

« Ho Elanor ! Quelle merveilleuse femme tu étais … quel dommage que tout ce soit terminé ainsi. »

Il vint près du tableau, et toucha la lumière de ses doigts. Son ombre masquant les points scintillants où que passait sa main.

« Ecrivez vite ! Avant que le soleil ne tourne ! » Demanda Elen toute excitée par sa trouvaille.

Le vieux mage chercha des craies le long du tableau, mais rien. Ce fut alors une belle cohue, où Nobles et moins Nobles cherchaient éperdument ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule bout de craie pour pouvoir écrire. Le temps qu'ils trouvent, la lumière n'était plus dans le bon axe, ce qui fit s'élevait un murmure de déception. Déçus, ils se tournèrent vers elle, mais son visage était radieusement positif, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Ses yeux semblaient briller d'un feu magique, et elle dégageait une telle singulière beauté en cet instant, que tous en fut émus. Elle serra la pierre entre ses mains et s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas grave ! Demain un jour nouveau se lèvera ! »

Cependant, même si jamais ils ne se l'avoueraient, ils trouvaient que demain était déjà trop loin, tellement l'impatience les démangeait.


	6. Etoiles Bleues

**Aeriell: **je te réponds ici puisque tu n'as aps de compte où je peux envoyer un MP.(Normalement c'est comme ça que je réponds aux reviews ;))**  
**

La Fanfic est en cours d'écriture, et malheureusement avec le taf etc ... je fais comme je peux :p J'essaye d'être assidue pour la publication, mais parfois le temps me manque. Merci pour ta lecture, et ton commentaire.

**D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je voulais remercier sincèrement tous ceux qui passent, prennent le temps de lire, de découvrir ET de laisser un commentaire. Je vous assure ça fait toujours SUPER PLAISIR! Voilà! Je tenais à le faire en ce début de chapitre, car je ne sais si tout le monde reçoit mes MP! ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous! En espérant, comme toujours, que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ! **

**...**

Les points lumineux dansaient fébrilement sur la surface noire. Malgré sa discipline, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de trembler un peu. Gandalf recopiait à la craie les symboles, aidé par Legolas et les jumeaux. Il fallait au moins cela pour tout retranscrire. La lumière bascula avant qu'ils n'aient tout recopié. Elle baissa les bras, des fourmillements lui engourdissant les muscles, puis elle les rejoignit, déçue qu'ils n'aient pas pu tout faire le jour-même. Gandalf se recula pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, et comme il avait surtout recopié les lettres, il porta une main pensive à sa barbe fournie, et devint très silencieux.

« Alors ? Demanda Elenluinë impatiente.  
\- Croyez-vous donc que ce soit aussi aisé ? Votre aïeule s'est donné trop de mal pour que ce message soit facilement déchiffrable, il me faut le tout pour bien comprendre.

\- Ho … fit-elle déçue, soupirant légèrement.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, comme tu dis, demain il fera jour ! Lança Elladan avec un beau sourire.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas ton passé que tu recherches Elladan ! Je suis certaine que tu serais pire que moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle un peu froissée par sa réflexion.

\- Un jour n'y changera rien Bereniell …. vois ça comme une occasion de commencer les recherches sans se hâter, énonça Elrohir compréhensif.

\- Très bien, en ce cas je vais me mettre à la tâche !

\- Ha ? Et as-tu fini ton travail ?

\- Hoouu Elladan ! Tu m'ennuies ! Non je n'ai pas fini, mais ces bêtes ont eu à manger et ne sont pas malheureuses !

\- Ne commences pas ! Tu es au service d'un Roi, Bereniell, tes responsabilités sont plus grandes.

\- Au-dessus de savoir qui je suis ? Ma vie a-t-elle donc si peu d'importance ? Questionna-t-elle vexée.

\- Non Elen, mais comprenez que le Seigneur Aragorn veut être fier d'avoir la première femme écuyère du Gondor à son service, vous ne devez pas le déshonorer.

\- Heum, oui, vous avez raison Legolas, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol. »

Elle les laissa alors, prenant la direction des écuries. Gandalf lançait des regards amusés à Legolas, et celui-ci s'en aperçut :

« Quoi Mithrandir ?

\- Je pense qu'il devine son attachement à votre égard, Seigneur Legolas ! Fit Elladan lui aussi diverti par tout ceci.

\- Son attachement à mon égard ?! Répéta Legolas plus que surpris.

\- Oui, elle n'accepte que rarement un ordre, aussi gentiment formulé soit-il, avec autant de grâce et de promptitude, expliqua Elrohir. Quand elle le fait, c'est qu'elle a une certaine considération pour la personne.

\- Ho …

\- Allez les enfants ! Laissez-moi travailler ! » Fit soudainement Gandalf distrait par leurs babillages, et qui voulait se mettre à l'oeuvre.

Les trois elfes le saluèrent et désertèrent les lieux. Gandalf les regarda s'éloigner, légèrement soucieux tout de même, les sentiments aussi purs soient-ils, avaient toujours certaines retombées. Il commença a prendre une plume et un parchemin, et studieux, il nota tout sur papier pour pouvoir griffonner ses idées.

Arrivée aux écuries,elle s'avoua qu'elle avait eu tort, les palefreniers du roi, aussi masculins soient-ils, étaient de vrais paresseux. Elle dut les secouer pour que tout soit nettoyé au mieux. Elle prit un des jeunes chevaux qu'elle était en train de terminer au travail, et le sortit dans un paddock attenant les écuries. Elle le sella, mit la bride, et après l'avoir fait tourné pendant une bonne demi-heure pour le faire se défouler, elle monta. L'animal était très nerveux aujourd'hui, et il était aussi raide qu'une planche, totalement aux aguets. Elle le rassura doucement, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait se produire. Elle regarda le ciel, et apparemment un orage approchait. Elle haussa les épaules, et souffla gentiment : « Ce n'est que de l'orage mon beau, tout va bien. Tu dois devenir courageux, et téméraire, tu seras peut-être cheval de souverain un jour. » L'animal se calma sous ses paroles, et elle lui flatta l'encolure. Elle commença à le mettre au pas, et le travail se déroula convenablement. Tandis qu'elle passait aux abords de la lisse, une masse noire et difforme jaillit d'un seul coup, affolant le jeune animal. Il se cabra violemment, et prit la main si sèchement qu'elle en fut désarçonné. Elle tomba lourdement sur la surface sablonneuse, et un peu sonnée, elle secoua la tête en regardant la chose qui avait ainsi effrayé sa monture. L'oiseau noir et vaporeux était là, la dévisageant de ses yeux rouges. Elle se releva en gémissant un peu, une chute ça faisait toujours plus ou moins mal, et s'approcha du drôle de volatile. Ne s'inquiétant pas pour le cheval qui déambulait nerveusement dans le paddock clos, elle s'intéressa à la bête qui l'avait effrayé. L'oiseau poussa un cri rauque, et se posta sur la barrière dans un saut lourd, puis se lissa les plumes patiemment. Il n'était pas vraiment beau, même pour un vautour. L'apparence de ses plumes lui donnait l'aspect d'un ectoplasme dégoulinant, et ses yeux rouges étaient effrayants.

« D'où tu sors toi ?! » demanda-telle en tendant la main vers la bête qui semblait la narguer.

L'oiseau cria à nouveau, puis alors qu'elle allait réussir la toucher, il essaya de les lui attraper vivement. Elle les retira à temps. Il cria à nouveau, faisant des pas énervés de gauche à droite, montrant son excitation.

« Tu es aussi peu aimable que tu es moche ! » lança-t-elle légèrement en colère.

L'oiseau étendit ses ailes et en battit plusieurs fois d'affilée, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de brume opaque. « Elen ?! » la voix de Legolas s'éleva dans son dos, et elle se retourna. La bestiole peu amène prit alors son envol, et ils la regardèrent s'éloigner dans un vol plutôt disgracieux. Elle se retourna vers l'elfe, et voyant son état, elle s'épousseta les vêtements en pestant. Il était clair qu'elle n'était pas des plus présentable sur l'instant. Mais bon, elle travaillait elle, et elle n'allait pas en rougir. Legolas vint, le cheval qui l'avait mit à terre, en main.

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, soupira-t-elle, c'est pas la première fois que je tombe, ça arrive quand on travaille les jeunes chevaux, et parfois même les plus vieux. C'est à cause de cet animal de malheur ! Il lui a fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un vif geste du bras dans la direction de ladite bestiole.

\- Etrange oiseau …

\- C'est la deuxième fois que je le vois ici. Il est possible que les cadavres dus à la guerre aient attiré des charognards, et qu'ils aient trouvé les plaines et les montagnes attenantes à leur goût.

\- Possible, même si la peur que je viens de lire dans votre monture, est plus poignante que la surprise de voir un simple volatile, déclara Legolas soucieux, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel. »

Elle fixa son profil, et prit le temps de le contempler quelques secondes. Il était vraiment très beau. Elle soupira en se disant qu'elle, elle était vraiment très stupide pour le coup. Elle prit les rênes du cheval, et ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de Legolas. Il fixa son attention sur elle, et c'est lui qui attrapa ses phalanges des siennes, lentement. Elen ressentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, comme un instant de grâce douillet. Elle se ressaisit néanmoins, ne s'accordant pas le droit de croire, qu'un elfe puisse avoir de l'affection pour une femme comme elle. Elle serra ses doigts sur le cuir de la bride, et rompant le contact elle remonta en selle. Une étrange envie de fuir la tenaillant. Il posa sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal bien plus calme, et faisant une légère grimace il demanda :

« Pourquoi me fuir Elen ? Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

\- Je le sais Seigneur de Vertbois. Mais je …. son larynx se noua. Je ne peux me permettre d'avoir un quelconque espoir, qui au final, me ferait bien plus souffrir que n'importe quelle fuite …

\- Croyez-vous que mes sentiments à votre égard soient feints et faussés ?

\- Non, je crains qu'ils ne soient qu'un moment d'égarement, rien de plus. Et qu'une fois que la clairvoyance de votre peuple aura repris le dessus, votre pragmatisme ne vienne à vous faire vous éloigner de moi. Car … Legolas … vous savez que tout ceci est impossible. Ce n'est qu'une aspiration, un rêve ténu sur le fil d'une aurore naissante. Là où la nuit et le jour se lient, et de cette union ne vivent que des songes merveilleux, disparaissant si vite ….

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser impressionner par des chimères, et des ombres encore moins ! Son poing se serra contre les muscles de l'animal, sentant quelque chose rugir en lui alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de s'éloigner. Je ne crains aucun combat, fusse-t-il contre le Temps lui-même ! »

Elle se pencha vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et d'une voix douce, elle déclara :

« Une telle lumière en vous, qu'elle vous aveugle Seigneur de Vertbois. La vie est tellement autre …. »

Il serra la mâchoire sous cette phrase, une sourde révolte allant contre ce qu'elle croyait établi, son entêtement incroyable. Elle ne se laissait donc le droit de rien. Ni faiblesse, ni bonheur, ni même espoir, et cela lui faisait vraiment mal. Il attrapa son pourpoint de cavalière, et la tirant vers lui, il l'embrassa. Déséquilibrée, elle se retint sur ses épaules, et voulant se soustraire à ce contact, elle s'aperçut que dans cette position, elle ne pouvait pas forcer, sous risque de s'étaler lamentablement. Elle sentit quelque chose fulgurer en elle, et une larme roula sur sa joue, son organisme ne trouvant que cet ultime recours pour extérioriser ce qui la faisait souffrir actuellement. Il la relâcha, et il déclara fermement :

« Si le premier était un acte inconsidéré, celui-ci était bien réfléchi ! Que cela vous plaise ou non ! »

Puis il tourna les talons et la laissa en plan. Elle faillit d'ailleurs tomber une seconde fois. Les mains tremblantes, elle le regarda disparaître dans les écuries, et sa monture poussa un long soupir.

« Ho ça va toi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en le remettant en avant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ressentait une félicité encore jamais égalée, qui la rendait fébrile et maladroite. Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler son cheval correctement, elle préféra arrêter et rentrer dans ses appartements, totalement déboussolée.

…**...**

Elle était allongée sous l'arbre blanc, l'ombre des grandes branches feuillues la caressant avec douceur. Elle se fichait bien de l'image qu'elle pouvait donner, elle avait eu envie de se mettre là, et elle l'avait fait. Qu'importe ce que pourrait dire les gens en la voyant sur l'herbe grasse près du point d'eau où l'arbre venait s'abreuver. Legolas avait réellement fracturé quelque chose en elle, et elle avait du mal à reprendre son calme. Venir ici avait été la seule idée salutaire qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, vu que de toutes façons Gandalf était à nouveau reparti elle ne savait où. Mettant sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle entendit des oiseaux tout près, et elle ouvrit ses paupières. Des petits moineaux venaient se désaltérer dans le bassin, et elle sourit à leur vision. Les oiseaux étaient de belles créatures, et ils pouvaient voler, chose qui lui faisait souvent envie. Au moins, elle pourrait aller n'importe où, et quand elle le voudrait. Elle tendit la main, et parla doucement, essayant de se servir de son don. Au début les animaux eurent l'air hermétique à son appel, puis au fur et à mesure, ils prirent conscience de sa voix, et c'est en sautillant qu'ils vinrent la voir. Piaillant gaiement. Ils lui montèrent sur le bras, le contact de leur petites griffes sur la peau la faisait sourire, et quand l'un d'eux vint maladroitement se percher sur son visage presque collé au sol, elle se mit à rire. Elle se redressa, et les moineaux durent trouver cet exercice amusant, car ils la prirent pour un véritable perchoir. Elle soupira et fit à voix basse : « Bon et maintenant ? Je fais comment pour arrêter ça ? ».

Legolas la regardait de loin, il n'avait pas besoin d'être proche pour la contempler. Tandis que le souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait le matin même lui revenait avec un magnifique sourire, il entendit la voix d'Elrond s'élever derrière lui.

« Seigneur Legolas ? Il attendit que l'héritier de Mirkwood se retourne vers lui, et il continua en venant à sa hauteur. Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?

\- Bien évidemment Seigneur Elrond, fit-il en s'inclinant.

\- Je dois vous parler de Bereniell, et de l'attachement qu'elle a pour vous.

\- Elle ne s'attache à personne, vous la connaissez ..

\- Justement je la connais. Vous moins par contre. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois ce qui se trame entre elle et vous. Et je dois vous mettre en garde. En tant qu'elfe, vous savez que les unions entre mortels et immortels sont de mauvaise choses. Tragiques la plupart du temps. Elle ne pourra vous suivre dans votre éternité.

\- Je le sais .. mais votre fille n'est-elle pas l'exemple parfait d'une union réussie ?

\- Elle a délaissé le don des Eldars par amour Legolas, seriez-vous capable de faire un tel sacrifice ?

\- Si il le fallait, oui, dit-il fermement, n'appréciant guère le fait qu'Elrond s'immisce dans sa vie ainsi.

\- Elle est comme une fille pour moi, et de ce fait, je ne veux que son bonheur.

\- En la privant d'amour ? Lâcha Legolas cynique.

\- En la privant de certains maux. J'ai été jeune moi aussi, je sais ce qu'un coeur peut faire. Il est déraisonnable, fougueux et souvent stupide. Nous faisant faire des choix que nous pouvons bien regretter par la suite. Mais vous le savez déjà.

\- Tout cela ne m'effraie pas Seigneur Elrond.

\- Vraiment ? Alors peut-être que la peur de lui faire du mal, si ?

\- Je ne comprends pas votre sous-entendu … fit Legolas de plus en plus sombre.

\- Avez-vous vu ses cicatrices ?

\- Celle de son visage ? Bien évidement …

\- Non, les autres.

\- J'ai entraperçu certaines sur le bas de son dos hier, avoua Legolas grimaçant sous ce souvenir, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Elrond.

\- Voilà de quoi je voulais parler ! Cette réaction là ! Serez-vous capable d'aller au-delà de ça ? Elle n'en a pas sur tout le corps, mais certaines sont visibles, et témoignent d'une cruauté que vous ne pourriez pas imaginer. Ce qu'ils ont fait à cette enfant, est au-delà de notre perception Legolas. Et dites-vous qu'elle, elle voit les stigmates de son déshonneur tous les jours. L'obligeant à se remémorer ce passé douloureux. Je n'ai pas pu tout effacer, mon don de guérison était grand, mais pas à ce point.

\- Dois-je alors délaisser mes sentiments pour une histoire de cicatrices Seigneur Elrond ? Demanda Legolas fermement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Il n'y a pas que celles du corps qui marquent à jamais …. la personne qui voudra vivre à ses côtés, devra affronter tellement plus que des traces d'entailles sur ses chairs. Cela demandera beaucoup de courage, d'abnégation, de patience … sans oublier votre Père, qui verra je pense d'un très mauvais oeil, la venue de cette femme dans le cercle familial.

\- Il a fait sa vie et ses choix ! A moi de faire les miens !

\- Vous êtes Prince, Legolas, ne l'oubliez jamais …. vous êtes de ce fait soumis au manque d'alternatives qui va s'offrir à vous, et votre allégeance, déclara d'une voix solennelle Elrond qui regarda Elen au loin, souriant lui aussi à la vue du spectacle des oiseaux.

\- Je suis Libre surtout ! Quand mon père m'a envoyé à vous, pour faire amende honorable suite à l'évasion de Gollum, il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Alors je n'ai pas à lui demander le sien ! Et puisqu'il est immortel, je n'ai pas trop à me soucier d'une quelconque succession.

\- Sachez Legolas, que votre entêtement peut faire beaucoup de dégâts. Vous ne pensez pas à tout, et ceci est fâcheux. Si vous la faite souffrir, je vous en tiendrais rigueur jusqu'à la fin de temps. Car je ne pourrai supporter qu'on lui fasse plus de mal dans cette vie. Je vous laisse seul juge …

\- Et elle ? Quand est-ce que vous lui demandez son avis, à elle ? Elle n'est pas un objet, c'est un coeur qui bat, qui vibre ! Une personne, par les Valars ! N'a-t-elle donc point le droit de choisir ?!

\- Choisir quoi ? L'espoir d'un amour impossible ? Soyez sérieux Legolas ….

\- Rien n'est impossible Seigneur Elrond, la preuve, Sauron a été vaincu ! » trancha alors l'héritier de Vertbois, des flammes incroyables animant son regard clair. Finissant ainsi la discussion, il sortit d'un pas rageur, voulant prendre l'air avant de devenir très discourtois.

Elrond le regarda s'éloigner, un air étrange dépeint sur le visage. Peut-être pensait-il que Legolas comprendrait sa mise en garde. Il avait pu contrôler ses fils, mais l'héritier de Mirkwood c'était une affaire bien plus complexe. Soupirant, priant les Valars malgré lui, pour que sa protégée soit plus raisonnable que les hommes. Malheureusement, quand il vit le visage de cette dernière à l'approche du prince, cela augurait le pire.

Elenluinë essayait de se défaire de l'attention soudaine, mais recherchée, des moineaux qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle. Elle secoua les bras en essayant de leur faire peur, mais les oiseaux ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Legolas arriva et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire moqueur face à sa déconvenue.

« Ha ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi ! Ou je sens que je vais me jeter du haut de cette terrasse !

\- Je vous le déconseille, la chute pourrait être mortelle … fit-il faussement choqué.

\- Rappelez-moi, Seigneur de Vertbois, de ne plus utiliser ma magie sans la présence de quelqu'un de compétent ! Je m'en sers sans le vouloir, et ça marche, là que j'y mets une intention, ça ne marche pas ! Quelle diablerie cette chose !

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous faites des choses irréfléchies, renchérit-il en riant toujours.

\- SUFFIT A LA FIN ! » finit-elle par crier, et les oiseaux la laissèrent en paix. Elle souffla et reposa confortablement son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, essayant de retrouver le calme qu'elle était venue chercher. Cependant, la présence de l'elfe à ses côtés, n'allait pas servir à mener son projet à terme. Cela devenait épidermique, dès qu'il était trop près, elle était assaillie de messages corporels ingérables et qui la déstabilisaient de plus en plus. Elle regarda le ciel, et l'orage qui menaçait le matin-même était aux portes de la ville. Elle se rembrunit et déclara déçue :

« Moi qui voulait profiter du soleil …. tout joue contre moi aujourd'hui ... »

Elle se leva en rouspétant, faisant peu cas de l'elfe à ses côtés. Ce n'est que quand elle allait lui demander des nouvelles de Gandalf qu'elle vit réellement son expression. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins jovial qu'à son habitude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

\- Non, tout va bien, enfin …. cela ne va pas mal disons.

\- A ce que je vois vous êtes très fixé, s'amusa-t-elle en voyant son air indécis, je vais à la salle d'observation, vous voulez venir ? »

Il hocha la tête en silence, ne cessant de l'observer étrangement. Quelque chose le minait, elle le voyait bien. Elle haussa les épaules, et prit le chemin pour rejoindre ses appartements, car elle voulait passer un habit plus confortable. Ce n'est qu'arrivée au pas de la porte qu'elle réalisa que Legolas la suivait sans un mot, docilement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle hésita, puis demanda :

« Vous voulez entrer ou attendre dehors ? Je vous avertis, mes appartements ne sont pas vraiment le modèle de ceux d'une femme d'intérieur.

\- Je vis sur la route avec des hommes la plupart du temps Elen ….

\- J'oubliais ce détail, mais bon, vu que souvent mes affaires traînent un peu partout. Mais vous avez de la chance, je crois me souvenir qu'elles se cantonnent à ma chambre cette fois-ci ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant un peu.

Elle ouvrit, et une fois à l'intérieur Legolas trouva qu'elle s'inquiétait sûrement de trop, car l'ensemble était propre et assez bien rangé. Ce n'est que quand elle ouvrit la chambre qu'il s'avisa de la véracité de sa mise en garde. C'était un véritable champs de bataille, mais il le comprit. Elle devait souvent changer de tenue dans une même journée, et elle n'allait pas prendre le temps de tout bien ranger à chaque fois. Elle prit une tenue moins rigide que ses habits d'écuyère, qui au passage étaient toujours plein de poussière. Un tas d'habits dans la main, elle prit le chemin de sa salle d'eau, et se débarbouilla sommairement, peigna ses cheveux, les attacha à nouveau et se changea. Elle ne pensait pas Legolas assez mal élevé pour jeter un oeil à l'intérieur, alors avait-elle laissé les portes légèrement ouverte. Or, ce n'était pas une curiosité lubrique qui mena son inspection, mais il voulait voir ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit. Elle bougeait vite, et ce n'est pas le temps qu'elle mit pour se changer, mais il put voir les stigmates dont il lui avait parlé, du moins, sur son dos, le haut de ses hanches. Certaines cicatrices étaient longues, d'autres plus infimes, mais d'une netteté effroyable, témoignant de la patience et de la main experte qui les lui avait infligé. Rien que d'imaginer la scène, cela lui donna la nausée, et il riva son attention sur l'extérieur. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa les paroles d'Elrond. Mais, son regard n'avait pas manqué néanmoins de souligner sa silhouette parfaite, la fermeté de son corps, le galbe naissant de sa poitrine sous ses sous-vêtements en lin. Partie féminine qu'elle lui avait masqué trop vite avant qu'il puisse la détailler. Et bien que les cicatrices qui ornaient sa peau, le faisaient blêmir, une autre envie à la fois plus subtile et saugrenue, s'offrit son esprit. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle revint vers lui, il ne put que l'admirer. Malgré tout cela, elle était là, elle s'était battue pour survivre, pour se faire une place, têtue, téméraire, et indéniablement désirable. Sa tendresse pour elle ne fit que s'accroître, au point de lui faire perdre la raison. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, bien loin de se douter de ce qu'il avait vu, il chuchota son nom, et elle lui fit face en lui faisant un « Oui ?! » innocent qui lui fit fondre le coeur. Il s'approcha et sans un mot, il vint l'enlacer doucement, la serrant contre lui, comme si ce simple geste pouvait à lui seul, tout effacer. Elle se raidit de suite, et il lui sembla tenir un roc entre ses bras. Il ne comprit pas ce changement d'attitude, et se reculant un peu, il fit confus :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être maladroit, ou ….

\- Non Legolas, c'est moi qui suis désolée …. je … mais les mots buttèrent dans sa gorge, n'arrivant pas à sortir convenablement. Elle serra les poings et n'osant le regarder, honteuse, elle continua d'une petite voix parfois ça arrive, je ne le contrôle pas. Je … par les Valars que c'est dur ! » s'exclama-t-elle torturée, en essayant de trouver le courage de dire certaines choses. Elle lui caressa la joue, puis se défit de sa tendre étreinte, pour venir s'écraser lamentablement sur le divan de son salon particulier. De travers, dans une attitude totalement masculine à présent, elle fixa un point dans le vide, et la voix presque morte elle avoua :

« Si vous saviez Legolas, comme mon coeur et mon âme, souhaiteraient connaître certaines choses. Aimeraient trouvé ce qu'Arwen et Eowyn ont su gagné, mais voilà …. je n'ai pas assez de courage … je ne suis vouée qu'à fuir, comme disait Gandalf. Ce vieux fou a raison, concernant les sentiments, et tout ce qui y est attenant, je suis morte il y a de cela bien longtemps …. des larmes vinrent tapisser ses yeux. Pourtant, que j'ai apprécié sentir vos bras autours de moi hier soir, tout comme la douceur de vos lèvres... » elle bascula la tête en arrière, la calant sur le haut du dossier, et observant le plafond nu, elle sembla terrassée par un poids invisible. Elle déglutit avec effort, et soupira longuement, d'une voix brisée elle déclara « Vous devriez consacrer votre énergie à quelqu'un d'autre Legolas, je crains for, que tout ceci ne soit une perte de temps me concernant …. »

Il s'approcha d'elle, et venant s'asseoir à son côté, il l'observa en silence, décelant peut-être un singulier espoir. Elle lui parlait, se confiait. Elle franchissait ses barrières toute seule peu à peu.

« Elen ? L'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui ? Répondit-elle en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Pensez-vous que je sois du genre à perdre mon temps inutilement ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, l'immortalité peut bien faire faire des choses étranges je pense … fit-elle en haussant les épaules, se sentant soudainement à bout de forces. Croyez-vous, Seigneur de Vertbois, être assez fort pour lutter contre tout ?

\- Oui. » sa réponde était ferme et sincère.

Au loin elle entendit l'orage gronder, il n'y avait plus de soleil, tout semblait être plongé dans l'obscurité. Une forte pluie commença à marteler les carreaux, et l'air devint plus frais. Elle plissa les yeux, et elle voulut dès-lors le mettre à l'épreuve. Elle se redressa, et prenant le bas de la chemise, elle la releva au-dessus de sa taille, et il vit une longue cicatrice d'au moins dix centimètres partir du niveau de son bas-ventre pour remonter vers la taille, dans une virgule parfaite. Elle était longue, mais très étroite, comme une griffure. Legolas serra les dents et détourna le regard un quart de seconde, la blessant plus que tout. Elle se retint de pleurer, et, la gorge nouée, elle fit :

« Vous voyez ?! Certains combats sont perdus d'avance …. »

Legolas riva son regard dans le vide, mais plus encore que la vision de cette marque pouvait l'ébranler, c'était l'imagination qui vint l'assaillir, tandis qu'il pouvait presque voir le corps d'une enfant se faire taillader de toutes parts, alors que les pires outrages lui étaient faits. Il en eut les larmes aux yeux, et Elenluinë ne put retenir plus lontemps ses propres larmes. Elle baissa le tissu pour camoufler cette terrible marque, mais il se pencha vivement vers elle, et plaqua une mains assurée sur sa peau, la faisant glapir de peur un instant. Elle s'enfonça dans l'accoudoir pour essayer de fuir le contact. La respiration anarchique qui soulevait son torse prouvait sa détresse, et bien que perturbé, il ancra son regard dans le sien, et fit dans un murmure rauque d'émotions :

« Si je retrouve un jour ceux qui ont osé vous faire ça, je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier ! Vous m'entendez Elenluinë ! Jusqu'au dernier ! »

Totalement retournée par sa réaction, elle se jeta dans ses bras, et le serra à l'étouffer, s'accrochant à lui comme une noyée ne voulant pas sombrer, et pleura à en fendre l'âme. Il l'enlaça tendrement, une sombre rancoeur face à tant de souffrances et d'injustice, le possédant. Et l'envie de la protéger prit le pas sur tout ce qui constituait sa vie. Il la laissa se calmer lentement, le son de ses pleurs se mêlant à ceux de la pluie et du tonnerre au dehors. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, et il se releva pour aller chercher quelque chose pour la couvrir. Il trouva sa cape d'écuyère posée négligemment sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée. Il alla la chercher, et lui posa dessus. Elle se cramponna au tissu, et vint fourrer son nez dedans. Elle soupira d'aise en disant dans un murmure « Ça sent le cheval, j'aime tellement cette odeur. D'aucun diront que ça sent fort, même que ça pue, mais moi cela me détend, me réconforte ... c'est comme si ils étaient là avec moi ». L'elfe sourit tendrement, et saisit bien plus à présent l'importance qu'avaient les animaux pour elle. Jamais ils ne la tortureraient, la jugeraient. Ils étaient d'une innocence brute, et si ils étaient dangereux, c'est juste parce que la nature l'avait voulu ainsi. Elle s'essuya tant bien que mal les larmes qui envahissaient ses joues, et resta silencieuse. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le regard porté sur l'extérieur, comme perdu quelque part, loin de tout. Legolas voulut la laisser un peu seule, et alors qu'il tournait les talons en disant un « Je repasserai plus tard », elle lui attrapa la main, et lui demanda :

« Pouvez-vous rester encore un peu s'il vous plaît ? Nous pourrions peut-être boire un breuvage chaud, avec cet orage ce serait plutôt plaisant …. »

Legolas serra ses doigts avec ardeur, acceptant plus qu'avec joie cette demande. Elle se leva presque mollement, alla ranger sa cape, puis alla demander à un serviteur que lui apporte tout ceci. Elle invita Legolas à s'installer confortablement, et ils attendirent patiemment en regardant la pluie. Ces silences étaient agréables, de ceux qui prouvent que les personnes n'ont pas besoin de parler pour partager. Il vit qu'elle lui lançait des coups d'oeil à la dérobade, comme pour analyser une situation, et l'étudier lui, par la même occasion. Il savait que la situation était nouvelle pour elle, à part Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, son père adoptif, ou même Théoden, nul homme ne s'était à ce point investi à ses côtés, n'avait à ce point osé franchir les limites qu'elle avait établi. D'ailleurs, lui vint à l'esprit une chose, elle s'accommodait bien plus de la présence des Elfes que des Hommes, ce qui était naturel, cependant, cela expliquait sûrement pour quoi elle l'avait laissé l'approcher ainsi. C'est état de fait, bien qu'un peu cruel, ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Puis bon, fallait qu'il se l'admette, son orgueil en était pas peu fier ! Les breuvages arrivèrent, et ils partagèrent cela calmement, sans heurt, sans confrontation quelconque, savourant juste l'instant.

Ils montèrent ensuite à l'observatoire, et Legolas retint toute la fougue qu'il pouvait parfois le ronger quand il était à ses côtés. Cela aussi, c'était nouveau pour lui, son contact prolongé auprès des Hommes avaient dû éveiller cette part de sa personnalité. Alors qu'il la voyait monter devant lui sagement, l'idée de lui soutirer un baiser le frôla, mais il n'en fit rien, conscient que ce n'était pas la chose à faire présentement. Ils trouvèrent Faramir plongé studieusement dans plusieurs livres, ses yeux brillants d'intelligence les accueillant, soulignés par un splendide sourire.

« Haa vous voilà ! » s'exclama-t-il enjoué. Il vint vers eux, enthousiaste, et prenant la main d'Elenluinë sans qu'elle s'y attende il se heurta à sa réticence. Elle arracha ses phalanges à son contact, et elle vit toute la perplexité du monde se dépeindre sur le visage du Gondorien. Elle eut un pincement au coeur devant son regard troublé, après tout il ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Elle dit simplement :

« Je suis désolée Seigneur Faramir. Je …. je n'aime pas qu'un homme me touche ... »

Il fronça les sourcils, coulant un regard vers Legolas, apparemment très étonné par cette phrase. Voyant les questions muettes qui tapissaient son expression elle renchérit :

« Les Elfes sont différents Seigneur Faramir …

\- Ben voyons ! Et en quel honneur je vous prie ? » Fit faramir très froissé par cette comparaison.

Un éclat dur traversa les iris sombres de la femme en face de lui, et elle trancha l'air en disant vivement :

« Eux n'ont pas pour habitude de violer les leurs ! »

Faramir sentit un courant d'air froid l'étreindre, réellement décontenancé par cet aveu. Il ne put affronter plus longuement son regard, puis se sentant tout de même jugé injustement il rétorqua d'une voix douce :

« Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes non plus ! »

Legolas eut un sourire fin qui étira ses lèvres, car il savait qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas s'attendre à une pirouette aussi prompte venant de lui. Elle fixa Faramir, interdite, se disant en effet, que peut-être, son comportement devenait trop excessif. L'Intendant du Gondor lui offrit néanmoins un autre sourire, et continua :

« Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Il les mena à une table couverte de documents, qui siégeait près d'une grande bibliothèque. Et là le regard d'Elenluinë s'agrandit de stupeur, et son regard brilla comme celui d'une enfant devant un cadeau inestimable. Elle posa la main sur le livre, et feuilleta tout rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle toute émoustillée par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- C'est un recueil. Une encyclopédie si vous préférez, mais un peu particulière. Je ne comprends pas que les Archives ne l'aient pas en leur sein. Vous voyez ici la faune et la flore découvertes par nos aïeux. D'ici, mais aussi les plus exotiques, dont celles du Sud, comme les Oliphants par exemple.

\- C'est merveilleux ! S'exclama Elen, réellement heureuse d'avoir ce bijou de connaissances entre les mains.

\- Et bien Elen, pour une personne qui se dit de l'extérieur et sans une once d'intérêt scientifique, je vous trouve bien agitée dites-moi ! »

Elle le regarda un instant, saisie par ce qu'il venait de dire, se rendant compte de la véracité de ses propos. Elle se racla la gorge, confuse, puis maugréa un « Ça ne veut rien dire » qui fit rire les deux hommes présents. Elle prit l'immense bouquin, et l'amena près d'une fenêtre, essayant de lire au calme, mais ce fut peine perdue, l'orage ne donnait pas assez de lumière pour lire convenablement. Elle soupira et revint à la table éclairée par des bougies. Legolas eut un sourire attendri en la voyant faire, puis il sentit la main de Faramir sur son bras. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête, et l'amena à l'écart.

« Nous avons surpris des mouvements vers l'Est, près de Minas Morgul. Ainsi qu'un peu plus au Sud. Est-ce que vous pourriez y aller avec Gimli et quelques hommes ?

\- Pas besoin d'hommes Faramir, Gimli et moi nous suffirons amplement ! Déclara Legolas avec un sourire orgueilleux.

\- Si vous le dites … soyez prudents tout de même. Il vit que Legolas n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la femme assise à la table, dont le regard dévorait les pages âprement. Je ne savais pas que les Elfes pouvaient être aussi démonstratifs ... déclara Faramir avec un superbe sourire.

\- Quoi ? » fit Legolas perturbé en refixant son attention sur lui.

Faramir secoua la tête faiblement, réellement amusé par ce qu'il voyait, et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, il répondit :

« Rien mon ami … rien …. »

Faramir alla chercher d'autres bougies, quittant ainsi la pièce pour un moment. L'elfe vint à côté d'Elenluinë qui était totalement absorbée par sa lecture. Sa tenue d'homme et ses cheveux attachés révélaient son air revêche d'habitude, mais en cet instant, il ne le voyait plus. Il l'appela et elle releva la tête dans sa direction, les flammes des bougies jouèrent dans les étoiles bleues de ses yeux, et comme à chaque fois, cette vision l'enchantait.

« Je dois partir en mission, des mouvements ennemis ont été aperçus aux frontières du Gondor. Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps.

\- Ho …. très bien.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas d'être prudent ?

\- A quoi cela servirait ? J'imagine que vous allez vous jeter à corps perdu dans le combat, avec peu de chances d'être vaincu ou blessé, et surtout, tellement concentré à gagner un pari stupide que je suis certaine que vous ne laisserez aucun ennemi en réchapper. Donc, je réitère, à quoi cela servirait ? Fit-elle avec un radieux sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour me donner l'impression que vous vous préoccupez de moi, du moins un petit peu …. et par la même …

\- Que je tiens à vous ? Le coupa-t-elle avec un air effronté qui lui allait si bien.

\- Oui, ce serait en effet plaisant de le savoir …

\- Vous le savez déjà andouille d'elfe ! Déguerpissez avant que je vous mette moi-même sur le dos de votre cheval ! S'amusa-t-elle en revissant son attention sur le livre.

\- Vous savez Elen quand vous êtes comme ça, si je m'écoutais, je vous plaquerai au sol et vous dévorerai d'égards brûlants, plus inavouables les uns que les autres ! » affirma-t-il goguenard, riant ouvertement quand elle braqua un regard sidéré sur lui.

Il la vit s'empourprer petit à petit, entre colère et rire, et elle répondit sur un ton qu'elle voulait sec, mais qui évidemment ne l'était pas :

« Ouste ! Avant que je perde patience !

\- Oui Madame, vos désirs sont des ordres ! » fit-il en lui faisant une magnifique révérence.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et se figea quand il vint planter un baiser affectueux sur son front. Puis riant de ses propres bêtises, il fila dans le couloir, la laissant seule en arrière. C'était juste la deuxième fois qu'il se permettait cela dans la même journée. Et elle ne sut pas si elle devait en être heureuse ou exaspérée. Ne voulant pas se torturer l'esprit avec ce genre de tergiversation futiles, elle se concentra sur la reliure qu'elle essayait désespérément de lire depuis plusieurs minutes.

Faramir revint, quelque peu essoufflé de devoir monter autant de marches, et en arrivant il déclara, les mains pleines de bougies blanches :

« J'en ai pris un certain nombre, comme cela nous ne serons pas obligés de redescendre de suite ! »

Elle le regarda entrer en silence, et installer les bougies sur les appliques murales et les chandeliers de la pièce. Ce n'est que quand il revint vers elle, qu'elle s'aperçut que la présence de Legolas lui manquait, et que ses angoisses revenaient la hanter. Elle s'admonesta intérieurement, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne pour se défendre au cas où. Puis Faramir était un homme courtois, et mari d'Eowyn, rien que cela devait la réconforter. Il se plaça juste à son côté, et elle eut un infime mouvement de recul, se poussant sur le bord droit pour agrandir l'espace qui les séparait. Faramir le vit, mais ne releva pas, au contraire, il prit plus de distance pour que cela lui soit confortable. Il lui prit le livre des mains, puis devant son regard de reproche il déclara :

« Ne râlez pas, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser. »

Il prit les feuilles et les fit défiler longuement, cherchant ce qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt. Il s'arrêta net, et replaçant le livre devant elle, il s'exclama :

« Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai de suite pensé à vous ! »

Il y avait un dessin d'une femme guerrière. Armée et en même temps, étrangement dévêtue. Elle portait des habits exotiques, qui lui rappelèrent dans les grandes lignes sa robe de danse. A sa droite se tenait un gros félin, et elle tenait une lance de la main gauche. La fourrure de l'animal était tachetée, et elle se souvint de son nom, vu qu'elle venait de le découvrir dans le livre. Cela s'appelait panthère, mais le livre indiquait un autre nom, Akukonta. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette femme avait l'air fièr et fort, les cheveux tressés, le visage farouche, et elle vit en dessous noté le mot « Mahtarya Léra ». Elle fronça les sourcils, beaucoup de langues se côtoyaient dans ce livre, et elle n'avait pas de grandes connaissances. Elle put déchiffrer plus ou moins que cela voulait dire « femme guerrière libre », ou une chose dans ce genre. Ce qui signifiait, qu'il y avait quelque part, des femmes qui vivaient ou se battaient comme des hommes. Elle eut un modeste sourire, pensant qu'il serait sûrement enrichissant de rencontrer une telle population. Faramir remarqua quelque chose en regardant son profil, il fit plus ou moins sérieux :

« Cette personne vous ressemble Elenluinë ! »

Elle fixa son attention sur lui, sentant au plus profond d'elle-même, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, qu'il avait raison. Elle fut frustrée qu'il n'y ait pas plus d'explications dans le livre, et soupira longuement.

« Vous savez Elenluinë, les hommes voient d'un très mauvais œil le pouvoir féminin. Une arme entre leur main, quelle soit physique, ou mentale, les effraient toujours. Ils ne l'avoueront jamais, mais ils ne sont doués que pour la force pour la plupart, enlevez-leur cela, que leur reste-t-il ? Elle posa ses yeux noir-bleuté sur lui, réellement surprise par ses dires. Vous pouvez donner la vie, la reprendre si vous le souhaitez. Nous, nous ne pouvons que donner la mort. La plupart des femmes peuvent largement s'occuper d'affaires masculines, mais les peuples ne sont pas encore prêts pour cela, trop de manichéisme anime encore nos moeurs. Ce qui vous est arrivé Elenluinë, est le pire côté de cette expression. Les hommes ne se sentent puissants qu'en faisant du mal, en dominant les plus faibles. Et je jure par les Valars, que ce genre d'individus, je le tuerai sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il sourit devant son air perplexe, et ajouta, j'ai toujours préféré la finesse à la force. Et même si mon épée est redoutable, mon esprit, est je l'espère, bien plus dangereux encore. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ce pouvait-il que les Gondoriens soient à ce point différents des autres ? Ou du moins, cet homme-là ? Elle replongea son attention dans sa lecture passionnée, et laissa Faramir l'observer si il le souhaitait, ça lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Si il n'avait que ça à faire, c'était son problème !

Elle avala les textes, les pages, demandant de temps à autre de l'aide à Faramir, quand elle ne comprenait pas un mot. Elle resta de longues heures, et le jour passa. Elle alla s'occuper des chevaux, et nota qu' Hasufeld n'était toujours pas revenu. Une pensée alla vers Legolas, et oui, tout de même, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. La pluie avait cessé, et un air lourd et moite avait envahi la plaine. Revenue au palais, elle mangea sommairement avec Aragorn, Arwen, Faramir et Eowyn, ainsi qu' Elrond et ses fils puis elle retourna à la grande salle, sous les regard perplexes de tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Elle ne se serait jamais imaginée, qu'apprendre puisse être aussi fabuleux, et même magique. Pire, elle retenait les choses avec une facilité déconcertante.

Gandalf la trouva endormie sur la table, des feuilles et des livres comme tout coussin, et une position des plus inconfortable pour se reposer convenablement. Cette image lui en rappela une autre, ancienne et teinté d'un soupçon de tendresse. Il vint vers elle, et lui secouant gentiment l'épaule il l'appela doucement. Elle ouvrit les paupières en se redressant lentement, encore totalement dans un demi sommeil, elle fixa Gandalf de ses yeux endormis. Puis, voyant la clarté qui pénétrait dans la pièce elle s'exclama en se levant d'un bond :

« Par les Valars ! Mais quelle heure est-il ?!

\- Tard je le crains …

\- Les écuries ! » Fit-elle en se pressant.

Elle dévala les escaliers, alla jusque dans sa chambre, se changea, et continua sa course jusqu'aux stalles, où bien évidemment le travail n'était pas encore terminé. En jurant, elle prit ce qu'il fallait et commença à nourrir les chevaux, et à nettoyer. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle parle à Aragorn, à croire que ces animaux pourraient mourir de faim si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle envoya balader ouvertement les rares hommes qui devaient normalement travailler pour elle, et, poussée par une colère sans nom, elle finit par tout faire en un temps record. Elle s'excusa auprès de Vailima, n'ayant pas mangé, il fallait qu'elle pense un peu à elle avant de tomber de fatigue. Son pas pressé ralentit quelque peu devant la stalle toujours vide d'Hasufeld. Elle eut une étrange moue, se demandant si tout allait pour le mieux, puis elle entendit la cloche de la ville sonner. Le soleil était à présent haut, et il fallait qu'elle aille se laver. Elle remonta les escaliers jusqu'au palais, demanda qu'on lui apporte de quoi manger, et regagna ses appartements au plus vite. Là elle se déshabilla et s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain pour enfin pouvoir totalement se réveiller et surtout, se décrasser. Là elle en avait plus que besoin. Une fois propre et satisfaite, elle visa que le plateau demandé était sagement posé sur la table, et, morte de faim, elle se jeta littéralement dessus, comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle tâcha même sa robe d'intérieur au passage, ce qui la fit pester. Elle n'avait pas vraiment les manières d'une dame pour le coup, et elle eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Puis un vertige la prit, brutal et tenace, tandis que la pierre sur sa poitrine commençait à briller lentement. Elle se redressa, fébrile, puis elle arriva jusque sur son canapé, où elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir avant de sombrer.

L'eau recouvrait tout, et les craquements sinistres au-dessous d'elle, témoignait des forces naturelles phénoménales qui était à l'oeuvre. Entourée du liquide salé, elle crut qu'elle allait se noyer, mais non. Etrangement, elle pouvait respirer. Elle remonta à la surface, ballottée par les flots, un récif immense lui faisant face. Si grand que l'on aurait dit une montagne. Elle nagea tant bien que mal, sous une pluie battante, et elle agrippa la pierre noire sous ses doigts détrempés. Elle vit une forme pale allongée sur les roches grises, et luttant contre la pluie et les pierres coupantes qui lui entaillaient les pieds, elle s'avança vers elle. Une fois à ses côtés, elle s'aperçut que c'était une femme. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et la retournant, elle se figea. Elle était son miroir, sauf la couleur de ses yeux et ses cheveux bouclés. Elle tenait contre son sein une enfant aussi mal en point qu'elle. L'inconnue ouvrit les yeux, et elle lui parla. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle continuait inlassablement, de plus en plus blafarde et de plus en plus fatiguée. Puis elle l'appela par son nom. Saisie, Elenluinë se redressa, et recula lentement, tandis que l'inconnue tendait un bras implorant vers elle. Elen se retrouva aux abords d'un précipice qui n'était pas là avant, et sa gemme se mit à étinceler. La survivante hurla son nom plusieurs fois, l'appelant désespérément, et elle s'éveilla en sursaut, tandis que quelqu'un l'appelait dans le monde réel.

Elle avala une grand goulée d'air en reprenant conscience, se redressant vivement, comme pour échapper à quelque chose, et la personne en face d'elle dut user de toute son agilité pour l'éviter. Regardant tout autours d'elle comme cherchant quelque chose, elle fixa son attention sur l'intrus dans sa demeure, qui l'avait éveillé.

Il était là, habillé de ses habits de combats, le visage quelque peu poussiéreux, et l'allure tout aussi fatiguée. Elle fronça les sourcils, et déclara :

« Legolas ? Que … que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis venue vous chercher, car l'on m'a dit que vous avez disparu depuis des heures. Quand je suis arrivé la porte était ouverte, et j'ai bien cru que la pièce était vide, puis je vous ai entendu crier. »

Elle regarda sa tenue légère, et se mit à rougir véritablement. Apparemment, lui n'avait que faire de ce détail. Il avait les traits tirés, et ses vêtements témoignaient que ces échauffourées avaient dû être plus difficiles qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné. Il vit son regard critique, et confus il déclara :

« Oui désolé de me présenter à vous de la sorte, mais je suis venué ici dès que j'ai su que personne ne vous avez vu depuis un moment.

\- Et le Seigneur Elrond ? Elladan et Elrohir ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas venir ?

\- Ils ne sont pas là Elen …

\- Comment cela ?

\- Ils sont partis plus au Nord, pour les mêmes raisons que moi, dès ce matin.

\- Ho, ravie de voir que l'on me met au courant de certaines choses ! S'exclama-t-elle déçue.

\- Les sujets de la guerre ne sont pas dits aux femmes Elen, vous le savez ….

\- Je sais … » soupira-t-elle longuement.

Elle nota qu'il avait une griffure sur le front et une autre sur la joue. Légères mais ensanglantées tout de même. Elle s'avança vers lui, et visa les entailles d'un oeil critique. Elle le fit s'asseoir, et filant dans sa salle d'eau, elle revint avec un linge et de l'eau. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant la coupelle d'eau au sol, et soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle déclara :

« Et bien, a ce que je vois, même si vous êtes un elfe, il faut tout de même s'inquiéter un peu. »

Elle vint lui nettoyer délicatement les plaies qui étaient déjà presque refermées. Ses gestes étaient doux et délicats, les mêmes qu'elle employait quand elle soignait les bêtes. Il ferma les yeux sous la fraîcheur du tissu, et les soins appliqués qu'elle lui offrait. Elle lui avait tellement manqué en ces heures, et elle ne s'en douterait sûrement jamais.

« Voilà Monsieur le Guerrier, vos effroyables blessures sont soignées » fit-elle avec un petit rire quelque peu narquois.

Etrange comme la mort et les combats, pouvaient développer de concert, tout un tas d'envie de douceurs et d'amour. L'elfe en face d'elle, en faisait la cruelle découverte. Elle enleva la main salutaire qui prenait soin de lui, et il lui attrapa le poignet tendrement. Elle se figea, une moue perplexe dépeinte sur le visage, et il vint lui embrasser l'intérieur de son avant-bras, en disant un « Merci » doux comme un murmure. Elle ne put empêcher la chair de poule investir cette partie de son anatomie, et le reste de son organisme ressentir une décharge toute aussi agréable et fatidique. Il plongea ses yeux clairs dans les siens, et son coeur se mit à s'emballer rien que sous cette attention. Elle resserra les doigts dans le vide, et une envie vint la posséder. De le voir ainsi, aussi exténué et en un sens, fragile, remettait la vérité en face. Celle des guerres, des combats, des affrontements, et bien qu'en temps de paix, rien ne pouvait réellement les préserver. Et même si elle savait que de toutes façons, ses espoirs étaient voués à l'échec, elle ne put contenir l'idée d'un immense chagrin, si il venait à disparaître. Elle s'avança vers lui, et de sa main libre, elle vint caresser ses longs cheveux blonds, laissant glisser ses doigts sur une de ses tresses, puis avec pudeur, elle vint l'embrasser. Osant franchir d'elle-même, les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. La tension qu'il ressentit dans tout le corps le fit presque souffrir. Submergé par une vague de bonheur incroyable, il se laissa emporté par son élan, et il lui attrapa le visage afin de répondre à son baiser. Il la fit basculer en arrière, et elle se raidit de suite, ne pouvant plus suivre. Il s'arrêta de ce fait, sentant qu'il avait été trop empressé. Elle le fixait avec ses yeux fabuleux où le bleu sembla étinceler une fraction de seconde réellement perdue. Elle se dégagea lentement et souffla un « Je suis désolée » qui le griffa légèrement tout de même. Il lui caressa le visage, sciemment du côté de sa cicatrice, et il sourit devant son mouvement de recul. Elle réagissait par pur réflexe.

« Ne le soyez pas Elen …. vraiment … vous êtes juste merveilleuse, le savez-vous ? » sa voix était chaleureuse et sincère, elle rougit ostensiblement face à tout cela.

Il la laissa reprendre son souffle et partir, laissant une place froide à son côté, ce qui le chagrina, mais ces baisers particuliers valaient bien cette absence lancinante. Elle alla se changer, mettre des vêtements plus adéquats pour ce qu'elle avait à faire, et réellement déboussolée par sa propre hardiesse, elle eut du mal à lui parler. Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et fit :

« Je m'en retourne à l'observatoire, et après j'irai à mon travail. Tâchez de vous reposer Legolas, vous en avez besoin. »

Il lui prit la main gracieusement, et il freina l'envie qui lui vint. Ils sortirent de la pièce, et elle le délaissa dans le couloir pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Arrivée en haut, légèrement essoufflée et les cheveux quelque peu décoiffés, elle vit Gandalf devant le tableau noir, essayant de déchiffrer le texte. Il avait fait des annotations en bas de l'ardoise, mais plus que les mots, c'est autre chose qui attira l'attention d'Elen. Elle se mit aux côtés du vieux mage, et regardant leur disposition, elle s'aperçut que tous les points n'étaient pas forcément de la même grosseur, sauf quelques uns. Elle se recula de plusieurs pas et elle vit qu'ils traçaient une ligne particulière.

« Vous avez réussi à traduire quelque chose Mithrandir ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Des mots comme Temple, Île, Route Dorée …. cela n'a pas trop de sens pour le moment. De plus, jeune-fille, vous n'étiez pas là quand le soleil était au plus haut ! La rabroua-t-il gentiment.

\- Désolée, je … j'ai dormi, je suis réellement confuse. Et puis, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve … Gandalf … je crois que j'ai rêvé d'Elanor ... » avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Gandalf faillit avaler de travers en entendant cela. Il se tourna vers elle, et aiguisa son regard.

« C'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Le bijou s'est mis à briller tout seul, et je me suis endormie subitement.

\- Hmmm, voilà ce que je craignais. Les artefacts ont parfois la mémoire de ceux qu'ils ont connus. Certains développent même un caractère propre, tant d'énergie leur est insufflée. Méfiez-vous Elen, je préfère vous mettre en garde contre cela, on ne sait pas tout de vos origines, de vos ancêtres.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Se défendit-elle, prenant cela pour une attaque personnelle.

\- Je me doute, seulement, ne m'en voulez pas de vouloir vous préserver de certaines choses. Il est établi à présent que vous recelez quelques potentiels pour la magie, et cela pourrait grandement vous desservir, déclara-t-il sombrement. La magie, surtout celle qu'a appris Elanor, est ancienne et très puissante. Je suis certain que Saroumane ne s'est pas contenté de lui confier quelques tours de passe-passe. Il a du voir en elle une compagne idéale pour mettre ses projets de grandeurs en route, mais voilà, la nature a contrecarré ses plans. Quand on y pense, arrêté dans son élan par une chose aussi insignifiante et naturelle que la procréation …. fit Gandalf avec un rictus.

\- Hey barbe blanche ! Vous pourriez avoir un peu plus de respect pour cette procréation et les femmes qui souffrent pour la donner ! » S'indigna Elenluinë devant ses dires.

Gandalf toussota un peu, puis se reprenant il continua :

« Oui bon, de toutes façons, je n'y vois pas encore assez clair. Il me faut l'autre partie du message.

\- Demain nous l'aurons.

\- Je ne sais si demain vous aurez le temps de venir crapahuter par ici Elenluinë.

\- Tiens, pourquoi donc ?

\- Mais enfin Elenluinë … le cortège du roi Théoden va bientôt quitter Minas Tirith pour retourner en terres du Rohan. Ce qui implique que nous allons devoir partir pour honorer sa mémoire. »

Le visage d'Elen sembla fondre tant sa déception était grande. Certes elle avait envie de faire un devoir de mémoire envers le bon roi Théoden, mais encore une fois, les autres et leur illustre renommée, passaient avant elle. Elle sentit une sourde colère la révolter, car elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Puis comptant les mois à venir, elle faillit s'étrangler quand elle réalisa :

« Mais ! Mais le temps d'y aller, d'y revenir, etc … il sera presque l'automne !

\- Et ?

\- Et ? Quoi et ?! Je ne vais pas attendre une année entière avant de pouvoir partir Barbe Blanche !

\- Quelques mois n'y changeront rien Elenluinë …. soupira Gandalf. Soyez moins hâtive, cela vous conduit toujours dans de mauvaises situations ! Vous êtes une Dúnedain par le ciel ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde pour vous ces quelques semaines !

\- Plus que pour vous Mithrandir ! ET ! Je ne me fourvoie jamais dans de mauvaises situations Barbe Blanche ! Répliqua-t-elle de mauvaise fois, avec une mine boudeuse qui fit sourire le vieux mage.

\- Promis Elenluinë … nous trouverons ce que cela veut dire.

\- Mithrandir ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Comment par les Valars, avec les connaissances que vous détenez, vous n'avez pas vu que c'était une carte du ciel ?! C'est une multitude d'étoiles bleues que mon pendentif dévoile !»

Le visage de Gandalf se décomposa devant sa remarque, rivant son attention sur le tableau. Il devint blême, pestant et jurant de ne pas avoir remarqué cela plus tôt. En effet, il y avait les constellations, mais d'autres choses plus complexes à traduire et deviner.

« Et vous ?! Comment ça se fait que vous l'ayez vu aussi facilement ?! Questionna-t-il tout de même quelque peu surpris par sa découverte.

\- J'ai lu. Les livres c'est fait pour ça non ? Vous pensiez que je faisais quoi dans cette salle ? Du tricot ?! Décidément, dès qu'une femme prend des initiatives, c'est la fin du monde ici ! De plus je vous signale que j'ai le nez dehors tout le temps, ce serait bien une déveine si je n'avais pas eu l'idée, une fois dans toute ma vie, de contempler la voûte céleste ! Même si à l'époque je n'en savais pas autant ! » s'exclama-t-elle réellement remontée et au bord de l'explosion, face à tous ces contre-temps fâcheux, et ces suspicions épuisantes.

Puis voyant le temps passer, et qu'elle devenait de plus en plus intenable, elle décida de partir travailler. Au moins les efforts physiques la calmeraient un peu. Gandalf la regarda disparaître dans le couloir, réellement pensif et inquiet.


	7. Complaintes du Rohan

Elle arriva dans les écuries et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Les parterres étaient couverts de pailles, des seaux traînaient, et les stalles étaient à peine faites. Elle prit un licol qui gisait sur le sol, et elle le jeta dans un seau vide, ce qui fit sursauter les trois hommes qui « travaillaient » dans les écuries.

« Faut-il que vous soyez vraiment une belle bande d'empotés, pour qu'à trois vous n'arriviez pas à tenir cet endroit propre ! »

Les écuries étaient un vaste bâtiment, qui regroupaient une trentaines de box et de stalles ouvertes. Ce qui était facile d'entretien à quatre, même si elle s'occupait d'autres tâches, comme le dressage et le débourrage des chevaux. Les trois hommes vinrent lui faire front. Les deux plus vieux devaient avoir la quarantaine, se portant bien malgré la guerre, et le dernier était un jeune-homme un peu chétif, qui avait trouvé cet emploi pour éviter de travailler à la reconstruction de la ville. Ils étaient le parfait exemple de pécores satisfaits de leur condition, et qui aimaient la tranquillité. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'elle soit une femme, ne l'aidait pas face à ce genre d'individus. L'un d'eux se gratta la barbe, et s'exclama grossier :

« Hey là ma p'tite dame ! C'est pas parc'qu'on couche avec le roi ! Qu'on peut s'permettre de nous traiter d'la sorte !

\- Coucher avec le roi ?! Vous êtes tombés sur la tête ou quoi ?! S'écria Elen sidérée par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Faut pas nous la faire à nous ! Un bonne femme au service d'un roi ! C'est qu'elle doit pas qu'astiquer l'manche à balais ! T'as beau porter des affaires d'hommes, t'en restes pas moins une greluche qui sait écarter les cuisses pour avoir les faveurs d'un roi ! » Sortit l'autre dans un rire gras.

Elen serra le poing, sentant une rage sourde lui étreindre le ventre. Comment osaient-ils remettre en question son honneur ?! Pire, celui d'Aragorn et d'Arwen par la même occasion ?! Elle serra les dents et avertit avec le peu de calme qu'il lui restait :

« Mettez-vous au travail avant ..

\- Avant quoi ?! C'est qu'elle pense p't'être nous impressionner la duchesse ! Ici t'as pas d'ptits elfes pour t'protéger ! Ni ton roi ! »

Elle eut une regard glacial, souligné par un sourire presque machiavélique, se redressant elle déclara, trop calmement pour ceux qui la connaissaient :

« Parce que vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'eux pour me défendre ?! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, elle décocha à celui du milieu une droite parfaitement exécutée, qui le fit basculer en arrière, sonné.

« P'tite garce ! » hurla l'autre en se jetant sur elle.

Le plus chétif des trois s'écarta, ne voulant apparemment prendre pas à tout ceci. Les gestes de l'homme était lourd et maladroit, elle les évita avec agilité, venant par dessous, elle le frappa dans l'estomac, puis quand il se pencha, elle lui décocha un coup de genou dans le nez. Il tomba assommé sur le sol, le visage en sang. Elle voulut se retourner, mais l'autre arrivait par derrière, il lui attrapa l'épaule et la tira, ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle se retrouva les fesses sur le sol, et il lui asséna un coup sur le visage. Elle ne le sentit presque pas tellement la rage la portait. Elle réussit a glisser sur le côté, empoignant un des balais qui traînait, et elle s'en servit comme du bâton pour l'entraînement de sa danse. Elle fit des gestes gracieux et fluides avec, et elle lui administra une correction digne de ce nom. Les deux hommes gisaient à présent sur le sol, et essoufflée, elle cracha sur le dernier qu'elle avait mis à terre. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au plus chétif et balança « Tu en veux toi aussi ou ça ira ?! » Le jeune-homme secoua la tête négativement, levant les mains en signe de capitulation. Elle sentit un goût de sang dans la bouche, et grimaça. L'ombre d'Aragorn se fit voir dans l'embrasure de la porte, il arrivait au petit pas de course, et s'exclama :

« Elen ?! Tout va bien ?! »

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit les deux hommes par terre qui se relevaient péniblement. Le visage couvert d'hémoglobine, et réellement sonnés. Elle hocha la tête et s'exclama haut et fort :

« Oui ça va ! Hein que ça va Messieurs ! Les hommes opinèrent du chef, en bredouillant un « Oui Madame » très respectueux, et elle continua, allez vous débarbouiller et au boulot ! »

Ils filèrent sans un mot, un regard de terreur affiché sur leur visage tuméfié. Aragorn vint devant elle. Il grimaça à la vue de sa joue rouge, et de la commissure droite de ses lèvres d'où s'échappait un peu de sang. Mortifié il déclara :

« Je … je suis réellement navré Elen …

\- Pour quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vous qui m'avez frappé Seigneur Aragorn. Ces porcs n'ont aucune tenue !

\- Je vais les renvoyer et les mettre aux travaux forcés ! lâcha-t-il réellement en colère en fixant un regard meurtrier sur eux.

\- Non ! Non .. bien au contraire, laissez-les ici, qu'ils voient tous les jours celle qui les a mis plus bas que terre ! Si vous pensez que je vais me défiler, vous rêver ! Fit-t-elle en s'essuyant d'un revers de la main une goutte de sueur qui roulait sur son front.

\- Haaa Elen … soupira Aragorn. Vous êtes intenable !

\- Pourquoi ce serait forcément ma faute ?! Je n'y suis pour rien si la majeure partie des mâles sont des crétins empotés !

\- Et heureusement que toutes les femmes ne vous ressemblent pas, autrement nous ne servirions plus à rien ! Lança-t-il avec un chaleureux petit rire. Je suis venu car l'on m'a averti que quelque chose de grave avait lieu ici. Heureusement que les appentis ne sont pas loin.

\- Ho oui je vous attendais comme mon sauveur ! S'exclama Elen gentiment ironique, car ils s'appréciaient réellement, ces deux héritiers de Númenor.

\- Disons que je m'inquiétais plus pour eux que pour vous ! » Ria-t-il ouvertement.

Elen secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle commença à ranger le désordre qui avait été oublié en cette journée, et elle s'arrêta quand elle vit qu'Aragorn ne bougeait pas. Elle lui fit face et demanda :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous Seigneur ?

\- Restez telle que vous êtes ! Et je sais que ma cavalerie ne risquera jamais rien …. dit-il sincère. Et plus sérieusement, il va falloir préparer les harnachements, les chevaux, nous partirons après-demain, le roi Théoden rentre chez lui. Je compte sur vous pour tenir le tout prêt en temps et en heure.

\- Bien sûr, Seigneur .. » fit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le roi la salua et la laissa à ses occupations. Elle vit les trois hommes un peu plus loin et elle aboya :

« Vous avez entendu les gars ! Y a du travail alors on ne traîne pas ! »

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête sans discuter, appliquant à la lettre les ordres qu'elle leur donna. Une fois le plus gros des tâches effectuées, elle les laissa, certaine qu'elle aurait des résultats cette fois-ci, et sortit prendre l'air. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, et une soudaine envie de marcher dans les rues lui vint, elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle déambulait dans les ruelles blanches, elle s'avisa qu'on la saluait, sans même la connaître. Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup, et voyant ses habits elle eut une drôle de moue. Elle portait ses vêtements d'écuyère, et ce titre avait quelque chose de très honorifique. De plus, le fait que le Roi Elessar Telcontar ait une femme à ce poste, devait la faire connaître malgré elle, et elle frissonna quand elle réalisa que la nouvelle avait déjà du faire le tour du royaume, et peut-être au-delà. Elle ne souhaitait pas être connue, cela impliquait toujours un tas de problèmes. Elle voulait être tranquille et peut-être boire un verre en solitaire avant de reprendre le chemin du palais, mais ces habits faisaient d'elle une cible trop voyante. Cependant, elle était à Minas Tirith, elle ne devait pas craindre grand chose en ces lieux. Les odeurs de cuisine commençaient à s'élever dans les ruelles pavées. A certains endroits, elles se mêlaient à celle des cendres froides. Quelques bâtiments avaient été éventrés, et de grandes blessures saignaient encore la magnifique cité. Les lumières des lampions furent allumées et la chaude lueur des bougies se reflétait en nuances ocres et jaunes, sur les briques claires habillant les rues et les murs. Il faisait bon en cette nuit d'été, Elen leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit les étoiles. Cela la ramena tout naturellement à son médaillon. Elle porta machinalement la main à son pourpoint, serrant le bijou à travers le tissu. Elle vit une taverne non loin, et fouillant dans ses poches, elle y trouva quelques monnaies. Elle haussa les épaules, et se traînant un peu ce soir, elle décida d'innover en faisant ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. La porte était ouverte, et il y avait même deux tonneaux qui faisaient office de table à l'extérieur. Elle commanda une chope de bière, et resta au dehors, s'asseyant sur un tabouret peu confortable. Elle se passa la langue sur le coin de la bouche, grimaçant sous l'élancement qu'elle ressentit. Il avait frappé fort le bougre. Elle avait l'habitude d'avoir mal, c'était pour elle dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Au moins, elle leur avait donné une bonne leçon. Elle porta le breuvage à ces lèvres, et ce geste lui rappela la fête qu'ils avaient célébrée au Rohan, après la victoire au Gouffre de Helm. Le Roi Théoden était encore en vie à cette époque. Cette pensée l'attrista, à vrai dire, depuis tous ces événements, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se poser et de penser à lui, ou même à Kieran, son père adoptif. C'était-il remis de sa blessure ? Elle fronça les sourcils, perturbée par ses réflexions. De fil en aiguille, elle se souvint des premières conversations étranges qu'elle avait eu avec Legolas. Le début d'une histoire des plus insolite tout de même. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, est-ce que c'était des sentiments plus forts que de la simple amitié ? Un baiser voulait-il dire que l'on s'engageait sur quelque chose de très sérieux et établi ? Elle tressaillit quand elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet des elfes. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé avant, mais oui, pour eux, un baiser voulait dire beaucoup. Elrohir lui avait fait un cadeau, un réel présent même, car il avait outrepassé leurs règles pour elle. Elle soupira en s'affalant sur le sommet du tonneau, les yeux rivés sur la bière qui dansait voluptueusement. Décidément, elle comprenait pour quelles raisons elle s'était toujours bien passé de la compagnie des hommes, tout devenait trop compliqué par la suite. Puis comble de bêtise ! Il fallait qu'elle s'attache à des êtres qui lui étaient normalement interdits. Fallait bien qu'elle complique les choses, autrement les Valars se seraient sûrement moins amusés de la situation. Parfois elle les comparait à des enfants jouant sur un échiquier les âmes des mortels. Et d'autre fois, elle se disait qu'ils s'en fichaient du tout au tout, que les êtres vivants sur Arda devaient être tellement insignifiant qu'ils ne s'attardaient pas sur leur sort. Autrement auraient-ils laisser faire autant d'horreurs ? Elle soupira à nouveau, et commanda une pinte. Oui, ce soir elle allait faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps, boire. Après tout, elle pouvait bien s'octroyer ce péché, à défaut de pouvoir en faire d'autres. Gandalf se souciait que peu de l'avancement de son histoire, Elrohir, Elladan couraient les routes comme à leur habitude, et Elrond …. lui il allait également l'abandonner en partant vers Aman. Quant à Legolas … elle était persuadée en son for intérieur, qu'il finirait par repartir vers les siens. Lassé sûrement de faire des avances à quelqu'un qui au final, n'arriverait jamais à rien. Savait-il seulement ce qu'il faisait ce prince elfique ? De plus, chose tellement plus fâcheuse, elle avait de réels sentiments pour lui, ce qui l'assombrit encore d'avantage. Elle finit son deuxième verre, et l'aubergiste, une belle femme aux cheveux blonds et bouclés, vint la voir.

« Allons ma mignonne ! On noie son chagrin ce soir ?!

\- Si je pouvais me noyer tout court ce serait parfait …

\- Mais nooon ! Faut pas dire ça voyons ! La femme planta son regard d'un marron chaleureux dans le sien, et venant lui prendre le menton avec une certaine poigne elle s'exclama, un brin de fille tel que vous ne devrez pas rester ici seule, mais se trouver un agréable compagnon avec qui passer ses nuits ! De plus, Ecuyère du Roi ! C'est bien une première, vous devriez être fière de vous ! Beaucoup d'entre nous aimeraient être à votre place.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Elen avec une moue féline. Elle prit la femme par son corsage assez rudement, et planquant son visage près du sien elle dit à voix basse, vous voyez la cicatrice que je porte sur le visage, elle est la marque d'un grand déshonneur madame … êtes-vous certaine de vouloir ma place ?! »

L'aubergiste se recula alors, saisie d'effroi, ayant compris clairement son allusion. Confuse elle eut quand même un adorable sourire, et fit sincère :

« Alors c'est que vous êtes encore plus courageuse que certains le disent ! La prochaine est pour moi ! »

Et elle lui amena une autre pinte, qui trôna sagement à côté de sa soeur à moitié entamée. Elen regarda la belle femme entrer et servir les clients. Magnifique de vie et de féminité, sensuelle dans tous ses gestes. Et elle sut qu'elle ne serait jamais comme elle, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Ce qui tirait un trait définitif sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait espérer. Elle but les deux pintes à grosses gorgées, et payant l'addition, elle quitta l'auberge sans un regard en arrière. Elle remonta vers le château, un peu éméchée, car l'alcool pardonnait rarement à la fatigue et une absorption aussi rapide, surtout le ventre vide. Elle sentait des picotements dans le bout des doigts, et s'amusa de voir qu'elle ne marchait pas parfaitement droit. Elle salua rapidement Aragorn qu'elle croisa en compagnie d'Arwen, et leur assurant que tout allait bien, elle continua sa route jusqu'à l'aile de ses appartements. Il fallait qu'elle se lave qu'elle se change, et qu'elle s'occupe un peu de sa joue qui la lançait. Elle croisa un grand miroir dans un des couloirs, et s'observa.

« La vache … c'est pas des plus joli à voir .. »

Elle posa son index gauche sur sa joue gonflée, qui se violaçait légèrement déjà, et elle appuya dessus comme pour prendre l'ampleur des dégâts en compte. Puis elle commença à rire bêtement, s'admonestant de ne pas avoir été assez rapide pour éviter le coup. Elle se tourna mollement, et arrivant à l'embranchement de deux couloirs, elle comptait les dalles noires qui défilaient sous ses pieds. Exercice hautement intéressant et crucial quand on marchait à moitié ivre dans un château, se dit-elle en analysant ce qu'elle faisait. Elle percuta doucement quelqu'un, et relevant la tête elle se trouva face aux jumeaux, dont les visages fatigués prouvaient qu'eux aussi avaient du en découdre.

« Bereniell?! S'exclama Elladan surpris de la voir ici.

\- Oui c'est moi ! Déclara-telle avec un sourire

\- Tu as bu …. constata Elrohir en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Juste un petit peu, c'est pas la mer à boire ! J'avais besoin de me détendre …

\- Vraiment ? Et où vas-tu là ?

\- Dans mes appartements …

\- Sauf qu'ils sont de l'autre côté du château, tu n'es pas dans la bonne aile là , expliqua Elladan se retenant de rire. »

Elen regarda devant elle, puis derrière, constatant avec consternation qu'il avait raison. Elle releva le menton, puis tournant les talons elle fit :

« Pas grave, j'avais besoin de marcher de toute façon ! »

Cependant elle n'avait pas vu un des bancs dudit couloir et elle se prit les pieds en plein dedans, s'écrasant lamentablement sur le carrelage froid. Elle se mit sur le dos, et les bras en croix, elle se mit à rire. A rire si fort et si clairement que presque tout le palais l'entendit. Venant se tenir les côtes, elle essaya de se redresser tant bien que mal, mais le sol commençait à réellement tanguer sous elle.

« Terrassée par trois pintes de bière ! Par les Valars ! Le monde est cruel ! » lâcha-t-elle en essayant de se retenir de rire.

Les jumeaux vinrent à ses côtés et la remirent sur pieds. L'aidant à marcher ils avancèrent lentement dans les couloirs.

« Aller aller mademoiselle ! Il y avait bien longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ainsi ! S'exclama Elrohir amusé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? Demanda Elladan perplexe.

\- Ho ça ! Rien ! Deux quidams qui ne s'aviseront plus jamais de dire … que je couche avec le roi ! Elle sentit les doigts des jumeaux se resserrer automatiquement sur ses bras, et elle geignit, aïe, vous me faites mal là ….

\- Tu t'es battue ? questionna alors Elrohir de façon soudaine et sèche.

\- Meuh non, juste une tite altercation de rien du tout, mais ils vont devoir manger de la soupe pendant quelques temps … fit-elle en partant dans un autre rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Bereniell ! » Lâcha Elladan réellement fâché.

Elle se défit de leur étreinte sans douceur, et marchant à reculons pour leur faire face elle s'exclama :

« Ha ne sois pas en colère hein ! Vous étiez partis sans rien me dire ! Faut bien que je me défende moi ! J'ai pas de chevalier servant ou de compagnon pour veiller sur moi, je suis seule ! Je ne demande rien, alors ne venez pas me désapprouver quand je me bats pour ma dignité ! Et mon honneur encore moins ! Je ne suis pas une femme Elfe bon sang ! Je ne le serai jamais ! » Ces deniers mots claquèrent dans l'espace avec une cruauté sans nom, tant ils pouvaient hurler le désespoir qui la minait. Ainsi c'était cela qu'elle essayait de tant oublier en cette soirée, et cela leur pinça le coeur.

Elle finit par les laisser sur place, et rentrant dans ses appartements, elle fila dans sa salle d'eau, se débarbouilla et se changea. Elle prit un peu de temps pour manger quelques fruits qui trônaient dans la coupe sur sa table de salon, puis elle reprit le chemin de la salle de l'observatoire. Il faisait sombre quand elle arriva, le fugace espoir de voir Gandalf s'évapora, et réellement déçue elle hésita sur le pas de la porte. Le lendemain la journée allait être rude, et elle allait devoir organiser pas mal de choses. Partir ou rester ? Soupirant elle décida qu'il serait plus sage d'aller dormir.

« Je vous attendais plus tôt ... » déclara une voix qu'elle connaissait à présent parfaitement bien.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent tandis qu'elle réorientait son regard dans la pièce obscure. Elle vit Legolas, tranquillement installé près d'une des fenêtre, mirant le ciel de ses yeux d'elfe. Elle entra lentement, et répondit :

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez ici.

\- Vous m'avez dit venir tout à l'heure …

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié … » avoua-t-elle confuse.

Il la détailla, et son regard s'agrandit de surprise quand il vit l'état de son visage. Il se dirigea vers elle souplement, et détaillant le gonflement, il s'exclama :

« Elen ?! Que c'est-il passé ?!

\- Rien, juste deux abrutis à qui j'ai appris le respect, répondit-elle laconiquement. Je vous avertis que si vous vous mettez en colère, ou que vous me sortez une quelconque remontrance, je m'en retourne d'où je viens. Je n'aurai pas la patience cette nuit. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et sentit l'infime odeur de bière qui se dégageait d'elle, et vu son état, il ne réussit pas à déterminer si elle s'était battue avant ou après l'ingestion du breuvage.

« J'ai croisé Elladan et Elrohir tout à l'heure .. .déclara-t-il doucement.

\- Leurs altesses vont biens ? Fit-elle ironique, omettant sciemment de dire qu'elle les avait vu.

\- Mieux que vous en tout cas. Elen … qu'est-ce qui vous torture tellement ? Demanda-t-il réellement inquiet

\- Vous savez la plupart de mes ombres Seigneur de Vertbois. Ce soir, elles resurgissent comme autant de démons affamés. Avec en prime, la cruelle vérité que ….. » elle s'arrêta, et dévia le regard du sien.

Elle voulut partir, se sentant réellement misérable et stupide en cette soirée, mais il la retint dans une geste tendre, et prenant délicatement son visage dans les mains il fit :

« Que ?

\- Je …. les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, elle luttait aveuglément contre elle-même, et ne sachant plus comment faire, elle se rapprocha de lui, et l'embrassa. Je crois que je vous aime …. Legolas, finit-elle par chuchoter en un souffle sur sa joue. »

Ce murmure fut à ses oreilles la plus douce des musiques. Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du prince, et elle pourrait jurer voir la lumière des Eldars émaner de lui. Il vint la serrer tendrement et elle se raidit de suite. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle tant le plaisir de le sentir aussi proche, la bouleversait. Elle frémit entre ses bras, ressentant un maelström de sensations la terrasser. Puis elle fit dans une toute petite voix « Je vous aime, et c'est la pire des malédictions ... » Il se décolla un peu d'elle et il déclara en plantant son regard dans le sien, réellement ému :

« Nin melmë … que je suis heureux de le savoir ! Si vous saviez Elen, le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité vous entendre dire ces trois mots, ou ne serait-ce que faire un geste en ce sens à mon égard ! Et il n'y a aucune malédiction là-dedans, juste un incroyable bonheur !»

Elle fronça les sourcils, et ayant du mal à dire ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, elle fit en se pelotonnant contre lui :

« Non Legolas … c'est une cruelle fatalité, car j'aime un homme qui ne peut être mien. Qui de par son peuple et son rang, me sera tôt ou tard arraché. Et que …. sa voix se brisa … que je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir être digne de l'attachement que vous me portez. De pouvoir vous offrir…. » et là sa voix l'abandonna totalement.

Il sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur ses vêtements, et il comprit toute la profonde détresse qui la hantait. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, s'imprégnant de sa présence, subjugué par cet aveu tant espéré. Il vint frôler ses lèvres des siennes, et il murmura :

« Ensemble Tingylia, ensemble nous viendrons à bout de tout. Je t'en fais le serment ... »

Il lui offrit un doux baiser, aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume, puis elle vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, se délectant du touché soyeux de sa chevelure, de sa tendre chaleur. Se permettant enfin d'avoir un geste caressant et libérateur, à son égard. Elle arriva à voir le tableau au loin, et elle le serra plus fort, comme si ses origines lui prédisaient les pires choses. Et les messages indéchiffrables sur le tableau, en semblaient les cruels annonciateurs.

**…...**

Le long cortège s'étalait dans la ville prenant la totalité de la grand rue. Tout le monde était là pour saluer le dernier voyage de Théoden, de retour sur ses terres pour rejoindre son fils et ses ancêtres. Elen était épuisée, la veille elle n'avait cessé de courir partout pour les préparatifs. Les chevaux royaux, le quadrige pour porter le corps, les montures de bats pour transporter les vivres et les affaires de tout ce petit monde. Elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, et coulant un regard vers Legolas qui voyageait à côté d'Aragorn, elle n'avait pas eu le temps non plus de lui parler, ou même de le voir. Elle l'aimait, c'était établi à présent en son coeur et son esprit. Mais elle s'en voulait de le lui avoir révélé. Pur paradoxe inhérent à sa personnalité. Tôt ou tard il aurait bien fallu qu'elle fasse un choix, et elle l'avait fait. Alors pourquoi tout semblait SI compliqué ? Elle croyait les sentiments de l'elfe à son égard comme étant une chose presque fantasmée, et elle s'était même attendu à ce qu'il se rie d'elle, mais voilà, ça n'avait pas été aussi simple. Car, elle le savait ça aussi maintenant, ses sentiments à lui, étaient bel et bien aussi profonds que les siens. Et maintenant ? Et bien maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une situation cornélienne au possible, car si lui n'y voyait aucun malaise, elle savait, que cette relation bien que fébrile pour le moment allait causer des remous. Et elle serra les doigts sur ses rênes quand elle imagina ne serait-ce que la réaction d'Elrond, sans parler de celle de Thranduil. Son coeur manqua un battement rien qu'en se remémorant son visage. Il était certain que le roi n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, accepter ceci. Déjà qu'il ne pouvait donner sa bénédiction à son fils pour une elfe de rang moindre, alors une humaine ! Autant le faire danser avec un Nain sur-le-champs ! Elle soupira longuement, et elle ne vit presque pas la route défiler. Peu à peu, le lent pas de Vailima la berça, et elle se sentit glisser vers un sommeil anormal, mêlant réalité et songes.

Une grande forêt s'étalait autours d'elle, et elle était debout sur un promontoire de roches taillées à la main, un trône somptueux derrière elle. Devant, une cour immense se tenait, et en périphérie des bâtiments à la fois rustiques et raffinés étaient disposés, représentants une ville exotique au faste avéré. Au centre, ce qui semblait une armée, se tenait, la saluant et scandant un nom qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes, armés, et vêtus de tissus rouges. Ils avaient l'air farouche et totalement dévoué. Elle se vit, elle-même habillée comme une reine, tenant dans sa main droite un longue épée, dont la lame en or étincelait sous le soleil. Les bracelets qui ornaient sont bras droit, tintaient à chaque mouvement, tandis qu'elle disait un discours très animé dans une langue inconnue. Puis, levant l'arme avec force et conviction, tous les soldats hurlèrent et partirent au combat. Elle monta sur un char tiré par deux chevaux, et prenant la tête des armées, elle lança les palefrois à vive allure dans un sous-bois dense et étrange. Les arbres aussi lui étaient inconnus. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est que la guerre et la mort les attendait. Elle déboucha sur une immense plaine, où une horde d'intrus en armures étincelantes, débouchait avec la même folle ardeur au combat. Elle arriva sur la vague sombre et quand son char se brisa sur les boucliers, elle hurla. Son cri accompagna son réveil, et elle se débattit en sentant que quelqu'un la tenait.

« Du calme ! Par les Valars Elenluinë ! Calmez-vous ! »

Le soleil lui mordait la vue, et tout ce qu'elle put voir, se fut une ombre sur le côté. Gandalf la tenait fermement, tout en l'appelant. Son coeur et sa respiration s'étaient emballés, et elle se retrouva essoufflée, sur le sol chaud et poussiéreux, où le vieux mage l'avait allongé. Se sentant à nouveau elle-même, elle finit par dire :

« C'est bon … c'est bon … ça va Mithrandir ... »

Les doigts se retirèrent de dessus sa peau, et elle se mit sur son séant encore une peu déboussolée. Elle regarda autours d'elle, bêtement, perdue. Le cortège était un peu plus loin, et apparemment, quelque chose avait du se passer, car elle n'était plus à cheval. Vailima broutait d'ailleurs non loin. La cité était éloignée, à peine à portée de vue. Le mage toucha son visage, et encore sous l'emprise de son rêve, elle se défendit :

« Par le ciel ! Mais cessez donc de gesticuler, vous êtes infernale ! Je dois vous ausculter ! »

Elle se figea, s'apercevant qu'en effet, son attitude était grotesque. Elle soupira, et il lui regarda les yeux un moment. Les étoiles de son regard brillaient, et le mage bougonna un « Je m'en doutais » en se relevant et en soupirant longuement. Elle riva son regard vers la terre sèche qui accueillait ses fesses si peu confortablement, et elle essaya de se relever tant bien que mal, elle vacilla légèrement et elle sentit quelqu'un la soutenir. Elle riva son attention sur l'âme secourable qui l'épaulait, et elle croisa les yeux clairs de Legolas, dont le visage était marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Je vais bien » lui dit-elle doucement en se redressant, serrant les dents tout de même sous ses vertiges.

Il lui attrapa la main fermement, se doutant bien qu'elle faisait du zèle. Elle essaya de se soustraire à son étreinte, mais il resserra son emprise avec un sourire effronté.

« Et si on nous voit ?! demanda Elen quelque peu incommodée par son attitude.

\- Qu'importe ?! Je suis même disposé à le crier à la face du monde si il le fallait ! Rétorqua-t-il à moitié sérieux.

\- Vous êtes fou Seigneur de Vertbois ! Pesta-t-elle

\- Hoo Elen … ne me gâche pas mon plaisir s'il te plaît … » demanda-t-il doucement, réellement touchant pour le coup.

Elle lui offrit un timide sourire, et elle se mit à rougir quand elle vit le regard critique de Gandalf qui visait leurs mains jointent d'un mauvais oeil. Ses yeux gris transpercèrent Legolas, et il déclara un peu bourru :

« J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites Seigneur Legolas, dans le cas contraire, croyez que tout ceci aura de fâcheuses répercutions ! »

Elen regarda Legolas, interdite, tout allait plus ou moins se jouer à présent. Le visage de l'elfe se ferma, son côté bon enfant disparut comme un mirage. Il se redressa, et aiguisant son regard, il était l'image même d'un homme très mature et décidé. Tous ses siècles d'existence resurgissant au grand jour. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser les siens avec affection, et elle crut qu'elle allait suffoquer tellement ce geste parlait pour lui.

« Oui Mithrandir, je sais ce que je fais. Et je défie quiconque d'essayer de me détourner de ce chemin. Elenluinë est largement digne de cet honneur. Personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis à ce sujet. Elle n'est peut-être pas Elfe, ni fille de Roi, mais elle a plus de valeur à mes yeux que tout ces trésors, qui aux regards de certains, sont inestimables. Je sais que j'ai trouvé celle avec qui je veux vivre. Et qu'importe pour le moment mon immortalité, c'est ainsi. » sa voix était calme et ferme, vibrante comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendue.

Tellement assurée que même Gandalf en fut troublé. Il eut une grimace étrange sous cet aveu, puis levant les bras au ciel de façon presque comique il lança « Ha la jeunesse ! Décidément j'aurai tout vu sur ces terres ! ». Le couple se regarda alors, et ils eurent un petit rire, qui s'estompa très vite quand le vieux mage revint à la charge.

« Elenluinë, j'ai besoin de savoir si cela c'est produit de la même façon la première fois que vous avez rêvé de telle sorte.

\- J'ai fait un malaise, je crois que mon état de fatigue joue un rôle dans ces songes plutôt singuliers.

\- Le bijou a eut aussi un éclat étrange la première fois ?

\- Oui …. il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit …. mais, Mithrandir, ça a l'air si réel !s'exprima-t-elle soudain comme fascinée.

\- Hooo mais ma pauvre enfant ! Ça l'est sûrement ! Il est bien là le problème, il faut que dès notre retour nous finissons ce que nous avons commencé ! » puis il alla vers Gripoil qui attendait patiemment à côté d'Hasufeld et Vailima. Il monta et s'éloigna au petit galop pour rejoindre les autres qui les avaient à présent bien distancé. Elen lâcha les doigts de Legolas, et ancrant son regard dans le sien elle fit :

« Merci …

\- Avec plaisir Tingylia …

\- Je vais devoir moi aussi vous trouver un surnom ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement moqueuse.

\- Tutoie-moi déjà, ensuite, je crois que je me satisferai assez d'un mon amour, ou mon aimé, mon prince, ou encore mieux, mon souverain ! Lâcha-t-il avec un air faussement hautain.

\- Là vous pouvez toujours rêver ! lâcha-t-elle en riant. Du moins …. pour les deux derniers noms ... » ajouta-t-elle avec un air espiègle. Ce qui soutira un sourire flamboyant à l'héritier de Mirkwood.

**…...**

Le voyage dura près de trois semaines, et tout le monde fût heureux de retrouver le gîte et le couvert. Même si camper en plein été n'était pas désagréable, un certain confort n'était pas négligeable au bout d'un certain temps. Une vingtaine de jours où Elen et Legolas se rapprochaient lentement, leur relation étant plus proche d'une amitié intime, que de celle que pourraient entretenir des amants. Mais cela leur allait bien à tous les deux, bien que contre toute attente, Legolas aurait plus de propension à le déclarer ouvertement, qu'elle. Elle avait bien plus peur des répercussions. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à se faire respecter des hommes, même si son statut lui donnait plus de respect qu'à une autre femme mise à part les reines ou les nobles bien entendu les relations hiérarchiques avaient parfois du mal à passer. Et si les hommes à son service apprenaient qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec un Prince Elfique, tous ses efforts tomberaient à l'eau. Vu qu'elle ne savait pas encore où tout cela allait la mener, elle préférait jouer la carte de la prudence. Cela lui permit également de retrouver un peu Eowyn, qui, avec Faramir, l'invitait souvent sous leur tente pour manger et discuter un peu. Arrivés à Edoras, ils s'installèrent tous, et Elen travailla d'arrache-pied pour que tout soit parfait. Le corps du roi Théoden fut inhumé sous le huitième tumulus funéraire de sa lignée, et le vent porta à travers les terres, les complaintes du Rohan. Eowyn chanta pour la deuxième fois pour un être aimé, et Elen eut du mal au coeur en voyant son visage plein de larmes, pleurant son défunt oncle. Eomer n'était pas au mieux nota-t-elle, également. Elle pleura un peu pour le roi qui l'avait protégé pendant de longues années, elle lui devait au moins cela. Elle vit son père adoptif, lui fit un vague signe de la main, car elle n'avait pas encore tout fini, et comme elle était à une place d'honneur aux côtés du roi Aragorn, d'Arwen et des autres, elle ne pouvait se soustraire à ces devoirs-ci. Une fois l'enterrement fini, Elen retourna d'un pas lourd vers chez elle, et elle put enfin aller voir Kieran , qui l'attendait patiemment sur le perron de leur demeure, le poids de son corps reposant sur une canne, apparemment sa blessure de guerre avait créé des séquelles irréversibles. Elle courut vers lui, et se jetant dans ses bras, le déséquilibrant au passage, elle fit en pleurant de joie :

« Père ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! »

Il la serra fort contre lui, surpris de ne pas la voir fuir, et il vit Legolas s'approcher lentement vers eux. Défaisant son étreinte paternelle, les yeux du vieux forgeron détailla l'elfe de haut en bas, et déclara la mine sombre :

« Vous revoilà vous ! Pourtant ma fille marche très bien aujourd'hui !

\- Oui mais aujourd'hui il m'accompagne père ! Dit Elenluinë rayonnante de bonheur.

\- En tant qu'ami je l'espère, car Elen tu sais qu'il nous est impossible d'aimer des gens comme lui ! » son ton était dur, ce qui figea sa fille adoptive.

Elle se recula, perplexe, et attendit que Legolas soit à ses côtés, pour se mettre sciemment tout contre lui, démontrant son soutien indéfectible.

« Un peu plus qu'un ami, mais je te l'assure, il n'est pas encore mon amant, bien que je gage que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, il le deviendra, dit-elle fermement en défiant son regard.

\- Es-tu folle ? Veux-tu donc souffrir inutilement ?! Tu sais ce qui t'attend avec lui ? D'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas juste une façon pour lui de se divertir avant de se trouver une femme digne de lui ?!

\- Votre fille est une femme digne de moi Maître Forgeron ! Fit sèchement Legolas. Et croyez en ma totale dévotion si je prenais d'elle ce qu'une union demande. Et même si pour vous, les Hommes, l'amour elfique est difficile à comprendre, il existe ! Et je n'ai pas à me justifier de tout ceci devant quiconque !

\- Si vous la faites souffrir, je trouverai le moyen de vous faire payer ! Je vous le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher ! J'en ai entendu des histoires sur votre peuple ! Tellement supérieur dans vos airs et vos assurances. Vous ne vous mariez pas avec nos filles car vous les trouvez indignes de vous, mais vous leur volez les plaisirs qui vous sont interdits. Laissant des femmes malheureuses toute leur vie par la suite, bafouées et humiliées dans leurs amours, parfois avec des bâtards reconnus ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre ! Est-ce cela que vous réservez à ma fille ?!

\- Je ne veux en aucun cas lui faire du mal, se défendit Legolas dignement, se sentant injustement accusé simplement parce qu'il était un elfe.

\- Père ! Quoi que vous disiez, de toutes façons, ce choix m'appartient … lança Elenluinë blessée par les paroles de son père adoptif.

\- Ho je vois. Alors si tu ne veux pas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, je n'ai plus à te parler ! Du moins pour ce soir, nous verrons cela demain ! Bonne soirée ! » Lança alors Kieran en entrant et en claquant violemment la porte laissant Elenluinë et Legolas totalement figés sur le seuil.

Elen n'en revenait pas. Elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné que le jugement qu'elle-même devrait tôt ou tard affronter, se retournait aujourd'hui contre la personne qu'elle aimait. Comment pouvait-on voir le mal en lui ? De quelque manière que ce soit ? Il avait toujours été si patient et gentil avec elle. Elle lui attrapa la main, et des larmes honteuses plein les yeux, elle chuchota :

« Je suis tellement désolée …. je … je ne sais pas quoi dire …

\- Ne dis rien, tu n'es pas responsable de ses choix. Par contre, ma douce amie, si de part sa réaction tu veux …. il se retrouva avec ses doigts sur la bouche, scellant ainsi ses lèvres.

\- Jamais ! Fit-elle des flammes animant son regard. J'ai mis trop de temps à vous rencontrer Legolas …. trop de temps je suis cachée derrière mes remparts. Je ne vais pas tout abandonner maintenant, là que je me donne le droit d'avoir de l'affection, de faire confiance …. d'aimer …. »

Il lui attrapa ses mains tendrement, et souriant, il déclara :

« Tu es la personne la plus folle que j'ai jamais rencontré.

\- Et vous la plus opiniâtre ….

\- Si la persévérance mène à des trésors tel que toi, j'espère ne jamais en être dépourvu …

\- Charmeur va ! » Lança-telle avec un tendre sourire.

Elle vint l'embrasser, d'un baiser un eu plus appuyé qu'à l'accoutumée, ce qui le surpris. Puis c'est avec un radieux sourire qu'il la tira à sa suite doucement. Il était à présent plus que certain, qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Tandis que le peuple pleurait un roi, en cette soirée, deux êtres saluaient l'efflorescence d'un amour immuable.


	8. Songe d'une Nuit d'Eté

Le banquet était bruyant, même en mémoire de quelqu'un que l'on venait d'enterrer le jour même. Elen soupira, se disant qu'au final, le Roi Théoden préférerait sûrement ceci. Elle s'était mise un peu à l'écart, une chope de bière à la main, regardant tout ce petit monde de l'extérieur. La pièce était bondée, les boiseries et verreries camouflées dans un nuage presque opaque de fumée de pipes, et de rôtisseries. Les tables étaient couvertes de viandes, de fruits, de légumes, et Elen se demanda comment ils avaient fait pour dénicher tout cela, alors qu'ils sortaient de la guerre. Peut-être que Gandalf n'y était pas étranger. Elle avait passé des vêtements propres et corrects de « garçon d'écuries », de belle facture vu qu'ils venaient de Minas Tirith, et elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés pour une fois, elle le faisait rarement, car elle ne voulait pas mettre en avant sa féminité. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, tranquillement adossée à un des murs en périphérie, elle vit Eomer et Aragorn venir vers elle. Si il y a bien une chose à laquelle elle ne pouvait s'attendre, c'était bien celle-ci. Le roi actuel du Rohan la salua avec courtoisie, ce qui la décontenança un peu plus encore.

« Elen, je sais que mon comportement avec toi a été, par de nombreuses fois, irrespectueux et même parfois, brutal. Je m'en excuse. »

Elle crut recevoir une gifle devant ces quelques mots, elle ne pensait vraiment pas les entendre un jour. Elle dit d'une voix douce mais ferme :

« J'accepte vos excuses Roi Eomer. Vous ferez un roi noble et digne pour le Rohan, courageux et juste. Je n'en doute pas.

\- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, et que j'aurai sûrement un refus de ta part, mais, serais-tu ouverte à ma requête ?

\- Dites toujours ?

\- Le Roi du Rohan aurait besoin d'une bonne écuyère à son service, et je pensais que tu ferais parfaitement l'affaire. » dit Eomer dont le regard était sincère et presque gêné.

Elle but une grande gorgée de bière pour faire passer la sensation qui venait de la renverser. Elle fixa son regard sur Aragorn, et celui-ci lui fit un signe de la tête lui signifiant qu'il respecterait sa décision. Elen plongea son regard noir-bleuté dans celui d'Eomer, et déclara :

« Vous me faites un immense honneur, Roi Eomer, en me demandant cela … mais j'ai déjà prêté plus ou moins serment au Roi du Gondor, et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma parole en servant un autre souverain.

\- C'est tout en ton honneur. Au moins, j'aurai essayé, fit Eomer avec un beau sourire.

\- Seigneur Eomer, je sais que les coutumes ont la vie tenace, mais, si d'aventure vous croisez le chemin d'une femme digne de ce poste, pensez à elle, déclara Elen avec un air effronté mais amusé.

\- Avec plaisir … Dame Elenluinë … » dit alors Eomer en la saluant avec courtoisie.

Il la laissa alors, avec le remord peut-être, de ne jamais avoir voulu la connaître plus. Elle le regarda s'enfoncer à nouveau dans la foule, et Aragon la fixait avec une attention chaleureuse. Elle rougit un peu et fit un « Quoi ? » des plus gêné.

« Vous avez gagné Elen. Après tous ces combats, et ces affrontements qu'ils soient sur les champs de bataille, ou plus intestins, vous avez gagné. Vous pouvez être fière de ce que vous avez entrepris. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les femmes faisant partie de la caste dont vous êtes issue, avaient tant de pouvoirs et d'ascendance sur ceux qui les côtoyaient.

\- Je n'ai de pouvoir sur personne Seigneur Aragorn, j'essaye juste de tirer mon épingle du jeu, répondit-elle presque laconique.

\- Vraiment ? Vous êtes Ecuyère de Roi, vous avez eu les excuses d'un souverain, et, vous avez réussi à éveillé de forts sentiments dans plus de coeur que vous ne pourrez jamais le soupçonner. D'ailleurs, je gage que l'elfique de mon brave et fidèle ami, vous est tout acquis. »

Elle fixa ses prunelles sombres dans les grises du roi, saisie. Il lui offrit un tendre sourire, et venant lui prendre la main pour y déposer un chaste baiser, il continua :

« Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Elenluinë …..

\- Merci …. » répondit-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas l'habitude que l'on est autant de déférence à son égard.

Il la salua affectueusement, et s'en retourna auprès d'Arwen, qui offrit à la Dúnedain un radieux sourire. L'atmosphère était décidément très étrange ce soir. Elle vit son père adoptif au fond de la salle, et alla vers lui. Louvoyant entre les convives, les tables et les chaises, elle croisa le regard de Legolas, et lui offrit un discret et tendre sourire. Kieran la regarda s'avancer vers lui, seule, et son visage était sombre, comme miné par quelque chose d'invisible. Elrond et les jumeaux la surveillaient de loin, chose dont elle ne s'aperçut pas, bien évidemment. Kieran l'accueillit avec un sourire tiré, et déclara réellement confus :

« Elen, ne m'en veux pas pour mon comportements de tout à l'heure. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important …. le ton de sa voix déplut à sa fille adoptive, pressentant une mauvaise déclaration. Tu vois, quand le Seigneur Elrond t'a amené à Edoras, nous avons fait le serment de te protéger, de veiller sur toi, et de toutes les manières que ce soit. Cela impliquait, bien évidemment, tes choix de vie, et de coeur. Nous étions convenus que tu épouserais un fils d'Homme. Riche ou pauvre, cela était égal, du moment que tu étais heureuse. Le Seigneur Elrond, dans sa grande sagesse, a éloigné de toi les deux êtres qui auraient pu faire naître chez toi des sentiments trop forts. Elladan et Elrohir ont même prêté serment pour ne jamais entretenir avec toi une relation autre qu'amicale. Les jumeaux se sont dès-lors jurés qu'ils ne seraient que des frères pour toi, et ce, même si un jour leur attachement à ton égard différait. Nous pensions que nous avions fait les bons choix, mais, la guerre est arrivée, et ton départ … et tu as croisé cet elfe. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su, au plus profond de moi, que quelque chose de terrible se tramait. Il était tellement évident que tu irais plus vers un Eldar qu'un homme, que j'ai crains le pire, et c'est ce qui c'est produit, apparemment …. il s'arrêta devant le visage figé de sa fille, dont les yeux s'embuaient peu à peu. Elen ?

\- Comment …. comment avez-vous osé ?! Le coupa-t-elle d'une voix sèche. Je vous faisais confiance, à toi, au Seigneur Elrond … aux jumeaux …. et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour m'apercevoir qu'en définitive, vous m'avez manipulé. Vous avez manipulé ma vie, et à ce titre, les attachements que j'aurai pu avoir ….

\- Elen … comprends-nous ! Une alliance avec un immortel n'est pas souhaitable ! Et même si toi tu meurs de vieillesse, penses à lui ! Il te pleurera toute son éternité si il est réellement amoureux de toi ! Voudrais-tu cela pour lui ?

\- Je … elle chercha Legolas du regard, et il riait avec Gimli au loin. Je ne sais pas …. je ne sais plus. Et quoi que je dise , de toutes façons, tous autant que vous êtes, vous planifiez les choses pour soit disant mon bien … Mais au final, vous me faites plus souffrir encore. Vous me muselez, m'enchaînez …. et la sombre colère qui m'anime en cet instant, m'aurait fait faire des choses redoutables il y a quelques mois en arrière. Heureusement pour vous, père, moi aussi je change … et contre ça, vous ne pourrez jamais rien y faire ! » elle déglutit avec effort, essayant de retenir le plus ses larmes, puis sur le point de craquer, elle fila dehors sans rien dire de plus.

Kieran lança un regard douloureux aux trois elfes, et Elrond sut qu'il lui avait dit la vérité. Il lança un regard presque dur à ses deux héritiers, et réellement ennuyé il rejoignit Aragorn et sa fille. Voulant penser à autre chose.

« Tu crois qu'il lui a dit pour notre serment ? Demanda Elladan à son frère.

\- Je n'en sais rien, et tu sais quoi Elladan ?! En cette soirée, je ne veux même plus y penser … nous ne valons pas mieux que les Hommes … quoi que nous en pensions ! » lâcha Elrohir la voix tendue par la colère, et il laissa son frère en plant, se donnant pour mission de boire pour se changer les idées. Il lui faudrait une quantité phénoménale pour y arriver, mais il y avait assez d'alcool pour étancher la soif d'un elfe.

Elle s'arrêta sur le balcon extérieur, et étreignant la rambarde en bois à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, elle retint l'envie de hurler qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Qu'elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux hommes. Après tout, même elfes n'étaient pas au-dessus des manigances et autres stratagèmes pour arriver à leur fin. Elle repensa à ce que son père avait dit plus tôt dans la journée, et une boule brûlante lui dévora l'œsophage. Etait-ce donc vrai ? Est-ce qu'ils se servaient de pauvres mortelles comme passe-temps, pour ensuite les répudier totalement ? Legolas avait-il lui même exercé de tels actes ? Même si tout son être lui criait que cela était impossible, son père avait réussi à implanter en elle une terrible défiance. Elle déambula comme si elle était ivre sur les planches en bois encore tièdes grâce au soleil d'été qui les avaient baigné toute la journée et elle vint s'asseoir sur les marches menant au palais. Elle se fit la plus petit qu'il soit pour ne pas que l'on fasse attention à elle, regardant vaquer les gens sans rien dire. Elle resta un long moment, très long même, assise seule à ressasser de sombres idées. Une douleur effroyable ayant investit sa poitrine, elle colla son front contre ses genoux, se recroquevillant totalement, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait. Quelque part,elle se sentait trahie.

Legolas sortit prendre l'air, il avait vu Elenluinë discuter avec son père, et sachant les propos de Kieran l'après-midi même, il préféra ne pas s'immiscer dans leurs échanges. Il savait qu'Elen lui ferait front, elle avait assez de bravoure et de vaillance pour le défier si besoin été. Inspirant l'air frais à plein poumons, les vapeurs de la salle l'incommodant un peu au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait, il trouva Elrohir affalé sur un banc richement sculpté dans un bois sombre une bouteille à la main, son regard gris porté sur les plaines du Rohan. Il tourna la tête vers l'héritier de Vertbois et s'exclama sombrement :

« Et voilà l'heureux élu ! »

Legolas se figea, et fronça les sourcils à cette phrase, ne comprenant pas une telle agressivité venant d'un des fils d'Elrond. Il s'avança vers Elrohir, et le toisant il déclara froidement :

« Et puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez Elrohir ?

\- De Bereniell bien entendu …. fit Elrohir en haussant les épaules comme si cette question était des plus stupides. Vous avez de la chance prince de Vertbois, si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait pu être ma promise un jour !

\- Vous êtes ivre Elrohir …. fit Legolas d'un oeil critique.

\- Oui un peu, mais il n'empêche que je sais encore ce que je dis. »

Elrohir se leva, vacillant légèrement sur ses jambes, puis venant près du garde-corps, il continua en regardant la lune.

« Nous avions fait serment Legolas. Le serment de ne jamais tombé amoureux, de ne jamais nous attacher à elle d'une autre façon que fraternelle. Si javais su, ce que cela impliquerait, je me serais abstenu ... »

Legolas retint son souffle sous cet aveu. Ainsi, Elen avait été coupé des sentiments de ceux qui auraient pu lui être salutaires. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé au Seigneur Elrond pour avoir commis un tel acte ? Jamais il n'aurait du demander un tel sacrifice à ses propres fils. Les yeux gris d'Elrohir coulèrent vers l'elfe blond, et il déclara très sérieusement :

« Soyez à la hauteur Legolas, car si par malheur, vous vous jouez d'elle, je vous tuerai …. est-ce clair ? »

Legolas croisa ses bras sur son torse, ses yeux se rivèrent sur le ciel, son visage se ferma et il déclara d'une voix ferme :

« D'une, vous pensez tous réellement que je me trompe sur mes sentiments pour elle. Que je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je suis assez âgé, et j'ai traversé assez d'épreuves pour savoir ce que mon coeur me dicte. De deux, vous croyez tout aussi stupidement, que je sois si facile à tuer ?! Allons donc ! Je lui ai fait serment de la protéger Elrohir ! Vous savez, mieux que personne, la valeur d'un serment elfique ! ».

Sur ces derniers mots il ancra son regard bleu dans celui de l'héritier d'Imladris. Elrohir affronta son regard quelques secondes, puis portant la bouteille à ses lèvres, il émit un sombre rictus et fit :

« Oui je sais ….»

Legolas le laissa alors seul, troublé par ses aveux, et voyant Kieran seul dans la grande salle, il chercha Elenluinë du regard. Il ne la vit nulle part. Son coeur s'affola. Il la chercha partout, puis finit par sortir. Il la trouva sur les marches, elle n'avait pas bougé depuis longtemps, quand il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle était presque frigorifiée. Elle leva des yeux rougis vers lui, et il soupira à cette vision. Il s'assit lentement à ses côtés, et il l'entendit murmurer :

« Ils ont délibérément tout planifié Legolas … ils …

\- Je sais … Elle braqua un regard effrayé sur lui, pensant que lui aussi faisait parti de toute cela, mais il continua d'une voix douce, Elrohir vient de tout me dire … et d'après ce que je peux comprendre, il tient beaucoup à vous. Il l'entendit étouffer un pleur, et inquiet il demanda, Elen ? Aviez-vous des sentiments à son égards ?

\- Je ne crois pas Legolas, je sais que je les ai toujours aimé, mais comme des frères .. cela diffère de ce que je ressens … pour vous ... » avoua-t-elle difficilement. L'elfe eut un sourire presque fier et elle continua, réellement perplexe, Legolas, j'ai besoin de savoir. Avez-vous usé et abusé de vos charmes auprès d'autres femmes ? »

L'elfe blond la regarda surpris quelques secondes, puis il se mît à rire ouvertement, tant cette idée saugrenue ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Devant son regard de reproche face à son hilarité il déclara :

« Voyons Tingylia! Quelle folle idée ! »

Elle se renfrogna devant sa réaction, ne pouvait-il comprendre que ça ait tellement d'importance pour elle. Il entoura ses épaule de son bras puissant, et collant son front contre le sien, un soupçon d'espièglerie dans ses beaux yeux clairs, il chuchota :

« Nin melmë … Je vais même t'avouer une chose, que cela te perturbe ou non, mais vois-tu … je n'ai même jamais franchi le cap avec qui que ce soi. Je crois simplement que … je t'attendais ... »

Elle faillit s'étrangler sous le choc de cette annonce, et pitoyable elle murmura :

« Génial. Moi qui me pensais en dessous de tout, savoir que vous êtes totalement pur, va encore plus me bloquer …. Franchement Seigneur de Verboit vous ne me facilitez pas la chose …. »

Il eut un tendre sourire, et venant lui baiser le front, il fit contre sa peau :

« Cela n'a aucune importance pour moi …. vraiment … car toi aussi tu es pure, même si tu penses le contraire. Tu es parfaite telle que tu es... »

Mais même sous ses mots réconfortants, elle était loin de penser la même chose, et un frisson effroyable vint s'offrir son échine. Il la serra tendrement contre lui pour la réchauffer. Il se passa quelque minute de silence, et il ajouta un brin de fierté dans la voix :

« Puis rassure-toi, nous sommes naturellement doués pour tout ce que nous faisons … Même si ce que nous entreprenons, est une première ….»

Elle rougit ostensiblement sous cette dernière précision. Elle l'entendit rire doucement à son côté, et ce son gonfla son âme d'une douce allégresse.

**...**

Les festivités durèrent tard dans la nuit, puis comme toutes choses, elles eurent une fin. Tout le monde rejoignit ses appartements, et même Elen avait droit de dormir à Meduseld. En tant qu'Ecuyère du Gondor, elle avait ce privilège. Elle avait passé de doux moments avec le prince elfique, et plus elle le découvrait, plus ses sentiments grandissaient à son égard. Elle passa une tenue en tissu léger, loin de la robe de chambre féminine, et s'allongea, trouvant le sommeil en pensant aux yeux clairs de l'homme qui avait réussi à éveiller son coeur.

Gandalf était songeur, il fumait la pipe en compagnie d'Aragorn et Gimli, Legolas les accompagnant en silence. L'homme et le mage étaient assis côtes à côtes, l'elfe assit sur la fine balustre, déjouant les lois de la pesanteur, et Gimli, lui était à moitié affalé sur un banc,ses courtes jambes étendues devant lui. Il disparraissait de temps en temps derrière un large nuage de fumée opaque quand il tirait une longue bouffée.

« Alors Legolas ? Pensez-vous mon ami, officialiser un jour ce qui vous lie à l'Ecuyère du Gondor ? » le taquina gentiment Aragorn en rivant des yeux rieurs sur sa silhouette haut perchée.

A cette question Gandalf grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, réellement peu convaincu par la situation. Gimli quant à lui, sortit enjoué :

« Il a intérêt de se presser si il ne veut pas qu'elle soit toute vieille et toute ridée avant qu'il ne prenne une décision ! »

Ils eurent un petit rire de concert devant sa boutade, sauf l'elfe bien évidemment, dont les yeux clairs s'assombrirent. Il planta son regard au loin, goûtant la quiétude de la nuit, et fit d'une douce voix :

« Voyons Gimli, en tant que Dúnedain elle devra attendre longtemps avant de devenir ainsi.

\- Peut-être, mais elle le deviendra Legolas … » appuya Gandalf pensif.

Voyant que le pauvre prince n'était que peu aidé dans ses élans affectueux, Aragorn dit sincèrement :

« Ils ont le temps encore Gandalf, après ces temps de guerre, ne pouvons-nous pas être un peu plus enclin aux belles choses, sans vouloir automatiquement tout dramatiser ? Si les sentiments qui les lient sont forts et sincères, tôt ou tard les choses s'arrangeront …

\- Legolas est un Sindar, Aragorn. Et c'est un homme, son devenir est moins libre que Dame Arwen. En tant que seul héritier de la couronne, il ne peut pas vivre ses amourettes comme tout le monde vous y compris ! Et encore ! Aragorn, dois-je vous rappeler qu'Elrond vous a seulement demandé de faire face à votre destin pour vous accorder la main de sa fille. Imaginez ce que Thranduil pourrait demander à Elenluinë, juste pour pouvoir fréquenter son fils ! Et je parle qu'amicalement là. Avez-vous oublié son caractère messieurs ? A l'instar de Beren, voudriez-vous la mettre devant une chose impossible à faire. Non, non, tout ceci, je répète, ne présage rien de bon.

\- Beren a réussi là où tous ont cru qu'il allait échouer ! Il y a une chose qu'il faut que vous sachiez Mithrandir. Et que mon père saura aussi en temps et en heure. Plus vous allez m'interdire de le faire, et essayer de me convaincre du contraire, plus mon attachement pour elle ira grandissant. Malgré mes airs, qui peuvent paraître bien jeunes aux côtés du Seigneur Elrond, ou même de mon géniteur, je suis un guerrier. Je suis toujours revenu victorieux. Ce combat, ne sera pas différent des autres ... fit calmement mais avec assurance Legolas, qui défia ouvertement le vieux Mage du regard.

\- Moi j'dis ! Rien ne vaut une femme naine ! Avec elles pas de problèmes de ce genre ! Elles côtoient qui elle veulent et comme elles veulent ! Et j'vous interdis de dire qu'elles sont faciles, car elles choisissent avec application l'homme qu'elle veulent fréquenter. Et je gage qu'aucun d'entre vous ne pourrez survivre à leurs assauts ! Vous vous rongez les sangs pour des histoires abracadabrantes ! Par le marteau de Durin ! Vivez un peu ! » lâcha Gimli en inspirant une longue bouffée sur sa pipe. Legolas riva un regard amusé et reconnaissant sur son grand ami.

Puis son attention fut attirée par une chose brillante qui passa sur sa gauche, au fond de la grande salle du trône. Quelques bougies étaient encore allumées, et il put reconnaître la silhouette de sa bien-aimée. Il se descendit de la balustre où il était sagement posé, et s'avançant lentement, il alla jusqu'au le seuil de la porte.

« Qui y a-t-il Legolas ? Questionna Aragorn en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas, Elen, et …. une étrange lumière. »

Gandalf entendit une douce mélopée s'élever dans les airs, résonnant comme un chant perdu dans le lointain. Il se releva d'un seul coup et poussa Legolas sans douceur, pour se faire une place, et sa respiration se coupa.

Dans la pièce où la lumière ténue des quelques bougies enveloppait tout d'une atmosphère orangée, Elenluinë marchait tranquillement, pieds nus, le médaillon de son collier brillant de mille feux comme une étoile. Il flottait dans les airs, retenu par la chaîne en ragent. Il la menait patiemment dehors, et l'épiderme du vieux mage se hérissa. Légolas en la voyant ainsi n'écouta que son coeur. Il se précipita vers elle, et il entendit la voix de Gandalf s'écrier sur un ton d'urgence :

« Non Legolas ! Attendez !»

Mais se fut trop tard, alors qu'il posait une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter dans sa progression, il y eut un éclair bleu éblouissant, ainsi que le souffle sourd d'une explosion, éteignant de ce fait les seule éclairage de la grande salle. Legolas fut propulsé en arrière par une force invisible phénoménale. Elenluinë se tourna lentement vers eux, et tous blêmirent devant les éclats bleus de son regard, qui scintillaient littéralement. L'elfe se releva, un peu sonné et ahuri, et il attendit Gandalf. D'étranges voix semblaient murmurer dans la salle, toutes des voix féminines, parlant dans plusieurs langues, dans un échos chuchoté et terrifiant. Vinrent ensuite des pleurs, des complaintes assourdissantes de désespoir, comme si plusieurs âmes torturées gémissaient de concert. Elen s'approcha d'eux, et ses pieds ne semblaient presque pas toucher le sol. Elle baignait dans un halo céruléen de toute beauté. Gandalf posa la pointe de son bâton au sol, dans une attitude ferme et défensive. La voix d'Elnluinë s'éleva, mais elle n'était pas la même. Ce son était éthéré comme provenant du fond des âges.

« Olórin ?! »

Tous regardèrent le vieux mage, saisis, comprenant qu'une sombre magie était à l'œuvre. Le visage de Gandalf se décomposa à l'entente de ce timbre, et ses yeux gris se parèrent de larmes.

« Par les Valars … Elanor … qu'as-tu fait ?

\- C'est de ta faute ! De votre faute, à tous les deux ! » s'écria la voix désincarnée qui se teintait peu à peu de rancune et de tristesse.

Un souffle glacial balaya l'espace, soulevant les tentures et faisant tomber les lances et les boucliers fixés aux murs. Des formes vaporeuses, telles des spectres bleu pale, dansèrent autours d'Elenluinë, peu consciente de ce qui se produisait. Ils entendirent des cris, des plaintes de désespoir affreuses, qui vibrèrent même dans leurs esprits, engourdissant leurs pensées. Que de souffrances s'élevaient en cet instant dans cette pièce obscure, éclairée par les feux du joyau.

« Elanor … je t'en prie … laisse-là ….

\- Elle fait partie de moi Olórin …. nous faisons toutes parties les unes des autres …. mon enfant …

\- Laissez-là ! Ordonna alors Legolas qui s'avança vers elle.

\- Toi … c'est grâce à toi que nous nous sommes éveillées. Son affection à ton égard, a défait les liens qui nous retenaient prisonnières ….

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?! » S'emporta la voix d'Elrond qui rugit d'un seul coup dans la salle, ses oreilles elfiques entendant même de l'autre côté de Meduseld, tout ce qui se tramait dans la grande salle.

Elenluinë se retourna vivement vers lui, et une vague de lumière azurée s'abattit sur lui. Le mettant en garde, lui interdisant de franchir les derniers mètres. Il se figea, retenant Elladan et Elrohir qui venaient à son secours.

« Arrière ! Hurla la voix d'Elanor. Vous ne l'approcherez pas !

\- Elenluinë ! » Appela Legolas terrifié en la voyant ainsi.

La femme aux cheveux d'ébène refixa son attention sur lui, et quelque chose sembla distordre l'espace, certaines des voix féminine reprirent son nom en choeur dans un chuchotement spectral.

« Legolas ? Fit-elle reprenant ses esprits. Des images vinrent la hanter, la souffrance d'Elanor, son chagrin, sa rancune. Elle riva son attention sur Gandalf, et elle s'écria, meurtrie pas les souvenirs de son ancêtre, par les Valars ! Gandalf ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Vous l'avez rejetée … vous … » et elle se mit à pleurer, perdant le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Les pleurs redoublèrent dans la pièce dans un concert funèbre et terrifiant. Le souffle glaciaire qui envahissait l'espace devint de plus en plus fort, levant une véritable tempête, et les spectres se mirent à tournoyer dans une fureur incroyable, essayant d'attaquer tous les hommes présents. Legolas fut le seul à être épargné, il avança et se plaça en face d'elle, l'appelant à nouveau. Mais son regard fixe versant des larmes, prouvaient qu'elle n'était plus présente. Les cris stridents s'élevèrent alors que les elfes, Aragorn et Gimli se défendaient en vint contre les esprits qui tendaient leur bras squelettiques et vindicatifs vers eux.

« ASSEZ A PRESENT! » hurla Gandalf qui ancra la pointe de son bâton sur le sol carrelé, et une lumière blanche aveuglante éclata, chassant tous les mirages. Défaisant Elenluinë du sort dont elle était la proie. Elle resta debout, sans bouger, les yeux grands ouverts comme une statue de marbre, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient d'elle prudemment. Elle bougea faiblement la tête, et possédée par une tristesse qui n'était pas la sienne, elle regarda Gandalf, et la voix brisée par les larmes, elle fit :

« Elle vous a tellement aimé …. tellement …. »

Puis se sentant vidée de toutes forces, et presque de vie, elle s'effondra sur le sol comme un tas de chiffons, sous les regards stupéfaits des personnes présentes. Legolas vint vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras tout en l'appelant doucement mais elle resta inconsciente. Catastrophé il se releva avec le corps inanimé tenu fermement contre lui, et il s'écria :

« Mais enfin ! Que veux donc dire tout ceci Mithrandir ?! »

Le regard de Gandalf était lointain, et peu disposé à répondre de tout ceci il déclara animé par une colère soudaine :

« Cela signifie qu'elle est la descendante d'une puissante magicienne ! Que les sortilèges et les malédictions traversent les âges ! Et que, par les Valars ! Vous vous êtes amouraché de la mauvaise personne ! »

Il était furieux, et ils l'avaient rarement vu ainsi, cependant Legolas n'en resta pas là, ne supportant pas son injuste remontrance, il déclara :

« Que je sache ! Ce n'est pas elle, ni moi, qui avons été nommés en ces instants, mais Vous ! Alors ne rejetez pas la faute sur les autres ! » puis il disparut avec la Dúnedain dans ses bras, la menant à sa chambre.

Gandalf regarda tour à tour les hommes dans la pièce, et se rembrunissant il maugréa :

« Les erreurs sont communes à tous. Que cela vous servent de leçon, certaines mettent parfois des siècles et des siècles avant de se révéler. Quand je dis que certains sentiments sont dangereux, je sais de quoi je parle … à présent laissez-moi ! » puis il repartit sur le balcon, ruminant ses souvenirs.

Aragorn vint aux cotés de Gimli et des trois elfes, puis il déclara :

« Faisons des tours de gardes, au cas où … même si je pense qu'aucun danger ne viennent de l'extérieur.

\- Oui Roi Elessar, je le pense aussi. Mais c'est une bonne idée, mieux vaut palier à toute éventualité. Je crois que le prince Legolas va rester à son chevet. Il soupira longuement, et continua les yeux dans le vide, j'ai toujours senti que ce collier était particulier, mais je n'avais pas vu à quel point. J'aurais du être plus vigilant. Comme quoi, même avec les meilleurs précautions du monde, on ne peut éviter certaines choses …. Elladan et Elrohir vont vous prêter main forte. Essayons de nous reposer à présent. » puis il les laissa, profondément affecté par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord, et Aragorn dit à Gimli :

« Vous vous sentez prêt à faire le premier quart ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?! » s'offusqua le nain à cette question qu'il considérait comme idiote, voire offensante.

Aragorn sourit largement, et frissonna. Les cris et les pleurs qu'ils avaient entendu lui remémorant de trop mauvaises choses. Il alla se réfugier dans les doux bras de son épouse qui l'accueillit tendrement. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Tu sais …. je crois que notre amour a réellement été béni en finalité ... » répondit-t-il en venant l'embrasser.

**...**

Legolas posa le corps qui paraissait sans vie sur son lit. Elle était glacé, et cela l'inquiéta. Il la glissa sous les draps, mit des couvertures par dessus, et même si cette nuit d'été était douce, Elen semblait aussi transie que si c'était l'hiver. Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, et son organisme se mit à trembler. Ses lèvres bleues prouvaient qu'elle devait avoir très froid. Il l'appela à nouveau, et cette fois-ci elle ouvrit les paupières. La première chose qui le saisit fut les étincelles bleues qui animaient son regard. Toute son ascendance magique semblait vibrer dans ses iris en cette soirée.

« Je suis désolée ... » murmura-telle presque sans force.

Il débusqua une de ses mains emmitouflée dans les couvertures, et il se raidit en la sentant aussi froide. Elle devrait normalement se réchauffer avec toutes ces couvertures, ce n'était pas normal. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les phalanges blanchâtres, et réellement inquiet il fit :

« Désolée de quoi ? Tu es si pale …. »

C'est en cet instant, qu'il prit réellement conscience de sa condition de mortelle, et cela lui offrit la pire peur, et la pire souffrance de son existence. L'étau qui lui comprima le coeur lui fit tellement mal, qu'il crut qu'il allait étouffer. Il lui caressa le front, et elle gémit :

« J'ai si froid …. si froid Legolas ... »

Son corps la lançait, comme si il luttait contre quelque chose d'invisible, courbaturant tout ses muscles, lui opprimant la poitrine. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les siens, et avec une esquisse de sourire elle murmura :

« Et vous êtes si chaud … votre lumière est d'une douceur incroyable. »

L'elfe ouvrit ses grands yeux clairs sous cette phrase, comprenant peut-être une chose. Il enleva ses chausses, sa chemise, et se faufila dans le lit à ses côtés. La prenant dans ses bras, il la colla contre lui, et instinctivement elle se pelotonna contre lui, recherchant la source de chaleur salvatrice. Il frissonna, le corps tiède de la femme contre lui, saisissant le don des Eldars en lui. Puis peu à peu, lentement, elle cessa de grelotter, et elle se calma contre son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux, ne pouvant ne pas penser au bonheur de l'avoir aussi près de lui malgré tout. Jamais une telle intimité s'était immiscer entre eux. Il se passa de très longues minutes, où juste le son de leur respiration envahissait la petite chambre où ils étaient. Reprenant ses esprits, elle ne réalisa que tardivement où elle était, avec qui, et dans quelle situation. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds dans l'obscurité, et elle essaya de se détacher de lui doucement, mais ses bras puissants la retenaient. Devait-elle s'avouer que cela était délectable de le sentir aussi près d'elle ? La peau de son visage contre celle de son torse puissant, sa proximité rassurante et réconfortante, son odeur caractéristique qu'elle avait déjà entraperçu, envahissant l'espace. Comme elle le lui avait dit, il avait cette fragrance grisante de nature et de sous-bois, celle qui rappelait tant les grands espaces qu'elle aimait tant. Cette même odeur qui emplissait ses narines quand elle buvait le vent, au grand galop sur le dos de son cheval. Il dut la sentir s'agiter en silence, car le son de sa voix, bien que chuchoté, vibra dans son diaphragme avec puissance.

« Tu peux rester là si tu le souhaites, cela ne me gêne pas, bien au contraire. J'aime te sentir aussi proche de moi …. j'ai eu si peur ... » finit-il par dire en resserrant son étreinte.

Oui, elle aussi avait eu peur, mais elle n'allait pas ajouter à son inquiétude. Elle posa timidement ses doigts contre sa poitrine ferme et musculeuse, et elle sentit son coeur palpiter sous son attention. Envahie par une hardiesse soudaine et tintée d'un soupçon de désir, elle laissa glisser l'effleurement sur quelques centimètres, et elle jugea que le toucher ferme qu'elle explorait timidement, lui rappelait la musculature harmonieuse des chevaux. Elle s'arrêta quand elle le sentit frémir contre elle, haletant sous une envie qui fulgura en lui. Elle referma les doigts et décidément déstabilisée par la possession qu'elle venait de subir, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et croisant son regard presque fauve, elle sourit. Il la désirait plus que de raison, et elle ne put qu'être admirablement séduite par sa résistance et son respect pour elle. Elle se rapprocha et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, et il répondit avec ardeur, la serrant si étroitement contre lui qu'elle sentit le moindre recoin de son être. Rougissant effroyablement quand elle sentit sa virilité se révéler à elle. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit, pensant peut-être pouvoir passer outre tous ses souvenirs, elle ne lutta pas contre son étreinte possessive. Elle le laissa glisser une main aventureuse sous sa chemise en toile, sentant ses doigts remonter délicatement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une décharge lui mordit l'échine, et le désir qui naissait au creux de son bas-ventre devenait de plus en plus insoutenable. Legolas offrait des dons de dextérité effarant, ses doigts n'avaient guère plus que le toucher d'une plume, faisant frissonner sa peau à chaque contact. Il vint caresser ses côtes, puis la naissance de sa poitrine, et il eut un radieux sourire quand elle eut un soupir rauque contre la peau de sa gorge. L'elfe était totalement à sa merci en ces secondes uniques, dévoré par un feu qu'il ignorait, totalement conquis par son abandon. Avec précaution, il descendit ses effleurements plus bas, jusqu'à la limite fatidique, où là elle se raidit de suite, et qu'un réflexe effroyable vint arrêter sa délicieuse exploration. La main fermement agrippée à son poignet lui sommait d'arrêter. Elle colla son front contre son torse, entendant son coeur battre à tout rompre, et honteuse, elle s'excusa dans un soupçon de voix :

« Je .. je ne peux pas … je .. »

Des larmes brûlantes envahirent ses yeux, et il la sentit fondre de chagrin entre ses bras. Légèrement désorienté, il eut du mal à freiner le désir qui lui mordait tout le corps. Il serra les dents, soumis tout de même à une légère déception, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il eut un splendide sourire dans les ombres. Il lui embrassa le front, et la serrant contre lui, il murmura :

« Ce n'est pas grave Nin melmë,pas grave du tout. Nous avons tout notre temps. Mais …. j'avoue que tu es une effroyable tentatrice, et que je flamboie littéralement sous tes attentions …. »

Elle eut un petit rire gêné, et il entendit tout de même ses pleurs discrets. Il savait comme elle pouvait, en cet instant, se détester. Il accentua son enlacement, lui témoignant ainsi tout son amour.

Il la regardait dormir paisiblement, assis sur une chaise et à nouveau vêtu, il était soulagé de voir son visage reprendre des couleurs. Le soleil naissant filtrait par les carreaux de la fenêtre, se posant délicatement sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de lit. La nuit passée avait riche en émotion, et les instants partagés avec elle, avaient été à la hauteur d'un songe d'une nuit d'été. Doux et merveilleux. Il remarqua que les cheveux noirs de sa bien-aimée avaient poussé depuis la première fois où il l'avait rencontré, accentuant ses traits féminins. Et ce simple drap posé sur son corps assoupi, soulignait sa silhouette tant désirée. Il entendit les pas dans le couloir avant même que la personne ne frappe à la porte. Il dit un « Entrez » assez audible pour ne pas importuner Elen dans son sommeil, mais ce fut peine perdu. Elle n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux de suite, agréablement posée sur son coussin, elle voulait apprécier ces moments de quiétudes. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Gandalf apparut, l'air taciturne. Une fois à l'intérieur, là aussi son souffle se fit plus ténu, quand la vision d'un souvenir vint le frapper sans préavis. Qu'elle pouvait lui ressembler parfois, c'en était presque douloureux. Legolas le salua d'un signe de tête et le vieux mage déclara d'une voix douce :

« Bonjour Seigneur Legolas, je viens aux nouvelles.

\- La nuit s'est bien terminée. Pas de songes étranges ou de possession quelconque. »

Legolas scrutait le visage de Gandalf, à la recherche de réponse peut-être. Le vieux mage semblait lointain et Legolas finit par demander :

« Vous le saviez ?

\- Non. Je le soupçonnais …. mais je crois qu'Elanor est devenue trop puissante, et que son pouvoir, mêlé à sa douleur, a créé quelque chose que peut-être, elle ne présageait même pas. Je crois, que pour cela, je suis aussi fautif que Saroumane …

\- Vous l'avez rejeté … Mithrandir ... » la voix d'Elen s'éleva, teintée de mélancolie.

Les deux hommes rivèrent leur attention vers elle, et elle les dévisageait de ses yeux sombres, qui avaient perdu toutes traces de lumière. Sans décoller son visage de l'oreiller, elle continua :

« Vous avez omis de nous dire qu'avant de se tourner vers Saroumane, elle vous a aimé. D'un amour si puissant, que cela vous a fait peur. Tellement fidèle à votre mission, que vous l'avez brisé. Vous êtes parti, du jour au lendemain, sans explication, la laissant se mourir de chagrin. Puis Saroumane lui a dévoilé ses sentiments, par dépit, par désirs de vengeance, elle est allée vers lui. Et ils ont engendré cette chose … cette enfant … dont ma lignée est issue. Le bébé n'est pas naît dans l'amour, même si ils ont eu un attachement certain l'un pour l'autre, il n'était pas le fruit d'une passion totalement sincère …. c'est cette malédiction que je porte en moi. Celle-là même qui a du tuer ma mère, et sa mère avant elle, et ainsi de suite. Je ne suis que le dernier maillon d'une chaîne de malheurs. Même si elles ont pu aimer, toutes mes ancêtres ont connu la trahison, les amours déçus, la domination parfois par la violence. Seule ma mère, a eu de la chance, et encore, elle a pleuré un époux adoré, juste avant ma venue au monde. Ce qui fait que même mon père ne m'a jamais vu. Est-ce cela Mithrandir dans le fond, que vous avez toujours su ? Est-ce ce qui vous fait peur concernant Legolas ? Que je le tue ou qu'il me tue, d'une façon ou d'une autre ?

\- Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais oui j'ai peur en effet …. car Elanor a dépassé le stade de mortelle le jour où elle a acquis autant de savoirs et de pouvoirs. Elle a transcendé son état, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Je l'ignore …. cependant … j'ai bien peur Elenluinë, que vous ne soyez obligée de détruire ce collier. Si mes soupçons s'avèrent vrais, vos dons vont s'éveiller avec force, et cet artefact n'est pas que bonté. Nous en avons eu la preuve cette nuit même.

\- Je refuse de le détruire pour le moment ! Il est la clé, je le sais ! Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté en se redressant dans son lit.

\- La clé de quoi ? Enfin Elenluinë, il est dangereux … déclara doucement Legolas.

Je veux savoir comment elle a réussi à survivre, savoir d'où je viens exactement, qu'elles ont été mes aïeules, et si les Valars me protègent et m'aident si je peux défaire tout ceci. Car il est hors de question que je donne la vie à mon tour, si c'est pour offrir au fruit de mes amours, un tel fardeau à porter. De tels souvenirs … » sa voix se tut presque dans un murmure, et les deux hommes en furent touchés.

Elle frissonna, et elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Gandalf l'observait, réellement touché par son désarrois, car même dans sa faiblesse, elle savait se parer de dignité. Comme Elanor avait su le faire, des millénaires avant elle. Elle aurait pu être sa descendante, si il avait choisi cette voix, et cette étrange perspective lui ballotta un peu le coeur.

« Nous allons retourner à Minas Tirith Elen, et continuer le travail là où nous l'avons laissé.

\- Ne deviez-vous pas raccompagner les Hobbits chez eux Mithrandir ? Questionna Legolas surpris.

\- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Gripoil peut largement faire des allées et venues sans en ressentir de fatigue. Quand Elen et moi aurons trouvé tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette carte, elle pourra se mettre en route.

\- J'irai avec elle !

\- Non, pas pour le moment Seigneur Legolas, vous devez escorter tout le monde à Imladris, après vous pourrez revenir.

\- Mais … mais cela sera dans si longtemps … objecta Legolas vivement.

\- Elle sera en sécurité à Minas Tirith, et elle ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain voyons ! S'exclama Gandalf qui commençait à s'impatienter.

\- Si je dois faire ainsi, je le ferai, la découverte de mon passé est trop importante.

\- Plus importante que nous ?

\- Legolas,vous êtes injuste de dire cela ! » S'exclama Elen réellement outrée par sa réaction.

L'elfe vint s'asseoir sur le matelas, et lui caressant délicatement la joue, il murmura :

« Je sais, c'est juste que … que ces instants partagés … vont me manquer ... »

Le vieux mage ne fut pas aveugle, et il vit à quel point leur amour était sincère et vivace. Cela le toucha, et il eut un pale sourire devant leur regards transis. Il les laissa sans un mot de plus, réellement d'humeur sombre aujourd'hui. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, Elenluinë se leva, et allant dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de salle d'eau, elle se lava rapidement. Se brossa les cheveux et les attacha, ce qui soutira une étrange grimace à l'elfe quand il le vit. Il se leva, et elle l'enlaça tendrement, alimentant son âme de sa chaleureuse présence. Il plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner, et il lui murmura :

« Merci pour cette nuit …. c'était déroutant et magique …

\- Il vous en faut peu alors Seigneur de Vertbois, soupira Elen déçue par son propre comportement, tant elle aurait aimé donner plus.

\- Je suis un elfe, je me contente de peu … tu devrais le savoir …. »

Un cognement discret se fit entendre à la porte, et ils se séparèrent. Elen alla ouvrir, et elle se retrouva devant le visage clair d'Eowyn, qui lui offrait un radieux sourire. Legolas salua la Dame avec courtoisie, et coulant un regard qui en disait long à Elen, il laissa les deux femmes et rejoignit Gimli.


	9. Vagabonde

Elen préparait ses affaires avec rapidité, la Reine de L'Ithilien la regardait faire, un amusement non feint dépeint sur son beau visage. Elle avait vu les changements opérer petit à petit chez son amie de toujours, et elle voyait sûrement ce qui lui échappait sans nul doute. Elle était de plus en plus féminine, ne serait-ce que dans sa façon de se mouvoir. Le fait qu'elle ait renoué avec la fameuse danse lors du mariage, avait dû débloquer cela, mais Eowyn soupçonnait également autre chose. Bien plus basique tout en étant plus envoûtante, l'amour. Elle eut un léger petit rire, et Elen riva son attention sur elle. Quelle était belle avec sa somptueuse chevelure dorée, brillant dans les premiers rayons du soleil, ses grands yeux clairs ressemblant à ceux d'un oiseau. Grâce et beauté, voilà ce qu'avait toujours représenté Eowyn aux yeux de la Dúnedain.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ?

\- Toi. Si tu te voyais comme je te vois, je suis certaine que tu rirais aussi, dit doucement Eowyn un bonheur non feint s'exprimant dans le timbre de sa voix.

\- Ne vous riez pas de moi ma Dame, s'il vous plaît, la nuit ne fut pas de tout repos ….

\- Je sais …. chuchota Eowyn, mais je ne me moque pas Elen, bien au contraire. Je suis simplement heureuse de te voir ainsi.

\- De me voir ainsi ? Tout va bien Dame Eowyn ? Fit Elen perplexe, ne comprenant pas son sous-entendu.

\- Tu es amoureuse mon amie …. et cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

\- Ho … répondit juste Elen, sa bouche exécutant un rond parfait avec ses lèvres. »

Elle arrêta de s'activer, puis rivant son regard sur l'extérieur, les rayons du soleil l'aveuglant presque elle soupira. Une féroce mélancolie passa dans ses yeux sombres, ce qui étonna la souveraine. Elle se rapprocha d'elle, et cherchant à capter son attention elle demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il Elen ? Être amoureuse ne doit en aucun cas causer tels tourments, ce n'est qu'une expression de liesse et d'espoir.

\- Pour vous peut-être ma Dame, mais je crains, qu'en ce qui me concerne, ce ne soit tout le contraire.

\- Ton amour n'est-il pas réciproque ?

\- Je ne pense pas … je crois que cet attachement est commun, mais c'est l'avenir qui me préoccupe.

\- Son immortalité ? Devant le regard surpris d'Elen, elle continua avec un radieux sourire, enfin Elen, je crois que tu es la seule à ne pas t'être aperçue à quel point le Seigneur Legolas peut tenir à toi ! »

La Dúnedain rougit ostensiblement, et même si une bouffée de chaleur la submergea à cette annonce, un frisson la mordit tout aussi brutalement. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et resserrant les doigts sur ses côtes, comme si cette étreinte pourrait la rassurer, elle déclara d'une petite voix :

« Alors c'est que c'est pire que ce que je pensais Eowyn …..

\- Mais enfin, pourquoi ? N'es-tu pas heureuse de soulever chez lui de tels sentiments ? Quelle femme ne le serait pas Elen ?! Un Elfe ! Un Prince Elfique même ! N'as-tu donc pas toute ta raison pour ne pas jouir de cet honneur rarissime ?!

\- Pourquoi devrais-je forcément passer pour folle parce que je vois les complications et les soucis que cela peut engendrer ?! Rétorqua sèchement Elen en braquant ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Eowyn. Suis-je à ce point anormale et stupide, pour me dire que je pourrais lui faire plus de mal qu'autre chose ?! Et essayer de penser à tout ceci avec autre chose que ce coeur qui tambourine à me faire mal, à chaque fois que je le vois ?! Je suis maudite Eowyn …. maudite …. est-ce cela qu'une femme doit souhaiter à l'homme qu'elle aime ?! »

Eowyn lut en elle toute sa souffrance muette, puis elle comprit. Elle vint vers elle, et la prenant dans ses bras, elle la serra tendrement. Elen était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, et elle n'eut pas de mal à poser sa joue contre son épaule. Dans un murmure réconfortant elle avoua :

« Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur Elen. Et ce, depuis ce fameux jour où je t'ai recueilli et aidé. Si tu n'arrive pas à croire, alors laisse-moi espérer pour deux. Je suis certaine, te connaissant, que tu trouveras la force et les moyens d'abattre tous les murs qui s'érigeront devant toi. »

Elle la sentit frémir entre ses bras, étouffant vaillamment un pleur. Qu'elle pouvait l'aimer son intrépide et indépendante amie. Jamais elle ne pourrait soupçonner à quel point elle pouvait l'admirer. Elle se détacha d'elle, et venant lui caresser le côté de son visage marqué, elle murmura :

« Tu es la personne la plus belle et la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais rencontré Elenluinë. Je reste persuadée qu'un grand avenir t'attend, malgré tout ce que tu peux redouter. Et saches que, je serai toujours là pour toi au besoin …. »

Elen hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant éclater en larmes devant sa fidèle amie, et se ressaisissant elle déclara, la voix légèrement chevrotante :

« Merci Eowyn … Grande Dame de l'Ithilien … Faramir a été béni quand il a croisé ta route.

\- Et moi aussi je le fus Elen …. dit-elle avec un tendre sourire ».

Elen haussa les épaules, et décidant une bonne fois pour toute de se secouer les puces, elle se détacha de l'atmosphère intimement amicale qu'Eowyn avait instauré, et elle finit de ranger ses affaires.

« Le Roi Elessar est-il levé ?

Depuis longtemps déjà, ils discutent avec les autres ... »

Le coeur d'Elenluinë se serra, certaine qu'elle était le sujet de leur discussions matinales. Elle vint embrasser Eowyn, et déclara :

« Si je ne te recroise pas aujourd'hui, sache que tu es la plus merveilleuse, et la plus tendre amie que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir ... »

Eowyn ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à cette phrase qui sonnait comme un adieu, et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Elen avait jeté ses sacoches de voyage sur son épaule et sortait de la pièce.

Elle évolua dans les couloirs à peine éclairés par les bougies et les faibles lueurs de l'aube. Elle entendit les voix avant de voir les hommes attablés dans la grande salle. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand ils la virent, et venant près de la table, elle les toisa et déclara :

« Bien le bonjour Messieurs ! Je vous en prie continuez donc votre discussion, même en ma présence voyons, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait gênant …. »

Aragorn eut un sourire amusé, et répondit d'une voix calme :

« Bonjour Dame Elenluinë, voulez-vous manger quelque chose ?

\- Oui, j'ai une faim de loup j'avoue … » répondit-elle sincère, le regard bienveillant d'Aragorn la calmant un peu.

Eomer se poussa un peu et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, face à une table où trônaient des miches de pain frais et odorant, du beurre, des confitures, des fruits, et des breuvages chauds. Elle regarda le roi une seconde, ne sachant que faire, puis la faim étant trop forte, elle vint prendre place. Essayant de prendre le moins d'espace possible, et elle mit sa longue jambe droite sur l'extérieur du banc, dans une attitude inconfortable, mais qu'importe. Gimli la regardait, la scrutait même, et alors qu'elle mâchait vigoureusement une bonne tartine, elle demanda :

« Oui Maître Nain ? Un problème ?! »

Gimli secoua la tête lentement, même si ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se décrocher de la femme en face de lui. Elle soupira longuement, et prêta une oreille attentive quand Gandalf déclara :

« Vous allez retourner à Minas Tirith dès aujourd'hui Elen. Je crois que vous irez directement dans la salle de l'observatoire, et que vous essaierez de trouver des réponses, mais je ne pense pas que vous réussissiez à tout déchiffrer. Je viendrais vous porter main forte par la suite.

\- Oui j'oubliai, le monde continue à tourner pendant ce temps …. fit-elle sombrement.

\- C'est tout à fait ça ! J'ai des choses bien plus urgentes à régler Elen, et je vous serai grès de le prendre en compte.

\- Surtout que je n'ai pas le choix n'est-ce pas ? Rétorqua-t-elle en rivant son regard sur lui. Alors bon, je me plierai à votre volonté, comme tout le monde le fait …. » son sous-entendu était cuisant, et Gandalf lui lança un regard froid. Auquel elle répondit par un superbe haussement d'épaule nonchalant. Elle savait vraiment très bien faire la tête à claques quand elle le souhaitait. Elle se recentra sur son petit déjeuner, et elle entendit Elrohir demander :

« Elle rentrera seule ?

\- Elle peut largement le faire. Elle qui se targue de pouvoir tout assumer seule, je crois que ce petit voyage ne devrait pas trop l'importuner. » la voix de Gandalf avait un soupçon de moquerie qu'elle perçut de suite.

Elle freina l'envie de lui jeter sa tartine en plein visage, et se redressant, posant fièrement son regard sur lui, elle attaqua avec un charmant sourire :

« Oui, après tout la solitude fait toujours du bien, et puis qui sait, si j'y prenais goût je pourrai peut-être continuer par la suite.

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir ! Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, vous nous avez prouvé cette nuit que vous avez la situation parfaitement en main ! »

Tous retinrent leur souffle à cette provocation. Ils dévisagèrent Elen et Gandalf, à tour de rôle, se demandant bien ce qui allait découler de tout ceci. Même si le comportement d'Elen n'était pas forcément des plus adéquat, voire peut-être grandement déplacé, cette atteinte à son histoire propre était incisive et très blessante. Elle fixa son regard sur son breuvage chaud, gardant étonnamment le silence, finissant avec application tout ce qu'elle avait commencé. Il y eut un étrange silence, comme le calme avant une tempête. Elle se leva raidement, et prenant ses affaires elle déclara :

« Soit. Elle regarda Eomer, et s'inclinant avec politesse, elle continua Roi Eomer merci pour votre hospitalité, et votre demande d'hier soir. Vous conduirez le Rohan pour des décennies de paix et de prospérité. Seigneur Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, nous nous reverrons peut-être qui sait. En espérant, cher Elrond, vous revoir avant votre départ pour Aman. Roi Elessar, nous nous retrouverons sûrement à Minas Tirith. Maître Nain, je ne sais si nos chemins se recouperont, mais j'ai bien aimé votre compagnie, aussi fugace fut-elle. Gandalf … malheureusement je gage que nous devrons nous supporter un certain temps …. Quant à vous Seigneur Legolas …. elle eut un tendre sourire … Puisse votre père ne pas trop vous malmener, autrement je lui botterai moi-même son séant elfique. J'aurais espéré … mais voyant tous les autres autours de la table, elle dit juste, avoir plus de temps pour vous connaître …. » puis elle prit ses sacoches d'un geste vif, et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Laissant tous les hommes présents abasourdis par sa réaction.

Elle fila aux écuries, et prépara Vailima. Ainsi voulaient-ils le prendre, ainsi elle le prendrait également. Après tout elle n'était rien, ni reine, ni elfe, ni noble dame, juste une écuyère, une fille d'écurie. Autant faire ce que les gens de sa condition font, ils se débrouillent par eux-même. Elle ne l'entendit pas arriver, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec lui quand elle se retourna pour sortir des écuries. Son visage exprimait une douleur mêlée à de la colère.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Je pars Legolas, il est temps que je fasse ce que j'aurai toujours dû faire. Suivre mon propre chemin. Je dois retrouver mon passé, et je sais que ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante au monde. Mais elle l'est pour moi. Je ne demande pas que l'on me comprenne, mais juste qu'on me laisse faire. »

Il lui prit les mains dans un geste vif. Il semblait désemparé, inquiet, et il demanda dans un murmure :

« Et … et pour nous ?

\- Nous ? Seigneur de Vertbois … ce Nous est un grand rêve. Un magnifique rêve. Mais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie de vous enchaînez à moi, ou que vous fassiez le mauvais choix. N'est-ce pas là, la plus belle preuve d'amour que je puisse vous donner ?

\- Non Elen … je refuse …

\- Alors c'est que vous êtes fou Legolas, bien plus que moi encore.

\- Qu'importe ! »

Il porta ses mains à son visage, caressant ses phalanges de ses joues. Sa poitrine lui fit tellement mal qu'elle crut qu'elle allait mourir sur-le-champs. Elle eut un affectueux sourire.

« Vous êtes beau Legolas une beauté quasi divine, commune aux Eldars. Toutes les femmes du monde aimeraient avoir votre attention, votre attachement.

\- Moi je n'en veux qu'une ….. » murmura-t-il en ancrant son magnifique regard azur dans le sien.

Elle resserra le frôlement de ses doigts sur ses mains, et proposa :

« Legolas …. si lors de votre périple, mon absence se fait ressentir, que vous souffrez de notre séparation, alors en ce cas revenez vers moi …. mais je vous en prie, si vous m'aimez réellement, laissez-vous le temps de la réflexion. Je ne veux pas d'une décision prise à la hâte. Après tout, que sont quelques semaines dans votre immortalité ?

\- A la hâte ? Elen … cela fait des mois que nous nous connaissons …

\- Un battement de cil dans votre longue existence …. comprenez-vous ? » Fit-elle en venant caresser le fil de sa mâchoire du bout de ses doigts, dans un effleurement enchanteur.

Il comprit son point de vue, ses craintes, ses incertitudes lancinantes. Venant la serrer contre lui, il vint boire son souffle en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes, et susurra :

« Un battement de cil qui m'a ouvert les yeux. Baignant ma vision d'une lumière méconnue, me délivrant de la cécité dans laquelle j'ai erré pendant ces longs siècles de solitude. Nin melmë si c'est cela que tu souhaites, je respecterai ton choix, bien que celui-ci me cause une géhenne que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé. Je reviendrai vers toi, je te le promets. Et je jure que nous briserons les chaîne qui pèsent sur toi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous détruirons ce qui te lie à ton passé, et nous pourrons vivre ... »

Les yeux brillants de larmes, elle vint l'embrasser. Ce baiser finit de sceller son affection pour elle. Il fut profond et langoureux, semblant lier leurs âmes dans une promesse muette. Ne voulant perdre son courage, elle murmura :

« A bientôt donc, mon aimé …. soyez prudent ... »

Puis elle mena Vailima dehors, et elle monta en selle avec rapidité. Il l'entendit héler au loin :

« Faites mes adieux à mon père de ma part s'il vous plaît, et qu'il prenne bien soin de mon fripon de chat ! »

Elle sortit d'Edoras, le soleil d'été baignant les plaines du Rohan dans une étreinte de feu, et Legolas crut que son monde se dissolvait autours de lui. Elle lança son cheval au galop une fois une lieu faite tranquillement, et il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que sa course s'enfonce trop loin à l'Est, et qu'il la perde de vue quand elle pénétra dans les sous-bois. Quand il revint vers Meduseld, Aragorn l'attendait en haut des marches qui menaient au palais, et lui offrant une accolade chaleureuse, il déclara la voix chaude de bienveillance :

« Elle est comme les chevaux, Legolas, libre et sauvage. Mais, je suis certain qu'elle vous aime, et qu'elle reviendra vers vous. Ce qui vous lie est puissant, je ne suis pas magicien, mais je le sais. Votre histoire va perdurer, et là aussi, je ne peux l'expliquer, mais je suis sûr que vous aurez un belle vie, et peut-être même des héritiers, qui sait ….

\- Je retrouve bien là votre indéniable caractère confiant, et les espérances qui vous animent. Permettez-moi d'être plus circonspect, car parfois, elle m'échappe totalement. Je ne sais ce qui l'anime, cette fuite en avant qui régit tous ses gestes, est troublante. Je ne suis jamais sûr de rien …

\- Même pas de son affection à votre égard ? » questionna Aragorn tout d'un coup très sérieux.

Legolas riva son regard vers l'Est, et baissant la tête quelques secondes, il sourit, et confessa :

« Si, de cela, j'en suis certain. Et la mienne est encore plus dense, au point de me faire ressentir des maux qui m'étaient inconnus.

\- Ha c'est cela l'amour mon ami … ce n'est pas forcément qu'allégresse, bien que ces souffrances se teintent parfois d'un cruel ravissement. »

Aragorn l'invita à le suivre, et ils entrèrent pour discuter des préparatifs des départs. Leur route allait se séparer, et pour la plupart, ils savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient que rarement. Voir plus jamais pour certains. Le coeur lourd Legolas suivit son ami, priant pour que les semaines passent vite, plus encore que celles communes aux elfes.

…**...**

La route défila sous les sabots de son cheval, claire et dégagée. Elle était malheureuse de ce départ, malheureuse de l'avoir laissé ainsi, mais elle se le devait. Il le comprendrait, elle en était certaine. Cependant, aux maux qui lui griffaient le coeur, une joie nouvelle, une ivresse sans égale vint la posséder. En ces instants, elle était libre. Elle n'avait besoin de suivre personne, de se caler aux départs et aux arrêts forcés. Elle les aimait, mais il fallait qu'elle fasse sa place à présent, qu'elle trouve les « pourquoi » et les « comment » de son existence. La nuit passée, elle avait entrevu des morceaux de vies, des destinées parfois troublantes, et pour certaines, fabuleuses. Ainsi, il était vrai que ses aïeules pour certaines, avaient été de grandes personnalités. Alimentant encore plus farouchement son désir de connaissance. Elle s'était aperçu également, qu'elles avaient toutes vécues très longtemps, mais ça bien évidemment, elle ne le dirait à personne. Du moins, pour le moment. Nul ne devait le savoir, mais oui, le sang d'un Maïar et d'une Dúnedain conférait une longue existence. Avait-elle perdu ce pouvoir de longévité au fur et à mesure des descendances, ou était-il resté intact ? C'est vers ce genre de réponses qu'elle se hâtait à présent. La Grande Route de l'Ouest qui reliait Minas Tirith à Edoras, était dégagée et de nombreux voyageurs, dont beaucoup de commerçants l'empruntaient. Elle ne la quittait que pour camper, les elfes lui avaient appris à se cacher et à passer inaperçu quand elle le souhaitait. Elle repensa avec nostalgie aux tendres années passées avec les jumeaux, et son regard se voila. Ces années étaient belles et bien révolues, et c'était une des rare chose qui lui manquait véritablement. Les entraînements, les soirées animées, les découvertes dans les bois, et tout ce qui faisait le monde des elfes. Celui des Hommes était tellement plus rude et abrupt. En effet, son père adoptif avait raison, il était logique qu'elle soit attirée par eux, ils lui avaient alloué tant de douceurs et de bienfaits durant tout ce temps. Elle prit un bout de bois qu'elle plaça dans le petit feu qu'elle avait fait, le faisant se consumer peu à peu, se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes. Les petites fées de l'âtre dansant comme elle savait elle-même le faire. La Danse de l'Epée, elle savait qu'une de ses ancêtres avait été reconnue pour cela, et elle se doutait que le défunt Halbarad avait dû croiser sa route. Il y avait de cela tellement longtemps, qu'il ne devait être qu'un jeune jouvenceau à cette époque. Elle soupira, puis elle éteignit le feu, c'est à ce moment-là que Vailima releva la tête subitement, oreilles aux aguets. Avertie par son changement d'attitude, elle finit de couvrir les vestiges de son foyer, et soulevant le tapis de selle où elle avait dissimulé son arme, elle la prit soigneusement sans faire de bruit. Des pas lourds se rapprochaient, et les fragrances nauséabondes qui s'élevèrent aux alentours témoignaient de la présence d'orques. Elle frissonna, essayant de disparaître dans le décors. Mais ils avaient été attirés par la fumée et l'odeur du cheval. Calant ses affaires sous son bras, elle intima à Vailima de la suivre, ce que le cheval fit sans rechigner. Ils étaient cinq au total, mais même ce petit nombre l'effraya. Elle n'était pas dans le contexte d'une guerre, et pire, elle était réellement seule aujourd'hui. Les orques arrivèrent près de son campements, et retournant tout, ils humaient l'air avec application.

_« Ça sent le cheval !_

_\- Pas que … l'humain aussi !_

_\- Ouais de la bonne viande tendre et fraîche à souhait ! »_

Bien évidemment, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais à l'entente des gloussements sinistres qui suivirent, ce n'était pas bon signe. La voix tremblante elle chuchota :

« Vailima viens, on va essayer de partir sans être vus »

Mais la robe claire de son cheval les trahirent à la lumière de la lune. L'un des orques découvrit la tache blanchâtre qui se déplaçait dans les ombres, et dans un cri, il se mit à courir vers eux. Prise de panique Elen commença à prendre la fuite, son cheval à ses côtés. Elle ne pouvait pas monter dans le sous-bois, les arbustes étaient trop bas, et rendaient sa progression difficile. Du moins, pour son compagnon équestre, et il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse en arrière. Elle arriva enfin sur un endroit dégagé, et jetant ses affaires sur le dos de sa monture, elle s'apprêta à le chevaucher à cru quand elle sentit une main lourde s'abattre sur son col derrière, et la tirer sans ménagement. Vailima cabra en faisant front aux assaillants. L'un d'eux se retrouva d'ailleurs le crâne fracassé par les sabots de son cheval. Les autres couinèrent comme des porcs à la mort de leur compère, et voulant lavé l'affront, ils se ruèrent sur l'animal, ne voyant pas en Elen un adversaire à la hauteur au point de s'en méfier. Elle se redressa vivement, attrapant sa lame avec dextérité, et alors que Vailima subissait leur courroux, elle décapita celui qui tenait ses rênes., libérant ainsi son ami.

« Recule ! » ordonna-telle à la bête qui partit dans un petit trot plus loin.

Elle vit rapidement du sang qui maculait sa belle robe claire, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de voir d'où ça provenait. Les quatre assaillants restant l'encerclèrent, et dégainèrent leur lame.

_« L'abîme pas trop ! J'ai faim ! »_s'écria l'un d'eux, se pourléchant les lèvres en pensant à leur futur repas.

Les lames noires ressemblants à des hachoirs la firent frémir. Sa lame était bien plus fine, et même d'un des acier les plus résistant de la Terre du Milieu, rien ne présageait qu'elle tienne le coup. Quand ils essayèrent de l'attraper, elle fit un geste vif, amputant l'un des orques au passage, ce qui là les mit réellement en colère. Pas de traitements de faveur, la boucherie était ouverte apparemment. Elle esquiva leurs coups bien lourds gracieusement, et leurs lames donnèrent un ballet d'étincelles impressionnant dans les ombres de la nuit. Elle réussit à planter sa lame dans le coeur d'un d'entre eux. Il agonisa à ses pieds, le souffle court, tâchant ses semelles de sang. Puis l'un d'eux la bouscula si violemment que sa lame jaillit d'entre ses doigts, et alla s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Couchée sur le flanc, à moitié sonnée, elle vit la masse sombre de son ennemi se rapprocher d'elle, écumant de rage. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits, ils avaient tellement de force brute, qu'elle encaissait moins bien que si c'était des humains. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, avant de se redresser faiblement, il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, et basculant sa tête en arrière il plaqua la lame contre sa gorge avec un rire morbide. Il puait, et cette odeur ajoutée à sa désorientation faillit la faire vomir. Le baiser glacial de la lame sur sa peau, au lieu de la paralyser de peur, souleva une colère immense en elle. Les étoiles bleues de ses yeux se mirent à briller, saisissant les deux orques au passage, qui eurent un moment de flottement qui les condamna. Elle cracha avec hargne un « LACHEZ-MOI DE SUITE ! » qui résonna dans le calme nocturne, et qui figea tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle ressentit l'étreinte de son agresseur relâcher sa tignasse décoiffée, et l'épée se décoller de sa gorge. Elle recula de deux pas, saisie parce qu'il se produisait. Et en voyant leur regard quelque peu hagard elle comprit. Elle murmura « La voix de commandement hein ?! Voyons voir ça ... ». S'appliquant elle commanda :

« Attendez là ! »

Elle alla chercher son épée, et la saisissant avec un immense soulagement, elle revint vers eux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, et la fixaient comme si ils n'avaient que ce but dans la vie. Elle eut un regard dur, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Redressant le menton, elle leur tourna autours, et venant près d'un des deux, elle chuchota en désignant l'autre « Tue-le ». Et l'orque, totalement soumis à sa volonté, alla transpercer son acolyte de part en part. L'étincelle d'épouvante qu'elle lut dans son regard, alimenta en elle de sombres instincts. Ainsi, voilà donc le pouvoir que Gandalf redoutait. Elle le comprenait à présent. Terriblement silencieuse, elle le toisa de longue seconde, puis d'un geste vif elle le décapita, sa lame traçant un éclair dans la nuit. Tapant du bout du pied la tête détachée du corps, elle eut un rictus de mépris, et ramassant ses affaires qui avaient été éparpillées un peu partout, elle revint vers Vailima. Elle entendit un cri rauque qu'elle reconnut de suite. L'animal était presque invisible dans la nuit. Il vint se poser près des cadavres, et elle lui lança amusée :

« Bon appétit mon grand ! C'est moi qui régale ce soir ! »

L'oiseau lui adressa un autre cri nasillard cette fois-ci, ses sautillements excités se rapprochant des corps baignant dans leur sang. Les longues plumes vaporeuses de ses ailes traînant derrière lui en de gracieuses volutes. Elen eut une grimace de dégoût néanmoins, quand il énucléa la tête fraîchement coupée, gobant l'oeil d'un seul coup de bec sec et agile. Elle prépara son cheval, versa un peu d'eau sur les plaies qu'elle arrivait à déceler, puis elle repartit. Elle savait que les lieux n'étaient pas sûrs, et que des cohortes d'orques et de gobelins rôdaient encore un peu partout. Elle n'avait pas été assez vigilante. Après des heures de marches sur la grand route, elle sentit Vailima boiter de plus en plus fort. Elle descendit, et les premières lueurs de l'aube apparurent. Au loin, plus au Sud, elle vit l'éclat des blancs atours de Minas Tirith, et cette vision lui soutira un soupir de réconfort. Aidée de la lumière du jour, elle put voir les blessure de son cheval. Rien de bien fâcheux, sauf l'entaille sur la cuisse qui causait la boiterie. Elle prit son outre d'eau, et vidant presque tout le contenu, elle lava les plaies de l'animal. La blessure nécessiterait quelques points de suture, mais elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait sur elle. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit. Son médaillon ne l'avait-il pas soigné quand elle était en convalescence ? Elle prit le bijou, et dit à Vailima :

« Je ne sais pas ce que ça va faire mon grand, je m'excuse par avance si ça tourne mal. »

Le cheval tourna vers elle un air placide, pas plus inquiet que cela. Elle inspira à fond, et plaçant la gemme bleue, elle fredonna l'air qu'elle avait utilisé ce jour là. La pierre émit un tintement clair, comme un aria joyeux, et les scintillements bleus apparurent. Elle ressentit l'étonnante énergie de la pierre affluer en elle, grisant son métabolisme comme une drogue. Et avec un magnifique sourire elle commanda « Soigne à présent ». Le bijou s'exécuta, et la plaie de l'animal se referma peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que la sensation devienne brûlure, et que sa monture, comme elle-même, doivent fuir le contact. L'animal tressauta en faisant un léger écart sur le côté, et elle relâcha la pression, le laissant pendre dans le vide au bout de la chaîne. Elle le fixa un moment, hypnotisée par les volutes azurées qui s'en dégageaient, au diapason avec les éclats bleus de son propre regard. Elle perdit un peu la notion du temps, et Vailima vint lui donner un coup de nez affectueux dans le bras pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle lui frotta le chanfrein dans une caresse tendre, puis lui embrassa le bout du nez. Prenant les rênes de son cheval elle déclara :

« Viens mon beau, je vais marcher un peu, ça me fera du bien. »

Cela faisait près de dix jours qu'elle parcourait les routes, et elle commençait à en ressentir la fatigue. Elle garderait les derniers kilomètres pour monter, Vailima avait aussi droit à du repos. Elle s'arrêta juste à l'abri des regards pour se changer et mettre ses habits d'écuyère de Minas Tirith, histoire qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions stupides arrivée à la cité. Ce qui marcha à merveille. Elle fila directement aux écuries, salua les hommes qui l'accueillirent avec joie, et vu que le travail était très bien fait, elle les félicita grandement. Ce qui nota-t-elle au passage, leur plu beaucoup. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais rien aux hommes. Elle s'occupa longuement de Vailima, il méritait un tel traitement. Il était courageux, endurant et combatif, Elrond ne s'était vraiment pas moqué de lui en offrant ce destrier à son père adoptif. Et cette superbe bête était la sienne à présent. Elle lui flatta l'encolure, se plaisant à le voir se rouler dans la paille par la suite, et prendre un repos bien mérité. Elle regagna alors ses appartements, saluant tous les serviteurs qu'elle connaissait, puis arrivée, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans un bon bain. L'esprit et l'organisme revigorés par l'eau et les huiles qu'elle utilisa. Courir les routes était très plaisant, mais le confort avait tout autant de bénéfices. Elle somnola même un petit moment dans l'eau parfumée, laissant son esprit vagabonder à sa guise lentement. Et ses songes le menèrent vers Legolas. Que devenait-il ? Où était-il ? Il lui manquait terriblement. Son voyage avait atténué son absence, mais ici, avec ces lieux chargés de souvenirs, ses sentiments lui semblaient bien plus cruels. Une sombre question l'envahit. Et si il s'était réellement trompé, et qu'il ne revenait plus jamais vers elle ? Cette pensée lui tordit le coeur un instant, puis plongeant la tête dans l'eau, elle essaya d'oublier ses obscurs raisonnements.

**…...**

Les jours passèrent, comme la brise sur une plaine, elle ne les vit pas défiler. Plongée dans son apprentissage et ses recherches, sa vie se résumait à son travail aux écuries, et la mine de savoirs que recelait cet endroit. Et à une effroyable attente, qui se paraît de tortures sourdes au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, et qu'elle demeurait seule. Cependant, elle apprit en ces semaines, énormément de choses. Plus elle engrangeait d'éruditions, plus son esprit semblait se délier, prendre de l'ampleur, et déployer ses ailes. Son discernement prenant des proportions qu'elle n'aurait jamais rêvé. Les choses qui lui semblaient les plus hermétiques se dissolvaient sous ses lectures, et les schémas les plus complexes se diluaient en lignes claires et compréhensives en peu de temps. Elle réussit à ouvrir le dôme de la salle de l'observatoire, et elle passait des heures nocturnes à mirer le ciel sur la surface du miroir, qui se reflétait en une carte précise sur les murs. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Après avoir demandé à un serviteur de recopier bêtement les éléments sur le tableau, elle avait commencé son travail approfondi sur les étoiles, et les textes. Le point différent des autres, était en fait l'étoile Eärendil des elfes. Plus communément appelée Vénus en astronomie, et elle deviendrait difficile à suivre à partir de l'équinoxe d'automne. Elle regarda le calendrier, et elle pesta. Son juron s'éleva dans la pièce tandis qu'elle se jetait sur ses papiers chiffonnés à force d'être gribouillés de partout. Elle se plaça devant le tableau, et regarda la grande fenêtre derrière elle, le soleil était haut. S'approchant de la croisée, elle posa son front contre le battant fermé, sa respiration déposant un nuage de vapeur sur la surface lisse. Elle regarda la plaine au loin, tout se paraît des couleurs dorées de l'automne peu à peu, et son coeur se serra. Elle appliqua une main mélancolique sur la vitre, appréciant le toucher froid que cela lui procura. Elle avait arrêté de chercher des signes de vie de Legolas, ou même Gandalf. Persuadée à présent, que l'un comme l'autre, l'avaient oublié et étaient passés à autre chose de bien plus important à leurs yeux. Un fugace espoir avait animé son coeur, quand des messagers étaient venus avertir l'ensemble du palais que le Roi Elessar et la Reine Arwen seraient là dans plusieurs jours. Mais pour elle, rien. Juste un effroyable silence, un vide incommensurable. D'abord brisée par le chagrin, elle avait été en colère par la suite. A présent, seule une sombre mélancolie habillaient ses yeux sombres, dont les éclats bleus devenaient de plus en plus visibles. Il était souvent de mauvaise augure de laisser une esprit comme le sien, prendre conscience seul, de ses propres capacités. Elle avait souvent repensé à son altercation avec les orques, et parfois, d'obscures élucubrations possédaient ses songes. Après tout, elle pourrait bien diriger certaines personnes avec un tel pouvoir non ? Elle secoua la tête vivement, cette sinistre pensée envahissant encore une fois son crâne. Un flash bleu l'aveugla, la désorientant un bref instant. Suivit d'un autre, et puis d'un autre, rendant sa vision impossible. Elle serra les dents, et déboussolée, elle sortit de la pièce en tâtant les murs et en usant de trésors de précautions pour redescendre les marches. Il lui semblait qu'un papillon de lumière s'amusait à battre des ailes juste devant son visage, hachant sa vision d'éclairs bleutés désorientant. Elle arriva dans sa chambre, l'air ivre, et s'affala dans son canapé, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Elle respira à fond pour ne pas sombrer, puis sentant son coeur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, elle eut peur. Peur de perdre le contrôle. Elle se cala dans les coussins, et dominant son esprit, et tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, elle contrôla le pouvoir de la gemme. Cette dernière eut un crépitement étrange, tandis que la lumière cobalt explosa du coeur du pendentif pour envahir toute la pièce. Il y avait en fond, d'étranges cliquetis, comme l'on pourrait les entendre dans la mer. Puis une mélopée en échos s'éleva. Elen crut entendre la voix de sa mère.

« Maman ?! » fit-elle saisie par ce prodige.

Un murmure lui répondit « ma fille, ma douce et tendre fille ... ». Son sang se glaça. C'était impossible, sa mère était morte, il y avait de cela tellement longtemps à présent. Une forme vaporeuse se dessina dans l'espace devant elle. Une fumée azurée, dansant comme une brume langoureuse. Et une silhouette apparut. Elen se releva et s'approcha d'elle lentement. Les larmes aux yeux. Tendant la main pour toucher l'apparition fluette et gracile, le nuage s'évapora avec la lumière de la gemme alors que ses doigts allaient réussir à la frôler. « Non ! » sa voix s'éleva dans la salle vide, et une boule brûlante lui dévora l'œsophage, se retenant de pleurer. Elle prit le pendentif entre ses doigts, et ragea :

« Mais enfin par les Valars ! Que veux-tu me dire ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?! »

Mais la gemme resta inerte, lui soulevant un sentiment de frustration insupportable. Elle se sentit épuisée. Prenant place sur son divan, étalant son corps de tout son long pour apprécier le confort du rembourrage qui la soutenait. Elle se laissa bercer par une torpeur agréable. Son amour la portant vers l'elfe qui avait ravi son coeur, et qui le faisait à présent tant souffrir.

**...**

« Elen ?! » fit Legolas en tournant la tête et en la cherchant du regard.

Tous fixèrent leur attention sur lui, surpris par sa réaction. Il fronça les sourcils, et mirant le ciel, il eut un étrange pressentiment. Ils étaient près des portes de la Moria, leur fastueux campement trouvant au centre de la route qui reliait les mines à la Lothlórien. Le grand feu crépitait doucement dans le crépuscule naissant, et ils mangeaient copieusement en partageant nombre d'histoire. Legolas était perché sur un rocher non loin, n'ayant pas faim, il faisait plus ou moins le guet dans les hauteurs.

« Tout va bien Legolas ? Demanda Gimli perplexe en levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Oui, juste que …une angoisse indéfinissable m'étreint.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Legolas, Elen va bien … fit Gandalf calmement.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, cela fait des semaines que nous ne l'avons pas vu ?

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que ça va forcément mal mon ami ! S'exclama Gimli avec un beau sourire rassurant, qui ne rassura pas le prince, bien évidemment.

\- Non Gandalf, quelque chose est à l'oeuvre, je le sens.

\- Votre amour pour elle vous égare, nous allons bientôt rentrer, et vous verrez que vos inquiétudes étaient vaines, continua Gandalf sur le même ton. »

Legolas fit une drôle de grimace, parfois Mithrandir avait un comportement étrange et inexplicable. Et là, il le perturbait. Il en était certain, son coeur ne pouvait le trahir, une force à Minas Tirith était à l'oeuvre, et il s'étonna que le vieux mage de le sente pas. Essayant de ne pas perdre patience, il sauta de la roche agilement, et décida d'aller marcher un peu, et tous ses élans allaient vers la femme qu'il aimait, et qui lui manquait trop à présent. Après de longue minute d'une marche stérile, il se dit que Gandalf avait peut-être raison. Calmant l'anxiété qui lui remuait les entrailles, il revint vers eux, silencieux au possible. Il lui tardait tant de la revoir, de lui dire, de lui clamer, qu'il avait raison depuis le début. Son absence le mordait cruellement, et il était certain de ses sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait pu lui envoyer une seule lettre, leur route ne leur permettait pas. Il fallait qu'il attende d'être à Imladris pour le faire, et c'était encore loin. Aragorn et Arwen étaient partis, et il leur avait donné un message à lui transmettre, mais rien de plus. Mais que pouvait être une parole dite par une tierce personne ? Comment cet être pouvait-il tout exprimer ? Il avait été imprévoyant et maladroit, cela le minait aujourd'hui. Il s'inquiéta des répercutions que cela pourraient avoir. Elle devait attendre de ses nouvelles, il le savait, et connaissant son manque d'estime de soi, elle devait croire qu'il avait changé d'avis à son sujet. Et que peut-être même, qu'il était reparti auprès des siens. Il avait peur de ses réactions, et sachant qu'elle réagissait parfois plus qu'impulsivement, il s'alarma avec clairvoyance. Il vint s'asseoir près de Gimli, qui fumait sa pipe en le regardant en silence, conscient que son ami n'allait pas bien du tout en cette soirée. Elrohir vit son visage fermé, et sachant de ce qui le rongeait, il alla à son côté, et fit sincère :

« Elle ne donne son affection qu'aux gens qu'elle pense dignes, et elle ne la reprend jamais. Dans l'enceinte de la grande cité, elle ne risque rien. Une fois que nous serons à Fondcombe, vous ferez ce que bon vous semble Seigneur Legolas. Les chevaux elfiques sont rapides et endurants, si vous le souhaitez …..

\- Non Elrohir, merci …. J'aime trop Hasufeld pour le laisser.

\- Je ne vous dis pas de l'abandonner. Vous pourrez revenir le chercher après, ou on pourra vous le faire parvenir jusqu'à Minas Tirith. »

Legolas réfléchit quelques secondes, puis hochant la tête en silence, il eut un secret espoir de la revoir plus rapidement que prévu. Elrohir lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, puis il alla rejoindre sa place, sous les yeux inquisiteurs de Gandalf.

**...**

L'agitation était grande en ce jour, pluvieux. Elen regardait par delà la porte grande ouverte de la salle du trône, elle attendait patiemment qu'Aragorn et Arwen la rejoignent. Les servants étaient dans tous leurs états, il fallait que tout soit parfait pour les souverains. Bien évidemment Faramir et Eowyn étaient là également, mais ils s'étaient retirés sans même venir la saluer, Eowyn ne se sentant pas très bien, avait été se coucher dès son retour. Elen s'était occupé des chevaux, mais elle les avait loupé de peu. Encore une fois cloîtrée dans la salle de l'observatoire, elle n'avait pas vu les heures passer, et le temps qu'elle se change ils n'étaient plus là quand elle arriva sur les lieux. Elle était le dos appuyé sur une des grandes colonnes qui soutenaient les voûtes de la salle du trône. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle contemplait la pluie qui tombait averse, donnant ce bruit caractéristique qui avait le don de la bercer. Aragorn et Arwen arrivèrent lentement, et elle entendit le pas bousculé des serviteurs avant même la voix du roi.

« Elen ?! »

Elle riva un regard chaleureux sur eux, et vint prestement les rejoindre, offrant une révérence des plus appliquée, et Arwen vint la prendre dans ses bras.

« Voyons Elenluinë, depuis le temps que l'on se connaît.

\- Oui mais les usages sont ainsi Dame Arwen, je ne peux passer outre. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota, surtout devant certains, je n'ai pas envie de soulever plus de passions. »

Arwen eut un petit rire, et Elen les accompagna jusqu'à la table de banquet qui restait toujours à la même place. Il y avait des mets servis et des boissons. Les souverains s'assirent et commencèrent à se sustenter calmement, profitant du retour de leur long voyage pour prendre tout leur temps. Elen était restée debout à côté de la table, et Aragorn la dévisagea un instant. Il fronça les sourcils, et exprima, troublé :

« Vos yeux Elen … vos yeux ont un éclat singulier.

\- Je sais Seigneur Aragorn. Je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. Ce n'est pas bien grave ceci-dit. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien par-delà le Rohan. »

Le couple sourit, amusé par la façon qu'elle avait d'amener la chose. Arwen se racla légèrement la gorge, et presque rougissante elle déclara :

« Le Seigneur Legolas vous fait part de ses hommages. Il espère que vous vous portez pour le mieux, et il reviendra vers vous quand il le pourra. »

Elen attendit la suite avec impatience. Suite qui ne vint pas. Ce n'était qu'une formule de courtoisie, et en cet instant elle fut trop bornée pour lire entre les lignes. La douleur de la séparation parasitant son sens de la réflexion. Elle sentit quelque chose glisser en elle, et essayant de rester la plus neutre et digne possible, elle répondit :

« Fort aimable de sa part. J'espère également qu'il se porte bien.

\- Elen, soyez convaincue de son affection pour vous, fit rapidement Aragorn voyant la mine sombre de son amie.

\- Si il en avait tant que ça, Roi Elessar, n'aurait-il pas pu me faire parvenir une missive ? C'est ainsi.

\- Vous vous méprenez Elen, je pense …

\- S'il vous plaît Roi Aragorn, j'aimerai ne plus évoquer ce sujet, le coupa gentiment Elen, les larmes aux yeux. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir vu après cette longue séparation, en forme et si radieux, puis elle fila sans un mot de plus, attendant d'être seule dans le couloir pour évacuer ses larmes silencieuses.

\- Elle est si têtue, ça en devient de la bêtise par moment, fit Aragorn laconiquement. Elle se fait plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Si tu savais, comme elle en a fait voir à mon père et mes frères étant plus jeune. Mais, sous cette carapace d'épines et d'acier, se cache un coeur tellement pur malgré tout. C'est ce qui l'a sauvé, et a décidé mon père à la garder sous son aile.

\- Pourquoi n'écoute-t-elle pas ?

\- Elle craint de le faire, car à chaque fois cela lui cause encore plus de tourments. Elle ampute toute trace de bonheur, de peur qu'on les lui enlève. Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté ou forcément de la rébellion. Elle est juste étrange aux yeux des gens, parce qu'elle ne souhaite plus que d'autres la face souffrir.

\- Alors quoi ? Elle se l'inflige avant ? Demanda Aragorn consterné.

\- Oui mon amour, c'est tout à fait cela. Imagines, que folle amoureuse de Legolas, celui vienne à la rejeter et à l'oublier. Remettant de ce fait en avant, tout ce dont elle a dû se faire maîtresse, ses peurs, ses doutes, le regard des autres face à ses cicatrices. N'est-ce pas plus simple pour elle de se convaincre qu'elle ne le mérite seulement pas, et que de toute façon, il suivra plus la voie de son peuple que la sienne.

\- Mais Arwen ! Si j'avais fait cela, nous ne serions pas ensemble aujourd'hui ! Il faut se battre pour avoir certaines choses !

\- Se battre ? Mais enfin, elle ne fait que ça depuis son jeune âge Aragorn ! Quand est-ce que vous aurez compris cela tous autant que vous êtes ? Rien que le fait qu'elle soit ici avec nous, le prouve. Elle aurait pu sombrer, disparaître, se donner la mort, mais non … elle continue … contre vents et marées, essayant de devenir un roc inébranlable capable de tout supporter.

\- Elle n'est qu'un être de chairs et de sang … elle a le droit d'avoir des faiblesses.

\- Oui, mais elle s'est retrouvée démunie et mise à nue devant les sentiments que Seigneur Legolas a implanté en elle. La replongeant dans une situation d'attente et en un sens de fragilité, qui la rend vulnérable. Elle a peur de faillir, de ne pas être à la hauteur pour se défendre au cas où …. je suis persuadée qu'elle préfère penser que Legolas la délaissera.

\- Impossible ! J'ai trop bien vu ce qui animait son regard, l'ardeur de sa voix quand il a défendu sa cause face aux autres ! Fit Aragorn avec conviction, puis il se figea. En parlant de regard, as-tu vu le sien ?

\- Oui. J'ai déjà vu cette lumière, mais seulement dans certains joyaux empreints d'une grande magie. J'espère que Mithrandir va vite revenir. Car si c'est ce que je crois, ni toi, ni moi, ne pourrons faire quoi que ce soit. »

Elen traîna sa carcasse jusque dans la salle d'études, marchant comme si un troupeau de Méaras lui avait galopé dessus. Elle se figea dans les escaliers quand elle vit la lumière allumée, parant les murs du couloir d'une teinte ambrée. Elle soupira, donnant un regard en arrière, hésitante, puis comme elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle continua son chemin. Passant la galerie, elle passa le seuil de la porte grande ouverte, et elle trouva Faramir penché sur ses travaux, son regard pétillant d'intelligence croisant le sien.

« Par les Valars Elenluinë ! Quel travail formidable ! Comment avez-vous fait ? S'exclama-t-il réellement admiratif.

\- Je n'en sais rien, fit-elle évasive en haussant les épaules. Dame Eowyn va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Oui merci, je ne veux pas m'avancer, mais il est for probable qu'elle attende un heureux événements ! »

Le coeur d'Elen se gorgea de joie à cette annonce, et elle félicita chaleureusement Faramir. Son attention se portant sur le tableau, cette liesse s'envola presque aussitôt. Pensant forcément à son histoire, et ces sentiments impossibles. Se rembrunissant, elle se replongea dans un silence pesant, et elle fourra son nez dans les notes éparpillées devant le tableau. Faramir la détaillait, se hasardant à comprendre comment elle faisait. Mais il n'y eut pas de miracles, en cette soirée rien ne lui vint. Elle alla s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise près d'une table de travail, et presque machinalement, elle dessina ce qu'elle avait vu lors de son rêve sur la reine guerrière qui l'avait tant marqué.

**...**

Il s'était levé tôt en cette journée, il se prépara vite, et ses pas sourds empruntèrent les couloirs aérés de Fondcombe. La brume habillait les roches et les bois, la cascade mugissante offrait presque un doux murmure là où il était. Il regarda les arbres dont les feuilles cuivrées tombaient gracieusement et tapissaient le sol. Donnant une odeur d'humus caractéristique à cette saison. Elrohir l'attendait dans les frimas de l'aube, tenant un magnifique cheval à la robe noire, il dit :

« Il s'appelle Aramorë, il est robuste et file comme le vent ! »

Legolas jaugea la bête puissante qui frémissait d'impatience. Et il visa son dos musclé, il pourrait aisément porter Gimli en plus de lui-même. Legolas prit l'épaule d'Elrohir dans sa main ferme, et dans une étreinte amicale, il déclara sincère :

« Merci pour tout Elrohir !

\- Ne me remerciez pas Legolas. Moi aussi je sens que quelque chose se trame, et je ne sais pas pourquoi Mithrandir ne fait rien. Je tiens beaucoup à Elen, vous le savez, je veux savoir de quoi il retourne.

\- Pourquoi ne pas venir ?

\- Je ne peux pas laisser mon père seul ici, pour le moment. Je suis certain que si il pense qu'elle a besoin d'aide, il nous enverra vers elle.

\- Espérons en ce cas que votre présence ne soit pas utile ... » fit Legolas sombre mais sincère.

Gimli arriva sur cet entre-fait, et bougon, la marque de l'oreiller encore bien imprimé dans sa barbe broussailleuse, il lança :

« J'ai eu à peine le temps de me débarbouiller, et je n'ai rien mangé !Quelle idée de chevaucher par une heure aussi précoce !

\- Cessez de râler Maître Nain, vous allez ameuter tout Fondcombe ! » Maugréa Elrohir sérieux.

Ils se mirent en selle, et Legolas dut retenir la fougue de l'animal. Il remercia du fond du coeur Elrohir, et il partit. A peine eut-il passer le coche d'entrée, que la voix de Gandalf s'éleva :

« Et vous comptez partir seul ? »

Legolas fit fait demi-tour à sa monture qui trépignait littéralement. Gimli s'arrimant fermement à la taille de son ami pour éviter de tomber.

« Si il le faut oui ! Je n'ai que trop attendu Mithrandir ! »

Puis il réalisa que le mage était déjà sur Gripoil, et que la noble bête s'avançait d'un pas calme vers lui. Il était l'inverse de la monture de Legolas qui était déjà presque en sueur d'énervement.

« En ce cas, faisons la route ensemble ! lança Gandalf en passant devant.

\- Et je peux savoir ce qui vous fait changer d'avis ?!

\- Rien ! Je comptais partir aujourd'hui même pour rejoindre Minas Tirith ! Comme je savais ce qu'Elrohir vous avez proposé, je n'ai fait qu'attendre votre départ ! » expliqua le mage avec un petit rire.

Puis il lança Gripoil au galop, Aramorë jaillit comme une flèche à sa suite, et les deux cavaliers fendirent les airs, avalèrent les lieues avec une facilité déconcertante. Les deux chevaux rivalisant de vitesse et d'aisance. Le voyage ne serait pas long.

**...**

Elle fixait la date sur le mur, obsédée par le temps qui passait inexorablement. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle attendait des nouvelles concrètes, aujourd'hui l'équinoxe était là, et quelque chose la sommait de partir. Elle donnait des coups d'oeil nerveux au tableau, et rien n'y faisait, le langage était toujours aussi obscur pour elle. Elle alla vers la fenêtre, et ouvrant la vitre pour sentir les effluves de l'automne, elle ferma les yeux sous la douce étreinte du soleil. C'est là qu'elle la vit, l'explication. Jouant avec le reflet de la glace, son bras se figea, et elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Faramir la vit partir en poussant un juron vers le grand bureau, et attraper des parchemins vierges. Elle se plaça devant la fenêtre, et l'Intendant se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. La voyant s'affairer en étudiant le verre devant elle, il crut un instant qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit. Ses doigts tenant la plume s'activaient presque compulsivement. Ayant fini, elle eut un rire de victoire, et venant tout étaler sur la surface plane, elle pointa un doigt nerveux vers la surface en ardoise qui semblait la narguer depuis tout ce temps et elle s'écria :

« Je t'ai eu ! ENFIN ! »

Elle sut dès lors, que son voyage pouvait commencer. Après tout, nul n'était venu quérir de ses nouvelles, elle n'attendrait plus. Elle avait déjà suffisamment perdu de temps. La pensée du seul homme qu'elle avait jamais aimé dans sa vie, lui donna un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Elle avait secrètement espéré, qu'il revendrait vers elle. Il aurait dû être là depuis longtemps à présent. Rien ne devait les retenir logiquement sur le chemin. L'évidence même était alors là, puisqu'elle lui avait donné le choix. Du coup, elle se lancerait dès à présent dans l'aventure, délaissant tout derrière elle. Un nouveau départ en somme. Elle s'assit, se calmant quelque peu, et réfléchissant, elle écrivit deux lettres, qu'elle plaça soigneusement dans sa poche. Voyant que Faramir l'observait, elle déclara presque en riant :

« Tout va bien Faramir, j'ai juste eu une idée lumineuse ! »

Il ne l'avait pas vu arborer une telle mine depuis des jours, suspicieux tout de même il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle prit une boussole, un sextant, des cartes, fourrant tout ceci dans une chemise en cuir, et elle fila avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de voir ou de comprendre. Elle alla dans ses appartements, et prépara toutes ses affaires. Déposa les deux lettres bien en vue sur la table de son salon. Prit tout l'argent qu'elle avait, un paquetage où demeurait le nécessaire, et comme possédée par une force inconnue, elle alla dans les écuries, prépara Vailima qui l'accueillit avec un hennissement de contentement. Elle donna des ordres, expliquant qu'elle serait absente pendant un long moment, puis, rênes en main, elle sortit à pieds de la ville. La nuit allait tomber, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle chevaucherait éclairée par la lune, elle le pouvait à présent sans problème. Le ciel n'avait plus de secret pour elle. Cape sur les épaules, habits de garçon d'écurie comme tout couvert, elle fila comme une ombre, partant comme si tout son passé allait rester derrière elle. C'est en tout cas l'impression que cela lui fit alors qu'elle s'éloignait peu à peu de la cité blanche.

« Aller mon beau, direction Osgiliath, et ensuite plein Sud, sur les terres des Haradrims ! »

Legolas, Gandalf et Gimli arrivèrent le lendemain, et ils furent surpris de voir le château agité d'une animation peu coutumière. Aragorn passa à grand pas dans la salle, et les voyant, il s'exclama :

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir mes amis !

\- Nous aussi, mais enfin Aragorn, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gandalf intrigué.

Le regard gris du roi se fit sombre, et fixant Legolas, il déclara sans détour :

\- Elenluinë a disparu, nous pensons qu'elle a quitté la ville hier, mais quand, nous n'en savons rien, le dernier à l'avoir vu était Faramir.

\- Aragorn ... » la voix d'Arwen s'éleva dans la salle, fébrile, bouleversée.

Le roi tourna sa tête vers elle, et elle lui tendit une lettre, sa main tremblante comme une feuille d'automne. Aragorn vint prendre la missive et se mit à la lire. Son visage se ferma peu à peu, et serrant la mâchoire il finit par dire :

« Petite inconsciente ! N'a-t-elle donc pas plus de jugeote que cela ?!

\- Aragorn ? Hésita à demander Legolas, alors qu'Arwen lui tendait l'autre lettre.

\- Elle est partie ! Elle a déchiffré le message apparemment, et me remerciant pour tout, elle déclare reprendre le chemin de son destin ! Seule ! Mais à quoi pense-t-elle ?! Aragorn avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère.

\- Elle pense pouvoir s'en tirer seule Aragorn. Et je crois que ce qui se trame aujourd'hui est bien de ma faute, énonça Gandalf dont les yeux gris se voilèrent. J'étais persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait déchiffrer ceci toute seule. Bien évidemment, j'avais déjà traduit les premiers mots, mais il me manquait la fin des renseignements inscrits dans la gemme. Je ne lui ai rien dit de peur qu'elle fasse tout par elle-même, mais si, elle y est arrivée. Elle a percé un des secrets de son aïeule, et cela mes amis, est très fâcheux. Je vais aller voir Faramir pour savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

Le vieux mage les laissa alors tous les quatre, marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles, lourdement affecté par tout ceci. Legolas était figé dans l'espace, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qui se produisait autours de lui.

« Vous … vous lui avez fait parts de mes hommages Arwen ?

\- Bien sûr Legolas … dit Arwen le larynx comprimé par le chagrin. Mais, il est clair qu'elle attendait plus de votre part, un message écrit tout du moins ….

\- Que je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger …. par le ciel … qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

\- Lisez Legolas …. et vous comprendrez peut-être. Je vais envoyer des hommes à sa recherche. Il y a trop de dangers dans le Sud, trop de choses que nous ignorons ! J'aurai dû être plus vigilant … déclara Argorn s'en voulant réellement.

Arwen vint lui prendre la main tendrement, et accrochant son regard du sien, elle fit dans une doucereuse voix :

\- Ne t'en veux pas. Elle a fait son choix, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter.

\- Ho que si ! Les geôles de Minas Tirtih auraient pu ! Lança Aragorn sarcastique.

Son visage était rongé par l'inquiétude, et Arwen vint lui déposer un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- Chut calme-toi. Nous allons trouver une solution.

\- Je vais partir à sa recherche, des hommes ne valent pas des yeux d'elfe Aragorn. De plus, il m'incombe de le faire … de rattraper cette folie … cette … mais sa voix se brisa. »

Serrant le papier dans sa paume, il tourna les talons et ouvrit la missive, ses doigts ayant du mal, pour la première fois de sa vie, à être précis. Il sortit dans les jardins, et alla sous l'arbre blanc dont les feuilles commençaient à tomber gracieusement. Il s'adossa contre le tronc pale, et commença à lire :

_« Mon aimé, _

_Il m'est difficile d'écrire en cet instant, tout ce qui peut me bouleverser. Peut-être commencerai-je par l'élancement que votre silence a induit en moi. J'ai espéré des nouvelles, espéré au point de ne plus pouvoir. Le temps s'écoule différemment pour vous et moi, j'en fais la cruelle découverte, mon empressement naturel reprenant le dessus. J'ai attendu malgré moi. Je me suis attardée ici, seule, terriblement seule en fait, me laissant tout le loisir de compter les heures qui me séparaient d'un signe de votre part. Et cette douleur, est entièrement ma faute. Quand Arwen m'a donné vos hommages, si froids et distants, je crois que mes faibles espoirs sont morts. Si vous avez décidé de retourner vers les vôtres, je le comprendrais réellement. Je ne vous en veux pas, il est tellement plus sage, ce chemin que vous avez choisi. Mais permettez-moi de prendre le mien à présent, celui de ma destinée. Tracé à travers les étoiles, je vais suivre la course d'Eärendil le plus longtemps possible, en espérant que j'atteigne mon but à temps. L'équinoxe est là, et il ne me reste que quelques semaines pour pouvoir suivre la route qu'à tracé Elanor. Les terres arides des Haradrims ! J'ai toujours voulu secrètement y aller depuis que j'ai vu ces magnifiques illustrations dans les livres de Minas Tirith. Qui sait ce que ces contrées cachent de merveilleux en leur sein. Mon âme aventurière me pousse aujourd'hui à partir, je le sens au plus profond de mon être, il est Temps. Une voix m'appelle dans le lointain, me poussant à prendre la route, et je vais la suivre. _

_Je ne sais si nos chemins se recroiseront, Legolas, en mon for intérieur peut-être que je le souhaite encore. Mais laissez-moi vous remercier pour tout ce que vous m'avez offert. Ces instants si magiques et particuliers. Cet amour que j'ai ressentis, et que je pensais impossible. Si vous poussez vos pas loin de moi, trouvant une belle dame de votre peuple à chérir, sachez tout de même, que je vous garderai avec moi jusqu'à la fin Legolas …. J'envie celle qui partagera votre vie, à qui vous donnerez cette affection que j'ai cru possible._

_Avec tout mon Amour,_

_Elenluinë. »_

Il imprima presque son dos contre l'arbre, se sentant terrassé par quelque chose d'invisible. Cette lettre, lui faisait l'effet d'un adieu, et la peur de la perdre le saisit tellement, qu'il s'en sentit vidé. Il se souvint des histoires dramatiques, concernant les siens, qui, malgré leur immortalité mourraient de chagrin. Cela l'avait toujours fasciné, car il ne comprenait pas à l'époque comment une telle hérésie pouvait être possible. Là, alors que son souffle devenait de plus en plus ténu, comme si la lumière même des Eldars était aspirée de son corps. Il comprit. Gimli en le voyant au loin accourut vers lui prestement. Il trouva l'elfe, les yeux rivés vers le lointain, perdu entre ciel et horizon, étrangement absent. Son teint plus clair qu'à l'accoutumée le fit frissonner.

« Hey l'ami ! Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il bourru, mais réellement inquiet.

\- Elle est partie .. je crois qu'elle a cru que je l'avais délaissé …

\- Quelle drôle d'idée ! Les femmes j'vous jure !

\- Elle n'a que peu d'expériences de la vie, je veux dire, entre les êtres. J'aurai dû savoir que cela n'aurait pas pu être aussi simple avec elle. J'ai eu tort Gimli, tort de la laisser faire. Bon sang ! Il fallait que je la suive, et que oui ! Je l'épaule. N'est-ce pas ce que les êtres qui tiennent l'un à l'autre sont censés faire ? Quand son père m'a ouvertement invectivé, elle a fait rempart … et moi ? Moi j'ai laissé Gandalf la faire partir, je ne me suis pas interposé …..

\- Alors si tu le penses réellement, il faut rattraper cela ! Récupérer sa trace tant qu'elle est fraîche !

\- On ne la trouvera pas si facilement, Elladan et Elrohir ont été ses mentors …

\- Et toi tu es le meilleur pisteur que je connaisse ! Alors bouge-toi le train et en avant ! L'automne est là, tu ne peux attendre l'hiver pour partir à sa recherche, Si tes sentiments sont si puissants, au lieu de te laisser aller comme un fruit mort au pied d'un arbre, tu devrais t'en servir pour te secouer ! La femme que tu aimes s'en va et toi tu laisses faire ? J'te croyais plus combatif que cela …. monsieur le guerrier ! » lança alors Gimli, avec un sourire entendu.

Les yeux bleus de Legolas eurent un éclat indéfinissable, et avec un radieux sourire, il déclara :

« Ha mon vieil ami, que ferai-je sans toi à mes côtés ?!

\- Pas grand chose je le crains ! Aller hop ! Du nerf !

\- Oui, allons voir Aragorn et Gandalf. » dit Legolas, une vitalité soudaine animant tous ses gestes.

Ils retournèrent vers le palais, Legolas tout de même un peu affecté par ce qu'il venait de ressentir. Tout cela était tellement nouveau pour lui.

A des lieux de là, Elen passait l'Emyn Arnen, et même si l'elfe pouvait voir à une telle distance, il ne savait pas où poser son regard. Les collines arborées rendait la visibilité quasi nulle. Elle s'engagea sur la route qui menait au gué de Poros, d'un pas calme et nonchalant, persuadée que personne ne la suivrait. Regardant le ciel qui se paraît de nuages blancs, elle déclara avec le sourire :

« Regarde Vailima, on dirait des moutons ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur ses vivres, et prenant un morceau de lard fumé et séché dans son sac, elle mangea sans même mettre pied-à-terre. Elle eut un pincement au coeur en pensant Legolas, et elle chassa son image de son esprit, voulant laisser ce douloureux amour avec tout le reste de sa vie, loin derrière elle. Il avait choisi une autre voie, elle honorerait son choix. Par amour, elle devait le respecter. Après avoir été Ecuyère du Gondor, elle était à présent, qu'une vulgaire vagabonde.


	10. Mer de Dunes

**_Toutes les phrases en italique, correspondent soit à des passages de "rêves",soit des dialogues dans un langage inconnu de ma OC._**

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Ils trouvèrent Faramir et Gandalf en pleine discussion, le Gondorien montrant au mage tout ce qu'elle avait pu noté. Les yeux gris du vieil homme brillaient d'un feu étrange, réellement saisi et admiratif.

« Et elle a fait cela en un peu plus d'un mois ? Fascinant … fit-il à l'attention de Faramir.

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé quel était son secret, elle m'a dit qu'elle-même ne le savait pas.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit pour la couleur de ses yeux, déclara Aragorn qui les rejoignit, Gimli et Legolas sur les talons.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda Gandalf en aiguisant son regard.

\- Les points bleus de ses iris éclaircissent, ils prennent la couleur de la gemme. » expliqua Aragorn.

Gandalf eut la respiration coupée un instant, réellement soufflé par cette annonce. Il leur tourna le dos, et faisant les cent pas, il marmonna :

« C'est tellement rapide, jamais je n'aurai pu le prévoir. Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser sans surveillance, je suis certain que l'artefact qu'elle porte jour et nuit n'y est pas étranger. »

Il riva son attention sur le tableau, et son regard s'agrandit sous le surprise. Il s'approcha de la surface maculée de craie, et suivant les écrits avec l'index, il se fixa sur un point. Son doigt tapa un endroit particulier de façon répétitive.

« Cela est curieux ... »

Ils se rapprochèrent tous, et Legolas, un peu sur les nerfs, demanda d'une voix sèche qui lui était rare :

« Vous voulez bien nous expliquer Mithrandir ?! »

Le vieux mage l'observa un instant, et un sourire se dessina sous sa barbe blanche. Il se plaça à gauche du tableau, et commença à expliquer en suivant les signes, avec de grands gestes pour souligner ses dires :

« Là ! Vous voyez cette courbe et ces points ? C'est une carte du ciel. La ligne représente la course d'Eärendil, et les constellations qui l'accompagnent à chaque fois, montre sa position suivant les mois. Actuellement, nous sommes en pleine équinoxe d'Automne, et Elen savait que suivre cette étoile, allait devenir presque impossible en hiver. Pour cela qu'elle est partie précipitamment. A la fin, cette étoile doit être visible à un certain point dans le Sud, et de ce point, logiquement, d'après ce qu'il est écrit, nous devons trouver un indice. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Une autre carte, un objet, un lieu, rien n'est marqué, sauf ceci, la gemme bleue doit être amenée là-bas. Ensuite ! En bas, nous avons le nom des détentrices de la gemme. Il y a dans l'ordre : Elanor, Nùrnen, Niphredil, et là vous voyez, il y a juste cela de marqué « la Reine Balafrée », mais il n'y a pas de nom, comme si il avait été oublié ou sciemment délaissé, ensuite viennent Eanna, que votre ami Halbarad avait cru reconnaître, puis enfin Leyla, la mère d'Elenluinë ….

\- Gandalf, cela ne fait que six générations depuis la fille d'Elanor ! S'exclama Aragorn abasourdi. Le vieux mage eut un petit rire et énonça la voix vibrante :

\- Oui en effet ! C'est bien cela !

\- Mais …. mais enfin Mithrandir … cela voudrait dire que ….

\- Exactement ! Elles sont bénies d'une longue vie, c'est moins que l'on puisse dire, à peu près six cents ans, plus encore que les Dúnedain de souche royale avant le cataclysme qui recouvrit Númenor ! Saroumane a vraiment fait n'importe quoi en liant son sang avec une femme de ce peuple ! Mais, cela est réellement divertissant d'en voir le résultat !

\- Divertissant ! S'indigna Legolas. Ne pourrait-on pas avoir un peu plus de respect envers ces femmes elles sont tout de mêmes assez particulières sur Arda, pour mériter cela non ?

\- Particulières … et dangereuses … surtout si elles ont toutes le potentiel d'Elenluinë. Ce qui me ramène à ce nom qui a été laissé de côté. Cela peut signifier deux choses. Premièrement, que cette femme reine de son état si j'en crois les écrits a été une femme redoutable, voir mauvaise, pour que ces descendantes effacent même la mémoire de son nom. Ou, et là c'est terriblement plus fâcheux, qu'elle n'est pas encore morte.

\- Impossible ! Cela voudrait dire qu'elle a plus de mille ans ! Fit Faramir n'osant croire à tel prodige.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est impossible Intendant du Gondor ? Qui peut dire l'étendue de leurs savoirs, de leurs pouvoirs. Nous ne savons même pas de quoi est capable la gemme que porte Elenluinë ! Nous ne pouvons que spéculer bêtement, en essayant de prendre en compte toutes les variables ! » Expliqua Gandalf entre fascination et crainte.

Un long silence s'installa dans la vaste salle, et Faramir se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dans le fond de la pièce. Il prit l'encyclopédie qu'il avait montré à Elenluinë, et revenant, il la posa sur le bureau devant le tableau. Il l'ouvrit à la page recherchée, et pointant un doigt sur une gravure, il déclara :

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle ressemblait à cette femme une fois … je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cela a un lien. »

Tous se penchèrent sur l'œuvre, lisant ce qui était rattaché. Il n'y avait pas de nom, de lieu, juste une description sommaire de ce peuple particulier, où les femmes avaient autant de pouvoirs que les hommes, et même plus. Legolas releva le menton, troublé, puis allant vers les grandes fenêtres, il regarda le ciel qui se paraît peu à peu de nuages.

« Cela ne m'étonnerait pas quand on connaît son tempérament. Quelle folie … si ça se trouve, aller à la recherches de ses origines la confrontera à des dangers que personne ne peut soupçonner ici.

\- Moi j'en connais certains ! Et il faut se hâter ! Déclara soudainement Aragorn en se souvenant de quelque chose. Les contrées d'Harad sont en lien direct avec les Corsaires de l'Umbar. Et là-bas, il existe des commerces pour tout. Y compris celui des hommes et de femmes. L'esclavage est de rigueur en ces terres hostiles. Si elle tombe sur les mauvaises personnes, je crains le pire ... »

Son visage se fit très sombre, et serrant la mâchoire, il ne s'en voulut que plus.

« Nous devons vite la retrouver ! S'exclama Faramir, un sentiment d'urgence lui empoignant les entrailles.

\- Je pars dès à présent ! Déclara Legolas. Avec Gimli nous la retrouverons sans délai.

\- Je dois malheureusement retourner à Fondcombe, mais je serais de retour au plus vite ! Jura Gandalf en fixant son attention sur l'elfe.

\- En ce cas, hâtez-vous, et retrouvez là, avant que son inconscience ne la perde ! » ordonna Aragorn.

Legolas se retourna gracieusement, et les saluant, il fila comme la brise, Gimli le suivant de près. Gandalf les suivit du regard, et réellement désolé, il murmura :

« J'aurai dû l'écouter à la Moria, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle soit aussi douée. Ce n'était qu'une palefrenière par les Valars !

\- Une palefrenière qui a bien grandi, et qui a surtout dévoré le savoir comme si son esprit était en demande constante, expliqua Faramir. Vous l'auriez vu, elle a passé d'innombrables heures ici …

\- Oui, et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur. Qu'a-t-elle découvert de plus sur ses capacités ? Aura-t-elle assez de recul pour s'en servir à bon escient ? Je vous le dis, moi qui croyait que l'amour qui liait Elen et Legolas était fâcheux, ce n'est que broutille à présent, comparé à cela ! » puis le vieux Mage les laissa, allant retrouver Gripoil.

Aragorn et Faramir le virent partir au loin, comme une flèche d'argent fendant les airs. Legolas et Gimli partirent peu de temps après, et Aragorn les regarda s'éloigner, soucieux tout de même face à ce qui les attendait. Lui qui devait normalement signer des traités avec les Haradrims, tout ceci risquait d'avoir des répercussions plus que fâcheuses.

« Alors par où commençons-nous ? Demanda Gimli qui regardait les routes qui s'étendaient devant eux.

\- Je pense qu'Osgiliath était le choix le plus judicieux, pour ensuite redescendre par le Gué du Poros. Ce sont des routes presque sauvages, que peu fréquentées, mais pire, elles grouillent d'orques jusqu'aux frontières du Harad !

\- Dépêchons-nous en ce cas Legolas ! »

L'elfe lança son cheval au petit galop, sa robe noire déjà pleine d'écume, et ils traversèrent l'Anduin en fin d'après-midi. Ensuite ils continuèrent plus avant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient obligés de s'arrêter pour qu'Aramorë puisse se reposer un peu. Legolas regarda le ciel, et vit l'étoile d'Eärendil au raz de l'horizon, et tout son coeur alla vers celle qu'il aimait, se faisant un sang d'encre. Si il avait été seul, il aurait continué sa route, poussant sa monture à la limite du raisonnable. Mais il ne pouvait pas, et bien que les elfes soient réputés pour leur patience légendaire, en cette nuit, elle lui faisait défaut.

* * *

Le fleuve s'étendait devant elle, il sinuait tel un serpent aux écailles argentées, dont la chair tendre se colorait de bleus sombres magnifiques. Le gué était une passe de près de cinquante mètre, et de là où elle était cela semblait sûr et dégagé.

Plus elle s'était enfoncé vers le Sud du Gondor, plus les paysages s'étaient transformés. Les plaines verdoyantes faisaient place à une savane jaune et ocre, où la végétation clairsemée offrait moins d'ombrages, et moins de nourriture pour Vailima. Cependant, elle avait réfléchi à tout cela, et au milieu de ses affaires se tenait un sac entier rempli d'orge et de compléments pour sa monture, mêlés à des raisins secs. Elle descendit, et prenant toutes ses outres d'eau, elle les remplit jusqu'à la lie, en prévision des longues heures chaudes qui allaient les attendre. Elle avait étudié le climat, les peuples, la faune et la flore, du moins, ce que les ouvrages à Minas Tirith lui avaient permis d'appréhender. Après, elle savait que ces contrées étaient très dangereuses, surtout pour quelqu'un venant du Nord. Elle hésita quelques secondes, après tout, elle allait réellement risquer sa vie à présent. Elle riva ses yeux sur les plaines qui s'étendaient après le Poros, et eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Legolas vint envahir le cours de ses pensées, et elle réalisa, que sans lui à ses côtés, sa vie, qu'elle soit au Gondor ou au Rohan, n'avait de toute façon plus lieu d'être. Elle reviendrait peut-être un jour, si elle sortait sauve de son périple. Elle flatta l'encolure de Vailima, et le souvenir de leurs échanges la fit frissonner. Elle réalisa que si elle avait du connaître l'amour physique d'un homme, elle aurait aimé que ce soit de lui. Une larme traîtresse roula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un geste impatient, et revenant près de l'eau, elle s'humidifia le visage. Soupirant longuement, elle prit enfin une décision. Elle remonta en selle, et fit :

« Si quelque chose tourne mal à un moment ou un autre, retourne auprès d'eux. Retourne au Gondor, tu m'as comprise ? »

L'animal secoua la tête en soufflant par les naseaux, apparemment insatisfait.

« Je ne plaisante pas, c'est un ordre Vailima ! » elle donna l'intention voulu, et les instructions s'implantèrent dans l'esprit de sa monture.

Elle s'en voulut d'utiliser ce stratagème avec lui, mais elle était certaine que c'était la seule chose à faire, il lui était trop fidèle et loyal. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, elle le fit avancer, et l'animal évolua dans le cours d'eau limpide. Le fond de la rivière était sablonneux, clairsemé de gravillons plus gris. De gros panaches marrons se détachaient des alluvions à chaque pas de sa monture, puis s'étalaient comme un nuage de fumée dans les ondes. Une fois traversé, elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner Vailima vers le Sud du Gondor, un pincement au coeur venant l'indisposer, puis sans plus de tergiversations, elle lança Vailima au petit trop, entrant dans une des terres les plus hostiles d'Arda.

Elle voyagea trois longs jours sans presque s'arrêter, sauf pour manger, laisser se reposer Vailima, et essayer de somnoler un peu. L'eau se faisait de plus en plus rare. Penchée au-dessus d'une de ses cartes, elle prit la boussole et s'orienta légèrement au Sud-Est. Si rien n'avait bougé depuis le jour où cette carte avait été tracé, il devait y avoir une forêt, ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant. L'ombre maigre que lui offrait l'acacia sous lequel elle se trouvait, n'arrivait pas vraiment à amoindrir la chaleur étouffante de cette journée. Si l'automne était fraîche dans le Nord, ici apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle gardait sa cape avec la capuche relevée pour se protéger du soleil, mais elle s'inquiétait réellement pour son cheval. Même si les chevaux elfiques étaient plus que résistants, jamais il n'avait été soumis à tel climat. Elle soupira, et venant humidifier le nez de Vailima, elle déclara :

« Bientôt nous aurons de quoi nous rafraîchir mon ami. »

Elle prit les rênes, et recommença à marcher, un peu plus loin un groupe d'arbre semblait plus propice à la quête d'ombre. Le sol était brûlant, elle en ressentait la morsure au travers de ses bottes, et elle grimaça. Elle pressa le pas, et c'est en trottinant qu'elle arriva au but. Là elle dessella sa monture, et le passant un peau d'eau sur le sommet du crâne, elle murmura :

« Nous voyagerons de nuit, même si elles sont froides, nous serons plus à même de supporter les températures. »

Elle posa ses affaires au pied de l'arbre, et lâcha son cheval, il alla brouter les herbes rases et sèches qui jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Au loin elle vit des troupeaux de bêtes étranges qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les livres. Des dromadaires, et des gazelles si elle se souvenait bien. Elle se demanda si elle allait croiser des Oliphants. Prenant ses notes elle lut attentivement :

« Aux naissances des jours du dixième mois, suivez l'étoile d'Eärendil, jusque dans les griffes du Lion. Là où les colosses veillent, ses ailes toucheront le Nord et le Sud en un même endroit. De là, empruntez la route dorée qui vous mènera à Tol Dîrhîn, l'île aux milles morts. Inclinez-vous dans le temple de la reine balafrée. Le Soleil Bleu ouvrira les portes, et délivrera le messager qui vous conduira aux vestiges de l'île engloutie. Là où le piton d'écume crache les mirages, et enferme son coeur dénué de vie. »

Après maintes réflexions, le plus dur pour elle était de savoir ce que la première phrase voulait dire, comment une étoile pouvait-elle relier deux points cardinaux en même temps ? La Reine Balafrée, elle eut un rictus sombre en se touchant la joue. Comment ne pas y penser aussi ? Elle rangea ses affaires, et décida de se reposer un peu. A la tombée de la nuit, elle reprit la route, le ciel étoilé pour seul témoin. Elle alla directement au point qu'elle avait vu sur la carte. Les vapeurs nocturnes étaient fraîches, et elle resserra sa cape autours d'elle. Plus ça allait, et plus le sol ferme devenait de plus en plus profond, et Vailima marchait actuellement dans une quinzaine de centimètres de sable blanc. Le fatiguant bien plus vite. A l'aube, son coeur se serra quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés. Elle allait être à cours d'eau et de vivres, et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Pourtant, ses calculs étaient exacts par les Valars ! Les premiers rais solaires transpercèrent l'aube comme si ils voulaient consumer le ciel sur leur passage. Elle marchait à présent, ne voulant pas épuiser sa monture. Le soleil était cuisant, et la tête commençait à lui tourner. D'étranges ondulations recouvraient le sable, donnant le mirage que des étendues d'eau les attendaient au loin. Au début elle s'était laissée abuser, mais à présent, ses espérances s'asséchaient aussi rapidement que le sang qu'elle avait dans les veines. Vailima trébucha à son côté, et soupirant lourdement, elle eut peur. Les larmes aux yeux, elle chuchota « Je suis désolée mon ami … tellement désolée ... » l'animal porta sur elle un oeil torve, et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Elle traînait les pieds, chaque nouveau pas lui brûlant tous les muscles. Elle s'étala dans le sable une fois de plus, sentant ses forces l'abandonner de plus en plus. Perdit connaissance pour la reprendre peu de temps après, sa peau cuisant sur les grains clairs chauffés à blanc. Elle faillit pleurer un instant, mais elle n'avait plus assez d'eau dans le corps pour cela. Regrettant ses choix, elle se dit qu'elle finirait par mourir stupidement dans un lieu si reculé, que personne ne saurait qu'elle était morte. Elle pensa à son père adoptif, et tous les autres, et elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi téméraire. Puis, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, elle se releva, la bouche pleine du sablon salé qui avait une fois encore amortit sa chute, elle vit une silhouette se découper au loin. Longiligne, accueillante, synonyme de vie. Un arbre. Et en essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas céder aux vertiges qui la tenaillaient, elle en vit d'autres à ses côtés, et, comble de miracle, de l'eau ! Elle avança, plus morte que vive, traînant Vailima à sa suite. Ils mirent de longues, très longues minutes, avant d'arriver à cet oasis salutaire. Là-bas, elle plongea sa tête dans l'eau, et se retint de boire à grosse goulée, cela pouvait la tuer. Elle ordonna à Vailima à faire de même, et le cheval obéit malgré lui. Son don avait pas mal d'utilité tout de même. Elle le dessella, et le laissa vaquer à ses occupations, l'herbe était verte ici. Elle regarda le point d'eau salvateur, et il était en fait le terminus d'un méandre qui s'enfonçait dans le désert, et sur ses rives, de nombreux arbres l'entouraient. Elle l'avait trouvé, la « forêt » qu'elle avait vu sur la carte. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, face à la voûte, et regardant les étoiles, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus faire demi-tour à présent. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il lui faudrait du temps pour recouvrer ses forces et Vailima aussi. Sans parler des vivres qu'il allait falloir renflouer. Elle se laissa bercer par les clapotis de l'eau, et le bruit de la mastication de son cheval. Une fois endormie, des ombres se faufilèrent jusqu'à elle, et touchant son visage de leurs petites mains griffues, elles la traînèrent sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri des regards. Vailima les suivant d'un pas nonchalant, plus curieux qu'effrayé par ces petits êtres inconnus.

* * *

Legolas était penché au-dessus d'un crottin sec et regardant la plaine, il déclara :

« Nous ne sommes pas loin, mais elle a pris de l'avance, car elle sait où elle va, alors que je ne fais que prendre une route approximative. Si Vailima n'était pas un cheval, j'aurais perdu sa trace il y a longtemps ! Elle est douée c'est indéniable, et encore, je gage qu'elle ne fait que peu attention, convaincue d'être seule et que personne ne doit la chercher.

\- Par où devons-nous continuer ? Demanda Gimli qui tenait les rênes d'Aramorë.

\- Je ne sais pas très bien, attends. » il suivit les maigres empreintes, qui fuyaient vers le Sud-Est.

Une fois aux abords du désert son visage se figea dans une moue d'épouvante. Gimli l'entendit dire « Par les Valars, mais où va-t-elle donc ? Ce désert va la tuer ! »

L'elfe était désemparé, un désespoir insondable venant le faucher. Il entendit Gimli arriver à son côté, le cheval noir le suivant docilement. Il faut dire que sa fougue avait été mise à rude épreuve. L'animal posa son nez sur le sol, en quête de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

« Que faisons-nous Legolas ? »

L'elfe ferma un instant les yeux, réfléchissant à toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui, puis ancrant son regard dans celui de son fidèle ami, il déclara un air de dépit hantant les traits de son beau visage :

« Je vais continuer, mais je ne t'oblige pas à me suivre. Je crains que ce chemin ne l'ait conduit à la mort. Et si cela est le cas, je m'éteindrais tout aussi sûrement Gimli, car je ne pourrais survivre à un tel déchirement ….

\- Vous les Elfes ! Derrière vos grands airs vous êtes pire que moi ! Capable de mourir par amour, en voilà bien une idée stupide ! Se moqua gentiment Gimli, même si cet aveu mêlait en son coeur mal et crainte en cet instant.

\- Stupide sûrement mon ami, mais qui a dit que les sentiments étaient intelligents ? Ils en sont même tout le contraire ….

\- Je te suivrai où que tu ailles Legolas ! Et si la faux glaciale vint à te prendre, au moins je te ramènerai vers les tiens ! Je te le promets ! »

Legolas planta une main ferme et chaleureuse sur son épaule, et souriant il eut une grimace amusée quand il lança :

« Tu es la pire des sangsues que l'on puisse rêver ! Et les Valars savent que je leur en serais éternellement reconnaissant !

\- T'inquiète oreille pointue ! Je sais que tu sauras me rendre la pareille sur l'autre rive si ça se passe ainsi !

\- Oui Gimli …. oui …. »

Ils attendirent la nuit pour partir, Legolas pouvant déchiffrer les traces de ses yeux elfiques même si la lune et les étoiles avaient déserté les cieux. Commença alors pour eux une épreuve presque aussi difficile que ce qu'Elenluinë avait vécu un jour auparavant. Et à chaque nouvelle dune passée, le coeur de Legolas tremblait de crainte, de se retrouver devant la dépouille de sa bien-aimée.

* * *

Elle entendit des petits rires aigus à ses côtés, ou du moins, ce qui ressemblait à des rires. Mais dans un demi sommeil cela ne la chagrina pas plus que cela. Elle était bien, il faisait frais, et elle entendait des oiseaux au loin. Des oiseaux … qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu. Quelque chose d'étonnamment glacé lui toucha le visage, et la pression de cinq doigts de la taille de ceux d'un enfant, la fit réellement sursauter. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en se redressant vivement. Et tout ce qu'elle put voir ce fut des ombres disparaissant dans les feuillages, qui se balançaient dès-lors vivement. Elle regarda où elle était, et elle ouvrit la bouche dans un « ho » muet. Le cours d'eau était à quelques mètres, son murmure était apaisant. Les arbres se liaient entre eux à leur frondaison, et la lumière filtrait par endroit dans des trouées d'un blanc cru. Les arbres avaient de larges feuilles d'un vert foncé, certaines étaient deux fois plus grosse que sa main. Elle se leva lentement, étudiant tout ce qui l'entourait avec fascination. Elle avait déjà vu ces arbres, en rêve. Des chuchotements, des couinements, des mouvements discrets l'entouraient, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Cependant, voyant Vailima qui somnolait non loin, elle sut qu'elle ne devait pas risquer grand chose. Elle alla vers son cheval, et fit comme si elle allait partir, cela déclencha immédiatement l'effet escompté. Les êtres qui se cachaient sortirent, et vinrent vers elle en sautillant, l'appelant de leur voix haut perchée. Elle se retourna, et la surprise la figea. Ils devaient faire dans les un mètre de hauteur tout au plus. De grands yeux jaunes, presque globuleux, se tenaient dans une face ronde, et leur nez peu proéminent faisait un triangle fin, terminé par une sorte de truffe noire. Ils étaient couverts d'une fourrure claire, et arboraient une longue queue préhensile, rayée noire et blanche. Elle avait lu quelque chose sur ce genre de créature, ils s'appelaientSâadinsou Singes en langage commun. Mais normalement ils ne devaient être que des animaux, or là, leur comportements différait d'un groupe d'animaux sauvages. Leur taille également, était plus grande. Elle se tourna lentement vers eux, essayant de ne pas les effrayer. Puis elle vint s'asseoir tout aussi doucement. Ils sortaient peu à peu de leur cachette, et ils devaient être une vingtaine, du moins, de visibles. Le plus grand et le plus âgé, apparemment, s'avança vers elle. Il tenait un bâton noueux dans la main droite, et il la toisait avec méfiance. Marchant autours d'elle d'une démarche un peu chaloupée, elle dût se retenir de rire légèrement. L'homme-animal, puisqu'elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler, l'étudiait de haut en bas, un air faussement farouche dépeint sur son faciès presque simiesque. Une fois qu'il fut devant elle, elle leva la main vers lui, ce qui déclencha chez lui un mouvement de recul.

« N'aies pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Il inclina la tête sur le côté en humant l'air avec force, puis hésitant, il toucha le plat de sa main avec la sienne. Puis il retira ses doigts prestement, de peur qu'elle ne l'agresse. Elle eut un petit rire, qui rendit les êtres velus, qui l'entouraient à présent, très perplexes. Ils discutaient entre eux, même si elle ne savait si ces vrilles, sons gutturaux et autres onomatopées, pouvaient être considérés comme une langue à part entière. Le chef fit un signe, et on lui apporta de la nourriture étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Ces choses étaient de couleur vive, jaune, orange, rouge et verte, et elle en prit un au hasard. Cette forme et cette couleur lui dirent quelque chose, et se concentrant elle essaya de retrouver le nom qu'elle avait lu dans le livre. N'y arrivant pas, elle prit le fruit de forme allongée et jaune à pleine main, et croqua dedans à pleine dent. Chose qu'elle regretta de suite tant la peau apparemment avait un goût âpre et horrible. Elle recracha le tout en faisant une grimace, et tout le petit peuple se mit à rire devant cela. Elle se renfrogna et déclara, même si ils ne devaient pas la comprendre « Hey ho je sais pas ce que c'est moi ! Facile de se moquer ! » Elle comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle épluche le fruit, et s'avoua que sans son enveloppe, cette chose était bien meilleure, et agréablement sucrée. Elle goûta avec prudence chaque met qu'ils lui avaient gracieusement amené, et elle se réjouit de toutes ses saveurs nouvelles qui emplissaient son palais. Elle dédaigna tout de même une poignée de larves grouillantes servie sur une large feuille. A part les quelques fruits connus de chez elle, raisins et autres pommes poussant dans leurs vergers, ceux-ci avaient pour la plupart énormément de caractère gustatif. Elle les remercia, et voyant le cours d'eau non loin, elle alla se rafraîchir. S'étonnant que ses nouveaux amis ne s'approchent pas du rivage aussi franchement. Le chef vint vers elle, et avec le bâton il tapa la surface dans des gestes forts et frénétiques, comme si il voulait abattre le liquide lui-même. Elenluinë le fixa, confuse devant sa réaction si violente, et elle comprit peu de temps après pour quelles raisons il faisait cela. Surgissant des profondeur un animal de belle taille offrit sa gueule puissante et bardée de crocs acérées à l'arme du Sâadins. Il attrapa le bout de bois, et le cassant en deux, il déplaça avec force son corps massif couvert d'écailles, et disparut tout aussi subitement dans la mare de boue qu'il avait créé en bougeant si vivement.

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup là. » fit Elenluinë en dévisageant la bestiole qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

Elle posa ses yeux un peu plus assidûment sur les alentours, et elle vit la même bête sur la rive opposée. Elle ressemblait à un énorme lézard, à l'apparence placide, mais il était redoutable. Elle attendit que la boue se disperse, puis avec plus de précaution, elle remplit ses outres pour se faire un brin de toilette plus loin. Se lavant par la même ses longs cheveux noirs qui étaient gris de poussière. Une fois un peu décrassée, elle regarda le petit peuple qui l'étudiait avec toujours autant d'intérêt, et profitant de l'ombre, elle décida d'aller voir un peu les lieux de plus près. La cohorte de petits hominidés la suivirent, sautillant, courant, se suspendant de branche en branche au-dessus de sa tête. Les plantes, les animaux, les couleurs, tout ici était tellement incroyable. Elle se demanda pour quelles raisons les hommes du Nord n'avaient pas poussé plus loin leurs exploration. Et elle en eut malheureusement la triste réponse peu de temps après. Tandis qu'elle découvrait et essayait de se souvenir au mieux de ce qu'elle avait appris, elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans la jungle, pénétrant un endroit qui n'était en fait qu'un point sur sa carte, mais qui était une forêt immense, territoire de chasse fort apprécié. Le nez collé au pistil d'une fleur magenta au coeur jaune, elle entendit des cris de panique s'élever au sein du groupe, et des bruits énormes claquèrent dans l'atmosphère un peu plus loin en amont. Des arbres étaient bousculés, des voix d'hommes s'élevaient en hurlant. C'était une battue, et elle était en plein dedans. Affolée, elle regarda autours d'elle, essayant de se souvenir du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté. Elle tourna les talons, et commença à courir en suivant ses nouveaux amis, mais ils se déplaçaient avec plus d'agilité. Des cris vinrent des hauteurs, et des petits corps à la fourrure claire tombaient comme des fruits murs. Femelles, mâles, petits, nul n'était épargné. Elle porta sa main à sa ceinture, et son coeur manqua un battement qu'elle réalisa enfin qu'elle n'avait pas son épée sur elle. Les bruits se rapprochaient de plus en plus, puis une agitation soudaine anima le groupe de poursuivant tandis qu'ils venaient de l'apercevoir. Elle sentit une vive piqûre sur l'omoplate, et quelques secondes après, ses gestes se firent maladroits et lourd. La terre se déroba sous ses pieds, et perdant le contrôle de son corps engourdi, elle chuta lourdement sur la terre noire des sous-bois. Sa vision se fit floue, et elle n'eut le temps que de voir trois silhouettes sombres s'approcher d'elle, gueulant et sifflant. La seule chose de sûre pour elle en cet instant, c'est que pour eux, la chasse était apparemment bonne aujourd'hui. Elle essaya de lutter vaillamment contre la toxine qui paralysait son organisme peu à peu, mais rien n'y fit, elle finit par s'endormir, sa dernière pensée allant vers Legolas.

* * *

L'elfe avait du mal à supporter la chaleur cuisante du soleil, la capuche relevée, il plissait les yeux sous la morsure du soleil. Et mettant sa main en visière, il déclara soulagé :

« Les traces sont encore visibles, heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de vent pour les effacer encore. Et plus loin, je vois quelque chose ressemblant à des arbres !

E Et bien c'est pas trop tôt ! Je cuis moi sous ce fichu soleil ! Pas un soupçon d'ombre ou d'eau ! Quel est donc ce pays infernal ?! Crois-moi Legolas que si elle n'est pas morte, c'est moi qui la tuerait de nous avoir embarqué dans une aventure pareille ! »

Legolas eut un petit rire à sa saute d'humeur, car il pensait comme lui. Il avait beau l'aimer, là, il était clair que ce qu'elle leur faisait subir était tout de même très rude. En même temps, elle n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'on la suive, et ne elle ne soupçonnait même pas que quelqu'un était à sa recherche. Aramorë les suivait tête basse, il avait beaucoup de mal à suivre le mouvement. Il avait besoin d'eau rapidement. Ils avancèrent difficilement dans le sable profond et brûlant. Et après des heures d'une lutte acharnée contre les éléments, ils arrivèrent enfin au point d'eau. Et leur réaction fut la même que celle qu'eut Elenluinë la veille. Ils en profitèrent pour récupérer un peu à l'ombre des arbres aux longues feuilles effilées comme des aiguilles pour certains. Malgré la chaleur, la souffrance, l'elfe ne manqua pas de souligner la beauté des lieux, et un sourire lumineux envahit son visage fatigué. Un bruit attira l'attention de Legolas, quelque chose venait vers eux rapidement. Les sons étouffés ressemblaient à des bruits de sabots frappant le sol. Bandant son arc, visant les ombres des bois denses et exotiques qui leur faisaient face, son coeur défaillit quand il vit Vailima déboucher sur eux au galop, seul. L'elfe rattrapa la bête, et son expression se figea. Il était ans bride ni selle, et ses yeux révulsés montraient qu'il avait eu peur de quelque chose. Il le calma avec de douces paroles elfiques, et caressant son chanfrein, il détailla son regard.

« Elle s'est servi de son pouvoir sur lui, je le sens. Elle a du être en danger, et lui dire de rentrer ! Par les Valars ! » pesta Legolas fou d'inquiétude.

Il suivit les traces fraîches laissées par le cheval, et ils remontèrent la piste jusque là où elle s'était éveillée. Là ils récupérèrent ses affaires, et Legolas harnacha Vailima qui les suivit sagement. Puis ils poussèrent plus loin, et ce que vit Legolas ne cessait de faire croître ses appréhensions. Des animaux morts, des branches arrachées, des traces de chariots. Il vit à proximité une fléchette plantée dans un tronc d'arbre. Il s'approcha, et l'arrachant du bois, il porta la pointe à son nez, et grimaça. Jetant le projectile à terre, il déclara :

« Empoisonnée, ou autre ! Je ne sais pas dans quoi elle s'est fourvoyée, mais là j'ai réellement peur !

\- Suivons les traces, nous aurons peut-être de la chance et nous retrouverons ceux qui ont fait cela ».

L'elfe hocha la tête en regardant le nain, et ils continuèrent leur route. Les traces s'enfonçaient vers le Sud-Ouest, et de plus en plus profondes elles témoignaient que le chargement était de plus en plus lourd. Ils débouchèrent sur un flot lumineux aveuglant, et ils se figèrent. La piste reprenait le désert qu'ils avaient délaissé un peu plus tôt. Legolas sentit tout espoir se volatiliser en lui, et il tomba à genoux, abattu. Gimli se rapprocha de lui, et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule, il fit sombrement :

« Si elle a été menée à la Citée Corsaire d'Umbar, elle va être vendue, ou pire. Mais devons-nous nous lancer à sa recherche comme cela ? Nous ne savons pas si nous allons trouver de l'eau ou des vivres ….

\- Je le sais Gimli … mais je me suis fait une promesse, celle de la retrouver. Je prendrais un peu de repos, et je repartirai. Je la retrouverai mon ami, quoi qu'il m'en coûte ! le regard du prince si fit si dur et déterminé, qu'il sut qu'il irait jusqu'au bout.

\- Après tout, nous ne sommes pas des Hommes, nous avons bien plus de force et de résistance qu'eux ! Lança Gimli d'un ton enjoué.

\- Oui en effet ! » renchérit Legolas en se relevant.

Il fixa son attention sur le désert qui leur faisait front, et il murmura « Je te retrouverai, et je sais de toutes façons, qu'ils risquent de regretter tôt ou tard, ce qu'ils ont fait. Tiens bon jusque là ….»

* * *

_« Poussez ! Poussez ! » la voix de la sage-femme intimait des ordres si simples à suivre, pourtant, ce combat était acharné et semblait perdu d'avance. La femme hurla encore une fois, tendit qu'elle sentait son bas-ventre se déchirer de toutes parts. Délivrant petit à petit l'être qui allait enfin voir le jour. Après de longues minutes, elle sentit la délivrance couler en elle comme une renaissance. Exténuée, trempée de sueur, elle leva les yeux vers son mari qui la couvait d'un regard inquiet et amoureux. Elle tendit la main, et il la lui prit en la serrant tendrement. Elle entendit les pleurs du bébé s'élever dans la pièce, et encore un peu sonnée par l'épuisement, elle eut à peine conscience qu'on le lui déposait sur la poitrine. La sage-femme lui dit avec une voix emplie de bonheur « C'est une belle petite fille, en bonne santé et vigoureuse ! » la femme plongea son regard dans les yeux de son enfant, dont la chevelure était étonnamment claire. Elle leva les yeux vers son époux, et celui-ci vint l'embrasser, et déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne du bébé qui gazouillait contre le giron de sa mère. _

_« Regarde Núrnen, regarde comme elle est belle ! _

_\- Elle tient de son père Aerandir, répondit-elle avec un sourire fatigué. Et elle a hérité de ta magnifique chevelure dorée apparemment. » _

_L'elfe eut un air de fierté à cette annonce, très heureux que sa fille ait hérité de quelque chose de lui d'aussi flagrant. Il vint prendre place sur le matelas aux côtés de sa femme, et étant au petit soin, il occulta totalement ce qui se passait autours d'eux. _

_« Nous l'appellerons Niphredil …. _

_\- Quel beau nom, elle le portera à merveille, j'en suis persuadée. » chuchota Núrnen. _

_Aerandir fixa son épouse de ses yeux clairs brillants d'une joie incommensurable. Elle venait de lui offrir le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse rêvé. Et le sourire qu'affichait sa femme, était un cadeau inestimable, elle qui était souvent d'humeur sombre et distante. Elle serra sa fille contre elle, et elle fredonna un air elfique, que lui-même lui avait appris, il y avait si longtemps déjà. _

_« Qui aurait pu croire, toi qui m'a sauvé des eaux, que tu serais le père de mon enfant ? _

_\- Personne ! Et c'est cela qui est fabuleux, et qui fait ma fierté ! Ma femme ! Lança-t-il en venant lui embrasser le front. _

_\- Tu as tant perdu à cause de moi …. _

_\- Non, j'ai tout gagné au contraire …. » fit-il tendrement, en venant coller son front contre le sien. _

_Il plongea son regard dans les orbes bleu marine de son épouse, et il se revit, un nombre effarant de décennies plus tôt, alors qu'il naviguait suite à la chute de Númenór, à la recherche de survivants. Il les avaient trouvé elle et sa mère, sur un escarpement rocheux qui surgissait de la mer telle la dent d'un animal fabuleux. Il n'oublierait jamais la beauté d'Elanor, et le précieux fardeau qu'elle protégeait. Quand il avait croisé le regard de l'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé de la noyade, il avait su que son destin serait à ses côtés. Elanor était venue avec eux, était restée de longues années. Il savait qu'elle était magicienne, et beaucoup la craignaient. Elle lui avait expliqué son histoire, et il lui avait promis de veiller sur sa fille. Elle avait donné le joyau à son héritière alors adolescente, et était reparti sur la mer, seule. Plus personne ne la revit jamais. A présent, cette enfant sauvée de eaux, lui en avait offert une à son tour, et l'elfe ne pourrait jamais suffisamment la remercier. Tout n'avait pas été joué d'avance, mais ils avaient réussi à faire accepter leur union. Après tout, il n'était qu'un marin, un charpentier aux services de Círdan. Ce dernier avait consenti à le laisser partir, lui donnant sa bénédiction, et ils étaient descendu plus au Sud. Elanor lui ayant expliqué que sa fille, et ses filles après elles, devaient se tenir le plus loin possible du Nord et des Rôdeurs de Númenor. Sans tout lui dire, il avait compris que sa lignée était étrange et devait rester secrète. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, respectant son silence. Père à présent, il comprit les craintes qui animaient Elanor, car avoir un enfant changeait la conception du monde. Núrnen émit un faible gémissement, et Aerandir sentit son coeur se vriller quand il la vit aussi pale, la sage-femme accourut alors, l'air affolé. Et il vit le bas du lit se teinter peu à peu de rouge. Les yeux de Núrnen brillèrent de larmes, et fixant son attention sur lui, elle chuchota :_

_ « Si .. si je ne m'en sors pas … veille sur elle mon amour … »_

_ Aerandir agrippa la main de son épouse fermement, lui sommant de rester en vie. Elle entendit l'enfant pleurer sur sa poitrine, puis un voile noir s'abattit sur ses yeux bleu outre-mer. Aerandir paniqua quand il vit la sage-femme ameuté toute une cohorte de médecins. On le fit se lever, l'arrachant à sa femme et à sa fille, et on le mit dehors alors que la pièce bourdonnait d'exclamations aux augures funestes. Après de longues heures, la sage-femme revint, lui disant qu'une chose incroyable était survenue. Que la gemme bleue que portait Núrnen, lui avait sauvé la vie. Qu'elle dormait à présent. Elle somnolait dans un état de fatigue proche de la mort, mais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Quand il rentra à nouveau dans la pièce, tous le dévisagèrent comme si ils avaient vu un fantôme, et il vit qu'elle dormait dans un lit propre, elle-même nettoyée et l'enfant était tendrement accolée contre son sein. Il demanda à tout le monde de sortir, et admirant la femme qu'il avait toujours chéri, il se mit à pleurer. Il avait eu si peur de la perdre. Et maintenant ? Maintenant ils devraient sûrement partir, car le secret de Núrnen allait s'ébruiter. Qu'importe les départs, du moment qu'il les avait toutes deux avec lui. Les années étaient passées, comme un rêve. Niphredil était devenue une jeune-femme magnifique. Sa longue chevelure blanche encadrait un regard bleu azur, et tous ceux qui croisaient sa route, avaient du mal à détacher leur attention de sa personne. Elle attirait les convoitises, car en plus d'être belle, elle était douée pour nombre de choses, tout comme les elfes savaient l'être. Elle avait hérité ceci de son père. Et de sa mère, les pouvoirs et savoirs ancestraux, qu'elle lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Aujourd'hui, c'était son dix-huitième anniversaire, et Núrnen lui offrait la pierre bleue qui lui était destinée. Le village était là, fêtant l'événement, et tous riaient et chantaient, car le petit bourg de pêcheur était soudé. Certains elfes, amis de son père, étaient venu pour l'occasion, et parmi les invités se trouvait un homme qu'elle avait déjà vu avec son père de nombreuses fois. Il faisait parti des rôdeurs du Nord, car Aerandir avait fait connaissance avec eux avant la disparition de l'île. Il avait gardé le contact avec certains, triés sur le volet, sans jamais rien leur dire concernant les origines de sa femme. Cet homme était plus âgé, mais ses traits étaient beaux et bienveillants, des cheveux noirs, et des yeux verts semblable à des émeraudes. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, mais ils avaient fait le serment de se marier dès l'anniversaire passé. Ils avaient d'ailleurs consommé leur union future, la veille. Trop épris l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pu attendre, et ces instants magiques où ils avaient entrelacé leur corps intimement, faisait battre le coeur de Niphredil comme une ivresse immortelle. Elle dansait avec lui, des étoiles plein les yeux, totalement amoureuse, et lui de même. Parlant déjà de leurs projets une fois mariés et installés. Tandis que les festivités battaient leur plein, des cris s'élevèrent au sud de la bourgade, et des fumées noires vinrent masquer le ciel. La panique s'éleva, et les hommes prirent leurs armes. Les Corsaires d'Umbar étaient là. Ils pillèrent, tuèrent, enlevèrent tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Niphredil fut attrapé, et elle vit son père et son amant tomber en essayant de la défendre. Sa mère et elle furent jetées dans une cale sombre et humide, avec d'autres femmes qui pleuraient de peur et de chagrin. Pétrifiée d'épouvante la fille à la chevelure blanche sut que sa vie venait de changer. Elle remarqua une ouverture, et se hissant tant bien que mal, elle vit son village rasé, et nombres de ses amis fauchés, gisaient sans vie dans la poussière et le sable. Elle se laissa choir sur les planches sales, et voyant sa mère, elle se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Mais Núrnen avait l'air absent, son esprit comme à jamais intouchable, perdu d'un espace qui la coupait de ce qui se produisait autours d'elle. Elle mourut de chagrin quelques jours plus tard, et les corsaires balancèrent son corps par-dessus bord, sous les yeux horrifiés de leur fille. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils les débarquèrent comme des animaux dans un port insalubre. Ils les regroupèrent sur de haut tréteaux, les lavèrent avec des seaux d'eau salée, et sa chevelure dénué de crasse, étincela dès-lors à la lumière du soleil. Repérée, elle fut l'objet d'enchères mirobolantes, et elle fut vendue à un riche seigneur Haradrim, qui la fit sienne à peine achetée. Elle pleura longuement, écorchée vive dans son coeur et ses chairs, animant en elle, une haine sans égale. Et ce que nul ne savait, c'est qu'en son sein, germait déjà le fruit de sa vengeance. Sa seule et unique nuit avec son amour perdu, avait implanté la graine d'une autre vie. Et son héritière, allait devenir la plus effroyable guerrière que les terres d'Harad connurent. Elle mit au monde une autre fille, prisonnière dans une chambre fastueuse, où elle se battit pour ne pas mourir, afin d'inculquer à sa descendante, tous les savoirs qu'elle connaissaient, et peut-être même, plus encore. Tandis que les cris de sa délivrance se répercutaient dans la grande pièce où s'affairaient les médecins._ Elenluinë souffrait mille morts avec elle. Pleurant, ressentant au plus profond de son être sa rancœur, sa douleur, sa peine, son amour perdu.

* * *

Elle se réveilla brusquement, ballottée sans douceur contre une barre en métal. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et la première chose qu'elle ressentit fut la soif. Une soif abominable qui avait desséché ses lèvres. Elle eut la nausée, encore prise par des vertiges lancinants. Elle entendit une voix féminine un peu bourrue s'exclamer :

« T'inquiètes pas ma grande ! Ça va passer ! Ça passe toujours ! »

Elle redressa la tête, et elle vit qu'elle était assise, ou plutôt ,affalée dans une sorte de chariot en bois, dont les murs étaient des barreaux en acier rouillé. Dont un lui rentrait cruellement dans les chairs. Les secousses dues au voyage inconfortable accentuaient les nausées qu'elle ressentait. Elle vit qu'ils étaient une dizaine entassés dans cette prison sur roues. Des hommes, des femmes et une … naine. C'est elle qui avait du lui parler. Elle avait le même accent un peu rocailleux que détenait Gimli. Tout ce beau monde était tracté par des chevaux maigrelets, dont l'état faisait de la peine à voir. Autours d'eux des cavaliers, sur des chevaux puissants mais aussi des dromadaires, s'activaient. Et en arrière plan un désert blanc, une mer de dunes, qui présageait la soif et la mort pour un voyageur égaré. Prisonnière, voilà ce qu'elle était à présent. Et bien que l'envie de tout exploser vint la secouer, la drogue était trop présente dans son organisme encore, et elle sombra à nouveau. Elle reprit consciente en s'étouffant, quelqu'un essayait de la faire boire avec force, et elle faillit s'étrangler tandis que le goulot de la bouteille déversait une quantité importante de liquide, qui coula en partie sur son menton.

_ « Fais attention ! L'eau est précieuse ici ! »_ s'écria une voix masculine dont elle ne comprenait pas la langue. Elle toussa, et reprenant vivement ses esprit, elle s'avisa qu'elle était enchaînée. Elle tira automatique sur ses menottes aux poignets et chevilles, et elle entendit la voix du même homme hurler quelque chose du fond de la tente où ils étaient tous.

« Détache-moi, donne-moi une lame espèce d'enfoiré, et je t'apprendrai la langue moi ! » cracha-t-elle dans sa direction. Ses sombres rêveries et sa captivité, alimentant de nouveaux les parts les plus obscures de sa personnalité. La naine eut un petit rire, et dit dans un commun un peu rouillé :

« Ho mais ne t'en fais pas ma grande ! Ça va v'nir, et plus tôt qu'tu peux l'croire ! » Elle avait l'air plutôt à l'aise parmi tous ces prisonniers, comme si elle en avait l'habitude. Elle la détailla quelques secondes. Elle était petite et râblée, comme un nain mais avec des traits féminins. De longs cheveux blond, presque roux, attachés en deux longues nattes qui encadraient son visage rond. Elle portait les éléments d'une armure incomplète. Une cotte de maille, des bottes, le reste était en cuir épais un peu usé. Elenluinë décela chez elle une barbe fine, un duvet un peu dense comparé à une femme normale, et sut que tout ce qu'on disait sur les femmes Naines, était vrai. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'ambre, et son air farouche prouvait qu'elle n'était pas tendre.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Laisse tomber l'vouvoiement ici ma grande ! On est tous logés à la même enseigne !

\- Qui est !

\- Esclave ! Ça s'voit pas ? Et pour t'répondre, j'mappelle Dís !

\- Un noble nom ! Moi c'est Elenluinë …

\- Fichtre ! Un nom d'elfe chez une humaine ! Ça c'est fort ! »

L'homme vint vers eux, en leur gueulant dessus, et sans le comprendre, Elen sut qu'il leur demander de se taire. Son air farouche était ancré dans une face halée et burinée par le soleil. Il portait des habits sombres, et un large cimeterre à sa ceinture faite d'étoffe rouge. Il repartit, et Elen murmura à l'attention de la naine :

« Je sais, et si il y a bien une chose que te promets, c'est de nous sortir de là !

\- L'espoir fait vivre ma grande ! L'espoir fait vivre …. » L'homme revint à grand pas, et lui infligea une gifle lourde, qui retentit dans toute la tente, attisant la curiosité de chacun. Il s'attendait qu'elle pleure, ou qu'elle soit effrayée peut-être, ce qui expliquerait pour quelle raison, il se figea quand elle lui lança un regard noir, terriblement provocateur. Trois hommes dans le fond, plus richement habillés regardaient la scène, et l'un d'eux dit :

_« Elle fait partie de la race des guerriers. _

_\- C'est une femme ! Aucune femme n'est une guerrière, Adiusit !_

_\- Tu oublies la Reine Balafrée mon ami !_ Déclara en riant Adiusit

_\- Démone ! Traîtresse ! Qu'elle périsse avec tous ses descendants !_ Cracha son ami réellement en colère.

_\- Elle a conquis sa liberté Faredj, et a mené une grande nation …_ fit calmement Adiusit.

_\- Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fut aussi mauvaise qu'un homme, et même pire ! Je n'ai aucun respect pour ce qu'elle fut !_

_\- Et tu crois que nous méritons plus de respect en les traitant ainsi ! »_Déclara le troisième qui observait Elenluinë de loin, quelque chose d'indéfinissable retenant son attention.

Cette dernière porta les yeux sur eux, et son souffle se coupa, tant il reconnut dans ses traits, ceux de Thielli, la grande reine dont ils venaient de parler. Il n'en dit rien à ses amis, puis il reprit :

« Le grand marché à lieu demain, préparons-les et classons-les, je ne veux pas perdre de temps ! » Puis il sortit de dessous la tente, l'air sombre.


	11. Les Lois du Désert

Legolas regardait le cours de l'eau, rêveur. Ses songes le menèrent vers l'été passé, où aux côtés d'un fleuve, il avait vécu un des plus beaux moments de sa longue existence. Comme tout ceux qu'il avait partagé avec Elle. Même dans les contreforts du Gouffre de Helm, alors qu'il tâtonnait prudemment le terrain pour pouvoir l'approcher. Fière, solitaire, si belle dans ses apparats de femme sauvage et indomptable. Même avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui s'était passé, même en ces instants-là, il savait déjà que leur destins seraient mêlés. Peut-être n'avait-il pas vu jusque là. Jusque cet instant où, vaincu d'amour, ce dernier se dévoila à lui, et qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Cela avait été long, étrange, et fascinant. Son premier baiser, sa première étreinte, ses souvenirs vinrent étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire tendre. Qui fut vite balayé par une angoisse atroce, qui lui vrilla le coeur. Gimli fumait sa pipe, tranquillement assis près du feu, et l'elfe revint à sa côtés. Il allait s'asseoir quand tout d'un coup, un bruit lui fit prendre son arc, et armant une flèche, il héla :

« Qui va là ?! »

Des ombres dans les ombres, alors que les feuillages denses se mirent à osciller gracieusement. Legolas soupira de soulagement quand il vit Elladan et Elrohi,r s'avancer vers eux calmement, suivit de leur cheval respectif.

« Ce n'est que nous Legolas ! Fit Elladan avec un radieux sourire.

\- Bigre ! Si on m'avait dit que je serai si heureux de voir des elfes un jour ! S'exclama Gimli en se relevant presque d'un bond, réellement satisfait de les revoir.

\- Et moi de voir un nain ! Lança Elrohir en riant un peu.

\- Qu'en est-il Legolas ? » Demanda alors Elladan soucieux.

Ils prirent place auprès du feu, et Legolas vit leurs cheveux dégoulinants, nul doute qu'ils avaient du se rafraîchir avant de continuer. L'elfe blond plongea ses yeux dans les flammes hypnotiques de l'âtre, et d'une voix tendue il expliqua :

« Elle était ici, je crois que nous l'avons d'ailleurs perdu de peu. Nous avons trouvé des indices plus loin. Mais cela ne présage rien de bon. Nous pensons qu'elle a été faite prisonnière, sûrement par un groupe d'Haradrims partit en chasse.

\- Elle nous aura vraiment tout fait ! Pesta Elladan en colère pour le coup. Heureusement père a compris le problème dès que nous avons reçu le message de Minas Tirith.

\- Vous avez fait incroyablement vite ! Fit Gimli stupéfait.

\- Oui, nous pouvons dire merci à nos vaillants destriers, qui ont d'ailleurs grand besoin de repos.

\- Nous pensions repartir demain à l'aube, déclara Legolas pensif.

\- En pleine journée ?s'étonna Elladan

\- Disons que j'espère que nous tomberons sur un endroit où nous reposer, à un moment ou un autre … fit Legolas laconiquement.

\- Si je ne vous connaissais pas, Legolas, je jurerai que vous avez abandonné la partie ! »

Legolas regarda Elrohir, et ses yeux clairs le trahirent. Le jumeau se figea, et retenant son souffle un instant, puis il soupira longuement. Comprenant peut-être le point de vue de l'Héritier de l'ancien Mirkwood.

« Tant de dangers nous attendent, que je crains pour nos vies, alors imaginez pour une mortelle … murmura Legolas douloureusement

\- Une mortelle qui a survécu à l'enfer Legolas ! Une telle marque ne s'oublie pas aussi facilement. Je me soucie plus de son état psychologique quand nous la retrouverons, que de sa survie. Car à moins qu'il n'arrive une chose insurmontable, elle fera tout pour survivre, c'est une battante ! Lança Elladan sûr de lui.

\- Une battante qui se croit seule Elladan ... Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerais, je me suis fait la promesse de la retrouver.

\- Et nous vous aiderons dans votre tâche Prince Legolas ! » Jura Elrohir dignement.

Les elfes échangèrent un signe de tête qui scella leur serment, et ils finirent de se reposer. Les jumeaux appréciant les nouveaux paysages qui accueillaient leur regard, se délectant des merveilles qu'ils leur offraient. Ils allèrent se promener un peu dans la majestueuse forêt humide, fascinés par toute la faune qui s'activait la nuit. Quand ils revinrent, ils trouvèrent Legolas toujours près du feu, et un nain affalé sur le sol, ronflant à tout rompre. Ils se demandèrent comment un elfe pouvait supporter un tel vacarme. C'est peut-être en cet instant qu'ils réalisèrent à quel point Legolas pouvait différer de ceux de son peuple sur certains points. Et les jumeaux surent que ces nombreuses années aux côtés des Hommes, y étaient pour quelque chose. Il était plus ouvert, plus patient, et surtout moins hautain. C'était l'évidence même que leur petite protégée soit conquise par cela. Ils eurent un sourire attendri en voyant le visage de leur ami si transfiguré par le trouble et la crainte. Ils se jugèrent qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour que ces deux êtres, aient un devenir heureux ensemble.

* * *

Des gémissements et des cris la réveillèrent. Elle s'aperçut que l'aube était là. Instinctivement elle riva son regard vers le ciel, se levant au milieu des esclaves qui dormaient dans une cage au dehors. Dès que l'étoile Eärendil fut à portée de sa vue, elle porta sa main à son médaillon instinctivement, et le serra à travers ses vêtements. Dís la détaillait en silence, elle avait reconnu ses traits dès qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle n'était certaine de rien. Séparées par les corps allongés qui dormaient plus ou moins bien, elle ne bougea pas pour la rejoindre. Il était dangereux qu'on les voit proches. Elen entendit du bruit sur la droite, et elle riva son regard sur les ombres de l'aurore. Le campement n'était pas immense, mais il devait y avoir au moins une vingtaine d'hommes et tout autant de femmes. Sans parler des esclaves et des bêtes. C'était de toutes évidences un peuple nomade, qui vivait de leur maigre troupeau, et du commerce. Celui des esclaves en faisait partie. Et elle avait trouvé le moyen de se fourvoyer là-dedans, elle se maudit de sa stupidité. Des gens bougèrent dans une tente, et on ramena une femme dans la cage, la jetant comme une malpropre sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et vu la beauté de cette étrangère, Elen déglutit avec effort quand elle comprit ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Elle frissonna, ses souvenirs venant la fouetter violemment. Jamais plus elle ne subirait ceci, elle trouverait le moyen de se donner la mort avant, si cela devait s'avérer. Elle huma l'air nocturne, et aima les fragrances du désert, le sable humide caressé par une brise tiède. Cet endroit était magnifique. Le soleil se levant sur l'horizon habillait d'or toutes les dunes alentours. Le ciel se dégradait dans des nuances pastels pour s'unir avec les mauves de la nuit encore présente. Elle repensa à la veille. Après son altercation avec leur geôlier, ils les avaient menés dans des tentes, et les avaient inspectés de haut en bas. Ils avaient voulu voir son corps, et elle s'était débattue avec hargne pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Ce qui lui avait valu un bon coup sur la tête et une sieste de quelques minutes. Bien évidemment, pendant ce temps-là ils avaient eu tout le loisir d'arriver à leur fin. Contre toute attente, ils l'avaient séparés des femmes pour la mettre avec les hommes et la naine. Son collier avait attiré la convoitise, mais Dís lui avait rapporté que la gemme les avait brûlé dès-lors qu'ils avaient essayé de s'en emparer. Ensuite, elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait été mise de côté car « impropre à la consommation ». Ce qui voulait clairement dire, que personne n'achèterait une esclave avec des cicatrices pareilles pour la balancer dans un bordel, ou faire l'objet d'une vente quelconque, afin de devenir l'objet sexuel d'un Seigneur Haradrim. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle pouvait remercier son corps d'être ainsi. Du coup, il se servirait d'elle pour le spectacle. Celui des combats. D'après ce que lui avait détaillé Dís, cela pouvait se faire de trois façons. Soit les combattants s'affrontaient libre dans une arène en face à face, ou enchaînés dans deux cercles bien distincts, ou encore, ils devaient affronter des animaux. Pour cette dernière option, Elen leur réserverait sûrement une belle surprise. Elle étudia la situation. Elle avait pensé à se servir de son pouvoir, mais elle ne le contrôlait pas encore assez bien, du coup, elle devait être plus maline pour une fois. Vu qu'il serait inutile de contrôler une ou deux personnes, elle avait opté pour un essai à grande échelle. Il fallait que le chaos soit total, et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le soleil toucha son visage, et descendit le long de son corps lentement, l'habillant de teintes chaudes, et son visage aurait pu passé pour basané en cet instant. Le coeur de la naine se serra, il n'y avait plus de doute, elle lui ressemblait. Elen dut sentir son attention, car elle tourna la tête de son côté. Voyant que la femme l'observait, elle vint vers elle, louvoyant entre les corps étendus, faisant des trésor d'agilité et d'équilibre pour ne réveiller personne. Dís la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et déclara :

« Il n'est pas bon qu'on nous voit ensemble !

\- Tu sais parler plusieurs langues c'est ça ?!

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Quand on sera en combat, toi et moi ..

\- Qui t'dis qu'on sera l'une contre l'autre ? La coupa rudement la naine.

\- Parce que je suis certaine que ces malades adoreront voir deux femmes se battre l'une contre l'autre ! Donc, au moment où je poserai mon arme à terre, bouche-toi les oreilles.

\- Me boucher les oreilles ?! Répéta la naine perplexe

\- Oui discute pas et fais-moi confiance ! Intima Elen d'une voix presque sèche.

\- T'sais ma grande ! On t'a jamais dit que tu r'semblais à une reine d'antan ?! Une vraie peau d'vache, mais qui a contribué à la libération des femmes dans son pays !

\- Je sais qu'une de mes aïeules a été reine, mais je ne sais si ça a un lien.

\- Pour sûr qu'ç'a en un ! Tu lui ressemble trop ! Et prie pour qu'personne s'en aperçoive ! »

Un des geôlier tapa contre une des barre en fer, leur sommant de se taire, ce qu'elles firent. Les autres esclaves furent réveillés, et on leur donna une maigre ration de céréales trempées dans de l'eau avec des raisins secs. Un des deux repas de la journée. Tous se jetèrent sur les gamelles à moitié remplies, sauf Elen et Dís qui vinrent lentement, à la fin, pour rester les plus dignes possible face à cette inhumanité. Elles mangèrent côtes à côtes en silence.

Sous l'une des grandes tentes de bédouins, deux des trois hommes de la veille les espionnaient.

_« Ces deux-là feront un joli combat Afalkay !_Dit Faredj en tendant un index vers les deux femmes.

_\- Je ne sais pas, ce ne serait pas judicieux de donner nos meilleurs atouts dès le début …_ fit Afalkayen se grattant le menton, sa barbe naissante le démangeant. _De plus, j'ai des projets pour la grande brune._

_\- Quoi ? La prendre pour femme ?!_ Ironisa son ami. _Elle n'est pas digne de toi ! De plus, il y a de plus belles esclaves dans le lot !_

_\- Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, je ne veux pas qu'on l'abîme, du moins pour l'instant. Ce joyau m'intéresse._

_\- Ha je te reconnais bien là fieffé filou ! Toujours attiré parce qui brille hein !_ S'exclama Faredj en repartant sous la tente en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_\- Oui, tout ce qui brille en effet …. »_ répéta Afalkay songeur.

Il sortit et s'approcha de la cage pour étudier les esclaves. Des jumelles d'une beauté incomparable se soutenaient mutuellement, et il eut un sinistre sourire en les voyant. Elles avaient un regard félin, de longs cils noirs encadrant des iris verts, des cheveux noirs et bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Aussi graciles que des gazelles. Nul doute qu'il obtiendrait un superbe prix pour la paire. Il donna des ordres et le campements commença à s'affairer. Les tentes furent pliées, les troupeaux regroupés, et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, les esclaves furent remis dans le chariot, et ceux qui n'avaient pas survécus dans la nuit, furent laissés sans sépulture aux soins du soleil et des charognards. Elen regarda les cadavres s'éloigner peu à peu, des larmes venant assaillir le coin de ses yeux. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure, qu'elle montre un signe de faiblesse. Elle détourna le regard, et pour se donner courage, elle focalisa son esprit vers le seul être qui emplissait ses pensées. Un elfe blond, qui, elle ne le savait pas, risquait tout pour la retrouver. Elle colla l'arrière de sa tête contre les barreaux, et regardant l'horizon, elle soupira. Elle s'en voulait, réellement. Peut-être aurait-elle du passer plus de temps avec lui, et profiter un maximum de ces instants précieux. Il lui manquait, atrocement même, elle lui avait fallu tout ceci pour se rendre à quel point elle pouvait l'aimer. Là qu'il était sûrement reparti vers son peuple. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être une elfe. Belle, gracieuse, douée, bénies de tellement de bienfaits. Mais elle avait du supporter tout ce qu'elle était, son imperfection, son passé si douloureux. Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'un homme, un elfe qui plus est, aurait pu la trouver intéressante …. voire attirante ? Elle retint l'envie de pleurer qui la démangea à nouveau. Elle avait tout gâché, et elle mourait sûrement pour avoir commis une telle faute. Elle se souvint de la nuit à Edoras, et grimaça sous le souvenir de leurs corps si proches l'un de l'autre. Elle aurait du aller jusqu'au bout cette fameuse soirée …. oui … elle aurait du ….

* * *

« Quelle chaleur ! C'est intenable ! Grommela Gimli.

\- Il est sûr qu'avec le métal que vous portez sur le dos, la traversée ne doit pas être très confortable ! Fit Elrohir goguenard. Vous feriez mieux de retirer tout ceci.

\- Et me retrouver nu ! Hors de question ! Par le marteau de Durin ! Faudrait bien qu'un cataclysme me tombe dessus pour ça ! »

Un tintement de clochettes retint leur attention, ils se figèrent dans le sable, là où les traces du chariots d'esclave se tenait et s'étalait à perte de vue. Les chevaux en main les suivaient tranquillement, les oreilles attentives tout de même. Le bruit se rapprochait d'eux lentement, et au sommet d'une dune, ils virent en contre-jour une masse imposante venir vers eux. La chose se figea, suivit d'autres ombres plus petites, et une voix s'éleva, parlant un langage commun un peu écorché par l'accent :

« Hey là-bas ! Tout va bien ?! »

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent les uns les autres, très surpris d'entendre ce dialecte en ces lieux. Ils gravirent la dune prudemment, et arrivés à la hauteur de l'étranger, ils purent voir son visage, et la bête exotique qui lui servait de monture. L'animal était beige, avec un long cou gracile, une bosse sur le dos, des membres cagneux et de large pieds ressemblant de loin à des sabots. Sa tête était allongée avec de grands yeux noirs placides, et il ne cessait de mastiquer. L'homme était un homme riche à première vue. Les atours de sa monture étaient de métal précieux, et lui même portaient des étoffes de belle facture. Tout dans l'or et le pourpre. Il avait le visage très bronzé, mais ses yeux clairs trahissaient ses origines, ainsi que ses traits. Il devait appartenir aux peuples des Hommes du Nord. Des Edains. Mais étrangement, il était venu vivre ici, dans ces contrées hostiles qui martyrisaient les chairs des quatre amis.

« Je m'appelle Adhughmas, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Adhu ! Que font trois elfes et un nain si loin dans le Sud ?

\- Qui vous dit que nous sommes des elfes ? Demanda Elladan dont le visage était camouflé par sa grande capuche.

\- Bah ! On me la fait pas à moi, vos vêtements pour commencer, ensuite vos arcs, vos flèches, et même vos lames. Sans parler de vos chevaux, ils n'ont pas les traits caractéristiques des nôtres. Ils sont moins fins et moins racés, si je puis me permettre. Vous devriez être un peu plus discrets si vous ne voulez pas finir votre tête fichée en haut d'une pique. Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici, et vous le savez ! Que faites-vous en ces lieux? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à risquer si bêtement vos vies ?

\- Nous sommes à la recherche de quelqu'un que nous avons perdu de vue il y a quelque jour, une femme. » déclara simplement Legolas qui détaillait l'homme, essayant de deviner si oui ou non ils pouvaient lui faire confiance.

L'homme siffla longuement, et son visage se contracta dans une drôle de grimace. Rivant son regard sur le lointain, il déclara sombrement :

« Alors j'espère pour elle qu'elle était vieille et moche, sinon je crains le pire. Je vais au grand marché itinérant de la fin d'année. Il y a là-bas des ventes d'esclaves, de bêtes, de tout un tas de trucs, qu'importe du moment que ça se marchande ! Et il y a les combats !

\- Les combats ? Releva Elrohir une singulière appréhension lui serrant le coeur.

\- Oui ! Des divertissements qui ont lieu entre chaque vente ! Des combattants contre des humains ou des animaux, dans une arène la plupart du temps un cercle fait de quidams assoiffés de sang les combats sont rarement mortels, mais cela arrive.

\- Elen … murmura Legolas, se doutant qu'elle finirait sûrement là-dedans.

\- Pardon ? Souleva Adhu en arquant un sourcil.

\- Non rien. Pourriez-vous nous y conduire Noble Marchand du Sud ? Demanda Elladan avec courtoisie.

\- Noble Marchand du Sud ! Reprit Adhu en se moquant. Je vous conseille de changer de manières si vous voulez survivre un jour de plus dans le désert. Ici le Roi du Gondor n'a pas d'autorité, et les gens de votre peuple sont depuis toujours craints et haïs. Sauf les vôtres Maître Nain, car vous avez toujours fait passé le commerce avant tout le reste ! Si vous voulez me suivre, allons-y, je suis certain que vos montures pourrons nous suivre, même avec cette chaleur. Moi aussi j'ai des bêtes, et elles m'ont coûté assez cher pour que j'en prenne le plus grand soin. Une fois là-bas on ne se connaît plus !

\- Pourquoi nous aider ? Demanda Legolas suspicieux.

\- Vous aider ? Fit Adhu en éclatant de rire à nouveau. Non ! Juste que vous avez assez de camelotes de valeur à refourguer si ils vous tuent ! Et je préfère que ce soit dans ma poche que dans la leur ! » et l'homme remit sa monture en route, la caravane reprenant le mouvement.

Legolas fit un pas en avant, et Elladan le retint par l'épaule . Le prince de Vertbois se retourna pour lui faire face, et l'héritier d'Elrond dit à voix basse :

« Pouvons-nous lui faire confiance Legolas ?

\- Non. Mais il est notre seul espoir. Il a de l'eau, des vivres, et il sait où il va. Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de le suivre.

\- C'est un sage raisonnement Legolas. Elen m'avait dit que vous étiez fin et féru d'esprit, j'en suis le témoin à présent … déclara Elrohir avec un doux sourire. »

Legolas s'en sentit enorgueilli, tant par la sincère déclaration de l'elfe brun en face de lui, que par les mots rapportés par ce dernier. Elen lui avait donc parlé de lui. Toutes ses pensées allèrent vers elle, et c'est avec un peu plus d'espoirs qu'il remonta Aramorë, Gimli derrière lui. Ils avancèrent alors en queue de caravane, dans un silence presque sacral, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire une fois là-bas. Ils arrivèrent après quelques heures sur le lieu où les Haradrims avaient campé, et le coeur de Legolas se serra à la vue des corps qui gisaient sans vie, légèrement recouvert par le sable, et déjà dévorés par les vautours. Il sauta de son cheval malgré les protestations de leur guide, et courut vers les cadavres. L'odeur était insoutenable, mais après une brève inspection, il soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Avec dégoût et regret il laissa les corps ainsi, et remontant en selle, il suivit à nouveau la caravane, les jumeaux et le nain, ravis eux aussi qu'Elen ne fasse pas partie de cette funèbre découverte.

* * *

Les regards coulaient sur eux, curieux, intrigués, malsains, jaugeant dès à présent la marchandise qui allait être mise en vente, avant même que le chariot ne s'arrête pour les libérer. Elen et Dís n'y faisaient même plus attention, car elles ne voulaient pas donner d'intérêt à ces gens. Leurs geôliers avançaient péniblement dans les tranchées serrées qui s'étaient faites à la hâte entre les étals. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, un millier d'âmes peut-être. Elen regarda autours d'elle, et son coeur se serra. Il y avait là, des femmes, des enfants, d'autres esclaves venant de diverses tribus. Si elle utilisait son pouvoir ici, il ne toucherait pas que des ennemis. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, soumise à un cruel dilemme. Si elle ne faisait rien, son sort serait pire que la mort. Il était hors de question qu'elle devienne un phénomène de foire, tout ça pour égayer les journées d'hommes en manque de sensations. Jamais elle ne le supporterait. Elle se demanda si elle pouvait retourner son pouvoir contre elle-même si c'était nécessaire. Se suicider, ou ordonner à son coeur d'arrêter de battre. Le collier l'en empêcherait sûrement. Elle se donna un peu de temps pour réfléchir, histoire de ne pas faire une de ces énormes bourdes dont elle avait le secret. Dís lui avait dit qu'elle averti tout le monde, ils attendraient tous son signal à présent. Levant vers elle des coups d'oeil inquiets et incrédules. Le soleil commençait à chauffer le fer sur lequel elle était appuyée, et elle se redressa lentement, essayant de garder l'équilibre dans ces mouvements chaotiques qui berçaient leur voyage. Ils s'arrêtèrent en périphérie de l'immense campement, et elle étudia les hommes qui s'activèrent pour monter les tentes. Une femme vint vers eux, leur donnant de l'eau. Une belle femme à la peau brune, des yeux noirs profonds et une chevelure qui sentait bon les huiles florales. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle portait une marque au fer rouge sur la peau au niveau du bras. Elen grimaça, car ils l'avaient marqué comme du bétail. La femme lui tendit une louche d'eau, qu'elle prit et bu en la remerciant. Le regard de l'esclave la figea, il y avait quelque chose de mort en elle, une lumière éteinte qui lui fit mal. Serrant le poing une fois qu'elle lui rendit l'ustensile, elle prit sa décision. Elle ici, vivante, ils ne feraient plus cela. Elle pensa à Dís et à elle-même, si elles étaient vendues, imprimeraient-ils leurs chairs de la sorte ? Non ! Pas une cicatrice de plus ! Elen sentit en elle gronder une haine et une colère qu'elle avait que peu ressenti dans sa vie. Comme si celles de ses ancêtres se mêlaient à la sienne. La gemme eut un infime scintillement bleu, que personne ne vit. Ils les sortirent, et les uns après les autres, ils furent lavés pour être le plus présentables. Ils tendirent une tenue à Elen et à sa nouvelle amie, en leur disant de se changer. Elen jeta les affaires au sol quand elle vit ce que c'était, mais un homme les ramassa et lui balança à travers le visage en hurlant.

« Fais c'qu'il te dit ! Faut que tu sois en forme pour me combattre !

\- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

\- Tu s'ras bien obligée, autrement ils nous tueront tout'les deux ! » lança Dís en haussant les épaules.

Elen la dévisagea, décidément cette femme l'intriguait. Elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment.

« Dís ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu es esclave ?

\- Trop d'temps ! Mais j'gage que j'paierai ma liberté tôt ou tard !

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te vendent dans un bordel ou autre ?

\- Moi ? S'exclama Dís en riant. Non ma grande ! Moi aussi j'suis pas bonne pour ça ! C'est gens du désert, ne mêlent pas leur sang avec des gens comme moi ! Tu as bien plus d'chance que ça t'arrive, qu'à moi ! »

Elen frissonna. Elle se changea rapidement, tournant le dos aux gardiens qui les reluquaient sans vergogne. A présent il était établi qu'elle ferait tout pour ce sortir d'ici, quoi qu'il en coûte. Elles étaient que peu vêtues en fait. Un bandeau pour camoufler leur poitrine, et une jupe fendue sur le côté pour qu'elles aient une liberté de mouvements, tout de même. Elen grimaça quand elle découvrit à quel point ses cicatrices étaient visibles. Mais le plus important aujourd'hui, n'était certes pas là. On les mena en plein centre du marché, et des combats avaient déjà lieux. Animant l'assemblée de cris d'enthousiasme, et l'argent circulait pour alimenter les paris. Les jumelles qui étaient avec elles, furent séparées de leur groupe pour être menées sur une estrade où les ventes d'esclaves étaient faites. Leur regard implorant perça le coeur d'Elen de part en part, il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Vite et bien. Saisie, elle passa devant un Oliphant qui somnolait paisiblement, son cornac flattant la bête docilement. L'ombre qu'offrait l'immense pachyderme était la bienvenue. Une huée puissante monta dans les airs alors qu'un des deux adversaires était au sol. On bouscula Elen à travers ces corps serrés et extatiques, et elle eut du mal à ne pas tourner de l'oeil dans toute cette agitation. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus rapide, et quand elle se trouva face au cercle vide où étaient les deux adversaires, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir. La chaleur, le bruit, la peur, tout cela ne donnait pas un bon mélange. Dís avait le visage fermé, apparemment déjà concentrée. Elle devait faire pareil, et se persuader que ce face à face ne serait qu'un entraînement de plus dans sa vie. Elle avait le potentiel pour se défendre, et faire quelques estropiés au besoin. Une musique s'éleva alors qu'on les menait au centre de l'arène de fortune. Ce serait un combat libre, ce qui bien évidemment l'arrangeait. Elen frémit un instant, quand elle reconnut dans les airs, les notes du morceau joué. Elles étaient semblables à celles utilisées pour sa danse. Elle eut un mystérieux sourire qui ancra une certaine perplexité chez son adversaire. Dís n'en menait pas large pour autant, car si son instinct disait vrai, la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle si elle était réellement une descendante de la fameuse reine allait sérieusement lui donner du fil à retordre. Du coin de l'oeil Elen vit l'estrade des enchères, et les jumelles étaient apparemment le sujet de spéculations incroyables, soulevant un engouement détestable. Il fallait qu'elles se dépêchent. Un homme s'avança au centre, entre la naine et elle. Il hurla des choses qui leur étaient incompréhensibles, mais qui anima l'assemblée, et déjà elle voyait les paris reprendre de plus belle. Tout ceci lui donna la nausée. Il fit un geste, et Dís lui fonça dedans comme un sanglier, avec tout autant de force. Elle la prit de plein fouet, et tombant à la renverse, et des cris exultèrent autours d'elles. Elle secoua la tête en grommelant :

« C'est ainsi que tu veux la jouer ? Très bien ! »

Dís lui lança un superbe sourire effronté et narquois, apparemment la naine voulait jauger ses capacités au combat. Soit. Elen visa en périphérie qu'il y avait des bâtons à leur disposition. Elle en prit un, puis se décontractant la nuque pour bien reprendre ses esprits, elle releva le menton, et se positionnant, elle fit un signe d'invite à la naine, qui eut un magnifique sourire guerrier en allant s'en saisir d'un également. Elen se concentra sur la musique qui s'élevait en fond, et calquant ses pieds dessus, elle commença son ballet quand Dís revint à la charge. Des murmures craintifs s'élevèrent, et certains la regardèrent avec méfiance.

_« Tu vois je te l'avais dit, de la race des guerrier ! _Dit Adiusit avec un sourire alors que les deux amis regardaient le combat.

Faredj cracha par terre, et déclara la voix emplie de haine :

_« Qu'on l'embroche et qu'elle crève dans cette arène ! Cette chienne a bien eu des descendants ! »_

Le troisième comparse était à l'estrade de la vente aux esclaves, et il ne voyait que du coin de l'oeil ce qui se déroulait sur la surface de combat. Cependant, quand il vit Faredj faire un signe à deux de leurs hommes, il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tandis que Dís et Elen se battaient remarquablement, provoquant une excitation rare, la naine se figea quand elle vit les deux gardes avancer, armés et pénétrant dans la zone de combat. Elle fronça les sourcils, et Elen suivit son regard. Ils s'approchèrent de cette dernière, et sans un mot, ils essayèrent de la tuer sans autre forme de procès, soulevant des cris de protestations et une indignation générale. Elen leur fit face, et réussissant à désarmer l'un d'eux avec son arme en bois, elle rattrapa le cimeterre, et le tua sur-le-champs. Des hurlements de colère et d'épouvante s'élevèrent, et la naine vint à son côté :

« Là ma grande tu nous a foutu dans d'beaux draps ! »

Les spectateurs dégagèrent, et Faredj fit un signe à d'autres hommes. L'arène s'était agrandie, laissant plus de place, et le deuxième garde fut tué par Dís, qui lui brisa la nuque après l'avoir mis à terre. Des cages furent ouvertes, et des animaux en sortirent. Des félins immenses qui se jetèrent sur elles crocs et griffes en avant. Des lions, et des panthères nota Elen surprise. Mais elle n'était pas là pour faire une thèse sur la faune locale. Tenant fermement son arme, elle leva un bras en direction des bêtes, et hurla un « STOP » qui figea les animaux d'un seul coup. Des exclamations surprises s'élevèrent dans la foule qui s'était pressée pour voir ce qui se passait. Elen se redressa fièrement, et ayant un petit rire dédaigneux elle déclara « Et c'est tout ? », puis son regard se fit cruel. Elle scruta les animaux, et murmura « Vous êtes libres ! Partez à présent ! » Et cet ordre résonna dans tout le campement, créant une panique générale tandis que toutes les bêtes fuyaient en tous sens. L'oliphant s'éveilla subitement, écrasant tout sur son passage. Les félins se jetèrent dans le rassemblement, tuant tous ceux qui entravaient leur course. Dís avait la bouche grande ouverte, et Elen la gratifia d'un sourire hautain. Jetant son arme au sol elle l'avertit « Maintenant Dís ! On va jouer un peu ». Tous les esclaves qui étaient avec elle, et qui virent le signal se bouchèrent les oreilles, et Elen laissa éclater sa colère. Elle toisa Faredj qui était pétrifié de peur, et elle cria, son bijou brillant sur sa poitrine « A présent ! Tuez-vous tous les uns les autres ! Tuez-vous tous jusqu'au dernier ! ». Il y eut un moment de flottement étrange, puis quelque secondes plus tard, tous s'armèrent et se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Les esclaves en profitèrent pour s'échapper, prenant les montures affolées qu'ils arrivaient à rattraper.

« Dís ! Prends-les avec toi ! Et retourne sur nos traces ! A deux jours d'ici, il y a une oasis ! Allez vous réfugiez là-bas reposez-vous et faites ce que bon vous semble par la suite !

\- Et toi ?! Demanda la naine inquiète

\- Moi ?! Je continue ma route ! J'ai une chose à accomplir !

\- J'te laisse pas toute seule ma grande !

\- Vas j'ai dit ! » Ordonna Elen brusquement, évitant un coup mortel d'un homme qui se jetait sur elle.

L'ordre s'imprima dans l'esprit de Dís, et elle fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Faredj et Adiusit s'entre-tuèrent sous ses yeux, ce qui gorgea son âme d'un plaisir non feint. Elle évolua plus que sereinement dans cette apocalypse qu'elle avait semé. Elle alla sous la tente vide où elle avait laissé ses affaires, et se changea. Quand elle ressortit, la moitié des gens du marché étaient morts, les autres avaient fuis. Et elle ? Elle s'avança lentement au milieu des cadavres, étrangement satisfaite, telle une déesse de la Mort implacable. Le lieu ressemblait à un champs de bataille après les affrontements, quelques gémissements s'élevaient ci et là. Des chevaux couraient affolés à travers les débris des festivités, soulevant des nuages de poussière immense. L'esplanade où étaient les esclaves vendus, avaient été pulvérisée par l'Oliphant, il ne restait rien des commerçants. Des vestiges d'étals s'érigeaient comme des squelettes éventrés, déversant leurs organes à la vue et à la portée de quiconque passerait devant. Un soupçon de conscience égratigna ses pensées, mais elle le chassa de suite. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus ce qu'elle fut, en cet instant les sombres souvenirs des siennes avaient envahi une part de son âme. Et toutes déversaient à travers elle, leurs rancœurs, leur haine et leurs souffrances. Les étoiles de ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, et elle ne ressentait rien. Mise à part cette perception de liberté, sauvage et nue, qui affluait dans ses veines comme une drogue virulente. Quel pouvoir fabuleux ! Quelle sensation grisante ! Elle s'approcha de l'homme qui l'avait giflé le premier jour, et avec un sourire méprisant, elle tapa dans son corps sans vie, en murmurant dédaigneuse « Tu vois, tout ce paye un jour ! ». Alors qu'elle cherchait du regard une monture pour partir d'ici, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, et elle eut juste le temps de voir Afalkay avant que celui-ci lui assène un coup violent à la tête avec la garde de son cimeterre, ce qui l'assomma de suite. Elle chuta inconsciente sur le corps sans vie qui amortit sa chute. Il la prit dans ses bras, et chuchota à son oreille endormie:

_« Sorcière ! Je savais bien que tu étais son héritière ! Viens avec moi à présent. »_

* * *

Adhughmas arrêta son dromadaire, le regard perplexe, tandis que des gens accouraient vers eux, possédés par une terreur sans nom. La caravane se stoppa à sa suite, et tous virent la panique générale qui déferla sur eux telle une vague impossible à freiner. Il y avait de tout, des marchands, des esclaves, des riches et des pauvres, et ils leur passèrent à côté en hurlant pour les avertir _« kahina ! kahina ! »_,tout en donnant des gestes frénétiques derrière eux pour montrer le lointain. « Sorcière ?! » s'exclama Adhughmas. Les elfes et le nain se regardèrent, ils hâtèrent le pas de leurs montures, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'Elen. Le marchand les suivit, flairant une affaire à venir. Ils tombèrent sur le groupe d'esclaves, et Dís s'arrêta en les voyant, étonnée de voir un nain en ces lieux. Adhughmas déclara :

« Ce sont des esclaves, ils ont dû s'enfuir du marché …

\- Quel marché ?! Ria sombrement Dís. Toi et les tiens z'êtes tombé sur un os ! Elle a tout détruit ! Prie pour qu'tu connaisses personne là-bas mon gars ! »

Elle planta un regard sauvage dans les yeux du marchand, qui frissonna face à la haine qu'il put y déceler. Elle arrêta ses compagnons d'infortune, et reluquant les elfes elle questionna :

« Vous êtes là pour elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Elenluinë .. informa Legolas inquiet.

\- Elle a fichu une sacrée pagaille ! Et nous a sauvé la vie ! Elle a voulu rester là-bas, des choses à faire apparemment ! Mais j'ai une dette ! Si vous y allez j'vous accompagne !

\- Non. Allez à l'oasis, sauvez les rescapés de cet enfer, fit Legolas en regardant la naine, je vais la chercher !

\- Pas seul Legolas ! Je viens ! S'écria Gimli.

\- Et moi aussi … ajouta Elrohir calmement.

\- Très bien, vous et Elladan, je vous charge d'eux, on se retrouve là-bas !

\- Bien, en c'cas j'attendrais, je pars pas sans elle ! » Déclara Dís avec conviction.

Legolas eut un sourire bienveillant, reconnaissant chez cette femme, la même bravoure et la même loyauté que chez son ami Gimli. Ils se séparèrent alors, Legolas menant Vailima à sa suite. Adhughmas héla alors qu'ils s'éloignaient « Et... Et moi alors ?! » Legolas se retourna et répondit avec un large sourire « Faites ce que bons vous semble ! Je n'en ai cure ! Merci encore ! ». Le marchant pesta et jura, puis grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, il les suivit jusqu'au marché. Une fois arrivés, la désolation qu'ils trouvèrent les figea sur place. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans les décombres, et Legolas eut très peur. Seule une énorme colère avait pu déclencher une telle facette de son pouvoir. Il descendit de cheval, et s'affaira pour la retrouver, Gimli et Elrohir en faisant tout autant. Après de longues minutes, Gimli et lui se retrouvèrent au milieu de l'endroit déserté, et ils virent Adhughmas récupérer une tonne de marchandise, chargeant plus que de raisons ses bêtes. Et en en récupérant d'autres au passage. Il leur fit signe et ils l'entendirent crier de loin « C'est un plaisir de marcher dans vos pas Messires ! » puis il éclata de rire, consternant les deux amis au passage.

« Par les Valars ! Où est-elle ?! Elle ne devrait pas être loin !

\- J'ai cherché partout, il n'y a aucune trace. Si elle avait été avec nous lors de la guerre de l'Anneau, elle aurait instauré une belle pagaille dans les rangs ennemis ! S'exclama Gimli amusé.

\- Ou dans les nôtres … quelque chose de néfaste est à l'oeuvre Gimli. Je ne la reconnais pas dans ces agissements … énonça Legolas d'une voix triste. Il me tarde de la retrouver, il faut faire cesser cette folie, cette douleur que je perçois dans chaque recoin de cet endroit. Je les ai déjà senti, à Edoras, et cela mon ami, me remplit plus d'effroi que n'importe quel Nazgûl ! »

A ce nom Gimli grimaça, et il resta pragmatique quand il annonça « Au moins voilà une tonne d'ennemis à ne pas combattre, c'est déjà ça !

Mais Legolas ne partageait pas cet avis, il n'y avait pas que des guerriers, ou des soldats ici, il y avait également des esclaves, des femmes, qui n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cela. Voilà donc le revers de la médaille avec ce pouvoir, c'est qu'il ne faisait pas de distinguo. Legolas serra le poing, une colère singulière animant son regard, il fallait qu'il l'arrête au plus vite. Qu'il la sauve d'elle-même, ou plutôt, de ce qui la possédait. Cherchant du regard un éléments de réponse, un point de départ à leurs recherches, il vit une ombre noire s'approcher d'eux en volant. L'oiseau exécutait un vol en rase motte au-dessus des corps sans vie, et se posant devant eux, il cria une fois.

« Va-t-en mocheté ! » Hurla Gimli en faisant de grands gestes pour le faire fuir.

Le vautour noir s'envola légèrement dans un battement d'ailes lourd et violent, puis fixant ses yeux rouges sur Legolas, il cria à nouveau en venant se poster devant lui. Lui tournant le dos, il marcha quelques pas vers le désert, puis voyant que l'elfe ne comprenait pas, il recommença.

« Devons-nous le suivre ? Demanda soudain Elrohir qui revenait de son inspection.

\- Je pense oui, mais restons prudents, je n'ai pas confiance en cet animal, déclara Legolas en aiguisant son regard.

\- Oui, il dégage quelque chose de méphitique, renchérit Elrohir.

\- Moi j'dis ! Il fera une bonne fricassée si il nous ennuie de trop ! » lança Gimli en soulevant sa hache.

L'animal dut le comprendre car il hurla dans sa direction en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses ailes, visiblement très énervé. Legolas le fixait en silence, puis captant son attention, il fit « Guide-nous ». L'oiseau émit comme un croassement à nouveau, et attendant que les elfes et le nain remontent à cheval, il les conduisit une nouvelle fois dans le désert.


	12. La Reine Balafrée

__L'enfant hurla dès qu'il fut sorti. Jamais aucune sage-femme, aucun médecin, n'avaient entendus cris plus impressionnants. L'on aurait dit qu'une colère pure jaillissait de ses vagissements. Il ne cessa que quand on le posa rapidement sur la poitrine de sa magnifique mère, dont les cheveux blancs trempés de sueur, accueillirent le visage rubicond du nouveau-né. « C'est une fille » dit froidement la sage-femme. Niphredil eut un radieux sourire en croisant le regard du nourrisson. Elle était Sa fille, et non celle de ce barbare qui avait volé sa vie. Elle le reconnut dans son regard et sa chevelure noire. Elle vint l'embrasser, et la gemme contre la joue de l'enfant, elle invoqua son pouvoir en murmurant « Bienvenue à toi Acharniel, toi qui aura un grand destin ». Ceux qui comprenaient la langue chuchotée blêmirent face à l'évocation de ce nom. Niphredil eut un odieux sourire en les toisant, et déclara :__

__« Allez dire à mon époux que sa fille est née ! »__

__Les médecins filèrent dans les couloirs, ne restait qu'une esclave qui, une fois seules, déclara :__

__« Un tel nom, est synonyme de combats et d'un destin funeste Madame.__

__\- Non … non au contraire …. ce sera une grande destinée ! Elle brillera là où j'ai failli, et montrera au monde ce que l'horreur des Hommes peur façonner ! Bientôt, tu remercieras sa venue ! »__

__Le maître arriva, et voyant l'enfant, il eut une grimace en constatant que c'était une fille. Même si elle ne ferait pas un grand guerrier, il pourrait au moins la marier à un Seigneur ou mieux, à un Prince. Il l'accueillit au sein de sa famille, persuadé qu'elle était son enfant. Niphredil l'éleva dans les secrets de sa mère, et sa mère avant elle. Vivant en prisonnière, la petite fille comprit bien vite la situation. Elle quémanda adorablement à son père le droit de monter à cheval, et de manier les armes. Elle était si belle, qu'il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. De longs cheveux noirs, des yeux verts sombre, et toute l'ascendance des Eldars dans ses traits fins, mais farouches. A son adolescence, Niphredil lui conta toute la vérité sur ses origines, et sur la façon dont elle avait été enlevée et vendue. Acharniel sentit en elle une haine farouche envers les hommes, et surtout, celui qui lui avait servi de père. Tant sa mère lui expliqua les années de tortures qu'elle avait subi dans le lit conjugal. Elle s'entraîna de plus en plus, se forgeant presque un corps d'homme, voulant oblitérer sa féminité. Quand Niphredil lui offrit le joyau, elle en comprit tout le fonctionnement, et utilisa ses pouvoirs très tôt. Alimentant en elle, une soif de pouvoir et de vengeance inégalable. Elle se promit de sortir sa mère de cet esclavage, ainsi que toutes les femmes qui voudraient la suivre. Quand son père lui annonça qu'elle allait être mariée, de force, elle jura que jamais elle ne partagerait le lit d'un homme qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi. Bien évidemment, ceci souleva comme toute réponse un rire narquois qui cella le destin de celui qui l'avait élevée. L'élu était un prince, et elle attendit la cérémonie affermissant ainsi son accession au trône en tant que reine pour passer à l'action. Elle déchaîna sa rancune et celle de sa mère sur les invités, et tous ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Armée, elle tua le prince et le roi, et grâce à ses dons, elle souleva une tempête de sable dans le désert qui se mit à ensevelir peu à peu le village et le palais où ils se tenaient. Son père se défendit, stigmatisant son visage d'une balafre qui lui prit toute la joue du côté gauche. Elle le transperça de part en part de son épée, riant ouvertement du regard crédule qu'il lui offrit, tandis que quand il poussait son dernier râle, elle lui expliqua qu'elle planifiait cela depuis des années. Une fois les hommes de pouvoir abattus, elle chercha sa mère désespérément dans le palais. Elle la retrouva sur un balcon, son corps fouetté violemment par les fureurs de la tempête. Dos au vide, elle déclara :__

__« Merci ma fille, tu as été mon bras droit vengeur. Vis à présent, sois forte et courageuse, mais surtout, sois libre ! Ne laisse jamais personne entraver tes rêves ou tes aspirations. A présent que je sais que ton avenir ne sera pas une cage comme fut le mien, je peux m'en retourner auprès de celui que j'ai toujours aimé. » et avec un dernier sourire, elle se jeta du haut du parapet, où les vents chargés de sable emportèrent son corps avec violence. Sous les yeux horrifiés d'Acharniel, qui hurla son nom désespérément, refermant son poing dans l'espace vide qui lui faisait front. Certains serviteurs la suivirent dans sa folie, tandis que tout était peu à peu recouvert par des tonnes de sablon. Une fois la colère d'Acharniel finie, la tourmente prit fin, et elle récupéra tout ce qu'elle put, aidée par les esclaves qu'elle avait libéré. De là, elle leur fit prêter serment, et déclara que toute femme vivant en son royaume serait libre de ses choix, de leur mariage ou absence de mariage. Que tout homme voulant porter atteinte à leur intégrité, serait mis à mort sans autre forme de procès. C'est ainsi que commença le règne de la Reine Balafrée. Le chaos et le sang. Ils construisirent de frêles esquifs, et rejoignirent une île que l'on voyait des rives du désert. Là-bas elle instaura son pouvoir, sa ville, son empire. Quelques années passèrent, et minée par une soif insatiable de conquête, elle traversa le bras de mer qui les séparaient des autres tribus vivant dans le désert. Grande combattante, aidée de sa magie, elle finit par instauré un règne de terreur, où les hommes furent ses proies les plus recherchées. Cependant, il lui fallait une héritière, et il faudrait bien qu'elle se lie avec l'un d'eux un jour. Elle organisa de grands combats, où le vainqueur serait couronné roi. Heureuse de trouver un homme digne d'elle, elle tint parole. Ils eurent un enfant, un fils, et la folie d'Acharniel le tua dès sa venue au monde. Elle ne tolérerait qu'une fille comme seule et digne héritière. Elle recommença plusieurs fois, et à chaque fois, un garçon naissait. Elle tua donc le géniteur, pensant que ce mal venait de lui. Et elle en reprit un autre, un Edain, venu en émissaire, car les rumeurs de son règne tyrannique étaient arrivées jusque dans le Nord d'Arda. Il est très probable qu'ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre dès qu'ils se virent. Car il fut le seul homme qu'elle aima sincèrement. Lui offrant tout ce qu'elle avait. Prenant avec délectation les plaisirs de la chair qu'il lui prodiguait. Ils eurent une fille, qu'ils appelèrent Eanna. Et sa fille, comme sa mère, fut très belle. Archaniel lui apprit tout ce qu'elle savait, et voulait faire d'elle une guerrière. Elle lui enseigna la danse de l'épée qu'Elanor avait inculqué à Núrnen, qui l'avait transmise à Niphredil, et ainsi le cercle se perpétuait. Mais il y avait une chose qu'Archaniel ne pouvait deviner, c'était l'attachement que son père pouvait avoir envers sa fille, et vice-versa. Eanna grandit avec les idées despotiques de sa mère, et les plus nuancées de son père qui venait du Nord. Ainsi, Eanna, sut que sa mère, que tous surnommaient « Thilleli » (Liberté), n'était pas l'exemple à suivre. Qu'il y avait, autre part, un endroit où la tolérance devait exister, et que les hommes n'étaient pas tous des brutes sanguinaires comme elle le laissait entendre. Pire, qu'il existait même des êtres appelés Elfes, qui étaient de grands rois, bons et dignes. Plein de sagesse et de savoirs. A sa majorité, Acharniel refusa de lui léguer le bijou, ce qui anima chez Eanna un profond courroux, voyant toute l'injustice dont sa mère faisait preuve. Tandis qu'elle regardait la ville grandiose menée par les femmes que sa génitrice avait su construire, elle prit une décision. Elle alla en parler à son père, et tous deux se mirent d'accord. La folie de sa mère devenant trop incontrôlable, il fallait la stopper. Mais il fallait être prudent, car elle avait de réels fidèles et loyaux serviteurs, ainsi que d'effroyables pouvoirs. __

__« Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, elle qui avait construit un si bel empire ... » soupira son père en regardant à ses côtés la ville qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Il serra sa fille contre lui, et ils prirent le chemin de leur liberté. Acharniel revenait d'une de ses nombreuses victoires, jetant les richesses rapportées aux gens dans les rues. Elle avait des défauts, mais nul ne souffrait de pauvreté en son royaume, ce qui forcément, lui valait d'être soutenue par beaucoup. Ils firent une grande fête, et Eanna fit boire sa mère au point de la rendre ivre morte. Elle lui prit le médaillon, et elle s'enfuit avec son père en pleine nuit. Quand Acharniel s'éveilla, sa colère fut telle, que l'île trembla littéralement sous son courroux, allant même jusqu'à créer des vagues immenses qui s'abattirent sur les rives du désert. Le bijou ne servait pas que son pouvoir, elle le savait, il devait normalement la conduire à autre chose. Cependant, dans sa soif de domination, elle en avait oublié sa quête première, qui était de retrouver le point d'origine du médaillon. Elle lança des soldats à leur poursuite, mais ils ne parvinrent pas à les rattraper. Le père et la fille disparurent, et Acharniel finit par sombrer totalement dans l'aliénation, tant et si bien que peu restèrent à ses côtés. Quelques mois plus tard, une grande armée vint à ses portes pour lui sommer de se rendre et d'arrêter toutes incursions invasives, mais elle resta sourde. Elle lança un dernier assaut mémorable sur l'armée venue du Nord. Guerrière, magnifique, lançant son char face à l'ennemi dans un un sursaut d'orgueil démesuré …. et hurlant comme une furie, elle se fracassa sur les boucliers étincelants d'argent. __

Elen se réveilla en sursaut, un étrange brouillard s'offrant son esprit. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni où elle était. Encore prisonnière de ses songes et des souvenirs de son aïeule. Une ombre bougea sur son côté, et elle reconnut le Haradrim qui l'avait enlevé. Reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle sentit un lien lui scier les poignets, et un bâillon solidement serré lui brûlait la commissure des lèvres, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais le coup porté à la tête avait du être très violent, car une douleur lancinante lui perça le crâne. Elle gémit, et abattue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était vraiment dans l'incapacité de se défendre. Afalkay s'accroupit devant elle, et posant la pointe d'un poignard sur le bijou qui pendait sur sa poitrine, il déclara :

« Maintenant, discutons un peu toi et moi ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds face à la langue qu'il utilisait. Apparemment, il connaissait et pratiquait le Commun à la perfection.

…**...**

L'oiseau s'était posé au sommet d'une dune, le regard porté en contre-bas. Son plumage d'ébène faisait une tâche noire dans un océan de lumière crue. Il faisait une chaleur infernale, et les elfes avaient du mal à tenir sous ces températures. Ils arrivèrent aux côtés de l'oiseau qui décolla et s'envolant très haut, commença à dessiner des cercles réguliers dans l'atmosphère. Le nain et les deux elfes virent un petit campement monté à la va-vite, juste fait pour se protéger des morsures du soleil, un cheval était attaché à un piquet, ainsi que quelques dromadaires. Une dizaine hommes étaient assis non loin. Somnolant dans une parcelle d'ombre créée avec une autre toile tendue. Elrohir étudia la situation et déclara :

« Pas d'endroits où se mettre à couvert, et Elen doit être dans la tente je pense.

\- Oui, mais avec qui, et dans quel état ? Une action directe nous met à la vue de tous, et rien ne nous indique qu'ils ne la tuent pas quand nous passerons à l'action, ajouta Legolas en aiguisant son regard, essayant de distinguer un peu de l'intérieur du couvert en tissu.

\- Legolas, quoi que nous fassions, c'est de toutes façons un risque à prendre, fit Gimli réaliste. »

L'elfe serra la mâchoire, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait raison. Il n'aimait pas être dans l'expectative, surtout si cela mettait la vie d'Elenluinë en danger. Il décida d'attendre, tôt ou tard, il se passerait quelque chose de décisif. Et ce ne fut pas long à advenir.

* * *

La lame du poignard donnait des éclairs blancs malsains, et Elenluinë eut très peur. Afalkay, dut lire la terreur dans son regard, et avec un sourire diabolique il fit d'une voix suave :

« Oui, vu les cicatrices que tu portes, j'imagine que tu sais ce que peu faire ce petit bijou. Alors faisons clair et concis. Je sais que tu es la descendante de la Reine Balafrée, Thilleli, ce qu'elle fut ne m'émeut guère, par contre, il paraît qu'elle était la gardienne d'un fabuleux trésor. »

Elen le fixa un instant, comprenant la méprise. Il croyait qu'elle avait amassé des richesses incommensurables, alors que le seul trésor qu'elle eut, il le touchait actuellement de la pointe glacée de sa dague. Ne pouvant se défendre, et ne voulant rien dire, elle joua le tout pour le tout. Même si elle devait en souffrir, elle protégerait le secret de ses ancêtres. Le bâillon la faisait souffrir, et elle émit un gémissement de colère mêlée de la frustration. Son regard se fit fauve, et Afalkay ricana :

« Dur de se défendre quand on est ficelée et réduite au silence hein ma belle ?! »

Elle eut un mouvement agressif vers lui, et il eut un réflexe de recul malgré lui, qui la fit rire. Son ricanement étouffé s'éleva comme la pire des insultes, et revenant vers elle il la gifla si violemment que la peau la cuisit. La douleur lancinante dans son crâne se fit sentir à nouveau, l'affaiblissant. Il joua avec son poignard, et arrachant un pan de sa chemise, il posa la dague sur la jointure de sa clavicule et il pressa le fil de la lame dessus. Elle se retint de hurler, mais la douleur était trop grande. Son hurlement déchira l'espace, traversant son bâillon. Ses pieds s'agitèrent sur le sol poussiéreux, et d'un geste brusque Afalkay cloua ses cuisses au sol en hurlant :

« Vas-tu me dire ce que tu sais Sorcière ?! »

Il lui donna un autre coup, et la tête chancelante elle fut soulagée quand il défit le tissu qui lui obstruait la bouche, et elle poussa malgré elle un gémissement de douleur. Elle passa sa langue sur sa bouche un peu tuméfiée. Elle sentit le sang couler sur le haut de la poitrine, et sentit son goût sur ses lèvres. Elle releva la tête, et elle le défia :

« Tu me peux tuer sale chien ! Je ne te dirai jamais rien ! Ni à toi, ni à aucun des tiens ! Thilleli était peut-être ce qu'elle était, mais elle s'est battue contre vous, et rien que pour ça ! Je défendrais tout ce qui se rattache à elle ! » puis elle cracha par terre sèchement.

Afalkay sentit une colère noire l'envahir. Elle allait voir si elle ne parlerait pas, il y avait d'autres souffrances à lui infliger que la lame ou les coups. Il vint prendre sa bouche de la sienne, et elle le mordit violemment, son cri se répercuta dans les dunes, et affaira ses comparses. Elle releva la tête, et sûre qu'il allait la tuer, elle pria pour que ce soit rapide. Acceptant la mort, tant sa tête et son coeur la faisait souffrir, elle le défia du regard jusqu'au bout. Il s'apprêtait à la battre à nouveau quand un bruit familier déchira l'espace, et une flèche vint lui perforer le crâne. La pointe elfique sortit par le front, et y resta fichée avec fermeté. Afalkay resta quelques secondes figé dans l'air, le visage à jamais figé dans une mou ahurie, puis il s'effondra en avant, l'écrasant de son poids. Elle se sentit suffoquer. Des bruits d'affrontements s'élevèrent à l'extérieur, elle crut reconnaître la voix d'Elrohir et de Gimli, mais c'était impossible. Ne luttant plus, elle se sentit glisser hors de son corps, fermant les yeux pour trouver un peu de repos, et délester tout ce qui la torturait. Puis, quelqu'un entra, et souleva sans mal le corps qui l'étouffait. On coupa ses liens, et on la redressa lentement.

« Elenluinë ?! » La voix de Legolas ? Elle devait bien être au seuil de la mort pour l'entendre jusqu'ici. Mais quelque chose freina sa douce descente vers les ombres, car on la manipulait réellement. Elle sentit une main réconfortante sur sa joue, et des mots en elfique, doux comme le murmure d'un oiseau, furent soufflés à son oreille. « Tingylia, je t'en conjure, reste avec moi ». Elle inspira à fond, comme reprenant vie, et ouvrant des yeux hagards, elle chercha celui qui l'appelait ainsi. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Dépassant ses douleurs, elle le serra fort contre elle, et la voix hachée par les pleurs, elle réussit à dire « Tu es venu me chercher …. tu m'as retrouvé …. fou que tu es ... ». Legolas ne put empêcher les larmes de venir envahir ses joues, et il murmura à son oreille « Jusque dans les entrailles de la terre, les fosses de Melkor, je serai venu …. Tu m'as fait une de ces peur ! ». elle couina vivement quand il la bougea, et il vit sa plaie. Grimaçant, il prit un morceau de tissu, et compressa la blessure fermement. Il l'aida à se relever, et elle faillit tomber sans force, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Elle porta machinalement la main là où il l'avait frappé, et quand elle sortit les doigts de sa chevelure, elle vit du sang en train de coaguler. Le visage de l'elfe blêmit, et il s'exclama :

« Par les Valars ! Elrohir vite ! »

Elle vit les ombres d'Elrohir et Gimli apparaître dans l'ouverture, et malgré la joie tenace qui lui vrilla l'estomac, elle ne pouvait pas l'exprimer. Elle se sentait vaseuse, frôlant l'inconscience à chaque mouvement. Elrohir vint vers elle, souleva une de ses paupières, et la moue qu'il afficha ne présagea rien de bon.

« Hâtons-nous ! Elladan a ce qu'il faut. Elen ? Tu peux tenir à cheval ? »

Elle entendit sa voix comme au loin, ténue comme si il parlait dans de l'eau, mais elle hocha la tête lentement. Ils sortirent, et elle sourit quand elle vit Vailima l'attendant patiemment. Ils la menèrent vers lui, et elle s'affala contre son flanc, en murmurant :

« Mon doux ami … que je suis heureuse de te voir sain et sauf

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas ton cas Elen … pressons-nous .. » déclara Elrohir très inquiet.

Ils l'aidèrent à monter à cheval, et elle serra les dents sous les douleurs qui lui comprimaient la tête. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle faillit abdiquer. Elle accrocha les rênes de son cheval, ainsi qu'une poignée de crins, et sa vue se mit à devenir floue. Elle eut juste le temps de dire « Je crois … que je n'y arriverais pas …. » que son corps tombait sur le côté lourdement. Sous les regards mortifiés de ses amis.

* * *

_« Elen …. Elen …. » le murmure emplit sa tête douillettement, faisant partir les maux peu à peu. Dans un panache bleu, la silhouette de sa mère apparut. Belle, tout comme dans ses souvenirs. Si belle. Elen flottait dans l'éther, l'esprit de sa mère se rapprochant d'elle peu à peu. Tel un spectre, dont la lumière n'avait rien de mortifère, bien au contraire. Tout n'était que pure clarté, chaleur, amour. Lelya vint devant elle, et son visage cristallin eut un sourire bienveillant. Elen se mit à pleurer, à pleurer si fortement qu'elle crut que toute la détresse du monde se déversait à travers son âme._

_« Elles … elles ont été si malheureuses … maman … n'y a-t-il donc aucun espoir pour Nous ? »_

_Lelya lui offrit un autre tendre sourire, et venant la serrer contre elle, sa lumière se propagea tout autours d'elles, et pénétra Elenluinë qui se sentit soudainement défaite d'un poids immense qui lui comprimait la poitrine. _

_« Ma chérie … elles ne t'ont pas tout dit, pas tout montré …. laisse-moi à présent, éclairer ton chemin ... »_

_Il faisait sombre dans la grande salle, au fond, sur les planches d'une scène se tenait une femme magnifique, dont les yeux bleu clair semblaient scintiller sous la lumière artificielle des bougies. Elle était vêtue de la même manière qu'elle le fut elle-même pour le mariage du roi. La musique s'éleva, une douce musique, que seuls les elfes savent jouer, et elle se mit à danser. Sa robe bleue flottant dans les airs avec autant de grâce que chacun de ses gestes. Elle subjuguait tous ceux qui la regardaient, hommes, femmes, enfants. Et même les souverains attablés un peu plus loin, ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de la femme qui ravissait de sa présence, les lieux. Elen était toute aussi hypnotisée par cette femme, qui elle le savait, était Eanna. La gemme bleue brillait de milles éclats, et Lelya dit « Son pouvoir a de multiple facettes. Ce que tu prends pour un don de domination, peut aussi être l'objet de fascination, implantant à travers les cœurs et les esprits, la grâce et la beauté. Et, l'amour aussi ... ». La danse finie, tous se levèrent pour l'acclamer, et elle les salua avec chaleur et reconnaissance. Elen scruta la pièce, et son coeur faillit manquer un battement quand elle vit les Seigneurs Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn et même Thranduil côtes à côtes. Louant ses dons et son savoir-faire. C'était un mariage et elle n'arriva pas à déterminer qui se mariait. Et Elen resta stupéfaite quand elle vit que la mariée était en fait sa grand-mère. C'était bien une des leurs, à faire spectacle lors de ses propres épousailles. Eanna était rayonnante, et prenant son époux dans les bras, elle l'embrassa fougueusement, encore émoustillée par sa danse. Elen s'approcha, et la fixant, elle vit ce que les autres lui avaient dissimulé. L'amour, le bonheur sans égal d'aimer. Que ce sentiment était un don, et non une malédiction. Eanna aperçut une enfant venir vers elle, et Elen reconnut sa mère. Elle riva son attention sur Lelya, dont les yeux fantomatiques arboraient des perles de lumières, dans un pleur sourd et singulier. Lelya devait avoir dans les six ans tout au plus, et le père semblait être un homme d'importance, car il connaissait les elfes, et en était aimé. Elle sut, en voyant son visage, qu'il était Dúnedain, ainsi, Eanna avait réalisé le rêve de Niphredil. Et Lelya était née de leur union parfaite. Ils avaient attendu pour s'unir officiellement, car les ombres qui menaçaient la Terre du Milieu, avait fait repousser cet acte à chaque fois. A présent, heureux, ils jouissaient de leur bonheur commun. Tout le monde savait qu'Eanna était la fille d'une Reine des contrées reculées du Sud. Mais c'est tout ce qu'ils savaient. Les rares à être au courant, ne divulguèrent jamais cette information. Ils ne savaient rien au sujet de ses propres origines de Númenóréenne, du sang demi-elfe de sa grand-mère Niphredil ils ne savaient que ce qu'elle leur avait dit. Et cela ne porta jamais atteinte à sa vie. Car les elfes, ne parlent pas de ces choses là , ne demandent jamais les choses, et bien qu'ils prêtent une oreille attentive, ils ne sont jamais indiscrets. Cela lui fit tout de même étrange de voir Thranduil aussi chaleureux avec Eanna et son époux. Sa grand-mère, devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour soulever autant d'engouement. Elle n'était que beauté, douceur, et gentillesse. Et son mari l'aima jusqu'à sa mort, qui survint bien avant la sienne. Lelya avait été élevée dans une atmosphère protectrice et aimante, et toute sa vie, jusqu'à cet événement funeste, ne fut régi que par cela. Le décors s'estompa comme un brouillard évanescent, et Elen pleurait de bonheur. Cette vision, gorgeait son âme d'un espoir inattendu, d'une perception nouvelle. Elles n'avaient pas été toutes maudites, elles avaient pu aimer aussi, sans l'ombre d'une affreuse menace. Eanna avait été la première à avoir une vie normale et épanouie. En se défaisant de l'emprise de sa mère Acharniel, elle avait dévié le cours des choses. Lelya avait grandi dans l'amour de son père et de sa mère, puis elle était descendue plus dans le Sud, voyant que certaines questions commençaient à filtrer sur la longévité de sa mère, et la sienne. Elle s'installa dans l'extrême Ouest du Gondor. Elle épousa un homme de cette contrée, qui fut malheureusement tué par des orques tandis qu'il se rendait à Minas Tirith pour affaires._

_« Núrnen a également aimé son mari elfique, Aerandir. Leur amour fut tellement beau et puissant, que je voulais que tu le saches ….. et à présent, je vais t'offrir ceci ». _

_Une brume bleue l'entoura, brouillant ses pensées, ses propres perceptions. Elle n'était plus, elle était ailleurs, dans un corps autre que le sien, à une autre époque. Elle était Núrnen, elle était elle lors de leur mariage, lors du don d'Aerandir pour rester à ses côtés. Elle, lors de cet instant, précieux et intime, tandis que l'elfe blond, qui prenait peu à peu les traits de Legolas, vint l'effleurer et la faire sienne. Soulevant dans son organisme un plaisir inconnu. Il lui prit le visage et le lui caressant, il souffla « Elen … Elen …. Tingylia »._

Elle s'éveilla lentement, ses paupières ayant du mal à se soulever. Elle était tellement bien là où elle était, qu'elle ne voulait plus en partir. Quand elle croisa le regard de l'elfe à la chevelure pale qui s'en faisait tant pour elle, elle sourit, et elle porta une main fébrile sur sa joue. Le coeur ballotté d'un tel bonheur, qu'elle crut qu'elle allait en mourir. Il lui donna un sourire tiré en retour, son expression angoissée voulait tout dire. Elle regarda autours d'elle, et fut surprise de reconnaître la forêt où elle avait fait halte. Puis, les souvenirs affluant en elle, elle se redressa vivement en s'écriant :

«Dís !

\- Ouais ouais suis là ma grande t'inquiètes ! » répondit la Naine en se rapprochant.

Elen eut un léger vertige tant elle s'était redressée rapidement, et Legolas la soutint avec son bras gauche. Elle finit par s'asseoir totalement, regardant les alentours. Les esclaves étaient là, Elladan, Elrohir, et Gimli avec eux. Un feu de camp crépitait au milieu de l'espace qu'ils avaient dégagé, il faisait nuit et doux. Les deux héritiers d'Elrond s'affairaient pour prodiguer quelques soins, aidés par les esclaves les plus valides. Ils avaient du récupérer des éléments du marché itinérant, car il y a avait quatre tentes, plus ou moins complètes, qui avaient été montées en périphérie. Gimli vint derrière Legolas, et s'exclama :

« Vous nous avez mené dans un enfer pas croyable ! Et nous avons bien cru vous avoir perdu petit démon ! ….. Mais, que je suis heureux et soulagé de vous revoir ! »

Elen le fixa en silence, repensant aux derniers jours, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis désolée … je vous demande pardon .. » sa voix était ténue, mais la demande de pardon sincère. Legolas lui chuchota :

« Elen tout va bien, nous avons fait cela par choix …

\- Et moi j'vais pas m'plaindre de t'avoir rencontré ! Si on m'avait dit que j'me sortirai d'cet enfer ainsi, j'l'aurais jamais cru ! » sortit Dís avec un rire chaleureux, et elle vint la serrer dans ses bras avec amitié mais brusquerie.

Elen crut que son étreinte allait lui broyer les os. La Naine lui placarda un baiser sur la joue très fraternel, et se redressant, elle planta son regard dans celui de Gimli. Venant lui attraper le bras elle déclara :

« Quant à toi mon beau rouquin vient par ici ! Ça fait des mois et des mois qu'j'ai pas vu un des miens ! J'vais en profiter un peu !

\- Mais mais … enfin attendez ! » protesta Gimli qui se faisait presque tracter derrière la Naine aux cheveux de flammes.

Son regard désespéré ne provoqua rien de plus qu'un sourire à la fois goguenard et amusé de ses amis, qui prirent de réelles teintes cramoisies, quand ils entendirent le bruit très explicite qui s'éleva de dessous une des tentes. Elen, rouge du menton jusqu'aux oreilles, dit à la fois divertie et embarrassée « C'est ce qui s'appelle l'amour vache non c'est ça ? ». Et tous rirent à cette réflexion, sauf les esclaves qui ne comprenaient pas le Commun. Essayant d'outrepasser les bruits intempestifs que les deux tourtereaux émettaient, Elladan et Elrohir essayant d'invoquer la patience légendaire des leurs, se concentrèrent sur les blessés. C'est là qu'Elen nota une chose, qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient bien évidemment pas encore vu, les regards à la fois apeurés et fascinés des deux jumelles aux yeux verts. Elen eut un sourire narquois que Legolas vit de suite. Il regarda par dessus son épaule, cherchant ce qui animait ainsi l'étincelle espiègle dans son regard. Et bien entendu, en bon elfe qui se respecte, il ne voyait rien. Il tourna une mine perplexe vers elle et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Là regardes, fit Elen avec un mouvement de menton dans la direction des jumelles. Elrond a voulu me séparer d'eux en pensant que je serai un mauvais choix, je crois que sa Seigneurie elfique va avoir bientôt un double problème qu'il n'avait pas prévu. »

Cette simple pensée lui extirpa un petit rire, et Legolas fut attendri de la voir ainsi. Elle avait quelques bleus sur le visage, mais ils s'estompaient très rapidement, son pouvoir agissant de lui-même. Devait-il lui dire que pendant quelques secondes elle avait quitté le monde des vivants, et qu'elle ne devait son salut qu'à la pierre magique qu'elle portait ? Il avait eu si peur, qu'il crut que son propre coeur avait cessé de battre en cet instant. Et là, elle riait, après tout ce qu'elle venait de subir. Quelque chose d'étrange avait du se produire pendant son sommeil, car l'énergie négative qui flottait autours d'elle, s'était dissipée. Tout comme l'oiseau avait disparu une fois qu'ils l'avaient sauvée. Elle riva ses yeux sombres sur lui, et voyant qu'il la fixait sans dire un mot, elle fit un « Quoi ? » très perplexe. Legolas secoua la tête lentement, et répondit « Rien Elen … rien .. je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé, si tu savais ... ». Elle se sentit mal à l'aise devant l'intensité de son regard. Puis sentant une légère douleur sur une zone de son crâne, elle se porta la main aux cheveux, et sentit le sang séché. Elle grimaça, et pestant elle déclara :

« Oui mais me voir dans cet état n'est peut-être pas la plus belle des choses à contempler. Je dois vite me laver ! »

Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas des plus présentable, entre le sang coagulé, les bleus, la poussière, et l'odeur de transpiration qui commençait à se faire sentir, il y avait plus glamour comme image. Bien que des hommes habitués à être sur la route ne s'attardaient pas à cela, elle si. Il était hors de question qu'elle passe pour une souillon. Elle se redressa, et rougissant terriblement jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles en entendant un autre bruit très clair venant des tentes, elle bredouilla un « Je .. heu .. je vais me débarbouiller … » et elle fila dans la nuit.

Elladan et Elrohir levèrent les yeux au ciel, plus incommodés qu'autre chose, se demandant comment ces deux êtres ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de retenue. Quand ils s'approchèrent des jumelles, quelque chose changea en eux. Etait-ce la singularité de cet instant, mêlant douceurs nocturne et batifolages de Nains, ou le fait de se retrouver devant des jumelles qui y contribua, personne ne le saura jamais. Mais, à des lieux et des lieux de chez eux, ils surent qu'ils avaient trouvés leur compagne. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Legolas comprit où Elen voulait en venir. Il en fut heureux pour eux, et ne pouvant détacher ce sentiment d'inquiétude et d'urgence qui le possédait, il fila à la suite de celle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retrouver.

* * *

Elen marcha à peine plus de cinq minutes avant de trouver un coin assez à l'abri des regards. Elle se posta près de l'eau, et se souvenant de la leçon du Sâadin, elle se posta près de la rive, et connectant son pouvoir avec une facilité déconcertante, elle ordonna « Laissez-moi en paix ». Certaines bêtes sortirent des ondes pour se poser sur les berges, d'autres remontèrent le cours d'eau sagement. Elle retira ses vêtements, se servant de la lumière de la lune décroissante pour les mettre en vue. Puis elle s'enfonça dans le liquide tiède, frissonnante tout de même. Elle se dépêcha de plonger son corps en entier, et elle mit la tête sous l'eau, appréciant d'être coupée de tout pendant quelques secondes. Elle remonta et s'activa à nettoyer ses cheveux. Du savon aurait été bienvenu, mais bien évidemment, tout comme un linge pour la sécher, elle était partie sans. Encore une fois, elle avait fait les choses sans réfléchir. Elle regarda le tas de linges sales qu'elle avait posé en boule sur la rive, et elle haussa les épaules. Elle se ferait une toilette en bonne et due forme demain. La pierre sur sa poitrine eut des éclats lumineux sous la lune, et elle sourit en le prenant dans la mains. Ainsi, il n'était pas que le témoignage d'une malédiction.

« Il t'a sauvé la vie ... »

Elen sursauta, et rivant son regard vers le lieu d'où la voix s'était élevée, elle ne fut pas longue à apercevoir la chevelure claire de Legolas dans les pénombres. Il s'avança d'un pas souple, et défaisant sa cape, il déclara :

« Je pense que tu en auras besoin quand tu sortiras des ondes …

\- Heu … oui … merci … dit Elenluinë confuse. Tu me surveilles ? finit-elle par lancer, taquine.

\- Oui, je ne veux plus te perdre ... »

Le ton employé lui serra le coeur, ne comprenant peut-être que maintenant, l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il avait combattu pour elle, avait traversé un désert, risqué sa vie immortelle, juste pour la retrouver Elle. Ses dents commencèrent à claquer gentiment sous le froid qui commençait à s'offrir sa peau.

« Tu devrais sortir avant d'attraper mal …. »

Elle détourna le visage, et rougissante, elle répondit d'une petite voix « Tu peux, s'il te plaît …. » Legolas comprit, il tendit la cape, et tournant la tête, il la laissa sortir sans la regarder. S'amusant peut-être un peu de sa pudeur sur le coup. Il entendit l'eau s'agiter, et ne perçut que l'ombre de sa silhouette dans sa vision périphérique, quand elle attrapa le tissu et s'enveloppa dedans, ses dents claquant toujours. Il se tourna vers elle, et elle fit taquine :

« Tu es un véritable gentilhomme … ou gentilelfe … ça se dit ? »

Il eut un petit rire, puis se rapprochant il la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Ses cheveux dégoulinant rafraîchissant la peau de son visage, alors qu'il el'nfouissait dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle frissonna, et ce n'était pas dû à la fraîcheur ambiante. Il l'entendit murmurer doucement, la voix tendue.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, que tu avais changé d'avis … me laissant seule. J'ai été tellement en colère, j'ai eu tellement mal, que je n'ai fait que ce que je savais faire …. j'ai fui …. Moi qui me pensais si courageuse … dire que tu as risqué ta vie .. que vous avez tous risqué vos vies, pour me retrouver ….

\- Quand un elfe donne son amour Elen, il ne le fait pas à moitié. Toi qui a vécu parmi nous pendant ces années, je pensais que tu le savais.

\- Je le savais, mais je n'y ai pas cru … comment … comment un elfe pourrait s'intéresser à quelqu'un comme moi ? » elle ne tint plus, et elle pleura contre son épaule.

Il sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans son dos, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il chercha son regard du sien, et une fois ses iris clairs, baignés par la lune, ancrés dans les siens, il eut la respiration en suspens quelques secondes. Les étoiles bleues de ses yeux irradiaient une lueur ténue, mais magnifique. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'elle était à ce point repoussante ou autre ?

« Je crois, que je suis tombé amoureux de ton regard pour commencer. Il me rappelle les cieux, les astres magnifiques qui vivent au loin, et que l'on ne peut approcher. Et puis après, il y a eu tout le reste. Ta hardiesse, ton courage, même ton affreuse témérité. Et cette danse … cette merveilleuse danse que tu nous as offert ... »

Cette phrase rappela une chose à Elen, elle sourit énigmatiquement et déclara :

« Sais-tu que ton père l'a vu, cette danse ?

\- Pardon ? Fit Legolas abasourdi par cette déclaration.

\- Apparemment, il a connut Eanna, ma grand-mère. C'est même amusant, car j'ai cru à un moment que j'allais te voir à ses côtés, et que de ce fait, tu aurais connu une de mes aïeules. »

Il fronça les sourcils essayant de se souvenir, mais non, cela devait faire partie du jardin secret de son paternel. De plus, Legolas n'était pas vraiment féru des soirées mondaines ou autres événements elfiques, surtout depuis qu'il vivait avec les Hommes. Leurs festivités étaient tellement plus distrayantes, et celles des Nains, bien plus encore ! Le regard d'Elen se fit lointain, et elle déclara :

« Elles n'ont pas été toutes malheureuse, bien que le destin de certaine ait été affreux … elle frissonna rien que d'y repenser. La fille d'Elanor a épousé un elfe …. il était magnifique …

\- Ha ? Plus que moi ? Demanda Legolas faussement froissé.

\- Il était charpentier aux ordres de Círdan.

\- Et bien dis-moi, tes ancêtres ont croisé la route d'illustres personnages ! S'exclama Legolas agréablement surpris. Tout comme toi ….

\- Oui .. et je ne réalise seulement qu'à présent, quelle chance j'ai eu …. murmura-t-elle. Ancrant son regard dans celui de l'elfe qui la retenait toujours entre ses bras. Si tu me le demandes Legolas .. je laisse ma quête, j'abandonne mes recherches, et je retourne avec toi dans le Nord …. »

Legolas crut que son coeur allait défaillir à cette annonce. Il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire plus grand sacrifice par amour pour lui. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, et avec un doux sourire il répondit :

« Folle que tu es … aussi près du but ? Je te l'interdis … il colla son nez au sien, et continua, de plus je pense qu'il faut que nous allions jusqu'au bout. Le pouvoir que tu recèles est trop important et anarchique. Trop dangereux aussi …. puis il chassa ses pensées de son esprit, un éclair espiègle anima ses prunelles claires, et il fit, mais avant, je compte bien profiter un peu d'un répit salutaire, et de ta présence à mes côtés. »

Elle rougit ostensiblement, et il vint se plaquer contre elle, murmurant dans sa chevelure « Je t'aime tu sais …. ». La foudre n'aurait pas pu faire plus d'impact, car, il ne le lui avait encore jamais dit. Pas comme ça, pas avec ces mots, cette intonation. Si il ne la tenait pas, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait fondue sur place. Un fourmillement bizarre et envoûtant vint la chatouiller, lui procurant une vague de chaleur indescriptible. Qu'il était bon de le sentir là, tout près, prisonnière de ses bras puissants. La sensation grisante de protection qu'il lui offrait la déboussola, sans oublier la chaleur des Eldars, qui irradiait de lui comme un soleil. Elle glissa sa main vers sa chevelure dorée, et si lui avait totalement oublié le fait qu'elle était nue sous le maigre couvert de tissu qu'il lui avait offert, elle non. Elle arrêta son geste et se raidit d'un seul coup, ce qui le troubla. Elle s'écarta lentement, et presque totalement sèche elle balbutia « Je … je vais me changer … ». Elle était pourpre de gêne, et Legolas eut un petit rire face à cela, il se tourna, bon prince, et la laissa se changer. Retenant l'envie qu'il avait de voir son corps dénudé au clair de lune. Il se retourna pour lui faire face une fois qu'elle eut terminé, une moue de déception fugace venant habiller son visage, devant les habits qui camouflaient ses formes, puis, il lui tendit la main, et elle l'attrapa vivement. Entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens lentement, et chaque contact de leur épiderme leur offrait d'infimes décharges subtilement délicieuses. Ils revinrent au campement sans se presser, et ils eurent vent de rires et de discussions. Il sembla à Elen que cela faisait une éternité, qu'elle n'avait entendu ces joies simples de la vie. Elladan et Elrohir avaient apparemment décidé de prendre en main les jumelles en essayant d'établir un contact linguistique, ce qui naturellement, souleva bien des souvenirs chez Elenluinë. Elle aima les voir aussi en vie. Gimli avait l'air sur un petit nuage, fumant son herbe à pipe confortablement assis auprès du feu, Dís, quant à elle, essayait de discipliner sa chevelure décoiffée, des étoiles particulières dans le regard. Elen s'assit près du feu, et déclara :

« Vous savez quoi ? Une bonne bouteille de vin des caves de Thranduil ! Voilà ce qu'il nous manque ! »

Tous fixèrent leur attention sur elle, réellement surpris par sa réflexion. Dís se leva, et s'étirant elle eut un sourire carnassier en lui disant :

« Si c'est de l'alcool que tu veux bouges pas ! »

Ils la regardèrent s'affairer, elle prit la hache de Gimli qui hurla à l'assassin quant il vit ses mains dessus, ce qui bien évidemment souleva des protestations animées de la part de la femme Naine qui le remit à sa place, et elle alla près d'un tronc d'arbre. Des lianes pendaient et entouraient le tronc en s'entremêlant. Elle héla :

« Un récipient s'il vous plaît ! »

Amusée par le comportement de sa nouvelle amie, Elen se leva souplement et alla prendre une de ses gourdes, qu'elle amena derechef à la femme qui commençait à débiter les lianes vertes. Un liquide verdâtre et translucide s'écoula des plantes, et elle fit signe à Elen de récupérer le jus. Une fois la gourde remplie, elles revinrent vers le feu, et fit en tendant la hache à Gimli :

« Voilà ! Elle a été une fière combattante et une alliée dévouée ! »

Tous eurent un petit rire en entendant cela, et Gimli, bougon à souhait, prit son arme et la cajola en entretenant la lame.

« Vous allez toute me l'abîmer avec vos bêtises ! C'est une arme par le marteau de Durin ! Pas un outil de bûcheron !

\- Certains bûcherons font de remarquables combattants ! Rétorqua Dís sans se démonter. Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle s'exclama exaspérée, ouh ça suffit ! Puis elle le tira par la barbe et étouffa ses marmonnements dans un baiser fiévreux.

\- Si l'on m'avait dit qu'il fallait embrasser un Nain pour le faire taire ! S'exclama Elladan en riant

\- Pourquoi tu veux tenter l'expérience ? le chambra Elrohir.

Et tout le monde partit dans un fou rire monumental en imaginant la scène. Legolas regarda Dís longuement, et demanda :

« Vous avez le même nom que la soeur de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Ma mère et elle s'connaissaient depuis leur plus jeune âge ! En son honneur elle m'a appelé comme elle. Mais c'est pas pire qu'une humaine portant un nom elfique !fit-elle en faisant un mouvement de menton vers Elenluinë.

\- En fait, si on tient compte de mes origines, je pourrais porter tout un tas de nom. L'elfique en faisant partie ... »

Elladan et Elrohir la fixèrent un instant, stupéfaits par cette annonce. Et Elenluinë leur expliqua tout ce que le médaillon et les esprits de ses ancêtres lui avaient appris. Une fois fini, elle prit la gourde, et sans réfléchir, elle avala une grosse gorgée du breuvage.

« Attends ! Pas comme … ! » s'écria Dís en tendant la main.

Elen fit une grimace de dégoût une fois le liquide passé. Et toussant un peu, elle arriva à articuler « La vache ça décoiffe ». La naine la fixa avec de grands yeux ronds et explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes.

« J'crois qu'tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise !

\- Est-ce dangereux ? S'inquièta Legolas

\- Noon pas du tout ! Juste que normalement on doit l'couper avec de l'eau ! et son rire redoubla de plus belle.

\- Et en plus j'ai une faim de loup …. fit Elen sombrement.

\- Nous avons ramené de quoi manger en repassant par le campement pendant que Legolas te ramenait ici à toute allure. Y a de quoi faire ! » Elladan se dirigea vers une des tentes en disant cela, et faisant signe aux esclaves, il les invita à les rejoindre.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit qu'ils étaient en tout une quinzaine. Les esclaves les regardaient avec des airs mêlant l'appréhension et la fascination, ne sachant pas trop si ils pouvaient leur faire confiance. Dís prépara la boisson, et tous purent boire le breuvage, et se sustenter avec les fruits et les viandes séchées. Elen ressentit les effet de cet alcool étrange bien avant les autres, totalement détendue, elle riait pour un rien, ce qui la rendait à la fois amusante et attendrissante. Voilà pourquoi les jumeaux aimaient tant la faire boire. Là aussi, si Elrond les avait vu, ils les auraient sévèrement réprimandé. La Naine leur donna une chanson paillarde avec une danse accompagnant le tout, ce qui instaura une animation incroyable dans cette forêt exotique perdue dans le désert. Une fois fini, elle empoigna à nouveau Gimli, et il implora :

« Legolas je t'en prie, cette femme est une furie ! Elle aura ma peau !

\- Ha je ne m'interpose pas dans les histoires de couple ! lança l'elfe riant ouvertement.

\- Hey ho vous pourriez pas aller faire ça ailleurs ?! Demanda Elladan indigné par leur comportement.

\- Si ça t'gêne tu peux partir ! Rétorqua la Naine

\- S'il te plaît Elen, tu ne peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs pour leur ordonner de conclure leurs ébats un peu plus loin ?! Fit Elrohir d'une voix suppliante.

\- Ha non ! Ce serait utiliser mon don à des fins égoïstes, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Devant les regards mortifiés des jumeaux, elle repartit dans un fou rire atroce, qui fit éclater toute la beauté et la lumière qu'elle pouvait cacher en temps normal. Legolas regardait son visage éclairé par les flammes, ses yeux bordés de larmes de joie, ses joues rougissants sous les rires et l'étrange breuvage que Dís leur avait concocté, et il fut heureux comme jamais, de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle vit son attention, et il y eut un moment étrange où le temps sembla se suspendre. Elle croisa son regard tendre, et elle perdit totalement pied. Elle rapprocha son visage du sien, et lui offrit un baiser, devant tous ceux qui étaient autours du feu. Ce qui imposa un silence presque sacral. Quand elle se sépara de lui, elle riva son attention sur les autres, et fit en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de profiter un peu non ? » puis elle partit à faire une moue faussement vexée qui fit sourire tout le monde. L'animation conjugale de la tente à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux, recommença, et Elrohir geignit :

« Par pitié ! Mais que tout cela finisse ! Soit ils se calment, soit je les tue ! Au choix !

\- Hooo ... Rohir … voyons … tu ne vas pas en vouloir à Gimli de profiter de la vie non ? » L'admonesta gentiment Elen, qui était totalement sous l'emprise de la boisson. Sans être ivre, elle était tout de même pas mal éméchée, ce qui expliquait sa désinhibition face aux ébats des deux autres.

D'ailleurs, elle se sentait très étrange, une envie de vivre la mordant à pleine dents, éveillant tous ses sens, aiguisant sa féminité. Elle avait l'impression d'être un gros chat qui voulait simplement jouer. Et ces elfes sagement assis, la frustraient en cet instant. Elle qui avait traversé le désert, la torture, et la mort, là elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, exulter de liberté. D'ailleurs, quand elle regarda le profil de Legolas baigné par la lumière de l'âtre, elle le trouva tellement magnifique, que l'envie de l'étreindre la prit violemment. Lui, qui avait tout risquer pour LA retrouver. Aurait-elle dans sa vie assez de mots et d'actes pour lui montrer sa gratitude ? Une idée germa dans son esprit quelque peu imbibé, et avec un sourire enjôleur, elle vint lui susurrer à l'oreille.

« Dites-moi Seigneur de Vertbois …. il paraît que les elfes sylvains sont les meilleurs pisteurs qui soit. Est-ce vrai ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et fut saisi par le regard qu'elle lui lançait. Dans ses prunelles aux soleils bleus, se dévoilaient toute la tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui, mais aussi une mutinerie qu'il ne lui avait que trop rarement vu. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva d'un bond, et partit en courant dans la forêt en riant. Legolas regarda les jumeaux, interdits, et déclara amusé:

« Je pense qu'il faudrait lui interdire l'alcool ….

\- Ô Legolas, et vous n'avez encore rien vu ! Fit Elladan avec un charmant sourire.

\- Quand elle est comme cela … tout devient possible … hâtez-vous Legolas, avant que cette douce folie ne s'évapore comme un doux rêve … » dit doucement Elrohir, une légère pointe d'envie lui griffant gentiment le coeur.

Legolas hocha la tête, et suivant son envie première, il la suivit dans la forêt. Il fut pris au dépourvu quand il ne trouva aucune trace à suivre. Peut-être légèrement ivre, mais encore toute sa tête sur les épaules. Il eut un merveilleux sourire, et chercha dans la pénombre, qui ne le gênait guère. Il alla vers l'endroit où elle s'était baignée, mais seules les anciennes empreintes étaient visibles. Il chercha un peu plus, les cris des animaux nocturnes brouillant son ouïe fine, puis dos à un épais mur végétal, il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses yeux, et un souffle se poser sur sa nuque.

« Encore gagné ... » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Certaines plantes aux larges feuilles qui retombaient jusqu'au sol, offraient des couverts insoupçonnables. Il se retourna vivement et l'attrapa à la taille alors qu'elle tournait les talons pour fuir à nouveau. Son rire s'éleva dans la nuit, et ce son était une merveilleuse musique à ses oreilles. Elle riait si rarement, surtout ainsi. Il resserra son étreinte, et enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure, il murmura « Tu triches à chaque fois …

\- Non ! Mauvais perdant va ! » fit-elle en essayant de se soustraire à sa délectable emprise.

Il exécuta un majestueux mouvements de bras, la fit pivoter agilement, et quand elle fut face à lui, il plaça sa jambe de telle façon, qu'il la bascula en arrière. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un chat sauvage, se sentant tomber. Puis, voyant son insupportable air vainqueur fiché sur son beau minois, elle eut un éclair de malice dans le regard. Elle pencha la tête en arrière, empoigna une branche basse d'une main, et de l'autre elle lui saisit le col de sa tunique, puis forçant, elle appuya de tout son poids, ce qui le fit basculer en avant. Ils s'écrasèrent lamentablement par terre, et elle partit dans un autre fou rire qui ne put se calmer en voyant la mine déconfite de l'elfe au sol avec elle. Il avait l'air vexé, et cela était terriblement jubilatoire, elle ne pouvait le nier.

« Et tu es fière de toi ?

\- Hooo oui ! Tu n'as pas idée ! »

Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres parfaites, et elle vint lui caresser le visage. Ainsi au sol, l'immense plante les recouvrait totalement, et la lumière de la lune avait du mal à filtrer au travers. Mais, même ainsi la chevelure diaphane de l'elfe brillait sous les caresses opalines, nimbant par endroit sa tête d'un halo singulier. Elle fut saisi encore une fois par sa beauté, et murmura :

« Qu'est-ce qu'un être aussi beau et parfait que toi, peut me trouver dis-moi ?

\- Demandes aux Valars, ils auront peut-être la réponse …. » répondit-il dans un souffle, venant trouver ses lèvres.

Ils étaient si proches, là, en cet instant, et semblant si seuls au monde, que rien n'aurait pu briser la grâce de l'instant. Il descendit vers sa gorge, et elle inspira d'un seul coup, sentant tout son organisme répondre à cette sollicitation. Elle agrippa sa nuque, et accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau, lui intimant de continuer. Elle avait envie de le sentir contre elle, de ressentir sa présence, sa chaleur. Elle avait eu tellement mal quand elle avait cru qu'il l'avait laissé, oublié. Quand elle pensait mourir sous cette tente en plein désert, sans même avoir revu une fois son beau visage. Plus jamais elle ne ferait la même erreur. Elle l'aimait. Du même amour pur et sincère qui avait uni Núrnen et Aerandir. Eowyn avait raison, il n'y avait aucune malédiction à cela, mais une joie sans nom. Il glissa ses mains sous son pourpoint, ses doigts entrant en contact direct avec sa peau, lui offrant une chair de poule enivrante. Il passa ses paumes dans son dos, et elle se cambra légèrement, pour lui laisser le libre accès. Il eut un sourire ravi, et succombant à ses attentions délicates, il l'entendit gémir à son oreille dans un souffle saccadé, tandis que ses lèvres remontaient le long de sa gorge. Souffrant des terribles tensions qui semblaient l'écarteler de toutes parts, il lui murmura « Je te désire tellement …. Tingylia ». Ces quelques mots, qui l'auraient sûrement faite fuir des mois, voire même des semaines, plus tôt, en cet instant, la grisèrent au point de la rendre ivre. Sentant sa virilité s'exprimer contre elle, elle chercha son regard, et une fois qu'elle réussit à l'accrocher, elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Sans aucune paroles, elle vint l'embrasser avec ardeur, son corps se consumant totalement d'envie. Il défit les lanières de son pourpoint de cuir, dégagea sa poitrine de la chemise qu'elle portait dessous, et elle eut un souffle rauque quand il osa déposer ses hommages dessus. Ses cheveux soyeux caresser sa peau avec la délicatesse d'une plume, la faisant littéralement frissonner. Elle planta ses doigts dans son dos, dans une acte possessif à souhait, tandis qu'il retirait sa tunique avec une certaine impatience. Une fois leur peau l'une contre l'autre, ils soupirèrent de concert comme si ils y trouvaient une incontestable délivrance. Elle eut un moment d'appréhension sauvage, quand il accéda fermement mais lentement à ses derniers remparts, et voyant que la lutte était plus douloureuse que tout le reste, elle céda. Il le voulait, elle le voulait également, il n'y avait besoin de rien d'autre. Il lui posa une dernière question muette, et pour toute réponse, elle planta sa bouche contre la sienne, en resserrant les doigts dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand il se glissa en elle doucement. Il eut du mal à retenir sa fougue, mais il était en alerte constante, ne voulant pas la brusquer. D'abord inquiète, elle s'avoua que le plaisir qu'elle ressentit à le savoir en elle, oblitéra tout le reste, et elle le lui fit comprendre. S'ensuivit alors de doux instants enchanteurs, qui les dévoilaient l'un à l'autre, entre force et tendresse. Elen dut admettre que Legolas avait raison, ils étaient doués pour tout ces elfes, même pour leur première fois. Ce qui la fit se sentir un peu gênée et honteuse un bref moment, qu'il noya de suite sous ses attentions amoureuses. Par les Valars qu'elle l'aimait ! Et quand la petite mort vint les faucher de concert, ils se serrèrent si tendrement l'un contre l'autre, que toutes questions, toutes craintes, s'envolèrent comme de mauvais fantômes à la lumière du jour naissant. Elle étouffa un pleur de joie dans le creux de son cou, et elle murmura dans un souffle « Merci …. je vous aime .. Seigneur de Vertbois ». Et il sut, à ces quelques mots, que leur plus grande victoire venait d'être réalisée.

« Mon amour, en cette nuit, nul trésor sur terre me rendrait plus riche ou plus heureux. Nous sommes l'un à l'autre à présent …. et ce .. pour l'éternité … » dit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne et venant lui embrasser les phalanges.

Elle sut en effet, dans un mélange d'euphorie extrême, et de douleur, qu'il avait raison. Le bleu de son regard, resterait à jamais le seul horizon qu'elle voudrait atteindre à présent.


	13. Tol Dîrhîn

Elle avait fini par s'endormir, la tête tendrement posée sur son torse. Elle lui avait chuchoté qu'elle voulait entendre les battements de son coeur. Puis exténuée par tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, elle s'était assoupie dans ses bras aimants. Il caressa son épaule dans un toucher léger, et elle frissonna. Elle bougea les doigts sur sa peau, et ce geste si innocent, éveilla en lui toute une palette de vives sensations. Jamais il n'aurait pu soupçonner cela. Cette perception des sens poussée à son paroxysme. Où, chaque son, chaque souffle, chaque frôlement, dégageait tout un tas d'informations simultanées, allant de la morsure saisissante de son épiderme à fleur de nerfs, aux décharges qui pouvaient s'offrir son corps, de la pointe de ses pieds, jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi en vie. Il se souvint de leur conversation dans les écuries de Minas Titrith, et il eut un merveilleux sourire. A ce moment précis, l'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit. Celle de pouvoir l'étreindre, et peut-être, goûter à ce fruit défendu avec elle …. elle qui avait habillé peu à peu chacune de ses pensées. Et là, en cette nuit fabuleuse, elle était sienne … enfin. Il l'appela doucement, et elle gémit dans son sommeil, maugréant un « Encore un peu s'il te plaît ... » qui l'attendrit. Cependant, il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste dans la nuit ainsi, il savait qu'il pouvait largement réchauffer son corps, mais il voulait lui offrir le luxe d'un couvert, aussi austère soit-il. Il la réveilla, et elle semblait totalement épuisée. Ses gestes étaient indolents, mais ils étaient aussi cruellement teintés de sensualité. Il l'aida à se vêtir correctement, et l'aidant à se relever, il finit par la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait rien pour lui. Et ils rentrèrent au camps, où les jumeaux montaient la garde. Gimli et Dís, étaient sagement assis près du feu, les jumelles à leurs côtés, ne voulant apparemment pas dormir. Le reste des esclaves avait trouvé refuge dans la tente la plus grande. Elladan vit Legolas en premier, et voyant Elen dans ses bras, un voile d'inquiétude obscurcit son visage. Il s'approcha lestement, et avant qu'il ne pose de question Legolas expliqua « Elle dort. Elle est épuisée, et l'alcool n'a pas du arranger les choses. ». Elladan aiguisa son regard, saisissant une chose, jamais elle ne se laisserait porter de la sorte, sauf si elle était gravement blessée ou hors d'état de marcher. Sauf ! Si bien entendu, la personne qui la portait, avait acquis une intimité suffisante pour se le permettre. Vu que Legolas ne se positionnait pas comme un frère d'armes ou autre, l'elfe comprit. Sa respiration se coupa, et durcissant légèrement son attention, il chuchota en attrapant le bras de l'elfe blond au passage :

« J'espère, Seigneur Legolas, que vous savez ce que vous faites. A présent vous êtes garant de sa sécurité, de son bonheur. Si …

\- Si quoi ? Elladan, elle est mienne à présent, et nul ne pourra revenir là-dessus ... » déclara Legolas presque sèchement, ancrant avec fermeté ses yeux clairs dans ceux de l'héritier d'Elrond.

Elladan le relâcha lentement, lisant en son coeur l'amour indéfectible qui l'animait. Le jumeau eut alors une esquisse de sourire, et il le laissa passer.

« Je vais prendre la tente la plus petite si ça ne vous gêne pas, fit Legolas en donnant un regard circulaire sur les gens présents.

\- Prenez celle qui vous va le mieux, vous êtes Prince, Legolas, vous pourriez même nous demander de dormir dehors, que nous le ferions ! » Lança Elrohir avec un sourire éloquent.

Legolas hocha la tête, il n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on lui rappelle son titre et son rang, surtout dans des moments pareils. Et là qu'il la tenait endormie dans ses bras, encore moins. Il disparut sous le couvert des toiles tendues, et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard qui en dit long. Il dut réveiller Elen pour qu'elle tienne debout quelques minutes le temps qu'il prépare rapidement un coin pour dormir. Il plaça sa cape au sol, prit des sacoches de voyage et la cape d'Elen pour poser leur tête, et se retournant, il eut une moue souriante quand il vit qu'elle tenait vaillamment debout. Chancelante. Il vint lui murmurer « Allonge-toi, et repose-toi ... », il allait la laisser se reposer, mais elle attrapa sa main dans la sienne. Sans force elle marmonna « Reste s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ... ». Touché plus que de raison par ces quelques mots qui trahissaient tant, il vint l'embrasser délicatement, et ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible. Elle reprit sa place allongée de quart sur son torse, et passant un bras au-dessus, elle l'enserra tendrement. Voulant le garder avec elle le plus longtemps possible. Si elle n'était pas aussi fatiguée, il l'aurait à nouveau sollicité, car chacun de ses mouvements, aussi candide soit-il, allumait mille brasiers en lui.

Le cri d'un oiseau posé près de la tente la réveilla. Elle sentit, bien avant de le voir à ses côtés, la chaleur qui irradiait de lui. Quand elle ouvrit les paupières, elle le trouva bien assoupi à ses côtés. Elle eut un sourire radieux à la vision qui lui donnait. La tête légèrement tournée vers elle, les traits totalement détendus par le sommeil, la pointe de son oreille gauche se dévoilant légèrement dans sa chevelure dorée. Il avait l'air d'un être surnaturel envoyé par les Valar. Mais dans le fond, n'est-ce pas ce qu'étaient tous les elfes ? Elle osa à peine bouger, ne voulant pas le déranger, pour caresser le fil de sa mâchoire dans un effleurement discret. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour partager autant de choses avec un être tel que lui. Et cette nuit passée, elle n'avait même pas de mots pour la décrire, elle ne pouvait qu'à peine retenir les pleurs de liesse qui ne cessaient de la posséder. Elle se mettrait des gifles tant elle se trouvait niaise pour le coup. Mais voilà ! Les femmes savent pertinemment être godiches quand elles sont amoureuses, et elle ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Même si cela lui déplaisait. En même temps, quand on voyait une bouille d'ange comme celle qui lui faisait face actuellement, difficile de réagir autrement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec sensualité, tandis que la fièvre qui l'avait consumé quelques heures auparavant, revenait la tourmenter. Il devait se reposer, elle n'avait pas le droit de le déranger ainsi, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Décréta-t-elle en étouffant ses désirs. Elle réussit à se soustraire à son étreinte, figeant ses mouvements à chaque fois qu'une de ses réactions pouvaient signifier son réveil. Puis, ravie d'avoir réussi, elle sortit en vainqueur. Pas peu fière de s'être soustraite à la vigilance d'un elfe. Elle s'étira comme un chat et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle se frotta les yeux, et c'est là qu'elle vit, dans les pénombres de l'aube les jumeaux qui étaient toujours en train de monter la garde. Elle s'approcha d'eux, et déclara, encore un peu endormie :

« Je vais aller me laver, je préfère avertir avant que vous ne mettiez le campement sens dessus dessous, pour me retrouver. Mes affaires sont où ?

\- Logiquement dans la tente où tu as dormi, répondit Elladan avec un large sourire.

\- Ho … je vois … fit Elenluinë déçue. Tu pourrais s'il te plaît me prêter de quoi faire ?

\- Oui Bereniell attends ! Je vais te chercher cela de suite ! Fit Elrohir avec bienveillance, il délaissa son frère et se faufila dans une autre tente discrètement.

\- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Elladan d'un air innocent.

\- Oui … répondit Elenluinë qui ne put empêcher ses yeux de briller, et ce stupide sourire s'implanter sur son visage. Ce qui eut l'effet de pigmenter ses joues de rouge.

\- A ce que je vois il a été à la hauteur … fit Elladan avec un sourire amusé.

\- Elladan ! s'indigna Elen qui devint totalement cramoisie.

\- Quoi ? Rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaule nonchalamment. Tôt ou tard il fallait bien que ça se produise, vous n'alliez pas vous tourner autours indéfiniment...

\- On ne se tournait pas autours !

\- A d'autres ! Je crois que j'ai vu son petit manège bien avant toi ! Quand un elfe commence à requérir la présence d'une personne en particulier, c'est qu'il y a forcément anguille sous roche.

\- Merci de comparer son attachement à mon égard à un stupide poisson ! Lança Elen qui jonglait entre amusement et agacement.

\- Qui est un poisson ? Demanda Elrohir en revenant vers eux, en tendant un savon, une brosse à cheveux et une serviette à son amie.

\- Elladan ! Il en a l'air ce matin, ! Et d'un poisson pas frais en plus ! Balança Elen avec un radieux sourire, en tirant la langue outrageusement au concerné. Voyant qu'il allait répliquer, elle fit en partant agilement. Aller ! Le décrassage m'appelle ! »

Elrohir l'étudia quelques secondes, puis réalisant ce que son frère savait, il fit hésitant :

« Elle ….. ?

\- Oui, répondit sombrement Elladan. Et tout c'est bien passé. Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous acceptions qu'elle s'intéresse résolument à un autre elfe que nous, Elrohir. Cet attachement qui nous liait, va me manquer …. avoua-t-il soudainement, ce qui interloqua son frère.

\- Moi qui pensais être le seul a avoir un instinct de protection et possessif aussi poussés, je me trompais.

\- Crois-tu que nous sommes à ce point si dissemblables mon frère ? » Demanda Elladan en ancrant son regard bleu-gris dans celui de son jumeau.

Cette question demeura sans réponse, tant elle était évidente. Ils entendirent un bruit de tissu derrière eux, et l'une des deux jumelles sortit doucement, apparemment réveillée par leur discussion. Elladan eut un charmant sourire, et il continua un peu amusé par l'ironie du sort :

« Mais …. tu sais ce que l'on dit, une porte se ferme, une autre s'ouvre …. je crois que cette vie a encore beaucoup de surprises à nous offrir ! »

La belle femme à la peau ambrée vint vers eux, et s'accroupissant près du feu qui se mourrait, elle se concentra et leur dit « bonjour » dans un Commun impeccable. Ce qui afficha un sourire tout aussi niais que celui qu'avait Elen quelques minutes plus tôt, sur leurs visages parfaits.

* * *

Cette dernière retourna à l'endroit qu'elle avait trouvé la veille, et refaisant la même chose, elle se glissa dans les ondes fraîches, utilisant cette fois-ci le savon tant espéré. Elle se lava longuement, créant un précipité blanchâtre et des bulles autours d'elle. Sa masse de cheveux devenant un monticule de bulles timides, qui disparut quand elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, elle eut un sourire radieux tandis que des images de la nuit passée lui revenait. En regardant les lumières de l'aurore filtrer au travers des futaies, elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, et les laissa errer dessus quelques secondes. Son corps frémissant sous le souvenir de sa tendre bouche sur la sienne.

« Tu rêves éveillée ?! »

Son coeur fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine tant la surprise fut grande. Elle braqua un regard noir sur l'intrus qui venait de parasiter ses douces pensées, et elle répliqua :

« Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Pourquoi dormir alors que des événements enchanteurs se déroulent dès l'aube dis-moi ?

\- Tu manques de repos c'est certain ! Pour dire des âneries pareilles ! Fit-elle en souriant et lui jetant une gerbe d'eau qu'il évita souplement. Infernal que tu es !

\- Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne compte pas m'améliorer avec le temps ! lança-t-il léger en se déshabillant d'un air enjoué

\- Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Fit Elen devenant rouge de gêne.

\- Ça se voit non ? Mois aussi je compte bien me laver un peu !

\- Mais … mais …. ici ? Balbutia-t-elle totalement paniquée.

\- Oui ? Pourquoi pas ? Le lieu est parfait puisque tu y es ! »

Et pendant qu'ils discutaient, il enlevait petit à petit toutes ses affaires, et quand il enleva ses chausses et ses pantalons, elle se tourna vivement, transie d'appréhension. Il fronça les sourcils, totalement amusé, ne comprenant pas son comportement, puis se plongea dans l'eau à sa suite. Elle ne lui fit face que quand il fut à ses côtés.

« Je .. je vais sortir ... » dit-elle alors totalement bouleversée.

Il la retint, et voyant la crainte qui s'insinuait peu à peu sur son visage, il sut qu'elle ne jouait pas. Très préoccupé il demanda :

« Elen ? Qui a-t-il ? Nous avons tant partagé cette nuit, que ce genre d'intimité ne devrait pas te gêner ….

\- La nuit mon corps est moins visible … Legolas …. » avoua-t-elle honteusement.

Elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de froid. Il comprit de suite. Elle avait toujours peur d'être vue, et surtout par lui. Il soupira, et ordonna d'une voix douce :

« Montre-moi ... »

Ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et elle commença à reculer d'épouvante. Il lui prit le poignet gauche, et d'une main ferme il déclara :

« Tu ne partiras pas, et je ne partirais pas, tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré !

\- Tu paries ? Je pourrais me servir de mon pouvoir sur toi ! Lâcha-t-elle réagissant sous l'affolement.

\- Tu oserais faire cela ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, tant elle savait qu'en effet elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle respirait vite et fort, sa phobie n'était pas feinte.

« Tingylia … je t'en prie … Fais-moi confiance. Ne t'ai-je pas prouvé cette nuit que je t'aimais ? Et de ce fait, que j'aimais tout ce qui te faisait ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, mais ce qu'il lui demandait là, semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Il l'attira vers lui, et la serrant tendrement, elle sentit ses craintes fondre peu à peu.

« On va faire ça petit à petit si tu le souhaites. Si ça devient trop dur, on arrête. D'accord ? »

Un autre hochement de tête, et il la vit resserrer son étreinte sur le pauvre savon malmené, tandis qu'il la conduisait pas à pas vers le rivage, chaque avancée dévoilant peu à peu sa peau à la lumière du jour naissant. Oui, son corps était marqué, et Legolas ne put contenir une expression de colère face à tout ceci. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, et il la voyait de dos. Elrond avait fait un travail remarquable, car elles étaient toutes belles, même si il était dur de dire cela. Elles ressemblaient à des griffures nettes sur sa peau. Pas de trou, de crevasse, bien que sans la magie elfique, certaines le seraient sûrement devenues. Il la vit trembler de plus en plus fort, et au son de sa respiration, il sut qu'elle était à la limite de se sentir mal. Il sourit tendrement, et se rapprochant, il en embrassa une. Ce qui la figea et la fit ressembler à un bloc de pierre de suite. Puis il descendit et en embrassa une autre. Elen perdait pied, le combat était rude entre sa peur viscérale, et l'attention de sa bouche aimante sur ce qu'elle détestait le plus en elle. Et quand il se plaqua à elle, la serrant tendrement contre lui, l'afflux de sang dans ses tempes fut tel, qu'elle faillit sombrer. Il la retourna lentement, et le regard brillant il déclara :

« Tu vois …. tout ce que tu es ... »

Et elle ne trouva pas de mots à lui offrir en retour. Elle trouva fébrilement ses lèvres, et l'embrassa du bout des siennes. Il la tira à sa suite dans les ondes, et lui prenant le savon il fit amusé :

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais avec tous ces batifolages, j'en oublie le plus important moi ! »

L'ourlet des lèvres d'Elenluinë s'incurva gracieusement, réellement conquise par tout ce qu'il était. Les elfes étaient réellement des créatures merveilleuses. Pleins de défauts dans leur perfection, mais terriblement attachants. Elle le regarda évoluer dans les ondes, et tous ses gestes semblaient presque surnaturels tant ils étaient légers, voir aériens dans le liquide clair. Elle l'observait, totalement conquise par ce qu'elle voyait, puis, redescendant un peu sur terre, elle en profita qu'il plonge la tête sous l'eau pour sortir prestement. Elle attrapa la serviette et s'enroula vivement dedans. Elle en profita pour se sécher, tout en réfléchissant. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la route, mais elle n'était plus seule à présent. Elle s'habilla, lorgnant d'un oeil critique ses vêtements poussiéreux et tachés de sang. Elle en avait de rechange normalement, deux tenues en tout et pour tout. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu plus soin de ses affaires avant de partir. Elle entendit Legolas sortir derrière elle, et totalement à l'aise, il vint à ses côtés comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui coula presque un regard noir, tant elle aurait aimé ressentir une telle liberté. Sa nudité ne la gênait pas, elle en avait vu d'autres à suivre les hommes pendant les campagnes. Bien que les Seigneurs fassent très attention à la pudeur des Dames quand elles étaient présentes, ce n'était pas le cas des soldats. Non, là c'était juste son stupide complexe d'infériorité qui la minait. Bon il fallait quand même qu'elle se l'admette, ce n'était pas le pire des spectacles à contempler qu'il lui offrait. Elle soupira, se sentant totalement idiote. Il riva son attention sur elle tandis qu'il reboutonnait sa tunique, et il fit d'un seul coup :

« Si tu te voyais, telle que je te vois …. ces ombres disparaîtraient de ton regard …. »

Elle se renfrogna, lui en voulant un peu qu'il puisse si facilement lire en elle. Elle haussa les épaules et dit simplement « Tu m'énerves ... ». Et il eut un petit rire agréable à souhait, qui finit de la vaincre. Elle lui passa à côté, et il lui prit la main. Qu'elle enleva aussitôt. Donc, il la lui reprit de plus belle, en la tirant fortement contre lui au point de la coller à son bras. Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, et il eut un magnifique sourire victorieux accroché au lèvre. Non en fait, c'était décidé, elle le détestait en réalité ! Et elle faillit rire toute seule de ses pensées absurdes.

Ils arrivèrent au campement, et la femme qui s'était levée essayait de discuter avec Elrohir. Bizarrement, cette image froissa Elen, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Il tourna un regard vers elle, et s'excusant auprès de sa nouvelle amie, il déclara :

« Je voudrais te parler Bereniell ….

\- Je vous laisse, je vais voir Elladan pour la suite des opérations, dit alors Legolas en lui collant un rapide baiser sur la tempe, puis il alla rejoindre l'autre jumeau.

\- Oui ? » Demanda Elen plutôt perplexe.

Elrohir eut un curieux mouvement de tête vers les autres, puis jaugeant qu'ils étaient assez loin, il lui murmura :

« Quoi qu'il advienne Bereniell, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue. Et que, malgré moi, tu resteras à jamais un être particulier en mon coeur.

\- Elrohir …. murmura-t-elle confuse. Pourquoi me dire cela ?

\- Je voulais simplement que tu le saches.

\- Tu ne dis jamais les choses à la légère Rohir, je te connais trop ! Fit-elle suspicieuse.

\- Disons que je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de ton devenir affectif …. déclara-t-il sincère en ancrant son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Occupe-toi plutôt du tiens Rohir ! S'il te plaît ! Je sais ce que tu penses, ce que TOUT le monde pense ! Mais ce choix nous appartient, à lui et à moi ! Et après cette nuit, crois-moi, vous aurez beau faire, je sais que ma place est à ses côtés ! » des flammes singulières vinrent animer son regard, et il sut qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

Il soupira, puis l'air embarrassé il hocha la tête silencieusement, et s'en retourna auprès de l'ancienne esclave, qui les étudiait de loin. Elen se doutait qu'elle se posait tout un tas de questions les concernant, mais très honnêtement, aujourd'hui elle n'en avait cure. Etait-ce trop demander de lui laisser goûter son bonheur en toute quiétude ? Elle alla sous la tente, se changea, et appréciant d'être totalement propre, elle prit ses ustensiles de nettoyage et alla faire ce qu'elle devait faire. Le soleil était à présent bien levé, et il fallait qu'elle étudie les cartes.

Elle était penchée sur ses outils de travail, soufflant par intermittence sur une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui ne cessait de lui tomber sur le visage. Assise en tailleur sur le sable, ses affaires séchant un peu plus loin, elle s'était un peu retirée du brouhahas du petit campement pour réfléchir. Elle s'étira et se passa une main sur la nuque, cette position n'était pas des plus confortable. Elle prit un compas et fit des mouvements avec sur la carte.

« Alors … si mes calculs sont bons .. il me faudrait à peu près cinq jours pour arriver là-bas … impossible avec le nombre que l'on est, sans assez de chevaux en plus ….et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre là-bas ….

\- Tu soliloques maintenant ? Demanda Elladan qu'elle n'avait, naturellement pas, entendu venir.

\- Oui …. fit-elle en fixant toujours la carte. Elle prit ses notes, et soupira longuement. Ces données vont me rendre dingues ! Fichu voyage qui n'en finit pas ! Et ce désert ! Il est pire que tout ! »

Elladan vint à ses côtés, et s'asseyant près d'elle, il regarda ce qu'elle avait tracé à la va-vite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en pointant un doigt sur une tache aux formes vallonnées.

\- Je dirais une montagne ou un amas de roches y ressemblant. Ce qui serait for bien, en sachant qu'il est à mi-chemin du point que je dois atteindre …

\- Que Nous devons atteindre Elenluinë … Elle fixa des yeux ronds sur lui. Père nous a demandé de veiller sur toi, et de te ramener saine et sauve.

\- Là que vous avez trouvé votre âme-soeur tout les deux ? Ce serait stupide ….

\- Cesse donc de raconter des bêtises ! Se défendit Elladan quelque peu gêné.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu Elladan ! Bref …. si vous voulez venir, venez, mais je trouve que cette idée est idiote !  
\- Pas plus que de partir seule dans le désert ! »

La remontrance, bien que dite doucement, était bien cinglante. Elle la prit en plein visage. Serrant le poing elle déclara :

« Je me suis excusée pour cela …. n'est-ce point suffisant ? »

Ils se fixèrent du regard un moment, et cela aurait pu durer très longtemps si Legolas n'était pas intervenu quelques secondes après. Ce dernier se figea en les voyant ainsi, palpant la tension qui planait dans l'air. Elladan riva son attention sur le nouvel arrivant, et soupirant il fit abdiquant totalement :

« De toutes façons, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Et sur tous les sujets possibles. Au final, il te faut toujours passer par des épreuves pas croyables pour évoluer un tant soit peu.

\- Ô excuse-moi de ne pas avoir vécu plus de mille ans, et de ne pas être immortelle pour pouvoir bénéficier de ta sagesse ! Les elfes … toujours enclins à juger les Hommes … mais vous oubliez un détail qui a son importance, nous ne pouvons voir la vie comme vous autres. Car pour nous, elle a une fin !

\- Justement par les Valar ! S'emporta soudainement Elladan. Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je veux te dire ?!

\- Si …. plus que tu ne peux le croire même. Tu .. Vous ne me laissez pas le droit de faire mes expériences, parce que vous avez peur de me perdre … Elrond et vous-même avez, en un sens, complotés pour me préserver soit-disant …. et …, elle donna un regard plein d'amour à Legolas tout en continuant, voilà où votre sagesse a pu me conduire. Je ne le regrette pas, mais quand est-ce que vous comprendrez que la vie des Hommes est incontrôlable ? Parce que nous la ressentons plus abruptement que vous. Parce que nos sens sont plus instinctifs de par leur statut d'éphémère. Cet état de fait nous fait voir le monde plus violemment, car nous ressentons au centuple ce qui nous advient et ce qui nous entoure. Et je crois qu'ils sont très rares, les Elfes qui le comprennent …. Est-ce que je t'en veux pour autant Elladan ? De voir la vie telle que tu la souhaites, ou plutôt, comme ton immortalité te fait l'entrevoir ? Vous ai-je déjà rabaissé, rabroué, parce que votre vision diffère de la mienne ? »

Elle plongea son regard constellé de soleils bleus, brillants en ces secondes, dans les bleu-gris du jumeau à son côté. Elladan ne sut que répondre. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais les souvenirs de leur mère étaient si profondément ancré en eux, qu'ils ne pouvaient réagir autrement. Ils s'en voudraient à jamais si ils la perdaient ainsi. Elle avait réussi à atteindre son coeur elfique, et sévèrement touché, il la prit dans ses bras fermement, et glissa à son oreille :

« Promets-moi, de ne plus partir seule ainsi. C'est tout ce que je te demande …. »

Son étreinte bien que fraternelle, se teintait d'une chose novatrice, qu'elle n'avait jamais décelé chez lui. La crainte. La vraie. Celle que l'on ressent quand l'existence d'un être aimé est en danger. Elle referma ses bras sur lui, et répondit :

« Oui … je te le promets …. »

Il frémit entre ses bras, réellement bouleversé pour le coup, ce qui la saisit plus que tout. Il se sépara d'elle, et avec un sourire il déclara :

« De toutes façons je n'ai jamais réussi à te tenir rancune pour quoi que ce soi ! Je t'aime trop pour cela Bereniell ! »

Elle rougit ostensiblement, ne s'attendant pas à cela de sa part. Puis elle regarda Legolas, dont le visage arborait un magnifique sourire indescriptible. Elle planta son attention sur la carte posée à même le sol devant elle, et elle soupira longuement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, et je crois que c'est bien la première fois de ma vie que ça m'arrive.

\- Tant mieux cela prouve que tu réfléchis ! Lança Legolas sur un ton enjoué, totalement taquin.

\- Ha ha ha … attends, je me tiens les côtes de rire deux secondes ! » Rétorqua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire carnassier.

Legolas vint s'asseoir à sa droite, et étudiant la chose à son tour, il fronça les sourcils. Il planta un doigt sur la côte où une croix à l'encre avait été dessinée, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Rien n'est écrit là-dessus, je sais juste que je dois aller là. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler si je l'ai vu en rêve, ou si c'est un pressentiment que j'ai …

\- Le médaillon ? Questionna Elladan quelque peu inquiet.

\- Oui …. comme je disais, je ne me l'explique pas. De plus, le chemin est long, et ce qui me chagrine le plus, c'est que je ne suis plus seule. Je pourrai demander aux autres de rester ici …

\- Ils ne vont pas attendre sagement … tu es garante de leur sécurité à présent Elen … fit Legolas très sérieux.

\- Ha tient donc ? Et en quel honneur je te prie ? Je ne suis pas leur mère !

\- Tu les as libéré. En faisant cela, que ça te plaise ou non, ils ont une dette envers toi. Et je doute qu'ils veuillent se retrouver seuls, sans défense, alors que d'autres marchands d'esclaves pourraient leur tomber dessus. Et imagines ce qu'il adviendra d'eux si ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils se sont échappés … expliqua l'elfe blond en la regardant fixement.

\- C'est bien ma veine ! S'exclama-t-elle réellement ennuyée pour le coup. Oui, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, du tout même. Elle soupira, et se couchant sur le dos, rivant son attention sur les frondaisons d'un vert foncé saisissant d'où filtrait une faible lumière, elle réfléchit. Faisant une grimace elle continua à haute voix, alors maintenant je suis quoi ? Chef d'une escouade d'esclaves en vadrouille ?

\- On pourrait le dire ainsi, fit Elladan avec un petit rire. Mais, vu tes origines, le passif de tes ancêtres, ma pauvre Bereniell, je pense que le rôle de Reine te siéra mieux !

Elle porta la main à sa joue droite, caressant la cicatrice de son visage avec un index pensif.

« Une reine hein ?! Dit-elle avec un sombre rictus. Une reine balafrée …. génial ! Le serpent qui se mord la queue. Dois-je vous rappeler que ça c'est mal fini pour elle ? Que cette femme, possédée par son pouvoir, est devenue folle ? »

Les deux elfes se donnèrent un regard entendu, et réellement soucieux pour le coup, ils ne surent que répondre. Legolas savait que cette option était toujours possible, mais elle avait un atout que son aïeule n'avait pas. Il eut un charmant sourire, et plantant ses magnifiques yeux clairs dans les siens, en se penchant légèrement au-dessus d'elle, il la rassura :

« Peut-être, mais toi tu as une chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Tu nous as Nous …. et tu m'as Moi surtout. »

Il vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes, sous le regard un peu embarrassé d'Elladan. Il savait que les elfes sylvestres pouvaient être différents, ils étaient d'ailleurs plus facilement enclin à écouter leurs sentiments par exemple. Et Legolas, avec ces années auprès des Hommes, avait développé toute une palette d'attentions, d'égards et de gestes, qu'eux-même n'octroyaient pas aussi aisément. En tant que frères d'armes oui, mais en ce qui concernait les sentiments intimes et profonds, ils différaient totalement sur leur façon de faire. Leur père en était le parfait exemple, ainsi que leurs cousins de la Lothlórien. Elle caressa la joue de l'elfe qui avait conquis son coeur, et elle répondit :

« Oui .. je sais. Mais cela ne résout pas mon plus gros problème !

\- Qui est ? Demanda Legolas surpris.

\- Comment je vais faire bouger ce petit monde à travers le désert, sans eau, sans nourriture, sans monture …..

\- Utilises ta magie ! S'exclama Elladan animé par un trait de lucidité commun aux siens.

\- Es-tu fou ?! Rétorqua Elenluinë en se redressant vivement, braquant sur lui des yeux ahuris. Je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne exactement ! Imagine que … que .. je sais pas moi, j'appelle des animaux carnivores par accident, ou pire, des Oliphants !

\- Tu exagères toujours ! Dit Elladan amusé par sa réaction. Je suis certain que tu y arriveras. Ce serait bien que tu te fasses un peu confiance Bereniell ….

\- J'ai confiance quand je domine le sujet … là y a trop de variables qui entrent en jeu. Y a pas que des bêbêtes sympathiques dans ces contrées ….

\- Oui mais si tu n'essayes pas, de toutes manières nous sommes coincés … déclara Legolas en voulant l'encourager en ce sens.

\- Hey, en tant qu'amant tu dois pas être de mon côté toi normalement? Lança-t-elle cynique.

\- Ne rabroue pas ce pauvre Legolas, il n'y est pour rien, dit Elladan en riant un peu. Plus sérieusement, nous n'avons que cette option Elen. Ou repartir ... »

Elle resta assise et muette de longues secondes. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas. Elle savait que ce que renfermait ce médaillon n'était pas que bonté, et elle avait peur de déclencher quelque chose de néfaste sans le vouloir. Car il ne s'agissait pas que d'elle dans cette histoire. Mais comme Elanor l'avait dit, elles faisaient toutes parties les unes des autres. Quel esprit pourrait bien se dévoiler aujourd'hui ? Avait-elle le moyen de choisir, d'orienter ses envies sur l'ancêtre qu'elle voulait invoquer ? Y répondrait-elle seulement ? Elle se renfrogna, Gandalf aurait été le bienvenu en cet instants. Ses pensées allèrent vers lui, où est-ce qu'il se cachait encore ce magicien de malheur ? Ils avaient vraiment besoin de lui là. Vaincue par la logique qui la coinçait, elle hocha la tête et déclara dépitée :

« Soit .. je le ferai ... »

Ellladan vint lui claquer une bise sur la joue, et fit enthousiaste tout en se relevant :

« Bien ! Nous allons plier le campements, et attendre ce soir pour partir !

\- Que les chevaux se reposent bien surtout …. » la voix d'Elen s'éleva presque comme un murmure.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, et grincheuse, elle rangea ses affaires, récupéra les habits qui étaient presque totalement secs, et elle regarda Legolas qui se levait à son tour. Son air était grave, car il savait ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Et pour l'avoir éprouvé avec elle, le pouvoir qu'ils souhaitaient utiliser. Elle frissonna à cette idée. Il vint l'enlacer tendrement, et dans un attitude très protectrice il chuchota :

« Nous ferons attention … si je vois que quelque chose de se déroule pas comme convenue, je t'arrêterai …. »

* * *

Ils braquaient tous des yeux attentifs sur elle, ce qui évidemment, ne l'aidait pas. Elle s'assit près des cendres froides, dont l'odeur lui chatouillait les narines, et fermant les yeux, elle essaya de se faire une image claire des animaux qu'elle voulait appeler. Les dromadaires seraient très bien. Sauf que, elle ne savait pas si il y en avait aux alentours, et pire, elle savait encore moins jusqu'où son pouvoir pouvait porter. L'animal apparut dans son esprit clairement, et étant d'un seul coup totalement coupée du monde, elle les appela. « Venez à moi, j'ai besoin d'aide ... »le message était simple, il ne fallait pas que ce soit confus, ça elle le savait, pour l'avoir utilisé nombre de fois avec les chevaux. Ces derniers d'ailleurs bougèrent les oreilles comme si ils avaient entendu quelque chose au loin, mais rien de plus. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et l'insistance des regards était toujours la même. Elle aurait bien voulu disparaître là. Avant que l'un d'eux ne demande quoi que ce soit, elle déclara « Voilà c'est fait ! ». Ils eurent tous la même réaction, c'est à dire regarder un peu partout pour voir si cela avait bien fonctionné. Mais à part le bruit des animaux alentours, rien. Elle soupira et réellement vexée par son échec, elle se releva, haussant les épaules elle alla s'occuper de son cheval. Nul n'osa lui dire quoi que ce soit, se doutant que cette invocation ratée devait l'ennuyer. Ils ne surent pas combien de temps s'écoula, mais le soleil commençait sa longue descente vers le seuil de la terre, quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Il ressemblait à un orage au loin, et tous fixèrent les yeux vers le ciel, s'attendant à y voir de gros nuages noirs. Il n'y eut qu'un bleu azur pour accueillir leur inspection. La terre sous leurs pieds se mit à vrombir, provoquant une petite panique au sein du groupe, qui par pur réflexe, se recentra près du feu éteint, en un cercle presque parfait. Oreilles et regards attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre geste. Des arbres au loin se mirent à tanguer gracieusement, et les animaux de la forêt émirent des cris d'alarmes assourdissants. Les oiseaux s'envolaient, les singes sautaient de branche en branche, totalement excités par ce qu'il se produisait. Les vrombissements devinrent plus forts, et le bruit de tonnerre ne cessait d'avancer vers eux. Il y eut un fracas énorme quand une masse claire défonça tout sur son passage, dans un ballets de cris bestiaux et de souffles rauques. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout se figea, et ils se trouvèrent devant une centaines de tête de camélidés qui les fixaient intensément de leurs yeux noirs et placides. Plus qu'interloquée par le nombre ahurissant qui avait répondu à son appel, elle faillit partir dans un rire nerveux. Un nuage de poussière blanchâtre les envahissait, et la pellicule fine mit quelque temps à retoucher terre. Les dromadaires attendaient là, plantés comme des végétaux, attendant patiemment la suite. Elen bougea en premier, et s'avançant vers eux elle s'exclama :

« C'est plutôt …. fascinant …. »

Tous portèrent leur attention vers elle, complètements abasourdis par ce prodige. Elle s'approcha d'un des animaux, et avec prudence, elle vint flatter l'encolure beige qui était la plus près. Elle donna un regard circulaire, et déclara à voix haute « Merci pour votre aide, mais une dizaine d'entre vous suffiront. » les animaux se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis ils tournèrent les talons, et allèrent manger les verdures qui se cachaient dans la forêt qui était à portée de dents. Elen regarda ses amis, et demanda :

« Une dizaine c'est largement suffisant non ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, toujours silencieux sous leur surprise, et elle commença à prendre les affaires, comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche, comme si ils avaient été frappé de mutisme. Les esclaves ne cessaient de l'épier avec des expressions de crainte, et cela commençait à lui peser. Au bout de longues heures, tout était prêt. Regardant la forêt, elle eut un pincement au coeur de la quitter, car ici ils avaient de quoi survivre, là où ils s'aventuraient, nul ne savait ce qui les attendait. Ils utilisèrent des cordes pour harnacher les dromadaires, et il ne fut pas aisé de les canaliser pour leur faire porter leurs tentes, vivres etc … Elen dut souvent utiliser sa magie pour que tout se passe dans le calme. Elle ne le dit évidemment pas, mais cela lui drainait pas mal d'énergie. Ils se mirent en route quand le soleil disparut derrière les hautes dunes qui assiégeaient la naissance de la forêt. Les ombres longilignes de leurs montures se découpant comme des spectres faméliques étreignant le sable blanc. Direction plein Ouest. Elen espérait atteindre les montagnes vues sur la carte dans les deux jours maximum. Là-bas, ils pourraient peut-être se reposer un peu, et trouver de l'eau. Elle prit la tête du cortège, étrangement silencieuse alors que derrière, tous s'étaient mis à reparler gaiement. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, se repérant aux étoiles, ne voulant pas dévier de sa route, elle sortit sa boussole pour être sûre, et réconfortée par les indications, elle la remit dans sa poche. Legolas vint à sa hauteur, et elle fut étonnée de ne pas voir Gimli derrière lui.

« Dís lui a souligné que ce serait mieux qu'ils voyagent ensemble ... » fit Legolas devant son regard interrogateur. Elle se tourna prestement, et elle vit les deux Nains sur le dos d'un dromadaire, essayant par tous les moyens de ne pas tomber. Elle faillit partir dans un fou rire affreux, mais elle se retint, ils le prendraient sûrement mal. Cependant, les voir dans cette posture, se gueulant dessus à qui mieux mieux parce que ça ne se passait pas aussi facilement que prévu, avait quelque chose de rafraîchissant et d'indéniablement bienfaisant. Elle reporta son attention vers l'avant, et s'aperçut que Legolas la fixait sans un mot. Elle coula un regard vers lui, et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ta magie est … vraiment particulière …

\- Oui, et dangereuse, on aurait pu se faire aplatir par cette harde !

\- Peut-être mais cela ne c'est pas produit. Tu es toujours trop dure avec toi-même …

\- Et toi peut-être pas assez Legolas, fit-elle en le défiant ouvertement.

\- Qui sait … nous nous équilibrons en ce cas. N'est-ce pas l'harmonie qui se dévoile quand tout est équilibre ? » Répondit-il finement avec un beau sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il qu'elle lui avoue que quand il était comme ça, elle le trouvait tout bonnement adorable ? Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant gagner avec grâce cette manche. Décidément elle avait oublié comme il n'était pas forcément aisé de vivre à leur contact. Et encore, elle n'était pas à Fondcombe ou la Lothlórien. Là-bas ce serait bien pire. Parfois elle trouvait les elfes très étranges, presque éthérés dans leurs gestes, leurs paroles, leurs jeux d'esprit. La finesse de Legolas, lui avait de suite plu. Ils marchèrent dès-lors en silence, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour être ensemble. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'aube naissante, et montèrent leur campement pour vite s'abriter des rigueurs du désert. Ils avaient quitté les immensités des dunes, pour un sol un peu plus dur, mais caillouteux. Quelques touffes d'herbes sèches poussaient ça et là. Ils lâchèrent leurs montures pour qu'elles aillent manger un peu, et ils leur donnèrent un peu à boire. Elen grimaça devant la faible quantité d'eau qu'ils avaient, et elle eut peur pour la suite. Elle espéra que sa carte ne les envoyait pas à la mort.

Elle regardait la plaine aride qui s'étendait à perte de vue, les vents chauds balayaient le sol en soulevant des vagues de poussières vaporeuses. Elle aimait cette contrée, d'une beauté sauvagement mortelle. En un sens, si en accord avec une partie de son âme. Assise à l'entrée de la plus grande tente qu'ils avaient monté, elle avait les cheveux légèrement décoiffés à chaque bourrasque chaleureuse. Sa crinière noire dansant dans l'espace, telle une herbe folle chahutée par les courants. Legolas la regardait tendrement, il ne pouvait le nier lui aussi, elle semblait se fondre dans ces décors envoûtants et dangereux. Si il avait rencontré Acharniel à son époque, peut-être que sa folie l'aurait tout autant hypnotisé. Il savait qu'il était différent des siens aujourd'hui, ce simple amour, cette simple pensée, le lui prouvait. Aucun membre de son peuple ne s'aventurerait jusqu'ici, aux frontières de la Folie. Tant dans ce désert carnassier, que pour son attachement à cette mortelle. Cependant, ce qu'il sentait se soulever, se vriller, se tordre en lui, avait la cruelle délicatesse de le faire vibrer. De lui faire ressentir la Vie, telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé. Il faisait très chaud, et tous étaient plus ou moins abattus par ces températures extrêmes. L'héritier de Thranduil coula un regard posé sur les gens qui étaient avec eux. Il eut un terrible sourire en voyant Gimli se faire totalement mené par le bout du nez par cette femme Naine, qui avait le tempérament de la couleur de ses cheveux. C'était une brave femme, courageuse, entêtée, et il nota, totalement conquise par son ami, même si jamais elle ne le dirait. Il hésita, ne voulant pas déranger la femme qui faisait battre son coeur à tout rompre, mais au final, il était comme aimanté. Il se leva, et sans un bruit vint s'asseoir à son côté. Elle glissa une main discrète dans la sienne, et posant simplement la tête sur son épaule, elle laissa couler le temps ainsi. Ne voulant à première vues pas parler, il la laissa tranquille. Il la vit fermer les paupières, essayant de se reposer légèrement. Devant les autres elle ne céderait pas à une position plus confortable d'elle-même. Il la fit bouger, et l'accompagnant il la fit s'allonger et poser sa tête sur sa cuisse. Elle se recroquevilla un peu, et totalement vaincue par l'ardeur de l'atmosphère sèche et la fatigue, elle s'octroya un peu de repos, sachant que Legolas veillerait sur elle, quoi qu'il advienne. La soirée arriva dans un crépuscule flamboyant qui émut tous les voyageurs, et ils reprirent la route une fois qu'Elen eut encore une fois tout étudié. Ils marchèrent dans le froid de la nuit. Elladan et Elrohir supervisaient à merveille le déplacement des troupes, et elle les en remercia. A l'aube du deuxième jour, le soleil dévoila une ombre immense à quelques kilomètres devant eux, et, poussée par une vigueur renouvelée, elle hâta Vailima vers le lieu tant recherché. Ils lancèrent leurs montures dans un petit trot, et arrivèrent assez rapidement. Une fois sur place, elle sauta de cheval, et se précipita dans l'inspection des lieux. La chose qui s'érigeait devant elle, surgissant du sable comme un monstre de pierre, n'était pas une montagne, ni même un amas de roche, bien que sa forme soit particulière. Elen se tourna et commença à marcher de long en large, tentant de comprendre. Les autres arrivèrent tandis qu'elle lorgnait une bande horizontale des plus particulière. Elladan, Elrohir et Legolas vinrent vers elle, tout aussi perplexes. Il y avait plusieurs éminences sablonneuses, d'un ocre profond, et les lignes, malgré l'usure du temps, étaient droites et épurées. Puis, Elen vit une pierre immense posée à la verticale, et se dirigea droit dessus. L'étrange édifice de roches quasi friables, faisait au moins une vingtaine de mètres de superficie. Elle se posta devant la stèle, et bouche bée, elle se figea devant ce qu'elle vit. Les trois elfes vinrent sur ses traces, et Elladan s'exclama dans une moue de fascination :

« Incroyable ! Bereniell ! C'est toi ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant l'œuvre qui avait été sculptée dans la roche. Elle représentait une reine, dessinée de profil, dont la tête était ceinte d'une couronne majestueuse. Il y avait des chars et des chevaux, des scènes de bataille, d'exécutions. Mais aussi des instants de liesse, avec des gens qui brisaient leur chaînes d'esclaves partout où elle passait. Elen jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux êtres qui les suivaient docilement, et elle déglutit avec effort. Etait-elle en train de reproduire exactement ce que son aïeule avait fait ? Cette pensée la paralysa. Puis un bas-relief attira son attention, elle se pencha pour le voir dans les premières lueurs de l'aube, et elle épousseta le bas qui avait été en partie camouflé par le sable. Là son regard s'agrandit d'épouvante, elle se recula de quelques pas, et en prenant cette retraite nécessaire, elle comprit où ils étaient.

« Elen ? demanda Legolas troublé tandis que les jumeaux regardaient la fresque avec grande attention.

\- C'est … c'est …. là que tout à commencé Legola …. , il vint à ses côtés, et il regarda là où elle posait les yeux. Elle fit un mouvement ample du bras, et expliqua, c'est un palais ! Et je suis certaine qu'il y a une ville en dessous. C'est … là qu'elle a tué le roi et pris le pouvoir. Que … Niphredil a perdu la vie …. »

Un courant glacial lui traversa le corps, et elle plaqua ses bras contre sa poitrine, essayant de se réchauffer. Legolas perçut son malaise, et l'enserra d'un de ses bras, il chuchota « Ça va aller Tingylia ».

« Hey venez voir ! Héla Elrohir dissimulé dans une alcôve un peu plus loin. Ils le rejoignirent, et il avait l'air des plus heureux. Regardez ça ! Un puits ! ».

En effet, caché dans un moignon de bâtisse, un puits était dégagé, se raccordant sûrement à l'ancien. Le seau était sec, ce qui voulait dire que personne n'était venu récemment, mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

« Je comprends mieux pour quoi la stèle est dépourvu d'ensablement, des gens viennent ici, et doivent honorer la mémoire de ton ancêtre … après tout ce temps … murmura presque Elladan.

\- Qu'elle idée ! Fit Elen avec un rictus.

\- Il n'y a rien de tout blanc ou tout noir Elen … dit Legolas en regardant le cite.

\- Elle a été rongée par son désir de vengeance et de pouvoir, mais elle a fait également beaucoup de bien. Elle a libéré les esclaves, offert un royaume où les femmes étaient libres. Et d'après ce que tu as vu, nul ne souffrait de la faim ou de la pauvreté. Imagines un peu l'avancée qu'elle avait sur d'autres peuplades ! Si la magie qui coule dans tes veines, et donc, les siennes, ne l'avait pas à ce point corrompue, tu régnerais peut-être à présent sur un grand royaume ! Expliqua Elladan quelque peu envoûté par l'histoire de cette souveraine despotique.

\- Et je ne vous aurai pas rencontré ! Pire, je serai peut-être devenue moi-même quelqu'un de vil, qui aurait pu mettre ses dons aux services de Sauron ! N'oubliez pas que j'ai du sang de Saroumane également dans les veines ! Suis-je donc la seule a qui cela pose une réelle épouvante ? Ne comprenez-vous pas que j'ai peur de cela ?! Que plus je me rapproche du but, plus je crains de succomber …. finit-elle par avouer d'une petite voix.

\- Non Bereniell, cela ne se fera pas, car ton esprit est plus fort que tout ceci. Et que, même si tu as, ou, as eu des moments d'égarements, tu es toujours restée fidèle à tes principes ! » Déclara Elrohir fermement.

Dans sa bouche, en effet, ça avait l'air très simple. Mais elle, elle n'oubliait pas Edoras, ni le marché aux esclaves, ni même encore, son altercation avec les orques lors de son retour à Minas Tirith. Elle prit le seau, et le plongeant dans le puits, elle fut soulagée d'entendre le « plouf » caractéristique. Cette citerne aurait pu être vide. Elle remonta vivement le bac empli d'eau, et la regardant elle eut un faible sourire, elle avait l'air potable et fraîche. Elle demanda en changeant de sujet :

« Nous avons des bacs ou autre dans ce que vous avez récupéré, j'avoue ne pas avoir fait attention.

\- Oui Bereniell, attends ! » Fit Elladan en retournant voir les autres qui commençaient déjà à établir le campement, Elrohir sur ses talons.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, elle sentit Legolas venir dans son dos, et posant son menton sur son épaule, il murmura :

« Que j'aimerai un peu de quiétude à tes côtés ….

\- Moi aussi … j'aime cette aventure, mais il est vrai qu'elle m'épuise à force.

\- Quand tout sera fini, nous profiterons des bois de l'Eryn Lasgalen, des arbres millénaires, des sources et des fraîcheurs des sous-bois. Le chant des eldar s'élevant dans les feuillages comme si les arbres eux-mêmes fredonnaient …

\- J'ai vu il y a longtemps la Lothlórien, je sais que ton père et Celeborn ont unis leur royaume respectif. D'ailleurs … qui prendra la tête de cette région, ton père ou Celeborn ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, connaissant mon père, il est for probable qu'il veuille rester souverain de la partie Nord-Est de la forêt, ce qui serait normal, ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire de mon grand-père, Oropher.

\- Et toi ?

\- Moi ?

\- Oui .. tu deviendras roi toi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle, la poitrine serrée d'une certaine appréhension.

\- Je ne pense pas, car mon père est un souverain exigeant, il est possible qu'il me répudie juste parce que je suis avec toi. »

Elle se retourna vivement à ses mots. Elle contempla quelque secondes ses cheveux et son visage elfiques devenant de plus en plus clairs au soleil levant. Une tristesse indescriptible l'empoignant.

« Je ne mérite pas que tu délaisses ton royaume Legolas. Tu as tant à faire …

\- Oui, et je peux les faire avec toi à mes côtés. Il n'a pas le droit de me le refuser.

\- Il est roi ! Il peut tout te demander !

\- Crois-tu ? Et que fera-t-il d'un fils mort si il me sépare de t …. »

La main d'Elen était venue se plaquer vivement sur sa bouche, scellant à jamais ses paroles. Les larmes aux yeux elle eut du mal à articuler :

« Ne redis plus jamais ça … tu entends ?! » Elle le libéra, et possédée par une envie soudaine, elle vint l'embrasser. D'abord timidement, puis avec plus en plus d'ardeur, la peur de le perdre dominant tous ses instincts.

Elle se plaqua contre lui, et il lui attrapa la nuque en répondant à sa sollicitation. La main d'Elen atteignit ses cheveux d'or, et elle se délecta de leur soyeuse douceur. Leurs corps tendrement serrés l'un contre l'autre, éveillant en eux des feux intimes inavouables. Un raclement de gorge les coupa, et Elen, grognant quelque peu, tourna la tête de trois quart pour voir qui venait les interrompre. Les jumeaux, aidés des deux Nains, qui tenaient des bacs et autres seaux pour les remplir. Elle posa son front contre l'épaule de Legolas, frustrée à souhait, et légèrement rouge, elle prit le seau du puits vivement et commença la distribution. Legolas plaqua son nez contre sa chevelure, et lui chuchota « Ce n'est que partie remise mon amour ... », et elle se sentit fondre, bien évidemment. Il lui fallut toute la discipline du monde pour ne pas tout laisser et le rejoindre alors qu'il allait aider au campement. Cette journée là, ils burent et mangèrent comme il le fallait. Puis ils se reposèrent longuement. Elen n'arrivant pas à décrocher son regard des vestiges presque antiques qui s'élevaient à leurs côtés. Acharniel la faisait s'interroger. Comment avec tant de possibilités, avait-elle pu finir aussi stupidement ? Puis un éclair de lucidité s'offrit son esprit. Ce n'était pas tant la magie qu'elle recelait dans ses veines qui l'avait perdue … mais l'amour qu'elle portait à sa fille et son époux. La trahison qu'elle ressentit en cet instant, avait du totalement l'anéantir, oblitérant à jamais la faible humanité qui persistait en elle.

* * *

Le lendemain ils repartirent, toujours plein Ouest. A l'aube du quatrième jour, un bruit réconfortant et agréable s'éleva dans un doux murmure. Le lent va et vient des vagues sur les rivages soupirait comme une ancestrale berceuse, et les airs saturés d'embruns ravirent leur odorat. Une fois les pieds presque au bord de l'eau, les trois elfes se postèrent le regard porté vers le lointain, totalement hypnotisés par les ressacs qui les accueillaient. Ils l'entendaient, l'appel au loin, celui qui depuis leur naissance, attendait patiemment d'être reconnu. Elenluinë les laissa à ce recueillement plutôt singulier, puis elle aperçut sur leur droite, un autre édifice en ruines. Elle lança Vailima en avant et une fois sur les lieux, elle s'aperçut que c'étaient les vestiges de ce qu'avait du être un port. Acharniel avait conquis une vaste bande de terre au travers des déserts et des plaines desséchées. L'île étant son lieu de vie, elle avait du faire bâtir un espace portuaire de part et d'autre du bras de mer. Elen riva alors son regard sur l'horizon, là où le liquide outre-mer et le ciel coloré des nuances encore pourpre de la nuit, se liaient. Elle la vit enfin. Mamelon discret effleurant l'onde frémissante de la grande mer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle porta machinalement le regard vers les colonnes et autres statues présentes. Celle d'un grand albatros se tenait sur un pilier, dont la dimension paraissait ne correspondre à rien de logique dans tout ce qui se tenait là. Elle vit sur sa vision périphérique à droite, les elfes qui la rejoignaient. Elle recula de quelques pas, et tandis qu'ils allaient lui parler, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, des larmes d'émotions intenses, habillant ses cils noirs. La statue de l'albatros avait un trou à la place du coeur, et l'étoile d'Eärendil, se tenait pile en son centre. Dans les griffes de la constellation du Lion. De là où elle était, l'envergure de l'oiseau de marbre oblitérait sa vision, masquant l'horizon à sa vue. De ce fait, l'impression qu'il touchait le Nord et le Sud de concert, était bien réelle. Elle murmura alors, dans une attitude presque béate _« Aux naissances des jours du dixième mois, suivez l'étoile d'Eärendil, jusque dans les griffes du Lion. Là où les colosses veillent, ses ailes toucheront le Nord et le Sud en un même endroit. De là, empruntez la route dorée qui vous mènera à Tol Dîrhîn, l'île aux milles morts. »_

Derrière la statue qui sembla d'un seul coup flamboyer dans les premiers rayons du soleil, le jour se leva, et Elen se retourna pour voir les flots. En myriades de constellations dorées, semblable à des écailles, la route se dessina sous leurs yeux peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que l'astre entamait son ascension. Les pleurs muets glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle s'exclama « J'ai réussi … je l'ai trouvé ! ». Et ses amis ressentirent une joie et une admiration sans limite. Comble du bonheur, Elen découvrit sur la mer paisible, un point blanc se détachant sur l'horizon. Et cette tâche claire se rapprochait de plus en plus, à une vitesse constante, filant sur l'eau comme un oiseau. Leur coeur des elfes faillit se rompre à la vu de ce miracle. Toutes voiles dehors, un bateau blanc et fin comme un cygne, fendait les flots à vive allure pour les rejoindre. Quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres, il ralentit et finit par venir se poser délicatement sur la rive, avec la grâce d'une mouette caressant l'écume. Puis, dans les rayons d'or du soleil, une silhouette toute de blanc vêtue se dévoila à leurs yeux ébahis. Et Elen bredouilla presque, tellement la confusion et la félicité s'offraient son être dans une confrontation douce amère.

« Gandalf ?... Mais que ... que faites-vous ici ? »


	14. Le Chant des Sirènes

Le vieux mage leur offrit un regard bienveillant, alors que quatre elfes s'affairaient sur le pont pour replier les voiles et jeter l'ancre. Le voilier était d'un bois peint en blanc avec de merveilleux reflets argentés, et devait faire dans les vingt mètres de long. La proue était sculptée dans la masse, représentant le buste d'un cheval jaillissant des flots. Une passerelle fut jetée sur la berge sablonneuse, et Gandalf descendit doucement, faisant attention au léger ressac qu'offrait les eaux calmes. Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas et Gimli vinrent le saluer chaleureusement, quant à Elen, elle resta plus réservée. Même si elle était très heureuse de le retrouver en ces lieux. Gimli s'exclama alors :

« Par le marteau de Durin ! Que faites-vous ici ?! Nous vous pensions à Fondcombe !

\- Ha mais j'y étais Maître Nain ! Mais je ne puis rester à la même place trop longtemps. Trop d'affaires à régler à travers le monde. Affaires que je dois mettre à terme avant mon départ. Sans oublier celle qui nous préoccupe actuellement. »

Le vieux mage blanc s'approcha d'Elenluinë, et il lui posa une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, lui enserrant presque tendrement la peau. Son regard était doux, et il déclara :

« Ainsi ce sont ces rivages qui accueillent notre nouvelle rencontre. Vous êtes décidément, ma chère, pleine de surprises.

\- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Autrement, vous ne seriez pas venu en bateau ….

\- Je savais que la mer serait là, car il était mentionné une île dans les premiers mots que j'ai réussi à lire. Quand je suis parti de Minas Tirith, vous laissant seule quelques jours alors que déjà votre esprit se pressait de tout un tas de questions concernant votre médaillon, je me suis hâté vers les Havres Gris. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Círdan, et lui expliquant la quête qui s'offrait à vous, il a accepté de faire construire ce navire. Et il en faut du temps pour accomplir tel ouvrage. Il me conseilla sur le chemin à suivre, par rapport aux indications que je lui ai donné, il connaît les eaux de cette mer mieux que quiconque. Chaque île, rivage et courant …. Il me semble, par ailleurs, qu'il a connu une de vos ancêtres … ?

\- Oui. La première descendante, Núrnen, a épousé un Teleri. Et, par la suite, je me doute qu'il a du croiser la route d'Eanna. Mais .. pourquoi ….

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté ? Justement en mémoire de votre ancêtre. En fait, et ce contre toute attente, il était au courant. Je pense qu'Elanor, a dû le mettre au secret, pour la survie de Núrnen et son intégration au sein du peuple Sindar. Devant le regard surpris de Legolas, il ajouta, et oui ! Les vies d'Hommes défilent, mais leur histoire, de ce fait, est riche de rencontres et autres rebondissements.

Ainsi, la première née, fut élevée chez les vôtres, à un âge assez reculé, près de cinq siècles avant votre naissance Legolas. Faisant de Núrnen, après Beren, une des rares mortelles à accéder au droit de s'unir avec un des Eldar. Mais nous savons à présent, quel destin funeste leur fut réservé n'est-ce pas ?

\- La folie et la barbarie humaine a été leur linceul, énonça Elenluinë la gorge nouée par le chagrin en revoyant le sort qu'ils avaient subi.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Núrnen a du beaucoup marqué son temps, car il se souvenait d'elle. Tout comme a marqué de son empreinte la Reine qui a sévi en ces terres. Quelle remarquable conquérante ! S'exclama Gandalf en enlevant sa main de son épaule avec un mystérieux sourire, notant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé. Puis il riva son attention sur l'albatros de marbre qui faisait face à la mer. L'étoile d'Eärendil, jusque dans les griffes du Lion hein ?! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Et bien que votre engouement vous octroie une énergie nouvelle, je ne saurais vous recommander d'être prudents. L'île de Tol Dîrhîn est crainte par les marins. Ils disent qu'elle est hantée, et que des Sirènes poussent les voyageurs à s'échouer sur ses berges. Et on ne les revoit plus jamais ….

\- Des peurs de bonnes femmes ! Fit Gimli amusé par ces légendes.

\- Non ! J'ai entendu mon père en parler une fois. Des navires perdus en mer loin au Sud, expliqua Elladan sérieux.

\- Alors nous redoublerons de prudence Mithrandir. Il me faut y aller, je le sens au plus profond de moi, mon voyage doit continuer. Je dois aller là-bas …. venez-vous avec nous ? Demanda Elen en l'espérant fortement.

\- Mon temps est compté, car je dois rejoindre Imladris assez vite … mais oui, je viendrais. Car il se trame des ombres sur cet horizon, qui me troublent. Légendes peut-être, mais la magie néfaste qui s'étale aux alentours de l'île, est bien réelle. Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, comme si il ne voyait que maintenant la teneur de leur équipée des plus hétéroclite. Voyez-vous ça ?! Et qui sont donc tout ces gens ? »

Ils rivèrent tous leur attention sur les esclaves qui s'approchaient peu à peu. Dís en tête, saluant très humblement Gandalf, et elle fit :

« Vous honorez les lieux de vot'présence noble Tharkûn !

\- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ?! C'est plutôt surprenant de voir une femme Naine dans ces contrées reculées du Sud ! S'exclama Gandalf apparemment amusé par ceci.

\- Ma route n'a pas été bonne ! Elle m' conduit sur d'mauvais chemins ! Mais cette femme m'a sauvé ! Fit-elle en donnant une tape amicale, mais bourrue, sur l'omoplate d'Elenluinë qui s'écria un « aïe » saisissant en faisant une belle grimace. Ce qui fit rire la naine bien évidemment.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Les autres ? Des esclaves délivrée par notre petite Bereniell ! Fit Elrohir enjoué pour le coup.

\- Ho .. déclara Gandalf pensif.

\- Partons-nous de suite ? Demanda Elenluinë soudainement pressée d'en finir.

\- Non. Reposez-vous d'abord j'ai dit. Nous partirons demain, à l'aube.

\- Les chevaux pourront-ils venir avec nous ? S'inquiéta Elenluinë en rivant son attention sur Vailima qui broutait une chose rabougrie au pied d'une des colonnes.

\- Les chevaux oui, les … heu … comment ça se nomme au fait ? Demanda Gandalf soudainement en se dirigeant vers les dromadaires qui restaient immobiles à leurs côtés près des ruines.

\- Dromadaire … répondit Elen avec un radieux sourire, étonnamment contente de lui faire découvrir quelque chose.

\- Des bêtes bien étranges, et de ce fait captivantes. Qui sait, si j'ai du temps à tuer d'ici mon départ pour Aman, je reviendrai peut-être par ici pour en savoir plus sur ces terres incroyables. Bon ! Aller ! Montez votre campement, reposez-vous ! Les elfes qui m'accompagnent ont ramené des vivres à foison ! Profitez-en les cales sont pleines !

\- Ha en voilà une nouvelle qui revigore un nain ! » Lança Gimli ragaillardi, prenant la passerelle si maladroitement, qu'il tomba dans l'eau salée dans une gerbe immense.

Tous partirent dans un fou rire commun, et Dís vint lui tendre une main charitable. Que Gimli attrapa et qu'il tira de toutes ses forces pour la faire tomber à son tour. Se vengeant peut-être de ce fait, des tourments qu'elle lui avait subir au début de leur rencontre. S'ensuivit alors une prise de bec mémorable, qui dut ébranler le désert et les landes arides eux-mêmes. Mais, l'amusement que cela instaura dans les rangs, fit autant de bien, voir plus, que la nourriture et les boissons qu'ils portèrent à leurs lèvres, une fois qu'ils eurent tout mis en place. Les quatre elfes qui accompagnaient Gandalf étaient des marins que Círdan avait mis à la disposition du magicien. Un grand feu crépitait dans les ruines colorées d'une nuance ambrée, tandis que le soleil se couchait sur la mer. Cette dernière se paraît d'un manteau de feu et d'ombres magnifique. Quant au ciel, les étoiles se dévoilèrent peu à peu, comme des actrices timides attendant leur tour pour monter sous les feux de la rampe. La lune rousse s'élevait également, son disque roux à moitié plein offrant un demi visage mystérieux. Les elfes s'étaient regroupés, et ils discutaient vivement entre eux, leur langue habillant l'espace de notes gracieuses et déliées, si agréables à entendre. Gandalf fumait de l'herbe à pipe aux côtés de Gimli et de Dís, les chevaux restaient paisiblement aux alentours. Et les dromadaires quant à eux, bien qu'elle leur ayant rendu la liberté, ils restaient à proximité. Les esclaves discutaient entre eux, et Elen fut ravie de les voir sortir peu à peu de leur mutisme circonspect. Il y avait les deux jumelles, un vieil homme à la peau basanée et burinée par les ans et le soleil, il portait une toge crasseuse, avec une ceinture en corde à la taille, une barbe blanche et de longs cheveux tout aussi dépigmentés et emmêlés. Deux femmes qui devait avoir une trentaine d'années, avec des yeux noirs et des cheveux auburns, elles semblaient sorties des contrées sauvages communes aux terres d'Harad. Une femme à la peau bien plus brune, avec des tresses fines sur toutes la tête, elle avait des yeux sombres, et le port altier d'une reine, avec un air farouche sur le visage. Elle ne disait presque rien comparée aux autres. Puis il y avait trois hommes avec le teint aussi foncé que le sien. Ils portaient des marques sur le corps, des tatouages, mais aussi des scarifications, qui bien loin de celles qu'on lui avait infligé, étaient d'une beauté artistique troublante. Ils avaient l'air aussi robuste que des chênes, et aussi fort qu'un lion. Ils semblaient, avec la femme, provenir de la même ethnie, ou culture, ou tribu. Elen ne savait comment le décrire, vu qu'elle ne savait que peu de choses d'ici. Ils arboraient également des dents de carnivores, de taille impressionnantes pour certaines. Elen, savait, qu'ils étaient des guerriers. Rien que de voir leur maintien, leur musculature, et leur façon de se mouvoir. L'un d'eux la fixait intensément. Et d'un seul coup, il se leva pour aller vers elle. Jamais aucun d'eux n'était venu lui parler directement. Alors qu'elle était debout en train de contempler tout ce petit monde mue par une douce effervescence, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient grands, et cette masse à la peau d'ébène se mouvant comme un félin pour venir la voir, avait quelque chose d'impressionnant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se camper dans une attitude un peu défensive au cas où, et tous le fixaient avec appréhension. Les trois elfes en alerte, car nul ne savait ce qu'étaient leur coutumes et leurs usages. Vu ce qu'elle avait traversé, il était clair que tout le monde voulait la protéger à présent. L'homme posa alors un genou au sol, et baissant la tête en frappant son torse il dit une phrase à voix haute, que bien évidemment elle ne comprit pas. Elle lança un regard perdu vers Dís, qui lui dit :

« En gros ça veut dire : Je m'appelle Ikiteng, les miens et moi-même nous t'offrons notre force et notre vie ! Ô Thilleli, Reine des Guerriers Libres ! »

Elen ne sut que répondre, elle regarda l'homme prosterné devant elle qui avait gardé le silence, attendant peut-être un geste de sa part. Elle regarda tout le monde autours d'elle, ne sachant résolument pas quoi faire. Elle balbutia :

« Mais … mais …. tu peux lui dire que je ne suis pas Elle !

\- J'vais essayer … et Dís parla la langue, avec application et se concentrant pour ne pas dire de bêtise. L'homme secoua la tête vivement, et lui répondit quelque chose. Il dit que tu as son visage, et que les as libéré, comme elle le fit jadis pour ceux de son peuple ! En gros ma grande ! T'es foutue pour eux, tu est Elle !

\- Dis-lui que je le délie de ce serment, que je ne suis pas reine, et que je n'ai aucun pouvoir ici. »

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, et il se releva, fixant Elen, il énonça quelques mots, de façon si ferme, que même sans connaître la langue, cette dernière comprit qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus.

« Qu'importe, ils ont une dette de vie envers toi ! Qu'ça t'plaise ou non ! »

Elen fixa le guerrier droit dans le yeux, et elle sentit, que malgré toutes leurs différences, ils étaient forgés du même acier. Elle inclina la tête, et fit humblement :

« En ce cas dis-lui que cela m'honore, mais qu'il reste libre quoi qu'il advienne. »

La réponse dut le satisfaire, car il lui empoigna l'épaule fermement, et hochant la tête à son tour, il la laissa, défaisant son emprise de fer. Elle le regarda reprendre sa place, ayant du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire. Ses yeux sombres se portèrent sur la naine qui avait un sourire à la fois amusé et admiratif, et Elen demanda :

« Comment sais-tu toutes ces choses ? Depuis quand es-tu partie de chez toi ?

\- Ho .. ça doit faire une cinquantaine d'années au bas mot ! J'étais marchande de fer, j'avais des gars à mon service ! On f'sait la route souvent ! Puis quand les heures sombres sont r'venues, j'ai eu l'malheur de croiser les orques sur la route de l'Emyn Arnen ! Ils nous ont tout pris ! Ils nous ont amené avec eux ! Certains de mes hommes ont été dévorés, les autres ont été vendus tout comme moi quand on a rencontré des Haradrim ! J'suis la seule a avoir survécu …. depuis la première fois depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Dís eut les yeux qui s'assombrirent, et sa voix se brisa légèrement.

\- Tu connais les langues depuis ce jour ?

\- Oui … déplacée de camps en camps, vendue à plusieurs reprises, j'ai eu l'temps d'apprendre ! J'avais d'la chance de savoir me battre ! Ils trouvaient ça amusant …

\- Je suis désolée Dís …. fit Elen réellement touchée par son histoire.

\- Ma vie n'est pas pire que la tienne ma grande ! » Déclara Dís sincère.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu, mêlé de respect et d'une tendresse presque fraternelle, signe d'une reconnaissance commune. Certaines épreuves rapprochent les êtres naturellement. Les discussions reprirent alors leur train et Elen eut un étrange frisson qui la posséda malgré la chaleur de la soirée. Elle riva son attention sur les eaux qui devenaient de plus en plus noires, caressées par les attentions opalines aux livrées rousses cette nuit. Jamais elle ne s'était baignée dans la mer, et là, une envie irrépressible la prit. Vu que tout le monde était absorbé intensément par son activité, elle disparut dans la nuit, et trouvant un endroit à l'abri des regard, elle se délesta de ses habits. Appréciant tout de même de sentir l'air sur sa peau nue. Une sensation de liberté animant son épiderme respirant le vent. Elle s'approcha du liquide, et toute cette masse d'eau dont l'immensité la fit frémir, la laissait quelque peu perplexe. Puis, elle cessa de réfléchir et s'enfonça lentement dans les ondes salées. Les courants, la température, le goût iodé, l'odeur, tout différait. Elle avait plus de facilité à nager, et elle en profita pour s'éloigner un peu du bord, se sentant revigorée par les massages marins qui enserraient son corps fourbu. Quand elle revint vers la plage, elle devina sa silhouette adossée à une des colonnes décapitées, derrière lesquelles elle avait laissé ses affaires. Elle sortit de l'eau, frissonnante, et se dépêcha de se mettre à couvert. Elle prit ses vêtements, et il la coupa dans son élan. La plaquant contre lui, dégoulinante d'eau de mer, il huma sa peau et il fit en souriant « Tu sens les embruns … il y avait longtemps que je n'avais ressenti telle sensation. Sais-tu que les elfes tôt ou tard, sont appelé par la mer … ?

\- Oui .. je le sais … répondit-elle, une profonde tristesse habillant son visage. Si ce n'est pas ton immortalité qui nous sépare, ce sera elle …. ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux.

\- _Tingylia_ … » chuchota-t-il réellement bouleversé par ses craintes.

Elle se détacha de ses bras puissants, et elle se rhabilla. Des larmes amères envahissant ses yeux sombres. Elle porta son attention sur lui, et la simple pensée de le perdre, lui procura un déchirement affreux dans la poitrine. Relevant le menton elle fit avec un piteux sourire :

« Au moins, je sais à quoi m'attendre Legolas … ça et ton héritage … je le sais depuis le début … pour cela que je me suis tant battue pour ... » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

Scellant ses lèvres des siennes dans un doux baiser, qu'il approfondit sans attendre, il étouffa ses protestations sous sa fougue. Il la plaqua gentiment contre la colonne, et il murmura entre deux baisers :

« Ne penses plus à cela … je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois, tout à une solution. Nous traversons tellement Elen … ne peux-tu nous accorder un moment de doux répit ? »

Il plaqua sa bouche contre sa gorge, et elle abdiqua totalement. Un sourire espiègle dessiné sur son visage clair, il lui prit la main et la tira à sa suite. Riant un peu quand il la sentit traîner le pas tandis qu'elle voyait qu'il revenait vers le feu de camps et les autres. Puis son regard s'agrandit sous la surprise quand elle le vit bifurquer vers le bateau. Ils montèrent la rampe d'accès, et ils l'entraîna dans les entrailles de la coque. Ouvrant plusieurs portes, il eut une exclamation joyeuse quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait :

« Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir t'honorer comme une reine ! Il vint trouver ses lèvres à nouveau, et murmura dans un souffle rauque, mon Amour ... ».

Ils avaient débouché sur un espace ressemblant à une chambre, avec toutes les commodités d'usage, et surtout, un lit. Ce qui, après des jours de chevauchée et de nuits passées sur un sol dur, avait des allures de promesses paradisiaques. Legolas avait demandé la permission au capitaine d'utiliser une des cabines. Cette dernière était faite dans un bois sombre qui sentait bon les essences de chêne, le vernis et la peinture neuve. Ce bijou était vraiment jeune. Les meubles étaient enracinés au sol, et luisaient sous la lumière de la lune. Les murs étaient aussi fait en panneau de bois légèrement plus clair, le revêtement intérieur devait être du sapin, et là aussi, les effluves du résineux se mêlaient au reste. Les remous de la mer faisait grincer le bois dans une agréable musique. Elen regardait Legolas, devinant ses traits dans les pénombres elle ne voyait pas aussi bien que lui la nuit. Cependant, il n'était pas besoin d'avoir une acuité extraordinaire pour capter son regard brillant de tendresse et d'espièglerie. Vu son âge, cela surprenait souvent Elen de le voir ainsi. Près de trois mille ans, ça compte non ? Il l'attrapa par la taille, et la prenant dans ses bras il la souleva sans effort. Elle n'aimait pas quand ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, même si elle savait qu'il avait plus de force que n'importe quel humain, cela la déstabilisait toujours. Elle agrippa sa nuque, resserrant ses doigts dans sa chevelure diaphane, et il en frissonna. Avec une habileté déconcertante, il la posa sur la couche claire tout en l'embrassant, et elle soupira d'aise quand elle sentit le contact moelleux sous son dos. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un lit puisse procurer autant de bonheur !

« Mmmm que c'est agréable ! J'en avais presque oublié ce confort rudimentaire mais tellement bon ... soupira-t-elle en s'étirant de tout son long, sous le regard amusé de son amant elfique.

\- Et ce n'est pas fini .. » chuchota-t-il avec un radieux sourire en venant lui embrasser le creux de la nuque.

Une tension électrique lui traversa le corps, elle ferma les yeux tandis que la chaleur divine de son corps immortel irradiait comme un soleil traversant même ses vêtements. Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, faisant durer le plaisir d'un effeuillage en règle, chacun tentant de faire succomber l'autre en premier. Effleurements, baisers légers, caresses aériennes du bout des doigts, qui électrisaient chaque parcelle de ce qu'ils étaient. Elle aimait sentir le contact de sa chevelure soyeuse sur sa peau, cela la faisait tressaillir à chaque fois. Et lui, c'était sa timidité courtisant la force, qui s'exprimait à chacun de ses frôlements, qui le faisait vibrer. Ils s'enlacèrent peau contre peau, buvant leurs souffles, étreignant leurs âmes, et une fois qu'elle ne tint plus, c'est elle qui l'invita avec pudeur à se lier à elle. Ce fut, encore plus intense que la première fois, car elle avait délaissé bon nombre de démons derrière elle dans le désert. Profitant de chacune de ses attentions, et en donnant tout autant. Se permettant enfin de découvrir ce qu'il était, Tout ce qu'il était. Les soupirs qu'il cueillait aux bouts de ses lèvres, les légers gémissements de plaisir, avaient cette sensation étonnante de le rendre plus aguerri, plus viril tout en l'habillant d'une tendresse incroyable. Et quand elle étouffa une exclamation puissante de plaisir dans l'oreiller, il ne pourrait jamais exprimer la joie que cela lui procura, sauf peut-être dans le râle exquis qu'il planta dans sa chevelure d'ébène. Elle le serra fort contre elle, retenant le plus longtemps possible cet instant de félicité extrême, qui défiait toutes les lois de l'Univers. Transcendant ce qu'ils étaient, faisant un pied-de-nez au Temps qui les narguait.

« Je t'aime .. je t'aime … je t'aime …. » répéta-t-elle dans un doux murmure tout en plaquant ses lèvres contre sa joue.

Le bonheur était trop fort, et il le sentit monter en lui comme une décharge si puissante que des larmes vinrent lui brûler les yeux. Il noya son pleur naissant dans ses cheveux sombres, et il la serra à l'étouffer, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle le regardait en silence, allongée sur le flanc, le corps recouvert du drap en satin incroyablement doux. Legolas était sur le dos, le visage dirigé vers le plafond, un sourire semblant indélébile accroché à ses lèvres. Il rêvassait, et elle aima le voir ainsi, toute trace d'inquiétude ayant déserté son si beau visage. Elle porta sa main droite sur une de ses tresses, et faisant glisser ses doigts dessus, elle finit par toucher la pointe de son oreille droite, ce qui eut pour effet d'élargir encore plus le sourire qu'il arborait déjà.

« Elles sont trop mignonnes tes oreilles, j'ai toujours aimé ça chez les elfes …. » avoua-t-elle affectueusement.

Il frémit sous cette candide attention, et tournant la tête vers elle, ses doigts se posèrent dès-lors sur sa joue. Ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement constellés cette nuit, et l'amour qu'il put y lire, lui perça le coeur de part en part. Il sut en cet instant, que même si elle était humaine, tout comme lui, elle pourrait se mourir de chagrin. Comme le fit Núrnen à la mort de son mari elfique. Les sentiments, qu'ils soient Eldar ou Humains, animaient les coeurs de la même manière. Les faisant brasiller de mille feux, ou les fauchant tout aussi cruellement. Il prit sa main et vint déposer un baiser dans sa paume, puis se tournant vers elle, il murmura « Veux-tu m'épouser, Elenluinë ? ». Si elle n'avait pas été allongée, pour sûr qu'elle se serait effondrée à cette question si soudaine et inattendue. Son coeur faillit se paralyser dans sa poitrine, et la vague de chaleur qui s'offrit son corps la consuma sur place. Fébrile, le palpitant battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle balbutia presque bêtement « Par les Valar ! Si je le veux ? …. Oui … oui et encore oui ! … Legolas ... ». Puis, essayant de canaliser le bonheur immonde qui la rendait ivre, elle faillit objecter quelque chose, qu'il coupa en exprimant « Ma décision est prise. Je sais que jamais mon âme n'aimera quelqu'un d'autre que toi, comme je peux t'aimer ! Nul besoin d'attendre indéfiniment. »

Leurs doigts se serrèrent, il se rapprocha d'elle, et l'embrassant il la fit sienne à nouveau. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la femme qui vibrait littéralement entre ses bras.

* * *

Gandalf avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, et il fut dérangé par un bruit venant des hauteurs. Une masse noire passa près de sa tête, en poussant un cri rauque. L'oiseau vint se poser sur l'aile de l'albatros de marbre, et le mage plissa les yeux pour bien le distinguer dans l'aurore naissante. L'oiseau tendit son maigre cou vers lui, et penchant la tête, il le dévisagea également. Le magicien empoigna son bâton, et posant la pointe dans le sable fermement, il déclara « Quel es-tu donc ? Oiseau de malheur ! Ton plumage est aussi sombre que tes pensées ! Colporteur de mort et de mauvais sorts ! Vas-t-en ! Nous n'avons nul besoin de ta présence en ces lieux ! »

L'animal se redressa et il poussa plusieurs cris d'affilée qui ressemblèrent à des rires. Puis ébouriffant ses plumes, il reprit son envol en riant toujours. Gandalf le regarda s'éloigner, prenant la direction de l'île au loin. Son visage se ferma, il n'aimait pas la présence de cet être étrange, qui empuantissait l'air d'une magie ancestrale et corruptrice. Il vit Elrohir s'approcher de lui lentement, et l'elfe lui expliqua « Il nous a aidé à retrouver Elenluinë dans le désert. Bien que ce qu'il dégage soit mortifère, il nous a accordé une aide précieuse.

\- Aidé ? Non mon ami, j'ai bien peur que ce soit tout autre chose ... » fit Gandalf songeur, revenant s'asseoir près du feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

Elrohir riva son attention sur son jumeau qui le fixait en silence, puis sur le bateau qui mouillait paisiblement sur la rive, légèrement ballotté par les courants. Legolas et Elenluinë avait disparu dans la nuit, ils les avaient vu emprunter la passerelle, et ne plus revenir. Bien qu'il sache de quoi leur nuit avait du être faite, il ne pouvait soupçonner la demande qui avait été délivrée. Le petit groupe s'éveillait peu à peu, tous purent goûter aux joies de la civilisation car le bateau était fait de telle façon, que toutes les commodités d'usage étaient présentes. Elen s'éveilla lentement, ne boudant pas son bonheur d'être allongée sur un bon matelas, puis elle vit que Legolas n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle sourit en repensant à leur nuit, et surtout aux voeux qu'il lui avait offert. Encore un peu fatiguée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre, et se lava longuement. Le sel sur la peau avait tendance à tirer, et ce n'était pas des plus agréable. Une fois s'être lavée et peigné les cheveux, elle s'habilla et sortit. Elle devait avoir le pied marin sans le soupçonner car elle ne ressentait presque pas les ressacs dans le bâtiment. C'était ça, ou alors, le remarquable travail des charpentier de Círdan qui procurait ce confort. Quand elle émergea sur le pont, les rumeurs joyeuses d'un bon petit déjeuner s'élevaient dans la fraîcheur matinale. Le soleil baignait déjà tout, et ses rayons aux nuances de miel, caressaient les plaines arides alentours, les dunes éparses dans le lointain. Des oiseaux de mer lissaient leurs plumes sur le sable un peu plus loin, tandis que d'autres pêchaient déjà à quelques mètres du rivage, exécutant des figures de voltige impressionnantes. Leur plumage blanc fendant les airs et les eaux comme des lames. Legolas discutait paisiblement avec les marins, leur posant tout un tas de questions sur la fabrication et la navigation. Elen se jura de ramener l'esquif à Círdan lui-même quand tout serait fini. Là-bas, Legolas pourrait alors étancher sa soif de savoir, et peut-être, partir pour Aman. Il l'avait demandé en mariage, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Lui ne voulait pas voir la réalité en face, mais elle, elle n'était pas du genre à vivre de rêves, même si celui-ci prenait la plus belle apparence qui soit. La vie lui avait trop enlevé pour qu'elle puisse permettre de vivre d'illusions. Elle lui donnait ttrop en si peu de temps, qu'elle sentait que tôt ou tard, elle allait le payer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Paranoïa ? Clairvoyance ? Toujours était-il que cela gâchait la liesse immense qui baignait son âme en cette matinée. Legolas la vit, et il lui offrit un sourire lumineux gorgé de tendresse. Elle en rougit presque tellement il parlait pour lui. Gandalf la fixait sans bouger, et elle vint à ses côtés, posant son séant lentement. Elle regarda le feu, et demanda presque d'un air détaché :

« Alors ? Prêt pour vivre une ultime aventure Vieille Barbe Blanche ? »

Gandalf ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sous sa barbe devant son insolence calculée. Ses yeux gris se portèrent sur elle et il déclara :

« Oui ! Et vous ma chère ?

\- Toujours prête !

\- Vraiment ? Fit-il en haussant les sourcils. Bien, en ce cas nous n'avons rien à craindre ! La note d'humour perça dans sa voix, et Elenluinë en fut amusée.

\- Gandalf ?

\- Mmm ?

\- Avez-vous aimé Elanor ? Je veux dire … réellement aimé ? » sa question était franche, directe, dénuée d'artifices quelconque.

Le vieux mage eut un petit toussotement gêné, et plantant son regard dans la danse captivante du feu, il avoua :

« Oui … mais ma mission était tout pour moi. Je n'ai été envoyé en Terre du Milieu pour un seul et unique but. Je me suis égaré légèrement en cours de route, mais, même si cet amour qui m'a uni à elle était puissant, je savais qu'il ne mènerait à rien de bon …. je l'aurai détruite, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Et c'est ce qu'il s'est produit …  
\- En effet, comprenez-vous Elen, pour quoi votre relation avec Legolas me perturbe autant ?

\- Les enjeux ne sont pas les mêmes, et les ombres ne planent plus sur Arda.

\- Les ombres sont indissociables de ce monde Elen …. il y en aura toujours, c'est ce qui se nomme, l'équilibre des forces. Mais passons … il se tut quelques secondes, et murmura presque, si les choses avaient été différentes, vous seriez peut-être ma descendante Elenluinë. Cette pensée me trouble au plus profond de mon âme parfois.

\- Oui je ne suis pas une descendante des plus convenable en effet ! Lança-t-elle cinglante d'auto dérision et d'humour.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ce qu'il y a de pire non plus tout de même !

\- Gandalf ? Croyez-vous que je puisse devenir comme Saroumane ? J'ai .. j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir et il a fait du mal …. »

Les yeux gris de Gandalf se posèrent sur elle vivement, et aiguisant son regard comme si il voulait lire au travers, il demanda :

« Quand ? Dans quelle circonstance ? »

Elle lui expliqua tout, et il alluma une pipe pendant ce temps. Les bouffées de fumée s'échappaient de sa bouche en de gracieuses volutes, tandis qu'il analysait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. A la fin, elle posa un regard presque suppliant sur le mage à côté d'elle. Il soupira longuement, puis il déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Votre pouvoir est bien étrange et particulier. Je ne cache pas qu'il peut saisir d'épouvante, car, malgré votre maigre savoir, vous disposez d'armes notables. Le contrôle des esprits est une chose anarchique, et cruelle. De plus, j'imagine sans mal que ce ne sera pas votre seule capacité. Je nage en plein brouillard avec vous Elenluinë, car je ne peux savoir à l'avance ce que vous nous réserverez … je pense que vous serez seule juge de ce que vous ferez ou non. Bien, ou mal, ce choix vous appartient. La méchanceté n'est pas génétique, vous avez au moins cela pour vous. Mais les mémoires vindicatives de vos ancêtres, qui elles, avaient pleine possession de leurs moyens, elles me préoccupent plus. Je souhaite que vous ayez un esprit assez fort pour contrer le leur au besoin …. »

Elen ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, dans un geste totalement attendrissant, et posant son menton sur ces derniers, elle soupira, perdue dans ses pensées. Cette situation allait la rendre folle au bout du compte. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Legolas qui donnait des coups d'oeil attentif vers elle, étudiant tout de loin. Les pensées de la femme aux yeux noirs sautèrent de l'une à l'autre, pour arriver à sa demande en mariage. Elle repensa à ses ancêtres, certaine qu'elle sombrerait dans l'aliénation si Legolas devait ne plus être à ses côtés. Elle se leva, et déclara à voix haute :

« Bon aller ! Fini de rêvasser, en route ! Plus tôt nous en aurons fini, plus tôt nous rentrerons chez nous ! »

Oui, et plus tôt elle pourrait également mettre certaines choses à plat et au clair. Droite dans le soleil pâle du levant, les embruns baignant sa chevelure noire légèrement ondoyante sous les brises marines, elle aurait pu passer pour une corsaire appelant ses matelots. Le bateau était nimbé d'une lumière blanche teintée d'ombres jaunes. Le campement fut vite plié, et sagement tous montèrent dans le bateau. Elen dut utiliser sa magie pour calmer les chevaux, et les faire passer l'un après l'autre sur la passerelle qui oscillait sous leurs sabots. Cela fait, Legolas, Gimli et deux des quetre esclaves à la peau noire poussèrent le bateau pour le remettre à l'eau. Heureusement le sable s'enfonçait très rapidement dans la mer, et il ne fallut que deux ou trois mètres pour que la coque se soit totalement désengagée de la gangue de sable mouillé où elle était posée. Ils remontèrent à bord, aidés des autres, puis l'esquif prit le chemin du large. Elen alla aux côtés de Legolas qui observait les marins dans leurs manoeuvres. L'elfe blond avait l'air aussi captivé qu'un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

« Tu aurais envie de partir n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Elen avec un doux sourire.

\- Ho oui … le large me fascine de plus en plus. Il me tarde de repartir ... » fit-il envoûté par les voilures, le murmure des flots, l'écume dans le sillage du navire.

Tellement obnubilé qu'il ne fit pas attention à ses paroles, quand il en prit conscience, il hoqueta et rivant son regard sur elle il déclara vivement « Ne te méprends pas Elen .. je ... ». Elle fit un léger signe de tête, cruellement blessée, elle n'en fit rien voir pour autant. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue tendrement, et elle fit avec un doux sourire « Je comprends .. ne t'en fais pas ... ». Mais il perçut la légère brisure de sa voix, et il s'en voulut âprement. Il la vit s'éloigner de lui, et aller vers la proue. Elle prit appuis sur le bastingage, et les larmes aux yeux, elle essaya de ne plus penser à rien, si ce n'était cette île qui se rapprochait doucement d'eux. Là où, elle le savait, une partie de son destin, allait se jouer. Gandalf était avec le capitaine, et tous deux discutaient de leur retour. Les Nains s'étaient collés sur le parapet du milieu de pont, la tête par dessus bord, tous deux pris d'un mal de mer affreux. Elladan et Elrohir était avec les jumelles et les esclaves. Au final, elle s'aperçut, que de tous ces êtres présents, elle ne ressemblait à aucun. Ni mortelle normale, ni immortelle. Une espèce de liaison entre les deux, comme un chaînon manquant. Affreusement seule au bout du compte. Elle ne pourrait suivre Legolas, mais perdrait tous les gens qu'elle a aimé bien avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne. Au final, pourquoi entreprendre ce voyage ? Est-ce que cela avait une telle importance ? Etait-il nécessaire que tout ces gens la suive ? Son entreprise égoïste avait emprisonné des gens de valeur dans son sillage, et là, elle s'en voulait. Une entreprise peut-être même vouée à l'échec, tandis qu'ils risquaient leur vie pour l'aider. Un froid immense enserra son coeur, se sentant mal tout d'un coup. Son bijou émit une faible lueur bleue, alors que le bateau avançait sûrement vers l'île sombre. Elle se recroquevilla, tremblante, se sentant étonnamment glisser hors de son corps. Elle ne ressemblait plus qu'à une boule de vêtements sur les planches en bois du ponton. Legolas accourut vers elle et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, il blêmit. Les éclats bleus de son regard brillaient, et une aura bleutée entourait son corps peu à peu. Gandalf s'avança vivement, et touchant Elenluinë il reçut une décharge électrique qui fit brasiller l'air en des étincelles blanches. L'oiseau noir revint vers le bateau, et faisant de grands cercles autours du bâtiment, il se mit à pousser des cris rauques sordides.

« Elle m'appelle ….. murmura Elenluinë d'un seul coup.

\- Quoi ? Qui t'appelle ? Demanda Legolas interloqué.

\- Acharniel …. » répondit Elenluinë foncièrement paniquée par cela.

Gandalf eut le souffle qui se coupa à cette phrase, et il déclara :

« Diablerie ! Je m'en doutais !

\- Que se passe-t-il Gandalf ? La voix inquiète de Gimli s'éleva derrière lui.

\- L'île est le centre de son pouvoir, et nous fonçons droit dedans ! Arrière ! Arrière j'ai dit ! Hurla-t-il aux marins qui effectuèrent les maoeuvres pour faire demi-tour.

Mais il était trop tard. Ils étaient trop près, et le bateau fut comme aimanté à la côte, se rapprochant inexorablement. Les brumes grisâtres camouflaient les escarpements des reliefs côtiers. Ils entendirent des oiseaux marins juste à côté, et les yeux elfiques avaient du mal à distinguer quelque chose avec cette dense couverture nuageuse. Des plaintes, ressemblant à des chants s'élevèrent tout autours.

« Les sirènes … murmura Elladan saisi d'effroi.

\- Balivernes ! Il n'est nulle sirène en ces lieux ! » S'écria Gandalf en faisant de grands gestes pour tous les regrouper au centre du bateau. Legolas aida Elen à se relever, et chancelante, elle le suivit docilement. Un doux chant, suave et grave s'éleva dans les airs, suivit d'un autre plus clair et aiguë.

« Elles chantent ! » Fit Elrohir fasciné par ce qu'il entendait.

Le bateau se figea soudainement, les déséquilibrant et les propulsant en avant. Une fois remis de la secousse, ils entendirent des bruits autours d'eux, quelque chose faisait le tour de la coque. Les airs enchanteurs reprirent, plus près cette fois-ci. Le bateau tangua légèrement, puis plus violemment, soulevant des cris de surprises et de peur chez les occupants. Ils entendirent une respiration dans l'espace aveugle où ils se tenaient, et le chant repris de plus belle, si puissant qu'il leur vrilla les tympans. Se bouchant les oreilles de souffrance et de peur, ils s'agenouillèrent tous par terre pour essayer de se soustraire à cette torture. Gandalf réussit à se relever, et utilisant son bâton, il cria d'une voix forte :

« SUFFIT ! »

Un éclair blanc surgit de son arme de mage, et un vent violent balaya les brumes figées qui ceignaient la terre. La lumière était tellement puissante, qu'elle fut visible des rives du désert. Il y eut un cri atroce, la chose avait été meurtrie par la clarté. Elle plongea dans l'eau avec force, soulevant des vagues immenses qui s'étalèrent sur le pont du bateau, puis elle refit surface en hurlant tout en se penchant sur eux. Dans le ciel à présent clair, la bête apparaissait au soleil. Sa peau était grise, et la texture faisait penser à celle d'une anguille. La tête allongée, des écailles épaisses encadrant un museau fin, et des dents aussi effilées que des lames de poignard. Blanches comme l'écume.

« Un Dragon des Mers ! Cria Legolas en bandant son arc

\- Des sirènes hein ! » Lança Gandalf avec une grimace de dégoût.

L'animal était immense, son corps devait faire dans les vingt mètres de long, aussi long que leur embarcation. Un corps oblong, tout en muscles, et une gueule tellement extensible, qu'elle pourrait avaler le bateau d'un seul coup. Ce dragon ressemblait à un serpent gigantesque, dont les yeux jaune-vert semblaient étinceler sous la lumière du soleil. Elladan et Elrohir dégainèrent leurs épées, tandis que les marins essayaient de sauver leur navire prenant également les armes. Le dragon les étudia, puis il donna un coup de gueule en avant, tentant d'attraper un des jumeau au passage. Elrohir donna un violent coup d'épée sur le dessus de sa gueule, et il y eut un bruit cinglant de métal qui en percute un autre. La carapace sur la tête du dragon était indestructible. Legolas tira plusieurs flèches avec rapidité et force. La pluie de pointes se déversa sur le monstre. Celles qui visaient la gueule furent inefficaces, par contre, celles qui avaient été tirées pour heurter le corps souple de l'animal, touchèrent au but. L'animal hurla, et de sa queue puissante il frappa les eaux, soulevant à nouveau un gerbe immense qui les aveugla. Se mouvant tel un serpent, il fit basculer dangereusement la coque, chahutant violemment les occupants.

« Visez le corps ! » Ordonna Legolas saisissant les cordages et prenant de la hauteur sur le mat pour tirer de la vigie.

De là il continua son oeuvre, et l'animal devint fou de douleur. A la manière d'un constricteur, il enroula son corps autours de l'esquif, et il l'enserra petit à petit. Le bois se mit à craquer sinistrement sous son attaque, et tous eurent très peur. La gueule toujours libre, il balaya le pont avec sa tête, et Gimli lui asséna un coup de hache tel, que même avec ses écailles, il en ressentit le choc. Le nain ressentit la vibration paralysante du coup dans tout le corps, tandis que l'animal secoua la tête un quart de seconde, puis il visa le Nain qui lui faisait face. Mettant sa nuque assez bas, Elladan et Elrohir sautèrent dessus son échine, tandis que Legolas, faisant jaillir ses flèches avec vélocité, arriva à lui crever les yeux. La clameur horrible qui s'éleva les assourdit presque, et les jumeaux durent s'accrocher aux épines dorsales du monstre pour ne pas être désarçonnés. L'agilité et la légèreté des elfes leur sauvant la mise en cet instant. Ils finirent la besogne, leur flamberge s'enfonçant de concert dans la peau de l'animal de chaque côté de la colonne vertébrale. Après avoir plongé leur épée presque jusqu'à la garde, ils se laissèrent tomber dans le vide. Le fil de leur lame était si tranchant, que le cuir épais du dragon s'ouvrit sans heurt, et longeant la gorge, ils l'ouvrirent sur plusieurs mètres. La bête eut un dernier sursaut de rage. Le bateau sévèrement ballotté, le mat où était Legolas fut brisé, et ce dernier réussit à se réceptionner sans mal sur le pont. Dans une gerbe de sang noir poisseuse et dégoûtante, la tête de l'animal tomba dans les eaux à côté de leur embarcation. Et son corps fut encore longtemps prit de convulsions sans force, donnant un bruit sinistre de cuir humide que l'on frotte. Il y eut un étrange calme qui s'ensuivit. Tous se regardèrent, tâchés du sang du monstre, mais heureux de s'en être sortis. Ils purent enfin voir où ils étaient. Une crique, enfoncée entre deux hautes falaises de calcaire grisâtre. Des herbes et des arbres rabougris poussaient dans les aspérités de la roche, menaçant à chaque instant de s'effondrer. Des écueils s'érigeant comme des pointes dispersés un peu partout dans les eaux qui avaient accueilli leur venue. Ils virent des carcasses de navires échouées, pulvérisées par les rochers ou le monstre qu'ils venaient d'abattre. La tête aveugle de ce dernier reposait sur une plage de sable fin, tout aussi gris que les parois qui les surplombaient. Les rumeurs de la mer se répercutaient en échos autours d'eux. L'endroit était saisissant, et inhospitalier. Gandalf vint voir les marins, et discuta avec eux. Les elfes avaient eu très peur, mais ils s'en faisaient bien plus pour leur bateau. Les avaries étaient réparables, mais il faudrait un certain temps. Le mage pesta dans sa barbe mais les remercia longuement et chaleureusement. Legolas, Elrohir et Elladan se rejoignirent, venant voir si tout le monde allait bien. C'est alors que Legolas s'aperçut de son absence.

« Où est Elen ?! » s'écria-t-il inquiet.

Tous balayèrent le bateau et les rivages à proximité de leur regard, et se fut Elrohir qui la vit.

« Là-bas ! Regardez ! »

L'oiseau volait gracieusement devant elle, revenant la frôler à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de trop, et elle le suivait docilement.

« ELEN ! » hurla Legolas dont la voix se répercuta avec violence sur les parois rocheuses.

Elle ralentit le pas, mais l'oiseau poussa un cri rauque, puis elle continua sa route. Legolas ne perdit pas plus de temps, il sauta par dessus-bord avec force et agilité, et toucha la rive souplement. Il courut vers elle, et quand il s'approcha de trop près le volatile s'abattit sur lui avec hargne, bec et serres en avant. Il se protégea le visage, et l'animal émit un chuintement menaçant. L'elfe prit son arc, et essaya de lui décocher une flèche, mais celle-ci passa au travers, comme s'il n'était fait que de fumée. Pourtant, il sentait le vent balayé par ses ailes, la force de son bec qui attrapait le bois de son arc. Tandis que le volatile cherchait à lui arracher son arme, Legolas sortit son épée courte, et fendit les airs avec. Il toucha la bête, qui au contact de la lame elfique hurla de douleur en se reculant. La bête effectua un vol stationnaire, apparemment très surpris et une voix nasillarde s'éleva de sa gorge noire :

« Tiens tiens tiens … des elfes …. en voilà une surprise ... »

Legolas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette bête savait parler ? Alors qu'il allait répondre, Gandalf arriva en invectivant la bête, qui s'envola loin en émettant un rire narquois. Elen s'arrêta, et elle regarda autours d'elle, totalement perdue. Legolas vint lui prendre les épaules, et la retournant, il fut soulager de voir que la lumière bleue avait disparu.

« Qu … qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Questionna Elenluinë paniquée.

\- Vous êtes sous l'emprise d'une puissante magie mon enfant. Je crois qu'il ne faille vous garder à l'oeil, ou que vous vous armiez de plus de persévérance, déclara Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'étudia rapidement, et continua agacé, je vous ai connu plus combative ! Que ce passe-t-il par les Valar ?! En avez-vous à ce point assez de la vie pour la fourvoyer de cette manière ?! Ressaisissez-vous, ou nous allons tous y passer !

\- Du calme Mithrandir, elle n'y est pour rien, temporisa Legolas d'une voix tendue.

\- Non … il a raison … murmura Elen soudainement, ce qui stoppa la discussion de l'elfe et du mage. Je … » mais sa voix se tut, elle ne pouvait en dire plus.

Gandalf soupira, et leur tournant le dos, il fit en levant les bras au ciel :

« Reprenez vos esprits ! Je vais chercher les autres et nous continuons ! »

Ils regardèrent le mage s'éloigner, visiblement très en colère. Legolas planta son regard clair dans celui d'Elen et il demanda, l'inquiétude se mêlant à une singulière irritation :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? Qu'est-ce qui te tourmente donc au point de baisser les bras, de laisser cette chose te posséder ?

\- Ce qu'il me prend ? Je pensais que c'était une évidence même …. Legolas.

\- Est-ce ma réponse sur la bateau qui insinue en toi de telles ombres ?

\- Oui … et le fait de comprendre que mon égoïsme vous a tous conduit ici. Vous devriez tous repartir …

\- Et te laisser seule affronter ces forces ?

\- N'est-ce pas au final … ce que vous ferez tous ... ? » émit-elle dans un chuchotement douloureux.

Legolas eut le souffle en suspens quelques secondes. Il lui attrapa le visage entre ses mains, et venant l'embrasser il déclara :

« Je te jure, sur ce qui m'est de plus cher, que je me ferai un plaisir de te démontrer à quel point tu te trompes _Tingylia_! Tu feras plus de mal en abdiquant, qu'autre chose …. »

Il avait raison, elle le savait pertinemment. Mais cette froidure qui emplissait peu à peu son coeur semblait parasiter ses pensées, ses sentiments. Quelque chose était à l'œuvre, elle le sentait, et son amour pour lui la détruisait peu à peu. Elle plongea dans ses yeux azur, se perdit dans cette tendresse non dissimulée qui lui offrait. Elle secoua la tête, entendant des murmures dans son esprit chaotique. Elle le supplia alors « Serre-moi fort s'il te plaît …. ne me laisse pas glisser … ». Il vit sa peur habiller ses prunelles d'un noir bleuté saisissant, et il s'exécuta. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme si elle allait se noyer, et elle avoua « Il me tarde que tout cela finisse … que … oui, que tu puisses me montrer à quel point je peux me tromper … ».

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il Gandalf ? Demanda Elrohir troublé

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, j'ai bien une idée, mais ce serait de la folie !

\- N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà Mithrandir ? Un acte de folie ? En venant si loin dans les terres du Sud, et en allant affronter des choses inconnues … ? murmura Elladan en dévisageant le Mage.

\- Si vous avez de l'amour pour elle, soyez prêts, car je crains que nous allions combattre un pouvoir dépassant ce que vous connaissez ….. dit Gandalf en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'héritier d'Elrond. Nous allons continuer, mais tous ne sont pas obligés de venir.

\- Moi vous m'laisserez pas derrière ! s'exclama Dís en venant vers eux, refaisant à la va-vite ses tresses blondes.

\- Moi de même ! Renchérit Gimli qui brandissait déjà sa hache.

\- J'pense que les guerriers à la peau sombre ne s'laisseront pas distancer non plus ! Fit la Naine avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

\- Alors qu'ils viennent, les autres peuvent rester ! Hâtez-vous ! » ordonna gentiment Gandalf.

Les nains hochèrent la tête et allèrent donner les ordres du vieux mage. Les marins jugèrent de veiller sur eux, et d'attendre leur retour. De toutes façons, ils devaient réparer le bateau. Les deux elfes, les nains, le mage blanc et les quatre guerriers issus des terres mystérieuses d'Harad , rejoignirent alors Legolas et Elen qui les attendaient sur la langue de sable. Cette dernière remontait dans une douce pente pour rejoindre le plateau qui les surplombait dans les hauteurs. Quand le petit groupe fut complet, ils terminèrent l'ascension, et ouvrirent de grands yeux ébahis face au paysage qui se dévoila à eux.


	15. La Cité Endormie

L'île était plus grande que ce qu'ils voyaient de la mer, le laissait présager. A l'Ouest se tenait un volcan sur l'extrémité de la langue de terre. Il s'élevait dans les brumes au loin, et, entre ce colosse sombre et eux, s'érigeait une forêt luxuriante, comme ils avaient trouvé dans le désert. Devant leurs pieds, une vaste plaine à peine vallonnée d'un vert saisissant se perdait au loin, au point de se lier avec l'horizon bleu de la mer et du ciel. A l'Est, la pente douce descendait progressivement vers une longue plage de sable presque blanc, qui plongeait dans une eau turquoise et outremer. Les couleurs étaient saisissantes de beauté, criardes pour la plupart, mais si majestueuses et pleines de vie, qu'elles émerveillaient tous les regards. Ils virent dans le loin quelques chevaux sauvages, ainsi que quelques gazelles, brouter tranquillement, sans faire beaucoup cas de leur présence invasive. Elen s'avança dans l'herbe grasse qui lui arrivait presque aux genoux, et portant une main à sa poitrine, elle déclara :

« C'est ici qu'à eu lieu le dernier affrontement ... »

Tous la regardèrent surpris. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, les sentiments de son aïeule encore bien ancrés dans les siens. Elle continua à marcher, cherchant machinalement l'endroit exact où elle avait vu le char d'Acharniel se fracasser. Ils la suivirent en silence, et elle se stoppa après de longues minutes de marche. A ses pieds, enseveli sous un couvert de prairie et de terre noire, elle décela un éclat de métal. Elle se pencha, et gratta un peu le terrain de ses mains elle déterra un arme en or. Tirant dessus avec force, elle réussit à la déloger. La lame dorée étincela à la lumière du soleil. « Son épée .. » murmura-t-elle. Elle planta la lame dans le sol et presque avec déférence, elle la nettoya en la frottant avec ses vêtements. Ensuite elle la porta à hauteur de vue, et la détailla. L'ouvrage était digne des plus grands forgerons, son père aimerait voir ce chef d'oeuvre. Ciselée, gravée, dessus le métal poli, étaient dessinés une multitude de symboles, en langage des contrées du Harad, mais aussi, le nom de la reine gravé dans la diagonale en elfique. Héritage de Niphredil. D'ailleurs, le nom d'Elanor, de Núrnen et de Niphredil étaient également écrits en plus petit. La lame était légèrement recourbée à la manière de certaines lames elfiques, et malgré le métal précieux dont elle était constitué, elle était si bien équilibrée, qu'elle ne pesait presque rien. Le manche avait du être recouvert d'une lanière de cuir rouge, car quelques morceaux étaient encore vaillamment accrochés dessus. La garde et l'unique quillon devaient être d'un or rouge, car ils faisaient plus orangé que le reste, et ils étaient terminés par une ligne recourbée faisant penser à une griffe ou un croc. Le pommeau était fait d'une magnifique tête de félin, la gueule ouverte, qui devait contenir une gemme auparavant. Elladan s'approcha, et touchant l'arme, il eut un sourire admiratif

« Un très bel ouvrage, digne des nôtres.

\- Oui, bien que je ne me souviens pas avoir vu d'elfes avec elle dans mes souvenirs.

\- Elle a peut-être eu accès à nos connaissances par d'autres moyens, déclara Elrohir logique. Sa mère était une fille d'elfe, et sa grand-mère a vécu pendant de très longues années avec les Sindar ... »

Elen sentit la main rassurante de Legolas se poser sur son épaule, et ce contact lui fit du bien. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais chaque pas ici, la détachait peu à peu de ce qu'elle était. Cela lui faisait très peur, mais elle garda ses craintes pour elle. Gandalf ne put néanmoins passer outre le regard presque hypnotique qu'elle donnait à cette lame d'un autre âge. Il se gratta la gorge, et fit

« Continuons, Elen, guidez-nous s'il vous plaît.

\- Nous allons devoir marcher vers l'Ouest, je pense que la route doit être effacée depuis longtemps. Notre avancée dans la forêt va être compliquée et difficile.

\- T'inquiète ! Mon ami ici présent à une bonne lame pour ça ! Séria Dís en empoignant la hache de Gimli

\- Ha non hein ! Vous allez pas recommencer ! Laissez ma hache tranquille ! Assassin ! beugla Gimli outré.

\- Pas la peine, dit soudain Elladan qui de ses yeux d'elfe, scrutait les alentours. Il fit quelques pas, et arracha une hache du sol. Elle était rouillée, et en piteux état, mais pour couper des branches ce n'était pas bien grave. Un champs de bataille regorge souvent d'armes délaissées, nous n'avons qu'à en chercher d'autres. »

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Elen attacha tant bien que mal l'épée d'or à sa droite, et regarda ses hanches, du coup, ceintes par deux lames. Elladan et Elrohir lui avaient appris à manier les deux en même temps, et sa danse pouvait aussi s'exécuter avec, mais elle n'avait pas manié cet exercice depuis longtemps. Legolas la fixait étrangement, lui aussi s'en apercevait, plus elle se dirigeait vers ses racines, plus elle changeait imperceptiblement. Ressemblant de plus en plus à la gravure qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le désert. Son coeur frissonna. Au plus profond de lui, il se doutait que ce qu'ils allaient découvrir sur cette île, allait dépasser un simple retour aux sources. Il eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer tendrement pour lui prouver à quel point ils pouvaient être à ses côtés, la soutenir … l'aimer. Il avait été maladroit sur le bateau, et il s'en voulait cruellement. Il savait qu'elle n'avait que peu confiance en leur devenir, et sa réflexion ne fit que la conforter dans cette idée. Or, ce voyage vers Aman, il l'avait souhaité, car cela était profondément inscrit en lui, comme respirer l'air pour vivre. Mais, une étrange femme aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux constellés de soleils bleus, avait légèrement perturbé ces plans. Il s'avança tout de même, et il lui prit la main, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens fermement. Elle fut surprise par son geste, et elle braqua sur lui un regard perplexe. Son attention tendre et assurée, la déstabilisa. Dans ce simple regard, ce simple contact, il lui criait plus tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire toutes ses promesses. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, et rougissant un peu elle murmura un « Merci .. » qui le fit fondre. Les guerriers à la peau sombre s'armèrent eux aussi avec ce qu'ils trouvèrent, et ils délaissèrent l'immense plaine où ils se trouvaient. Elle prit sa boussole, et s'aperçut que le volcan était pile dans cet axe. Ce qui naturellement, ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours une fois les frondaisons des arbres obstruant le ciel et le paysage. Elle haussa les épaules et continua. Les elfes et Gandalf parlaient de tout ce qu'ils croisaient, plantes, arbres, fleurs, ici se déployait un monde nouveau pour eux. Mais pour elle, il semblait étrangement familier.

* * *

Ils avancèrent de longues heures sous le couvert de cette singulière forêt, l'air y été moite et Elen n'aimait pas particulièrement cela. Elle qui était habituée aux plaines venteuses du Rohan, ici il lui semblait qu'elle allait étouffer. Leur progression était laborieuse et fatigante. Sans cesse en train de couper, d'arracher, d'essayer de retrouver la trace de l'ancien passage. Quand le jour commença à décliner, la visibilité étant quasi nulle sous la canopée, ils décidèrent d'arrêter, et de se reposer. Les elfes pourraient bien évidemment avancer sans problème, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Ils dégagèrent un endroit suffisamment grand pour allumer un feu en toute sécurité, et trouvèrent de l'eau non loin. Bien vite les ombres immenses des arbres et des plantes envahirent la forêt. Elles dansaient comme des spectres sur les couverts végétaux, les flammes de l'âtre dessinant des ondulations gracieuses sur les formes oblongues. Il y avait quelque chose d'opprimant dans cette atmosphère. Une fois installée Dís s'exclama :

« Et que mangeons-nous ? Avec tout ça nous avons oublié le plus important !

\- Doit bien avoir un truc à tuer dans cette forêt ! renchérit Gimli qui pensait déjà à un festin digne de combler la faim d'un nain. Ce qui n'était pas déjà aisé en temps normal.

\- Vous ne pensez qu'à manger vous les Nains ! Maugréa Elladan

\- Nous avons du Lembas, pas besoin de chasser ….

\- Ha non ! Que sa majesté m'excuse mais là j'ai envie de viande Legolas !

\- Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça et tu le sais ! » Rétorqua Legolas en le foudroyant du regard.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient en posant leurs affaires, ils furent stoppés dans leurs mouvements par le ton de la voix qu'il venait d'employer. Il ne l'avait utilisé que très rarement, et il ressemblait tellement à Thranduil à ces moments-là, que cela figeait tout le monde. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le malaise qu'il venait de créer, et soufflant légèrement de façon posé en reprenant son sang-froid, il fixa son attention sur les hauteurs. Puis avec des gestes fluides il monta dans un des arbres pour monter la garde. Elen le regarda disparaître dans l'obscurité, voyant pertinemment que quelque chose le troublait. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle y était pour quelque chose. Glissant son attention sur Gimli, et elle fit d'une voix forte et claire pour que l'elfe entende :

« Si vous voulez de la viande Gimli, il y a un dragon des mers en décomposition sur la plage ! Toute cette chair va se perdre … ce serait dommage !

\- Pouah .. ! s'écria Gimli bougon, j'préfère encore manger du pain elfique !

\- Ha vous voyez ! Ce n'est pas si mal tout compte fait ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil en direction du nain.

Et celui-ci alla s'asseoir près du feu, résolument boudeur. Dís vin donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Elen et dit, amusée :

« J'crois bien qu'cest la première fois que je le vois se taire aussi rapidement ! T'sais y faire ma grande ! »

Dans l'obscurité, Legolas esquissa un doux sourire, pensant qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il riva un regard en contre-bas, et il vit Elen qui s'asseyait tranquillement près du feu, sous l'arbre où il s'était installé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager avec elle les doux moments qu'ils avaient échangé la nuit passée. La réponse à sa demande dansant gracieusement dans ses pensées. Même, si il devait se l'avouer, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait l'annoncer à son père. Il le connaissait mieux que personne, et le voyait par instant comme personne ne pourrait le voir, ce qui était normal. Il était son fils après tout. Il n'était pas qu'un souverain froid, distant, autoritaire, et se sentant au-dessus de tout. Si l'on trouvait les bons arguments, les bonnes failles, il pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'on lui exposait. Même si tout le monde savait que l'orgueil des elfes n'était pas si aisé à ébrécher, le sien, encore plus. Connaissant le caractère d'Elen, cela risquait probablement de créer quelques étincelles. Et là ce serait tout blanc ou tout noir. Soit il lui ferait payer son affront, et de ce fait, cela couperait toutes bénédictions à venir. Soit, il accepterait sa bravoure et son caractère, trouvant qu'ils sont nobles et forts. Dignes d'être considérés. Qui pouvait dire à l'avance comment il allait réagir ? Il soupira longuement, sachant que faveur ou pas, il ne se séparerait jamais d'elle. Quoi que les obstacles à venir leur réservent, son père y compris. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, et ses cheveux se hérissèrent quand il entendit le feulement puissant qui s'éleva derrière lui, suivit d'un grognement rauque, qui vibrait dans une gorge puissante. Il se retourna lentement, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec deux yeux couleurs d'ambre, dont la pupille féline le regardait avec gourmandise. La bête, bien que camouflée dans les ombres, était de taille prodigieuse. Éclairée par intermittence par les flammes du foyer en-dessous d'eux, il vit ses pattes impressionnantes, munies de griffes acérées fichées dans le bois, posées juste devant lui. L'animal émit un autre feulement, et s'aplatissant sur la branche, remuant son arrière-train rappelant de ce fait un chat devant sa proie, il émit un rugissement sauvage qui paralysa tous les êtres vivants alentours. Legolas se releva doucement, et fixant la bête, il attendit qu'elle passe à l'attaque pour bouger. Ce qu'elle ne mit pas longtemps à faire. Elle bondit gueule et griffe en avant, et il l'esquiva agilement, trouvant abris sur une branche voisine. L'animal persuadé d'atterrir sur sa proie fut pris au dépourvu, et il bascula sur l'extrémité de la pampre, basculant en avant et dans le vide, tout en poussant un cri de surprise effrayée. Elle s'écrasa en bas souplement, répandant une belle pagaille, et une panique encore plus grande au-dessous de l'elfe. « Akukonta ! Akukonta ! »hurlèrent les nobles guerriers à la peau sombre qui se massaient déjà pour faire face à la bête. Legolas les rejoignit au sol rapidement, et prit position auprès d'Elen qui s'était relevée vivement. La bête lui était tombé à côté, et elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être fait écraser, ou pire, dévorer. La bête poussa des rugissements impressionnants, dont les vibrations pénétraient les personnes autours d'elle, leur provoquant des sueurs froides.

« Une panthère ! » s'exclama Elen qui était totalement sous le charme de la beauté bestiale qu'elle dégageait.

Sa fourrure aux tâches sombres, frémissait à chaque contraction de son anatomie râblée. Sa tête carrée et massive, arborant ses iris fauves, étaient d'une magnificence sans égale. Les pattes plus claires aux extrémités plantaient des empreintes énormes. La panthère devait faire dans les un mètre au garrot, ce qui était inaccoutumé. Elle devait peser dans les six cents kilos de muscles, et ses crocs étincelaient d'ivoire sous les lueurs du feu. Les pupilles dilatées, se pourléchant les babines, elle tournait autours du feu impatiemment, donnant des coups de pattes furieux vers les hominidés qui lui faisaient front. Elladan et Elrohir étaient aux côtés de Gandalf pour le protéger au cas où, leurs épées donnant des éclats blancs dans la nuit, et Gimli brandissait sa hache courageusement. La bête avait la force de décapiter un homme seulement avec un unique coup de patte. Legolas banda son arc, et Dís s'exclama avec un sourire carnassier :

« Tiens voilà l'dîner mon chéri ! »

Elen ne sut pas pourquoi exactement elle fit cela, mais alors que la bête fondait sur les elfes, Legolas libéra la flèche, mais elle lui donna un coup dans le bras, et le projectile manqua sa cible. Il tourna la tête vers elle, réellement en colère, et la panthère en profita pour bondir en avant, les pattes tendues vers Elrohir.

« NON ! » sa voix s'éleva, puissante et ferme, et tous en furent affectés. L'animal sembla se figer dans les airs, et il retomba gracieusement sur le sol. Fouettant les airs de sa queue impatiente, il se tourna vers Elen en agitant ses pavillons auriculaires. Elle s'avança vers la bête, lentement, et déclara « Non, personne ne tuera personne ». Ils la regardèrent tous, médusés. Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans leur poitrine. Pas à pas elle avança, l'animal énorme lui faisant face.

« Viens, viens par là ma beauté ... » la bête inclina la tête, et la secoua, comme si quelque chose la gênait. Mais, l'esprit muselé par celui d'Elen, elle se dirigea également vers elle. Leurs ombres finirent par se rencontrer et se mêler, tandis qu'Elen plongeait sa main dans la fourrure tachetée du fauve, qui grognait toujours plus ou moins. « Là .. là ma belle …. tout va bien ... ». La femme aux cheveux d'ébène plongea son regard noir constellé de bleu, dans celui jaune de la panthère. A ce contact visuel, le gros félin s'inclina légèrement, laissant à la femme tout le loisir de glisser sa main sur son corps musculeux. Elen ressentit une sensation grisante la posséder. Entre la peur, l'excitation et la joie, tandis que la fourrure soyeuse glissait sous ses doigts tremblants. « Tu es magnifique … un pur joyau ... » l'animal sembla la comprendre, et fit une étrange grimace en se couchant sur le sol, montrant bien en évidence sa gorge et son ventre, en signe de soumission totale. Les larmes aux yeux, Elen s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et continua de caresser l'animal conquis. Personne n'osait bouger, ou émettre un son. Encore secoués par les événements, ils ne pouvaient que la regarder faire, admiratifs et impressionnés, et surtout très heureux de ne pas eu avoir affaire avec ce fauve à la stature si imposante. Gandalf fronça les sourcils, et ce fut le premier qui franchit la barrière du silence quasi sacral qui venait de prendre possession des lieux.

« Et bien Elen, l'on peut dire que vos capacités se révèlent parfois une aide non négligeable.

\- Nous serions venu à bout de cette bête sans mal ! Objecta Legolas, ne voyant peut-être pas d'un bon oeil que son aimée s'amuse avec un animal aussi dangereux.

\- Oui, je le sais Legolas, pour cela que je n'ai pas voulu que vous la tuiez … Nous sommes étrangers ici, nous empiétons sur son territoire. De quel droit devrions-nous la tuer ? Parce qu'elle est menaçante ? Nous le sommes tout autant qu'elle …..

Legolas resta perplexe devant ses paroles, sachant peut-être au fond de lui, qu'elle était totalement dans le vrai.

\- Et que comptez-vous en faire ? Un animal de compagnie ? S'amusa Gandalf en la fixant.

\- Pourquoi pas Mithrandir ? Ce serait parfait pour nous aider dans cet endroit hostile, répondit Elen en se relevant et en le défiant du regard. Le vieux magicien soupira longuement, et déclara :

\- Vous êtes folle, on vous l'a déjà dit je pense …

\- Oui Mithrandir, plus d'une fois même … fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Gandalf leva les yeux au ciel, et venant se rasseoir il finit par dire :

\- Si elle dévore quelqu'un, vous en serez responsable !

\- Ô nous aurons toujours du nain à lui donner si elle a un petit creux ! Balança Elrohir goguenard.

\- Imbécile d'elfe ! » Rétorqua Gimli bougon face aux pitreries des elfes.

La bête se releva, et paisiblement elle commença à se faire la toilette. Léchant ses grosses pattes avant de les passer derrière ses oreilles. Elen planta son regard dans le sien, et fit avec un radieux sourire :

« Ça te dit de passer un peu de temps avec nous ? »

L'animal cligna des yeux, puis elle vint se frotter contre elle en ronronnant puissamment, la renversant sur le sol au passage. Ce qui fit réagir instinctivement Legolas qui avança d'un pas, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir au cas où. Elen eut un petit rire mêlé à une certaine appréhension tout de même, puis elle se releva, époussetant ses affaires. La panthère alla se percher dans un arbre plus loin, les observant de son attention dorée. Legolas l'étudiait, réellement troublé, et son visage crispé prouvait son mécontentement. Elen vint vers lui, et demanda :

« Cela ne te plaît pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle reprendra sa liberté après, je ne vais pas l'enchaîner …

\- Ce n'est pas ça ! Coupa-t-il sèchement. J'ai .. j'ai eu très peur …

\- Je sais me défendre Legolas … » répondit-elle sur un air de reproche.

Il détourna le regard vivement, encore plus courroucé par sa remarque. Elle le prit par la main, et le conduisit loin du groupe, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Ha ! Il va commencer à goûter aux frasques, et au caractère téméraire de Bereniell. Et comprendre par où nous en sommes passé ! S'exclama Elladan en riant un peu.

\- Elle n'est pas de tout repos ça il est vrai … mais bon je pense qu'il faut qu'il réalise où il met les pieds ! Et que, même si elle se promet à lui, elle défendra par dessus tout son indépendance … ajouta Elrohir avec un large sourire.

\- Et vous pensez qu'un elfe sylvestre, prince de surcroît, va consentir à cela ? » la voix morne de Gandalf s'éleva dans la discussion, calmant l'amusement dont les deux frères faisaient preuve.

Leur sourire respectif s'effaça, et une ombre passa sur leur visage. Ils les regardèrent disparaître dans les ombres de la forêt, se doutant que tout ne serait pas si simple.

Elle s'arrêta quand la lumière du feu fut presque un souvenir dans les ombres de la forêt luxuriante. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, pas vraiment disposer à parler, et quand elle se tourna vers lui, il vit que son visage affichait la même détermination que le sien. Il avait presque oublié sa nature profonde, et là, elle resurgissait avec force. Pensait-il réellement que parce qu'ils s'était promis l'un à l'autre, cela allait la transformer à ce point ?

« Il faut que tu cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi de la sorte Legolas ! Je ne suis pas une enfant, et je sais me battre !

\- Tu es mortelle !

\- Et ? Cela ne m'a pas empêcher de survivre au Gouffre de Helm, dans la bataille qui a ravagé les champs du Pelennor !

\- Et de te retrouver entre la vie et la mort dans un désert à des milles de chez toi ! » Lâcha Legolas sèchement le regard dur.

Sa réponse la coupa dans son élan, il n'avait pas tort, elle le savait. Pourtant, si elle avait eu connaissance, à cette époque, ce qu'il en était réellement de ses sentiments, elle aurait été plus prudente. Et peut-être même, ne serait-elle jamais aventurée en ces contrées. Elle le devinait plus qu'elle ne le voyait dans cette obscurité, mais le peu qu'elle percevait, lui dévoilait qu'il était dans une rare colère.

« Croyais-tu réellement que j'allais me transformer du jour au lendemain, parce que nous nous sommes jurés l'un à l'autre ?

\- Non, mais j'avais espoir que cela te ferait un peu plus réfléchir …. que tu cesserais de mettre ta vie en danger continuellement. L'Amour que je te porte n'est-il donc rien face à tout ceci ?

\- Il n'est pas question de ton amour Legolas ! Fit-elle blessée. C'est tout autre chose ! N'oublies pas que cet attachement est justement né de ce qui t'a attiré chez moi …. ces mêmes côtés qu'aujourd'hui tu condamnes ! Je … je ne serai jamais une belle dame elfique, réservée, gracieuse, tellement dans l'ordre établi de votre peuple ! Tout cela tu le savais ! Si ma personnalité te déplaît tant aujourd'hui, j'en suis navrée, mais jamais ! Et je dis bien JAMAIS ! Je ne vivrais prisonnière Legolas ! J'ai vu ce que cela faisait, les souffrances muettes, l'aliénation que cela procure ! Niphredil est devenue si mauvaise à cause de cela, qu'elle a maudit sa fille avant même sa naissance ! Est-ce cela que tu veux de moi ?! Que je me présente comme une ombre postée à tes côtés, suivant tous tes mouvements comme une femme dévouée et servile ?! Attendant patiemment que son compagnon immortel fasse tout ! Espérant ton retour, dans une maison parfaite remplie de bambins, cloîtrée entre quatre murs pendant que toi tu parcours le monde ?! Elle fit une pause pour reprendre un peu son souffle, réellement possédée par une colère incroyable. Je ne suis pas partie du Rohan. Je n'ai pas délaissé un père et la demande d'un Roi, pour finir ainsi Legolas, et ce, malgré tout l'amour que je puisse te porter …. »

Ses yeux d'elfes détaillaient tout de son visage, ses crispations, son regard, et ces maudites larmes qui naissaient peu à peu. Il ne sut que répondre devant tant de vérité. Oui, son caractère l'avait attiré, l'avait peu à peu possédé même. Et de la voir ainsi, là maintenant, ne faisait qu'encore plus alimenter l'ardeur de ses sentiments à son égard. Mais il avait peur. Une peur comme jamais de sa vie il n'avait pu la ressentir. Elle faillit partir devant son silence qui s'éternisait, la douleur de cette discussion devenant insoutenable. Il lui prit une main et la serrant tendrement, il finit par dire :

« Je ne te demanderai jamais de vivre dans une cage …. je ne l'ai jamais souhaité d'ailleurs. Oui, c'est ce côté sauvage et libre qui m'a tant attiré chez toi. Mais à présent, il m'emplit d'effroi …. car il pourrait t'arracher à moi si facilement …. Tant de choses pourraient le faire, des blessures graves, des maladies, toutes ces événements qui pour la plupart me seront inconnus.

\- Alors quoi ? Je me coupe du monde pour que tu sois soulagé ?

\- Non ! Elen arrête ! Essaye de comprendre mon point de vue par les Valar ! Il est déjà difficile pour un elfe de dire ce qu'il ressent, alors si tu me coupes sans cesse je n'y arriverai jamais bon sang ! Elle resta interloquée devant cet aveu, qui elle le savait, demandait beaucoup. Il lui prit l'autre main, et continua, je veux juste que tu fasses un peu plus attention. Cette bête, même si je comprends ton raisonnement, aurait pu te tuer …

\- Et j'en reviens à ce que je disais, excuse-moi de te couper à nouveau, mais Legolas …. je ne suis pas une humaine normale … cela aussi tu le sais. Je suis une épéiste confirmée, et mes pouvoirs peuvent toujours me servir …

\- Pas toujours …. pas toujours Tingylia » finit-il par murmurer en ce souvenant de l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvé, et de la mort, même brève, qui avait accueilli son corps.

Elle savait qu'il pensait à cela, sans le voir, elle pouvait deviner les fantômes dans son regard. Elle s'en voulait de le faire souffrir ainsi, et elle ne le vivait pas bien non plus. Il valait mieux mettre les choses à plat maintenant, que plus tard. Autant pour lui, que pour elle. Cependant, quand elle sentit ses doigts chauds serrer les siens avec tant de tendresse, elle était certaine, qu'il ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Il se rapprocha lentement, et collant son front contre le sien, il déclara avec un soupçon d'espièglerie :

« Le jour où tu rencontreras mon père, rappelle-moi de ne pas être présent !

\- Je sais me tenir quand je le souhaite …. objecta-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

\- Ho vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu te tenir une seule fois depuis que je te connais …. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, mais rien ne lui vint. Elle fronça les sourcils, et d'un air un peu penaud elle avoua :

« Moui … c'est vrai maintenant que tu le dis …. ce qui me ramène toujours à ce que je te demande sans cesse, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te plaire chez moi ?!

\- Tout Tingylia … tout … pour cela que jamais je ne te mettrais en cage ... »

Cette promesse lui chatouilla le coeur, entre plaisir et douleur. Elle lui offrit néanmoins un magnifique sourire, et elle vint l'embrasser. L'étreignant si fortement, que même en étant un elfe, il ressentit la force qu'il s'en dégageait. Elle agrippa sa nuque et ils échangèrent de tendres baisers passionnés pendant quelques minutes, puis, il demanda dans un souffle :

« Arrête s'il te plaît … ou j'ai bien peur que nous ne retournions près de nos amis de si tôt ….

\- Ce serait si grave ? » Demanda-t-elle en soufflant sur le pavillon de son oreille, ce qui le fit évidemment totalement fondre. Il eut un petit rire, et déclara :

« Tu as beau dire, tu caches bien ton jeu Elen … tu peux être si tendre et si féminine quand tu le souhaites. Et …. j'adore cela ! »

Elle gloussa presque dans le creux de son cou, et il aima entendre ce son si guilleret s'élever contre sa peau. A regret, elle se détacha de lui, et le prenant par la main, elle revint vers les autres. Quand ils furent à nouveau près du feu, Gandalf tira longuement sur sa pipe, formant un nuage de fumée impressionnant, et il soupira tout aussi lentement, apparemment ennuyé. Il fixa Elen, et dut s'admettre que peu de chose pouvait affaiblir le lien qui les unissait tous les deux. Passant de l'un à l'autre, voyant leurs visages si rayonnant, l'image d'Elanor revint le hanter, et il se perdit dans de lointains, très lointains, souvenirs.

* * *

L'aube se leva, et les jumeaux qui faisaient le dernier tour de garde, éveillèrent tout le petit monde paisiblement assoupi. Il y avait une brume épaisse, un brouillard dense qui recouvrait tout, saturant l'air d'humidité. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, le Lembas ayant un peu ramolli avec le climat ambiant, avait un goût un peu moins agréable, et tous firent une légère grimace. La panthère était toujours là, les observant tranquillement de son promontoire. Ils se lavèrent, puis ils reprirent la route en silence, le sommeil traînant encore un peu dans leurs pas engourdis et parfois maladroits. Après des heures d'une progression pénible, ils firent une nouvelle halte, et Gimli n'arrêtait pas de bougonner au sujet d'un repas digne de ce nom. Elen eut alors une idée, elle appela la panthère à ses côtés, ce qui écarta tous les autres. La bête leur lança un regard hautain et dédaigneux, et venant mettre son nez au devant du visage de la femme qui lui parlait, elle s'assit calmement. Elen s'essaya alors à quelque chose. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle tenta de lui parler directement avec son esprit. L'animal bougea ses oreilles, puis calmement elle se leva et partit. Sous les regards surpris des tous ceux qui étaient là. Elen se releva, arborant un sourire un peu fier, et Legolas demanda :

« Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Je lui ai parlé …

\- D'esprit à esprit ? Questionna Gandalf réellement étonné.

\- Oui, je voulais essayer, apparemment, ça marche.

\- Vos capacités prennent en vigueur Elen. Je ne sais si il est bon que vous en usiez en ces lieux … déclara le Magicien Blanc l'air inquiet.

\- Je l'ai fait pour une bonne cause, attendons un peu je vous prie, la suite devrait vous plaire ... fit Elen avec un mystérieux sourire. Elle vint s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre, et calmement elle regarda tout ce qui les entouraient, puis elle continua, Gimli pourriez-vous allumer un feu s'il vous plaît ?

\- Avec cette humidité je garantis rien ! » exposa le Nain qui connaissait son affaire.

Il prépara ce qu'il fallait puis après des minutes de lutte acharnée, il réussit en poussant un cri de victoire rauque, qui fit sourire tout le monde. Après de très longues minutes dans un silence presque absolu, une chose vint atterrir près du feu, soulevant un mouvement de recul est d'épouvante au sein du groupe. La panthère était là, essoufflée, ses flancs majestueux soulevés par son souffle puissant, à un rythme presque effréné, dans sa gueule était fiché un animal au cuir sombre, ressemblant vaguement à un sanglier. Elle le traîna lourdement jusqu'aux pieds d'Elen, et le déposa, reprenant son souffle en haletant fortement. Elen eut un large sourire, et venant coller un bisou sur le large museau de l'animal, elle sortit sa dague et coupa la patte arrière de l'animal mort. L'odeur du sang emplit l'atmosphère rapidement, donnant un haut le coeur dans cette chaleur insupportable. La bête se lécha les babines, et Elen lui lança le morceau de viande plus loin. La panthère se jeta dessus, et l'apporta avec elle dans les hauteurs pour pouvoir la déguster paisiblement. La femme aux cheveux noirs avait les mains pleines de sang, et bien qu'elle répugnait à faire ceci, elle était contente d'avoir récompensé le fauve comme il se devait. Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas de l'éviscérer. Ils durent le comprendre quand elle jeta un regard presque implorant à la Naine, contre toute attente ce fut un des guerriers à la peau sombre qui s'en chargea. Il amena la bête bien plus loin pour déposer les viscères à l'abri des regards et du sens olfactif des autres. Quand il revint, l'animal était dépecé et éviscéré avec maîtrise, et Gimli se chargea de le mettre à rôtir. Les elfes offraient une mine affreuse, l'air dégoûté qui envahissait leur beaux minois prouvait leur répugnance face à tout ceci. Elen se leva et prenant sa gourde, elle lava ses mains maculées d'hémoglobine. Devant les têtes déconfites de ses amis elfiques elle déclara :

« Arrêtez un peu ! Ce n'est pas pire que de tuer un orque !

\- Les orques le méritent, et nous ne les mangeons pas ! Rétorqua Elladan d'un air hautain.

\- Et la panthère ?! Elle le méritait aussi cette nuit, quand vous avez voulu la tuer et la manger ? Fit Elen avec un magnifique sourire carnassier.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose Bereniell ! S'indigna Elrohir, froissé de sa moquerie.

\- Vraiment ?! Les elfes … les choses vous vont bien du moments que ça vous arrange. Ce trait de caractère commun à votre peuple me fascinera toujours ! Lança-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Nous avons le droit de ne pas aimer cela … fit Legolas qui n'osait regarder la bête en train de cuire lentement.

\- Oui, mais dites-le simplement, sans nous gratifier d'inepties …. Les Nains et ces Hommes ont besoin de protéines. Le sang est une source de fer, et nous aurons besoin de forces pour arriver au but … » exposa Elen sérieuse pour le coup.

Gandalf hocha la tête en silence, soulignant ainsi la véracité de ses propos. Quand la bête fut suffisamment cuite, ils la mangèrent sans état d'âme. Elen ne prit cependant qu'un petit morceau de la cuisse restante, sous le regard moqueur de Legolas qui lui fit remarquer son geste. Elle lui rendit simplement un large sourire qui exprimait sans parole tout ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, puis elle prit de Lembas en lui tirant outrageusement la langue. Ce qui fit rire les jumeaux de concert, revoyant en ce geste, nombre de souvenirs d'un temps révolu, où elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente. Rassasiés pour la plupart ils reprirent alors la marche, la panthère les suivant, sautant agilement de branche en branche au-dessus de leurs têtes. Après une énième liane découpée, ils débouchèrent sur un immense espace dégagé, où le flot de lumière leur agressa presque les yeux. Le regard d'Elen s'agrandit et elle bégaya : « C'est … c'est la ville de mon rêve … comment est-ce possible ? Rien n'a bougé ! ». En effet, se tenait devant eux, la ville magnifique d'Acharniel, qui n'avait apparemment pas souffert des affres du temps.

Ils étaient au début d'une grande rue, qui débouchait plus loin sur une vaste place centrale. En périphérie des maisons d'ocre de teintes orangées, se tenaient encore vaillamment debout. Rangées en des lignes parallèles dégagées, elles faisaient des rues en lignes droites parfaites. Chaque maison était encadrée par des ruelles plus étroites, déblayant ainsi de la place pour laisser passer les courants d'air qui aidaient à la régulation des températures étouffantes des lieux. De grands arbres jalonnaient les abords de la rue principale, et ils avancèrent à leur ombre prudemment. Ils se dispersèrent, et visitèrent les habitations vides. Ils trouvèrent des restaurant, des ateliers, et une superbe armurerie, où les anciens esclaves se servirent pour s'armer dignement. Les objets étaient recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière et de toiles d'araignées. Mais à par cela, rien ne pouvait prouver que cet endroit avait été délaissé depuis des siècles et des siècles. Elen arriva à la cour centrale, et fit face à l'immense édifice qu'était le palais royal. Il avait presque une forme pyramidale, avec des niveaux successifs, certains totalement évidés, où des colonnes robustes soutenaient les plafonds. Des voiles élimés se balançaient au grès des brises, ils avaient dus être d'un bordeaux ou d'un rouge profond à une époque. Elen avançait lentement, la bouche grande ouverte devant tel spectacle. N'en revenant pas, qu'après plus d'un millénaire, cet endroit ne soit pas rongé par la végétation exubérante de l'île. Elle vit plus loin le sommet du volcan endormi, se détachant en une pointe verdâtre sur un ciel d'azur. De grandes statues d'animaux étaient disposées tout autours de la grande place, et la souveraine devait avoir un goût prononcé par les félins à en juger le nombre qui trônaient en ces lieux. Mais une statue retint l'attention d'Elen et des elfes. Celle d'un vautours immense, qui semblait monter la garde au pied des escaliers menant au palais.

« Un étrange sortilège plane en ces lieux ... » la voix de Gandalf s'éleva, lugubre, tandis qu'il sortait d'une des maison.

Tous se rejoignirent au centre de la cour pavée. Elen prit la tête de la marche, Legolas sur les talons, puis elle se dirigea vers le palais. Les annexes du château étaient de hauts bâtiments clairs, avec des parois lisses qui n'étaient pas totalement perpendiculaires au sol, elles avaient tendance à avoir une légère pente, qui faisait que les toits étaient plus étroits que la base. Devant leur entrée béante sans porte, des statues de félins immenses se tenaient fièrement. L'ensemble des bâtiments, palais compris, était gigantesque. Pas aussi imposants que Minas Tirith, mais ils en faisaient un bon tiers, voir, presque un demi de leur superficie. Gandalf arriva auprès d'Elen, et fit sincère « C'est fascinant, impressionnant …. votre ancêtre a vraiment du marquer les peuples du Harad ma chère. Tant de goût de finesse, et de puissance. Tout respire ici, un grand empire ». Elen grimaça faiblement face à cela, elle répondit « Je ne sais exactement ce qu'elle fut, mais je sais comment elle a fini. Et, Mithrandir, ce que je sens ici, n'a rien de bienveillant ….

\- Elle a raison, renchérit Elladan, nous le sentons également Elrohir, Legolas et moi-même. Aussi belle soit cette cité, quelque chose de néfaste est à l'oeuvre.

\- Je ne saurais que trop vous dire de rester sur vos garde, dit Legolas dont les muscles de sa mâchoire crispée, prouvaient son anxiété. »

Ils gravirent donc les marche, et chacune d'elle franchie, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette impression de suffocation désagréable. Quand il se tinrent devant l'immense porte ouverte en grand, leur sang se glaça et ils se stoppèrent comme un seul homme. De nombreuses silhouettes se tenaient debout face à eux. Elles portaient les atours de la guerre, et leurs armes, tout comme leurs armures, ne portaient aucune trace d'usure. Elles devaient étinceler quand le soleil levant touchait cette pièce. Elen s'avança, saisie autant d'admiration que d'effroi, car ces hommes et ces femmes, avaient l'air très réels. Contournant un garde, elle le toisa de bas en haut, ébahie par la beauté et l'impression de force qu'il dégageait. Tenant son visage près du sien, elle remarqua un voile blanchâtre qui recouvrait ses yeux ouverts. Comme une cataracte envahissant la totalité de sa cornée. Elle frissonna quand un coup de vent entra dans la salle, lui donnant l'impression que cette oeuvre, qui semblait plus vraie que nature, respirait. Elle se recula et continua son inspection, les autres faisant de même, s'étalant au travers de l'immense salle pour pouvoir tout étudier assez rapidement. Il y avait des panneaux entiers où reposaient des armes de toutes provenances, et des pièces d'armures aussi, ainsi que certains drapeaux. Ils étaient les éléments d'un étalage de gloire, trônant fièrement comme les trophées qu'ils étaient. Il y avait également une grande table de banquet, couverte de riches vaisselles, toutes aussi couverte de débris temporels. Ils se retrouvèrent au fond, après avoir passé cette étrange armée silencieuse, qui devait compter dans les cinq cents mercenaires. Et la sensation de malaise allait en grandissant au fil des minutes. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le trône, leurs visages figés dans un moue de stupeur effarante, tandis qu'ils voyaient devant eux, la Reine Balafrée.

Elle se tenait là, droite et fière, une lance en or dans sa main droite, l'autre posée sur l'accoudoir en pierre jaune qui composait son siège fastueux. Il était taillé à même le roc, orné d'émeraudes, de riche tissu de brocard et de velours d'un rouge profond. Elle était aussi figée que ses troupes. Magnifique statue couronnée, dont les colliers en or feraient pâlir n'importe quel roi Nain. Les tissus de sa robe dévoilant par endroit son magnifique corps athlétique, étaient poussiéreux, mais étonnamment intacts comparés aux autres tentures et rideaux qui décoraient la salle du trône. Seuls ses yeux demeuraient fermés, à l'inverse de toutes les autres statues. Elen gravit les quelques marches qui les séparaient d'elle, et, le coeur battant la chamade, accélérant de ce fait sa respiration, elle s'approcha très près pour la détailler. Même elle ne pouvait nier à quel point elle se ressemblaient. C'était plus que troublant. Elle approcha sa main, et dans un geste délicat, elle toucha la cicatrice qui prenait toute la joue gauche de son ancêtre. Et son sang se glaça, son épiderme se hérissa sous l'effroi. Ce n'était pas de la pierre ou de la cire qui accueillit ses doigts, mais bel et bien de la peau. Elle retira prestement sa main, et eut un cri de peur tout en reculant vivement quand les yeux de la reine s'ouvrirent lentement, et lui jetèrent un regard vert d'un froid incommensurable. Elen perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière. Legolas vint la retenir avant qu'elle ne se fracasse le crâne sur les marches. Il la releva fébrilement, et ils reculèrent vers leurs amis. Encore presque totalement immobile, elle les toisa d'un air hautain, et braquant son regard sur Elen, elle dit d'une voix forte qui résonna dans son crâne :

« Te voilà enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver jusqu'ici ! »

Gandalf se sentit défaillir en voyant cela, il murmura dans sa barbe tout en se raccrochant à son bâton « Impossible …. c'est impossible ... ».

Et quand Acharniel se leva enfin pour dévoiler toute sa splendeur, leur sensation de foncer droit dans un piège, fut vérifiée.

* * *

** Aeriell:** Déjà merci beaucoup pour ton passage et ta lecture. Comme tu n'as pas de compte et de ce fait, une boîte de réception, je te réponds ici. Je renouvelle mes remerciements pour tes reviews, qui sont très agréables. Les gens ne soupçonnent jamais à quel point les coms sont importants, ils sont les moteurs parfois pour relancer une impulsion créative. Et surtout, je trouve que c'est une belle marque de respect. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. A bientôt ! :)

(Pour les autres reviewers, je réitère ce que j'ai déjà dit, je vous écris en MP ^^)

Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de poster des petits trucs de temps à autres!


	16. Aveux Royaux

Anarchiel fit des mouvements simples et allongés pour délier ses muscles. Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette position ? Les quelques mèches blanches qui clairsemaient sa chevelure d'ébène scintillèrent sous un rayon de lumière oblique, descendant d'une ouverture en hauteur. Tous s'étaient regroupés dans un instinct de protection naturel, et elle riva son attention sur eux. Elle tendit le bras qui tenait la lance et déclama d'une voix puissante :

« Moi Acharniel, souveraine de Tol Dîrhîn, et inspiratrice du Peuple Libre d'Harad, je vous souhaite la bienvenue. Surtout à toi, chair de ma chair, qui a fait ce si long voyage pour venir me rejoindre ! ».

Personne ne bougeait, pétrifié par ce spectacle, cette femme qui pour eux, devait être morte il y avait des siècles déjà. Les yeux verts de la reine, aussi fauve que ceux de la panthère qui les accompagnait, les transpercèrent. Elle descendit avec une telle prestance, que les Elfes crurent voir une des leurs. Le port altier et cette indéniable impression de puissance qui suintait dans chaque millimètre de son corps musculeux. Une fois à leur côté, elle les détailla tous de la tête aux pieds, et avec un rictus méprisant elle déclara à l'adresse d'Elenluinë « Autant d'hommes à tes côtés, tu dois être bien faible ma fille !

\- Non, ils sont ma force au contraire Acharniel, répondit Elen avec aplomb.

\- Pour toi ! Ainsi que tous ceux qui t'accompagnent, c'est Ma Reine ! Nul ne m'appelle par mon nom, même toi ! Engeance d'Elanor !

\- Vous l'êtes aussi.

\- Oui …et pour ma plus grande fierté ! Fit Acharniel bombant légèrement le torse, ses traits fins mutilés frémissant d'orgueil. Elle fit un mouvement ample du bras, et avec un sourire presque carnassier, elle déclara, et voyez à présent mon royaume ! »

Il y eut un coup de vent qui satura la pièce, léchant les murs et leurs corps, faisant vrombir les armes et armures exposées, balancer les verres poussiéreux sur la table. Et, comme un seul homme, les cinq cent soldats se tournèrent vers eux dans un chuintement discret, leur causant le plus singulier des effrois. Le voile blanc de leur regard avait disparu, et ils paraissaient aussi jeunes et vigoureux que quand ils avaient été paralysés. Les bougies crasseuses s'allumèrent de concert, habillant les pénombres d'une étonnante clarté aux teintes ambrées.

« Le jour béni est venu mes enfants ! Reprenez vos activités, et que le festin soit de mise pour saluer la venue de celle que nous attendions tous ! »

Le regard de ses amis se plantèrent sur elle, et Elen ne sut que dire ou que faire. Tout ceci était si surprenant. De plus, Acharniel avait l'air de savoir sa venue, comment cela se pouvait-il ? Les soldats se retirèrent, avec la même discrétion dont les elfes savent faire usage. Acharniel vint vers eux, et les détailla longuement. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines quand elle observa les elfes, et un air de convoitise dans le regard elle déclara :

« Des mâles de la plus belle espèce, tu sais les choisir mon enfant !

\- Ils ne m'appartiennent pas … ma reine … ces derniers mots eurent du mal à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ? Alors je peux en jouir comme je le souhaite ? Parfait !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! S'écria Elen soudain très en colère. Ils sont libres de faire ce qui leur chante ! Je n'ai nulle autorité sur eux, ni vous d'ailleurs !

\- Erreur ! Rétorqua Acharniel en plaçant la pointe de sa lance sur le torse d'Elen, ce qui souleva des gestes défensifs de la part des autres, braquant leurs armes automatiquement sur elle. Sur mon île tout m'appartient ! »

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Elen sut en scrutant son regard, qu'elle étudiait tout. Chaque parole, chaque geste, était disséqué et elle en frissonna. Les éclats des lames dansèrent sur les murs, et Elen se demanda si tout ceci n'allait pas virer dans un bain de sang atroce. Elle essaya de calmer le jeu.

« Nous ne connaissons pas vos coutumes, ni vos règles, ma reine ... » fit Elen en la saluant courtoisement, ce qui surprit tout ceux qui la connaissaient.

Acharniel abaissa son arme, et expliqua :

« Il n'est rien de très compliqué à comprendre. Je suis reine en mon royaume, et je ne souffre d'aucune résistance ou affront que l'on puisse me porter. Surtout si ils viennent d'un mâle ! Son regard aiguisé coula sur tous les hommes de la compagnie. Quant à toi, toi qui me ressemble tant ... » Elle plissa les paupières un instant, décelant une chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue.

La reine se rapprocha d'Elen. Elle était plus grande qu'elle, ce qui était impressionnant, et elle tendit une main pour lui toucher le visage. Prenant délicatement son menton dans ses doigts longs et robustes, elle déplaça son visage pour faire jouer la lumière dessus. Quand la cicatrice fut visible, elle eut une drôle de grimace, et demanda apparemment troublés « Qui t'a fait cela ?

\- Des hommes …. il y a longtemps … fit Elen plus touchée qu'elle n'aurait du l'être, mais l'aura de cette femme avait une ascendance qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

\- Sont-ils morts pour avoir commis une telle monstruosité ? Demanda la souveraine en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je … je ne crois pas … bégaya presque Elen qui ressentait dans sa tête comme un léger fourmillement.

Les Elfes et Gandalf sentirent son pouvoir s'infiltrer entre eux, en eux, et Legolas fut le premier à réagir :

« Je lui ai promis de la venger dès que j'aurai retrouvé ceux qui lui ont fait cela ?! »

Le regard abyssal de la reine se posa sur lui, et relevant le menton elle déclara d'une voix blanche :

« Parce que vous croyez qu'elle aurait besoin de vous pour faire cela ? Prince de Mirkwood, héritier de Thranduil ! »

Tous se figèrent. Elle avait donc le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits. Il fallait qu'ils s'arment contre cela, et vite. Elle reposa son attention verte sur Elen, et fit solennellement :

« Ils te trahiront tous Elenluinë. Tous, tôt ou tard, tu devrais être plus méfiante, et annihiler ce qui corrompt ton coeur, cet amour insupportable que je peux y lire ! Tout elfe qu'il soit, il te délaissera. Par son immortalité, par son rang, par ce qui fait que les mâles sont faibles et ne voient que leurs intérêts ! »

Elen faillit lui répondre vertement, mais c'est Gandalf qui s'avança en lui touchant le bras doucement. Il salua courtoisement la reine, et d'un ton qu'il utilisait souvent avec les souverains elfiques il demanda très poliment :

« Est-ce que la noble reine de ces lieux aurait l'amabilité d'offrir à un vieillard de quoi se sustenter et se reposer ? »

Acharniel le fixa un instant, fronçant les sourcils, elle murmura « Vous... j'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu ... ». Un tremblement d'appréhension les saisit, ayant tous peur qu'elle ne le reconnaisse et fasse pleuvoir son courroux sur eux. Puis elle siffla et donna des ordres dans une langue qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils se retournèrent vers Dís.

« Nous allons avoir c'qu'il demande. » répondit la Naine devant leurs regards interrogateurs.

La reine leur fit un mouvement de tête raide, et ils la suivirent en silence. Elle les amena au dehors, où le jour commençait à décliner lentement. Un alizé balançait les feuilles des palmiers qui ondoyaient paresseusement dans les airs. Donnant une symphonie de froissements végétaux. La ville s'était animée, mais les gens avaient l'air étrange, comme vidés de toutes substances. Allant et venant comme si ces gestes étaient faits le plus mécaniquement du monde, sans âme. Acharniel montra la ville, et expliqua :

« Voilà tout ce que j'ai bâti, tout l'empire que j'ai construit. Mon peuple était régi par des lois novatrices, qui ont fait peur aux ignorants !

\- Il est vrai que la liberté peut effrayer ma Reine, vous étiez bien en avance sur votre temps, concéda Gandalf sincère. »

La souveraine coula un regard hautain sur lui, réellement conquise par sa flatterie. Elle eut un beau sourire qui effaça pour quelques secondes la balafre qui lui mangeait la joue gauche. Puis inclinant la tête respectueusement, elle fit « Il est dommage que les hommes doivent attendre le nombre de vos années pour voir la vérité ». Elle les invita à visiter, et malgré leurs peurs et leurs réticences, ils s'avouèrent que ce qu'elle avait instauré, était empreint de faste, de beauté, de raffinement, mais aussi de force. Dans chaque recoin que détaillait leur regard, ils pouvaient voir un symbole de puissance, que ce soit par la représentation d'un animal ou d'une arme. Après de très longues minutes, Elen regarda en arrière et vit les quatre guerriers à la peau sombre littéralement fascinés par ce qu'ils arpentaient. Ils avaient du entendre parler de cet endroit dans les légendes de leur peuple. C'était comme si les elfes foulaient les terres d'Aman., pour eux. Elle eut un triste sourire, et Legolas s'en aperçut. Il vint lui prendre discrètement la main, essayant tous deux de masquer leurs pensées au mieux. Ce qui n'échappa pas à la reine, qui esquissa un sourire malsain. N'en faisant pas cas pour le moment, ils revinrent au palais, et là, une table remplie de mets les plus appétissants les uns que les autres les attendaient. Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle totalement transformée où se pressaient des gens vêtus d'habits de couleurs criardes et fluides, qui riaient à gorge déployée et dansaient sur une musique qui s'élevait dans le palais, faite de flûtes, de percussions, de cithares. Ils y avaient quelques personnes à table, qui étaient vêtus de riches atours aristocrates. La poussières, les toiles d'araignée, toute la crasse inhérente au temps passé, avait disparu. Acharniel les devança légèrement, donnant des ordres à ces serviteurs. Elladan, totalement impressionné par ce qu'il voyait murmura « Mais comment est-ce possible … ? ». Gandalf se plaça au centre de leur petit groupe, son regard vif et inquisiteur balayant la salle de droite à gauche. Il dit à voix basse « Ne touchez à rien de ce que l'on vous offrira, ni eau, ni nourriture ..

\- Mais j'ai faim moi ! » Commença à rouspéter le Nain dont le ventre commençait à gargouiller.

Legolas se retourna vivement, et lui collant un morceau de Lembas dans la mains droite, il lui intima le silence d'un regard froid. Elrohir s'avança vers Elen, et il lui murmura « Quoi qu'il advienne, tâche de rester en vie Bereniell ... ». Elle braqua sur lui un regard surpris, le ton de sa voix ne présageait rien de bon. Les elfes et le mage étaient plus âgés qu'elle, ils pouvaient sentir et ressentir les magies, elle, elle n'en était qu'aux balbutiements de son savoir. Et parallèlement, au début également de sa longue vie. Elle ne le réalisa que maintenant, mais elle n'était en fait, qu'une adolescente au vue des âges de ses ancêtres. Cela la mit étrangement mal à l'aise, car elle s'était toujours vu qu'avec un âge d'Homme, pas …. pas quoi au fait ? Vu qu'elle était la seule représentante de ce qu'elle était. Quoi qu'elle fusse d'ailleurs. Rivant son regard sur Legolas, cette pensée lui parasita un instant l'esprit. Vivrait-elle aussi longtemps qu'Acharniel ? Glissant son attention sur la reine qui prenait place sur un fastueux fauteuil au bout de la tablée, elle se demandait bien quel âge elle pouvait bien avoir. Si elle remontait les deux générations avant elle, Eanna et Lelya. Mais à quel âge était morte sa mère exactement ? Eanna également … à part Niphredil, Núrnen et sa pauvre mère, elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas vu la mort des autres dans ses souvenirs. Pas même celle d'Elanor. La première qui avait transgressé toutes les lois que les Valar avaient établis. Acharniel les invita à s'asseoir et ils obtempérèrent en silence. Même les guerriers à la peau sombre sentaient que quelque chose se tramait en ces lieux étranges. Ils prirent place sur des chaise en bois d'ébène, tout comme l'était la table, et remplirent leurs assiettes faisant mine de manger. Dís ayant donné le relais de l'ordre émit par le mage, les guerriers singèrent le repas somme les autres. La reine eut un sourire félin qui étira son visage balafré, et une lumière pernicieuse dans ses iris verts en disait long sur ses agissements. « Parlez-moi un peu de vos contrées gens du Nord, surtout vous chers Elfes ? Sa question fusa comme le sifflement d'une flèche.

\- Est-il réellement besoin de répondre, Ô grande Reine, vous qui avez le pouvoir de lire dans les esprits ? » Demanda alors Elladan en la regardant franchement. Son statut de semi-elfe Ñoldo transpirant à travers ses traits fins et froids, et son regard bleu-gris qui aurait pu transpercer à cet instant même, la carapace d'un dragon.

Acharniel tiqua sous l'attaque sous-jacente. Elle étira ses lèvres de façon subtile, ancrant ses yeux de panthère dans ceux d'Elladan, et répondit d'une voix chaude :

« Il ne conviendrait certes pas à un elfe, qui je le sais, utilise le même subterfuge que moi, de m'en accuser aussi délibérément, non ? Je sais parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable, vous descendant des Ñoldor , et lui, l'héritier Sinda, dit-elle en un mouvement de menton vers Legolas. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

\- Oui, je le sais, Acharniel, fille de Niphredil, fille de Núrnen, fille d'Elanor …. la voix d'Elen s'était élevée avec presque le même timbre que la reine, et ils purent voir enfin de qui elle tenait ce port fier et souverain. Les deux femmes se toisaient avec égale ardeur. Legolas eut un étrange sourire, heureux de revoir un peu de ce qu'elle était, en cet instant fatidique. Ton père était un Dúnedain, ton grand père un Elfe, et ton époux … fut, je le sais à présent et je ne sais comment, Araheal, fils d'Aranarth, premier chef des Dúnedain. Élevé par Elrond lui-même à Fondcombe … comme quoi, le sort est cruel avec les mortel. Il détient une ironie qui me tirera toujours un sourire. Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas et Gandalf la regardèrent tous en même temps. Oui, ton époux était un Dúnedain, tout comme fut celui d'Eanna. Ainsi, à part mon père direct, dont je ne sais ni le nom, ni l'origine ou si peu était apparemment un homme mortel, commun parmi les communs.

\- Et c'est là que tu te trompes … Elenluinë … Lelya ne t'a donc rien dévoilé ? la question de la reine était glaciale comme la mort. Elen fronça les sourcils, transpirant tout d'un coup sous la tension qu'elle ressentit dans tout le corps. Sais-tu quel âge tu as Elen ? Te souviens-tu de tes premiers pas ?A quand remontent donc tes premiers souvenirs ? Je sais que tu penses avoir vingt cinq, voire trente ans, mais c'est faux. Ton père était un Elfe Vert, un voyageur, car il était un messager. Sans grande noblesse, mais suffisamment pour vivre à la cour. Quand il a rencontré ta mère, Lelya, et bien qu'elle fut en ce temps, très très jeune, il sut qu'elle serait sa promise. Une histoire obscure d'âme sœur, à laquelle je ne porte pas une once de véracité, ni d'intérêt. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lelya, voyant le danger de cette relation, a fui vers les contrées du Gondor après la mort de sa mère Eanna. Qui tu le sais, s'est éteinte à la fin d'une longue, très longue existence. Il l'a suivi, sans jamais officialisé leur union. Ta mère ne le voulait pas, elle pensait avec justesse, que cela porterait ombrage à sa vie d'elfe. Or, même ainsi, elle ne put empêcher l'inévitable. Il fut tué lors d'une mission, par des orques. Sur cela, elle ne t'a pas menti.

\- Comment …. ?

\- Comment je sais tout cela ? C'est simple, la pierre le sait … et .. j'ai les ailes assez longues pour faire voyager ma vision .. » répondit Acharniel un sourire mystérieux accroché à son visage sévère.

Les souvenirs du grand mariage revinrent frapper Elen, comme si une chose lui avait échappé. Elle se doutait que dans ce monde admiratif qui dévorait Eanna des yeux, son père devait être présent. Elle s'enfonça lentement dans son fauteuil, remerciant le ciel d'être assise. Ainsi donc, elle était la fille d'un elfe et d'une mortelle. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Puis une autre révélation s'offrit son esprit, elle dévisagea Legolas, et elle murmura « Si ça se trouve … Ton père connaît ma mère … tout comme il a pu connaître Eanna ... ». Cela lui chamboula la tête au point de se sentir ivre. Des images de grands arbres accueillant ses premiers pas vinrent la paralyser, alors que dans son crâne ses souvenirs s'offraient une cruelle sarabande qui lui donna la nausée.

« A force de lier les sangs, nous ne sommes plus des mortelles normales. Nous sommes au-delà de ce que les Valar, ont pu prévoir pour l'Homme. Quant à Curumo, il fut le premier à poser la pierre à l'édifice. Ne comprends-tu pas Elen, nous ne sommes pas faites pour vivre avec les Hommes, ni les Nains, ou encore les Elfes ! Nous avons notre propre histoire, et de ce fait, notre propre Royaume. C'est pour cela, qu'en l'absence de celles qui auraient pu prétendre à ce titre, je te demande de devenir mon héritière officielle ! » la voix d'Acharniel s'éleva dans la pièce, faisant tout vibrer, même leurs têtes.

Ils plissèrent les yeux sous cette attaque psychique, et secouant la tête, voyant les manœuvres de son aïeule, Elen répondit :

« Royaume ? Quel Royaume Acharniel ?! Vos troupes ont été réduites à néant ! Vous avez été vaincue sur vos propres terres !

\- SUFFIT ! » l'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet alors que la souveraine se levait de son fauteuil en balayant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Les coupes de vins et les assiettes atterrirent sur le sol dans un grand fracas, étalant tout sur le dallage crème. Les serviteurs arrivèrent, s'activant comme des fourmis. La reine se leva, posément, et Gandalf agrippa son bâton sans être vu. Il donna des coups d'oeil entendus à tous, et ils surent qu'à son signal, ils devraient se sortir de cette situation oppressante et étrange. Acharniel passa derrière les fauteuils, posant un index sur le fil des dossiers à chaque fois. D'une démarche très féline elle s'approcha d'Elen, et se penchant outrageusement, dévoilant les formes de sa poitrine généreuse, encadrant son corps en saisissant le dossier de ses doigts. Elle susurra à son oreille « D'ailleurs, en parlant d'héritage, je crois que tu détiens quelque chose qui m'appartient ! »

Elle logea ses doigts froids entre la nuque et la tunique d'Elen, qui se releva d'un bond comme un chat sauvage, alertant les gardes qui s'affairèrent autours de la table, lances pointées vers eux. Ils retinrent leur souffle quelques secondes, sentant la situation leur échapper. Bien qu'ils ne la contrôlaient plus depuis un moment. La reine lui prit la gorge d'une main ferme pour lui intimer d'arrêter de bouger, puis ayant agripper la chaîne, elle tira dessus, faisant sauter le fermoir d'un geste vif et appliqué. La gemme bleue éclata de mille feux entre ses doigts, donnant un kaléidoscope d'étoiles azurées sur les murs. Elen resta figée quelques secondes, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Legolas lui supplia de reprendre sa place. Acharniel alla se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, prenant place de façon désinvolte, et regardant le bijou, elle eut un sourire machiavélique qui aurait put faire frissonner un Nazgul. Braquant un regard de travers vers Elen elle soupira :

« Quel dommage que ta mère n'aie pas voulu me le donner au moment où je le lui ai demandé ... »

Le sang d'Elen se glaça dans toutes ses veines. Réalisant à demi-mot ce qu'Acharniel venait de lui avouer. La bouche grande ouverte, n'osant poser la question qui lui brûlait la gorge, elle se retrouva figée alors que tout un tas de messages de colère commençaient à la posséder. Elrohir qui était à son côté droit, et Legolas sur sa gauche, eurent le même mouvement en même temps, en posant une main ferme mais chaleureuse sur ses cuisses. Lui intimant par la même de ne pas bouger. Les lueurs bleues se mouvaient gracieusement sur le faciès abîmé de la reine, et celle-ci continua d'une voix monocorde, dénuée de tous sentiments.

« Il m'a fallu de très longues années avant de savoir où Lelya se terrait. De plus, ce satané roi de Vertbois lui avait donné sa bénédiction, la camouflant à ma vue avec ses sortilèges.

\- Mon père ?! S'exclama Legolas abasourdi.

\- Qui a-t-il petit prince ? Étonné que son paternel lui cache des choses ? Thranduil est le pire manipulateur de l'histoire elfique, mais, il a tout mon respect. Il mène son royaume d'une main de fer, et il est très intelligent. Dire qu'il a prêté main forte à cet être immonde qui m'a trahi ! Elle braqua sur Legolas un regard hostile qui ne présageait rien de bon. Croyez-vous cher Legolas, que son coeur se fendrait si je lui ôtait son héritier ? Pour le faire souffrir ce que j'ai moi-même enduré ! » elle se pencha sur la table en écrasant les paumes de ses mains de façon menaçante sur le bois noir.

Elen eut un mouvement de défense, et se relevant vivement en passant outre le geste affectueux que les deux elfes lui donnaient, elle tapa du poing sur la tablée à son tour, faisant vibrer la vaisselle, et elle déclara d'une voix sèche, vibrante d'autorité :

« Touchez un seul des ses cheveux, ma reine, et je détacherais votre tête de vos maudites épaules ! ».

Les deux femmes se toisèrent en silence, et nul n'osa bouger. Acharniel partit dans un petit rire moqueur qui devint presque dément.

« Une digne héritière sans aucun doute ! Fit la reine d'un ton appréciatif. Si j'avais su qu'ils t'avaient défiguré, je les aurai éviscéré sans l'ombre d'un remord ! Ils seraient mort en voyant leurs entrailles se déverser devant eux … lentement ...»

Le plaisir qu'ils purent lire dans son expression à cet instant, les cloua d'horreur. Elen se pétrifia sur place, n'osant croire ce qu'elle entendait. Devant son regard qui s'agrandissait sous la surprise, Acharniel reposa son séant souverain dans son fauteuil et continua « Une fois que j'ai réussi à percer les barrières magiques des elfes, j'ai pu voir où elle faisait sa vie. Une minable petite demeure de paysan, elle, la descendante de la plus grande reine du Harad ! Cracha Acharniel d'une voix dédaigneuse. Avec un elfe comme compagnon ! C'était le bouquet ! A croire que l'histoire de ses ancêtres ne lui avait pas servi de leçon, tout comme pour toi d'ailleurs ! Ajouta la reine en toisant Legolas comme si il n'était qu'un insecte. Les elfes sont d'une autre espèce Elenluinë, ils te détruiront, quoi que tu fasses … mais .. revenons à Lelya. Mon ombre a étendue ses ailes par-delà le désert, les vallées, les bois et les montagnes, et j'ai envoyé des mercenaires récupérer ce qui m'appartenait. Elle s'est bravement défendue. Je n'ai pas eut d'emprise suffisante cependant pour museler ces chiens convenablement, et éviter qu'ils ne vous outragent si odieusement. Je ne t'avais même pas vu. Elle a du se servir de son pouvoir pour te masquer à ma moi. Autrement je t'aurai enlevé et ramené ici de force. Ils n'ont même pas trouvé le collier ces imbéciles ! Même pas foutu de contrecarrer un sort d'occultation ! Abrutis de mâles ! »

Elen était devenue livide. Elle porta ses doigts à sa cicatrice, ses souvenirs affreux revenant la mordre, détruisant méticuleusement toutes ses forces. ELLE en était l'instigatrice ! ELLE avait commandité le meurtre de sa mère ! ELLE était la cause de toutes ses souffrances. Un éclair de rage traversa son regard noir, et dégainant son épée, elle déclara :

« Je jure, sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, que vous aller payer vos méfaits .. ma reine ! »

Le dernier mot avait été craché avec une telle médisance que tous en frémirent. Acharniel empoigna vivement le bijou, et venant se le mettre autours du cou, elle eut un sombre petit rire.

« Et tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi ? Petite idiote, tu n'as pas le quart de mon pouvoir ! Et sans cette gemme, n'aies même pas l'espoir de l'effleurer ! »

Elen entendit une voix au loin, un murmure comme perdu au fond des âges lui murmurer« Elle a tort, ton pouvoir réside dans ce que tu es ! Le joyau n'est qu'une clé Elen …. et son pouvoir n'a rien de maléfique .. ». Elle se porta les mains aux tempes, un affreux mal de crâne prenant possession d'elle. Sa raison sembla fondre comme la neige sous un soleil de printemps trop vorace. Son coeur se mit à battre si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle n'entendait plus que cela. La peine incommensurable qui la fauchait la rendait folle. Elle chercha du regard Legolas, qui était à présent le seul point d'ancrage dans ce monde de raison. Quelque chose affluait en elle, une chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Cette voix, cette voix était celle d'Elanor, et elle put y lire une telle compassion, que cela lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Elle braqua un regard noir sur la reine qui les maintenait sous son emprise, puis, sachant pertinemment que Gandalf attendait un geste pour passer à l'action, elle respira à fond en essayant de prendre toutes les variables en compte. Oui mais voilà, son corps, son âme, brûlait d'un désir de vengeance qui supplantait toutes tentatives de réflexions. Elle empoigna son épée, l'élevant de façon menaçante, et la reine se releva d'un bond, donnant des ordres qui transpercèrent le calme relatif qui régnait dans l'espace. Elen prit un verre plein sur la table et le jeta au visage de la reine qui dévia l'objet facilement. Elen en profita dès-lors pour se tourner vers le garde qui la tenait en respect et le pourfendre de sa lame. Il y eut un cri atroce, même pas humain, alors que le garde se dissolvait dans un amas de chairs putrides à l'odeur infecte.

« Sortilèges ! C'est une nécromancienne ! » s'écria Gandalf en se relevant vivement, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

Ikiteng et ses trois amis attrapèrent les couteaux disposés sur la table, et ils alignèrent les cadavres en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Gimli brandit sa hache en hurlant, sautant sur la table pour venir aider Dís qui était de l'autre côté. Ce fut une belle pagaille qui s'éleva. Les soldats tombaient tous les uns après les autres, mais le maléfice puissant les faisait réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Elrohir et Elladan vinrent côtes à côtes, et dos à dos ils avancèrent progressivement dans la grande salle, prenant la porte de sortie comme point de mire. Legolas décochait les flèches avec une telle rapidité qu'Elen ne les voyaient même plus déchirer les airs. Elle braqua son attention sur Acharniel, et fondant sur elle, elle dégaina la deuxième épée dans un geste souple et vif. Commença un ballet frénétique, où la lance et les lames s'adonnaient à un corps à corps acharné. Gandalf repoussait les morts avec son bâton, mais il cria bien au bout de quelques secondes « Au dehors ! Vite ! ». Ils hochèrent la tête, et le petit groupe se faufila à travers cette armée macabre, dont l'odeur empuantissait l'air au point de leur donner l'envie de régurgiter. Ils furent encerclés, et la porte d'entrée devint inaccessible. Gandalf brandit son bâton et hurla avec force _«Rùnan i cala !»_. Le bout de son bâton émit une clarté aveuglante, accompagnée d'un souffle puissant qui dispersa totalement les âmes damnées qui les submergeaient. Il prit Elen vivement, et il avait tellement de force dans la main, qu'elle en fut plus que surprise.

« Nous devons vous faire sortir ! Si elle arrive à prendre le contrôle de votre esprit, elle fera de vous sa vassale, et je n'aurais pas une, mais deux magiciennes à combattre ! »

Ils le suivirent avec hâte, profitant de l'accalmie qui leur avait donné. Arrivés sur les dalles de la grande cour, l'orage grondait, la pluie féroce tombait en un rideau obscur. Le ciel se zébrait d'éclairs gigantesques où le tonnerre grondait comme un animal fabuleux. Gandalf s'arrêta d'un seul coup, et Elen se cogna à lui sans douceur. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et elle s'exclama « Non mais ça va pas de ... » mais ses mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge quand elle vit le pourquoi de cet arrêt soudain. Submergés … ils étaient submergés par le nombre. Gandalf la prit farouchement contre lui, tendant le bâton en se retournant vers la reine qui les rejoignait patiemment. Les gouttes tombaient de manière régulière sur les rebords de son grand chapeau, et Elen avait de plus en plus peur. Une véritable armée de morts-vivants avait envahie la cour et les ruelles à présent sombres. Toute lumière semblait avoir été aspirée dans le néant. Elen hurla alors « Tous n'ont pas besoin de mourir Acharniel ! Je te propose un combat à la loyale ! Toi contre moi ! A l'épée ! ». Sa voix avait du mal à surplomber le bruit de l'orage ambiant qui semblait déverser toute la rage du monde sur l'île. Acharniel se figea un instant alors qu'elle descendait tranquillement les marche d'une manière souple et chaloupée. Dévoilant ses magnifiques jambes galbées, et ses muscles fins. Elen dut s'admettre qu'elle restait une femme magnifique. Et sa beauté n'avaient que d'égales son avidité et sa cruauté. Un frisson glacé s'offrit son échine alors qu'elle sentait Gandalf la protéger actuellement de toutes ses forces. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant impliqué en ce qui la concernait. Était-elle à ce point un danger potentiel ? Les elfes défiaient la reine du regard, et elle eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Acharniel leva son arme et la foudre s'abattit dessus, elle n'en ressentit aucune douleur, aucun impact, son pouvoir était effroyable.

« Est-ce cela que tu veux défier petite imbécile ? Crois-tu avoir une seule chance contre moi ?! La voix de la reine était dure et implacable, mais toutes les ombres qui étaient à ses ordres se reculèrent. Puis un sourire fourbe étira ses lèvres, un combat singulier ? Très bien, mais pas contre toi, contre un des tes chevaliers servants ! Je me ferai une joie de le tuer, de LES tuer sous tes yeux, afin que tu comprennes que le seul pouvoir, le seul destin qui te soit accordé, est de me servir ! »

Elen sentit la poigne de Gandalf se resserrer sur ses épaules, et le coeur du mage battait fortement contre son dos. Il avait réellement peur.

« Gandalf ! Vous faites parti des Maïar, ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? Lui chuchota-t-elle presque implorante.

\- Non ! Pas sous cette forme, sa magie est trop puissante à présent. Je n'ai mes complètes capacités que sous ma forme première, et si je la laissais voir, personne ne sortirait vivant de cet affrontement ! »

Elen déglutit avec effort à cette annonce. Si puissant qu'il ne pouvait les aider convenablement ! C'était bien une veine ça ! Legolas posa son arc au sol et déclara :

« Je vais le faire !

\- Êtes-vous fou Seigneur ! Lança Elladan, nous sommes bien meilleur à l'épée que vous !

\- Il est vrai Prince Legolas que nous sommes des épéistes nés …. ajouta Elrohir.

\- Je sais me servir d'une lame, Héritiers d'Elrond ! Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, ses yeux gris-bleu devenant aussi glaciaires que son père.

\- Oui, mais vous êtes un des derniers successeurs des Sindar ! Vous ne pouvez périr ! Déclara Elladan avec forte conviction. Et le peuple de l'Eryn Lasgalen perdrait un futur souverain ! Nous ne pouvons le permettre, notre père nous en voudrait à jamais !

\- C'est moi qui vais y aller ! Fit alors Elrohir en laissant tomber sa cape au sol. Celle-ci eut un bruit lourd en tombant dans une flaque d'eau à ses pieds.

\- Elrohir .. non … déclara Elen en tendant la main vers lui. »

Il se retourna vers elle, et la peur qu'il lut dans ses yeux le pénétra. Il vint vers elle, et lui prenant les doigts tendus vers lui, il lui embrassa les phalanges, et les collant tendrement à sa joue trempée, il murmura _«Melin meldënya, hara màriesse …. estel-nîn … »._ Elen hoqueta de surprise devant ces quelques mots, puis sentant que cela était un adieu, elle secoua la tête vivement, voulant le rattraper alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, Gandalf la saisissant au passage.

« Non Elrohir ! Attends !

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Bereniell ! Nous discuterons de tout ça plus tard ! » Lança-t-il nonchalamment en repoussant ses cheveux noirs derrière son épaule gauche ses tresses relâchant une infime gerbe d'eau au passage. Il dévoila toute sa splendide stature de guerrier dans ces quelques gestes, et Elen le revit comme elle avait vu, des années plus tôt … combien déjà ? Son esprit embrumé l'engloutit et elle refréna un pleur en serrant les dents. Elladan vint la voir et fit :

« Vous vous êtes entraînés ensemble Elen, tu lui a appris les pas, ne l'oublies pas.

\- Elladan, cette femme me fait terriblement peur, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sens mon organisme se glacer, jusqu'au plus profond de mes os ….

\- Chut, calme-toi, fit Elladan avec un doux sourire, tout va bien se passer ».

La pluie envahissait son visage, et les gouttes cascadant sur ses joues, ressemblaient à des larmes. Le coeur d'Elen se tordit, consciente qu'elle venait d'avoir un éclair de clairvoyance. Legolas vint à ses côtés, troublé par l'attachement qui les liait, il n'avait jamais pu mettre une signification dessus, ni même un nom, mais dès l'instant où les deux elfes s'étaient toisés de loin à Minas Tirith, il avait senti, et ce jusque dans son âme, que quelque chose de puissant liait la femme qui l'aimait à l'elfe brun. Cela lui souleva une jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais connue, et il offrit presque un masque froid, aussi dur que celui de son père, à celle qu'il chérissait tant. Elle s'en trouva déstabilisée, au point de se demander ce qu'il ne tournait pas rond chez lui présentement. Leur ami allait sûrement laisser sa vie dans un combat à mort, comment pouvait-il rester ainsi de marbre ?

* * *

Acharniel fixa Elrohir, un sourire amusé non feint transfigurant son beau visage dans une grimace cruelle, puis ses yeux verts eurent un éclat si glacial, que même le plus rude des hivers n'aurait pas été plus cruel. Ils commencèrent à tourner dans un cercle parfait, se jaugeant, s'étudiant, puis se fut Acharniel qui passa à l'attaque la première. Elrohir évita avec grâce le coup porté, puis il riposta. Un ballet d'éclairs déchira les cieux, donnant des instants de pure clarté sporadiques, faisant briller les lames en action. Le combat, bien que terrible, était une chorégraphie magnifique, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait le dessus. Et Elrohir, étant un elfe, aurait forcément le dessus car sa constitution immortelle le lui permettait. Elen sentit un nouvel espoir germer en elle, il se pourrait bien que son ami arrive à ébranler la puissance de cette monstrueuse femme. Elle n'arriva pas vraiment à voir toute l'action, elle vit juste qu'il se penchait, et que dans un geste fluide et puissant, il passa sous l'estoque de sa lance, faucha ses jambes des siennes. Acharniel, fatiguée, chuta lourdement sur le sol, son souffle se coupa, et Elen ne put contenir un cri de joie féroce. Elrohir plaqua la lame sur la gorge de la reine, puis faisant glisser la pointe de son épée sur le torse de son adversaire qui s'affolait sous les battements anarchiques de son coeur. Il prit la chaîne avec le fil de son épée, et dans un geste vif il l'arracha au cou de la reine. L'attrapant avec majesté il se tourna qu'un quart de seconde vers Elen pour le lui lancer. Un quart de seconde de trop. Acharniel avait dégainé une dague, et se levant avec une force surhumaine, elle la plongea dans le flanc de l'elfe, qui se figea dans l'espace. Son sourire vainqueur se transformant dans une grimace de douleur effroyable. Saisissant le bijou au vol, Elen allait le remercier quand elle se pétrifia sur place en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il lui sembla que tout se passa au ralentit. Elladan se précipita vers son jumeau, Gimli en appuis en brandissant sa hache. Les hommes à peau sombre se retournèrent pour faire face à l'armée de la reine qui leur fonçait dessus. Legolas banda son arc dans une attitude parfaite, et les flèches commencèrent à pleuvoir comme les trombes d'eau qui noyaient tout. Elen essaya de se dégager, s'arrachant à l'étreinte protectrice de Gandalf de toutes ses forces. Hurlant en voyant Elrohir s'effondrer lentement. Elladan le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Elle s'égosilla en criant son nom, et elle faillit mourir sur place quand elle vit Acharniel se lever pour enfoncer sa lame dans le corps d'Elladan qui soutenait son jumeau. Glissant sur les pavés détrempés, elle arriva à la hauteur des deux frères, et poussant Elladan, elle percuta de plein fouet le corps de la reine qui fut propulsé en arrière comme si elle ne pesait rien. Acharniel retomba sur le sol, ses os semblant se briser sous la force du choc. Elen se tenait au-dessus d'elle, vibrante de rage, et la reine eut peur, car elle se vit, tel un reflet dans un miroir. Néanmoins, elle n'allait pas en rester là, elle hurla « Et tu penses que cela va suffire à me vaincre ! » Elle hurla un sortilège en brandissant son arme vers la statue du vautour, et Elen devint livide. Le gigantesque oiseau fut avalé par les ombres, elles glissèrent sur lui comme une gangue méphitique, et les yeux de la statue s'embrasèrent. Deux perles d'un rouge profond, sanguinolentes, s'éveillèrent, et l'animal s'éleva dans les airs. Vêtu de brumes noires, ses ailes de jais fracassant l'espace dans un bruit infernal. Il fondit sur eux, et Gandalf planta son bâton au sol en incantant un bouclier de protection. La lumière diaphane prit la forme d'un dôme salvateur, où tous les êtres vils ne pouvaient pas passer.

« Dans la lumière ! Restez dans la lumière ! » ses cris résonnaient dans toute la ville, et tous vinrent sous le couvert opalescent. Même la pluie rebondissait dessus, offrant des scintillements sur la surface lisse. Gimli et Dís se postèrent côtes à côtes, une folie meurtrière commune dans leur regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient peur des sortilèges, des morts qui marchent encore moins. Les hommes à la peau sombre, eux, étaient beaucoup plus affectés par ce qu'il se produisait. Acharniel appela son vautour en sifflant, et l'animal réduit de taille, prenant celle qu'ils connaissaient tous.

« Ainsi, c'était elle qui nous surveillait depuis tout ce temps … » réalisa Legolas, réellement affecté de leur stupidité. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Elrohir tremblait dans les bras de son frère, et tous pouvait voir la flamme de la vie s'amenuiser peu à peu. Elen se jeta à genoux à ses côtés, et lui prenant la main avec force, elle eut du mal à articuler tant la tristesse la broyait de l'intérieur :

« Elrohir .. .Elrohir .. je t'en prie, tiens bon .. on va s'en sortir .. je … je vais te soigner ….

\- Bereniell … souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas la fin … Mandos sera là pour m'accueillir ..

\- Non .. étrangla-t-elle dans une voix mourante. Tu vas sur un chemin où je ne pourrais te suivre ... »

Il allait dire quelque chose, mais la douleur le paralysa, et il s'évanouit dans un soupir. Elen lui attrapa le col et le secoua, ivre de souffrance elle hurla « Rohir ! T'as pas le droit de me laisser ainsi ! ». Son cri aigu fut étouffé sous le dôme. Elladan lui prit la main, et secoua la tête en silence. Son visage ravagé par la tristesse lui noua le ventre au point de lui donner une nausée qu'elle eut du mal à freiner. Puis, comme un croassement au loin, elle entendit la voix d'Acharniel s'élevait dans les tambourinements de la pluie diluvienne. Elen se sentait comme morte à l'intérieur, jamais elle n'avait ressenti un pareil déchirement à la perte de quelqu'un. Tout comme Elladan, Eowyn, ou son père adoptif, jamais une personne avant eux n'avait pris autant de place dans son coeur meurtri. Acharniel s'avança lentement, tel un félin appréciant d'avance son prochain repas, et passant outre la barrière magique de Gandalf ce qui les médusa tous au passage arrivant de se fait à faire pénétrer l'oiseau maudit à sa suite, elle dégoisa d'une voix pleine de fiel :

« Je vais te les prendre, un par un … jusqu'à ce que tu sois seule … jusqu'à ce que vous soyez à moi ! »

Elen sentit une pression atroce dans son crâne, la faisant hurler de douleur. Acharniel essayait de s'insinuer dans son esprit.

« Battez-vous Elenluinë ! Ne la laissez pas faire ! Hurla Gandalf derrière elle.

\- Silence vieux fou ! » s'écria Acharniel, qui d'un mouvement ample du bras, se servit de sa magie pour le frapper directement.

Il reçut l'attaque sans pouvoir se défendre, tentant désespérément de maintenir le bouclier debout pour éloigner l'armée de la reine. Mais il ne put rester dressé sous l'assaut surnaturel et dévastateur dont il faisait l'objet. Il fut balayé sur quelques mètres, à moitié sonné par la violence du souffle. L'oiseau s'éleva alors, et fondit sur lui. Legolas banda son arc et la flèche fendit l'espace comme la foudre. Mais elle traversa l'animal une nouvelle fois.

« Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ?!

\- La tête ! Visez la tête ! » Ordonna Elladan en laissant son frère inconscient sur le sol, et fondant sur l'oiseau noir, tandis que les nains et les guerriers des contrées du Harad s'occupaient des morts qui pouvaient à présent passer. Legolas opina du chef, et sautant sur une des immenses statues qui entouraient la cour, il commença son oeuvre. Une de ses pointes atteignit l'animal sur le bec, et elle ricocha, touchant enfin quelque chose de solide. Cependant, les assaillants étaient si nombreux, qu'il laissa la bête pour aider Gimli et Dís de son poste. Elen, quant à elle, voyait tout ce qui se déroulait comme une spectatrice impuissante, ne se doutant pas qu'elle seule avait le moyen de tout arrêter. Son corps semblait brisé par un mal inconnu, sa tête se vrillait de douleurs sous les attaques psychiques de son aïeule. Elle s'écrasait les paumes sur les oreilles, lui suppliant d'arrêter, puis il y eut un éclair bleu impressionnant, qui jaillit du médaillon qu'elle tenait toujours solidement entre ses doigts. Il émit un son discordant, dont les ondulations dépassèrent les vibrassions de la voix d'Acharniel, et Lelya apparut dans une brume vaporeuse aux teintes azurées.

« Jamais tu ne prendra possession d'elle, Acharniel elle est MA fille ! »la voix du spectre familier résonna dans tout ce qui l'entourait, paralysant les âmes sur son passage. Acharniel devint folle de rage devant se prodige. Elen était libérée de son emprise tyrannique. La tête sortie de cet étau mental, elle put à nouveau bouger, et son regard dévia vers le corps d'Elrohir, dont le sang s'échappait peu à peu de son corps dans une flaque lugubre. Noire sous ce ciel de tempêtes. La rage qui perçait son âme resurgit comme une lame de fond. Lelya se volatilisa, disparaissant dans un souffle bleuté, et Acharniel jeta à nouveau son esprit vorace sur la femme encore à genoux devant elle. Une fois de plus Elen se sentit vaciller, sa maîtrise était trop puissante. Ses amis étaient en mauvaise posture. La pluie dégoulinant sur son visage l'aveuglait presque, et elle vit l'ombre du vautour se jeter sur Gandalf, serres en avant. Le mage se défendait à coup d'éclairs lumineux, tandis qu'Elladan, les nains, et les anciens esclaves se battaient dos à dos face à une armée qui ne pouvait mourir. Elle jeta un regard vers Legolas. Aussi courageux qu'un lion, à cours de flèche, il avait dégainé ses deux lames, et il exécutait des gestes rapides et efficaces. Tranchant tout ce qui était à sa portée. Quand Acharniel fut à sa hauteur, elle sentit une poigne invisible la saisir par le col, et la soulever du sol avec facilité. La lame de sa dague eut une danse sordide tandis qu'elle la lui plantait d'un geste vif dans la cuisse, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur que tous entendirent. La lame la brûlait, quand elle la retira, la souffrance qu'elle ressentit n'était pas normale. Acharniel vint lui susurrer à l'oreille :

« Je ne veux pas te tuer ….. Je vais juste les prendre un par un, me repaître de leur vie, de leur essence … et toi … toi … pauvre ombre de ce que tu aurais pu être .. tu les regarderas mourir sans pouvoir rien faire. »

Elen ressentit à nouveau une pression dominante dans son esprit, la douleur abâtardissant ses défenses. Braquant le regard vers le ciel, elle se mit à pleurer, conquise peu à peu par une asthénie insatiable. Elle entendit au loin Elladan crier de douleur, et elle ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Non pas lui ! Pas le deuxième ! Il y eut un étrange moment où sa peur et sa tristesse se transformèrent en une rage incommensurable. Elle sentit quelque chose bouillonner en elle, une chose qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle planta son esprit dans celui de l'oiseau qui agressait le mage de ses assauts répétés. Les deux êtres magiques se vouant un duel acharné, puis elle réussit à le dominer. L'animal se figea dans l'espace, plaquant son attention sur elle. Elladan en profita pour se jeter sur lui habilement, lui perçant les yeux de ses dagues. La bête fit un bond dans les airs, ses ailes donnant des coups frénétiques. La magie elfique contre les ombres, marchait toujours. Legolas descendit de son promontoire, et vint l'aider. Acharniel eut un cri horrible qui s'éleva de sa gorge quand elle vit son protéger se faire totalement charcuter sous ses yeux. Sa bouche se mit à frémir de colère, et elle gifla si puissamment Elen que sa tête eut un mouvement sur le côté. Elle serra les dents sous cette attaque physique, la douleur dans la cuisse l'élançant toujours, et délaissant toutes traces d'humanité, son instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, elle tonna dans une voix forte de magie. « Suffit à la fin ! Acharniel ton règne est révolu ! » La poigne invisible cessa devant l'éveil de sa magie, et la reine balafrée frémit devant les soleils bleus de ses iris qui se mirent à brasiller. « Je vais rayer toute trace de ce que tu fus de la carte ». La voix d'Elen surgit comme un grognement félin. Le vent se souleva soudain, si puissant qu'il remonta en vrilles jusqu'au ciel. Les courants chaud set froids, ascendants et descendants se mêlant dans une sinistre danse. Ondulant comme un serpent de brumes, la tornade prit forme juste derrière la reine. Acharniel fut happée par les rafales tourbillonnantes, puis propulsée sur les marches de son palais, à moitié brisée. Elen se tourna vers le champs de bataille où un combat inégal épuisait ses amis, et surtout, son bien-aimé. Elle ne pouvait combattre physiquement avec une entaille comme celle-ci à la cuisse. Son sang maculait son pantalon, trop à son goût d'ailleurs, la blessure devait être plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais c'était surtout cette désagréable brûlure qui l'inquiétait. Puis, sentant ses forces la fuir peu à peu, elle jeta les éléments déchaînés sur les mort-vivants comme une meute assoiffée de sang. Les corps sans vie furent balayés tels des fétus de paille. Son sort ne dura pas longtemps, elle n'avait pas la force pour cela. Elle leur avait accordé une accalmie, mais jamais ils ne pourraient partir de cette île. Du moins, tant que la reine serait en vie. C'est alors qu'elle se tournait pour lui faire à nouveau face qu'elle entendit un rugissement puissant, suivit d'un hurlement étranglé. Elen se retourna difficilement, sa jambe la portant de moins en moins. Son visage se figea de stupeur quand elle vit le corps de la reine transpercé par les griffes et les crocs de la panthère, qui s'était jetée sur elle alors qu'elle l'attaquait en traître. La dague de la reine tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique, tandis que sa main restait paralysée dans les airs. Acharniel s'effondra sous le poids de la bête qui l'avait saisi à la gorge. L'étouffant peu à peu de son étreinte mortelle. Le sang s'insinua lentement dans sa gorge, sa trachée, et elle étouffa dans un gargouillis sordide. Une terreur sans nom se lisant progressivement sur son visage. Quand la dernière lueur de vie déserta son regard vitreux, la bête la relâcha. Son corps mou glissa sur les marches, arrivant aux pieds d'Elen, qui la toisa avec mépris. Puis dans un geste vif elle récupéra l'épée d'or qui était tombée à son côté, et lui trancha la tête, sans une once de pitié.

« Survis donc à ça ! » cracha-telle avec hargne.

La douleur dans sa cuisse devint lancinante, elle étouffa un gémissement brutal. Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner progressivement. Elle avait envie de dormir, de simplement dormir. Non ! Erlrohir ! Le bijou toujours dans sa main gauche, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le sauver, si la vie était encore en lui, elle le pouvait. Elle se tourna, chancelante, et Legolas la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe en avant. Il voulut la retenir.

« Elen, tu es mal en point, cesse de gesticuler …

\- Elrohir … fit-elle d'une voix misérable. Je peux le sauver …. »

Le prince de Vertbois la laissa alors aller, une douleur sciant son âme en deux. Son père lui avait toujours dit que les sentiments étaient un mal barbare. Intransigeant et absolu. Qu'ils arrivaient à insuffler dans le coeur des elfes sylvains, des choses dont il devait se méfier. L'intense jalousie qu'il ressentit à cet instant, lui était si cruelle, qu'il ne sut pas comment l'appréhender. Possession et rivalité, voilà quels étaient donc les fardeaux de son peuple. Eux qui, contrairement aux autres elfes, pouvaient ressentir ce qu'il leur demeurait obscur. De la voir, larmoyante sur ce corps quasi sans vie, souleva quelque chose dans sa poitrine, quelque chose d'insupportable.

« Elle est comme les chevaux, Legolas, libre et sauvage. »les paroles d'Aragorn résonnèrent dans son esprit, tel un avertissement singulier. Non, plus libre, plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit « oui ». Nul ne put lire en lui les sombres tergiversations qui le minaient. Alarmés par l'état d'Elrohir, et celui d'Elen, ils ne faisaient pas cas d'un pince elfique loin de chez lui, dont le coeur venait de s'ouvrir en deux.

Elle était là, tremblante de froid et d'épuisement. Elle cala le joyau dans le creux de la taille musclée de l'elfe gisant. Elle posa son front sur son torse, elle entendit le coeur battre si faiblement qu'il disparaissait dans les murmures de la pluie toujours présente. Elle se concentra, n'arrivant plus à parler, elle fredonna l'air qu'elle chantait étant petite fille, et les deux elfes reconnurent une des comptines que chantaient leurs parents. La pierre se mit à palpiter faiblement entre ses mains, puis la lumière bleue ténue, si faible qu'elle passa presque inaperçue, s'étala sur la peau d'Elrohir lentement. Elen mettait tout son énergie pour le sauver, oubliant par la même ses propres blessures. Les chairs se refermèrent, et le sang arrêta de couler. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle se redressa blanche comme un cadavre. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Le temple. Il se tenait en face d'elle, édifice splendide de faset et imposant son ombre colossale dans le ciel sombre. Comment avait-elle fait pour passer à côté ? La reine lui avait-elle dissimulé ? Celui pour lequel elle avait fait tout ce chemin. Celui qui devait au bout de son long voyage. Elle se leva, s'effondrant de nouveau, et Gandalf se pencha sur elle. Elle avait les lèvres violettes, et son regard braqué sur la bâtisse elle dit à Gandalf « Je dois mener le Soleil Bleu dans le Temple …. Gandalf .. je ... » mais un frisson glacé la parcourut, suivant d'un incandescent qui la fit hurler. Le regard du vieil homme si fit très inquiet il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et l'air réellement navré il déclara « Du poison …. nous ne pouvons rester ici ... »

Rien qu'à cette évocation tous frémirent. Elle se contracta sous une convulsion violente, et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, tandis qu'un voile noir s'abattait sur l'image du sanctuaire tant recherché, et qui lui échappait inexorablement à présent.


	17. Les Havres Gris

De doux clapotis, et cette sensation d'être bercée. Ces instants d'accalmie où son âme et son corps pouvaient se retrouver. Tellement à l'opposé de ceux qui lui brûlaient les chairs et le sang, dans une agonie qui semblait sans fin. A travers ses paupières closes, qu'elle n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir, elle avait vu des lumières crues, si vives qu'elles auraient ensoleillé une nuit noire. Une nuit où elle s'enfonçait peu à peu, se vidant de sa sève comme un arbre malade. Certaines voix passaient sur le fil de sa conscience, comme le doux murmure des eaux et du vent qui dansaient dans ses oreilles. Les paroles flottaient au loin dans un dialecte qu'elle comprenait, pourtant aujourd'hui, il lui restait inconnu. Une mouette cria en passant tout près, et l'odeur saisissante des embruns s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Puis l'inconscience la rendait ivre, et elle se rendormait. Il n'y avait plus, ni jour, ni nuit, que ce sommeil qui semblait sans fin. Un agréable repos, où toutes les douleurs n'étaient qu'un souvenir reculé.

« Elen … _Tingylia_» cette voix, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà entendu, il y avait si longtemps.

_Elle avançait prudemment sur le tapis d'herbe verte, où les racines des arbres centenaires s'enchevêtraient dans un imbroglio digne d'une oeuvre d'art. Elen essayait d'évoluer le plus sagement possible entre ces branches basses, ces ruisseaux rafraîchissants qui lui cuisaient gentiment la peau quand elle plongeait les pieds dedans. Un caillou attira son attention dans les eaux claires, et elle se pencha pour le ramasser. _

_« Elenluinë, fais attention à ta robe s'il te plaît, tu vas la mouiller totalement .. » dit Lelya en regardant sa fille avec un doux sourire tout en remettant le joyau sous le couvert de ses habits. Elle travaillait dessus depuis des heures à présent, et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle se cala sur l'arbre qui accueillait son dos, et son regard resta fixé sur son adorable petite fille._

_La petite frimousse se releva, ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses fines épaules, tandis que ses yeux noirs considéraient sa mère avec amusement. Elle attrapa le caillou iridescent dans le cours de l'eau, et pivota sans faire attention. Elle bascula en arrière, glissant sur un galet instable. Elle eut un petit cri de stupeur, et pensant s'écraser lamentablement dans les ondes, elle sentit un bras puissant la soulever du sol, et la porter jusqu'au bord, déposant ses pieds nus sur le tapis herbeux qui lui chatouilla la plante des pieds. _

_« Et bien jeune-fille ! Il vous faut être plus agile et sagace si vous ne voulez pas que la forêt vous dévore ! » la voix était chaude, le timbre légèrement amusé._

_Elen leva les yeux vers son « sauveur », et elle ne vit au début qu'une ombre imposante qui cachait la lumière perçante au travers des frondaisons. _

_« Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion , dit calmement Lelya venant prendre son enfant dans ses bras._

_\- Mae govannen, Lelya, répondit chaleureusement Legolas en la saluant poliment. » _

_La petite fille aux yeux noirs put enfin voir qui venait de la sauver d'un bon bain froid. Il avait l'air hautain de tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé et qui arboraient ces oreilles pointues. Les mêmes qu'avait son défunt père, beaucoup ne cessaient de le lui répéter, même si cela restait abstrait pour elle. _

_« Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous Dame Lelya ?_

_\- Bien évidemment, vous êtes prince Legolas, répondit Lelya en allant se rasseoir sur la souche où elle était assise. Sa fille sur les genoux._

_\- Mon père vous offre sa protection, pourquoi vouloir partir ?_

_\- Il me le faut Legolas. Le temps passe trop vite, et je dois partir vers l'Ouest, je le sens. » en disant cela elle porta instinctivement la main à son bijou, et Legolas plissa les yeux un instant, ne percevant qu'un éclat de saphir au travers du tissu de sa robe. _

_Lelya était une femme d'une grande beauté, et Legolas était persuadé qu'elle avait du sang d'elfe qui coulait dans ses veines, même si ça ne se voyait pas. Le fait que son père, le grand Seigneur Thranduil la tienne en si haute estime, lui échappait. Car elle n'avait pas de titre de noblesse, ni de famille. Sauf sa défunte mère, Eanna, dont il avait vaguement entendu parlé de rares fois. Mais tout ceci était si abstrait pour lui, qu'il l'oubliait rapidement. Aujourd'hui néanmoins, cela avait son importance, car cette étrange femme, allait quitter la protection de l'Eryn Galen pour suivre une voie qu'il ne comprenait pas. Malgré lui, il s'était attaché à sa présence, surtout depuis le trépas de son compagnon, Talvilin, le messager personnel de son Royal Père. Etait-ce pour cela qu'il lui accordait une telle faveur ? Legolas regarda ses yeux d'un bleu outre-mer saisissant, et il déplora :_

_« Je suis attristé de savoir votre départ proche, j'aimais bien votre compagnie._

_\- Merci Haryon Legolas. »_

_Il s'étonnait toujours de sa parfaite maîtrise de la langue. Ce qui encore une fois, le poussait à croire qu'elle avait des ascendances de son peuple. Tous ses gestes étaient mesurés, lents mais d'où l'on pouvait déceler la force et une habileté à l'arme, que les mortels ne soupçonnaient. Elenluinë lui tendit la pierre qu'elle venait de ramasser pour le remercier de son secours charitable, et il baissa son regard bleu-gris vers elle. Si petite sur les genoux se sa mère, si effacée, que personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle deviendrait une pupille de Fondcombe par la suite, et une remarquable épéiste. Legolas prit le petit galet blanc, qui paraissait presque translucide. Il la porta à un rayon de soleil, et sourit largement en disant :_

_« Et bien Morwen, tu sais trouver les pierres rares dis-moi ?! »_

_Il fixa sa douce attention sur la petite fille au cheveux noirs qui le dévisageait sans retenue, et lui posant une main amicale sur la tête, il déclara avec un clin d'oeil :_

_« Je la garde ! C'est une pierre de lune tu sais ?! Elle protège des mauvais sorts ! »_

_Lelya regardait le prince avec cette atroce mélancolie qui avait frappé son âme depuis la mort de Talvilin. Nul ne savait le véritable nom de sa fille. Et souvent personne ne comprenait quand ils l'appelaient et qu'elle ne répondait pas. Ils devaient la croire attardée ou autre chose dans le genre, ce qui en un sens était très bien. Au moins, aucun quidam ne viendrait l'embêter avec des questions dérangeantes ou stupides. Elle était loin d'avoir un âge assez avancé pour qu'elle se permette de la laisser à la merci des curieux et des colporteurs de médisances. Morwen, avec la couleur sombre de ses cheveux, semblait si évident, que nul ne s'intéresserait à elle. Tellement commun en plus. Legolas fixa ses yeux dans celui de la petite fille, et un rayon de soleil filtra, venant se poser sur ses iris sombres. Il rêvait ou il venait d'y voir des éclats bleus ? Il fronça les sourcils, et Lelya tressaillit, elle souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de sa fille, qui sauta rapidement de ses genoux et alla chercher quelque chose. Legolas la regardait faire, une étrange sensation s'offrant son corps. Une singulière tendresse qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, plus profonde encore que n'importe quel attachement qui avait suscité un quelconque égard de sa part. Prince, il n'allait certes pas bouder sa liberté. Surtout que son père était assez rigide en ce qui concernait le protocole et tout usage qui sied à la cours et qui le pompait royalement, c'était cas de le dire. Elenluinë revint avec des fleurs, et s'asseyant sagement auprès de sa mère, elle balança ses petites jambes dans le vide, la souche d'arbre étant tellement plus imposante que sa frêle silhouette. Elle s'appliqua à faire une tresse, et le prince sourit, attendri par la vision qu'elle lui donnait. L'idée d'avoir un jour une petite fille de ce genre, ne lui déplaisait pas. Il l'affectionnait beaucoup, même si elle ne parlait presque jamais et semblait sauvage de nature. Son regard se fit sombre tout d'un coup, d'une voix ennuyé il déclara :_

_« Dame Lelya, je serai plus rassuré si vous restiez chez nous. Tellement d'ombres sévissent en Arda. Les bois ne sont plus sûrs, les descendantes d'Ulgoliant étouffent nos arbres, rongent notre forêt bien-aimée. Les orques et les gobelins grouillent … _

_\- Je ne le sais que trop Prince Legolas, mais je dois partir. Dites-vous que mon héritage me le demande. Tout comme le votre vous appellera à votre devoir le moment venu .. sa voix s'était élevée comme un souffle, fébrile et pourtant si vibrante. _

_\- Alors soit … si rien ne saurait vous retenir, pensez à Morwen. Nous pourrions la garder le temps de vos recherches .._

_\- Non ! Son refus était catégorique, et Legolas fut surpris de sa dureté. » _

_Jamais il ne l'avait vu s'énerver, prendre colère ou s'offusquer, même si il le savait, elle avait tellement de pouvoir sur les autres. Son père, pensa-t-il, devait aimer cela chez elle. Lui qui était si avide de contrôle et de maîtrise. Et même si il répugnerait à le dire, il se voyait un peu en cette étrange femme mortelle. Mortelle ? Quel âge avait-elle déjà ? Legolas se concentra essayant de récupérer les bribes de ses souvenirs. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se focaliser un peu plus, et faire passer les autres avant sa personne de temps en temps. Il soupira longuement, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne reviendrait pas sur ses dires. Il voyait le même regard chez Thranduil quand il prenait une décision. Il s'agenouilla devant Elenluinë qui le dévisagea à nouveau avec ses yeux noirs qui avaient une étrange attraction magnétique sur lui, et la serrant chaleureusement contre lui, il fit en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main espiègle :_

_« Au revoir donc Morwen ! J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! Prends bien soin de toi surtout ! J'aimerai que tu me trouves d'autres gemmes rares à l'avenir ! Puis saluant très respectueusement Lelya, il déclara solennellement, Namarië, Dame Lelya, Anar caluva tielyanna._

_\- Merci Legolas Thranduilion, puissent des jours heureux réunir nos routes. »_

_L'elfe la salua très courtoisement, ayant du mal à détacher son regard de la bouille enfantine qui se concentrait sur sa couronne de fleurs, ne faisant plus cas de sa présence. Un pincement au coeur le pelota une fois de plus, puis il disparut vivement dans la forêt, occultant sa présence dans les frondaisons vertes qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. _

_Les flammes, les cris. Sa mère frappée violemment tandis qu'elle essaye de la défendre, hurlant de douleur. La fumée opaque qui emplit ses poumons, cherchant une arme pour ce défendre, mais dans cette demeure, rien à part un couteau de cuisine bien inutile. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Son corps d'adolescente est bien frêle, et sa main tremble. Ils l'envoient si aisément à terre que cela est ridicule. Elle se mord les joues si cruellement pour ne pas hurler qu'elle avale des gorgées entière de sang. Sa mère gît à quelques mètres, elle ne sait si elle vit encore. Et elle souhaite, alors qu'ils labourent ses chairs de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, la rejoindre bientôt. Elle ne peut plus lutter, elle pleure, elle crie, et ils l'étouffent sous leurs corps massifs et la main plaquée sur sa bouche l'empêche de respirer._ Un autre cri, qui celui-ci déchire le présent, tandis qu'elle se redresse, la terreur dépeinte sur le visage, les nerfs à vif.

* * *

Elle était sur un lit immaculé, et le son qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre depuis un long moment, était là. Ainsi d'ailleurs que les odeurs d'embruns mêlées à la froidure hivernale qui la léchait gentiment. Elle serra les bras contre sa poitrine, et elle explosa en larmes pitoyablement.

« _Tingylia_ » sa voix s'éleva, brisée d'inquiétude.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le visage ravagé par la peur et le chagrin. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Toute cette attirance depuis les premiers instants, depuis qu'il tentait lui aussi de l'approcher, avait donc un sens. Elle murmura dans une voix brisée « Morwen ... ».

Le coeur de Legolas manqua un battement à l'évocation de ce nom. Il se leva soudainement, et venant s'asseoir sur le lit, il lui attrapa les épaules vivement, et demanda « Qu'as-tu dit ? ». Elle plongea ses yeux rougis dans l'océan tumultueux de son regard, et elle répéta « Morwen … et une pierre de lune ... ».

La boule qui comprima la poitrine de Legolas faillit l'étouffer. Il porta fébrilement la main à une poche interne de sa tunique, et dans un souffle il questionna « Celle-ci ? ».

Les larmes d'Elenluinë redoublèrent d'intensité, et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, essayant de taire le froid qui la dévorait.

« C'est impossible … Elenluinë …. cela fait plus de quatre vingt ans …. » déclara la voix douce de Legolas qui s'amenuisait peu à peu sous une émotion si forte qu'elle le dominait.

Elen grimaça sous l'élancement qu'elle sentit dans sa cuisse, se rappelant où elle était la dernière fois qu'elle était consciente. Et là ? Où était-elle ? Elle se permit de regarder ce qui l'entourait. Une belle chambre claire, où le bleu flirtait avec le blanc. Le lit était à baldaquin, fait de velours argentés et de bleu profond. Des meubles de noisetiers étaient d'une facture si noble, que seul de très bons charpentiers avaient du les faire. Charpentiers … Elen riva directement son regard vers la grande fenêtre en face de son lit, et elle vit la mer qui s'étalait, tel un joyau fabuleux, dansante sous une étole brillante, caresse d'un soleil d'hiver. Elle voulut se lever, mais Legolas l'en empêcha, tendrement. Elle s'aperçut de ses traits tirés, un brouillard d'ombres ondulant sur son visage parfait.

« Où sommes-nous ?

\- Les Havres Gris … répondit Legolas, toujours légèrement tremblant face à ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. »

Comprenant peut-être l'attirance qu'il avait eu pour elle, et ce, dès le premier jour. Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, leurs âmes se parlaient, se reconnaissaient. Et l'obscur chagrin, ce traître sentiment de l'avoir abandonné à l'époque, revint le hanter. Il l'avait senti, ce danger tapis dans les pénombres, qui avait réduit sa vie en cendres. Pour la remettre sur son chemin des années plus tard, alors que les sombres desseins de Sauron étaient à l'oeuvre. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été plus prompt à comprendre. C'était là ! Ça lui crevait les yeux ! Décidément, il avait péché par orgueil. Car rien, à part son père, son royaume, et lui-même n'avaient d'importance en ce temps-là. Elle frissonna au point de claquer des dents, et il la serra contre lui. Elle finit d'écouler le mal qui la rongeait, et elle finit par demander :

« Combien de temps …. ?

\- De longues semaines Tingylia. La traversée fut longue, même avec le concours de Gandalf. Le poison t'a attiré dans un profond coma, et Círdan avait fait dépêché Elrond avant notre arrivée. C'est un réel bienfait que Gandalf sache parler aux oiseaux. Il a fait envoyé un message bien en amont, ce qui a permis à Elrond d'être là à temps.

\- Elrond … elle grimaça quand elle réalisa à quel point il allait être déçu. Puis son regard s'agrandit d'horreur, et elle s'écria, Elrohir ! »

Legolas referma sa poigne ferme sur elle, grimaçant sous une douleur invisible face à cette demande inopportune.

« Il va bien, il a été rétabli bien avant toi …. ton .. comment dire. Tes dons l'ont sauvé …

\- J'en suis soulagée … dit-elle en se séparant de lui et posant une main sur son coeur. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre … »

La mâchoire de Legolas se crispa, et elle put voir l'ombre du courroux déformer ses traits peu à peu. Elle fronça les sourcil, et avec un superbe sourire enjôleur malgré son piteux état, elle demanda :

« Monsieur serait-il jaloux ? »

Il ancra son regard dans le sien, et toute trace d'espièglerie, ou même de lueur presque adolescente, avait déserté le bleu de ses yeux. Il répondit simplement « Oui. » mais ce simple mot avait le poids de millier d'autres, et elle en fut paralysée. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, quelque chose d'imperceptible, qui actuellement lui sautait à la vue. Il avait perdu ce singulier éclat candide qu'il avait parfois, et cela lui fit mal.

« Legolas …. pourquoi tant d'obscurs fantômes habillent ton regard si clair d'habitude ? S'enquit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Des spectres malfaisants, une magie incontrôlable, des souffrances et un destin cruel, voilà ce qui obscurcit ma vision. Je savais, à cette époque, sans pour autant l'admettre ou m'en soucier, que tu devais rester à Vertbois … et ta mère aussi. Je lui ai demandé de ..

\- Je sais … le coupa-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te lie à Elrohir, dis-moi ? » La questionna-t-il assez rudement, passant du coq à l'âne aussi rapidement que l'aller et retour d'une gifle.

Elen resta bouche bée devant cette question si inattendue. Elle fronça ses sourcils noirs, et fixant un point invisible sur le torse de Legolas, elle balbutia :

« Je … je n'en sais rien … je crois que je devine, que je sais, l'attachement particulier qu'il me voue. Et là aussi je ne me l'explique pas … nous ne sommes pas liés, nous ne l'avons jamais été … du moins, je crois …. ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes quand elle réalisa qu'une grande partie de son enfance avait été balayée par son traumatisme. Voyant le visage du prince elfique qui se décomposait devant elle à chacun de ses mots, elle avoua prestement, mais c'est de toi que mon coeur est épris, et de nul autre ... »

L'éclair qui traversa le regard éteint de l'elfe en face d'elle lui gonfla l'âme de joie. Il lui caressa la joue, et il vint murmurer à l'oreille « Tant mieux, j'aurais été très mal si je devais le défier en combat singulier !

\- Rhoo ces choses se font encore ? Fit Elen amusée par cette perspective. Deux hommes se battants pour moi, avoue cela à quelque chose de très chevaleresque !

\- Ha mais je ne suis pas chevalier ! Je suis Prince ! Moi ! Souligna-t-il, un horrible sourire hautain habillant ses traits d'aristocrate elfique.

\- Oui … un prince … . » soupira Elenluinë d'une voix monocorde.

Legolas sut à quoi elle pensait. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son visage émacié cause de son long sommeil et du poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines. Elle ne savait pas encore tout, comment allait-elle réagir ? Il pinça ses lèvres une fraction de seconde, lui cachant quelque chose, et elle s'en le put le lire sans effort.

« Qui a-t-il Legolas ? Tu me caches quelque chose …

\- Je laisserai le Seigneur Elrond discuter de certains points avec toi Tingylia. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, elle le savait. Cependant, je veux que tu viennes avec moi …

\- Mais où ?

\- Eryn Lasgalen ! Je veux que tu retrouves mon père …

\- Par .. pardon ? Hoqueta-t-elle réellement surprise par son souhait.

\- Il t'a connu par le passé, a connu ta mère. Il sait peut-être des choses concernant ton histoire.

\- Non Legolas … il ne sait rien, de plus, je connais le principal ! Je sais que je dois retourner là-bas et apporter le Soleil Bleu !

\- Mais Elen …. le Soleil Bleu est brisé … » fit tristement Legolas en prenant le pendentif entre ses doigts et le lui montrant.

Un expression d'horreur transfigura son visage déjà marqué par les épreuve, quand elle vit que la pierre était ébréchée. Elle l'attrapa avidement entre ses doigts, et balbutia « Non …. non .. ce n'est pas possible ! ». Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues, sentant un désespoir insondable l'engloutir. Ses doigts tripotaient la gemme, tremblants comme des feuilles mortes.

« Je dois aller sur cette île Legolas ! Il marche encore ! Je le sais …. je le sens !

\- Il ne t'a pas soigné Elen ! Ragea-t-il alors soudainement. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait si il en avait le pouvoir ?! Il t'a sauvé dans le désert, pourquoi t'abandonner maintenant ? Alors qu'il a soigné le corps agonisant d'Elrohir ! »

Elle resta sans voix. Le fait d'avoir soigné Elrohir, d'avoir déclenché cette tempête, avait eu l'effet de griffer la pierre, et de la dérégler. Elle se concentra, et essaya de fredonner le chant qu'elle connaissait. Un faible lueur bleue apparue, s'élevant comme une flamme vacillante. Puis elle eut un crissement dissonant tout en s'éteignant sporadiquement entre ses phalanges. Elle n'était pas morte, elle était juste blessée … comme elle. Elle emprisonna la gemme dans sa paume, et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Le seul héritage matériel de sa mère, faisait pitié à présent. Tout comme elle par ailleurs. L'élancement dans sa cuisse se fit à nouveau sentir, et elle serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Cependant Legolas n'était pas dupe. Il ne pourrait jamais dire qu'elle manquait de vaillance …. Bereniell. Il eut un petit rictus en pensant à cela, Elrond leur avait caché des choses, il le savait à présent. Et le serment demandé à ses fils, ne concernait pas qu'une stupide histoire de flirt. Il y eut un cognement discret à la porte, et Legolas alla ouvrir. La porte située à la droite de son lit, Elenluinë tourna la tête lentement, se sentant terriblement nerveuse. Elrond passa la tête, un sourire rassuré animant son visage. Son diadème en mithril ceignant son front, sa chemise de soie grise aux reflets légèrement rosés sous son manteau de velours cuivré, tout comme elle l'avait vu la première fois, dans une des chambre de Fondcombe. Il vint vers elle, mains en avant, et elle les lui tendit, bienheureuse de le revoir. La chaleur qu'il irradiait pénétra sa peau avec douceur, et il vint s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il détailla son visage, puis il plaqua son index sur sa joue, tirant légèrement sur la peau pour voir ses yeux. Le léger manque de réaction de ses pupilles l'assombrit. Les contractions de sa mâchoire, ne présageaient naturellement rien de bon, elle le savait. Il soupira longuement, lui offrant un autre piteux sourire, et déclara :

« Bereniell … je suis heureux de te voir enfin réveillée. Tu as dormi si longtemps …

\- Combien ?

\- Legolas ne t'as pas dit ? Interrogea Elrond en portant un regard curieux à l'héritier de Vertbois. Nous sommes en Novembre 3019, le 23 pour être exact.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Elen interloquée. Comment ai-je pu dormir aussi longtemps ?! Des semaines ? Quasiment un mois vous voulez dire !

\- Ton coma a été long Elen, le poison qui …. mais Legolas se tut alors qu'une ombre blanche passait la porte, et le prince inclina de suite la tête en signe de profond respect. »

Il était très grand, brillant presque dans des atours d'un bleu d'océan, sa barbe blanche et ses cheveux tressés à la perfection, encadraient un regard aussi profond que la couleur de sa tunique, où des étoiles semblaient danser. Les mains jointes, il s'avança vers le lit, et faisant un salut courtois qui sembla irréel tant ses gestes étaient fluides et aériens. Il dit d'une voix suave à damner n'importe quelle âme :

_« Mae govannen Elenluinë, Lelyaniel. »_

Le Seigneur Elrond avait de la prestance, mais cet inconnu, écrasait presque celle du semi-elfe. Elen crut voir littéralement la lumière de Valinor émaner de lui comme le soleil baigne la terre. Il posa son regard intimidant sur elle, la transperçant de part en part, et si elle s'amusait le plus souvent à faire bouillir les nerfs des suzerains et autre magnificence elfique, avec lui, cette simple pensée déserta son esprit. Elen plissa les paupières, son visage lui rappelant quelque chose.

« Je vous connais … sans vous connaître. J'ai déjà votre personne, un songe dans un songe. Des siècles avant ma venue au monde ... »

L'elfe eut un sourire aimable, et de la même voix à faire fondre, il déclara « Oui, j'ai connu la première née, Núrnen. Celle qui a ravi le coeur d'un de mes apprenti les plus doué. Je n'ai pu aller contre l'amour qui les liait, comme je conseille de ne pas se mettre au travers de celui qui vous lie à l'Héritier de Vertbois. » Son regard bleu magique se posa sur Legolas qui ferma la porte lentement, les rejoignant, légèrement gêné d'avoir autant l'attention du maître des lieux.

« Círdan » murmura Elenluinë, le regard comme fasciné par cette apparition. Elle comprenait mieux pour quoi elle se sentait aussi impressionnée maintenant. Elle se sentit misérablement pas à sa place. Elle, entourée par ces êtres si illustres, qui s'en faisaient pour son sort, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se fourvoyer tout du long dans une quêtes suicidaire. Elle joignit les mains, et malaxa ses doigts de façon nerveuse, qui soutira un sourire attendri à Elrond. Il avait eu très peur de la perdre, et il grimaça quand il lui annonça :

« Bereniell, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire …

\- Vu le ton de votre voix Seigneur Elrond, j'ai l'impression que je vais être privée de dessert … fit Elen les larmes aux yeux, sentant que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire. Elrond ne put contenir un autre sourire devant sa fausse désinvolture.

\- La lame que la reine a planté dans tes chairs était empoisonnée. C'est pour cela que tu as dormi si longtemps. Gandalf a réussi à te maintenir en vie le long du trajet grâce à la lumière de son pouvoir. Vous êtes arrivés au moment où j'ai cru ne pouvoir rien faire. J'ai réussi à stabiliser ton état, ce poison m'étant inconnu, j'ai usé de mon savoir pour brider ses effets. Mais Vilya perd en puissance, mes dons s'amenuisent au fil du temps. Il posa une main chaleureuse sur les siennes, et là elle eut réellement peur. Un elfe, surtout de son rang, usait rarement de « contact humain », sauf quand les choses étaient graves, voir désespérées. Je n'ai pas pu éradiquer le poison de ton sang Elen … il est là, oeuvrant dans le silence. Et il n'est pas seul. Cette sorcière a maudit sa lame d'un sortilège qui ronge ton organisme peu à peu. Et je crois, qu'il s'évertue à te transformer …. en quoi .. ça je l'ignore …

\- Alors quoi ? Je vais me retrouver avec deux têtes et les pieds palmés ? » Déclara Elen la voix brisée dans un rictus douloureux.

Elrond lui caressa sa joue, ce qui là, la fit réellement flipper. Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien, et dit d'une voix douce :

« Non. Tu es malade, et la gemme que tu portes autours du cou, l'est tout autant que toi. Vous êtes liées par un pouvoir qui me dépasse, car je ne le comprends pas. Ou non … ce n'est pas que je le comprends pas, mais il m'inquiète fortement. Ce bijou a été façonné avec la magie et le savoir-faire ancien de notre peuple. A l'instar des Silmaril et des gemmes des anneaux. Comprends-tu ?

\- Non … non je ne comprends pas Seigneur Elrond, tout cela m'échappe. N'oubliez pas que je ne suis qu'une écuyère par les Valars ! Elle commençait à perdre patience, souhaitant qu'il crache enfin le morceau sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Gandalf m'a dit qu'Acharniel n'était pas réellement une nécromancienne. Elle était pire pour moi, car elle a joué avec le Temps.

\- Le Temps ? Souligna Legolas d'une voix emplie de stupeur.

\- Oui, déclara la voix puissante de Círdan. C'est pour cela que la blessure d'Elenluinë est si particulière. Elle est figée, elle ne peut guérir totalement. Car elle a été faite dans un lieu où le Temps a été si ralenti, qu'il semblait ne plus s'écouler. Le poison réagi au même caractéristique.

\- Alors quoi ? Je vais vivre avec cette chose en moi toute ma vie ?

\- Vivre ou rejoindre le royaume des ombres dans lequel elle va te mener progressivement … déclara Elrond sombrement. Je crois que tuer Acharniel a été une grossière erreur. A présent, je suis certain que son esprit erre avec celui de tes ancêtres, prête à frapper au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins. La gemme est à présent brisée, je ne sais si elle pourra te protéger sur le long terme.

\- Je vais quoi alors ? Devenir cette folle sanguinaire ?! S'exclama Elen dont le sang se glaçait peu à peu, sa voix chancelante sous la peur qui l'étreignait.

\- Nul ne le sait. Moi le premier, je ne fais qu'émettre des hypothèses. Je crois que ta guérison proviendra de concert, avec celle de la pierre bleue que tu portes. Soigne la pierre, et tu te sauveras.

\- Soigner la pierre ? Et je fais ça comment, ? Je lui pose un bandage dessus et prie en elfique pour que cela fonctionne ? S'emporta Elen dont l'univers semblait se dissoudre autours d'elle, la crainte la possédant au point de lui faire perdre sa retenue.

\- Vous devez retrouver le point d'origine Elen, expliqua Círdan calmement, son coeur ému par le sort de l'héritière de Núrnen qu'il avait tant affectionné.

\- Je me doutais que je devais retourner sur cette île de malheur … soupira-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- Oui mais pas de suite, votre organisme ne supporterait pas un tel voyage présentement. Vous devrez par ailleurs, prendre quelque chose tous les jours, pour apaiser les effets du poison. Votre plaie à la cuisse se refermera lentement, vous ne pourrez plus danser ou vous battre pendant quelques semaines encore. Et monter à cheval sera douloureux, je préfère vous avertir, expliqua Círdan lentement.

\- Au point où j'en suis … dit Elen en haussant les épaules, quelque peu anéantie par ces révélations. Ainsi, même morte, cette satanée reine allait lui pourrir la vie !

\- Repose-toi Elen … fit Elrond en la recouchant doucement. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es une battante, je sais que tu trouveras la force de surmonter ceci ….

\- Une battante …. je suis si fatiguée de me battre, Seigneur Elrond… je ..

\- Chut ... » fit-il en posant une main sur son front qui redevenait fiévreux.

Elle se rendormit de suite, et il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, réellement troublé. Soupirant longuement, il ne savait pas quoi faire, à quoi s'en tenir. Il tenait à elle comme un père à sa fille. Toutes ces années à Fondcombe, toutes ces années passées comme le temps d'un souffle. Il avait du lui embrumer l'esprit pour qu'elle oublie, qu'elle se sente humaine. Déjà que ses cicatrices allaient lui gâcher la vie, aurait-il dû lui avouer qu'elle n'était pas totalement fille d'Hommes ? Plus de dix années …. dix ans où ses pas avaient habillés les couloirs d'Imladris. Il se releva, et un regard toujours posé sur elle, il avoua :

« Elle a déjà surmonté tant, je ne sais ce que son âme est capable d'endurer. Beaucoup seraient morts ou fous …. cependant, sa combativité s'amenuise, comme un feu trop vif balayé par un blizzard polaire. Je ne peux que souhaiter que les cendres restent braises, et qu'elle n'abandonne pas. Si elle le faisait, je suis certain qu'Acharniel reviendra. Au travers d'elle, dans sa prime jeunesse, avec son savoir, ce serait atroce. Là que les anneaux de pouvoir sont inertes, et que tous retournent vers Aman …

\- Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ? Fit Legolas dont le regard bleu devint aussi sombre qu'un ciel d'orage. Vous ne nous avez rien dit à Minas Tirith, sur son âge, son histoire ….

\- Je n'ai fait qu'omettre ces années, et le fait que j'avais connu sa mère, et sa mère avant elle. Pour ce qui est de la Reine Balafrée, j'avais eu vent des armées descendues dans le Sud, menées par Araheal lui-même. Eanna, sa fille, était restée à Fondcombe le temps de sa campagne. Hélas le retour victorieux de son père et le bonheur uai en découla, fut bref, car Arahael s'éteignit en 2177. Néanmoins, il avait redonné un certain espoir et des richesses aux elfes et aux Dúnedain exilés. Lelya vit le jour chez moi, fille d'un des rôdeurs du Nord. Elen n'a pas idée comme sa lignée a pu côtoyer celle d'Aragorn par le passé. Même si les hommes avaient moins de pouvoir que ses ancêtres. Elles avaient ça dans le sang, d'effacer de leur aura le commun des mortels. Les Dúnedain parfois ne faisait pas exception. Là que je connais l'existence de cette ancienne sororité, tant de choses semblent si logiques à présent. Lelya a grandi, aimée de tous. Eanna, pour gagner quelque argent car elle ne voulait pas que l'on subvienne totalement à leur besoin donnait des danses lors de grands banquets. Faisant perdurer un art magnifique au-delà de la chute de Númenór. Bien que jugée par nombreux, les souverains elfiques, eux, la prirent en affection. Lors de son mariage, Eanna les convia tous, et tous répondirent. Talvilin, messager du roi Thranduil, était là. Un jeune elfe facétieux, dans ses premières années, qui n'arborait que peu les traits d'un adulte très mature malgré son siècle d'existence. Il croisa Lelya qui demeurait souvent sur les genoux de Dame Galadriel, qui ne cessait de lui parler en cette soirée. Nul ne sait ce qui sorti de cet étrange entretien. Quoi qu'il en soit, Talvilin sut qu'il serait lié à elle bien des siècles après. Thranduil était plus ou moins soupçonneux des origines d'Eanna. Il est loin d'être stupide, et même vivant reclus dans sa vaste forêt, il était au courant de tout. Talvilin n'étant pas un elfe de haut rang il n'était d'ailleurs que sous la protection du roi sa famille ayant disparu il ne vit aucune objection à leur union. Mais je sais, et ce depuis que j'ai vu son expression quand il posa les yeux sur Lelya, qu'il sentait son pouvoir. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Il a sûrement voulu la garder à l'oeil au début, pour voir si elle ne représentait pas une menace directe pour les siens. Mais voilà, il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais il s'était pris d'affection pour cette mortelle. Après tout, n'avait-il pas perdu tous deux un être aimé ? De plus … Eanna est morte très, très âgée, ce qui alimenta quelque peu les rouages de son esprit paranoïaque et manichéen .….

\- Comment cela ? Très très âgée … ? Questionna Legolas avec une certaine appréhension.

\- Huit cent quatre ans Legolas …. et elle n'était pas fille d'Elfe … le père d'Elenluinë en était un. Ce qui fait d'elle directement une semi-elfe. Mais, je crains que le sang de Saroumane ne donne encore plus de puissance au don des Eldar coulant dans ses veines. Tous ces croisement en font un être à part. Ni fille d'Hommes, ni fille d'Elfes. Descendante d'une longue lignée de magiciennes, et d'un Maïa. Je me demande même si les Valar avaient pu soupçonner la naissance d'un être pareil sur Arda. Je pense que la malédiction qui suit ces femmes, vient en partie de cela. Ils ont défiés les lois naturelles, l'ordre établi. C'est pour cela que je voulais qu'elle reste fille du Rohan, qu'elle épouse un homme, roi ou fermier qu'importe ! Mais qu'elle casse enfin ce cercle infernal dans lequel sa famille se perd depuis tant de siècles. Le pouvoir naturel de Lelya a bridé les traits caractéristiques des elfes sur le corps de sa fille. Elle est plus proche physiquement d'une rôdeuse que d'une elfe. Ce qui était louable. Et la guerre de l'anneau est arrivée. Elle a croisé votre route …

\- Ou recroisé vous voulez plutôt dire Seigneur Elrond …. »

L'expression d'Elrond se figea. Il eut une étrange moue, comme ayant la révélation de quelques vraisemblances, ses sourcils se rejoignirent, ridant son front. Devant son visage figé, Legolas continua :

« J'avais totalement occulté cela de mes souvenirs. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, une enfant sang-mêlé qui plus est. Si discrète et effacée, qu'on la voyait à peine. Je conversais quelque fois avec sa mère au détour d'un couloir, ou quand je rentrais de mission. Cette femme, bien que mortelle pour moi, m'apportait toujours son réconfort, il eut une sourire attendri, et montrant le galet iridescent à Elrond, il déclara, elle s'appelait Morwen à cette époque. Elle a trouvé ceci dans un ruisseau, et me l'a offert. Je crois … que j'ai décelé les éclats bleus de son regard ce jour-là, et Lelya a de suite coupé court à l'entretien. Elle a tout fait pour qu'elle s'efface dans le décors, qu'elle soit aussi invisible que possible. Et elle a réussi. Sauf que, l'attendrissement que j'ai eu ce jour-là pour cette enfant, était particulier. Jamais mon coeur n'avait frémi de la sorte ….

\- Ainsi donc, vos âmes se sont marquées ce jour-là …. et non plus tard comme je le pensais, à Edoras. » Elrond eut un sourire tiré, ses longues années semblant transparaître sur son visage fatigué. Il avait tellement donné pour la sauver, encore une fois, que la lumière divine qui coulait dans ses veines, avait été mise à mal. Il ressentait une telle lassitude aujourd'hui, que son voyage pour Aman devenait un rappel lancinant.

« Savez-vous ce que cela veut dire Legolas Thranduilion ? Demanda la voix de Círdan, chaude comme une brise d'été. Quoi qu'il advienne à présent, vous êtes liés. L'un comme l'autre, vous devrez vous épauler, et affronter les choses ensemble. Si par malheur cet attachement était brisé. Acharniel reviendrait, et je crains que nul ne puisse l'arrêter. Elle ne sera jamais un fléau aussi puissant que Sauron, mais bien assez forte pour dominer les Hommes.

\- Ils l'ont pourtant arrêté une fois … fit Legolas en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Elle était plus jeune à l'époque. Sa magie n'était qu'à l'aube de son épanouissement, expliqua Elrond.

\- Elen l'a arrêté.

\- Oui, et ça a failli la tuer. Et mon fils également …. dit Elrond dont la voix devint murmure en repensant à la perte qu'il avait failli connaître. Après Celebrian, cela aurait été trop dur à supporter.

\- Elrohir …. qu'est-ce qui les lie exactement tous les deux ? Demanda Legolas voulant réellement enlever cette ombre qui ne cessait de piétiner son coeur.

\- Un attachement que je ne m'explique pas. Ils sont … comment dire … si semblables. Comme une âme divisée dans deux corps. Quand j'ai vu que leur amitié devenait trop fusionnelle, j'ai fait promettre à mes fils de ne jamais la considérer autrement qu'en soeur d'adoption. Et un peu plus tard, ils ont rejoint les Rôdeurs. Cette séparation fut si cruelle pour Elen, qu'elle faillit s'éteindre peu à peu. L'étincelle que j'avais réussi à insuffler à nouveau dans son corps meurtri des années auparavant, semblait se dissoudre, se délayer dans son regard au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. C'est là que je l'ai envoyé en Rohan.

\- Seigneur Elrond, quel âge a-t-elle ? Cette question brûlait les lèvres de Legolas depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Réellement, je ne sais pas. Je dirai près d'un siècle, sans en être réellement sûr … peut-être que votre père le saurait, Legolas. Il faudrait se souvenir de l'année de la mort de son père. Il doit bien y avoir marqué quelque part, dans un registre, la mort du messager personnel d'un souverain.

\- Seigneur Elrond ? Coupa Círdan, je voulais vous demander, que comptez-vous faire des autres ? »

Elrond leva les yeux au ciel, et se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme si une migraine atroce allait l'assaillir, il soupira « Je les avais oublié …

\- Ils refusent de partir. La Naine nous a fait clairement comprendre qu'il ne la suivrait qu'à Elle, et que nul ne les délogerait. Vous pensez bien que l'on a essayé, d'ailleurs le plus vieux d'entre eux est morts il y a deux jours. Nous avons tenté de leur faire entendre raison, mais ils ont lâché cette bête effroyable sur nous ! »

Legolas eut un petit rire à cet énoncé. Elrond lui lança une regard noir, mais le prince ne pouvait masquer son amusement. Il était vrai qu'une panthère dans un port de Teleri aussi loin dans le Nord, il y avait de quoi trouver ça cocasse. La bête les avait suivi, et rien n'y avait fait pour la faire lâcher. Elle avait même plongé pour suivre le canot. Voyant qu'elle allait se noyer, Elladan l'avait aidé à se faufiler à bord. Devant leurs regards consternés, il avait juste haussé les épaules, et n'avait daigner dire un mot. Gandalf avait ouvertement rejeté cet acte qu'il jugeait totalement aliéné ce qui était vrai mais l'animal s'était couché au pied du lit où Elen reposait, et elle resta ainsi des jours. Sans même manger ni boire. Legolas lui apporta néanmoins une gamelle d'eau un matin, et elle la but avidement avant d'aller se recoucher, fermant ses paupières d'ambre pour un long sommeil. Les Nains, la panthère et les anciens esclaves étaient restés sur le bateau, et ne voulaient apparemment pas en partir. Dís, toute aussi têtue que Gimli, refusait catégoriquement de laisser Elen seule ici. Elrohir et Elladan étaient repartis à Fondcombe. Et même soigné, le visage d'Elrohir semblait figé dans un masque d'affliction muette. Il avait été dur pour eux de lui faire entendre raison et de le faire repartir. Il voulait attendre qu'Elen se réveille, il voulait tellement la remercier. Mais l'hiver approchait à grands pas, et les routes allaient être condamnées.

« Nous verrons cela plus tard. Quand elle sera en mesure de discuter avec eux. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir sur eux, et nous ne pouvons les faire prisonniers. Ils étaient esclaves dans le désert, nous n'allons pas les mettre aux fers ici, exprima Elrond ennuyé. Sa santé me préoccupe plus qu'un groupe de réfugiés, qui a par ailleurs, tout ce qu'il faut pour vivre confortablement. Donnez-leur assez de viande pour calmer cette bête, j'ai déjà eu assez de mal à atteindre Elen pour la soigner … Elrond vint vers la femme endormie, et lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front, il lui murmura de doux mots en elfique, qui la firent sourire dans son sommeil. Avertissez votre père de votre arrivée prochaine. Ne lui dites pas qui vous accompagne, autrement il risque de ne pas accepter la future femme de son fils dans son royaume. Rien que d'imaginer sa tête quand vous allez lui annoncer, je vous souhaite bien du courage. Mais je le dis, et je le répète, RIEN ne doit vous séparer Legolas, serez-vous assez fort pour cela ?! Demanda alors la voix du Seigneur d'Imladris qui s'était teinté d'une singulière autorité.

\- Oui … oui je crois Seigneur …

\- Il vous faudra plus que croire Legolas, cet amour qui vous lie à elle, vous demandera plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. La Dame de l'ancienne Lothlórien voudra la voir. Attendez le printemps.

\- Vous tous qui vouliez ne pas nous voir ensemble, maintenant vous me pressez pour ne plus m'éloigner d'elle. Quelle ironie du sort ! S'exclama alors Legolas d'une voix tendue, se rappelant parfaitement les mots d'Elrond à Minas Tirith.

\- A cette époque, je ne savais pas ce qui vous rattachait à elle, fier Thranduilion ! » Rétorqua Elrond avec finesse mais néanmoins, mordant.

Legolas inclina légèrement la tête, autant par respect que pour signifier qu'il acceptait de bonne grâce, la remontrance. Néanmoins le Seigneur Elrond lui posa une main amicale et chaleureuse sur l'épaule, et avec un doux sourire il ajouta :

« Je tiens à elle comme à une fille, Legolas.

\- Je ferai honneur à la confiance que vous m'accordez, Seigneur Elrond. »

Les deux elfes échangèrent un regard qui en disait très long, et Elrond sortit de la pièce. Círdan se plaça devant le prince, et avec un sourire bienveillant il déclara :

« L'amour sincère peut défaire beaucoup d'ombres. Il reste souvent le dernier rempart, le pouvoir absolu contre le mal. Donnez-lui ceci, il passa à Legolas une fiole en cristal, dans laquelle un liquide translucide dansait. Elle doit en prendre une fois par jour, plus si des crises surviennent. Je le répète, elle en aura pour quelques semaines, pour sa jambe. Mais le poison lui, ainsi que le maléfice, eux, restent dans son organisme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le point d'origine.

\- Seigneur Círdan, étant une semi-elfe pourra-t-elle choisir sa mortalité ou son immortalité ? Un bateau pourra-t-elle l'amener vers Aman ?

\- A cela je ne peux répondre. Même si pour son immortalité, je pense qu'elle peut, à l'instar des Seigneurs Elrond et Elros, choisir. Quand le moment sera venu. Je crains hélas que des affaires plus urgentes la concernant, doivent être éclaircies et menées à terme. Qu'elle vienne me voir quand elle se sentira mieux. Forcez-la à manger, il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces, et qu'elle prenne ce remède.

\- Bien Seigneur … » dit Legolas le saluant avec grâce.

Puis l'un des plus anciens seigneurs d'Arda se retira des lieux, avec toute la majesté qui lui était naturelle. Legolas suivit du regard son ombre jusqu'au seuil de la porte, puis il la referma doucement. Il vint déposer la fiole sur la table de nuit, et il regarda Elen qui dormait paisiblement. Il aurait aimé la revoir telle qu'il l'avait vu à Edoras. Si farouchement téméraire, si forte et inaccessible. Dans ce lit, ne se tenait qu'une ombre de souffrances, et il pria pour que son rétablissement soit prompt. La perdre ainsi, serait tellement douloureux. Pas maintenant, alors qu'ils pensaient dans ce désert avoir accompli le plus dur, et pouvoir jouir de la vie ensemble. Il vint s'allonger sur le matelas, et elle bougea instinctivement pour lui faire de la place. Les servantes de Círdan s'occupaient réellement bien d'elle. Tous les jours elles venaient changer les draps, la toiletter, luis changer ses habits de nuit. Il se souvint avec amertume quand ils les avaient ouvertement remise à leur place quand elles avaient découvert son corps marqué. Et il leu avait vertement souri quand des reproches avaient fleuri de leurs bouches serviles, déclamant haut et fort que cette union était blasphème. Cependant, les elfes restaient les elfes, et leur compassion balaya tout le reste au fil des jours. Et Círdan n'aurait certes pas supporté cela bien longtemps. Une douce essence de fleur parfumait son corps et sa chevelure, et il ne pourrait jamais assez remercier le maître des lieux pour tout ce qu'il faisaient pour eux. Il vint prendre sa main dans la sienne, et la tiédeur de son corps le fit frémir. Collant son visage à son épaule droite, il somnola tendrement à côté d'elle, des heures durant.

* * *

Elrond marchait aux côtés de Círdan, le semi-elfe avait réellement l'air soucieux. Son ami coula un regard de biais vers lui, et déclara :

« Ne vous rongez donc pas autant les sangs mon ami. Il sera à la hauteur … »

Elrond eut un rictus presque méprisant. Il fixa son attention sur la mer qui leur faisait à présent face, descendant des escaliers gris pales, qui reflétaient la clarté de l'astre solaire.

« Les Sindar ! Thranduil ! Si ce n'est Legolas, ce sera lui qui fera tout pour l'amoindrir. Il peut être si glacial, si cruel …. elle est vaillante, mais à quel prix ?

\- Craignez-vous qu'elle remette à sa place le roi de l'ancien Vertbois ?

\- Qu'elle le remette à sa place ? Je l'espère bien ! Et je l'annonce sans malice. Mais comme je dis, à quel prix. Elle est si faible. Elle n'est plus celle qui a quitté le Rohan. Son organisme risque de la trahir bien avant son esprit. Et Thranduil sait quand son adversaire est en position de faiblesse …

\- Et qui vous dit, Seigneur Elrond, que ce sera forcément elle qui sera en position de faiblesse ? » le regard de Círdan eut un étrange éclat, et Elrond se figea.

Le visage millénaire qui le fixait avec calme et bonté, éclaira ses pensées quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Thranduil était si inflexible, que nul ne pouvait imaginer que les choses se passent différemment. Lui le premier, et c'est peut-être en effet là, que résidait sa faille. La perspective qu'elle le mouche sur ses propres terres fit sourire le Seigneur d'Imladris.

« Je pense que le Seigneur Thranduil va passer un hiver bien étrange. Je l'ai connu il y a si longtemps à présent, qu'il me semble enterré depuis longtemps, le prince héritier qui ressemblait tant à son fils, Legolas. Avant qu'Oropher ne vienne à mourir, et qu'il endosse le poids de la couronne, et toutes les disparitions qui se sont succédées. J'ai toujours secrètement espoir que ce prince soit encore quelque part en lui. Lointain, inaccessible, mais bien là. Il faut que vous sachiez une chose à propos de cette gemme Elrond, son pouvoir a de multiples facettes, dont celle d'une bonté et d'un amour absolu, que Núrnen et Eanna ont su donné sans retenue. Pour cela qu'elles ont été accueillies si chaleureusement par nos peuples …

\- Ces temps sont si lointains. Il y a for longtemps que ces échanges sont morts. Assassinés par des guerres, des trahisons, des déclins inévitables. Les Eldar ont perdu ce qui nous faisait … cette lumière divine, bienveillante et affectueuse à l'égard de toutes les créatures qui vivent sur Arda. Nos portes étaient toujours ouvertes aux âmes en peine. Nous étions toujours là pour prêter main forte aux Hommes … que sont devenus ces échanges si beaux et purs … ils ne sont plus que poussière dans le néant …

\- Qui sait Seigneur Elrond … qui sait ... » fit alors Círdan avec un mystérieux sourire qui étira sa barbe blanche, et cette dernière scintilla sous les rayons du soleil.


	18. Une Dette Millénaire

Elle dormait paisiblement, la tête légèrement tournée vers lui. Il avait entremêlé ses doigts dans une mèche de sa chevelure noire, et se délectait de sa douceur. Elle avait repris peu à peu des couleurs, grâce aux soins de tous ceux qui s'occupaient d'elle. Il était toujours là, veillant à ce qu'elle mange convenablement, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire au début. Il la contemplait, celle qui aujourd'hui, après avoir soulevé autant de braises d'allégresse, lui causait tant de tourments. Il avait si peur. Une peur qui en devenait obsession. Imaginer sa vie sans sa force à ses côtés, sans son esprit retord et espiègle … sans cette douceur quand elle s'abandonnait à lui, le laissant accéder à des trésors d'intimités paradisiaques, où il mourait pour renaître à chaque fois, était impossible. Rien que de se souvenir de ces plongées abyssales dans un bonheur brûlant, qui le faisait littéralement vibrer de tout son être, de toute son âme il eut une grimace de frustration. Il pourrait peut-être l'éveiller, et la couvrir d'honneurs, laissant son amour poser un baume sur son corps et son esprit harassés par ces années de combats plus ou moins subtils et intestins. Comment un être aussi passionnant de par son histoire avait-il pu passer dans le monde avec autant d'insignifiance ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensant qu'il avait fait comme les autres. Il ne la voyait pas à cette époque, ou si peu. Et cet aveuglement, avait causé à cette femme, les pires expériences. Il ferma les yeux sous le coup que cette pensée lui donna. Il vint lui embrasser le front, et elle eut un doux sourire. Il se perdit dans cette offrande muette, qui éclaira, tout comme le soleil dans le ciel, cette nouvelle journée. Des pensées inavouables envahirent son corps et son esprit, et il décida de se lever. Il devait être patient. Elle eut un geste d'épuisement tendre quand elle posa une main sur lui, comme pour le préserver à ses côtés. Il s'arrêta dans son geste, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Puis avec la légèreté d'un souffle, il quitta la chambre, refermant très délicatement derrière lui. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur, et le soleil levant vint baigner son visage de doux rayons pales. Sa chevelure platinée se nimba d'une lumière douce, et ses yeux bleus se fermèrent sous la caresse raffinée de l'astre ascendant. Il resta ainsi quelques longues secondes, son ouïe elfique se perdant dans les murmures des vagues, les chants timides des oiseaux marins qui commençaient leur journée. Un instant de paix, rare et merveilleux, comme il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté. Il entendit dans les ruelles et les pontons plus bas, les elfes Teleri qui s'activaient lentement à exécuter avec art, leurs fabuleux travaux. Il ouvrit les paupières et s'attarda sur les profils des bateaux blancs, fins et gracieux comme des cygnes, qui n'attendaient que de déployer leurs voiles, et prendre la mer, avec cette impression de voler sur les flots. Le soleil grignotait peu à peu les langues de terre qui s'étendaient en face de lui. Il prit le chemin des grands escaliers qui menaient en contre-bas, et rejoignit les abords de la rivière de Lhûn, là où les charpentiers exerçaient leur travail. Les bateaux mouillaient paisiblement et un clapotis les berçait lentement, tandis que les lueurs de l'aube se reflétaient en des vagues opalines sur leur coque lisse. Legolas inspira à fond, l'appel de l'Ouest s'insinuant dans son âme comme une ivresse liquoreuse. Rivant son attention sur les eaux encore sombres de l'aube, il se dit que quand il partirait, il l'emmènerait avec lui. Ils vivraient des centaines d'années si il le fallait en Terre du Milieu, puis ils partiraient. Cette pensée gonfla sa poitrine d'un singulier espoir, et il dirigea ses pas discrets vers le bateau qui les avaient ramené ici. Le capitaine, Ëarnil, avait fait des prouesses sur la route du retour, il était clair que Círdan n'avait pas donné à Gandalf le pire de ses sujets pour lui venir en aide. Les avaries avaient été réparées en un rien de temps, et le mat brisé s'élevait à présent, telle une lame d'agent, traçant une ligne blanche qui fendait les cieux. Il vit Dís qui montait la garde, ses longs cheveux tressés étaient enroulés de façon sophistiquée, et elle paraissait moins sauvage que quand ils l'avaient trouvé dans le désert. Elle n'était pas habillé en robe, mais dans une tunique presque similaire à celle que portait Gimli quelque fois, quand il déniait délaisser ses habits de guerrier. Le bateau leur avait été offert, vu qu'ils n'avaient nulle par où aller. Une embarcation riche et fastueuse, bien loin du soleil cuisant du Harad. Les anciens esclaves avaient du mal à se faire à l'humidité et au froid. Ils restaient la plupart du temps sagement à l'intérieur, cela soulevait beaucoup de suspicion de la part des elfes. Ce qui était compréhensible. Les uns comme les autres, n'avaient jamais vu des gens de leurs races respectives. Ikiteng s'était mis à apprendre la langue commune avec sagacité et intelligence, et en quelques semaines, il parlait très convenablement. Les jumelles aussi avaient réussi à s'en sortir, et Legolas soupçonna que leur attachement envers les héritiers d'Elrond avait été un facteur de motivation indéniable. Elles avaient eu beaucoup de peine en les voyant partir. Heureusement, Elrond ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se tramait. Il avait eu tellement à faire avec Elen, qu'il était inutile de lui porter plus de soucis. Legolas conduisit ses pas souples sur le ponton, et avec un radieux sourire il salua poliment la naine.

« Ça fait rud'ment plaisir de vous voir Prince Legolas ! Comment va notre princesse ? ! »

Cela lui faisait toujours étrange quand elle l'appelait ainsi. Au-delà du terme très affectueux que Dís formulait en ces instants, il révélait également une autre réalité, qui était elle plus fâcheuse. En effet, elle était réellement princesse. Héritière d'un royaume antique, tombé en déchéance, mené par la plus grande souveraine que le Harad ait jamais connu. Elle était légitimement à la tête de ce domaine, de cette île, et par extension, tout ce qui lui était encore rattaché. N'avaient-ils pas vu le site où sa mémoire était encore vivace et respectée ? Legolas fronça les sourcils, de cela aussi il faudrait parler, tôt ou tard. Voudrait-elle honorer cet atavisme qui la reliait à tout ceci ?

« Et bien ! En voilà une mine sombre en cette délicieuse journée qui s'annonce mon ami ! la voix rauque de Gimli s'éleva alors qu'il rejoignait le ponton où était sa compagne. Il vint prendre l'elfe dans les bras, et lui donnant une bonne bourrade amicale, il continua, comment va notre reine aujourd'hui ?

\- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi Gimli s'il te plaît. Je crains qu'elle ne te tranche la tête si tu as le malheur de faire allusion à cela devant elle !.

\- Bah elle est reine, ou princesse, ou ce que tu veux ! Mais elle l'est, point ! Que ça lui plaise ou non ! » Renchérit Gimli réaliste.

La mine claire de Legolas s'assombrit, il savait à quel point son ami avait raison. Le nain vint trouver Dís, et lui colla un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, qui scia un instant l'elfe. Jamais il ne l'avait vu utiliser ce genre d'élan affectif. Devant les yeux ronds comme un merlan frit que leur donnait leur ami, Dís balança sans forme « Oups on vous l'a pas dit ! Mais on va s'marier lui et moi ! ». Legolas crut qu'il allait avaler de travers à cette annonce. Toussotant un peu, il se racla la gorge et posant un regard plein de malice à son ami, il déclara :

« Cachottier ! Tu aurais pu m'en faire part avant !

\- Et quand ?! J'te signale que l'on s'est à peine vu dernièrement. Puis ça nous a pris un peu comme ça !

\- En même temps, cela semblait logique, dit Legolas avec un sourire quelque peu amusé. Et pour répondre à vos questions, Elenluinë se remet progressivement. Elle souffre beaucoup je ne le cache pas, mais je l'ai déjà surprise à vouloir marcher dans sa chambre, sans assistance.

\- Ça m'étonne pas d'elle ça ! S'exclama Dís avec un petit rire. Cet'fille a plus de courage que beaucoup d'hommes que j'ai pu rencontrer ! Si elle avait été avec moi lors de ma capture, on s'les aurait fait sans soucis ces saletés d'orques !

\- Sa ténacité est un bienfait Legolas, il vaut mieux cela que l'inverse, expliqua Gimli qui voyait les expressions soucieuses qui envahissaient le visage de son bel ami. Si ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit est vrai, il faut qu'elle se donne un but !

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Legolas aux Nains qui se tenaient à présent côtes à côtes, donnant l'image d'un couple des plus charmant.

\- Je n'ai nulle par où aller, et je refuse de laisser mes compagnons d'infortune seuls ! Sans parler d'Elen ! J'veux pas la délaisser !

\- Elle n'est pas abandonnée, Dís exprima Legolas d'un ton doux. Et il va falloir qu'elle vienne avec moi quelques temps, nous avons des choses à régler.

\- Où elle va nous irons !

\- Même chez le Roi Thranduil ?! »

Les deux nains toussèrent fortement à l'annonce de ce nom, et Legolas eut un petit rire en voyant leur mines déconfites.

« Non ! Non et non ! Sa majesté peut bien aller se faire voir ailleurs ! Hors de question que j'place mon séant là-bas ! S'exclama Dís vertement.

\- Pourtant c'est là-bas qu'Elen doit aller … expliqua posément Legolas avec amabilité.

\- Que nous proposes-tu Legolas ? Gimli se doutait que l'elfe avait déjà songé à tout ceci.

\- Le Seigneur Círdan, dans sa grande bonté, nous a offert de quoi naviguer. Elen ne pourra pas chevaucher des lustres, son état ne le permet pas. Nous allons redescendre le long des côtes de la Belegaer, puis nous remonterons l'Anduin jusqu'à Osgiliath. De là-bas nous prendrons des embarcations plus petites, et nous remonterons jusque l'ancienne route de commerce qui traverse l'ancien Mirkwood.

\- Et les Chutes de Rauros ? Demanda Gimli soucieux.

\- Nous devrons voyager entre terre et cours d'eau. Je ne souhaite pas lui infliger trop de chevauchées. Je sais qu'elle le fera si je le lui demande. Même si cela doit lui coûter les pires souffrances. Or, je veux qu'elle soit dans un état suffisant pour affronter mon père. »

Gimli siffla entre ses dents, exprimant son avis par ce simple bruit. Il se rembrunit, et l'on aurait pu croire qu'il se s'enfonçait sous son épaisse barbe et ses sourcils broussailleux. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il exprima avec un rictus méprisant:

« Je ne sais pas si cela est une bonne idée Legolas, ton père pourrait la jeter dans ses cachots sans état d'âme !

\- Alors il devra m'y jeter avec elle ! La voix de Legolas tonna presque, les figeant sur place. Encore une fois, les traits souverains de son père transparaissaient à travers lui.

\- Moi j'dis ! J'souhaite bien du courage à vot'paternel si il veut la dominer ! Dégoisa Dís avec un sourire narquois. J'suis pas certaine qu'elle apprécie ! Et vu c'qu'on connaît d'elle, ça promet !

\- Elle est tellement affaiblie …. la voix du prince s'éleva comme un murmure en disant cela. Toutes les appréhensions du monde se lisant sur son visage. Il se reprit et continua, le bateau est un endroit sûr où vous pourrez rester le temps de notre voyage, sauf bien évidemment, si vous souhaitez rejoindre les Montagnes Bleues qui sont justes à côtés. Ou même, Erebor.

\- Je reste avec les autres, informa Dís qui se campa dans une attitude fermée qui voulait tout dire.

\- Et pour la bête ? Demanda Gimli faisant référence à la panthère.

\- Elle devra venir avec nous, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle dévore quelqu'un sur les terres du Roi Elessar.

\- Nous pourrions l'enfermer et la garder à l'oeil, comme nous le faisons déjà … exposa Gimli.

\- Non, plus cet animal va resté enfermé, plus il va devenir dangereux. Au pire, Elen décidera de ce qu'elle veut en faire, après tout, c'est elle qui a un lien étrange avec cette bête. Je suis certain que si son esprit est toujours lié au sien, elle saura quelle décision prendre.

\- Alors soit, nous attendrons sur les terres du Gondor.

\- Je vais faire parvenir une lettre à Aragorn, lui exposant les faits. Il vous apportera paix et protection. De plus, le connaissant, il doit se faire un sang d'encre pour nous, et Elenluinë. Je vais tout lui expliquer.

\- Sage décision Legolas, affirma Gimli avec un sourire qui étira sa barbe.

\- Vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour déjeuner ?! Demanda aimablement Dís

\- Pourquoi pas ! »

Cette perspective lui fit plaisir, et l'elfe suivit ses deux amis Nains dans les suites du bateau. Ce qui mit une belle animation à bord, tous se retrouvant avec un plaisir non feint. Legolas prit un peu de temps pour soulager ses maussades pensées, ce qui lui fit énormément de bien. Il remercia encore une fois les Valar pour avoir un ami tel que Gimli à ses côtés. Ensuite il passa par les écuries des Havres Gris, où Vailima et Aramorë étaient soignés. L'un crème presque comme de l'écume, l'autre noir comme la nuit. Ce contraste saisissant le fit pensé à lui et sa bien-aimée. Il leur donna quelques pommes, puis il s'en retourna aux appartements d'Elen. Le soleil était haut à présent, et elle devait être éveillée depuis un moment.

* * *

Son air enjoué alors qu'il gravissait agilement les marches pour rejoindre le bâtiment où elle logeait fondit littéralement quand il entendit un raffut de tous les diables s'élever de l'intérieur. Il pressa le pas, entendant des cris de colère, des protestations, et apparemment, une bonne dose de vaisselle ou de décors balancés sur le sol. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva devant un véritable champs de bataille. Les deux servantes elfiques étaient dans un coin, essayant de la raisonner d'une voix ferme, et Elen était de l'autre côté, près de son lit, tenant faiblement sur sa jambe valide.

« Mais laissez-moi en paix par les Valar ! Je ne suis pas une poupée ! »

Legolas visa rapidement les cheveux à moitié tressés, à l'aspect actuellement hirsute, qui encadraient son visage rouge d'indignation. Il comprit vite le sujet de cette altercation. Les servantes, blondes tout comme lui, le regardèrent avec un air désespéré, qui le fit sourire. Elles l'implorèrent du regard, pendant que l'une disait :

« Seigneur Legolas, pouvez-vous dire à cette femme qu'il faut qu'elle ait une tenue convenable en ces lieux ! C'est un véritable Balrog !Le Seigneur Círdan n'aime pas voir une dame se comportant comme un homme chez lui !

\- Ha ? Il vous l'a dit lui-même ? » Questionna pertinemment Legolas en refrénant un sourire.

La belle blonde resta sans voix, ne sachant que répondre. L'autre vint à son secours :

« Soyez compréhensif. Maître Círdan est un puissant Seigneur, elle ne peut vaquer comme une souillon, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour elle !

\- Une souillon ?! UNE SOUILLON ?! S'emporta Elen qui vit réellement rouge. Elle s'approcha d'elles avec un air menaçant, et ce malgré sa boiterie. Je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler ainsi ! Est-ce que je porte jugement sur vos beaux habits et vos cheveux soyeux ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas sale qui plus est !

\- Oui, et ce, grâce aux soins que nous vous prodiguons ! Lança une des elfes sans se démonter.

\- Mais j'vais la tuer sérieux ! S'écria Elen blessée. Je ne suis pas passée par où je suis passée pour me laisser insulter de la sorte ! Si ça vous gêne tant que ça sortez et disparaissez ! Je peux subvenir moi-même à mes besoins à présent ! OUSTE ! »

Elle planta un bras et un index tendus vers la porte ouverte, exprimant clairement son souhait, et les deux femmes elfes sortirent en protestant, indignées par son comportement. Legolas les suivit du regard, son amusement néanmoins fut teinté d'inquiétude, il n'était pas bon qu'elle s'agite ainsi. Il referma la porte, et quand il tourna son attention vers Elen son coeur se serra. Elle était figée dans la chambre, le visage rouge de colère, mais ses traits crispés démontraient les maux qui la rongeaient. Elle respira à fond, et claudiquant fermement elle alla ramasser les affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Legolas vint l'aider, sans un mot. Elle eut un gémissement étouffé quand elle se redressa, une carafe en argent dans la main, et il l'entendit pleurer. Elle était légèrement penchée sur la table qu'elle avait relevé, et où elle avait posé l'objet. Ses cheveux cascadaient dans le vide, camouflant son visage, et il vit ses épaules se secouer de manière caractéristique. Il s'approcha lentement, et posa ses mains sur ces dernières. Elle fit un mouvement pour se dégager qui le heurta.

« Elen … sa voix était presque suppliante.

\- Non Legolas …. j'en ai assez. Je suis fatiguée de rester enfermée ici, fatiguée de me sentir si amoindrie. Je … je ne peux même plus monter à cheval …. » sa voix se brisa, et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Il savait ce que monter Vailima représentait pour elle. C'était le symbole de sa liberté, de son impétuosité, et en un sens, de sa force. « Je ne peux plus boire le vent ... » son murmure déchira le coeur du prince, et outrepassant le fossé qu'elle instaurait entre elle et lui, il vint derrière elle et la serra tendrement. Elle tenta à nouveau de se soustraire à cela, mais il renforça son étreinte. Il la sentit appuyer sur ses avant-bras, aller contre sa volonté, mais il ne lâcherait rien. Il la retourna vivement, ce qui la fit haleter sous l'effort que ça lui demandait. Elle ne tenait presque pas debout, sa jambe valide tremblait sous le poids de son corps. L'autre ne reposait que sur la pointe de son pied posé. Ses cheveux barraient son visage de manière désordonnée, ses yeux noirs étaient animés par des flammes mêlant frustration et tristesse. Les éclats bleus, brasillaient faiblement, et ses joues rouges soulignaient son regard implacable.

« Lâche-moi ! Ragea-t-elle presque. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me tiennes de la sorte ! Je peux tenir debout seule !

\- Non .. je ne te lâcherai pas Tingylia.

\- Mais laissez-moi à la fin ! Cessez de croire que je sois obligée d'être épaulée tout le temps !

\- Elen, arrêtes de te débattre tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas aussi forte que moi, alors cesse cela de suite, fit Legolas dans un timbre très sérieux et presque autoritaire.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends à la fin ?!

\- Laisse-moi deviner … ton futur époux ? » lâcha-t-il à la limite d'exploser, sa patience étant mise à rude épreuve. Il avait mis tant de temps à l'apprivoiser, il ne voulait pas voir tous ses efforts réduits à néant. Cette simple pensée le paralysait même de peur. Or, connaissant ses instincts sauvages, cette épreuve risquait plus de la replonger dans ses ombres, qu'autre chose. Il fallait qu'il jugule cette descente aux enfers avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de dégâts. Il entendait son coeur battre avec vigueur dans sa poitrine, sa respiration saccadée telle celui d'un animal pris aux pièges. L'éclat de son regard brillait avec cette cruelle lueur, qui témoignait de ce désir de liberté qui se débattait en elle. Dans ces moments-là, la perdre, était une option si vive, qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose. La retenir.

« Futur époux hein .. finit-elle par dire avec un rictus trahissant son désarrois. Époux de quoi ? Je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même …. et je … je ne le supporte plus ... » des larmes acides roulèrent sur ses joues, noyant ses prunelles féroces.

Alors qu'elle essayait une nouvelle fois de se soustraire à ses bras, il vint l'embrasser. Encadrant son visage de ses mains, il vint la maintenir dans l'étau délicat de sa passion. Car oui, il brûlait littéralement. Et ce mal lancinant qui perforait son corps, le mordait des pieds à la tête, éveillant chez lui un désir de possession qu'il s'ignorait. Le côté instinctif des Elfes Sylvains surgissant avec impétuosité dans ses gestes et son âme. Certains Eldar disaient que cela était une malédiction que son peuple avait contracté, pour avoir donné plus d'amour et de respect à la Nature, qu'à leurs Dieux.

Elle voulait se dégager, se sortir de cet espace confiné qu'il lui imposait. Il changeait, cette aventure le transformait peu à peu. Et elle se doutait que les sentiments qui affluaient en lui, étaient la source de cette métamorphose. Lui si doux, si délicat dans ses attentions, prenait en vigueur, en gravité. Tandis qu'il approfondissait son baiser, elle put lire dans ses pupilles dilatées par le désir, que les voeux qu'il avait formulé, avait indéniablement enclenché un processus qu'elle ignorait. Elle se sentait si hideuse, qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, fuir. Encore. Avant elle avait au moins la robustesse et la santé pour se défendre, à présent, elle ne valait rien, pourquoi perdre son temps avec elle ?

Il noya ses obscurs raisonnements lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le grain de sa peau, les faisant glisser le long de sa gorge. La géhenne de sa blessure, et la fièvre du poison, se mêlèrent aux désirs palpitants qui naissaient aux creux de ses reins. L'ardeur des gestes du prince était nouvelle. C'était comme si sa virilité millénaire s'exprimait au grand jour pour la première fois. Il ne fallait jamais oublier qu'il était un guerrier, et ce, malgré son apparence charmante, son esprit fin, et ses gestes élégants. Elle sentit ses muscles la comprimer avec une telle intensité, qu'elle crut qu'il allait la briser.

« Tu es à moi maintenant Tingylia … pour le meilleur, et pour le pire. Que cela ne déserte jamais ton esprit retord. Encore plus depuis que tu m'as dit oui …. sa voix était rauque d'impatience. Et je vais te démontrer que tout ceci, ne change absolument rien pour moi. »

Cette scène avait prouvé à Legolas qu'elle avait recouvré assez d'énergie pour mener un combat, aussi petit soit-il, il en profiterait donc pour étouffer dans l'oeuf ses replis défensifs. Il ne nota que maintenant qu'elle portait une simple robe d'intérieur, dans un bleu azuré qui se mariait aux étoiles de son regard. Masquant à peine les courbes austères mais harmonieuses de son anatomie. Elle était magnifique dans ces atours. Elle, toujours en train de se camoufler sous des habits masculins, aurait pu faire tourner la tête de beaucoup d'hommes si elle avait fait l'effort d'accepter sa féminité. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car elle était avec lui à présent, et personne d'autre. Il la mena sur le lit, et la bascula avec des gestes mêlant calme et ferveur un magnifique contraste que les elfes maniaient à la perfection. Elle eut un léger glapissement quand il remonta le bas de sa robe, touchant les bandages qui couvraient sa blessure, et il se calma un peu. Mais cette pause fut de courte durée, il la pressa contre le matelas, et son regard s'ancra dans ses yeux sombres qui le défiaient presque. Il ne put dissimuler le plaisir que cela lui procura quand il la vit abdiquer peu à peu sous ses caresses, ses attentions sulfureuses. Ils ne prirent presque pas le temps de se dévêtir totalement. Elle ne pouvait nier le brasier qu'il allumait en elle, surtout quand ils se jaugeaient ainsi. L'amour se mêlant à la colère, le désir à une certaine domination. Un sourire vainqueur s'afficha sur ses traits fins quand il la mena au cime de leur jouissance commune, et qu'elle étouffa son râle dans les draps froissés qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Tandis qu'il déposait en elle ses hommages en de fines éclaboussures, il ne put que la serrer contre lui, souhaitant pouvoir fondre cet instant à jamais dans chaque cellule de son être.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle, lui, comprimant son corps svelte sous ses muscles tendus, elle, essayant de se remettre de l'ivresse qui venait de la faucher. Des étoiles blanches dansaient devant ses yeux, et elle eut un petit rire, qui le surprit. Voyant son air perplexe, elle vint lui caresser la joue tendrement, et murmura trois mots qui le firent fondre. Il avait remarqué que plus ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre, plus le plaisir qu'ils en ressentaient été puissant. D'avantage même, depuis qu'il savait qu'elle serait définitivement sienne. D'ailleurs, rien que cette pensée renouvela son ardeur.

« L'acte juste pour la procréation hein ? Tu parles ! Fit soudainement Elen en étudiant la mine de chat satisfait qu'il arborait.

\- Je t'avais dit que nous éprouvions du plaisir pendant l'acte …

\- Moui … c'est vrai. Et vu ton regard brillant, je gage que le plaisir était à la hauteur ..

\- Ho oui … c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. » dit-il en venant lui embrasser le bout du nez.

Elle eut un sourire aussi éclatant que le soleil, et il fut heureux de le voir. La vie semblait vouloir reprendre ses droits chez elle. Ce qui éloignerait sûrement le danger qui planait sur son devenir. Acharniel ne pourrait jamais franchir cette barrière.

« Et je te jure que si pour te sauver je dois te faire l'amour tout le temps, je me sacrifie sans hésiter ! »

Elle eut un petit rire qui résonna agréablement dans son diaphragme, et Legolas tressaillit de contentement. Elle caressait ses cheveux blonds du bout de ses doigts, ils ne s'étaient pas encore séparés, leur corps soudés l'un à l'autre dans une amoureux enlacement.

« Ton altruisme te perdra mon amour ! » fit-elle alors avec un petit rire.

Il tiqua à ce mot, elle n'avait jamais usé de qualificatif aussi tendre à son égard. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle eut un regard gêné, qui dévia légèrement sur la chevelure diaphane du prince. Il lui serra la main, et chuchota « J'aime … continue à m'appeler ainsi autant que tu le souhaites Tingylia ... »

Elle posa un index, scellant ses lèvres, et répondit :

« Il ne faut pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes.

\- Avec toi ? Je crois qu'il y a longtemps que j'ai oublié la notion de bonne habitude surtout ! Tu es .. comment dire … un vent frais dans une jour d'été. Ébouriffant et renversant, indéniablement vivifiant et apprécié. Tu es la chose la plus dangereuse et la plus délectable qui me soit arrivée. Mon indomptable amie … ma cruelle femme, qui emprisonne mon coeur avec les mêmes griffes que cette panthère qui te suit. Et tu sais quoi ? J'adore ..

\- Tu es fou ..

\- Alors cela veut dire que la folie est contagieuse. Aller ! Dit-il soudainement en se séparant d'elle laissant l'air frais ambiant mordre sa peau. Círdan voudra sûrement te voir aujourd'hui, surtout après le coup d'éclat que tu viens de faire. Prépare-toi …

\- Et je dois m'habiller comment ?

\- Comme tu le souhaites …. mais si tu le veux … je tresserai tes cheveux ... » lâcha-t-il amusé en se relevant lentement, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à cette boutade. Pourtant, il en était certain, malgré la cicatrice sur son visage, elle serait magnifique, coiffée et habillée comme une grande dame. Et bien qu'il ressentait une haine affreuse concernant Acharniel, jamais il ne pourrait oublier la magnificence qu'elle dégageait. Elen accepta avec grâce qu'il l'aide à rejoindre sa salle de bains, et ils partagèrent de doux moments intimes pendant une toilette qui dura plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait due. Et leur rire se maria aux murmures des eaux.

* * *

La pièce ronde était directement éclairée par le soleil, dominant les Havres, la salle du conseil était épurée, même si tout était fait pour le confort. La table blanche, ouvragée avec finesse par les charpentiers, avait un pied noueux, formant une colonne de racines entremêlées, et sur le plateau se tenait une magnifique rose des vents sculptée. Des gemmes blanches et bleues étaient alignées sur les bords des branches. Les arches arrondies laissaient passer un flot de lumière impressionnant, le plafond voûté retenait des tentures brodées avec finesse, toutes de bleus et d'argent, représentant la mer. Elen vit la représentation d'un dragon, et elle frissonna d'effroi. Il n'y avait pas de cheminée, pourtant il faisait très bon. En plus de la situation exceptionnelle de la bâtisse, Legolas lui apprit que les elfes Teleri avaient mis en place un système de chauffage intra muros, fait de canalisations et d'eau chaude. Il y avait d'immenses chaufferies dans les sous-sols, et c'est de là que provenait le chauffage. En y repensant, il était vrai qu'Elen n'avait pas vu de cheminée dans sa chambre. Elle était tout simplement fascinée par cette technologie elfique, qui en total respect avec la nature, permettait d'avoir tout le confort imaginable. Elle pensa que ce genre de procédé serait louable au Rohan, vu le froid qui l'y régnait en hiver.

Ils étaient tous réunis, enfin tous, c'était peu en fait. Elrond, Legolas, Círdan et elle-même. Elle s'était vêtue avec ses affaires de voyage, mais elle avait relevé ses cheveux avec un lien en cuir, libérant ainsi son visage. Elle fit taire d'un simple regard noir, les chuchotements curieux de ceux qui s'attardaient sur sa cicatrice. Legolas nota à quel point elle fut souveraine d'ailleurs en cet instant. Le visage fermé, le menton relevé dans un port altier parfaitement aristocratique. Même le fait qu'elle boitille passait en second plan. Elle se tenait vaillamment sur une canne, faite en bouleau, elle était nervurée de façon fort esthétique, et au sommet, Círdan avait fait gravé un félin s'enroulant sur la longueur, tête en avant, dans une posture attentive, et non pas agressive comme elle l'avait sur l'épée d'or qu'elle avait rapporté de l'île. Elle se doutait que c'était fait exprès, car dans son état, vu qu'elle ne pouvait se battre, il faudrait qu'elle soit vigilante, et concentrée sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce vieil elfe lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle donnait des petits coups d'oeil dans sa direction tandis qu'il finissait de remplir un papier. Si pale, qu'il semblait se fondre dans ce décor quasi virginal. Il finit en signa dans un geste fluide, tellement précis et léger, qu'elle n'entendit même pas la plume gratter la surface du parchemin. Il le donna à un de ses serviteurs et celui-ci sortit prestement, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil en sa direction. Les Elfes étaient suspicieux de nature, et elle savait qu'elle faisait plus que « pas à sa place » ici. Círdan joignit ses mains sur le dessus de la table, et il remarqua l'attitude nerveuse qu'Elen affichait. Il eut un sourire chaleureux, et posant ses yeux bleu profond sur elle, il déclara :

« J'aurais voulu vous voir avant, mais mes responsabilités me prennent beaucoup.

\- Ne vous excusez pas Seigneur Círdan, vous faites déjà tellement pour moi. Chose que je n'arrive d'ailleurs pas à m'expliquer …

\- Je paye une dette vieille de près de trois milles ans, Elenluinë …. » la voix profonde de l'elfe résonna dans un timbre très suave.

Ils braquèrent tous les yeux sur lui, plus que surpris. Les yeux de Círdan se plissèrent sous l'amusement que cela lui inspirait.

« Elanor a fait quelque chose pour moi à cette époque. Elle a sauvé certains êtres qui m'étaient chers, ses pouvoirs de guérison étaient immenses ….

\- Je croyais que mes pouvoirs n'étaient que mauvaises choses ….

\- Non Elen, n'oublies pas que tu as soigné Elrohir alors qu'il aurait dû quitter ce monde, objecta aimablement Elrond.

\- Et la gemme t'as sauvé la vie dans le désert … rappela Legolas, il vit les sourcils d'Elenluinë se froncer, évidemment, elle ne pouvait s'en souvenir, même si il le lui avait dit, cela restait très abstrait pour elle.

\- Je ne vois que le côté mortifère de mes capacités …. avoua Elen d'une petite voix.

\- En fait, elles sont comme les choses qui régissent l'Univers, ni bonnes, ni mauvaises, juste animées par les intentions de leur porteur. Votre gemme, qui accentue vos capacités en vous octroyant la mémoire de celles qui furent, voyage également leurs souvenirs, leur essence, une partie de ce qu'elles étaient. Les unes ont été le bonheur et l'amour, les autres, la violence et le chaos. Vous serez seule juge de ce que vous voudrez lui transmettre …

\- Je pense, Seigneur Círdan, que malheureusement je ne vais pas pouvoir lui transmettre grand chose. Après des millénaires d'existence, j'ai réussi a abîmé l'héritage de mes mères.

\- Il est ce que tu es .. Elenluinë … déclara doucereusement Elrond. Elle fixa son attention sur lui. Comme a expliqué si sagement dit Círdan, soigne-la et tu te soignera toi-même. »

Elen sortit le médaillon de dessous ses vêtements, et plongeant son regard dans l'azur épuré qui se reflétait dans ses yeux, elle eut un pale sourire. Elle caressa la surface avec son pouce droit, et fit songeuse :

« Je devrai retourner à Tol Dîrhîn, et placer la pierre dans le temple. En espérant qu'elle ouvre le passage, même ainsi.

\- Je voulais vous parler de cela également, fit Círdan calmement. Après avoir étudié votre périple et votre vie grâce aux rapports des Seigneurs Elrond et Legolas, quelque chose me trouble, même si cela est d'une logique implacable. »

Elen déglutit avec effort, les yeux du souverain étaient sombres tout d'un coup, et les traits de son visage s'étaient fermés soudainement. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais ceci fit s'emballer son coeur dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentit très agitée.

« Vous êtes tombée dans un piège Elen … depuis le début Acharniel tire les ficelles.

\- Quoi ? Fit vivement Elen abasourdie par cette annonce.

\- Le médaillon, d'après ce que j'en comprends, fonctionne comme des archives spirituelles. Une matrice où la magie de vos ancêtres se cumule, et se renforce. Elanor, a créé une chose réellement étonnante ! Je pense que dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, cette pierre pourra même avoir une conscience propre, cela me fascine autant que cela m'emplit d'épouvante. Les artefacts de ce style choisissent leur camps d'eux-mêmes. Tout comme l'Anneau de Pouvoir, plus ils vieillissent, plus ils influent leur porteur. Mais passons, nous n'en sommes réellement pas là aujourd'hui. Non, ce qui me chagrine, c'est que ce recueil minéral, peut être façonné, modulé, et seuls les esprits peuvent travaillés dessus. Acharniel, avait un pouvoir si immense qu'elle en a oscillé et tordu le temps, et je crains, qu'elle fusse assez puissante pour manier la gemme à distance. Ainsi, la carte découverte par vous-même et Gandalf, n'était qu'un subterfuge pour vous conduire à Elle. Je ne crois pas qu'Elanor vous aurez conduit là-bas, car Acharniel est la troisième. Elle n'a pu survivre jusque là …

\- Acharniel l'a bien fait … objecta Elenluinë dont le visage encore un peu creusé semblait virer au gris peu à peu. Je .. je suis certaine de l'avoir entendu sur cette île ….

\- Sa mémoire peut-être, mais pas une pensée actuelle.

\- Je .. si .. j'en ai la conviction … essaya de se défendre Elenluinë, parfaitement convaincue de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Mais, si je comprends bien, Acharniel voulait réellement que je la rejoigne …

\- Oui, elle voulait que tu règnes à ses côtés, et que tu lui redonnes le médaillon pour sûrement retrouver le point d'origine. Car je suis à présent certain, que c'est réellement cela que vous deviez chercher, et non pas cette île maudite ! Évoqua Elrond, dont une sourde colère modulait le timbre. Il vit le regard d'Elen, et lui faisant un sourire il déclara, ce n'est pas contre toi que j'en ai, mais contre elle. Se servir de toi, après tout ce que tu as vécu ! Après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir … si j'avais pu, je l'aurai décapité moi-même ! Cependant, de cela aussi, je crains qu'elle ne l'ait voulu .. car refusant de te joindre à elle, elle a du sûrement voir qu'il serait plus judicieux de te posséder autrement. Tu as des connaissances haut placées, Elen. Le fils de Thranduil, les miens, le Roi Elessar …. vois-tu où je veux en venir …. ? »

Elen se décomposa de suite, tremblante, elle remit le joyau sous son couvert de tissu, et la bouche terriblement sèche d'un seul coup, elle balbutia :

« Par Melkor ! Si .. si elle arrivait à me posséder … avec la voix de commandement elle ….

\- Oui mon enfant, elle dominerait toutes les têtes couronnées vivantes sur Arda …. » termina Círdan qui eut un étrange frisson à cet énoncé.

Elen se mit la main devant la bouche, une affreuse nausée venant l'étreindre. Regardant Elrond elle fit en explosant en larmes :

« J'aurais dû .. comme vous l'aviez préconisé … épouser un roturier du Rohan, et rester bien sagement dans mes écuries …. »

Ses pleurs devenaient incontrôlables, elle se sentit submergée par une tristesse si insondable que son corps sembla se détacher de son esprit, elle glissait. Le sang dans ses veines se mit à bouillonner atrocement, mettant ses nerfs à vif, donnant des élancements insoutenables dans tous son corps. Attrapant vivement le rebords de la table, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Legolas, et il y put y lire la plus grand peur qui soit. Des perles de sueur roulèrent sur ses tempes, et elle bascula, coulant sur sa chaise, tandis que ses yeux se fixaient sur un point invisible. Elrond se leva vivement, venant à ses côtés. Il l'attrapa fermement et la coucha sur le sol, essayant de la maintenir au mieux. Il regarda Legolas et lui demanda :

« A-t-elle prit son traitement aujourd'hui ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas … elle a du croire qu'elle allait assez bien pour passer outre.

\- Allez le chercher Legolas ! Hâtez-vous ! »

Elrond prit une des mains de la femme allongée qui ne cessait de trembler violemment. La gemme émit un éclair bleu puissant, Círdan vint vers eux et un souffle froid mordit l'échine des deux elfes. La voix désincarnée d'Acharniel s'éleva, chuintante comme le sifflement d'un serpent. « A ce que je vois tous ne sont pas dénués de cervelle ... ». La lueur bleue forma une silhouette avortée, qui n'était guère qu'une sphère de brume. Un rire caverneux se répandit contre les murs. « Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour la protéger par les sortilèges communs aux elfes … votre race n'a plus sa place dans ce monde. Et vous partirez tous, la laissant en mon pouvoir … un an, deux ans, cents ans … pour moi cela n'a plus d'importance. Elle vivra … et je la prendrais …

\- SILENCE ! La voix de Círdan rugit comme un coup de tonnerre. Nulle âme ne se faufile ainsi chez moi sans y être invitée ! Bacchanale ! Engeance de démon ! Comment peux-tu à ce point renier celles qui t'ont faites ! Renier l'essence même de ta descendance ! Retourne dans les ombres Harpie de Melkor ! La lumière de Valinor sembla envahir la pièce d'une clarté si pure et si puissante, qu'elle rivalisa avec le soleil lui-même. Círdan posa la main sur le front transpirant d'Elen, et il ajouta là où elle va bientôt partir, je te souhaite bien du courage sale traîtresse à ton sang si tu te mets à défier le maître des lieux ! »

Il y eut un cri sordide tandis que la forme vaporeuse se tordait dans l'espace, pour au final réintégrer la pierre dans un étrange bruit de sucions. Essouflé, Círdan se releva, et Elrond attendait patiemment que sa protégée retrouve ses esprits.

« Les Sindar ! C'est de cela que vous parlez Círdan, n'est-ce pas ? … Voilà pourquoi Lelya l'a amené là-bas. Le pouvoir de Melian a su se perpétuer à travers les arbres d'Arda, même affaibli. Les forêts se le sont transmis. Cette magie commune aux Eldar, qui a su perdurer en Galadriel, Celeborn et Thranduil, l'active. Cela brouille le pouvoir d'Acharniel. Et je n'arrive pas à saisir pour quoi ! Pesta Elrond.

\- Parce qu'il concorde avec la Nature, la materia prima de notre univers. Un élément qui est à la base de toutes les puissances de ce monde. Plus instinctif que l'esprit machiavélique de cet ectoplasme maudit. La Nature naît et se nourrit de cela. L'énergie des forêts, des arbres millénaires, peut contrecarrer son ascendant … du moins … pour un temps … Lelya a été en paix pendant de très nombreuses décennies, je ne m'explique seulement pas son départ soudain, qui fut la cause de sa mort peu de temps après. Thranduil est peut-être ce qu'il est, mais la nature des Elfes Sylvains, ou leur malédiction comme certains osent l'appeler, lui donne la possibilité de protéger les siens, une force qui s'apparente à de la rage, ou de la folie. Qui n'est autre que le côté le plus affilié à la nature elle-même. Il n'y a pas d'horreur ou d'injustice, la nature prend et donne, la loi du plus fort en sorte. Elle est aussi faite de passions et de sentiments très instinctifs. Les Elfes en connexion directe avec cette nature profonde, ont la capacité de moduler certaines magies. Je vous le dis Elrond, à part ça, qu'est-ce qui pourrait museler une telle chose ?

\- Legolas …. s'exclama Elrond ayant un éclair de lucidité qui traversa son esprit quelque peu chaotique en cet instant.

\- Oui Elrond … oui … il n'y a jamais de hasard mon ami ... » affirma Círdan en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule du semi-elfe.

La porte s'ouvrit justement à ce moment précis, et Legolas tenait la fiole dans sa main, la mine ravagée par l'inquiétude. Il s'avança d'un pas ample vers Elrond et Elen, puis il s'agenouilla à côté du corps de sa bien-aimée. Elle avait le visage figé, sans expression, le regard fixe rivé sur le plafond. Son corps avait l'air d'être si raide, qu'elle semblait morte. Elrond prit la fiole, et la pencha sur ses lèvres entrouverte. Il eut une moue étrange et déclara « Aidez-moi Legolas ». Le prince fit une grimace sous la douleur qui l'assaillait, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait suivre. Et il ne le supportait pas. Elle hurla une fois que le liquide commença à faire son office. Elle fut prit de spasmes violents, s'arc-boutant brutalement, divagant dans une langue qui leur était inconnue. Celle d'Acharniel et des terres du Harad. Elle luttait contre le poison, et de ce fait, contre la possession que la Reine exerçait sur elle. Legolas et Elrond la maintinrent au sol avec force, et ils soupirèrent de soulagement quand elle redevint inerte entre leurs bras. Elrond croisa le regard de Legolas, et il murmura, la voix déchirée par la peine « Il vous faudra plus que croire Legolas … beaucoup plus …. ». Le prince déglutit avec effort, ces épreuves le heurtaient de plus en plus, minant sa lumière comme un rat grignoterait les dernières vivres d'un naufragé. Et ce n'est qu'en cet instant, qu'il comprit réellement, pour quelles raisons son père était devenu ainsi. Elen aspira une grande goulée d'air, comme une noyée refaisant surface, et gémissant, elle se mit en position fœtale sur le tapis trônant sous la table du conseil. Elle grelottait affreusement, et ils savaient que tout cela allait passer, une histoire de quelques minutes tout au plus. Quand elle reprit conscience, Círdan était à nouveau assis, Elrond était toujours à ses côtés, et sa tête reposait sur les cuisses de Legolas. Une larme roula sur l'arrête de son nez, et elle chuchota :

« Elrond … je ne sais si je pourrais supporter tout ceci bien longtemps …. »

Ce dernier eut une boule brûlante qui lui comprima l'œsophage et la poitrine. Il le savait, il se doutait que ces combats devaient l'amenuiser atrocement. Pour cela qu'il avait tant d'espoirs en Legolas. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle affronte ces épreuves seules. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, lui offrant un regard oblique dans ses cernes qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Il la vit serrer les poings, et elle lui demanda de se rapprocher. Quand son oreille effleura ses lèvres, elle lui murmura quelque chose que lui seul put entendre. Il se releva vivement comme si elle l'avait frappé, et hurlant presque il répondit à son message « Hors de question tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Tu as intérêt à tenir, et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ça. »

Son visage livide démontrait le trouble monstrueux qui l'habitait. Il vacilla presque quand il se tourna pour aller se rasseoir. Une fois installé, il essaya de reprendre contenance, cadençant sa respiration au mieux pour calmer les battements furieux de son coeur. Elen serra les dents, touchée par ce refus dit avec telle véhémence, puis elle trouva la force de se relever. D'un geste tendre, elle repoussa Legolas, elle voulait y arriver seule. Lentement, elle revint s'asseoir, Legolas faisant de même.

« Je suis désolée Mes Seigneurs, c'était indépendant de ma volonté ... elle avait relevé le menton pour dire ces quelques mots, assumant totalement sa faiblesse, et pourtant, elle avait rarement eu autant de prestance.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Elenluinë, dit gentiment Círdan d'une voix grave et chaude qui la réconforta de suite. Mais il faut que vous preniez ce que je vous ai donné. C'est important. Et à présent, vous savez pour quelle raison …

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement en rivant son regard sur la table vide. »

Les elfes ne purent qu'être attendris malgré eux par son comportement. Animés d'une saine pitié qui se métamorphosait en quelque chose de plus puissant, l'attachement. Elle pensa à quelque chose, et calant son attention sur Elrond elle demanda :

« Pourquoi … pourquoi mes souvenirs sont si confus Seigneur Elrond ? Ils me reviennent par bribes, la plupart se rappellent à moi sans détail, juste de vagues impressions de déjà-vu, des réminiscences sans chronologie logique.

\- J'en suis la cause, avoua-t-il avec un légère grimace qui contracta ses nobles traits. J'ai oeuvré pour que tu vives une vie de fille d'Hommes Elenluinë … pour cela, je devais brouiller les pistes. J'ai horreur de l'admettre, mais ton traumatisme a aidé à cette manœuvre sur ton esprit. L'instinct de survie veut que l'on refoule les souvenirs douloureux, surtout quand ils ont cette ampleur. Nous avons le pouvoirs de lire les esprits, et les plus anciens, tels que moi, peuvent agir dessus avec le concours de quelques potions … il s'arrêta quand il vit les yeux noirs d'Elen s'embuer de nouveau. Il avait tellement répugné à le faire, mais lui avouer, était bien pire. Je ne pensais pas à mal …

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle avec un petit rictus cynique. Les elfes … vous ne pensez jamais à mal n'est-ce pas ? Elle se tut avant de trop parler. Elle sentit la main de Legolas étreindre la sienne sous la table, et elle resserra ses doigts dessus comme une désespérée. Il entrelaça directement ses phalanges avec les siennes dans un geste tellement tendre qu'elle faillit par pleurer de nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se reprenne !

\- Avez-vous besoin de mon assistance pour le bateau ? Où est-ce que vous sauriez le piloter ? Demanda Círdan

\- Moi je pourrais, fit Legolas, j'ai beaucoup appris ici.

\- Sentez-vous de le faire en solitaire ? Sa surprise se lut dans le timbre de sa voix. Il est grand …

\- Je sais, mais je ne vais pas vous amputer de vos meilleurs marins, tellement veulent repartir en Aman, nous n'allons pas les retenir pour nous.

\- Vous êtes sage Legolas, et doué d'une grand empathie, ce qui est fort rare, déclara Círdan avec un beau sourire. Cependant, je crois que tout de même, une personne ne rechignera pas à vous prêter main forte, même si pour cela il devra rester à quai de nombreuses semaines à Minas Tirith. Il prit un clochette qui était disposée derrière son siège, sur une beau bureau blanc, et il l'activa. Le tintement léger et agréable s'éleva avec la timidité d'un chant d'oiseau à l'aube. Un serviteur arriva et Círdan continua, fais mander Celduin ! »

Le serviteur disparut de suite après avoir fait un léger signe de tête, et ils attendirent en silence pendant quelques minutes. Il revint, accompagné d'un elfe qui semblait beaucoup plus âgé, du même âge peut-être que Círdan lui-même. Il avait les cheveux longs, blonds virant vraiment sur le blanc. Une barbe légère, qui témoignait de sa longue existence sur Arda. Ses yeux étaient aussi gris qu'une mer démontée en pleine tempête, et ces dernier se fixèrent sur Elen après avoir courtoisement salué leur suzerain. La respiration en suspens, Elen murmura, totalement saisie par cette apparition «**Aerandir ****»**. L'elfe eut un petit rire amusé à l'évocation de ce nom, et avec l'accord de Círdan il se présenta :

« Non, mais il fut mon frère. Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup. Alors, ainsi se tient devant moi la descendance de la défunte Núrnen, celle qui a éloigné mon frère bien-aimé des siens. »

Il y avait peut-être un soupçon de reproche dans sa voix, mais il n'y avait aucune animosité. Au contraire, il y avait dans les flammes magiques de son regard, un bonheur à peine dissimulé. Círdan

l'invita à s'approcher de la table du conseil, et il s'exécuta.

« Tu sais pour quelle raison je t'ai fait venir.

\- Oui Seigneur, et c'est avec joie que j'accepte cette tâche. En mémoire de celle qui a sauvé tant des nôtres … et bien évidemment, en celle de mon frère.

\- Très bien, vous vous entretiendrez en ce cas avec eux après, que vous mettiez au point tous les détails de votre périple. A présent, prince Legolas, je vous suggère d'envoyer la missive à votre père, lui disant qu'il aura une invitée. Dites juste que c'est une protégée d'Elrond et de Círdan, qui doit pourquelques temps trouver le couvert et la protection de la forêt. Ne dites rien de ses origines, de vos projets, juste ceci. Ne vous inquiétez pas, quand il va la voir, je suis sûr qu'il aura une grande, très grande surprise même. Et j'aimerai être là juste pour voir son visage à ce moment-là ! Fit Círdan avec un regard espiègle qui balaya ses ans en une fraction de seconde, lui donnant l'apparence du jeune elfe facétieux qu'il avait dû être au début du monde.

\- Très bien Seigneur Círdan.

\- Sur ce, le Seigneur Elrond va rejoindre Fondcombe, et vous partirez dès qu'Elen pourra convenablement marcher. Elle est déjà sur une très bonne voie. Même pas une semaine et je suis certain que vous galoperez presque !

\- Déjà si j'arrive à me défaire de cette stupide canne, j'en serai fort aise ! Lâcha-t-elle en donnant un regard dédaigneux vers l'objet qui était tombé au sol. »

Ils eurent un petit rire à cette exclamation, puis Elrond et Círdan se levèrent en même temps. Quand leur hôte lui passa à côté, Elen tendit une main leste vers lui, attrapant son bras. Tous retinrent leur respiration, car son geste, elle le savait, était hors cadre de bienséance. Círdan baissa sa tête pour la regarder, interrogateur.

« Je .. je sais que ce n'est pas convenable, mais je tenais à vous remercier, du fond du coeur Seigneur … pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi …. »

Legolas la regarda, attendri, elle en avait fait du chemin depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus. Círdan posa ses deux mains sur la sienne, et avec chaleur il lui répondit :

« Revenez-moi en vie ma chère, et nous serons quitte. Pensez à bien prendre votre traitement, vous lui devrait votre salut. Puis chose exceptionnelle, il lui caressa la joue qui arborait sa cicatrice, et avec tendresse il déclara invitez-mois le jour de vos noces Elenluinë, que je puisse voir la splendide reine que vous deviendrez ... ».

Elle déglutit avec effort, et devint rouge de gêne. Il la lâcha, un léger rire résonnant dans son puissant diaphragme, puis il sortit. Elrond vint à ses côtés, et là plus de protocole qui tienne, elle se leva, et de son bond avorté, elle se plaqua à lui et le serra si fort qu'il en fut surpris. Elle vint enfouir son visage sur son épaule, puis elle murmura « Ho Elrond … je ... ». Il posa une main affectueuse sur son dos, et lui accordant à son tour la chaleur de son étreinte, il répondit « Chut … je sais ... Sois forte et courageuse Bereniell … que les Valar te protègent, veillent sur ton chemin. Nous nous reverrons petite étoile, ne t'en fais pas ... » il la sentit hoqueter contre lui, refrénant ses larmes. Et c'est avec l'affection d'un père qu'il vient lui embrasser la tempe. Puis ils se séparèrent, leur doigts glissant les uns sur les autres avec douceur, jusqu'à ce que le vide s'installe, et que le Seigneur suive son ami dans les couloirs et autres escaliers. Celduin se racla la gorge, et ramassant la canne au sol, il la tendit à Elen et déclara avec un radieux sourire « Alors, quand partons nous ?

\- Bientôt Celduin, tenez le bateau prêt, dès que je peux remonter à cheval, nous levons l'ancre ! » affirma Elen, la flamme singulière de sa ténacité légendaire, refaisant surface. Et elle ne sut pas à quel point, Legolas en cet instant, fût fier d'elle.


	19. Voiles vers le Gondor

** Legolaskili :** pour répondre à ton PS, j'ai pris en compte des notes de Tolkien, qui furent abandonné sûrement par la suite, mais qui stipulaient que les elfes arboraient une barbe dès le troisième cycle de leur existence. J'ai utilisé cette idée pour noté la longue vie de Celduin. ^^

** Eilonna:** juste pour une fois noter ici, mes remerciements pour ton suivi, tes lectures, et tes reviews. :)

** Sierrabelle:** Merci pour tes lectures, ta review, et tes encouragements, qui font toujours leurs effets, car cela demande beaucoup de temps de faire tout ceci, je le cache pas ^^ . J'ai essayé de faire une relation "plausible" (même si jamais rien ne l'est en amour héhé). Et pour moi, vu le caractère et le passif de ma OC, il était impossible qu'elle tombe dans les bras d'un homme suite à un coup de foudre ! :) Je finirai l'histoire, car je termine toujours ce que je commence! Donc oui, je poursuivrais la publication ici. Malgré les coups de mou qui jalonnent les écrits. Beaucoup de lecture et des retours limités, parfois ça pèse, mais c'est le côté cruel de "l'art"! (rires)

**Ensuite, un grand merci pour ceux qui me soutiennent. Les _Follow_ et les _Favorite_ ! Ne l'oubliez jamais, le retour sur les écrits est le moteur de l'impulsion bien souvent ! ^^**

* * *

L'air était vivifiant, chargé des odeurs de neige qui tombait dans les hauteurs. Elen avait vu la limite immaculée descendre jour après jour, et elle pestait contre le temps. Il fallait que cette satanée jambe tienne le coup, coûte que coûte. Elle attendit patiemment que Legolas sorte un peu voir Gimli, pour se faufiler dans ses habits de voyage, et canne en main, elle sortit sans être vue. Elle ne s'appuyait presque plus dessus, mais comme elle voulait faire vite, histoire de passer au nez et à la barbe de tous ces elfes à la vigilance accrue, elle devait s'en servir pour faire des pas beaucoup plus amples qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle rabaissa sa capuche sur ses cheveux, sa crinière sombre dénotant avec le blond quasi présent en ces lieux. Puis elle fila vers les écuries, qu'elle mit d'ailleurs longtemps à trouver car elle ne savait pas où elles se tenaient. Heureusement pour elle, personne ici à part ses amis, Círdan, Elrond et quelques servantes, ne s'intéressait à elle. Elle demanda donc son chemin à de jeunes elfes qui jouaient sur les quais. Une fois la bâtisse repérée, elle enleva sa capuche et chercha dans les stalles son vieil ami. Il somnolait tranquillement, le postérieur arrière en position de repos, un rayon de soleil blafard couvrant son dos crème. Il la sentit avant de la voir, et bougeant ses oreilles, il dirigea son attention vers elle, la tête pivotant dans sa direction. A la vue de sa monture, elle sentit un bonheur incomparable l'étreindre. Qu'il lui avait manqué ! Elle laissa tomber sa canne au sol, ce qui attira l'attention des palefreniers qui travaillaient, mais voyant une humaine en ces lieux et près de cet animal, ils surent de suite qu'il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle passa la corde argenté qui fermait la vaste stalle couverte d'une bonne épaisseur de paille et se jetant sur l'encolure de Vailima, pouvant ainsi reposer sa jambe, elle enfouit son visage dans sa crinière, et versa quelques larmes de joie. L'animal émettait des petits hennissements graves de contentement, et elle chuchota « Ho Vailima ! Que tu m'as manqué ! Mon loyal, mon merveilleux ami ! Toi qui n'a jamais failli, malgré les dangers que je t'ai fait traverser .. ». L'animal lui donna un petit coup amical sur l'épaule, et elle eut un petit rire. Il racla le sol de son antérieur, elle comprit. Un aire espiègle sur le visage, elle fit « Ho oui ! Même si cela doit me faire mal, crois-moi, on va prendre l'air ! ». Elle le harnacha le plus rapidement qu'elle put, son allégresse motivant ses mouvements, transcendant ses gênes. Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit le cheval qui trottait presque sur place d'impatience, et se dirigea dehors. Elle entendit Aramorë poussant des hennissement de protestation, ne voulant pas rester ainsi tout seul. Elen eut un petit rire, et prenant appui sur un trottoir pour s'aider à monter. Elle poussa un gémissement rauque en se hissant sur la selle, puis elle bascula en avant pour s'aider, et péniblement réussi à enfourcher sa monture. Elle reprit son souffle, la douleur la fatigant rapidement. Puis, un sourire vainqueur affiché sur le visage, elle prit les rênes et se positionnant au mieux, elle prit la direction de la rue principale, et remonta vers l'intérieur des terres. Le bruit des sabots sur le chemin, le vent vivifiant sur son visage et sa chevelure. L'odeur des cuirs et de l'animal. Tout cela ranimait son âme. Elle eut un sourire presque béat quand elle leva les yeux vers le ciel pour voir l'azur clairsemé de nuages gris. Elle inspira à plein poumon, avala l'air froid jusqu'à ce que ça lui cuise la poitrine, puis elle essaya de trotter un peu. Chose qu'elle arrêta de suite aux vues des maux fulgurants qui transperçaient sa cuisse. Elle eut un petit rire dépité, et dit à voix haute « Bon le trot étant l'allure la plus difficile à tenir, me reste le pas et le galop. Pour ce dernier on va bien marcher avant mon beau ». Et elle resta ainsi des heures au-dehors, ne se souciant plus de sa jambe, de son sursis, de ceux qui étaient derrière. Seule l'ivresse de la liberté flottait en elle, avec l'avidité d'un alcool grisant. Elle partit dans de grands galops dans les plaines et sur les chemins. Riant parfois sans raison, juste pour pouvoir exprimer à haute voix ce qui se mouvait en elle avec une délectable violence. Échevelée, essoufflée, elle rentra tard, la nuit s'offrait le ciel, les lumières des Havres Gris étaient déjà allumées, et quand elle prit la route pavée, elle fut soudain très triste, car son escapade revigorante touchait à sa fin. Elle frémit quand elle vit Legolas qui l'attendait patiemment, adossé contre l'embrasure de l'entrée, les bras et les jambes croisés. Et vu son attitude fermée, elle sut qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Elle passa devant lui sans un mot, rentrant en selle, suivant l'allée jusqu'à la stalle de Vailima. Elle aperçut l'ombre de l'elfe la suivre, silencieuse comme toujours. Il vint à ses côtés, totalement figé, ne cessant de l'incendier du regard. Elle descendit difficilement, se laissant glisser lentement, sa jambe droite prenant tout le poids de son corps. Et c'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que sa témérité allait lui coûter cher. Elle serra les dents sous les souffrances qui vinrent la mordre, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait voulu sortir, elle assumerait, elle n'avait jamais fui devant un combat. Il la regarda faire, inspirant patiemment pour ne pas l'invectiver ouvertement. Se retenant d'aller l'aider, car il voyait à ses raideurs, qu'elle avait du mal à tout exécuter. Pourtant, là, elle avait dépassé les bornes. Elle donna une pomme à Vailima, rangea ses affaires, et reprenant la canne où elle l'avait laissé, elle se posa dessus, la main tremblante de fatigue. Elle resta quelques secondes, figée, vu qu'il n'avait pas décoché un mot ou fait un geste depuis qu'ils étaient là, ce qui faisait tout de même, une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Apparemment il ne ferait pas le premier pas, et bien elle non plus. Elle reprit l'allée en sens inverse, et il la suivit toujours sans rien dire. Là ses nerfs commençaient à se mettre en pelote. Elle aurait préféré qu'il hurle, qu'il entre directement en confrontation avec elle, mais cette façon de faire était plus subtile et cruelle. Et elle n'avait jamais été férue d'affrontements muets, c'était aux antipodes de son caractère la plupart du temps. Mais si il voulait le jouer ainsi, elle ferait de même. Sauf que … elle n'avait pas des milliers d'années d'expérience en la matière. Alors qu'ils étaient sur les quais, elle demanda sans même le regarder :

« Tu comptes me suivre comme mon ombre sans dire un mot toute la soirée ?

\- Vu que mes avis ne comptent pas, pourquoi devrais-je parler ? D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas laver mon linge sale en public. Et j'ai tout mon temps ... »

Elle savait qu'il faisait allusion à sa lenteur, vu qu'elle avait bien plus de mal à marcher que quelques heures plus tôt. Ils arrivèrent au bâtiment en hauteur où elle logeait, et il monta les marches agilement, la narguant presque de sa vélocité. Elle se mordit la joue pour ne pas le tancer. Arrivée en haut, elle ouvrit la porte, et fut tout de même soulagée d'être rentrée. Il referma derrière eux, et venant s'asseoir sur une des chaises, il croisa ses bras sur la poitrine, ses lèvres toujours scellées. Pincées même. Elle voyait qu'il faisait un réel effort pour ne pas la pourrir directement. Elle alla se débarbouiller, se changer, prenant tout son temps, espérant peut-être qu'il s'en aille entre-temps. Peine perdue. Elle fit une légère grimace en s'apercevant que son attitude n'avait pas changé d'un iota. Péniblement, elle alla s'asseoir sur son matelas, et elle soupira de contentement.

« Tu mériterais que je te prenne par la peau du cou, et que je te fasse marcher au moins dix lieues ! » sa voix était sèche, elle brisa la quiétude de la pièce avec le blessant d'une lame.

Elen bougea très lentement, trop lentement, il sut qu'elle le défiait. Se calant convenablement sur son matelas, allongeant les jambes et les croisant, elle fit avec un air badin :

« Non merci, j'ai déjà pris l'air, mais tu devrais peut-être y aller, histoire de te rafraîchir un peu les idées ...

\- Et toi te les remettre à leur place ! » Lâcha-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie

Il se leva très souplement, ayant l'attitude d'un félin prêt à bondir, et elle déglutit avec effort. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu ainsi. Il s'approcha du matelas, et plissant les yeux, il déclara froidement :

« Regarde-toi ! Si blanche que l'on dirait un cadavre ! La prochaine fois jette-toi dans la mer ce sera plus direct !

\- Quoi … Pardon ?! Tu es malade ou quoi de dire des choses pareilles ?! » Fit-elle soufflée par autant de sécheresse venant de sa part.

Il était livide, ses mains tremblaient de colère. Elle savait que peu de choses pouvaient mettre un elfe dans cet état là, si proche de la perte de maîtrise de soi. Elle lui avait fait peur. TRES peur même. Elle dévia le regard, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu oses me dire ça à moi ? Toi qui est partie sans le dire à personne ! Dans ton état ! Tu as disparu, qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si tu étais tombée de cheval, ou que tu aies fait une crise ou … ou je sais pas moi ! Que tu aies croisé la route d'orques ou de gobelins, alors que tu ne peux même pas te défendre?! Sa voix avait pris en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il débitait son flot de paroles furieuses. Son teint pale s'était légèrement coloré de rose sous son mécontentement. Ce qui faisait ressortit indéniablement son regard clair, et l'or blanc de sa chevelure.

\- Je voulais prendre l'air ! J'en peux plus de rester ici par les Valar ! Cet enfermement me rend folle ! Et je veux pouvoir partir d'ici rapidement ! Je veux pouvoir continuer ce que j'ai entrepris...

\- Tu n'entreprendras plus rien une fois morte ! » Rétorqua-t-il sévèrement.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, qu'elle avait été inconsciente. Mais cela en valait la peine. Elle ancra à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et la voix bien plus douce et posée, elle expliqua « Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est Legolas, d'être reclus ainsi. D'être coupé de cette nature qui fait ton essence même. Ce que c'est de respirer l'air pur, de caresser le vent, d'avaler les lieues comme une promesse vivace, réanimant tout ton organisme, alors qu'il est à l'agonie …. j'ai besoin de ça pour guérir, comprends-tu ? Cela m'est aussi vital que les remèdes d'Elrond, de Círdan, ou que de ta présence à mes côtés …..

\- Présence que tu as tôt fait d'écarter pour tes envies égoïstes !

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, tu es injuste de dire cela …. répondit-elle, mais avec beaucoup moins de force. Sa voix d'ailleurs ne s'éleva que comme un murmure. Tu ne pourras jamais me garder sous cloche Legolas … jamais … autant me tuer de suite si c'est cela ... »

Il grimaça comme si elle l'avait giflé. Fronçant les sourcils, il la vit se détendre tout d'un coup, fauchée par une fatigue subite qui l'alarma. Il allait poser une question, mais elle répondit « Oui oui .. je l'ai pris … j'ai juste un peu sommeil ... ». Sa tête dodelina un peu tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses grands coussins.

Toute trace de colère l'avait déserté. Il eut un faible sourire devant sa fébrilité bienheureuse. Oui, elle était heureuse, et ce, malgré les souffrances qui lui rongeaient le corps. Il soupira longuement, ne pouvant plus lui en vouloir. N'était-ce pas cela qui lui avait fait la désirer après tout ? Tout comme il pouvait la vouloir présentement. Il l'aida à se coucher, et venant s'allonger à ses côtés, elle s'abandonna totalement. Reposant sa tête sur son torse puissant, elle eut un doux sourire, et chuchota « Tu as l'odeur du vent Legolas … l'indomptable fragrance des plaines et des montagnes … et j'aime tellement ... » elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Plongée dans un profond sommeil, il l'enlaça tendrement, et il murmura dans sa chevelure d'ébène « Tu vas me rendre fou Elen …. Fou d'Amour ... ». Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte sur sa tunique, et il étrangla l'envie qui le posséda vivement.

* * *

Les voiles claquaient dans les embruns. Ils naviguaient depuis à présent trois jours, et tout se passait pour le mieux. Elen regardait les flots, les souvenirs de leur départ fourmillant dans son esprit. Círdan avait été remarquable de bonté, il leur avait octroyé bien plus qu'il ne leur fallait en vivres et confort, et les avaient bénis alors qu'ils larguaient les amarres. Elle l'avait profondément remercié, et elle s'était jurée que si elle pouvait lui ramener quelque chose de son périple, elle le ferait. Puis vint le tour d'Elrond, et leur dernier échange fut douloureux. Il s'était approché d'elle, et la serrant contre lui, il lui avait chuchoté « A présent que tu es lié à lui, prends garde Elen. Il faut que tu sois vigilante, car il serait réellement regrettable que tu portes un enfant actuellement. Le poison dans tes veines, je pense, tuera de toute façon toute création de vie en toi, mais, si cela devait se produire, et que tu sais que …

\- Oui .. avait-elle alors murmuré la gorge rongée par une boule brûlante. Je connais les plantes Seigneur Elrond, je saurai faire ce qu'il faut … j'ai déjà utilisé ce stratagème pour certaines juments …. »

Il l'avait alors serré paternellement contre lui, et calant son regard gris dans le sien, il lui avait caressé la joue, et avait déclaré : « Bien plus brave que beaucoup d'hommes, et tellement plus belle que beaucoup de femmes. Bereniell … que ce voyage te ramène à moi saine et sauve ... ». Il avait essuyé de son pouce une larme qui s'était échappé, et qui avait roulé le long de sa joue, rejoignant lentement la cicatrice qui lui marquait le visage. Elle aurait voulu le serrer contre lui, se blottir dans un lit chaud, et le laisser lui raconter les histoires d'Arda, telle qu'il l'avait connu.

Elle serra sa cape autours de ses épaules, un froid singulier venant la faire frissonner. Elle regarda Legolas qui s'activait de concert avec Celduin. Ikiteng et les siens ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts également. Gimli et Dís quant à eux, n'avaient réellement pas le pied marin, et malgré toute leur bonne volonté ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps penchés au-dessus du bastingage qu'autre chose. Elle regarda son amant jouer d'habileté et de force, et cela lui colla un sourire presque stupide sur le visage. Elle le voyait, il était heureux. Cela lui plaisait réellement de naviguer, et malgré son attachement naturel pour les forêts, il ne pouvait nier l'ascendance de son peuple. Après tout, ils étaient tous plus ou moins navigateurs fut une époque, très très reculée. Il était tellement beau, rayonnant, pareil à un soleil qui baignait sa tortueuse route. Son coeur se gonfla d'un amour radieux, une vague de fond qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Devait-elle lui avouer ce qu'Elrond lui avait dit ? Elle riva à nouveau son attention sur l'outre-mer qui entourait tout. A l'Ouest ils devinaient la côte, bien souvent masquée par des amoncellements de brumes opalescentes. Le bateau filait comme un oiseau. Rien ne semblait ralentir sa course, ni les creux, ni les courants. Les grandes voiles s'étalaient comme les ailes d'un albatros immaculé. Ils étaient partis depuis trois jours, et Celduin leur avait annoncé que si ils ne rencontraient pas d'obstacles majeurs, ils seraient arrivés d'ici un à deux jours. Ce qui était résolument plus rapide qu'un voyage à cheval. Legolas atterri littéralement à ses côtés, alors qu'il avait sauté d'une des barres de flèches du mât central. Comme à son habitude sa réception se fit sans bruit, et lui prenant la taille avec vigueur, il déclara enjoué : « Alors cela te plaît ? Vu que tu as dormi lors du retour de Tol Dîrhîn, tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est de naviguer !

\- Je pense que j'y prends moins de plaisir que toi ! Fit-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur empli de tendresse. Je crois que je préfère monter à cheval, même si dompter les vagues a quelque chose d'exaltant, je ne le cache pas.

\- Quand nous partirons toi et moi, nous prendrons ce bateau ! lança-t-il en regardant le large, un sourire indélébile accroché aux lèvres.

\- Partir ? Fit Elen surprise.

\- Oui ! Vers Aman ! Comme ça nous pourrons continuer à vivre là-bas, loin de toutes les souffrances de ce monde !

\- Et loin de nos proches aussi … Legolas ... » cette idée vint cruellement lui remettre en tête que tous ceux qu'elle aimaient, allaient s'éteindre avant elle.

Il vit l'ombre qui passa sur son visage, et il vint lui déposer un baiser de velours sur sa joue fraîche. Il lui chuchota alors : « Nous verrons tout cela plus tard mon amour ! ».

Elle fixa son regard sur lui à ce mot, et il lui fit un sourire effronté, qui naturellement la fit fondre. Puis pris d'une malice quasi infantile, il alla narguer Gimli qui le renvoya balader avec bonne humeur. Elle le suivit des yeux quelques minutes, puis elle prit la direction des quartiers. Une fois à l'intérieur elle soupira longuement. Elle aimait l'odeur de bois qui se dégageait des coursives et des mobiliers. Tout était d'une rare élégance, la robustesse mêlée à des courbes gracieuses. Parfois elle avait l'impression de voir les arbres à l'intérieur. Les veinures, les aspects noueux, même sur les mer, ils emportaient la nature terrestre avec eux. Elle trouva les jumelles et les deux femmes du Harad avec elles dans la salle commune. Elles cousaient tranquillement tout en parlant. Les jumelles à sa vue lui offrirent un radieux sourire, les autres suivirent. Elle demanda si elle pouvait s'installer avec elle, ce qui fut naturellement le cas. Elen savait qu'elles avaient fait les efforts considérables pour comprendre leur langue, aussi, elle fit un pas vers leurs dialectes et leurs croyances. En déboucha un partage très enrichissant, et Elenluinë comprit pour qu'elle raison Acharniel s'était tant attachée à ces contrées. Et encore, elle n'en avait qu'un infime aperçu. Elle retournerait là-bas un jour, si sa vie le lui permettait, pour apprendre et rapporter avec elle tout ce savoir que les gens du Nord ignoraient. La soirée venant, elles firent un bon repas, et la soirée fut animée d'une saine camaraderie. Elen n'arrivait pas à apprécier la nuit sur le bateau, car elle ne se sentait pas réellement en sécurité. De plus, Legolas était souvent avec Celduin, et ils prenaient des tours de garde longs et ennuyeux. Même si pour eux, ces heures défilaient avec la légèreté d'un battement de cils.

Le bateau se détachait dans le ciel gris, qui se mariait aux teintes mornes des eaux de l'Anduin. A Osgiliath il y eut une belle animation quand le bâtiment prit sa place au mouillage, et Legolas eut un sourire radieux quand il vit Aragorn sur le quai, les attendant patiemment. Le regard du roi était émerveillé face à la beauté du gréement, et il ne se fit pas prier pour monter, suivi de Faramir. Legolas les fit vite visiter, et il les invita à prendre un breuvage à l'intérieur. Elen les attendait dans la salle commune, légèrement appuyée sur sa canne, et elle sourit franchement à la vue du Seigneur du Gondor. Aragorn vit son état, et il fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins il vint vers elle, et lui donnant une accolade chaleureuse il déclara la voix chaude « Que je suis heureux de vous voir ici, saine et sauve ! Nous avons eu tellement peur ! Legolas m'a fait parvenir une missive avec quelques explicatifs, mais racontez-moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! Qu'avez-vous vu ? Que sont les gens là-bas ?! »

Elenluinë calmaun peu l'ardeur d'Aragorn dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité. Elle salua Faramir, et les invitant à s'asseoir, elle fit avec un large sourire :

« Vous si prompt à connaître, je vais vous présenter quelques unes de ces personnes. »

Elle fit un signe de la main, et les anciens esclaves apparurent. Faramir et Aragorn étaient fascinés, décontenancés, face à ces apparitions. Ils furent d'autant plus étonnés que ces étrangers sachent parler quelques mots de Commun. Ils s'installèrent tous autours de la grande table ovale qui pouvait accueillir au moins une vingtaine de personne, puis Elen prépara tout ce qu'il fallait, avec l'aide de Dís. Au fur et à mesure du récit, les visages des deux Gondoriens se fit sombre.

« Alors l'esclavage, les ventes et les combats sont toujours aussi fréquents là-bas, fit Aragorn sombrement.

\- Oui ! C'est même la première source d'revenus cher Roi ! Déclara Dís vivement.

\- La grande guerre a dû attiser encore plus cela. Les peuples du Harad qui ont suivi Sauron, ont beaucoup perdu eux-aussi. Il faut que nous entamions des discussions avec ces contrées dès que possible Aragorn, la voix de Faramir était teintée d'inquiétude, et tous le notèrent.

\- Je pense envoyer des émissaires là-bas l'année prochaine, pour demander audience aux grands chefs de tribu, ou roi, oui grands seigneurs, je ne sais pas trop exactement comment ça marche.

\- Un peu comme ici ! Une forte tête au sommet d'la pyramide, et ensuite plein de nobles ! Toute société est plus ou moins dans ce schéma Seigneur Aragorn ! » S'exclama Dís un peu amusé par cela.

Après tout, même des êtres aussi évolués que les elfes fonctionnaient également de la sorte, comme quoi ! Aragorn allait dire quelque chose quand un mouvement attira son attention. Dans les ombres du couloir, une masse brune se mouvait avec nonchalance. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce que c'était, mais ce n'était pas humain. Il se leva presque vivement, éveillant des regards surpris, puis se déplaçant avec circonspection, il dégaina son épée. Elen se jeta sur lui en boitillant, arrêtant son bras elle s'écria :

« Non ! Non Aragorn ! Elle ne vous veut pas de mal ! »

Le regard du roi se fixa sur elle, totalement perplexe. Les rétines de la chose reflétaient la lumière tel un démon surgissant de la nuit. Elle défit son étreinte sur son avant-bras, et elle appela d'une voix douce « Viens Aku, approche ma belle

\- Aku ? Répéta Faramir surpris.

\- Oui, diminutif d'Akukonta …. panthère si vous préférez » et elle sourit quand elle vit le regard effrayé que lança Faramir à l'animal qui s'avança souplement vers eux.

Les pas de la bête étaient silencieux, légers comme du velours malgré la masse musculeuse qu'elle était. Les cheveux d'Aragorn se dressèrent sur sa tête, même si il n'en fit rien voir. Cet animal était énorme, et quand elle ouvrit la gueule pour bailler, il blêmit face aux crocs impressionnants qu'elle dévoila. Elle était splendide, il ne pouvait le nier. Une merveille de la nature. Ses muscles frémissants sous sa fourrure tachetée, ses yeux d'ambre fabuleux. Aku, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il fallait à présent la nommer, s'approcha d'Elen, et dans une bourrade amicale elle se frotta à sa jambe valide. Ronronnant si puissamment que tous le ressentirent au fond de leurs entrailles. Elen vint lui coller un bisou affectueux sur le mufle, et lui tapotant le sommet de son crâne compact, elle dit doucement « Sois sage ma belle ... ». L'animal sembla comprendre, et elle alla s'allonger près d'un des mur en bois, développant toute son envergure, qui était, notèrent-ils, gigantesque pour un animal pareil.

« Elle vient de Tol Dîrhîn, expliqua sommairement Elen devant les questions non formulées.

\- Ce qu'elle ne dit pas c'est qu'elle a refusé qu'on la tue, et depuis on la traîne avec nous ! Cette satanée bête ne veut plus partir ! S'exclama Gimli quelque peu bougon.

\- Tiens donc ? » Fit Aragron avec un petit sourire en direction d'Elen.

Ils allèrent reprendre leur place, et Elen bafouilla presque « Heu oui .. enfin disons que je pensais qu'elle resterait là-bas, chez elle, mais je crois que mon pouvoir dépasse parfois mes envies …

\- Tout comme pour les oiseaux … déclara Legolas en riant, se souvenant du malheureux épisode sous l'arbre blanc.

\- Oui .. comme les oiseaux ... répéta Elen en se renfrognant un peu.

\- J'ai appris pour Elrohir, déclara soudainement Aragorn. Va-t-il mieux ?

\- Mieux ? Je pensais qu'il était rétabli, que mon pendentif l'avait sauvé ! S'exclama Elen surprise.

Legolas se raidit de suite, ce qui ne lui échappa bien évidemment pas.

\- Il a été sauvé oui, mais Arwen m'a dit qu'il était souffrant, un étrange mal qui le plonge dans un état presque catatonique. Il souffrirait d'une malédiction si j'ai bien compris. »

Le sang d'Elenluinë se glaça. La plaie et le poison avait été stoppés, mais la malédiction elle, était toujours vivace, comme pour elle. Elle porta un regard noir à Legolas, et sa voix s'éleva, menaçante comme un grondement :

« Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?!

\- Tu avais d'autres choses à penser que le sort d'Elrohir, Elen, tes propres blessures pour commencer, plus le reste … répondit Legolas la voix tendue.

\- Je suis épuisée de vos stratagèmes elfiques mes chers amis aux oreilles pointues … siffla-t-elle presque entre ses dents. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Fixant son attention sur Aragorn elle continua je suis navrée de l'apprendre, et malheureusement, je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

\- C'est fâcheux, avec l'hiver, nous n'aurons plus de nouvelles d'ici le printemps, avoua Faramir réellement ennuyé.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à prendre les routes en cette saison, surtout pour aller voir votre père Legolas ? Questionna Aragorn curieux.

\- Une sombre affaire mon ami. Et nous ne pouvons attendre, la sécurité de l'Eryn Lasgalen est indispensable pendant quelques temps. Et je ne vais pas éveiller le courroux de mon père en allant voir mes cousins de l'ancienne Lothlórien, sans passer le voir. Nos rapports sont assez tendus comme ça.

\- Sage décision mon ami. Partiez-vous bientôt ?

\- Dès demain ! Coupa Elen alors que Legolas allait répondre. Ils braquèrent sur elle des yeux surpris, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Avec vos blessures, n'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ?

\- Non Aragorn, il y a des blessures plus graves qui me menacent, et je dois à tout prix endiguer une chose qui m'est très très néfaste. Seul les couverts de l'Eryn Lasgalen pourront me sauver un temps. Cela ne m'enchante guère vous vous en doutez. Mais, je n'ai hélas, pas le choix ! Son visage s'était fermé, et restait impassible. Pourrez-vous s'il vous plaît veiller sur eux tous, le temps que je m'absente ? Gimli, Dís, ainsi que Celduin seront vos référents. Je ne peux pas prendre tout le monde à ma suite. Je vois mal le Seigneur Thranduil accueillir chaleureusement autant de monde.

\- Il n'est certes pas réputé pour son sens de l'hospitalité, déclara Faramir avec un sourire, sans vouloir vous vexer Legolas, ajouta-t-il vivement en portant son regard sur le prince.

Ce dernier fit un signe de la tête qui voulait tout dire, puis il y eut un long silence qui découla de ces échanges. Elen déclara alors en soupirant :

« Et bien soit, je vous laisse ici mes amis, ne faites pas de bêtises, et je reviendrai dès le printemps revenu. Soyez très respectueux envers Celduin, il est mon … arrière arrière arrière arrière … bref .. grand oncle donc pas de coups tordus où vous aurez affaires avec moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande on f'ra c'qu'il faut ! Fit Dís avec un petit rire.

\- Voulez-vous venir manger au palais ce soir ? Demanda Aragorn

\- Oui pourquoi pas ! Revoir Arwen me ferait grandement plaisir.

\- En ce cas je vous attends vers huit heures, sur ce, je suis heureux d'être ici, mais j'ai encore une tonne de choses à faire !

\- Les joies de la royauté ! Lança Elenluinë un peu taquine.

\- Vous comprendrez le moment venu Elen ! Rétorqua Aragorn avec un clin d'oeil chargé de sous-entendus. Ce qui la figea de suite, en effet, elle n'avait pas encore songé à toutes les conséquences de prendre un prince pour époux. Même si elle avait de maintes fois passé et repassé le cas « Legolas » dans son esprit.

Ils se saluèrent tous avec déférences, puis le Roi et l'Intendant repartirent, remerciant chaleureusement Celduin, tout en le complimentant sur son bateau et ses talents hors pairs de navigateur. Le soir venus, l'elfe, les nains, Celduin et Elen ne boudèrent pas un bon repas chaud dans le palais royal. Regrettant peut-être que leurs nouveaux compagnons n'aient pas voulu se joindre à eux. Ikiteng leur avait avoué qu'ils avaient encore peur de l'extérieur, du coup ils n'avaient pas insisté. Elen dormit paisiblement cette nuit, ne revenant pas pour le moment sur le sort d'Elrohir, mais Legolas savait que, tôt ou tard, cela allait resurgir. Et il ne fut as long à attendre.

* * *

Les pas des chevaux crissaient dans la neige, et il faisait froid. Une fine pellicule de poudreuse était tombée pendant la nuit, recouvrant les plaines du Pelennor d'un manteau presque immaculé. L'hiver était bel et bien là. Le froid cuisait sa peau, et sa jambe la lançait de sourdes douleurs. Ils ne disaient rien, et Legolas était encore en colère de ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. L'Anduin n'était plus vraiment praticable, et aucuns bateaux ne pouvaient les porter eux et leurs chevaux. Ils avaient donc dû prendre la route commerciale, et Legolas avait été dans une rare fureur en apprenant qu'Elen devrait voyager ainsi tout du long. Mais voilà, elfe ou pas, puissant ou non, on ne pouvait rivaliser avec la nature. Ils avaient alors pris la route, et Elen ne parlait pas beaucoup, essayant de conserver un maximum de force pour ce voyage fastidieux qui commençait. Cependant, l'annonce de la veille trottait dans sa tête, et elle n'arrivait pas à digérer ce secret inutile. Elle s'en vexait même. Elle mira quelques secondes la terre camouflée sous les flocons épars jalonnant le bord de route, et ses pensée la menèrent vers Aku. Malgré l'envie qu'avait la bête de la suivre,elle était persuadée que ce froid la tuerait. Elle lui avait alors tout expliqué, en disant que quand elle reviendrait, elle lui ferait un peu visiter son monde. Elle ordonna qu'on la laisse marcher un peu dehors de temps en temps. L'animal avait soupiré longuement, et avait retrouvé l'endroit qu'ils avaient fait aménager pour elle dans la cale. Elen avait répugné à faire cela, elle imposait à ce magnifique animal sauvage de vivre recluse, comme ils l'avaient fait avec elle. Victime et bourreau, au final, elle réalisa que tous tenaient plus ou moins ces rôles, elle n'échappait pas à la règle. Vailima trébucha dans une ornière recouverte de neige, et elle gémit. Legolas l'avait entendu, et venant vers elle il s'inquiéta :

« Tu veux que l'on s'arrête ?

\- Non, ça ira merci. » sa voix était presque aussi glaciale que l'air qui les entourait.

Il savait qu'elle lui en voulait, il aurait tant voulu qu'elle comprenne son point de vue. Il plaça son cheval devant le sien, la robe noire de l'animal se détachant de façon crue dans ce décor presque virginal. Elen leva les yeux sur lui, et il parla avant qu'elle puisse protester.

« C'est le fait que nous ne t'ayons pas parlé d'Elrohir qui te met dans cet état ?  
\- Oui. »

Elle avait planté son regard dans le sien, des perles noires aussi dures que de l'onyx en cet instant. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui cela lui labourait autant le coeur ? Il s'en voulait de réagir ainsi, il savait que ce n'était pas sain. Mais voilà, cette crainte viscérale de la perdre le tenaillait comme un molosse tient sa proie dans sa gueule puissante. Il fronça les sourcils et Elen vit son regard s'assombrir comme un ciel d'orage.

« Pourquoi Elen … ? Pourquoi te rattaches-tu tant à lui ?

\- Est-ce dont que cela qui te préoccupe Legolas ? Répondit-elle réellement surprise, voir choquée. Ne peux-tu pas comprendre mon désarrois en sachant que la même malédiction coule dans ses veines ? Que j'en suis la cause, que …. elle en perdit ses mots, une boule acide lui rongeant le larynx. Comment réagirais-tu si Aragorn était dans la même situation ? »

La question fit mouche. Aramorë eut un geste d'impatience, tapant le sol avec son antérieur, son pelage de nuit frissonnant sous le froid saisissant. Legolas libéra le passage, et profondément pensif il répondit :

« Je réagirai très mal, je l'avoue. Et j'essaierai de trouver un moyen de le soigner au plus vite.

\- Sauf que je ne peux le faire, et que je suis obligée d'aller me cacher dans la forêt parce que mon état ne me permet d'affronter de suite d'autres dangers. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les rênes en cuir qu'ils emprisonnaient, et Legolas vit la frustration qui la minait.

« Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- Évidemment ! Tu as tellement peur de me perdre que ton bon sens te déserte ! Sortit-elle presque cruellement. Ce qui le toucha si vivement qu'il réagit d'instinct.

\- Ha parce que maintenant le fait que j'ai peur de te perdre, est une chose anormale peut-être ?

\- Oui par les Valar ! S'emporta-t-elle presque en braquant un regard enflammé sur lui. Parce que cette crainte t'aveugle Legolas ! Elle te détruit ! Elle ternit la lumière qui fait ce que tu es ! Tu en viens même à ne penser qu'à ça, alors qu'un ami est en souffrance ! Je sais que je ne suis pas des plus sage, ni des plus parfaite, mais je suis loyale bordel ! Ce mot la choqua presque, car il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si grossière. Je t'ai dit « Oui », je t'ai offert tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir, que faut-il que je fasse de plus pour te prouver les sentiments que je te porte? »

Ses joues avaient rougi sous sa colère, et elle le défiait ouvertement. Un éclat d'incompréhension et de souffrance animant ses prunelles sombres. Puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle talonna légèrement son cheval, et ce dernier recommença à marcher. Legolas resta un peu en retrait, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle était dans le vrai. Elle lui avait tout offert. Même la promesse du mariage alors qu'elle était une des personne les plus indépendante qu'il connaissait. Cependant, ce poison, cette malédiction, tout cela le mettait dans une situation d'insécurité constante. Il ne savait jamais à l'avance ce qu'il allait advenir. Approfondissant son raisonnement, il s'avoua que si elle était réellement mortelle, comme il l'avait tant cru au début, ce serait exactement la même chose, voir pire. Est-ce cela qui le démolissait peu à peu dans le fond ? Que malgré tout, elle lui restait insaisissable, car rien n'était jamais acquis en ce qui la concernait. Les guerres auraient dû l'aguerrir à la perte, au chagrin non ? Mais il s'aperçut qu'au contraire, cela l'y avait sensibilisé un peu plus. Il secoua la tête, submergé par un flot de pensées incontrôlables. Il posa son attention sur la silhouette emmitouflée dans sa cape, capuche relevée, qui s'avançait vaillamment sur cette route gelée. Il sut en cet instant, que la géhenne qui lui consumait l'âme, prendrait fin avec leur union officielle, et plus encore, quand elle lui donnerait son premier héritier.

Ils marchèrent longuement, essayant de temps à autre de pousser l'allure pour arriver le plus vite possible. Galoper était une épreuve, mais elle s'en accommodait assez bien. Ils trouvèrent des auberges le plus souvent sur leur route, qu'ils leur permirent de dormir au chaud, et de manger assez correctement. Elen épuisait pas mal de forces, et elle marchait péniblement. Il faut dire que les muscles qui n'avaient pas forcé depuis un moment la tiraient désagréablement. Il n'y avait pas que le poison et sa blessure qui la gênaient. Elle essayait de se plaindre le moins possible, ce qui attisa l'admiration de son compagnon. Elle fut plus que soulagée de voir les arbres majestueux de l'Eryn Lasgalen se profiler à l'horizon, lors d'un début d'après-midi maussade. Ils hâtèrent leur allure, et essayèrent de rejoindre la vieille route de la forêt avant la nuit, poussant leur monture elfique aux limites de l'épuisement.

L'entrée de l'ancienne passe s'éleva dans un océan d'ombres, tandis que le soleil avait totalement disparu. La nuit s'était enveloppée de nuages noir d'encre. Legolas regarda les cieux, et il fronça les sourcils. Il entendit la voix d'Elen s'élever faiblement derrière lui

« Il va neiger ….

\- Oui, et cela m'ennuie beaucoup. Nous ne pourrons arriver à la cité souterraine aujourd'hui.

\- Sauf si nous marchons de nuit … » fit-elle en posant son regard fatigué sur lui.

Son coeur se serra, il savait qu'elle ne tenait que grâce à son opiniâtre caractère. Son corps devait la faire souffrir, mais elle n'en montrait que peu. Il réfléchit. Mener la marche nocturne allait l'épuiser au point qu'elle arriverait sans aucun doute inconsciente là-bas, il en était certain. Rester, c'était l'exposer au froid de la nuit hivernale, et vu sa fatigue, elle risquait de tomber en hypothermie. Même avec un bon feu et en se collant aux flancs des chevaux. Il descendit de sa monture, et prenant les brides il demanda en se tournant vers elle :

« Je ferai ce que tu demandes Elen, je ne peux jauger exactement ce que tu es capable d'endurer aujourd'hui. Je soupçonne tes maux et ton abattement, mais …

\- Tu connais les lieux Legolas, qui mieux que le prince de cette forêt pourrait me guider ?

\- Je sais … mais … »

Il n'osait prendre une décision, elle le voyait. Lui si décidé d'habitude, était muselé dans ses réflexions par soucis pour son bien-être. Il s'en faisait tellement, qu'il en était adorable. Elle eut un pale sourire et chuchota :

« Avançons melin-nîn .. »

Les yeux clairs de Legolas détaillèrent son visage à moitié camouflé sous sa capuche, et il hocha la tête, ses traits tirés étaient alarmant. Cela n'allait pas arranger les affaires avec son père, il aurait largement préféré arriver de jour, frais et dispo, mais il était plus sage qu'elle ait un endroit sec et sûr pour se reposer. Il se doutait que les guetteurs les avaient déjà vu, il n'attendrait plus qu'à être cueilli gentiment. Pour sûr que dès qu'ils le verraient, tout serait prêt à la cité, avant même qu'il ne pose le pied sur le pont de l'entrée principale. Il laissa sa capuche glisser le long de sa chevelure claire, et il demanda l'air soucieux « Tu peux marcher ?

\- Non Legolas, je suis désolée …. répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix honteuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais prendre Vailima en main, Aramorë nous suivra. Et ne t'excuse pas, Tingylia je suis déjà tellement fier de toi si tu savais ... »

Ils échangèrent un regard de tendre affection, et Legolas prit le chemin qui sinuait dans les pénombres. Depuis la chute de Sauron, et le pacte qui liait Celeborn et Thranduil, la forêt avait été reprise en main, et les dalles de la route avaient été refaites. Elle était à présent bien plus visible et dégagée. Après de longues heures d'avancée muette, Legolas entendit les pas furtifs dans la neige, et s'arrêtant, il déclara d'une voix claire et forte « Allez dire que Legolas, fils de Thranduil et Héritier du Royaume, est de retour ! ». Il y eut des chuchotements surpris, et un elfe vint se poser à ses côtés, posant une main sur la poitrine il déclara vivement _« Mae govannen, haryon Legolas ! Lyat entulessë laïta nas »_

Legolas eut un sourire tiré, il ne reconnaissait pas cet elfe, et il se douta que les affrontements avec les forces de Dol Guldur, avait dû faire maintes pertes parmi les siens. L'elfe se présenta voyant son air surpris « Je me nomme Macilion, j'ai été nouvellement attribué au poste de chef des éclaireurs de ce côté-ci de la forêt. Votre père n'attendait plus votre retour, il sera ravi de vous revoir !

\- Nous verrons cela Macilion, nous devons rentrer au plus vite.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda le chef des éclaireurs en faisant un signe en direction d'Elen avec son arc.

\- La protégée des Seigneurs Círdan et Elrond ! J'ai fait parvenir une missive il y a plusieurs jours de cela ! »

La voix de Legolas était différente, bien plus grave et autoritaire que ce qu'elle connaissait. Ici il était chez lui. Ici il était Prince Héritier. Elle le devina dans les ombres, sa vue n'était pas aussi bonne que celui de son amant. Elle frissonna, une nausée atroce la prit, et elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Elle émit faiblement « Legolas … vite ... ». Il tourna la tête vers elle, mais ce fut juste pour pouvoir récupérer son corps avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. Elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres, comme il le redoutait. Macilion arriva à ses côtés rapidement, et déclara :

« Est-elle malade ?

\- Non, mais il lui faut vite un refuge ! Répondit Legolas vivement, en la calant entre ses bras. Macilion, menez les chevaux et prenez soin d'eux. Je vais la porter jusque là-bas.

\- Mais Prince …

\- Pas de mais, on obéit ! Faites préparer des appartements digne d'une reine ! J'y tiens personnellement ! »

Voyant que son interlocuteur ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, l'air totalement ahuri, il lui lança un regard dur et sa question claqua dans l'air « Un problème ?! Non ?! Alors obéissez, autrement je ne donne pas cher de votre nouvelle affectation jeune Macilion ! ». Le jeune elfe hocha la tête prestement, et les animaux furent pris en charge. Legolas serra tendrement Elen contre lui, et collant son front contre le sien il dit doucement « Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, tiens bon. » Elle hocha la tête en silence, réellement à bout de force.

Ce qui suivit resta assez confus pour elle. Elle se vit entrer dans une cité souterraine éclairée par de douces lumières magiques, l'espace gigantesque lui donnant des vertiges. Elle frissonna, et elle se pelotonna contre lui, réellement angoissée pour le coup. Tentant vaillamment pour ne pas tomber à nouveau dans les vapes, elle fermait les yeux, se camouflant au mieux dans sa cape. Elle sentit Legolas s'arrêter brusquement, et elle risqua un oeil au-dehors de son couvert de tissu. Il était là, en plein milieu du passage, magnifique, souverain, avec cet air de glace qu'elle lui avait déjà vu à Fondcombe. Puis sa mémoire se brouilla, quelque chose frémit dans son esprit. Non, pas qu'à Imladris. Elle sentit une autre poussée nauséeuse la comprimer tandis qu'elle tentait de se souvenir, puis ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, et elle entendit à peine les mots échangés.

« Bienvenue mon fils, je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Moi de même père, répondit Legolas en le saluant très courtoisement. »

Thranduil s'avança, son bâton noueux dans la main, ponctuant d'un bruit clair chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il était à présent tout près, il donna un coup d'oeil à la fois curieux et dédaigneux à l'être que son héritier portait dans ses bras, et il questionna :

« Est-ce cela la personne si importante, pour que le Seigneur Círdan lui-même, me demande de la loger chez moi ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit la meilleure des tenus pour rencontrer un roi …

\- Elle est très affaiblie Père. Le voyage fut long et éprouvant.

\- Quelle idée aussi de voyager en cette période ! Qu'est-elle ? Elfe ? Humaine ? Il laissa un court silence s'imposer, puis il continua narquois, naine peut-être ? »

Legolas sentit Elen bouger faiblement contre lui, elle l'entendait dans son malaise. Elle redressa la tête lentement, et déclara faiblement :

« Pose-moi s'il te plaît. »

Elle le sentit refermer son étreinte sur elle, ses doigts pénétrant presque ses chairs tandis qu'il se battait silencieusement contre sa demande.

«Le tutoiement ? Cette personne aurait-elle oublié les convenances ?! Tu es un prince Legolas, nul à par moi n'a le droit de te parler ainsi !

\- Mes amis proches si ! » Rétorqua-t-il presque violemment.

Une tension palpable s'éleva. Les flammes qui incendièrent les yeux clairs du prince, soufflèrent Thranduil un quart de seconde. Il n'avait plus en face de lui, le même elfe qu'il avait envoyé à Fondcombe, soixante années plus tôt. Elen posa une main tendre sur la tunique de Legolas, et Thranduil retint sa respiration un bref instant. Un contact si intime ne signifiait qu'une chose. Son visage se ferma de suite, sa mâchoire se crispa, et Legolas le défia ouvertement du regard. Voyant qu'elle voulait réellement se déloger de sa protection, il l'aida à se remettre debout, et elle gémit de douleur quand sa jambe gauche toucha le sol. Il eut un mouvement pour l'aider, mais elle l'arrêta dignement.

« Quitte à ce que ça me coûte Legolas, je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de ramper devant lui ! Qu'il voit par lui-même, si je suis une Naine ! »

Le roi serra ses doigts sur le pommeau ouvragé de son bâton, et en effet, il s'aperçut bien vite de la taille de cette inconnue qui lui faisait front avec courage. Ou inconscience.

« Et puis-je savoir à qui je m'adresse ?! »

Elen passa sa main droite sur sa capuche, et la faisant glisser lentement, elle découvrit son visage et sa chevelure d'ébène. Les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, et il recula d'un pas, comme si elle l'avait agressé physiquement.

« Je m'appelle Elenluinë, Fille de Lelya ! Renommée Bereniell par le Seigneur Elrond ! Pupille de Fondcombe, et écuyère du Roi Elessar Telcontar du Gondor ! Votre majesté est-elle satisfaite ?! »

Elle fronça les sourcils devant le visage de marbre du roi qui s'était figée dans une expression stupéfaite au possible.

« Je … je vous croyais morte …. réussit-il à articuler péniblement. Mais reprenant vite contenance et ses esprits, il continua, allez vous reposer, nous continuerons cette entrevue quand votre état le permettra ! A présent hors de ma vue, vos appartements vous attendent ! »

Elle s'inclina avec raideur, et tournant les talons, Legolas l'aida à marcher dans les couloirs, sous le regard à la fois courroucé et intrigué de son père. Le suzerain pesta quelque chose d'inintelligible, et avec des mouvements amples et rageurs, il regagna la salle du trône. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et vite !

Elen ne tenait plus debout, Legolas la porta de nouveau et elle fit réellement gênée « Tu n'as pas mal aux bras à force de me supporter ainsi ?

\- Moi ? Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne pèses rien Tingylia. Par contre je préfère t'avertir, nous ne serons pas dans les mêmes appartements. Tu n'es pas officiellement ma compagne. De ce fait, d'après nos coutumes, nous ne pouvons partager le même lit.

\- Ho ! Et vos coutumes ne vous interdisent-elles pas de ne pas consommer avant le mariage également ? Fit-elle amusée par ces précautions qu'elle jugeait obsolètes.

\- Moui c'est vrai, avoua Legolas avec un charmant sourire. Mais essayons de ménager un peu mon père. Ta présence a apparemment soulevé plus de choses chez lui que je n'aurai pu le soupçonner. On va progresser par étapes.

\- Et si .. j'ai envie de ta présence, je fais comment ? demanda Elen un air espiègle dépeint sur son visage fatigué.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je connais les recoins de cette cité et de cette forêt, comme ma poche ! ».

Elle eut un petit rire épuisé à cette réflexion, qui lui laissa présager quelques doux échanges. Il lui caressa le bout du nez du sien, se moquant éperdument des gardes qui les surveillaient, puis arrivés à la chambre d'Elen, il ouvrit la porte, et la déposa. Elle aurait du prendre un bon bain, mais actuellement seule l'envie de dormir la possédait. Elle alla comme une somnambule jusque sa couche, et Legolas vint l'aider, à s'asseoir. Il lui porta des vêtements de nuit, puis, comme le voulait la bienséance, il sortit. Non sans l'avoir auparavant, gratifié d'un baiser langoureux qui voulait tout dire. A regret, il quitta les appartements de la femme qui luttait vaillamment depuis des jours, et pour qui, il le savait à présent, il ferait n'importe quoi.


	20. Le Roi Cerf

_**Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !**_

* * *

__Les lumières du jour traversaient les vitres en des lignes obliques parfaites. Les rares particules de poussière dansant dans les photons ambrés, évoluaient comme des fées minuscules. Elen jouait tranquillement sur un riche tapis brodé, où étaient tissés des oiseaux et des plantes. Lelya lisait un livre tranquillement adossée à une méridienne blanche aux velours pourpre. Se belle robe bleue cascadant sur jambes fines et pales, rappelait l'outre-mer de ses yeux. Elle donnait des coups d'oeil attentifs à sa fille, qui citait tout haut les plantes et les fleurs qu'elle reconnaissait sur l'ouvrage. Et Lelya la reprenait tendrement quand elle se trompait. Le tapis était au pied de la table de la pièce commune, légèrement en retrait par rapport à l'entrée des appartements, cachant la petite à la vue de ceux qui pénétraient dans la salle, mais elle, elle avait une vue plongeante sur tout ce qui se passait. Allongée sur le ventre dans sa robe grise, ses jambes relevées et croisées se balançaient dans un rythme linéaire, aussi précis qu'un métronome. Quelqu'un frappa, et Lelya fut surprise de cette visite non annoncée. La lumière déclinait au-dehors, et cette heure tardive d'été était normalement tranquille. Elle restait souvent seule avec sa fille, et c'était très bien ainsi, elle avait du mal avec certains de la cours de Thranduil. __

__« Un instant .. » fit-elle en se levant avec grâce, et quand elle ouvrit la surface close, Elen braqua son attention sur cette dernière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit qui pénétrait chez elles. __

__« Thranduil ?! s'exclama Lelya très surprise. Mais enfin vous êtes fou ! Si quelqu'un vous voit ici ..__

__\- Et bien qu'ils jasent, je n'en ai cure ! » répondit-il presque en grognant, son visage était fermé et il avait l'air réellement troublé. Elen se leva discrètement, et vint à proximité, mais il ne fit pas attention à elle. Il bougeait comme un lion en cage, et jamais Lelya ne l'avait vu aussi agité depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Ses atours de roi et sa longue chevelure pale donnaient des éclairs crèmes dans les rayons crépusculaires. Lelya ferma la porte à clé pour ne pas que quelqu'un entre par inadvertance, car ce serait très fâcheux pour lui. Même souverain, il ne pouvait agir à sa guise, et si l'on savait ce qui se tramait, il y aurait fort à parier que les choses dégénéreraient. Même si elle le savait capable de tout juguler la plupart du temps. Lelya avança lentement, jaugeant tous ses gestes, puis il riva ses yeux de glace sur elle. Sans préavis il s'approcha et la serrant dans ses bras il vint lui soutirer un baiser.__

__« Thranduil ? Mais que faites-vous par les Valar ?! questionna Lelya totalement décontenancée par son geste.__

__\- Je fais ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps ! Lelya … vous savez que ... » mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, apparemment incapables de passer le seuil de ses lèvres.__

__Les yeux de Lelya s'embuèrent, et une ombre passant sur son beau visage, elle fit d'une voix si douce qu'elle en était un murmure suave :__

__« Je sais Seigneur …. je l'ai deviné il y a peu … mais vous ne pouvez suivre cette voie. Vous avez tant à faire !__

__\- Qu'importe Lelya ! Restez avec moi je vous en conjure. Si il faut que je vous octroie un titre de noblesse, ou autre, pour changer votre statut en mon royaume, je le ferai ! Sa voix était brûlante de passion, et il resserra ses bras sur sa taille fine. __

__\- Cela ne ferait qu'accroître les dissonances qui règnent déjà …. ce serait bien pire pour moi et Elenluinë …__

__\- Ton enfant sera en sécurité ici. Il avait délaissé le vouvoiement de courtoisie, ce qui témoigna réellement de son affect pour elle. Il plongea son visage dans sa chevelure noire, huma son parfum, et continua réellement fébrile, faut-il que je te prenne pour femme pour que tu daignes m'accorder ces faveurs auxquelles j'aspire depuis si longtemps …. ?__

__\- Pour femme ?! Allons donc Seigneur ! Ce serait suicidaire et mal avisé !__

__\- Ne ressens-tu donc rien pour moi ? Que cette cruelle affection platonique qui me déchire de part en part tous les jours ?! » le timbre de sa voix était rauque, animé par un feu destructeur qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.__

__Lelya dévia son magnifique regard, et les larmes roulant sur ses joues de porcelaine, elle avoua avec la même douceur :__

__« Ma tendresse est votre malheur Roi Thranduil. Mes sentiments mon fardeau. J'ai aimé Talvilin, plus que de raison, il me semble, et je lui ai donné tout ce que je possédais, mon âme y compris. Mon corps pour lui offrir le fruit de nos amours. Que pourrai-je vous donner Seigneur ? A part la souffrance et la déchéance ? L'amour que je vous porte nous sera néfaste Thranduil. Tout comme celui qui vous pousse vers moi. Nous ne pourrons vivre ce bonheur Seigneur, c'est un doux rêve, rien de plus».__

__Il serra la mâchoire sous ces quelques mots. Il le lisait dans ses orbes océans, cet amour interdit, ces penchants maudits qui les liaient l'un à l'autre. Il la poussa contre le mur, collant son corps au sien, ne supportant plus l'espace qu'elle creusait entre eux. Il frôla ses lèvres des siennes, puis les souda, au point qu'ils partagent réellement, et ce pour la première fois, un réel baiser. Lelya gémit sous cette ardente attention, sentant ses derniers remparts plier sous le désir de l'elfe qui la tenait si puissamment contre lui. Elle aurait sûrement succombé en cette soirée, si Elen n'était pas intervenue.__

__« Nana ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, réellement perturbée parce qu'il se passait chez elle.__

__Thranduil ferma les yeux de dépit, et relâchant la femme qui lui causait tant de tourments, il émit un soupir qui se mêla à un cri contenu. Lelya se détacha de lui, rouge de confusion, puis venant vers la petite fille, elle lui demanda « Oui ma chérie ? Un problème ? __

__\- C'est Ada ? » Demanda l'enfant innocemment en plantant ses yeux noirs sur Thranduil.__

__Elle le toisait du haut de ses huit ans, sans ciller. Il avait toujours été bon et patient avec elle. Très bienveillant même. Ce comportant avec elle comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel enfant de son peuple. Il comprit le malaise qu'il venait d'instaurer. Il se serait sûrement senti mieux si il avait pu en vouloir à cette gamine qui l'étudiait sans vergogne, mais cela lui était impossible. Le fautif ici, c'était lui. Calmant son coeur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il rejoignit Lelya et déclara très solennellement :__

__« Si il le faut Elen, oui, je le serai ! »__

__Lelya braqua sur lui un regard totalement paniquée. Elle refixa son attention sur sa fille, et ajouta précipitamment :__

__« Non ma chérie. Ada est mort il y a longtemps. Tu le sais, je te l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois.__

__\- Pourquoi moi j'ai pas d'Ada comme tous les autres enfants ? Tu ne peux pas en trouver un autre ? Demanda-t-elle, ce qui soutira un petit rire amer à Thranduil dont les yeux se firent sombres. Le passé douloureux resurgissant comme un cruel démon. __

__\- Je …. mais pourquoi poses-tu toute ces questions Elen ? Cela ne te ressemble pas … fit Lelya très perplexe.__

__\- Un monsieur elfe m'a dit que tu étais une catin ! Dis maman, c'est quoi une catin ?__

__\- Qui a dit ça ?! » Rugit Thranduil d'un seul coup, son regard bleu devenant aussi polaire qu'un blizzard.__

__Elenluinë se plaqua contre sa mère, réellement impressionnée par l'elfe qui était gigantesque à côté d'elle. __

__« Seigneur ! L'admonesta Lelya vivement. Ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Comment pourrait-elle savoir ?!__

__\- Elle doit bien pouvoir le reconnaître non ?! Je ne supporterais pas que l'on te traite de la sorte dans MON royaume ! » S'emporta Thranduil réellement en colère.__

__Lelya embrassa sa fille et lui dit :__

__« Vas dans ta chambre s'il te plaît, je te rejoindrais plus tard. »__

__Elen hocha gravement la tête, n'arrivant pas à décrocher son regard du roi. Elle fit quelques pas et fit très sérieuse :__

__« Tu ne feras pas de mal à ma maman hein ?!__

__\- Non Elen, jamais je ne lui en ferai, comme jamais je ne pourrais t'en faire. » déclara Thranduil plus calme pour le coup. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur, sa tunique balayant le sol avec grâce, et tendant une main chaleureuse à l'enfant, il lui fit signe de venir. Elen lança un regard suspicieux à sa mère, qui l'invita à s'exécuter. Ses petits pas la menèrent vers le souverain, et elle prit les doigts tendus. Thranduil regarda ses petites phalanges au creux de sa paume, et les caressant affectueusement avec son pouce il déclara pensif « Cela fait tellement de temps .. que j'en avais oublié ce que cela pouvait procurer …__

__\- Legolas est adulte depuis bien longtemps déjà ..__

__\- Trop longtemps … il tira délicatement Elenluinë contre lui, et la prenant dans ses bras en se relevant, il la sentit se crisper sur sa tunique royale, paniquée d'être aussi haut. Il lui offrit une accolade chaleureuse, et plaquant une main sur son dos il murmura tant que je serai capable de le faire, je veillerai sur toi petite Elen … Morwen … qu'importe le nom que tu portes. Tu es l'enfant la plus adorable qui soit. Puisse les Valar bénir ta vie petite étoile … il lui colla un baiser chaleureux sur la tempe, et il la reposa au sol en finissant par dire, vas dans ta chambre ma chérie, ta mère et moi devons parler ... »__

__La petite fille hocha la tête d'un air grave, et quémandant un bisou à sa mère, elle fila en traînant le pas dès que cette dernière consentit à lui en accorder un. Thranduil la suivit du regard, un tendre sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, puis son expression se ferma à nouveau. Elen alla s'allonger sur son lit, prenant un de ces livres dans sa minuscule bibliothèque, et elle s'endormit peu à peu dans un profond sommeil. __

__« Elen ! Elen ! » la voix de sa mère la presse. Il fait nuit, et tandis qu'elle ouvre ses paupières ensommeillées, elle sent qu'on la secoue légèrement. Elle voit Lelya penchée au-dessus d'elle, vêtue de ses habits de voyage. « Réveille-toi ma chérie, nous devons partir !__

__\- Partir ? Répéta Elen en baillant. J'ai pô envie de partir, j'ai sommeil ….__

__\- Viens je te dis, c'est urgent, je t'expliquerai plus tard …. on va jouer à cache-cache ! Tu es d'accord ? » __

__Sur ces mots magiques l'enfant sauta littéralement du lit, étrangement ragaillardie par la perspective d'un jeu amusant. Lelya prend tout ce qu'elle peut, et Elen pose un dernier regard sur sa chambre, sur leurs appartements, sans jamais se douter une seule seconde, qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Elles s'enfuirent peu avant l'aube, la vigilance des elfes de garde bien amoindrie par l'alcool qu'ils avaient ingéré. Puis elles disparurent dans la forêt pour de bon. Jamais la mère ne dit à sa fille les raisons de leur fuite soudaine. Tout comme jamais Lelya ne se douta, que Thranduil eut toujours un oeil sur elle par la suite, et ce, jusqu'à sa mort. Ce jour-là, à la douleur qu'elle lui avait infligé en fuyant sa protection, s'ajouta celle de sa perte. Le Roi Cerf pleura une tendre amie, chérie plus que de raison, et une enfant, qu'il avait imaginé pouvoir devenir sa fille, un jour. __

Elen ouvrit les yeux, et les laissant fixés au plafond de longues secondes, elle pensa « Ainsi, là aussi, l'histoire semble se répéter, indéfiniment. Que dois-je faire ? Par pitié, donnez-moi les réponses …. ».Mais les Dieux restèrent muets. Elle resserra ses doigts sur les draps, et sentant une tristesse effroyable l'engloutir, elle se recroquevilla et pleura silencieusement sur ses coussins. Elle se demandait si les Valar n'avait pas pensé à tout ceci dès le début. Tous ces hasards n'étaient pas fortuits, c'était impossible. Trop de choses se regroupaient, se coupaient, se lovaient les unes aux autres. Que devait-elle faire pour casser ce cercle ? Une petite voix lui soufflait que rester, et aimer, était la seule chose censée et salvatrice qu'elle avait à sa portée. Puis le visage de Thranduil s'imposa à son esprit. Ainsi le fameux Seigneur de Vertbois-le-Grand, le grand guerrier aux aspects glaciaires, avaient eu des sentiments pour sa mère. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres, et un étrange espoir vint la réconforter, elle se dit qu'elle avait de quoi se défendre à présent. Elle s'étira longuement, et s'avisa que sa jambe lui faisait beaucoup moins mal. Remerciant son pendentif de lui avoir débloqué ce souvenir, et, encore très fatiguée, elle se rendormit sagement. Flottant entre peine et allégresse. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir les bras réconfortant de Legolas autours d'elle, en cette nuit.

* * *

Legolas frappa à la porte doucement, et la voix de son père s'éleva derrière, lui donnant l'autorisation d'entrer. Il s'exécuta, et une fois à l'intérieur il referma sans bruit. Se tournant vers Thranduil, il regarda la pièce de long en large. Rien n'avait bougé. Tout semblait figé en ces lieux, et il se demanda comment son père pouvait supporter une telle linéarité dans sa vie. Ne voyait-il pas qu'il s'enfermait de lui-même dans une prison ? Fastueuse peut-être, mais prison tout de même ! Le visage autoritaire du souverain était concentré sur un parchemin usé par les ans, qu'il semblait chérir vu le soin qu'il y avait apporté, tout en l'utilisant souvent vu les bordures élimées. Le roi posa la lettre, et relevant son attention sur son fils, il se leva lentement tout en soupirant. Bougeant avec grâce dans son bureau privé, il alla devant la cheminée qui crépitait d'un feu paresseux.

« Tu peux approcher je ne vais pas te manger Legolas ... » finit-il par dire en se retournant vers lui.

Le prince hocha la tête et vint à son côté. Le roi le dévisagea longuement, puis portant une main affectueuse au visage de son héritier, il déclara avec un sourire :

« Ces années ont fait de toi un homme à présent.

\- Les guerres et les épreuves y ont contribué.

\- Il n'y a pas que cela. Crois-tu que je sois à ce point aveugle ?! Son ton s'était légèrement asséché. Elenluinë …. sais-tu qui elle est ?

\- Oui. Je sais tout.

\- Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi, cette marque sur son visage d'où vient-elle ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas lui demander vous-même ?

\- Tu me penses assez cruel pour lui faire évoquer ces souvenirs affreux en ma présence ? Allons donc ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'approuve pas tes choix, que je dois être totalement injuste. Donc … que c'est-il passé ? »

Legolas déglutit avec effort, il n'aimait pas parler d'elle en son absence, encore mois de ce passé totalement affreux qui l'avait forgé. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, le visage de Thranduil devint livide, et les crispations de sa mâchoire prouvait la sourde colère qui le hantait. Quand Legolas eut fini, il dit la voix légèrement fêlée :

« Savais-tu que je les ai connu avant ?

\- Oui, cela m'est revenu il y a de cela plus d'une semaine. J'avais complètement chassé leurs présences de ma mémoire.

\- Sa mère …. Legolas s'aperçut de la difficulté que son père avait à parler de cela, ce qui le troubla. A fui ma protection, et cela l'a mené à la mort. Ces femmes n'en font qu'à leur tête Legolas. Et elles sacrifient tout ce qui pourraient entravé leur vie. Elle te fera souffrir ! De plus, crois-tu réellement que je puisse bénir ton attachement pour une sang-mêlée ?! »

Cette appellation eut un cruel impact sur le coeur du prince, et le timbre de sa voix sonna comme un réel avertissement.

« Ne l'appelez pas ainsi Ada !

\- Autrement quoi ? Autant appeler un chat un chat Legolas ! C'est une sang-mêlée point. Tu préfères Semi-Elfe ?!

\- Oui en effet !

\- Quelle délicatesse vraiment ! Fit Thranduil avec un rictus méprisant.

\- A ce que je vois, toutes ces années n'ont pas servi à vous redonner le peu de bonté que j'avais cru lire en vous à une époque …. » murmura Legolas réellement peinée.

Thranduil se figea, il lui tourna le dos, fixant ses yeux de glaces sur les flammes qui dansaient langoureusement dans la cheminée. Après un long silence, il finit par dire :

« La bonté ne sert pas seule à gouverner un royaume. Tu comprendras un jour fils …

\- Si c'est pour vous ressembler, et perdre tous ceux qui me sont chers, je ne veux pas de ce royaume Père ! Cracha-t-il réellement saisi par tant de froideur. Je vous ai connu, si tendre et aimant, si différent de tout ce que vous êtes. La disparition de ma mère fut cruelle, mais que dirait-elle si elle vous voyait ainsi à présent !

\- N'invoque plus jamais sa présence pour appuyer ainsi tes dires infantiles ! S'emporta Thranduil en se retournant vivement vers lui de façon menaçante.

\- Vous êtes mort Père …. mort il y a bien longtemps. Et jamais, je ne voudrais vous suivre sur cette voie ! Si vous ne pouvez accepter sa présence en ces lieux, à mes côtés. Si vous ne pouvez bénir notre amour et notre union, je ne saurai rester plus longtemps votre héritier ! »

Cette phrase sonna avec la puissance d'un glas. Thranduil serra la mâchoire. Le regard de Legolas en disait plus long que n'importe quel discours.

« Mon âme s'est attachée à la sienne Ada. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire …. »

Le coeur de Thranduil manqua un battement. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que cela voulait dire. Cela signifiait la mort pour son héritier si son âme-soeur venait à disparaître. Quelque chose de féroce se débattit en lui. Le devoir lancinant et millénaire qui voulait la pérennité de son sang, de son peuple se battait contre le sacrifice de son unique fils. Serait-il prêt à cela pour ne pas perdre la face, pour faire ce que son devoir lui ordonnait de faire ? Il fixa Legolas longuement. Il avait ressenti une telle peine quand il n'était pas revenu, qu'il n'avait donné signe de vie, ou si peu … pouvait-il décemment le laisser partir ainsi ? Il se souvint de la nuit où Lelya avait fui. Piétinant par la même, les maigres espoirs qu'il avait de connaître peut-être un peu de bonheur sur cette terre pendant quelques années. Devait-il faire payer ces âmes pour ses propres erreurs ? Ses propres errances ? Il soupira, et fermant les yeux il déclara :

« Je me laisse le temps de la réflexion. J'aviserai quand le printemps sera revenu. D'ici-là, si son comportement, sa loyauté, ce qu'elle est, me conviennent, je réfléchirai plus sérieusement à cet égarement. Mais, si elle faute une seule fois Legolas, si elle part et qu'elle te déchire le coeur, ne vient pas te lamenter en disant que je ne t'ai pas averti …. »

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, ne s'attendant pas à autant de bienveillance de la part de son père. Puis Thranduil se rapprocha, et lui offrant une étreinte paternelle qui le figea il lui avoua :

« Je suis si heureux de te revois mon fils. A présent raconte-moi tes batailles, tes amitiés …. et son histoire. Car je me doute que le fait qu'elle recherche la protection de nos forêt n'est pas anodin.

\- Je vous parlerai de mes expériences. D'elle également, mais dans le cadre d'un profond respect, qui omettra nombres de choses. Je préfère que vous en discutiez avec elle Ada, je vous en prie.

\- Soit … » déclara alors Thranduil en se détachant de lui.

Il alla se servir un verre de bon vin, l'heure du repas sonnant bientôt, et en prit un également pour son fils. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables du bureau, et ils parlèrent longuement. Si longuement que la journée s'avança inexorablement, et qu'Elen s'éveilla enfin.

* * *

Elle flâna longuement dans ses appartements luxueux. Elle avait renvoyé poliment les femmes elfes qui devaient normalement lui servir de Dames de compagnie, car elle souhaitait plus que tout être seule pour le moment. De plus, nul n'était obligé de voir son corps marqué, et de ce fait, connaître un peu de son passé. Ses appartements se composaient d'une salle commune sphérique, avec une fenêtre sur le côté gauche en entrant. Il y avait une méridienne, une table de salon toute aussi ronde, et quatre chaises dans le même bois sombre. Ensuite, l'espace débouchait sur la chambre. L'entre-deux pièce n'était pas fermé, ce n'était qu'une passe avec une arche régulière, faite de nervures boisées et massives. Le lit n'était certes pas visible du salon, car il était à la droite de la pièce. De la salle commune l'on ne voyait que la coiffeuse, la chaise devant, un psyché et une grande armoire. Une fenêtre ronde du côté gauche également, laissait passer une lumière diffuse par des vitraux colorés. Des oiseaux et des ornements floraux les constituaient. Ensuite, totalement à droite du lieu de couchage, se tenait la salle de bain, qui elle n'était éclairée que par les lueurs magiques des pierres elfiques. Il y avait une grande baignoire en cuivre ciselé, et un miroir surmontant une vasque de marbre. L'eau était courante, chaude et froide, ce qui était un réel luxe. Les commodités étaient en extension dans un toute petite pièce attenante, indépendante pour plus de confort. Elen laissa courir ses doigts sur le travail prodigieux des artisans qui avaient façonné le bois et la pierre, pour en arrivé à tel ouvrage. Elle prit un long bain, et s'aperçut que sa blessure était moins rouge. Tout comme ses douleurs semblaient diminuer peu à peu au fil des heures. Il y avait des savons, des huiles, tout une panoplie de senteurs envoûtantes. Elle se souvint avec nostalgie de ses années à Imladris, et son coeur se serra. Elrohir … qu'elle aurait voulu le rejoindre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, pour lui prouver qu'elle était là, même dans cette épreuve. Les jumeaux avaient toujours été présents pour elle. Elle leur devait bien cela. Il y avait des peignoirs de soie, et de velours, et elle en enfila un en ressortant. Se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette, elle avança dans sa chambre, et s'arrêta nette quand elle vit qu'un robe elfique était posée sur son lit. Elle eut un sourire, et fila directement sur ses vêtements de cavalière. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse normale, et prenant sa canne, elle décida de sortir un peu pour visiter les lieux. Une fois le seuil de ses appartements passé, elle découvrit avec bonheur, qu'elle pouvait se passer de son appui. Sa démarche était toujours boitillante, mais elle pouvait poser le pied par terre. Cela lui colla un sourire radieux, et elle n'eut qu'une envie, c'était de courir. D'avaler les mètres, de sauter, bref, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait encore hélas pas faire. Elle reposa sa canne dans sa chambre, puis sortit pour de bon. Les minutes qui suivirent furent très étranges, car même ne se souvenant pas de tout, beaucoup de chemins lui étaient familiers. Resurgissant de sa mémoire endormie. Les elfes sylvains la regardaient passer, perplexes et suspicieux, et elle les ignora superbement. C'était un exercice auquel elle était habituée, au Rohan les commérages allaient déjà bon train. Elle retrouva le chemin des bains chauds, se souvenant que la cité tirait l'eau bouillonnante des entrailles de la terre. Puis elle prit les longs corridors qui menaient aux différentes salles de banquet et autres bureaux. Ses pas se figèrent quand elle approcha des appartements qu'elle et sa mère avaient connu. Fébrile, le coeur battant, elle s'approcha de la porte, et elle prit la poignée. Hésitante, presque tremblante, elle l'abaissa et ouvrit le passage. Le bois craqua sous l'action, et Elen se figea littéralement à a vue du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tout avait été brisé, éparpillé, totalement dévasté comme si un ouragan était passé et n'avait laissé qu'une empreinte de désolation. Pire, tout était recouvert d'un manteau de poussière, comme si rien n'avait été touché depuis des années. Se souvenant de Thranduil, elle frissonna, comprenant que cela était la cause d'une colère destructrice. Elle referma prestement, comme ayant peur que quelques fantômes ne surgissent du passé pour l'engloutir. Songeuse, elle reprit le couloir en sens inverse, essayant de se souvenir au mieux de cette obscure époque. Ne regardant plus vraiment où elle mettait les pieds, ni où elle allait, elle se retrouva sur une artère dégagée, semblant défier les lois de la pesanteur, et elle s'arrêta nette quand elle comprit où elle était. Elle releva le nez, et vit le trône de Thranduil siégeant fièrement à quelques mètres d'elle. Intriguée, presque hypnotisée, elle s'avança prudemment. Une fois au pied des marches qui menaient à lui, elle fut frappé d'un singulier souvenir.

_« Elenluinë … Elenluinë … réveille-toi ... »_

_La petite fille ouvrit les yeux faiblement, ne percevant de la personne qui l'appelait qu'une ombre penchée au-dessus de son corps assoupi. Elle se releva en se frottant les paupières, frissonnante dans la fraîcheur ambiante. C'est alors qu'elle vit qui l'appelait si doucement. Thranduil la regardait avec un doux sourire amusé, et il fit :_

_« Alors jeune-fille, ne crois-tu pas qu'il y a de meilleurs endroits pour dormir ?_

_\- Je voulais que vous me racontiez les histoires du Nord, vous savez, dans les montagnes, et les combats contre les orques. Je vous ai longtemps attendu …. » fit Elen les lèvres boudeuses, honteuse de s'être endormie._

_Thranduil eut un petit rire grave, et prenant la petite fille dans ses bras il fit en lui touchant le bout du nez :_

_« La prochaine fois assis-toi sur le siège au lieu de dormir sur le sol ! Je t'en donne l'autorisation. La petite fille rougit ostensiblement, soulignant ses beaux yeux noirs. Je vais te ramener à ta mère .._

_\- Et après vous me parlerez des contrées du Nord ? Demanda effrontément la petite fille avec des étoiles plein les yeux._

_\- Oui, promis ! »_

« Il est loin le temps où tu attendais pour entendre mes histoires ... »

La voix du roi la fit sursauter. Elle riva son attention sur lui, et reculant de quelques pas, elle se sentit malgré elle comme un cerf aux abois. Elle le salua courtoisement de la tête, ne sachant que faire ou que dire. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, la détaillant de haut en bas, jugeant au passage qu'elle ne reposait pas bien sur sa jambe gauche. Il se souvint de sa sévère boiterie de la veille, et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

\- Non Seigneur Thranduil, mais je n'ai rien à dire pour l'instant.

\- Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu mijotes avec mon fils ... »

La poitrine d'Elenluinë se comprima d'appréhension. Sa respiration s'accéléra malgré elle, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'allée centrale.

« Non, tu me réponds avant de partir. » ordonna Thranduil en bloquant le passage avec son bâton ouvragé.

Elle ancra son regard noir dans le sien, et essayant de s'armer de courage, sachant pertinemment tout ce qu'elle risquait en ces lieux, elle répondit :

« Rien de plus que ce qu'il a dû déjà vous dire.

\- Vraiment ? Alors laisse-moi te poser une autre question ? Crois-tu être digne de lui ?

\- Oui. » réussit-elle à articuler avec courage.

Thranduil eut un rire affreux et impitoyable. Dardant son regard polaire dans le sien, il fit la voix bien trop douce :

« Il doit perpétuer la lignée des Sindar, Elenluinë ! Tu n'as pas l'étoffe pour cela ! De plus mon fils, Prince Héritier je te le rappelle, a bien mieux à faire que de flirter avec une estropiée balafrée ! »

Les derniers mots étaient cruels, et elle sentit une gangue de glace congeler son coeur. Essayant de garder au mieux son calme devant l'océan tumultueux de rage qui la remuait, elle déglutit avec effort. Retenant les larmes de colère qui menaçaient d'exploser, elle serra le poing, et elle essaya de ne pas le claquer purement et simplement. Il était roi, et père de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle devait prouver à Legolas, ainsi qu'à cet insupportable souverain, qu'elle valait mieux que ça. Les lèvres frémissantes, elle releva le menton dignement, et plongeant son regard noir dans l'azur presque minéral du roi, elle répondit juste :

« Il est encore heureux que ma laideur ne soit qu'extérieure, cher Roi ! Certains ont celle qui dévore de l'intérieur ! La mienne est un lourd héritage, l'autre, qu'une simple preuve d'idiotie et de faiblesse ! »

Les doigts de Thranduil resserrèrent le pommeau de son bâton avec force, la répartie venant le gifler violemment, et surtout, elle venait de lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Elle vit à son expression, aux crispations de sa mâchoire, quelle venait de gagner la manche. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et dans un murmure chuintant, il déclara :

« Tu n'es rien en mon royaume Elenluinë ! Je décide ici, quoi que tu puisses en penser ! »

Elle plongea l'onyx de ses yeux dans ceux du roi qui la menaçait implicitement, puis, sentant en elle toute trace de peur ou de rancune disparaître, elle répondit avec un calme désarmant :

« Vous êtes seul dans votre royaume Thranduil …. que les Valar aient pitié de vous ! Ce n'est pas vivre que de supporter en son être, un coeur aussi lourdement desséché …. »

Elle reçut la gifle de plein fouet, et elle resta le visage tourné quelques secondes, n'en revenant pas qu'il ait osé la toucher. Il s'attendait peut-être qu'elle pleure, qu'elle implore, qu'elle fasse tout peut-être, sauf ce qu'elle vint à faire. Rivant son attention sur lui, elle colla sa bouche à son oreille déjà rien que ce simple geste le saisi et elle murmura d'une voix vibrante de détermination et de puissance contenue :

« Les marques que je porte ont été faites par ceux de la race des Hommes cher Roi ! En cet instant, vous ne valait guère mieux qu'eux. Et … la prochaine fois que vous levez la main sur moi, et ce, même si je dois y laisser la vie, je vous pourfendrai de ma lame …. »

Puis elle le laissa sur place, reprenant honorablement l'allée par laquelle elle était arrivée. Une fois assez loin, là elle se laissa le droit de pleurer, et elle alla directement se cacher dans ses appartements. Sa jambe la lança d'un seul coup, lui soutirant un gémissement rauque. Comment avait-il pu être aussi bon et tendre avec elle dans son jeune âge, et aussi froid et mauvais à présent ? Elle s'allongea sur son lit, et pleurant bêtement, elle pria pour que Legolas la rejoigne au plus vite. D'ailleurs, où était-il passé ? Elle ne savait même pas où était les appartements du prince.

On lui apporta de quoi manger le soir, et elle se sustenta sommairement. Trop lasse pour vouloir se nourrir correctement. Puis elle prit le remède de Círdan, car son repos avait décalé ses habitudes. Fatiguée d'attendre un signe ou un geste de la part de Legolas, qui apparemment aujourd'hui ne recherchait pas sa présence, elle s'assoupit lentement. Profondément heurtée par sa courte journée. Si il savait ce roi de malheur quelles avaient été ses ancêtres, peut-être qu'il la ramènerait moins!D'ailleurs, cette simple pensée la réconforta quelque peu, et ce n'est pas totalement marquée d'ombres, qu'elle trouva le sommeil.

* * *

Quand elle s'éveilla, il ne faisait pas encore très clair. Les faibles clartés de l'aube frémissaient à travers les vitraux de la croisée circulaire. Elle resta de longues minutes à l'observer fixement. Tout un tas de pensées anarchiques prenant possession de son esprit. Tellement de choses lui manquaient aujourd'hui. Des choses auxquelles elle n'avait pas forcément pensé, et surtout songé, qu'un jour elle en ressentirait une quelconque privation. Les plaines du Rohan pour commencer. Ces étendues d'herbe à perte de vue, bordées par les montagnes et les forêts. Les lacs et les cours d'eau, le vent quasi quotidien qui balayait son visage et sa chevelure. Les corvées aux écuries, et à la forge de son père adoptif. Les remontrances humaines d'Eormer, et la douce compagnie d'Eowyn. Son vieux chat Fripon, si câlin, et qui ne cessait de lui piquer sa place sur son lit encore plus âgé. L'insouciance de ces années tranquilles malgré ce qu'elle vivait. Protégée et aimée par ses proches, même si elle pensait le contraire. Elle resserra son édredon contre elle, comme si ce contact allait lui apporter un quelconque réconfort. Ici, elle se sentait seule, une solitude comme elle avait réellement ressenti. Elle voulait partir. Sentant dans chaque parcelle de cette cité, une certaine animosité à son égard. Les humeurs du Roi semblant posséder les murs et les objets. Une ascendance écrasante, qu'elle éprouvait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Imladris était tellement plus accueillante. Fondcombe et Arwen, Elrohir, Elladan, et Elrond. Ce havre de paix où elle aurait bien voulu en cet instant se propulser pour fuir cette situation. Mais non, elle devait rester ici, rester cachée le temps que ça foutue jambe se soigne et qu'elle puisse affronter dignement sa malédiction. Elle se leva mollement, et alla dans sa salle de bain. Elle se lava longuement, puis passant un simple peignoir, elle vint devant sa coiffeuse et s'observa en train de s'observer dans le reflet clair d'un jour levant. Elle posa son index le long de sa cicatrice._« De plus mon fils, Prince Héritier je te le rappelle, a bien mieux à faire que de flirter avec une estropiée balafrée ! »_Les mots du Thranduil tracèrent une ligne incandescente dans son coeur, et des larmes de rage impuissante vinrent noyer ses yeux. Elle avait mis tellement de temps à s'accepter, à se voir légèrement différente, peut-être plus jolie que ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer un jour. Des mois et des mois, réduits à néant en quelques secondes. La brisant de l'intérieur plus que n'importe quelle blessure physique pourrait le faire. Elle foudroya son reflet du regard, et dans un accès de colère elle brisa le miroir en donnant un coup dessus. Ses pleurs explosèrent en même temps qu'elle poussait un cri déchirant en se défoulant sur les morceaux de verre au point de s'entailler la main. Elle observa son sang goûter sur le bois, avec une moue étrangement absente. Puis elle sursauta quand elle entendit la voix inquiète de Legolas s'élever derrière elle « Elen ?! ». Elle se tourna de quart pour affronter sa présence, et elle le vit presque accourir vers elle.

« Mais tu as perdu l'esprit ou quoi ?! fit-il en prenant sa main blessée dans les siennes. Viens il faut mettre la plaie sous l'eau. »

Il la tira doucement pour quelle se lève, et elle le suivit sans un mot. Il fit couler le liquide clair qui se teinta de rouge quand elle passa la main dessous. Elle aspira l'air entre ses dents en sentant les picotements désagréables qui l'assaillirent. Legolas la fixait, réellement surpris et troublé. La gorge nouée elle demanda piteusement :

«Tu me vois comme une estropiée balafrée dis-moi ? »

Il se figea à ses paroles, et son regard devint presque aussi noir que le sien comprenant la situation. Elle sentit ses doigts se crisper sur les siens tandis qu'il lui posait une serviette sur les coupures qui avaient cessé de saigner. Ce n'étaient que de petits entailles sans conséquences, mais les extrémités avaient toujours tendance à rejeter plus d'hémoglobine que le reste du corps. Il la conduisit à nouveau dans sa chambre, et l'asseyant sur le rebords du lit, il resta devant elle, ses mains tenant toujours les siennes. Il posa un bandage sommaire sur sa main légèrement abîmée, et il déclara avec fermeté :

« Ecoute-moi bien Tingylia, mon père est un manipulateur et il fera passer son devoir de souverain avant toute autre chose. Il fera tout pour te déstabiliser, t'amoindrir, pour trouver tes failles, y pénétrer et t'amener là où il le souhaite ! Comprends-tu ? Là il n'attend qu'une chose, que tu lui prouves qu'il a raison en ce qui concerne notre relation. Si il te pense faible, indigne de moi et de la place que tout cela te destine dans notre monde, il te rejettera sans scrupule. Il faut que tu te battes Elen !

\- Mais … » Gémit-elle faiblement les larmes aux yeux.

Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et lui caressant la joue il continua : « Je sais, tu es épuisée. Ton état ne te permet pas de mener les combats que tu as pu faire par le passé, mais c'est primordial Elen, primordial que tu tiennes et que tu lui fasses comprendre QUI tu es !

\- Même si cela doit entacher votre relation ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui le fit fondre.

Elle s'inquiétait plus pour lui et de ses liens avec son père, que pour elle. Il vint lui coller un langoureux baiser qui la déstabilisa, et il répondit avec un charmant sourire :

« Surtout si ça doit entacher nos relations ! Car je saurai que tu as relevé le défi ! Et je sais la vaillance qui t'anime! Jamais je ne douterai de toi tu entends ?! Je t'aime …. tu le sais. Fais honneur à cet amour ma chérie, je sais que tu es capable de tout ! Ranime les braises qui couvent en ton sein mon phœnix ! Ouvre à nouveaux tes ailes par les Valar! Tu es une guerrière Elen ! Une Dresseuse de Chevaux ! Une Reine ! Vois-toi comme TU ES bon sang !»

Ses yeux bleus s'étaient teintés d'un orage magnifique, brillant comme une promesse inéluctable, embrasant l'âme de la femme qu'il chérissait tant. Elle eut un petit rire haché de larmes, et elle murmura :

« Dans ta bouche tout à l'air si simple Legolas …. que j'en viendrai à croire tout ce que tu dis.

\- Parce que mes mots ne sont que vérité ! Tingylia ...Ne t'ai-je pas déjà prouvé que tout ce qui m'animait, tout ce que je te disais, était vrai ? »

Il prit son visage rosi par les pleurs entre ses mains, ancrant ses orbes azurées dans les abysses de son regard, et il vint l'embrasser. D'abord par des baisers presque chastes, pour au final les approfondir d'impatience, faisant vibrer en elle tout ce qui venait d'être malmené. Entre deux baisers passionnés alors qu'il la couchait sur le matelas, elle demanda « Où étais-tu donc passé … ?

\- Je suis Prince ici Elen, je dois me plier à tout un tas d'exigences et de devoirs. Tu dormais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger. Et après le temps a filé sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je m'en excuse … dit-il en venant parcourir ses épaules de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici Legolas, toi-même tu m'as dit que …

\- Oui, et je suis capitaine des gardes quand je suis dans la cité. Je les envoie où bon me semble, surtout à cette heure-ci. Alors laisse-moi un peu te retrouver, je ne pense qu'à ça depuis des jours ... »

Elle gémit de désir tandis qu'il continuait son exploration. Il était vrai que depuis les Havres, ils n'avaient pas pu partager ces instants précieux. Et elle ne bouda pas son plaisir tandis qu'il s'évertuait à lui prouver, à quel point il pouvait l'aimer et la trouver désirable. Une pensée claire se dévoila dans l'ouragan de sensations qu'il éveillait chez elle, à présent, Thranduil ne pourrait plus la faire douter ainsi. La première manche était pour eux ! Et le Roi Cerf n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises.

* * *

La table était recouverte de mets délicieux, et ils mangeaient en silence. Legolas et Thranduil se regardaient de biais, l'un comme l'autre s'étudiant comme deux adversaires qui se jaugent. Le roi savait que son fils défiait ouvertement les convenances en la rejoignant dans ses appartements. Maître en sa demeure, rien ne lui échappait. Il sourit mystérieusement, reconnaissant bien malgré lui, le côté tête brûlée qu'il avait lui-même étant jeune. Il braqua son attention sur Elen qui picorait plus qu'elle ne mangeait, elle était totalement absorbée dans ses pensées, et ne faisait absolument pas attention à lui. Ce qui naturellement, le vexait. L'indifférence était une arme redoutable, et il savait, depuis leur altercation, qu'il avait engagé une guerre intestine dont lui-même ne connaissait pas l'issue. Rien que le fait qu'elle soit à leur table montrait qu'elle avait pris les armes, et qu'elle se battrait pour son fils. Un point pour elle, il devait se l'admettre. Son regard eut un étrange éclat, il n'allait certes pas en rester là pour autant. Relevant le menton en feignant un air détaché au possible, il demanda :

« Dis-moi Elen, comment c'est passé votre rencontre ? »

Elle dévia son attention sur lui, réellement sur ses gardes, et Legolas ne put réprimer un sourire, son père ne se doutait pas où il mettait les pieds présentement.

« Comme toute les rencontres je présume, un gars, une fille, un lieu ….

\- Ho .. cela a été aussi simple ? J'imagine en effet que parmi tous ces hommes, un elfe possède une aura bien différente. Plus grand, plus fort, plus doué, plus beau ….. » il appuya ses dires avec un sourire lourd de sous-entendus.

Donc il pensait clairement qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui rien qu'en le croisant. Tombée peut-être même follement amoureuse dès que son regard en teintes bleu azur, que son visage parfait, que ses cheveux cascadant comme de l'or blanc sur ses larges épaules, avaient croisé sa route. Elle riva son regard sur Legolas qui la dévisageait avec un sourire à moitié contenu, car il se rappelait exactement les premières fois où ils s'étaient revu à Edoras. Se remémorant la chevauchée, les combats, et comme elle avait pu être exécrable avec lui, quelque chose lui chatouilla les côtes. Et sans avertir, elle partit dans un fou rire atroce, qui fut suivi par celui de Legolas, tous deux se fixant avec un air entendu. Thranduil se renfrogna, conscient qu'il avait loupé quelque chose, et qu'il s'était exposé bien trop facilement. Son approche grossière allait lui coûter. Reprenant son souffle elle déclara :

« Ho ouii grand Roi ! Dès que je l'ai vu j'ai de suite pensé que ce serait un mari convenable. Si parfait qu'il était impossible que je ne succombe pas …. blablabla ….

\- Si vous saviez Père ce qu'elle m'en a fait voir, je suis certain que votre couronne tomberait d'elle-même de votre tête ! Pour être honnête, j'avoue que c'est plus moi qui lui ai couru après que l'inverse. Elle ne voulait même pas que je l'approche au début !

\- Disons que ce n'était pas vraiment contre toi, mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas été tendre te concernant ! Jamais il ne me serait venu à l'esprit que l'on finisse ainsi ! »

La mâchoire de Thranduil se crispait sous la colère. Ils se moquaient ouvertement de lui, et cela le blessa sûrement plus que cela n'aurait dû le faire. Aiguisant son regard polaire il darda son attention sur Elen, et avec un sourire mauvais, il finit par dire :

« Ha mais oui … c'est exactement où je veux en venir … tu as fini ainsi. Dans son lit avant même d'être mariés, et prétendante au titre de reine si il en vient à être lui-même roi … n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hoqueta à cette réplique. Alors voilà comme il la voyait ? Une fille facile, et qui plus est, animée de desseins machiavéliques pour accéder au pouvoir. Là par contre son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il pouvait la critiquer sur son physique, s'en moquer même, mais jamais il ne remettrait son sens de l'honneur en doute ! Elle balança carrément la fourchette qu'elle tenait à la main dans son assiette, ce qui émit un son clair et bruyant. Elle se leva dignement, et braquant un regard incendiaire sur lui elle dégoisa :

« Ha parce qu'il est vrai que les vrais sentiments n'existent que dans les histoires pour enfant, n'est-ce pas Roi Thranduil ? Parce que ce genre de chose_ faut-il que je te prenne pour femme pour que tu daignes m'accorder ces faveurs auxquelles j'aspire depuis si longtemps …. ? _ou encore_ Ne ressens-tu donc rien pour moi ? Que cette cruelle affection platonique qui me déchire de part en part tous les jours ?! _… n'est qu'hallucination, et illusion chimérique, non ?! »

Thraduil se leva d'un seul coup, se sentant agressé comme rarement. Son coeur se serra au point de le faire réellement souffrir. Ses yeux témoignaient d'une perplexité et d'une épouvante sans nom. Legolas fronça les sourcils. Cet échange le dépassait. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle venait de porter un coup décisif.

« Comment ….

\- J'étais là Seigneur Thranduil ! Ne l'oubliez jamais ! Elle fit une pause calculée, puis un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres, elle porta le coup de grâce. De plus, que sa royale majesté cesse donc de s'inquiéter pour sa couronne, car je le suis déjà .. Reine ! »

La superbe avec laquelle elle venait d'annoncer cela, ne pouvait que prouver ses dires. Thranduil déglutit avec effort, réellement séché sur place. Elle inclina très courtoisement la tête, et donnant un regard très affectueux à Legolas, elle fit « Je n'ai plus faim. Merci pour ce repas Seigneur. » Et elle quitta la table, marchant presque totalement comme il le fallait nota Legolas. Apparemment les bois de l'Eryn Lasgalen agissaient réellement sur le pouvoir de la Reine Balafrée. Sa silhouette disparut par la grande porte, et Legolas porta son attention sur son père, qui était nota-t-il, livide. Il ne savait pas d'où provenaient ces mots, mais Elen détenait de toute évidence, un secret qui lui échappait. Thranduil reprit place, et enlevant sa couronne comme si elle lui pesait beaucoup trop, il posa son front dans sa main droite. Appuyé sur son accoudoir, il ne donnait plus l'image d'un souverain impitoyable en cet instant. Mais plutôt d'un de ceux qui ont vu trop de choses, régné depuis trop longtemps, et qui ont perdu dans leur longue existence, plus qu'ils n'ont gagné.

« Père ? » demanda quand même Legolas soucieux. Il ne l'avait que rarement vu ainsi. Et même si il pouvait lui en vouloir de ses comportements, il l'aimait. Tout comme cet orgueilleux de suzerain pouvait aimer son fils. Thranduil lui accorda son attention, et apparemment possédé par un mal invisible, il questionna d'une voix blanche « Reine ?

\- Oui … mais vu que vous ne daignez pas lui accorder audience, ou ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'attention, elle n'a pas pu vous parler de sa vie. De ses aventures. De l'être fabuleux qu'elle est, et dont vous ne voulez vous soucier. Père, vous pensez réellement que je me serais attaché à la première venue ? Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais reconnaître les machinations quand je les vois. J'ai été à bonne école …. »

Thranduil soupira, là en cet instant, il ne savait plus que penser. Elle venait de le faucher avec une telle facilité, qu'il se dit que le mal qu'il lui avait fait la veille, ne faisait que de se retourner contre lui. A juste titre. Il n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle ait autant de ressources. Et d'après ce que lui disait son fils, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il faudrait qu'il prenne du temps pour discuter de tout ceci avec elle. Quand Lui, l'aurait décidé.

« Cela t'ennuierait-il de finir de manger avec moi Legolas ? Comme un père et un fils pourraient le faire ?

\- Avec plaisir … Ada … » répondit ce dernier d'abord surpris, mais le sourire tiré de son père lui prouva qu'il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés.


	21. Du Sang dans la Neige

_** Lu:** Merci pour ta lecture et tes reviews! C'est super ! :) En ce qui concerne Thranduil, même si je dois en décevoir certain(e)s je le sais, je ne voulais justement pas le faire comme on l'attendait. Même si il reste ce qu'il est, tu le verras dans ce chapitre. Je voulais tout de même me sortir des carcans imputés à ce personnage. J'espère que ça plaira quand même, autrement, ben tant pis ! ^^ En tout cas merci pour ton soutien! Et bonne lecture j'espère !_

_** Grenache**: Merciiiiii, oui aujourd'hui je le marque ici ! ;p En espérant que cette suite te plaise ! ^^_

* * *

Les elfes étaient alignés en des rangs parfaits, et Legolas donnait ses instructions d'une voix haute et claire, teintée d'une indéniable autorité. Ils s'entraînaient avec application et discipline, et chacun de leur mouvement donnaient un ballet cohérent et magnifique de grâce. Ils étaient dans l'ère d'entraînement de la cité. Un espace dégagé un peu en contre-bas des vastes salles principales du palais souterrain. L'ère était large, circulaire et dans le fond elle se liait à la forêt. Il n'y avait qu'une barrière de bois pour marquer le périmètre. Des cibles et des mannequins étaient disposés un peu partout, et certains s'adonnaient au tir à l'arc ou à l'épée. Elen était assise en hauteur, sur des gradins qui ressemblaient à un amphithéâtre, jalonnés parfois de petits passages ressemblant à des balcon. Trois escaliers descendaient, parallèles et dégagés, faits d'une pierre crème qui captait les rayons du soleil. Ce dernier était timide en cette journée, il jouait volontiers avec les nuages grisâtres. Une journée d'hiver comme il y en avait tant d'autres. La neige recouvrait tout, et seul l'espace où ils exécutaient leur art avait été déblayé. Assise sur la roche tiède, elle était emmitouflée dans une cape grise bordée de fourrure, et elle releva le col soyeux sur le bas de son visage, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Elle les regardait patiemment, littéralement subjugué par le savoir-faire. Elle nota que chez les Elfes Sylvains il n'y avait pas de distinction homme / femme en ce qui concernait l'art de la guerre. Ce qu'elle apprécia grandement. Les jeunes femmes et les jeunes hommes étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Même si elle savait que la plupart des femmes elfes s'adonnaient quand même bien plus souvent, à des tâches plus discrètes. Couture, cuisine et elle en passait, toute une panoplie de corvées qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la patience de faire. Elle préférait largement s'occuper des écuries ou forger les lames ou les fers à chevaux. Kieran lui en avait instruit les rudiments, et cela, rares étaient ceux qui le savaient. Déjà qu'une écuyère faisait des histoires, alors une forgeronne ! Elle mira longuement son amant qui était si concentré qu'il en devenait totalement séduisant. Une idée désinvolte traversa son esprit, et elle se demanda si il n'avait pas eut accès à ses pensées, car il lui jeta un regard de biais un peu amusé. Elle rougit légèrement, enfouissant son visage dans le col de sa cape. Elle le dévorait littéralement des yeux, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais faite. Tout chez lui devenait une perfection quasi divine. Etait-ce cette forêt qui changeait sa perception des choses ? Elle se releva, et eut un radieux sourire quand elle pensa qu'elle n'avait plus du tout mal. Sa cicatrice était à présent refermée, et elle était montée à cheval le matin même, ce qui l'avait littéralement regonflé à bloc. Une ombre passa lestement à ses côtés, et un jeune elfe dévala les escaliers à la vitesse du vent, parlant si vite qu'elle ne put comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Il alla vers le prince et celui-ci eut l'air très contrarié.

« Où ça ? » l'entendit-elle demander au loin. Elle saisit l'évocation du nom de « Macilion », et elle se souvint que c'était le chef des éclaireurs de Vertbois. Legolas appela cinq noms, et ils le suivirent sans broncher. Ils gravirent les marches rapidement, et il s'arrêta à ses côtés.

« Macilion est mis à mal par une bande d'orques au Nord de la forêt, je dois y aller ! Sois sage pendant mon absence ..

\- Combien … ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous devons leur prêter main forte et chasser ces êtres malfaisants de nos terres. » il lui offrit un sourire affectueux, mais ne lui accorda pas de baiser ni même d'accolade amoureuse. Ce qu'elle comprit et respecta de bonne grâce.

Ils disparurent dans les entrailles de la cité, et Elen soupira. Quand elle regarda à nouveau la place où les entraînements se déroulaient, elle s'aperçut que nombre d'aspirants la dévisageaient et chuchotaient parfois avec amusement. Elle haussa les épaules et elle prit la direction de ses appartements. Elle ne croisa presque personne, mais l'altercation avait soulevé une belle animation. Elle passa inaperçue, et croisa Thranduil de loin, qui ne lui accorda qu'une légère attention. Arrivant à destination, elle soupira, en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire. Elle aurait bien voulu allait les aider, mais elle ne voudrait pas être un fardeau. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue, sans parler qu'elle n'avait pas dansé depuis des mois, elle n'était pas certaine de faire quelque chose de bien. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle prit ses deux lames, et les ceignant, elle se dirigea vers la forge. Les deux elfes qui travaillaient là-bas lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux, ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'une femme, humaine de surcroît, venait faire ici. Ils tentèrent de la raisonner, mais elle les envoya gentiment balader. L'un d'eux se plaignit en l'avertissant qu'il allait rapporter tout ceci à son roi, et elle lui dit clairement d'aller se faire voir ailleurs chez son souverain même si il le souhaitait ce qui afficha une telle moue choquée sur son visage parfait, qu'elle faillit partir dans un fou rire. Se concentrant sur les outils, elle décida de donner un coup de frais sur ses armes. L'héritage d'Acharniel brilla de teintes chaudes aux lueurs des flammes, et elle s'affaira à lui redonner une seconde jeunesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la passer au feu, juste de l'aiguiser, de la polir, de remettre du cuir sur la garde. Elle prit place dans un coin, et fredonnant, elle commença sa tâche. La pierre à aiguiser donnait des sons éraillés lents et rythmés, ce qui la ramena au Rohan, et aux heures passées aux côtés de son père adoptif. Il lui avait tellement appris, elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant. Elle s'attela ensuite à la garniture du pommeau. Elle choisit un cuir velouté aux teintes rouges cramoisies, et patiemment, elle l'enroula en le serrant tel qu'on le lui avait appris. Ensuite elle finit de la polir, et un splendide sourire accroché aux lèvres, elle fit quelques mouvements gracieux avec, et la lame fendit les airs dans un bruit agréable de vent que l'on découpe.

« Tu te mets à la forge à présent ? »

Elle serra ses doigts sur son arme, et dans un geste fluide elle tendit le bras et pointa le bout de son épée vers l'intrus qui venait de la déranger. Il aiguisa son regard un instant, n'arrivant pas à déchiffrer son expression. Elle eut un léger sourire, et la plaçant devant elle, pointe vers le haut, elle répondit :

« Une chose que mon père adoptif m'a apprise. » elle trouva un fourreau digne de sa lame, et la glissa dedans dans un bruit sourd.

Thranduil la regardait faire en silence. Tout un tas de pensées se bousculant dans sa tête, dont les plus cruelles, qui lui soufflaient que cette femme devant lui, aurait pu être sa fille adoptive. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien en elle. Le souvenir de cette enfant effacée, timide et sage, fondait pour laisser place à une adulte taillée dans le marbre et l'acier. Cela lui fit mal, car en la détaillant, il pouvait lire toutes les expériences affreuses dont elle avait été la victime. Il s'en voudrait sûrement pour cela, plus que personne ne pourrait le soupçonner. Cependant, son attachement pour l'enfant disparue cette nuit, était enterré. Il ne pourrait plus la voir comme telle. Il fallait qu'il réapprenne à la connaître, et cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il se devait de faire. Il la vit prendre son autre arme, et alors qu'elle recommençait à aiguiser le métal, elle demanda d'une voix neutre :

« Vous vouliez me parler ? Où c'est juste la plainte de vos forgerons de me voir ici qui vous a poussé à descendre en ces lieux ?

\- En effet, je ne voulais pas que tu entraînes ici un désordre trop humain. Et que tu ne saches te tenir avec des gens que je tiens en haute estime, ce qui il me semble, est peine perdue. »

Elle laissa balancer le plat de son épée sur sa cuisse, et se relevant en rangeant proprement les ustensiles qu'elle avait utilisé, elle rengaina son arme, et lui passant à côté elle fit sans cérémonie :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Thranduil, j'ai été à bonne école ! Tous les humains ne sont pas que des gorets mal éduqués. Quant à ma présence, même l'hiver prend fin un jour n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis elle quitta les lieux sans une attention de plus. Thranduil la suivit de ses yeux clairs, le temps qu'elle franchisse les portes en haut de la coursive qui menait ici. Pensif, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir exaucer son fils, et avoir une discussion censée avec cette femme qui lui échappait totalement. Et tout cela, en arrivant à mettre ses plans à exécution. Il la garderait à l'oeil, tôt ou tard l'occasion se présenterait.

* * *

Les heures étaient passées, et Legolas n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle fut surprise quand le roi la convia à manger avec lui, et elle lui fit grâce de sa présence. Elle répondit très courtoisement à ce qu'il lui demandait des platitudes sans nom et l'un comme l'autre, étaient réellement insatisfaits de cet échange stérile, ils se quittèrent tôt dans la nuit. Lui n'arrivait pas à entamer la conversation telle qu'il la voudrait, et elle n'était pas plus disposer à répondre à ses questions non formulées. Thranduil dut s'admettre qu'il lui faudrait sûrement prier toute la patience de son peuple pour ne pas vouloir l'égorger d'ici peu.

Elle regardait pas sa fenêtre, la nuit était étrange. Il neigeait, alors que la lune parfois apparaissait dans le ciel, agrippant chaque trouée nuageuse pour baigner le monde de ses lueurs argentées. Elen n'en pouvait plus de rester sans rien faire. Elle bouillonnait littéralement. Elle se mit à sa coiffeuse, et regardant le miroir qu'on lui avait changé, elle prit sa brosse à cheveux, et commença à se coiffer avec dextérité. Il n'y avait qu'une occasion qui lui donnait la patience de faire cela, et ce soir, elle allait se tester un peu. Elle ne pouvait se permettre le loisir de rester oisive avec ce qui l'attendait. Sa jambe était presque totalement guérie, elle pourrait logiquement s'entraîner sans soucis majeur. Les fines tresses encadrant sons visage, se balançaient gracieusement à chacun de ses gestes. Elle enfila la robe elfique qui trônait toujours dans sa chambre, négligemment posée sur un coffre, et s'emmitouflant dans sa cape, elle prit ses lames et sortit sans bruit. Elle se dirigea vers la cour d'entraînement, ne se doutant pas que l'on épiait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Vu que pour elle, elle n'était qu'une pièce rapportée, plus gênante qu'autre chose, elle ne pouvait croire qu'une vigilance accru lui était octroyée.

Elle descendit lentement les marches, et une fois au milieu des escaliers, elle s'arrêta. La personne qui la suivait en fit tout autant, observant avec grande attention tout ce qui allait suivre. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel, sa respiration s'élevant en de fines volutes vaporeuses vers le firmament. Et un radieux sourire transfigura son visage. Qu'il était bon d'être là, dans la nature, les murmures de la nuit comme seuls compagnons. Loin de tous. Elle ressentit son essence profonde vibrer à nouveau, et elle finit de descendre les quelques marches qui lui restait à parcourir. L'ombre qui la suivait prit place à l'abri des regards, et surtout du sien, en prenant une position confortable, pour profiter du spectacle. Elen fit glisser sa cape le long de son dos, découvrant ses épaules presque nues. Les tissus de la robe étaient légers, et c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Elle sortit les lames de leur couvert, et avec un étrange sourire, elle prit sa robe et déclara « Désolée ma belle, mais ainsi tu ne me sers à rien ! » Elle planta la lame dans le tissu, ce qui soutira un hoquet offusqué à la personne qui la suivait, et la laissant glisser, elle la découpa du haut de la cuisse jusqu'en bas. Elle fit de même de l'autre côté, puis exécutant quelques gestes amples, elle s'exclama « Parfait ! ». Ses fins souliers crissèrent sur la poudreuse fraîche, et elle frissonna sous la neige qui venait caresser son corps léché par une chair de poule tenace. Il fallait qu'elle bouge avant d'avoir trop froid. Elle exécuta quelque mouvements pour s'échauffer un peu les muscles, puis, prenant la lame de son père, elle traça un cercle sur le sol et se positionna au centre. Pointe dans la neige sous ses pieds, l'épée donnait de léger reflet lunaire sur la surface immaculée qui s'étendait devant elle. Se concentrant, elle essaya de se souvenir au mieux de la musique. Elle se balança tout d'abord, pour prendre le rythme, puis elle commença son ballet magnifique dans la neige hivernale. Les gestes étaient amples et fluides, caressant le vent tout en le découpant avec art. Il n'y avait que le bruit des pas dans la neige, de sa respiration, de son coeur qui s'emballait peu à peu sous les efforts. Elle avait un peu mal, mais cette douleur n'était rien face au plaisir immense qui l'animait. L'ivresse des efforts et de la liberté engloutissant son organisme, papillonnant en un rire muet. Son visage était radieux sous la lune, et ses cheveux balayaient l'espace avec la légèreté d'une aile d'oiseau. Les pans de sa robe se soulevaient, ondulaient, découvrant avec forte retenue ses muscles et ses jambes fuselées. Les flocons de neige tombaient en tourbillonnant autours d'elle, aspirés dans sa danse guerrière. Tout en cet instant, n'était que grâce et beauté. Le coeur de son spectateur anonyme se souleva. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un être comme elle pouvait offrir tel ravissement pour les yeux et l'âme ? Subjuguant totalement les êtres qui avaient la chance de la voir en ces instants. Il y eut un léger glapissement qui s'éleva en écho sur les marches, quand lors d'un mouvement sur sa jambe gauche, un élancement se fit sentir. L'épée tomba au sol, et elle s'accroupit vivement. Ce qui ft s'approcher l'ombre, possédée d'inquiétude en voyant cela. Elle se tenait la cuisse, puis se relevant dignement elle marmonna, essoufflée « Ha non ! Pas maintenant, je n'ai pas fini ma grande ! Reste l'autre partie ! ». Elle serra les dents, et réellement trop possédée par l'extase que lui procuraient ses efforts, elle alla prendre la deuxième lame, et se recalant au centre, elle recommença. Augmentant la difficulté avec les deux épées. L'une blanche comme la lune, l'autre jaune comme le soleil. La danse prit un rythme effréné, et elle faillit presque rire de bonheur quand elle se sentit vivre, heureuse d'exécuter à nouveau les pas. Forcer comme elle pouvait le faire avant sa blessure. Puis quelque chose brisa l'instant idyllique. Une lame contre une autre, qui figea tous ses mouvements. Acier contre acier, les deux épées s'embrassaient dans un baiser glacial. Elen avait les yeux si écarquillés par la stupeur, qu'il sembla à son visiteur, qu'ils lui mangeaient le visage. Essouflée, confuse, ses cheveux noirs barrant son visage rougi par les efforts, elle se trouva face à sa Majesté Thranduil qui venait purement et simplement de lui gâcher son plaisir. Son regard se fit dur, et outrepassant l'air étrange qui animait le visage du roi, elle fit un geste gracieux, et libéra sa lame de la sienne. Elle allait bouger pour ranger ses affaires, quand l'épée du roi lui barra le passage. Elle fronça les sourcils, et elle ne comprit pas. Une lueur inaccoutumée animait son attention polaire, la mettant mal à l'aise. Il donna un oeil critique à sa robe fendue, et elle se sentit rougir. Il était le premier homme à la voir en robe dans un cadre autre qu'un spectacle donné à une foule. D'ailleurs, rien que cette pensée, qu'il lui volait littéralement son intimité, souleva chez elle une rude colère. Il la vit resserrer son étreinte sur la garde de ses armes, et un sourire félin étira ses lèvres parfaites. Elle fit un geste vif, et il se défendit. « Vous allez me laisser en paix oui à la fin ?! » l'entendit-il rager, pendant qu'il s'amusait à la défier ouvertement à l'épée. Elle savait éperdument qu'elle ne gagnerait jamais, mais elle n'allait certes pas s'aplatir aussi facilement. Thranduil dut s'admettre qu'elle était douée. Sa mère l'avait bien aguerri, et les héritiers d'Elrond aussi. Cette passe d'armes anima chez lui un amusement qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis for longtemps. Ranimant son coeur endormi, ses passions oubliées. Voir cette femme se défendre avec une telle ardeur, avait quelque chose de réellement jouissif. Elle lui transmettait toute la vie qu'il lui manquait depuis tant d'années. Il finit de jouer en désarmant une des ses mains, et passant avec agilité sous son arme, il lui attrapa le bras, la fit pivoter, et la plaquant contre lui, il retint le fil de sa lame contre sa gorge. Le contact glacial lui mordit la peau, et totalement essoufflée, elle laissa tomber son arme au sol, en signe de capitulation. Il ne la lâcha pas pour autant. Une singulière crainte s'empara d'elle, son comportement était anormal. Un elfe, souverain de surcroît, ne touchait que rarement les autres, qui plus est un être de bas échelon social comme elle.

Il sentait son corps tendu contre le sien, exultant de vie, d'intrépidité. Sa poitrine se soulevait contre sa poigne de fer, telle celui du gibier entre les mains du chasseur. Ses tresses désordonnées envahissaient quelque peu son visage. Des cheveux noirs comme ceux de Lelya. Elle dansait comme elle, sauf qu'Elen avait une colère viscérale que sa mère n'avait jamais eu. Elle le sentit tressaillir dans son dos tandis que les souvenirs affluaient en lui violemment.

« Lâchez-moi par les Valar ! hurla-t-elle entre ses dents, forçant en avant pour se libérer.

\- Chut … tu n'es pas en position de protester …

\- Parce que quoi ? Que votre lame embrasse ma gorge ?!

\- Oui exactement .. fit-il en appuyant la pression sur sa peau fine.

\- Vous êtes un grand malade du contrôle sérieux ! Ragea-t-elle. Mais allez-y tuez moi ! Vous gâchez pas ce plaisir ! » le défia-t-elle ouvertement.

Il ressentit son corps se débattre avec encore plus de force, et il resserra son étreinte, la comprimant totalement contre lui. La façon dont il la tenait, était une prise difficile à défaire. Elle essaya de se soustraire à cela en se laissant tomber au sol, donnant le poids de son corps pour essayer de glisser d'entre ses bras. Mais peine perdue, il la suivit dans son geste, et ils se retrouvèrent à genoux sur la surface gelée qui accueillit leurs mouvements. Thranduil lâcha son épée, et il glissa sa main sur sa gorge, la lui prenant délicatement. Sa carotide pulsait sous ses doigts, témoignant de l'afflux de sang que véhiculaient ses veines. Il s'avoua amèrement qu'il éprouvait un plaisir coupable de l'avoir si intimement collé à lui, une envie insolite dépassant son but premier.

« Je pourrai te briser la nuque là Elenluinë …. et tous mes problèmes disparaîtraient avec toi. Je trouverais une belle elfe de haut rang pour mon fils, et ma lignée perdurerait. »

Elle eut vraiment très peur, une panique s'empara d'elle en réalisant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Mais quelque chose la troublait, si il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non, il mijotait un autre coup tordu, elle en était certaine.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi horripilante et aussi désirable à la fois ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop douce à son goût, tout en plaquant son visage dans sa chevelure.

Là son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et Thranduil sourit à l'entendre s'activer ainsi. Il avait le dessus il le savait. Un idée malsaine traversa son esprit calculateur. Ici, ce soir, se tiendrait la dernière épreuve qu'il pourrait lui demander. Il plaqua son nez dans le creux de son cou, et elle se raidit de suite. Une peur panique lui dévorant les entrailles, brouillant sa raison. Elle se débattit en le sommant de la lâcher, mais au lieu de cela, elle sentit sa respiration se plaquer à son oreille. Il lui murmura suavement :

« Alors, ce n'est pas sa force, ou sa beauté qui t'ont attiré chez lui, hein ? Tu es comme une rose Elen, tellement d'épines te recouvrent …. mais je suis certain que ta peau est aussi douce qu'une promesse inavouée. N'est-ce pas ? Et si un autre elfe y accédait, crois-tu que tu te laisserais succomber ? Que la chaleur divine émanant de son corps pourrait t'atteindre ? Que tu pourrais ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de désir pour lui … ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre cruellement, tandis que des larmes impuissantes engloutissaient sa vue. Ses horribles souvenirs venant finir ce que la possession de Thranduil exerçait sur elle. Elle sentit sa main gauche glisser le long de son dos, basculant sur sa taille, puis sur ses hanches. Ses gestes étaient aussi doux que cruels. Ils avaient le même toucher de plume que ceux de Legolas. Et malgré tout ce que ce souverain elfique pouvait penser non, elle ne céderait sûrement pas. Il lui embrassa la nuque avec dessein, et colla ses lèvres sur le sommet de son épaule partiellement dénudée. Il s'arrêta net quand il l'entendit pleurer entre ses bras. Une rage immense lui avait enserré l'estomac, et seule l'envie de le tuer régissait ses pensées à présent.

« Prenez ce que vous souhaitez de moi cher Roi ! Elle cracha ce dernier mot. Car jamais je ne le vous donnerai de grès, il vous faudra me le prendre de force. Et je vous tuerai si vous l'osez, j'en fais le serment sur ma vie ! »

Il se figea, et il soupira contre ses cheveux d'ébène, soulagé. Elle ne feignait donc pas son attachement pour son fils. Si c'était le cas, elle n'aurait pas rejeté les avances d'un Roi. Cependant, il ne pouvait savoir quels terribles mécanismes il venait d'enclencher. Il desserra son emprise, et elle se jeta en avant sur sa lame. L'empoignant elle la dirigea vers lui, une flamme meurtrière dans le regard. Il leva les mains, et expliqua :

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal Elen … je ..

\- SILENCE ! » Sa voix claqua dans les airs, et Thranduil sentit une pression dans sa tête, engourdissant ses pensées.

Il fit un geste maladroit dans sa direction pour tenter de la calmer, mais la lame fendit les airs avant qu'il ne puisse anticiper le coup. Il eut un gémissement de douleur en se prenant le bras. La lame avait fait une coupure nette sur son avant-bras, et le tissu comme la peau avaient été entaillés. Le sang se mit à imbiber ses étoffes royales, et des gouttes tombèrent au sol, entachant la neige virginale. Il porta sur elle un regard à la fois furieux et ahuri. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle en viendrait à ces extrémités.

« Vous pensez pouvoir tout posséder ! Tout comprendre ! Vous me dégoûtez !

\- Elen par las Valar écoute-moi ! Je ne serai pas allé jusqu'au bout ! Crois-moi ! Essaya-t-il de plaider, voyant que la situation dégénérait totalement.

\- Vous … vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur, un être vil, transformé en quelque chose de pire qu'un orque ! » Invectiva-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, la rage mêlée à la honte noyant sa raison.

Ses pleurs brouillaient sa vue, et face à une adversaire tel que lui, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas une seule chance. Elle se faufila vers sa deuxième lame, et tremblante comme une feuille, elle recula jusqu'aux abords de l'ère d'entraînement. Elle se retourna pour fuir, et elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une face sombre immonde, qui la reluquait sans vergogne, avec un sourire malsain accroché à son visage hideux. Les orques jaillirent de derrière les arbres, et Thranduil hurla pour donner l'alarme. Au loin des voix s'élevèrent, et les orques regardèrent de toutes parts. Celui qui lui faisait face, et qui faisait bien une tête de plus qu'elle, lui attrapa la gorge avec violence et la souleva du sol. Elle se sentait manquer d'air tandis que la poigne mortelle de l'orque la brisait inexorablement. Puis une chose en elle rugit comme le cri de la panthère qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle redressa sa lame et transperça de part en part l'adversaire qui la maintenait. Elle sentit ses doigts presque pénétrer dans ses chairs tandis qu'il tentait de la tuer avant d'expirer son dernier souffle. Elle vit Thranduil se jeter sur lui, et il la délogea de son étau macabre. Elle toussota, reprenant son souffle, le roi à ses côtés, dans une attitude résolument protectrice. Une marrée noire sembla jaillir des sous-bois, et quand elle vit leur nombre, elle prit ses deux lames bien en main, et aux côtés de Thranduil elle se battit comme une lionne. Les orques tombèrent sous leurs lames assassines. Couverts de sang et de viscères, ils entendirent une autre vague arriver, poussée par des cris d'elfes au loin. Ils les rabattaient vers la cité. Mais apparemment ils avaient dû être débordé avant que les éclaireurs n'arrivent à donner l'alerte. Les gardes de la cité surgirent derrière le roi, et les flèches se mirent à siffler à leurs oreilles. Les orques étaient pris en tenaille, et Legolas apparut sur une branche au-dessus d'eux. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ce fut un véritable carnage, et les derniers râles d'ennemis mourants s'éteignirent dans la neige souillée. Legolas vint prêt d'Elen, et une incompréhension totale se lut sur son visage. Elle ici, dans cette tenue, avec son père, il y avait de quoi être troublé. Il se demanda ce que son suzerain de paternel avait encore inventé. Quand elle se calma quelque peu, elle se planta devant lui, et se jetant dans ses bras, elle pleura à chaudes larmes. Il la serra tendrement, évinçant par ce geste tous les regards curieux qui étaient posés sur elle. Il y eut un papillonnement de lumière bleue, et un bruit désagréable émergea de la gemme. Elen se recula, le collier brûlant sa peau là où elle touchait Legolas. Des flammes céruléennes vaporeuses s'élevèrent dans les airs, et elle recula de plusieurs pas. Son visage transformé par une grimace de frayeur, elle appela paniquée « Legolas …. ». Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, mais une explosion azurée le souffla, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient présents. Une colonne de lumière translucide envahit son corps, et la voix désincarnée d'Acharniel fit son entrée. Elle n'était plus sous sa forme spectrale, non, là elle la possédait réellement. Ils se relevèrent tous, et se décomposèrent face à ce qu'ils virent. Elen était transfigurée par l'ascendant de la Reine. Son port altier, son regard aussi dur que le métal le plus résistant, la façon dont elle toisait tous ceux qui étaient autours d'elle.

« Une armée d'elfes ? Mmm que c'est intéressant …

\- Laisse-là sorcière ! » hurla Legolas qui s'avança d'un pas.

Thranduil vint aux côtés de son fils, et il demanda réellement perdu :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

\- NON ! VOUS expliquez-moi ! Qu'avec-vous fait par les Valar ?! s'emporta Legolas en fusillant son père du regard. Vous nous avez mis en réel danger là!

\- Chut petit prince, il serait au contraire fort appréciable de parler avec votre Roi …. » fit Acharniel avec un sourire carnassier.

Legolas frissonna et il s'écria « Emparez-vous d'elle ! ». Et Thranduil comprit que la situation était grave si son fils demandait à ce que l'on saisisse la femme qu'il aimait. Les elfes vinrent l'encercler, lames en avant, et elle fit en touchant négligemment une des pointes tendues vers elle « Lâchez vos armes ! », et tous s'exécutèrent. Le pouvoir de la Reine venait de plier leurs jeunes esprits en un souffle. Seuls le roi et son fils avaient un esprit assez puissant pour contrer sa magie. Du moins, pour le moment. Legolas devint livide. Thranduil sentit la pression dans son crâne, et il grimaça :

« Qu'est-ce que cette sorcellerie ?

\- La Voix de Commandement ! Il planta son regard dans ceux d'Elen, et il fit d'une voix douce, Elen .. je t'en prie … bats-toi ! Reviens vers moi !

\- Elen ?! Acharniel eut un affreux petit rire. Elle est si faible cette petite, l'amour qu'elle te voue est si puissant, qu'elle sacrifierait tout pour toi …. c'est son erreur. Chaque fois qu'elle lutte contre ce qui est établi, chaque fois que l'on se sert de ce lien contre elle, je grandis. Tu pensais que le pouvoir te ton père pouvait la sauver ?

\- Mon pouvoir ? Répéta Thranduil réellement saisi.

\- Ho, j'en ai trop dit apparemment …. puis elle eut un autre petit rire.

\- L'antidote … murmura Legolas. Retenez-la père ! Intima Legolas vivement en se déplaçant vers la cité.

Acharniel essaya de le bloquer, mais la lame de Thranduil la retint. Elle riva ses yeux noirs sur lui, et apparemment satisfaite, elle déclara « Alors voyons voir si votre réputation est à la hauteur Roi Thranduil ». Les deux adversaires entrèrent dans un combat singulier, qui alliait force et agilité. Le bras de Thranduil le faisait rudement souffrir, et il ne pouvait manier la lame correctement. Il se défendait mais n'osait passer à l'attaque, comprenant vivement qu'Elen était possédée par une entité quelconque. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle prenait peu à peu le dessus, la plaie amoindrissant sa maîtrise. Cependant il n'était pas Roi Sinda pour rien ! Il se démenait avec intensité, et Acharniel n'arriva pas à mettre un terme à ce combat souverain. Une masse blanche traversa le champs de vision de Thranduil, et il vit Legolas derrière le corps de la femme qui lui faisait front. Thranduil hocha la tête et Legolas passa à l'action. Il glissa ses bras sous les épaules d'Elen, et les remontant il l'emprisonna sévèrement. Elle se débattit en hurlant, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'un elfe.

« Dans ma poche Ada ! Il faut qu'elle prenne une gorgée de ce liquide ! »

Le roi s'exécuta, et tenant fermement la fiole en cristal il réussit à lui faire ingurgiter le breuvage. Il se passa quelques secondes étranges où elle se débattit en les invectivant ouvertement. Et Elen perçut la lumière divine de Thranduil exploser comme un soleil, tandis que son pouvoir naturel envahissait l'espace. Elen entendit des murmures autours d'elle, chauds et tendres, et il lui sembla que les arbres brillaient avec la même intensité. Le roi était en accord parfait avec la magie ancestrale des forêts. Son âme prit l'apparence d'un cerf majestueux, dont la lumière divine se fondait à celle de la forêt pour former un bouclier éclatant. Ce dernier rejeta purement et simplement l'ombre malfaisante de la Reine. Elen sut alors qu'une telle clarté, ne pouvait appartenir à un être malfaisant. C'est quand elle le comprit qu'elle se sentit glisser vers une douce torpeur, laissant la magie innée du Souverain de l'ancien Vertbois, venir l'apaiser. Thranduil alla chercher sa cape, et l'enveloppant dedans, il murmura « Je n'avais jamais vu cela encore …

\- Et priez pour ne plus le revoir. Elle prend en puissance …

\- Elle ? Qui elle ? »

Legolas garda le silence, et Thranduil se releva. Voyant sa réserve, il s'avisa que tous les elfes présents avaient repris leurs esprits. Il leur donna des ordres, et tous s'exécutèrent, encore un peu sonnés par leur insolite expérience.

Elen reprenait une respiration normale, le dos appuyé sur les cuisses de Legolas. Elle ouvrit les paupières pour de bon, se sentant à nouveau elle-même. Quand elle croisa l'air anxieux de Thranduil elle dévia le regard, et celui-ci comprit. Dans cette esquive il y voyait toute la rancune et la gêne qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Il ramassa sa lame, et il dit sombrement :

« Je vais me faire soigner, prends soin d'elle. Je vous rejoins plus tard. »

Il les laissa dès-lors seuls, troublé comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie. Elen regarda passer ses pieds couverts de sang dans son champs de vision, sans bouger. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues fraîches, et Legolas la sentit frisonner. La nuit était glaciale, et elle était couverte de ce liquide poisseux, qu'était l'hémoglobine noire des orques. En état de choc, il fallait qu'il la mette dans un bon bain chaud. Il l'aida à se relever, et il la mena à ses appartements. Derrière eux, les corps des ennemis étaient évacués, et l'ère d'entraînement nettoyée. Elen avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits convenablement. Cette attaque d'Acharniel était plus féroce que les autres fois. Et la petite voix qui lui avait déjà parlé, la rassura, lui confirmant que rester aux côtés de son amant, était la seule rédemption possible.

* * *

L'eau chaude lui cuisit la peau, et lui donna une décharge qui relança tout son organisme frigorifié. Le claquement de ses dents se calma peu à peu, et Legolas l'aida à se laver les cheveux tendrement. Il aimait s'occuper d'elle, cela resserrait leurs liens, il le savait. Et quel plaisir il éprouvait à lui rendre la vie plus douce ! Un plaisir que seul l'attachement à une autre être pouvait procurer. Quand elle sortit de son bain nocturne, elle s'habilla chaudement, et alla s'allonger sur son lit, terriblement silencieuse.

« Elen … que c'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a appelé Acharniel ainsi ? »

Allongée sur le flanc, elle resserra ses couvertures et un de ses coussins entre dss doigts crispés. Le regard fixé sur la fenêtre ronde, dont les vitraux semblaient éteints. Elle le sentit s'asseoir sur le matelas, et il répéta « Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !». Une naissance de larmes baigna ses cils noirs, et il sentit une colère sourde l'envahir. Si elle ne lui donnait pas les réponses, son père devait sûrement en avoir. Il se leva dans un geste raide et alors qu'il allait lui parler on frappa à la porte. Elen frissonna, se doutant de qui il pouvait s'agir. Legolas alla ouvrir et elle l'entendit dire d'une voix surprise « Père ? ». Thranduil entra lentement, il s'était changé et avait délaissé sa couronne, ce qui témoignait qu'il se présentait non pas comme un roi. Il regarda son fils et demanda « Va-t-elle mieux ?

\- Oui, mais elle n'a rien dit depuis toute à l'heure.

\- Je dois lui parler …

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une riche idée, elle est en état de choc.

\- Je répète Legolas, je dois lui parler, c'est très important. »

Les deux elfes s'affrontèrent du regard, et Legolas le mena à la chambre, une fois sur le seuil, Thranduil déclara « Seul Legolas. Je t'appellerai quand cela sera terminé ». Elen ne réagit pas plus que cela, elle restait dans cette attitude de marbre qui inquiétait fortement son amant. Legolas hésita, mais il s'exécuta, sachant que son père ne demanderait jamais cela si ce n'était pas important. Elle sentit son coeur s'emballer quand elle entendit les pas de Legolas quitter les lieux. Elle braqua une regard de biais sur le roi, ses prunelles noires le transperçant littéralement. Il vint à côté du lit, et elle ne bougea pas. Seul son regard était animé, et il savait, pour avoir vu cette attention chez certains animaux, qu'il devait faire attention. Il criait d'un avertissement sourd et sauvage. Il n'était pas coutumier des excuses, et encore moins des discussions à coeur ouvert. Aussi n'y alla-t-il pas par quatre chemins.

« Je ne serai jamais allé jusqu'au bout Elenluinë. Je voulais juste testé ta loyauté envers lui. Car si seuls le pouvoir et les richesses de notre peuple t'intéressaient, tu n'aurais pas si fortement rejeté mes avances. » Il la vit se crisper un peu plus, et visa une larme silencieuse qui roula sur l'arrête de son nez. En cet instant il se sentit plus sale et détestable que jamais. Même si, en secret, et chose qu'il ne dévoilerait jamais, cette affrontement avait éveillé un désir fulgurant. Elle lui rappelait tant sa mère. Ces années perdues, ces petits bonheurs qu'il avait connu à ses côtés. Elle le vit grimacer sous un mal invisible.

« Vous l'avez aimé n'est-ce pas ? » sa voix était un peu rauque, compressé par des pleurs silencieux.

Thranduil soupira, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, et elle ne bougea pas plus. Il sourit fugacement face à son courage, puis des souvenirs acides plein les yeux, il murmura :

« Oui. Elle a été une malédiction pour moi, car elle m'a donné le goût d'un bonheur retrouvé, pour me l'enlever tout aussi précipitamment. Elle m'avait dit que si j'obtenais d'elle ces instants magiques que seuls deux amants peuvent connaître, elle disparaîtrait de ma vie. Bien évidemment, bien trop orgueilleux pour penser qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution, j'ai partagé ces moments idylliques. Une seule fois Elenluinë. Une seule fois et mon coeur s'en est retrouvé à jamais blessé. Quelle folle pourrait se soustraire à l'affection d'un roi, elfique de surcroît ? Je me pensais au-delà de tout cela, en sécurité, croyant présomptueusement qu'elle ne pourrait résister à tout ce que je lui offrais sans retenue ….

\- Mais elle est partie …

\- Oui, avoua Thranduil douloureusement. Une nuit, elle t'a pris sous son aile, et vous avez quitté cet endroit. J'avais toujours plus ou moins un oeil sur vous par la suite. Mais la dernière fois que mes éclaireurs sont allés jusque chez elle, tout n'était que ruine. Elle avait été enterré, et toi, tu avais disparu. Je te pensais morte. Dire que j'ai dû te croiser à Fondcombe, et que je n'ai même pas fait attention à toi.

\- Qui se soucie d'une adolescente humaine défigurée, parmi les elfes ? Fit-elle avec un rictus amer.

\- Oui en effet, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle vit une larme discrète rouler sur sa joue, et elle eut soudainement de la peine pour lui. Oui, malgré ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle le prit en affection. Les maigres souvenirs de lui quand elle était enfant, ne pouvaient quitter son coeur ainsi. Il était aussi solitaire qu'elle au bout du compte. Et tous deux portaient leurs cicatrices propres. Ils réagissaient juste différemment. Elle s'était retranchée dans une colère viscérale à l'encontre du monde entier, et lui, était devenu ce roc de granit imperturbable, qui écrasait tous ceux qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il inspira à fond, et elle lui prit la main qu'il avait de posée sur les couvertures, près des siennes. Il braqua sur elle de grands yeux surpris, et il faillit se retirer car ce contact lui donna une cruelle décharge. Le côté non marqué de son visage lui faisait face, et malgré la couleur noire de ses yeux, il devina les traits de Lelya. Il sentit quelque chose lui enserrer la poitrine avec faim, et se sentant réellement coupable en cet instant, il fallait qu'il lui parle. « Pardonne-moi Elen ... ». Ce murmure faillit la faire s'étrangler. Lui ?! Le grand Seigneur Thranduil s'excuser ?! Cette fois-ci c'est elle qui faillit rompre le contact humain qu'elle avait instauré. Mais il la retint tendrement. Puis il porta ses phalanges à ses lèvres et les embrassa très affectueusement. Le fait de lui avoir dit ces trois mots, seulement ces trois petits mots, le libéra d'un étau invisible, et il s'en sentit soulagé. Les guerres étaient finies, l'ombre s'était dissoute. Il n'avait plus à jouer le rôle que son père avait voulu pour lui. Il devait être présent pour son peuple, faire tout ce qu'il devait pour lui, mais, il pouvait aussi également le droit de se sentir vivre. Il commencerait avec elle. Priant malgré lui qu'elle ne suive pas les mêmes traces que sa mère. Et qu'elle reste. Qu'il puisse enfin honorer sa promesse. Elen sentait que l'instant était trop singulier pour qu'elle le brise, elle garda alors le silence, consciente qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Sa voix s'éleva à nouveau, dans un timbre chaud qu'elle ne lui avait entendu que quand elle était petite.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. J'aurais du être plus sage, plus prévoyant. Si tu savais ce que j'ai ressenti quand Legolas m'a expliqué pour ta cicatrice … ce que tu as enduré …. Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte sur ses doigts. Et pardonne-moi pour mon comportement. Je voulais tellement te mettre à l'épreuve que j'en ai oublié ma dignité et mon honneur. Il était capital pour moi que je jauge tes sentiments à son égard. Je sais à présent que ton âme est pure …. sauvage sans nul doute … mais pure ... ».

Il y eut de longues secondes baignant dans un silence où tout semblait se dissoudre autours d'eux. Comme quand deux êtres perdus de vue depuis longtemps, appréciaient enfin le moment de leur retrouvailles. Lui qui avait eu l'idée de la prendre pour fille adoptive un temps, n'était-ce pas ce qui allait réellement se produire si elle épousait son fils ? Il eut un énigmatique sourire face à cette ironie du sort impitoyable. Il se pencha vers elle, et avec beaucoup de tendresse, il vint lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. Ce qui la figea. Se relevant il déclara d'une voix bienveillante :

« Repose-toi. Demain nous aurons à discuter de nombre de choses. Legolas peut rester ici si il le souhaite. Bonne nuit Elen, qu'elle te soit porteuse de doux songes. »

Puis il sortit des lieux sans un regard en arrière. Laissant une étrange place vide. Décidément il avait le chic pour tout baigner de son insupportable aura. Elen sourit à cette réflexion. Au fond, il lui ressemblait trop pour qu'elle le déteste. C'était même carrément impossible. Quand Legolas réapparu à ses côtés, elle lui tendit la main et il vint à ses côtés. Elle le tira vers elle, le faisant s'allonger, et il demanda :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Ho oui mon amour … tout va merveilleusement bien ... répondit-elle des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle caressa ses tresses sur sa tempe gauche et elle lui murmura, aime-moi Legolas … aime-moi jusqu'à ce que cette flamme me consume l'âme même …. ».

Et avec la douceur qui lui était commune, il s'appliqua à exécuter sa demande. Ils s'endormirent, bienheureux en cette nuit, tendrement enlacés, et ce jusqu'à la naissance d'une aube nouvelle.

* * *

Elle frissonna, un sourire de chat sur le visage, tandis que la lumière du jour colorait sa chambre en traversant les vitraux. Il laissait courir ses doigts sur ses côtes, sa taille et sa hanche, alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Il s'amusait à voir sa peau réagir à son contact. Ses cheveux soyeux caressant les omoplates de la femme qui était devenue tout pour lui. Il glissa sa main sur son abdomen, et il se figea soudainement. Il lui embrassa l'épaule et il lui demanda :

« Dis-moi ? Est-ce que tu penses que nous aurons des enfants un jour ? »

Elen retint son souffle à cette question qui la saisit d'effroi. Il la sentit se contracter sous sa demande innocente, et il entendit de son ouïe fine les traîtres battements de son coeur qui s'emballait soudainement. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, et affrontant son regard, elle avoua dans un bruissement de feuilles « Je … je ne peux pas en avoir pour le moment …. Legolas ... ». Le visage du prince se ferma sous l'incompréhension, et fronçant les sourcils il questionna :

« Pour le moment ?

\- Je …. par les Valar que c'était dur de le lui avouer ! Elle déglutit avec effort, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle continua, je ne peux donner la vie. Le poison qui coule dans mes veines détruit ce qui pourrait faire de moi une mère. Je ne peux accueillir ce don en mon sein pour l'instant. Et si par malheur ça arrivait …

\- Est-ce donc un malheur de porter mon héritier ?! S'emporta presque instinctivement Legolas ne comprenant pas, se détachant d'elle cruellement.

\- Je t'en prie .. laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-elle des larmes dans les yeux. Elrond m'a dit que si cela venait à se produire, le fœtus en subirait de graves blessures, des séquelles irréversibles. Et que … je devrais me l'ôter …. » sa voix finit par mourir dans un sanglot brûlant.

La douleur qu'il lut sur son visage, les contractions de son corps, prouvaient à quel point elle souffrait de cette situation. « Si tu savais comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir t'offrir cela … mais …

\- Chut … excuse-moi Elen, je me suis emporté stupidement. Il passa ses doigts sous son menton, et le lui relevant pour qu'elle le regarde à nouveau, il fit d'une voix tendre, nous avons tant d'années devant nous mon amour, cette année, l'année prochaine, cela ne change rien. Elle se sentait misérable il le voyait bien. Je suis heureux que tu me l'aies dit, je n'aurai pas compris autrement. Nous affronterons ce problème ensemble, comme pour tout le reste. Et nous aurons les plus beaux enfants d'Arda ! S'exclama-t-il espiègle.

\- Les plus beaux vraiment ? Renchérit-elle en ayant un petit rire.

\- Oui « les » ! Mais si tu n'en veux qu'un ça ira aussi …. mais il faut que ce soit un fils ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton malicieux.

\- Tu es infernal ! Finit-elle par dire en lui donnant une petite tape sur le torse, ce qui le fit ouvertement rire.

\- En même temps ce n'est pas plus mal, nous aurons ainsi tout le loisir d'officialiser notre union, de célébrer notre mariage, et de nous installer convenablement ! »

Elle lui posa une main caressante sur la joue, et une ombre passa dans son regard.

« Tu projettes tellement loin Legolas …. tellement loin … » son murmure en dit long. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas certaine de s'en sortir vivante. Ces épreuves lui coûtaient tellement, que plus le temps passait, et plus l'idée de ne pas revenir de son ultime voyage, la hantait. La dernière possession d'Acharniel avait alimenté avec vigueur ces craintes. Il caressa sa paume de ses lèvres, et il vint l'embrasser en lui chuchotant « Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux le fasse Tingylia … car ce sera ensemble … ou rien ... ».

Elle vint le prendre dans ses bras, et elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, comme si elle souhaitait graver ces instants à jamais.


	22. Les Portes d'un Nouveau Monde

La matinée avançant inexorablement, ils prirent un bon bain, et se préparant, ils rejoignirent l'aile où se tenaient les salles de guérisons. Legolas avait des questions à poser à Macilion sur l'altercation de la veille. Une incursion orque, même venant du Nord, était inhabituel. Pire, leur nombre était bien trop élevé pour que ce soit normal. Surtout depuis la chute de l'Anneau. Les orques et les gobelins s'étaient dispersés à travers Arda, essayant de se regrouper pour sauver leur espèce dans des lieux plus ou moins éloignés des Hommes et des Elfes. Or, la nuit passée, le groupe était beaucoup trop fourni, comme si l'attaque avait été calculée et que les forces avaient été regroupées en conscience de ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Mais pourquoi venir en Eryn Lasgalen ? Surtout sur les terres de Thranduil, qu'ils savaient impitoyable. Ils évoluaient côtes à côtes dans les couloirs majestueux de la cité souterraine, soulevant des murmures indiscrets portant sur la présence d'Elen à sa droite. Elle essayait de ne pas y faire cas, mais elle n'aimait pas le mettre dans ce genre de situation. Elle aurait même pu devenir invisible qu'elle l'aurait fait ! Elle se demanda avec humour si son pendentif aurait ce genre de capacité. Ce qui la fit rire doucement. Legolas souleva un sourcil curieux, et demanda :

« Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Ho rien .. juste que je me demandais si mon héritage magique ne me donnerait pas la possibilité de devenir invisible.

\- Il y avait bien un anneau pour cela, mais il a été détruit … répondit-il désinvolte avec un large sourire.

\- Oula non merci, t'imagines mon ectoplasme d'aïeule avec un truc pareil entre les mains ?!

\- Non, je ne préfère pas y songer … fit Legolas d'un coup très sombre. Se disant en effet qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'Elen ne connaisse rien de ses origines à ce moment de l'histoire d'Arda.

Il la vit devenir aussi pensive que lui, et il releva gaiement et nous n'aurons de toute façon pas à nous l'imaginer ! Tu as déjà vu une salle de guérison au fait ? Demanda-t-il en changeant totalement de sujet de conversation.

\- Oui Legolas, dois-je te rappeler que j'y ai été enfermée pendant de longs jours pendant la chute de l'anneau ? Juste après la bataille du Pelennor ….

\- Certes, j'avais oublié. A cette époque nous n'étions pas aussi …. proches …. elle releva peut-être une légère pointe de nostalgie qui la fit sourire. Quand tu penses que j'ai réussi à oublier ton regard si particulier … quelques jours à la maison de guérison, c'est un détail à côté. » là elle dénota que son timbre avait quelque chose de très grave.

En lisant succinctement son visage, aux légères crispations, presque infimes, qui l'animaient, elle savait qu'il s'en voulait. Elle lui effleura la main droite du bout de ses doigts en s'arrêtant, et oblitérant totalement le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, elle murmura :

« Les choix de ma mère ne sont pas les tiens. Tu avais le droit de vivre ta vie, sans te soucier d'elle ou de moi. Ne t'en veux pas d'avoir suivi ton chemin, et d'être resté fidèle à ce que tu étais. C'est tout ce passé qui fait l'être que tu es …. et je ne le regrette pas …. Lye melane haryon Legolas ... ».

Il se figea totalement à ces derniers mots. Dit avec cette merveilleuse douceur, ce tel respect, dans sa bouche, cela se révélait plus précieux encore que du mithril. Il ne fit pas cas des elfes qui pour le coup la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. En ces secondes, le monde n'existait plus pour eux, ils étaient seulement l'un à l'autre, partageant un moment unique que la plupart des elfes ne comprendraient jamais. Il lui prit les doigts qui avaient effleuré les siens, et se penchant, il lui chuchota dans un souffle, à l'abri de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui passaient. « Tu as de la chance que nous ne soyons pas seuls, car de telles paroles venant de toi, me mettent dans un état on ne peut plus indécent ... ». Il se recula pour planter son regard bleu-gris dans le sien, et il la vit devenir d'une belle teinte vermillon. Cela le surprenait toujours, qu'elle ait ce genre de réaction après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé et cela la rendait encore plus désirable. Il eut un sourire presque vainqueur accroché aux lèvres et elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant amusée « Décidément je me demande au final si c'est réellement moi la moins sage des deux ! ». Legolas partit dans un petit rire en reprenant sa marche, Elen à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent quelques secondes après dans l'immense aile de la cité qui était consacrée aux soins. Malgré la situation de la ville, totalement souterraine, il baignait une clarté divine dans chaque couloir, salle et recoin, qui la formaient. La pièce était assez haute de plafond, les colonnes soutenant ce dernier étaient faites de racines enchevêtrées les une aux autres. Les lits étaient disposés de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, et les guérisseurs s'activaient avec calme et précision. Elen nota que du lierre s'enroulait par endroit sur les colonnes et les murs, offrant de la végétation même sous terre. Il faisait bon, et les points luminescents qui baignaient la pièce dans une lueur chaude, se logeaient même dans les végétaux. Elen resta perplexe quelques secondes là-dessus, se posant tout un tas de questions puis visant que Legolas avait continué sa route, elle le rattrapa en pressant le pas. Le lit de Macilion était vers le fond, et il n'était pas dans un bel état. Le guérisseur leur expliqua qu'il avait reçu une flèche noire, et Elen savait, qu'avec les lames de Morgul, ces armes étaient souvent mortelles pour les Elfes. Macilion était en proie à une fièvre effroyable. Il était en sueur, et souffrait beaucoup. Elen grimaça face à cela, elle n'aimait pas voir la douleur chez les autres, pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle faisait une excellente guérisseuse auprès des animaux. Elle s'était toujours dit que c'était aussi par lâcheté en un sens, car un animal ne parle pas et ne peut formuler ses maux. Legolas vint s'asseoir près du chef des éclaireurs, et lui prenant la main il l'appela doucement. Macilion ouvrit les paupières, et malgré la lumière ténue, ils virent à quel point elle lui agressait les yeux. Il tourna ses iris verts sur son prince et commença à s'excuser.

« Chut Macilion .. il n'y a pas d'excuses à formuler. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide pour comprendre certaines choses. Comment n'avez-vous pas pu nous avertir avant ? Ne les aviez-vous donc pas vu venir ? Un tel nombre ne passe pas inaperçu …. »

Macilion secoua faiblement la tête, luttant vaillamment contre ses douleurs. Il déclara faiblement :

« Nous les avions vu … nous avons arrêté un petit nombre quelques heures plus tôt. Et nous les avons interrogé … mais d'autres sont arrivés … beaucoup plus …. beaucoup plus nombreux. Nous avons été dépassé …. ils viennent du Nord-Est. Ils disent qu'ils ont été appelé ..

\- Appelé ? Releva Legolas perplexe.

\- Oui, Macilion soupira longuement, puis reprit, ils disent que leur chef à fait un rêve, où on lui aurait dit de retrouver l'étoile bleue à Eryn Lasgalen. Que si ils la trouvaient, ils auraient accès à un immense pouvoir, et pourraient se venger des peuples qui ont contribué à leur déchéance …. »

Elen se raidit, elle saisit son médaillon avec force entre ses habits, et elle se sentit devenir exsangue. Ainsi, ne pouvant l'atteindre directement, Acharniel essaierait de la faire sortir de force. Est-ce que l'altercation avec Thranduil les avait directement menés jusqu'à elle ? Elen se souvint avec horreur du sourire malsain que cet orque lui avait jeté avant de la saisir. Elle frissonna, et sentit une nausée affreuse l'empoigner. Legolas vit son malaise, et posant une main chaleureuse sur le front de Macilion il dit doucement :

« Reposez-vous jeune Macilion, et remettez-vous bien. Merci pour ces précieuses informations.

\- Sire … ? C'est quoi … l'étoile bleue ?

\- Rien Macilion .. rien … juste un délire orque. Sûrement l'idée d'un fou qui a voulu s'en prendre à mon père et qui a trouvé ce moyen pour motiver ses troupes ... »

Macilion hocha lentement la tête, puis il se rendormit. Legolas porta son attention sur Elen. Elle était livide, des sueurs froides mordaient son échine, et elle sentait ses jambes se mettre à trembler sous elle. Le prince se leva, et venant lui prendre les mains il murmura « Ce n'est rien Elen, tu attends? Rien ..

\- Mais je …. je …. »

Il lui intima de se taire alors qu'un garde du palais venait vers eux. Il les salua courtoisement, donnant une oeillade critique à Elen au passage, et déclara très solennellement « Prince Legolas, votre père, le Roi Thranduil, vous fait mander ainsi que votre invitée à la grande bibliothèque.

\- Merci, dites-lui que j'arrive de suite. »

Les deux elfes se saluèrent, et Elen coula un regard noir au garde qui l'avait littéralement insulté par son comportement. Passant outre dignement, elle suivit Legolas sagement quand il lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle se souvenait du chemin accédant là-bas elle soupçonna que dans son jeune âge, sa magnifique mère avait dû l'y amener souvent. Quand elle repensait à ses aïeules, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver quelconque et maladroite au possible. Comme le vilain petit canard d'une famille prestigieuse. Legolas lui jetait des coups d'oeil furtif, il savait que cette situation allait la perturber plus que de raison. Les escouades orques n'étaient plus très courantes à présent, mais fut un temps où les bois étaient constamment envahis, et les elfes Sylvains avaient menés de rudes combats. Qui avaient d'ailleurs emporté nombre des leurs vers les cavernes de Mandos. La grande porte en bois sculptée était grande ouverte, et ils pénétrèrent lentement, Elen ayant ralenti le pas presque inconsciemment. Des rangées de tables rectangulaires étaient disposées en amont de grandes allées parallèles, d'étagères sans âge. Ici était le Savoir des elfes, un Savoir qui perdurait depuis des milliers d'années. Elen ne put contenir un sourire ébahi face à ces trésors. Ses yeux brillèrent d'intérêt, et Legolas fut le témoin silencieux de ses expressions de contentements. Elle porta son attention sur le roi qui était déjà dans la pièce, lisant paisiblement quelque chose, debout et immobile. Sa stature impressionnante se découpant fièrement dans ces teintes chaudes de boiseries ouvragées. Quand il les vit, il posa le volume qu'il parcourait, et se tournant vers une table, ils virent un registre immense posé dessus. Dedans étaient consignées toutes les naissances, et tous les décès. Legolas et Elen s'avancèrent lentement, saluant courtoisement le roi une fois à ses côtés. Thranduil renvoya ses serviteurs, et tournant le livre vers Elen, il déclara :

« Legolas m'a dit que tu ne te souvenais pas de ta date de naissance, et de ce fait, de ton âge. Voilà, il posa un index sur une ligne parmi tant d'autres dans un tableau immense, où une infinité de noms et de dates étaient transcrites. Tu as vu le jour en Novembre 2918, ce qui fait que tu es âgée actuellement, de 101 ans Elen ... ».

Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. « Elrond a mis une confusion sans nom dans ma tête … car j'ai l'impression que certaines choses se sont passées il n'y a guère plus que quelques années.

\- La vie éternelle donne un aspect différent à l'existence. Au Temps également. Nos esprits ne l'appréhendent pas comme le commun des mortels Elen. Ces Noldor ! Toujours en train de fourrer leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas ! S'exclama Thranduil presque avec dédain en réalisant réellement ce qu'Elrond avait fait.

\- C'est un Noldo qui m'a sauvé Seigneur … déclara Elen d'une voix froide. Elle avait trop d'affection pour Elrond et les siens pour qu'elle le laisse s'en donner à coeur joie. Donc là je vais avoir besoin de votre aide Roi Thranduil. Et faire confiance à vos souvenirs. Pouvez-vous m'éclairer s'il vous plaît ? »

Le roi hocha gracieusement la tête, et leur faisant signe, ils prirent place sur deux des chaises qui entouraient la table en bois massif, qui accueillait leur lecture. Thranduil posa ses doigts tendus sur le parchemin maculé d'encre manuscrite, et il commença :

« Lelya et Talvilin se sont marié en 2710, et ils ont vécu sous ma protection. Ton père est mort en 2918, peu avant que tu ne viennes au monde. Un guet-apens mené par les orques alors qu'il portait une missive à mes cousins de la Lothlórien en revenant d'une mission en Ithilien. Tu es née, et ta mère et toi êtes restées jusqu'en 2926, tu avais alors huit ans. Ensuite, les années se sont écoulées jusqu'à cette date fatidique de décembre 3000, où vous avez été attaqué, et que Lelya …. est morte. Il eut du mal à dire ces deux mots, et Legolas encore une fois, le nota. Vous êtes restées près de soixante quatorze ans seules. Puis Elrohir et Elladan t'ont recueilli et mené à Fondcombe ….

\- Mais .. mais je n'étais qu'une adolescente … dans mes souvenirs je ….

\- Car c'est un peu le cas Elen. Tu n'étais pas encore totalement adulte. Tu es une semi-elfe … le temps, et les souvenirs qui en découlent, n'ont pas le même ascendant sur nous. Ton corps devait ressembler à une adolescente, et peut-être que Lelya s'est servi de ses pouvoirs pour t'enfermer dans certaines illusions le temps de ta croissance. Voir même la retarder si ses dons le lui permettait. Elle était très douée, tout comme ses mères avant elle. Puis, l'impensable est arrivé ….. Il est naturel que le Roi Théoden ait cru l'âge que lui a donné le Seigneur Elrond quand il t'a envoyé là-bas. Tu étais inconnue de ces gens, et le roi du Rohan, ne connaissant rien de ton passé, ne pouvait voir la supercherie. Car oui, si les Hommes se fient à leurs yeux, actuellement, tu as en effet pour eux guère plus que vingt cinq ou trente ans suivant leurs échelles de vieillissement.

\- Le Seigneur Elrond devait bien se douter que tôt ou tard, je me serais aperçu de quelque chose, non ?

\- Oui, mais tu aurais eu une vie normale, loin de tout ceci. Et cela n'aurait pas eu toutes ces conséquences sur ton existence … tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Legolas …. mais, la Guerre de l'Anneau est arrivée. Et tous les éléments se sont déroulés comme pris dans une toile arachnéenne gigantesque … dont tu es le centre …. Elenluinë ….

\- Moi ? Elle eut un rictus presque méprisant. Qu'ai-je donc de SI important pour que tous ces événements, ces gens, se recoupent, se rejoignent ? Je ne suis qu'une fille d'écuries par les Valars ! Je suis juste l'héritière de femmes qui avaient tellement plus d'envergure que moi ! Elles étaient sages, belles ou puissantes, mais moi je ne suis rien comparée à elle !

\- Je peux me tromper … mais je crois que tu fais erreur …. déclara Legolas pensif. Tu es la seule qui aies retrouvé la Reine Balafrée. La seule qui l'aies réellement affronté. Je pense que tu es la finalité Elen. Le dernier maillon d'un dessein créé il y a de cela bien longtemps. Car tout te pousse à retrouver le point d'origine …

\- Le point d'origine ? La Reine Balafrée ? Je ne voudrais pas paraître rabat-joie, ou totalement stupide, mais est-ce que vous pourriez éclairer ma lanterne je vous prie ? » Demanda courtoisement mais néanmoins avec impatience, le Roi Cerf qui se tenait devant eux.

Elenluinë se ratatina presque dans sa chaise, réalisant qu'en effet, le Roi Thranduil ne savait rien sur elle. Qu'il l'avait accueilli en son royaume, un danger potentiel qu'il ignorait. Et de cela, en cet instant, elle en eut cruellement honte. Thranduil fronça les sourcils en voyant son attitude, se doutant que ce qui allait suivre, n'allait pas être forcément à son goût.

« Alors? J'attends …. fit-il, une légère trace de mécontentement perçant dans son timbre qui devenait de plus en plus froid.

\- Je .. en fait .. c'est long .. bafouilla Elen réellement impressionnée pour le coup. En et instant il lui rappela Círdan, et c'était pas peu dire.

\- Je vais vous expliquer Ada, du début de ma rencontre avec elle, jusqu'au jour où nous sommes arrivés ici. Prenez place s'il vous plaît, cela va être assez long. »

Thranduil s'exécuta lentement, puis croisant ses mains sur la table après avoir poussé le registre, il attendit les rapports de son fils. Ainsi Legolas commença son histoire, et Elen détailla chaque expressions du roi qui allaient de l'étonnement le plus total, pour passer par quelques palettes de compassions et d'admiration. Puis au final, son visage sombre l'inquiéta, car à présent, il savait quel affreux secret elle recelait. Quelle chose ignoble elle risquait de devenir malgré elle. Il tapota la surface de bois lisse de ses doigts plusieurs fois, réellement pensif. Puis ancrant son regard polaire dans celui d'Elen il finit par dire au grand étonnement de cette dernière :

« Reine hein ? … Je veux voir ton pendentif Elen, et nous devons discuter à présent sur ton devenir en ces lieux. ».

Tremblante Elenluinë passa ses mains sous son pourpoint en cuir et sa chemise, puis elle prit le bijou et l'ôta lentement. Elle répugnait à l'enlever, elle avait cru le perdre déjà une fois, et ce souvenir lui était désagréable. Elle le posa sur la table, et la gemme brillait d'une feu propre. Ténue, ondoyante comme une eau calme, le minéral semblait vivre. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, étudiant la pierre magique de ses yeux d'elfe. Puis il avança sa main droite, et prenant le pendentif dans ses doigts, il caressa la surface légèrement ébréchée. Il en éprouva à travers sa peau, ses chairs, son sang, toute la puissante magie qui s'en dégageait. Cela lui fourmilla dans les phalanges, l'électrisa. Se laissant hypnotiser par la danse presque sensuelle que dégageait la lueur mystique, il soupira longuement.

« Digne d'un Silmaril … Je ne sais ce qu'Elanor a appris et fait aux côtés de Saroumane, mais les pierres magiques restent des artefacts dangereux. Elles vibrent tellement, se chargent d'elle-même, bon comme mauvais. Je me souviens que Lelya travaillait longuement sur cette pierre. Ces séances l'épuisaient. Elle disait qu'elle la purifiait, qu'elle ôtait toute trace de souillure de son coeur. Je crois, qu'Eanna, pensant sa mère morte, a voulu éviter que son esprit ne rentre en contact avec ce trésor de connaissance.

\- Círdan m'a dit que cette pierre était façonnée par l'esprit des femmes de ma famille. Qu'elles y déversaient tout leur savoir, leur âme même … Elanor a dit, la première fois que je fus possédée, que je faisait partie d'elles, et qu'elles faisaient partie de moi. Ainsi, je véhicule sans cesse non pas l'esprit unique qui est mien, mais celui de mes ancêtres, en permanence.

\- Quel lourd fardeau pour un être aussi jeune Elenluinë …. fit Thranduil réellement avec compassion. Car tu aimes, tu détestes, tu crées et tu détruis avec la force d'esprit de toutes ces entités.

\- Heureusement que la majeure partie de ces femmes ont oeuvré pour le bien. Niphredil n'était pas mauvaise … elle a maudit Acharniel sans même s'en apercevoir. Alors qu'elle grandissait dans son ventre, la haine que sa mère vouait à sa vie et l'homme qui la possédait, a forgé l'âme de son enfant. J'ai tellement de peine pour elle … elle a tellement souffert. Ainsi qu'Elanor … elles ont souffert par Amour ….

\- Il est le pire des bourreaux … énonça Thranduil, les ombres de son passé venant hanter ses traits. Je pense sans vouloir m'avancer, que la forêt protège ta pierre des parasites étrangers et obscurs. L'esprit d'Acharniel est bridé par la puissance des arbres …

\- Et la vôtre .. .Seigneur Thranduil … avoua péniblement Elen

\- La mienne ?

\- Quand je suis revenue, c'est la lumière sacrée des arbres que j'ai vu, mais la vôtre aussi. Vous êtes littéralement l'âme de cette forêt. Du moins, de cette partie …. voilà pourquoi Círdan a voulu que je vienne ici. Il sait le potentiel magique qui coule dans votre famille. Et … et je crois que ma rencontre avec votre fils, le fait que nous nous sommes rencontrés, puis revus, fait parti d'un schéma qui m'échappe, mais qui est bien là.

\- Ce qui est logique quand on voit comment tes ancêtres ont côtoyé les nôtres et les Dúnedain. Mais qui ? Là est peut-être la véritable question. Il retendit le bijou à Elen, et en sentit la cruelle séparation, cette magie était réellement troublante. Je crois que quelqu'un ou quelque chose veille sur toi Elenluinë ….

\- Vraiment ? Alors si cette personne, ou chose, veillait tant sur moi, pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ce jour-là ? Pourquoi avoir permis que ma mère souffre et meure ainsi ?! »

Thranduil se sentit frappé au coeur devant son désarrois, et le souvenir cruel qu'elle venait d'imposer à son esprit. Il serra les poings sur la table, et Legolas le vit.

« Qu'était Lelya pour vous père ? »

La question sembla griffer le silence, et Thranduil se sentit honteux et coupable devant son fils. Il posa ses yeux de glaces dans ceux de son héritier, et il répondit calmement :

« Une amie très proche … réellement proche .. qui a fui à cause de certains. La stupidité n'a hélas pas la frontière des peuples, et les Elfes en sont tout aussi touchés que les Hommes. En me fuyant elle a mit vos vies en danger Elen. C'est peut-être pour cela que tu as vécu cet enfer.

\- Ma mère n'est responsable de rien ! S'écria Elen en tapant du plat de la main sur la table, des larmes brûlantes lui dévorant les yeux. Elle savait où il voulait en venir, mais non ! Jamais elle n'accepterait cela !

\- Elen .. comprends ce que je veux dire, il faut que tu prennes ceci en comptes car je pense que ça a son importance. Si une personne tire les ficelles dans l'ombre, il faut que tu sois ouverte et consciente des messages que l'on te donne. C'est primordial, autrement tu finiras comme celles qui ont connus un destin si tragique. ... »

Legolas se crispa à cette annonce, et il vint prendre la main d'Elen qui était toujours sur la table, enserrant son médaillon avec ardeur. Ce geste brisa ouvertement tous les protocoles en vigueur, un prince elfique touchant ouvertement une humaine avait un réel poids. Depuis la vieille et ces affrontements, il ne voulait plus se plier à tout ceci. Relevant le menton il fit très solennellement :

« Jamais je ne le permettrai !

\- Et voilà où la discussion nous mène, qui est le second point que je voulais aborder, exposa Thranduil toujours très posément, même si son coeur comprimait sa poitrine peu à peu. Les souvenirs ne sont jamais bons à remuer, surtout les néfastes. Je sais l'attachement qui vous lie. Attachement d'autant plus fâcheux que Legolas m'a expliqué pour le lien de vos âmes. Même si mon coeur me pousse à vous unir, ma raison m'enjoint à vous l'interdire …. j'ai tellement peur pour ton devenir Elen, que j'ai dû mal à admettre que je pourrai perdre mon fils également...

\- Mais vous avez survécu à ma mère ! S'exclama Legolas pour plaider sa cause.

\- C'est compliqué Legolas …. ta mère et moi nous nous sommes vraiment aimés. Mais nos âmes n'étaient pas liées. De plus, tu étais là. Qui aurait pris soin de toi si je m'éteignais ? Non il fallait que je vive. Toi … que te restera-t-il si elle venait à mourir ? A moins que vous ayez des enfants cachés, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te retenir mon fils …. »

Elen pensa à sa stérilité temporaire, et ancrant un regard plein de larmes dans celui de son bien-aimé, il put y lire toute sa détresse. Il comprit à quoi elle pensait. Une lame glacée glissa dans sa poitrine. Une appréhension, une crainte sourde, un colère aussi, car il y avait des choses que même un elfe ne pouvait contrôler.

« Legolas …. murmura-t-elle presque suppliante. Ton père est dans le vrai … je … tu te souviens de nos discussions à Minas Tirith? A Edoras ? Là où je te disais que tes espoirs étaient de doux rêves … que .. » mais elle n'arriva pas à contenir plus ses pleurs, sa phrase se mourant comme une vague sur une plage déserte.

Même son souffle sembla s'éteindre, et elle fixa ses yeux sur la table, comme attendant une mise à mort annoncée depuis bien longtemps déjà. Thranduil sentit son coeur se défaire de sa gangue de glace peu à peu, mettant à vif cet organe qui semblait mort depuis si longtemps. Il s'aperçut en cet instant de ce combat invisible qu'elle avait du mener contre ses propres sentiments. En effet, il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment couru après son fils. Elle devait être même férocement consciente des douleurs et luttes à venir pour eux. Tout comme Lelya, en son temps, l'avait fait. Ce qui força son admiration et son respect malgré lui. Cette jeune semi-elfe, puisque jeune elle était pour ceux de son peuple, avait un passé fascinant, l'histoire de sa famille était réellement troublante. Il se cala sur le dossier de sa chaise, et les regarda longuement en silence, étudiant la situation. Elle, qui essayait vaillamment de brider le chagrin qui la minait, tant elle avait la clairvoyance sur la réalité. Tiraillée entre son amour pour Legolas et l'envie de le protéger à tout prix. Et son fils, qui nota-t-il, avait cette flamme singulière dans le regard, telle qu'il l'avait lui-même eu des siècles en amont. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Mais tout comme lui, il devait savoir s'aveugler. Prince Elfique, il ne pourrait peut-être pas encore prendre en considération tout ce que l'existence volait et gardait en prime. Il savait ses attachements pour le Roi Elessar et pour son ami Nain. Mais là, cela dépassait ce stade, comment expliquer sagement à un être qui a toujours tout eu, que là, les choses ne se dérouleraient peut-être pas comme il le souhaiterait ? Côtes à côtes, il lui sembla voir une peinture où le jour et la nuit se côtoyaient, pour ne se fondre et s'aimer que quelques minutes lors des aubes et des crépuscules. Incendiant les cieux. Thranduil ferma les paupières quelques secondes, en proie à des tergiversations stériles qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler. Il savait que sa décision aujourd'hui, allait sceller leur destin à tous deux. Il déglutit avec effort, puis, pour une fois, il écouta ce que lui dicta son coeur. Plein d'appréhension tout de même, il dévoila à nouveau ses iris azur, et les fixant à tour de rôle il déclara :

« Soit … Legolas, je bénirai cette union, si, et seulement si, elle arrive à soigner son médaillon et de ce fait, se soigner elle-même. Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité sur le long terme, et d'après ce que l'on m'a rapporté, les Orques sont à sa recherche. Il la vit se raidir et devenir totalement honteuse. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était déjà au courant. Comprenez que je ne peux également pas mettre mon royaume en péril, juste pour une seule personne, qui n'est aux yeux de beaucoup, qu'une fille d'Hommes. Nous ne pouvons pas trop ébruiter ce qu'elle est et d'où elle vient. On ne sait jamais, son pouvoir et son héritage pourrait attirer les convoitises malsaines. »

Il vit le visage de la femme en face de lui fondre peu à peu sous une ombre insoutenable. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire, mais il ne pouvait pas sainement donner sa bénédiction et passer outre tout le reste. Même si le bonheur de son fils lui tenait à coeur, en tant que souverain, il ne pouvait mettre en balance son peuple et son royaume. Ses lèvres esquissèrent néanmoins un faible sourire quand il continua :

« Je suis certain que tu vas y arriver Elen. J'ai foi en tes capacité et en la pureté de ton âme. Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger et veiller sur toi …. j'en avais fait le serment à ta mère, je le renouvelle aujourd'hui. Tu seras donc, et dès ce jour, considérée sous ma protection. Ce qui devrait éteindre certaines médisances qui planent déjà dans la cité. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, et les Elfes Sylvains en sont maudits. Tout comme la puissance des sentiments qui prend sur nous, beaucoup plus d'ascendant que nos cousins. Mais ça … tu t'en étais déjà aperçu n'est-ce pas ? Ces années aux côtés du Seigneur Elrond ont du te permettre de noter les différences …. »

Elle hocha timidement la tête, totalement perdue pour le coup. N'arrivant pas totalement à saisir les retombées de ces décisions. Elle n'était pas très aux faits des protocoles et autres us des cours elfiques. Imladris était d'ailleurs un endroit bien à part.

« Vos appartements resteront séparés, c'est important même si cela te semble totalement superflu. Je ne suis pas stupide, et je sais que vous batifolez déjà comme bon vous semble, mais les apparences sont importantes. Laissez les gens dire, mais ne leur donnez pas la preuve de ce que vous partagez.

\- Je suis las de toutes ces choses Ada … sortit soudainement Legolas, et ce, contre toute attente. Tellement des nôtres s'en vont vers Aman, bientôt nous ne serons plus qu'un souvenir en ces terres. Ne pourrions-nous pas mener une existence plus simple ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le monde court à la décadence, que nous devons lui emboîter le pas Legolas. Il me sied de tenir ses moeurs en mon royaume ….

\- Ho vraiment ? » Fit alors Elen avec malice en lui lançant un regard espiègle malgré cet état quasi prostré qu'elle tenait depuis quelques minutes.

Thranduil se figea quelques secondes, conscient de l'attaque habile et sous-jacente qu'elle venait de mener. Face à son regard brillant de tendre malice, il ne put empêcher son masque de glace, de se fendre d'un sourire. Il leva les yeux au ciel un quart de seconde, et pensa à juste titre, qu'il avait été naturel que son héritier soit attiré par cela. Lui-même n'aurait peut-être pas résisté très longtemps, Lelya lui avait fait le même effet. Même si cette dernière, était douce et belle comme la première fleur de printemps, émergeant après un hiver trop rigoureux. Il se souvint des mots dit la veille au soir alors qu'il la testait. Elen était une rose, qui n'avait pas encore développé tout son potentiel, qui ne s'était pas épanouie. Plus d'épines que de couleurs, mais, en l'observant plus longuement, il vit sa réelle beauté en devenir. Elle ferait une digne épouse, il en était certain … si elle revenait en vie. Cette pensée lui chatouilla douloureusement la poitrine, chassant cette pensée, il fit :

« Voilà ce que j'avais à vous dire. Nous nous reverrons pour les repas. Legolas, je te charge de nettoyer les bois. Il semblerait que des orques rôdent en périphérie.

\- Bien Ada … je vais prendre quelques hommes et je partirai dans la journée.

\- Je viens avez toi ! S'exclama soudainement Elen, comme reprenant vie.

\- Elen je …

\- Ce n'est pas ta place Elen ! Grogna Thranduil

\- Où est-elle si ce n'est à côté de celle de mon futur époux ?! Demanda-t-elle presque sèchement en serrant le poing.

\- Justement à celle qui te met à l'abri du danger !

\- Balivernes ! De plus j'ai besoin de m'entraîner et de faire de l'exercice, j'ai trop perdu et je veux pouvoir me défendre ! Ce qui m'attend nous est inconnu et je ne veux pas me retrouver au dépourvu !

\- Promis je t'entraînerai personnellement à mon retour ! » Jura Legolas avec un large sourire.

Elle allait protester, mais elle referma la bouche sans un son. Plaçant son visage entre ses poings serrés dans une attitude boudeuse au possible elle soupira longuement. Ne trouvant pas de parade à lui sortir. Elle se renfrogna encore plus quand elle vit le sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait de Thranduil qui la fixait sans retenue. Le père et le fils ensemble, c'était perdu d'avance. Ils allaient la rendre chèvre c'était certain ! Ils se levèrent en silence, puis Legolas, osant devant son père lui souffler un baiser sur les lèvres, et un quelques mots tendres à l'oreille, qui la firent naturellement rosir, la laissa pour aller donner les ordres et partir en mission. Elle le regarda disparaître dans les couloirs, et soupira longuement. Complètement mal à l'aise face à Thranduil, qui pour le coup, souriait face à l'effronterie de son fils. Le roi la gratifia d'un salut courtois et silencieux, puis il partit lui aussi, la laissant totalement seule, debout dans la bibliothèque, plantée comme un légume, et ne sachant résolument pas quoi faire de sa carcasse.

* * *

Elle prit la direction des écuries, et rejoignit son fidèle ami. Vailima hennit gravement en la voyant, tournant de contentement dans sa stalle. A chaque fois c'était le même bonheur qui étreignait son coeur quand elle le voyait. Il avait autant d'importance dans sa vie qu'un membre de sa famille, aussi étrange et hétéroclite soit-elle. Elle alla flatter rapidement le chanfrein du grand cerf de Thranduil, car comme avec tous les animaux, elle s'entendait bien avec lui. Elle se souvint avec un large sourire des recommandations des elfes qui lui sommaient de ne pas s'en approcher, car il restait une bête dangereuse et une monture de roi elfique. Bien évidemment, elle avait outrepassé ces ordres grotesques qui ne servaient qu'à effrayer les âmes sensibles, et s'étaient déroulés d'agréables moments avec cet animal majestueux qui avait tout son respect. Revenant vers Vailima elle l'arnacha rapidement, décidant qu'elle allait sortir un peu histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et prendre l'air. La cité avait beau être splendide et immense, elle n'en restait pas moins souterraine, et elle avait besoin de voir le ciel. Sa monture trépigna d'impatience alors qu'elle mettait le pied à l'étrier devant les portes.

« Il n'est pas bon de s'aventurer dans les bois seule Madame ! sortit froidement un des gardes en l'observant d'un oeil critique, voir dédaigneux.

\- Merci pour vos conseils, mais je dois prendre un peu l'air, ça m'est au moins aussi vital que de manger. Avertissez juste le Seigneur Thranduil que je suis sortie, qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de mon absence. Merci encore. »

Puis raccourcissant les rênes, elle dirigea Vailima vers le pont, le passa et dès qu'elle fut de l'autre côté, elle partit dans un petit trot calme, dont le bruit linéaire fut étouffé par la neige tendre.

Les arbres squelettiques couvraient son passage, semblant tendre leurs branches dépouillées vers eux. L'air était glacial, vivifiant, saturé d'un oxygène épuré qui agressait les poumons. Elle trouva la vieille route, puis passant près d'un cours d'eau presque gelé, elle s'arrêta nette. L'endroit lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Elle tourna bride et s'enfonça dans les bois décharnés, en avançant lentement. Son regard s'agrandit sous l'étonnement, elle reconnaissait les lieux. C'était là qu'elle avait trouvé la pierre de lune. Envahie par une émotion peu commune, elle descendit de cheval et laissant Vailima essayer de trouver de quoi brouter, elle trouva les vestiges de la grande souche. Bien évidemment, il ne restait plus grand chose depuis tant d'années, mais les racines emmêlées des vieux arbres étaient toujours là. Elle balaya la neige du plat de sa main, et totalement concentrée sur son souvenir, elle vint prendre place, en oubliant tout ce qui se passait autours. Sans réfléchir, elle sortit sa gemme de dessous sa tunique, et plongeant son regard dedans, elle réfléchit à ce que Thranduil lui avait dévoilé. Ainsi, ses ancêtres travaillaient dessus avec leur esprit. Mais comment ? Sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui enseigner cela. Soudain l'idée de fredonner l'air qui l'avait éveillé, envahit son esprit. Elle plaça la gemme dans la paume de ses mains, et baignant son regard dans la danse azurée qui se mouvait sensuellement dans la pierre, sa voix s'éleva. Aussi ténue et douce que le chant d'un oiseau en plein hiver. Le bijou vibra contre sa peau, et la lumière prit en vigueur, au point de devenir une étoile bleue magnifique. Un son discordant dû à la fêlure s'éleva et Elen essaya de comprendre d'où ça pouvait provenir. Plus elle regardait la pierre, plus son esprit semblait se détacher de son corps, pour plonger inexorablement dans la lumière, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, lui offrant la vision d'un espace infini où l'univers paraissait se dépeindre. Des particules aux teintes indigos flottaient dans une immensité bleue, se mouvant gracieusement, prenant des formes aléatoires, se transformant au grès de ses pensées. Elle ouvrait actuellement les portes d'un nouveau monde. Le temps se figea pour elle, et elle resta ainsi des heures. Hypnotisée par la pierre, détachée du reste du monde, sa conscience totalement obnubilée par le pouvoir de la gemme qui la retenait en son pouvoir. Elen voyageait, elle voyait le monde à travers les souvenirs de ses aïeules qui défilaient dans sa tête. Se voyant parfois à leur place. Puis elle distingua une étrange noirceur, une ombre glauque qui entachait la pureté de la pierre. La blessure, sa blessure, et instinctivement sa concentration se porta là-dessus. La source de son mal, l'émergence de la dissonance qui donnait à Acharniel son ascendant. Elle se sentit lutter contre une puissance invisible qui la repoussait sans ménagement, traçant une ligne de feu dans son crâne. L'impression de chuter s'offrit son corps, la balayant d'un vertige poignant. Elle serra les dents, ne voulant pas lâcher prise, sachant d'instinct que c'était là qu'elle devait agir. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de ses ancêtres pour le moment, et avec un crissement épouvantable elle fut totalement évincée de son exploration. Un bruit au loin capta son attention. Un hennissement furieux, et des cris rauques. Quelque chose la bouscula sans ménagement, lui empoignant les mains avec violence et tirant dessus. Elle fut arrachée à son voyage éthéré avec cruauté, en ressentant les douleurs dans tout son organisme alors que son âme se raccrochait désespérément à sa carnation. Elle tomba lourdement dans la neige, et entendit des phrases en parler noir. Secouant la tête pour reprendre au mieux ses esprits, elle s'avisa qu'il faisait très sombre, la nuit devait être en train d'étendre son royaume. Elle releva la tête furieusement tandis que l'orque qui l'avait empoigné, tirait sur sa main avec une telle force qu'elle crut qu'il allait la lui arracher. Elle hurla de douleur, puis elle vit Vailima qui se défendait du mieux qu'il pouvait face à ces êtres qui voulaient en faire leur repas. Elen serra les dents, et dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, elle arriva à dégager sa lame coincée sous le poids de son propre corps. L'épée émit un bruit chantant tandis qu'elle frappait avec rage sur le bras qui la maintenait prisonnière. Un cri affreux s'éleva. Le sang noir de l'orque jaillissait de ses veines sectionnées, maculant son visage et ses cheveux. Il se recula en beuglant des ordres à moitié mâchés par ses cris. Glissant sur la neige et le sang frais, elle se releva, dégainant sa deuxième lame, elle se jeta sur la dizaine d'orque qui s'en prenait lâchement à son ami équestre. L'animal se défendait toujours avec la même ardeur, et à lui seul il en avait déjà étalé quelques uns. Elen sentit son sang se glacer quand elle l'entendit pousser une hennissement strident. Elle devina la lame d'un orque plantée à la base de l'encolure, et le sang se mit à ruisseler le long de son pelage couleur d'écume. Elle vociféra à leur encore un chapelet de jurons saisissants, et la colère animant tous ses gestes, elle se rua dans la bataille, la gemme posée contre la garde de l'épée d'Acharniel. Les orques, avertis par son vagissement vengeur, se tournèrent vers elle, et se défendirent. Animée par une adrénaline extraordinaire, elle glissa agilement sous leurs lames, entailla leurs tendons, leurs artères. Leur sang noir maculant la blancheur de la neige sous leurs pieds. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un ballet de son clairs et de gerbes d'étincelles. Une de ses lame se figea entre les côtes d'un de ses assaillants, et elle ne put la déloger, il s'étala sur le dos, et elle fut désarmée à gauche. L'épée d'Acharniel à droite, elle serra la gemme contre, et hurla à l'encontre de ses agresseurs « Allez pourrir dans les enfers de Melkor bêtes puantes ! Jamais vous ne l'aurez ! JAMAIS ! » Les éclats de son regard brasillèrent, et la pierre étincela entre ses doigts, envahissant la lame d'un feu indigo magique. Elle ressemblait à une furie, les cheveux plein de sang et emmêlés, le visage strié d'hémoglobine obscure, sa lame brillant dans la nuit telle une épée elfique. Les orques restants prirent peur en la voyant ainsi, et s'apercevant qu'ils n'avaient pas le dessus, ils tournèrent les talons, et prirent la fuite dans les bois. A peine quelques secondes passées, elle entendit leurs clameurs s'élever, accompagnées par les sifflements des flèches elfiques.

La poitrine soulevée par une respiration forte et une désir de tuer impressionnant, elle prit une position défensive quand elle vit des ombres se mouvoir et venir vers elle. Chose étonnante, sa vue était normale, malgré l'obscurité des lieux. Elle entendit la voix de Thranduil s'élever dans le sous-bois, et venant vers elle, il se figea. Il regarda les corps au sol, formant presque un cercle parfait autours d'elle. Son regard brillant, en accord avec sa gemme, le fit frissonner. Il leva un bras pour stopper ses sujets quand ceux-ci arrivèrent sur les lieux. Tous eurent la même mine déconfite quand ils virent le carnage. L'odeur de la mort envahissait l'espace nu. Le sang noir se répandait peu à peu sous les cadavres puants, et Elen, se dressait au milieu, telle l'incarnation d'une déesse vengeresse dont toute trace d'humanité avait déserté son regard fascinant. Thranduil l'appela. Elle braqua son attention sur lui, et quand elle vit un des elfes s'approcher de son cheval elle s'écria « Ne le touchez pas ! ». L'elfe se figea de suite, soumis à sa volonté. Thranduil serra la mâchoire, sentant son esprit agressé par celui de la femme en face de lui. Heureusement qu'il était ce qu'il était, autrement, en cet instant, elle aurait pu faire ce que bon lui semblait. Son pouvoir allait grandissant. Mais chose qui le troubla le plus, c'est qu'elle n'était pas sous l'emprise d'Acharniel, non là c'était sa nature propre qui se révélait. Legolas lui avait expliqué comment ses mécanismes de défenses se mettaient en place et ce que ça déclenchait chez elle. Elle devenait ce qu'il voyait là. Une guerrière impitoyable, qui ne pensait qu'à une chose, sauver sa vie. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, enjambant les corps avec souplesse, et l'épée à la main au cas où, il fit :

« C'est fini Elenluinë … nous sommes là à présent. Calme-toi ... »

Il y eut de longues secondes atroces où il ne sut pas si sa raison allait revenir, mais il soupira de soulagement quand elle abaissa sa lame, et qu'elle alla fébrilement retirer l'autre du corps gisant de son ennemi. Elle essuya les épées sur les vêtements de ses victimes, puis passant à côté du roi sans rien lui dire, elle alla voir Vailima. Le trou béant avait heureusement que blessé les muscles, mais la bête souffrait beaucoup. Elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et venant poser sa main sur ses naseaux duveteux et dilatés par la peur et la douleur, elle murmura « Viens mon beau, je vais te soigner ... ». Thranduil fronça les sourcils, son comportement lui échappait totalement. Il la vit remettre le médaillon sous sa tunique, et c'est à pieds qu'elle ramena sa monture à travers la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Un des elfes s'approcha et demanda :

« Seigneur, que devons-nous faire ?

\- Brûlez les corps.

\- Et … et pour elle ? Fit-il en donnant un mouvement de tête vers Elenluinë qui disparaissait peu à peu de son champs de vision.

\- Je m'en occupe …

\- Mais Sire …

J'ai dit je m'en occupe ! Oseriez-vous contester mes ordres ?! Demanda sèchement Thranduil en braquant sur lui une attention polaire.

\- Non .. non Seigneur ... » s'excusa en bafouillant l'elfe qui s'attela dès-lors à sa tâche.

Thranduil la suivit de loin, réellement troublé par tout ceci. La pierre avait réellement un potentiel dangereux. Il n'avait pas encore vu jusqu'à quel point. Il comprenait les inquiétudes de son fils, et comme elles devaient se battre contre ses sentiments pour elle. Il força le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, et il la vit trembler dans la nuit. Couverte de sang nauséabond, elle grelottait, l'air glacial traversant ses vêtements. Marchant sur les pavés de la route à présent, elle savait qu'il était à ses côtés, mais elle ne disait rien. Qu'aurait-elle pu dire à part peut-être ce qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres « Je suis désolée Seigneur ... ». Sa voix était brisée, et elle resserra ses doigts sur le cuir de ses rênes.

« Tu n'as fait que te défendre Elenluinë, bravement et avec art, je dois le reconnaître d'ailleurs, avoua-t-il sincère.

\- Non .. je .. je crois que je les ai appelé sans le vouloir. J'ai essayé de connecter mon esprit avec ma gemme, et ils sont apparus. La première chose qu'ils ont fait, c'est essayer de me prendre mon bijou. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'arracher le bras … elle frissonna sous ce souvenir, et sous les élancements que le dudit bras lui donnait.

\- Ta mère était bien plus âgée que toi Elen quand elle travaillait dessus. Je pense que tu es trop jeune encore, et pas assez aguerrie, pour pouvoir essayer quoi que ce soit la concernant …. tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui ... » répondit-elle seulement, anéantie.

Oui elle voyait en effet. Elle voyait qu'elle n'arrivait à rien encore une fois, et comme elle le disait souvent, comparée à ses aïeules elle était bien loin de leur arriver à la cheville. Elle se sentait aussi impuissante et misérable que le dernier chiot d'une portée, malingre et chétif. Ses tremblements redoublèrent, et elle serra sa cape autours de ses épaules. Enfouissant sa nuque dans son col détrempé. Elle fut soulagée de voir les portes de la cité apparaître après près d'une heure de marche. Vailima avait de plus en plus de mal à avancer, et cela lui crevait le coeur de devoir le forcer. Il boitait sévèrement, et elle se hâta de le mener aux écuries. Sans se soucier de son état, du froid qui la congelait peu à peu, elle demanda de quoi faire, et soulageant sa monture des ses entraves de cuirs, elle nettoya la plaie. Thranduil la regardait faire, sans dire un mot. Il savait que si il l'en empêchait, elle se révolterait vivement. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il se l'admette, il était curieux. Les lèvres presque violettes sous la froidure qui l'engourdissait, elle passa outre, et calmant les tressautements de ses mains, elle referma la plaie en une suture parfaite. Elle nettoya, posa des onguents, puis se laissant enfin un moment de répit, elle sentit un vertige la mordre. Elle s'accrocha à une des barrière en bois des stalles des écuries, et respira à fond. Le bras secourable de Thranduil vint lui prendre le sien, mais elle le repoussa gentiment. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage fatigué, et elle déclara :

« Merci Seigneur, mais je peux encore marcher ... »

Elle se redressa et prit le chemin de ses appartements, les pas mal assurés, et une affreuse migraine commençant à battre son crâne comme un marteau sur un clou.

Une fois arrivée, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements poisseux et se plongea dans un bon bain chaud. Se lavant longuement, elle s'enleva le sang d'orque qui séchait lentement dans sa chevelure, puis elle changea l'eau. Ensuite elle se laissa enfin le droit de s'assoupir légèrement dans les vapeurs parfumées.

Quelqu'un entra dans ses appartements bien plus tard, et la trouva endormie dans l'eau de son bain qui était trop tiède pour être réconfortante. D'abord le visage assez fermé devant telle négligence, le visiteur ne put que prendre soin d'elle avec estime. Plus endormie qu'éveillée, elle enchaîna des mouvements mécaniques et absents pour aider la personne qui prenait patiemment soin d'elle. Puis s'allongeant dans son lit, au chaud, elle termina paisiblement la nuit. Bien loin de se douter de l'égard royal dont elle venait de bénéficier.

* * *

_Désolée pour le retard de publication, mais j'ai un peu manqué de temps. _

_Ensuite, pour expliquer une chose pour moi de primordiale, j'aime écrire des chapitres qui en sont, en terme de longueur je parle. Comme l'on pourrait les lire dans un livre. Je suis navrée que certains ne le comprennent pas, mais c'est ma façon de procéder. Choix d'auteur là aussi._

_**Donc, merci à tous ceux qui ont la patience de me lire et qui apprécient. Car je sais que ce n'est pas forcément évident.** _

_A bientôt! Et Bonne lecture! :)_


	23. Réminiscences

__Elle ouvre les yeux, enfin, essaye de les ouvrir. Les douleurs sont là, encore là, toujours là. Les aubes et les crépuscules passent, et elle les regarde défiler, impuissante, épuisée. Elle appelle souvent la mort de ses voeux, son coeur et ses chairs ont été saignés à blanc, et plus rien n'a le goût de la vie. Il y a cet elfe inconnu et étrange, qui vient la voir, tous les jours, même plusieurs fois par jour,. Il lui parle, la réconforte, la soigne. Ses gestes sont doux et bienveillants, bien loin de ceux que les Hommes lui ont infligé. Malgré cela, certains soins restent des tortures par moments. Elle essaye de faire front vaillamment, mais à chaque fois cela se termine par une mer de larme qui n'arrive pas à se tarir. Il a été dur pour elle d'accepter son contact au début. Très dur même. Un animal blessé à mort trouve toujours la hargne pour se défendre, à bout de force, à bout de souffle, jusqu'à ce que son palpitant lâche. Mais voilà, son coeur à elle, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se taire. Il battait, là, à l'abri, dans sa cage thoracique, derrière certaines côtes brisées. Émettant inlassablement les battement caractéristiques qui prouvent que l'étincelle est présente … Une ombre bouge dans la pièce baignée de lumière, cette clarté qui lui agresse les rétines. Et une elfe, plus belle encore qu'un songe, se penche sur elle, un sourire compatissant dessiné sur sa bouche parfaite. Ses yeux gris semblent capter le spectre lumineux qui caresse son visage clair, et sa chevelure noire couvre ses épaule comme la voûté céleste le fait avec le monde à ses heures. Elen pense un instant que la mort l'a exaucé, et qu'elle est enfin arrivée là où le calme et la beauté sont les seules choses qui soient permis d'exister.__

__« Bonjour Elen .. sa voix est encore plus douce que le chant d'un rossignol. Je m'appelle Arwen, je suis la fille du Seigneur Elrond, la personne qui te soigne depuis des semaines déjà …. __

__\- Comment …. comment savez-vous mon … nom … ? » ces quelques mots expirés la fatigue.__

__Arwen lui prend la main droite tendrement, et la douceur de sa peau est d'un réconfort sans commune mesure.__

__« Ta mère l'a dit à mes frères, Elladan et Elrohir, avant de mourir …. ce sont eux qui t'ont ramené ici ... »__

__Son oeil valide se sent agressé par des larmes acides, tandis que les souvenirs affreux de son agression refont surface. Sa respiration s'accélère, et Arwen voit l'état de panique qui commence à l'envahir. Elle se penche sur elle, et lui embrassant tendrement le front elle lui souffle doucement en la berçant comme une mère le ferait.__

__« Chut … chut Elen … tout va s'arranger …. nous sommes là. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici …. dors ma chérie. »__

__Elen sent la protection d'Arwen envahir l'espace, et le confinement de ses bras blancs la réconforte comme l'aurait fait l'étreinte de sa mère. Le sommeil revient la prendre, et elle se laisse glisser dans un repos salvateur.__

* * *

__Le sol est doux sous la plante de ses pieds, tiède et accueillant. Ce matin, elle a réussi à ouvrir son deuxième oeil, il n'y voit pas encore tout à fait clair, mais elle perçoit les formes et les couleurs dans un flou chargé d'espoirs. Elle se lève, ses jambes tremblent, car elle n'a plus l'habitude de marcher. Sa robe blanche glisse dans un chuintement chaleureux, et elle arrive péniblement à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le souffle un peu court sous l'effort, elle vint s'accouder au rebord de la croisée ouverte, et elle inspire longuement. Les douleurs dans sa poitrine ont presque disparu, ainsi que celles qui lui cuisaient les chairs du bas-ventre. Elle n'osait plus regarder son corps, et se voir dans une glace était la pire des épreuves. Elle n'était qu'une plaie béante qui se refermait lentement. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et elle se tourna de quart pour voir l'entrée, se tenant toujours fermement à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Le Seigneur Elrond entra, suivit de ses jumeaux. Elle eut la respiration qui se coupa en les voyant, tournant vivement la tête, en se camouflant derrière sa longue chevelure noire. Elle avait tellement honte, qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'on la regarde. Elrond vit sa gêne, et venant vers elle, il lui prit délicatement le bras. Il la sentit se raidir de suite, et avec une voix réconfortante il fit :__

__« Viens Elen, tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre. »__

__Elle n'avait pas la force de se débattre ou de se défendre de toutes façons, et Elrond était le seul en qui elle avait confiance, ainsi qu'Arwen, qui venait régulièrement la voir. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et auscultant ses yeux il eut un merveilleux sourire.__

__« Ta vue va revenir totalement dans peu de temps, c'est un grand soulagement je ne le cache pas. Tu te remets très bien Elenluinë. »__

__Ensuite il souleva les pans de sa robe avec douceur, ne dévoilant rien d'indécent avec art. Il regarda les cicatrices, et toujours avec le même air satisfait, il continua « Elles ne seront plus qu'un souvenir pour beaucoup d'entre elles. Ton métabolisme répond très bien aux potions et onguents que je te donne. »__

__Il porta les mains à son visage, et là elle eut un vif mouvement de recul, les pupilles totalement dilatées dans ses iris noirs. Elrond arrêta son geste. Il s'aperçut qu'elle donnait des coups d'oeil nerveux vers ses deux fils, et il comprit. Il les appela, et elle se décomposa littéralement en les voyant côtes à côtes devant elle. Ils étaient des mâles, déjà pour commencer. Mais pire, ils étaient d'une beauté aussi saisissante que celle d'Arwen, et elle … elle n'était qu'un monstre défiguré, recousu de partout, et blessé au plus profond de ses chairs. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, bien que leurs traits rappelaient réellement ceux du Seigneur et de leur soeur. Et il lui semblait les avoir déjà vu. Néanmoins, la panique court-circuitait toute acte de raisonnement. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et Elrond déclara :__

__« Ils sont mes fils Elenluinë, les jumeaux frères d'Arwen. Et ceux qui t'ont sauvé …. Ils reviennent des contrées du Nord de temps en temps pour nous voir. Ils voulaient te voir pour savoir comment tu te remettais».__

__Elle n'osait pas les regarder, et elle tirait sur des mèches de ses cheveux nerveusement pour se cacher le visage. Elrond l'arrêta avant que ça ne devienne frénétique, et voyant qu'elle résistait il grogna gentiment :__

__« Arrêtes Elen, je dois voir où en est la cicatrice, c'est important. »__

__Elle grimaça, et il porta les mains à nouveau vers sa joue droite. Elle sentit les cataplasmes et les bandes être retirés avec finesse, et Elrond posa tout sur la table de chevet. Il se recula et jugeant son travail il exposa d'une voix chaude :__

__« Et bien voyez-vous ça ! Elle est plus belle encore que ce que j'espérais. Elle sera visible Elen, mais pas au point de te défigurer. Il faudra que tu t'y fasses avec le temps, ainsi que celles qui ne disparaîtrons jamais. Elle hocha silencieusement la tête, et Elrond lui prit les mains avec délicatesse. Bientôt cela ne sera que souvenirs Elen, et je te promets qu'un jour tu sauras qu'elles feront ta force. Un jour, je t'en fais le serment, elles deviendront la marque de ta bravoure, et elles forceront le respect autours de toi. »__

__Il s'écarta d'elle lentement, et ses deux fils posèrent un genou au sol dignement devant elle. Exécutant les mêmes gestes, parfaitement calqués sur l'autre. D'une voix commune, ils déclarèrent :__

__« Nous faisons le serment de veiller sur vous Dame Elenluinë, tant que nous pourrons tenir nos armes, et qu'un souffle de vie alimentera notre flamme sur Arda. »__

__Ils se relevèrent et plantant un regard sincère dans ses orbes sombres, ils vinrent lui faire un baise-main parfait, et elle ne sut plus où se mettre. Elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de défaire ses doigts de leur contact, tant tout ceci semblait surnaturel et impossible. __

__« Nous sommes ravis de voir que vous vous remettez Elenluinë, j'espère que bientôt vous pourrez sortir, et je vous ferai visiter Imladris ! S'exclama Elrohir enjoué.__

__\- Ho non, je vous le déconseille, il serait capable de vous perdre ! » ajouta Elladan narquois.__

__Vu la mine renfrogné d'Elrohir, Elen ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un faible sourire. Elrond dit alors en allant vers la porte et en l'ouvrant :__

__« Aller les garçons, il faut qu'elle se repose. »__

__Les jumeaux la saluèrent très poliment et avec respect, puis ils sortirent apparemment soulagés de la voir en bonne voie de guérison. Elen fit d'une petite voix :__

__« Ils sont .. étranges …__

__\- Pourquoi Elen ?__

__\- Ils m'ont regardé …. bien en face ... » __

__Sa voix se mourut tandis qu'elle plantait son regard sur le mur qui lui faisait front. __

__« Ils ont retrouvé leur mère à peu près dans le même état que le tiens Elen … cela les a marqué à jamais. Quand ils t'ont ramené ici, je sais qu'ils étaient animés d'un espoir fou, celui de te ranimer, et que tu puisses continuer à vivre sur Arda …__

__\- A vivre ? Répéta-t-elle avec un rictus méprisant. Je ne suis qu'un monstre à présent …. un monstre sans aucun honneur.__

__\- Ne dis pas cela …__

__\- Pourtant c'est la vérité ! S'écria-t-elle les joues baignées de larmes. Sortez s'il vous plaît Seigneur Elrond .. je vous en prie …. »__

__L'elfe serra ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte qu'il tenait toujours, saisi par sa rage impuissante. Il savait qu'elle en passerait par là, et qu'elle y passerait encore très longtemps. Mais il était certain qu'elle trouverait tôt ou tard des gens qui verraient sa véritable beauté. Il inclina la tête lentement, et sortit sans un bruit. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, il entendit des cris et des pleurs étouffés dans un coussin, et son coeur se serra. Un bref instant, sachant ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir, il se demanda si en effet, il n'aurait pas mieux valu qu'elle s'éteigne elle aussi. Une vague de protestation violente chassa cette pensée de son esprit, et fronçant les sourcils, il prit la direction de son bureau. Non il avait pris la bonne décision, il le savait. Une petite voix ne cessait de lui souffler cela depuis les premières secondes où il l'avait vu. __

* * *

__Les dernières fraîcheurs du printemps s'insinuait par sa fenêtre, elle frissonna dans ses draps, et elle ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par cet inconfort passager. Son visage se figea dans une moue perplexe quand elle aperçut sur sa table de chevet, un soliflore avec une fleur blanche dedans. Quelqu'un la lui avait apporté sans doute dans la nuit. Elle se redressa lentement, ayant le réflexe de balayer sa chambre du regard pour voir si personne n'était là, mais non, elle était belle et bien seule. Elle s'assit sur le rebords de son lit, et portant la fleur à ses narines, elle s'enivra littéralement des fragrances subtiles qui s'en dégageaient. Elle esquissa un sourire malgré tout, car ce cadeau avait une valeur inestimable pour elle. Elle aurait bien voulu remercier son étrange donateur, car la chaleur qu'elle ressentit dans son corps, était aussi douce et puissance qu'une aube nouvelle en son coeur desséché.__

__Pendant des jours et des jours, à chaque fois qu'elle s'éveillait, elle trouvait une fleur différente à côté de son lit, et à chaque aube, le bonheur qu'elle en ressentait s'en trouvait décuplé. Une nuit, elle se fit la promesse de démasquer son visiteur nocturne, et elle veilla longuement, feignant d'être endormie. Quand l'ombre pénétra dans sa chambre, avec les pas aussi furtifs que ceux d'un chat, elle attendit que la personne soit à côté pour parler. Malgré la peur qui lui étreignait le ventre, sa voix s'éleva assez fermement en disant :__

__« Je vous remercie pour cette attention, qui que vous soyez ... »__

__La personne se figea littéralement, et elle put distinguer une masse de cheveux noirs dissimulant bien mal une oreille pointue. L'elfe baissa la tête avec un petit rire chaud, et se redressant en lui faisant front, il fit en finissant son oeuvre, déposant une belle orchidée sauvage dans le vase fin :__

__« Démasqué ! Je ne pensais pas que vous auriez la force d'attendre toute la nuit pour voir qui venait vous offrir des fleurs …__

__\- Ha parce que vous pensiez qu'un être qui s'introduit dans ma chambre sans s'annoncer ne devrait pas m'inquiéter ?! » lança-t-elle légèrement froissée par cet acte tout de même très effronté. Elle chercha de quoi allumer sa lampe à huile, mais la personne la devança. __

__Les lueurs ambrées de la flamme timide baignèrent la pièce progressivement, et les traits d'un des deux jumeaux se dévoila à elle. Elle resserra ses draps contre son corps légèrement transi, et eut le réflexe de se cacher le visage sous un rideau de son obscure chevelure.__

__« Elenluinë …. cessez cela je vous en prie …. »__

__Elle sentit son coeur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, et totalement confuse elle bafouilla « Ne me regardez pas s'il vous plaît … Elladan ou Elrohir, car je ne sais pas encore vous distinguer.__

__\- Elrohir … j'ai les yeux gris, Elladan les as légèrement plus bleus que moi … avoua-t-il dans un sourire. Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas regarder ?__

__\- Il n'est pas convenable qu'un elfe regarde un être comme moi … Je … je ne suis pas belle …. je suis un monstre ... » __

__Elle sentit sa main se glisser sous son menton avec délicatesse, et elle paniqua vivement en se reculant sur son matelas avec force. La peur soulevait sa poitrine dans une respiration anarchique. Elle recroquevilla ses jambes contre elle, prête à bondir du lit au cas où.__

__« Elen .. n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai réellement aucun mal. Je vous ai sauvé avec mon frère, vous ne vous rappelez pas ? »__

__Elle secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Il fit un geste pour venir s'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas, très patiemment pour apprivoiser sa peur, et elle le laissa faire. Il soupira longuement détaillant les traits de son visage. Il était loin de la trouver laide, car il ne pouvait la voir comme elle, elle se voyait. Tous les jours il l'observait faire des efforts, se battre contre ses douleurs. Cette beauté qui exultait dans toutes ses peines. A réapprendre à marcher, à parler, à faire des choses basiques de la vie quotidienne, mais qui lui coûtaient tant. Elle ne sortait presque pas de sa chambre, sauf quand tout était calme, et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne croiserait personne. Elle avait tellement de courage, qu'il était totalement subjugué par cela. Il avait eu l'idée des fleurs alors qu'un soir elle parlait avec Arwen, lui avouant son désespoir pour les années à venir. Il s'était alors dit que si quelqu'un s'intéressait à elle, cela la pousserait peut-être à reprendre une existence à peu près normale. Depuis ce jour, il faisait cela avec plaisir adorant le moment où il captait de ses yeux d'elfe au petit matin ce merveilleux sourire qui la transfigurait totalement. __

__« Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Elen, bien au contraire. Les véritables monstres sont ceux qui vous ont tout arraché. Et puis … vous êtes loin d'être laide vous savez ! »__

__Il vit son visage se décomposer millimètre par millimètre face à sa déclaration, décelant peut-être un léger rosissement sur ses joues.__

__« Ma mère a été enlevée et torturée par des orques. Nous n'avons pas eu la chance qu'elle reste parmi nous …. est-ce que cela vous tenterez Elen ? De rester un peu parmi nous ? J'aurai tellement de choses à vous montrer et à vous apprendre si vous le permettez ... »__

__Sa voix et son regard étaient si sincères, qu'elle ne mit pas ses dires en doute. Au contraire, tout lui criait une indéniable franchise. Une bonté quasi divine semblait éclairer son être. La lumière des Eldar parut s'élever de lui en ce jour naissant. Elle esquissa une ombre de sourire, et elle hocha très légèrement la tête. Elrohir sentit son coeur bondir de joie dans sa poitrine. Il se leva lestement, et la saluant avec une infinie courtoise, il déclara satisfait :__

__« En ce cas, gente dame, je serai votre chevalier servant ! Et nul doute que mon jumeau de frère voudra imiter mon dévouement ! Ne lui en veuillez pas trop de cet égarement, je vous promets qu'il est aussi serviable que moi ! »__

__Puis il tourna les talons et prit la direction de la porte, avant de franchir le seuil, il s'arrêta et tournant la tête vers elle, il fit à voix basse :__

__« Surtout ne dites rien à mon père, je suis sûr qu'il ne comprendrait pas ! »__

__Puis il disparut dans les lueurs de l'aube. Laissant une Elenluinë totalement retournée dans sa chambre, où le bonheur et la crainte la paralysaient presque. Puis après de longues minutes immobiles, elle s'avoua qu'elle l'aimait bien, cet elfe quelque peu extravagant. __

* * *

__« Attendez-moi ! Mais attendez-moi par les Valar ! » la voix d'Elen s'élevait dans la vallée, légèrement irritée. __

__Elladan et Elrohir s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent pour lui faire face. Elle arriva à leur hauteur, une belle teinte cramoisie envahissant ses joues.__

__« Bande d'oreilles pointues stupides ! Je ne peux pas vous suivre aussi aisément à la course ! Vous êtes des elfes !__

__\- Oui et ? Fit Elladan goguenard.__

__\- Tu es idiot ! Lâcha-telle renfrognée.__

__\- Que nous soyons des elfes n'est pas une excuse Elen, il faut que tu sois prête à toute éventualité. Tu nous a demandé, après avoir supplié notre père, de t'entraîner, c'est ce que nous faisons. __

__\- Il ne vous à pas dit non plus de me faire courir jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Se défendit-elle.__

__\- Non juste te laisser au seuil je te rassure ! Répondit Elrohir avec un sourire hautain qui fit étinceler son regard de malice.__

__\- N'importe quoi ! Et sache que je n'ai pas supplié le Seigneur Elrond !__

__\- Ha vraiment ? Et c'est quoi alors de demander dix fois la même chose tous les jours ? Demanda Elladan amusé__

__\- Juste une demande appuyée … répondit Elen en feignant l'innocence la plus totale. __

__\- Ha comme celle que je te fais depuis des mois pour que tu m'accompagnes au bal d'hiver ?__

__\- Mais … mais … ELROHIR ! Ça c'est un coup bas indigne de toi ! » S'empourpra-telle réellement vexée.__

__Les jumeaux se mirent à rire ouvertement, et soufflant sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui glissait sur le nez lentement, elle déclara :__

__« Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête vous le direz hein ?! »__

__Ce qui évidemment ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité des deux frères, qui vinrent lui prendre chacun un bras, et l'emmenant ils déclarèrent de concert :__

__« Non c'est bien trop drôle ! Aller on va s'entraîner à l'épée ! »__

__Elle leva les yeux au ciel, totalement guidée par ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis au fil des mois. Elle les aimait vraiment beaucoup, et ils étaient les seuls mâles, à l'exception d'Elrond, qui avaient la permission de la toucher. C'était venu naturellement au fur et à mesure de leurs entraînements, de leurs chasses, de leur vie commune. Bientôt, elle le savait, ils l'emmèneraient en patrouille chasser l'orque, et cette pensée la galvanisait à chaque fois. Bien évidemment, le Seigneur Elrond l'ignorait, et il valait mieux. Arrivés à l'espace prévu pour leurs exercices, ils dégainèrent leurs lames, et ils firent des passes d'arme qui durèrent des heures. Ils revinrent tardivement, et Elen tenait à peine debout. Elrond les gratifia d'un regard de reproche, soulignant qu'ils ne devaient pas la poussée à la limite de ses capacités. Mais quand il voyait le regard brillant de vie de sa protégée, ces remontrances fondaient comme neige au soleil, et il venait l'embrasser sur le front comme il le ferait avec une des siens. __

* * *

__La neige virevoltait dans l'atrium, et le vent froid congelait même l'eau des cascades. Le passage de la nouvelle année s'annonçait rude. Elen la regardait danser dans la brise glaciale, emmitouflée dans une cape bordée d'une fourrure blanche, dense et d'une douceur angélique. Elle frissonna, et elle entendit ses pas dans la neige derrière elle.__

__« Si tu étais un orque tu serais mort …. il est rare que tu sois à ce point négligeant Elrohir ... __

__\- Parce que si j'étais un orque je t'aurai transpercé d'une flèche depuis quelques minutes déjà, et ton cadavre se viderait de son sang actuellement.__

__\- Quel douce vision romantique ! » Fit Elen en riant.__

__Elle se tourna vers lui, et elle le trouva magnifique sous la neige, ses yeux gris se mariant à la perfection avec l'éclat minéral de l'hiver. Il était habillé des atours elfiques dignes de son rang, et ses tresses cascadaient sur ses épaules avec perfection. Tout respirait en lui le guerrier sans âge, et d'une beauté brute, à la hauteur de la nature qu'____Eru Ilúvatar ____avait créé. Il se cala devant elle et avec un sourire faussement moqueur, il fit en haussant les épaules :__

__« Je ne savais pas que je devais dire des choses à hauteur romantique mon amie.__

__\- Disons que par moment, je pense que ce doit être agréable de les entendre. » murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. __

__Il la vit cacher son visage sous les mèches de ses cheveux courts. Elle les avait coupé il y avait peu, voulant de ce fait, gommer au plus ses traits féminins caractéristiques. Ils s'étaient tous soulevés vivement contre cette décision, mais il était trop tard. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui, ce qui était peu commun, et il la voyait souvent comme un double féminin. Ils avaient tellement de goûts en commun, que cela était effrayant. Si il avait du avoir une jumelle, plutôt qu'un frère, elle lui ressemblerait il en était certain. Mais, elle n'était pas sa soeur, et son attachement pour elle grandissait au point où la limite fébrile entre amour et affection platonique, dansait une étrange sarabande dans son coeur. Les flocons de neige s'accrochaient à sa chevelure qui ondulait progressivement sous l'humidité ambiante, et il lui sourit tendrement.__

__« Je suis certain, Bereniell, que tu trouveras un jour quelqu'un qui te les dira ... »__

__Il la prit alors tendrement dans ses bras, lui donnant une étreinte fraternelle qui les ébranla tout deux. Il y eut des secondes frissonnantes dans ce soir d'hiver, où la fébrilité de sentiments impétueux les faucha sur place. Il entendit son coeur accélérer la cadence, ses bras se resserrer un peu plus sur lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le col en fourrure de sa propre cape, et il sentit son nez glacé entrer en contact avec sa peau. La douleur dans la poitrine qu'il ressentit était atroce. Délicieusement atroce. Il soupira dans sa chevelure, tremblant comme encore jamais il n'avait tremblé. Et si il lui disait ce soir, ces mots tant espérés ? Alors qu'il raffermissait son enlacement affectueux, il dirigea son visage vers le sien, et là, tout bascula. Elle se raidit de suite, la panique habillant ses traits, son corps et son âme. Elle se défit de ses bras, et réalisant ses limites, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle ancra son regard dans le sien, et balbutia « Je suis désolée Elrohir … Désolée … ». Il voulut la retenir mais quand il la toucha elle était redevenue aussi insaisissable qu'un chat sauvage. Elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre, et pleura pendant de longues, très longues minutes. Dans un accès de colère elle jeta tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce, la rage de son impuissance animant ses gestes. Puis elle se jeta sur son lit et sanglota à en fendre l'âme. Elle savait dès à présent, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien donner à un homme. Quel qu'il soit. Si elle ne pouvait franchir cette barrière avec lui, même avec des sentiments à son égard si puissants, jamais elle ne le pourrait avec un autre. Cette révélation la fit se détester, et voyant son reflet dans le miroir sur pied qui lui faisait face, elle jeta une botte dessus et le brisa. De toute façon, elle ne le méritait même pas, quelle audace elle avait eu de croire qu'elle pourrait lui plaire, et qu'il puisse avoir quelque affection autre que fraternelle à son égard. Elle était aussi laide à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, voilà ce qu'elle se martela sans cesse en cette nuit. L'épuisant au point de la faire s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte.__

_« Elrohir ! » la voix d'Elrond s'éleva dans la nuit, et l'elfe riva son attention sur son père._

_Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre, et le menant à son bureau, il vit qu'Elladan était déjà là. Elrond prit place, et ce fut en ce jour qu'il leur ordonna de repartir vers les Rôdeurs du Nord. Ils désertèrent les lieux le lendemain, et Elenluinë leur fit leurs adieux. Aucun des trois ne savaient qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant de nombreuses années. Elle se retint de pleurer, et quand leurs silhouettes disparurent dans les contreforts rocheux, elle se donna le droit de verser ses larmes. _

_Imladris devint clame, trop calme. Elle s'éveilla souvent après, espérant revoir une fleur sur sa table de chevet, mais elle demeura cruellement vide. Elle perdit espoir, puis le goût de toutes choses. Des mois après leur départ, Elrond la conduisit à Edoras, lui apprenant que sa nouvelle vie serait à présent là-bas. Il prit bien soin de brouiller ses souvenirs, de gommer même certains passages, comme son attachement particulier à son fils. Loin du couvert de Fondcombe, dans la rudesse des Hommes, elle dut réapprendre à survivre, éteignant progressivement ce qu'elle pensait à jamais possible. L'Amour … quel qu'il soit._

* * *

_Leurs retrouvailles, le bonheur presque démentiel de les revoir en vie et en bonne santé, après tout ce temps. Une danse de l'épée dans une majestueuse cité blanche et un baiser volé lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée. L'étreinte oubliée, la caresse maudite, et son univers qui bascule de nouveau, et à jamais. Lui qui avait offert son amitié sans détour, lui offrait la liberté. Lui redonnait espoir au plus profond d'elle-même. Son affection sans détour, qui réanimait ses feux morts, qui lui tendait la main pour lui faire faire les premiers pas, comme un grand frère aurait pu le faire. Jamais elle n'avait pu le remercier._

_La pluie, le tonnerre, un combat acharné qui se déroule sous ses yeux horrifiés, et la lame traîtresse qui plonge dans ses chairs comme un prédateur avide. Il hurle et s'écroule, son sang se répandant dans une mare funèbre. Elle accourt, mais ce sang n'arrête pas de couler, il se déverse et enfle les cours d'eau. Bientôt le niveau monte, et la pluie elle-même s'est teintée de rouge. Elle lutte pour retenir son corps dans les courants d'hémoglobine qui semblent recouvrir le monde. Puis ses doigts réfrigérés glissent sur ses habits détrempés. Elle lutte, essaye de planter ses ongles dans le tissu, mais rien y fait, il lui échappe. Le corps qui semble sans vie dérive au loin, et elle hurle son nom, comme si son cri pouvait le ramener vers elle._

« ROHIR ! » s'écria-t-elle en se redressant vivement dans son lit, en nage, et la poitrine battante.

Il fait jour, mais sa vue est trouble, pire, elle est sombre. Elle essaye de se lever, mais elle chute lourdement en étouffant un cri. Ses bras, ses jambes, elle n'arrive pas à les bouger convenablement. Ils se crispent, se tétanisent, la brûlant, la glaçant. Allongée sur le tapis, elle pousse un gémissement rauque tandis que son corps ne lui répond plus correctement. Elle ouvre les yeux, mais le jour semble décliner, un voile noir s'abat peu à peu sur ses paupières. Elle commence à paniquer, comme si elle sentait la mort proche et qu'elle luttait pour la repousser le plus loin possible. Elle rampe jusque son armoire où ses sacoches de voyage sont enfermées. Elle pleure de rage quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle n'arrive pas à se redresser, ses membres inférieurs semblant l'abandonner. Ses phalanges glissent sur la surface lisse, et elle griffe le bois qui se soustrait à ses gestes de plus en plus paniqués. Elle s'entend implorer « Non .. non pas comme ça … s'il vous plaît ». elle a la vision claire du poison qui s'active dans ses veines, paralysant peu à peu son organisme, voulant éteindre son coeur. Elle tape sur la surface plane, pensant peut-être l'ouvrir ainsi, puis elle entend des bruits. Ils lui semblent si lointain qu'elle pense qu'elle est sujette à une hallucination. Une personne la déloge de devant le battant, ouvre l'armoire, et apparemment sait ce qu'elle recherche vainement. Plongeant les mains dans la sacoche, elle voit l'éclat de la fiole de cristal entre ses paupières presque closes. Elle sent le contact froid sur ses lèvres. Tremblante elle avale l'antidote. La personne s'assoie par terre, contre l'armoire, et elle l'entend parler en elfique. Il la tire doucement contre lui, et posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, il chuchote doucement pour qu'elle se calme. Les douleurs s'estompent peu à peu, et la lumière renaît sous ses yeux. Les souvenirs l'assaillent, le rêve l'engourdit, et sentant des larmes rouler sur sa peau, elle murmure « Elrohir ... ». L'évocation de ce nom fige l'elfe qui la berce doucement.

« Non Elen … c'est moi … dit la voix tendue de Legolas, meurtri par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Il est en danger … Je le sais … je le sens … au plus profond de moi …. Legolas ... ».

Sa voix ressemblait à une supplique, et il la vit se mettre en position fœtale sur le sol. Il lui caressa la tempe, et déclara :

« Nous allons prendre de ses nouvelles Elen … je te le promets. Ainsi, je pourrais peut-être comprendre ce qui vous lie autant ….

\- Il est mon frère Legolas …. mon frère … même si je sais que c'est inexplicable. Que c'est totalement fou …. et je l'aime comme une soeur pourrait aimer son jumeau ».

Il sentit ses doigts se crisper contre lui. Sa détresse était immense, mais cela lui importait peu en cet instant. L'état dans lequel il l'avait retrouvé, ça, c'était à ses yeux, bien plus inquiétant.

Après un petit moment il la releva, et l'allongea à nouveau sur son lit. Son teint était pale, et il déclara sombrement :

« Le poison …. ?

\- Oui … »

Il prit sa main dans la sienne, et resta silencieux. Le temps allait en s'adoucissant, bientôt, l'hiver laisserait la place au printemps, et ils devraient partir. Il redoutait tellement cet instant.

« J'aimerai que l'hiver ne finisse jamais Elen …. j'aimerai que nous restions ici toi et moi. Loin de tout, de toutes ces choses qui te détruisent …. »

Elle vit les crispations de son visage, les ombres dans son regard clair. Elle le faisait souffrir, elle le voyait, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Elle entrelaça ses phalanges aux siennes, et une boule brûlante dans l'œsophage elle fit dans un murmure.

« Je te fais tellement souffrir Legolas …. tellement …. »

Il riva son attention sur elle, surpris par ces paroles. La consternation qu'il put déceler sur ses traits fatigués, le bouleversèrent. Il porta sa main à ses lèvres, et il fit doucement :

« Oui je souffre, mais je gage que mes douleurs sont en deçà des tiennes Tingylia … quel piètre amant je ferai si je te délaissais maintenant ….

\- Être mon amant ne doit pas être synonyme de souffrances, autrement c'est que je ne suis pas digne de ton amour ….

\- Cesse donc de raconter des sottises ! Sa voix était sèche. La mâchoire serrée, il continua malgré la colère qui l'animait, je souffre d'être impuissant. D'être spectateur d'un pouvoir qui me dépasse et qui te tue à petits feux. A quoi me sert mon immortalité, mon héritage, si je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider ?!

\- Tu fais tellement déjà …. tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu restes. Alors que tu es un elfe … prince de surcroît …. tout te pousserait à fuir au contraire … mais tu restes ... »

Il vit une larme silencieuse couler le long se sa joue marquée. Il vint lui essuyer d'un pouce tendre, et venant poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, il murmura :

« Bien évidemment que je reste … il faudrait être fou pour t'abandonner …. On ne délaisse pas le plus beau joyau de son Royaume. Et le mien est à tes côtés ... »

Elle étouffa un pleur brûlant, et il la serra tendrement contre lui. Ce moment se passait de paroles, et elle resta de longues minutes à caresser ses cheveux soyeux, noyant ses démons dans les éclats d'argent de sa chevelure.

…**...**

Elle admirait la neige fondre lentement sous les premiers assauts du soleil. Elle resta très longtemps, surprenant le roi qui venait donner des ordres à des gardes non loin. Il l'avait noté, sa nature elfique s'éveillait de plus en plus. Il soupçonna les lieux de réveiller une part de ses origines. La lumière blanche se reflétait sur son visage contemplatif, ce qui faisait ressortir les éclats bleus de son regard. Legolas était peu présent, la venue du printemps était toujours délicate, les orques et les gobelins affamés venaient chasser profondément dans les forêts. Les rapprochant dangereusement de leurs terres. Un oiseau vint se poser non loin d'elle, et son regard coula vers la boule de plumes qui pépiait vivement. Elle tendit la main, et le regard de Thranduil se fit rond quand il vit l'oiseau sauter sur ses phalanges. Totalement en confiance. Il entendit la voix d'Elen murmurer :

«Alors comme ça on a faim Monsieur Rouge-Gorge ?! »

L'oiseau lui répondit en ébouriffant ses plumes en se secouant avec ardeur. Elle eut un petit rire cristallin qui se maria parfaitement avec cet instant particulier. Lentement elle se releva, et prenant les chemins vers la cité, elle répondit « Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien trouver quelques miettes de pains à t'offrir ».

Thranduil s'avança vers elle, et déclara une fois qu'il était assez près :

« Je pensais que seuls les elfes pouvaient communiquer avec les esprits des bois. »

L'oiseau prit peur en le voyant s'approcher, et il s'envola à tire d'ailes, sous le regard déçu d'Elen qui le suivit de son attention le temps qu'il disparaisse dans la forêt. Elle soupira, et portant une attention presque morne sur le roi, elle dit très sombrement :

« Ça tombe bien j'ai du sang d'elfe et de mage dans les veines. Faites votre choix Seigneur .. »

Thranduil la toisa un instant, perplexe. Elle venait littéralement de changer de comportement et d'expression. Il lui fit signe de la suivre, et il l'emmena à un lieu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Une petite retenue d'eau formée naturellement dans la roche, entourée d'une colonnade de calcaire, sculptée de telles sortes qu'elle représentait des arbres. Des escaliers montaient sur le côté gauche, et il y avait une vue dégagée sur d'autres couloirs au loin. Les flammes des bougies et de petits braseros, ondulaient paresseusement dans les courants d'air souterrain. L'eau était limpide, et le goutte à goutte des stalactites en hauteur, donnait une musique de fond apaisante. Une petite table se tenait à droite, soutenant un plateau où une bouteille et des verres étaient disposés. Il alla se servir un verre, puis en servant un autre, il le tendit à Elenluinë qui le prit sans rechigner. Ce qui le surprit un peu. Devant son air dubitatif elle fit désinvolte « Je connais les vins de vos caves Seigneur Thranduil. Depuis longtemps déjà, et je sais qu'ils sont de qualité ». Il sourit à cette annonce, puis portant le liquide à ses lèvres il l'invita d'un geste à faire comme lui. Elle trempa ses lèvres, mais le coeur n'y était pas.

« Que se passe-t-il Elen … ?

\- Legolas me manque … et l'Hiver prend fin, je vais devoir repartir bientôt …

\- Je sais. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment, puis fronçant les sourcils en repensant à quelque chose, elle demanda « C'était vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Plaît-il ? Releva Thranduil en arquant un sourcil, feignant de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Cette fameuse nuit, c'était vous …. qui m'avez recouché dans mon lit.

\- Ho … fit Thranduil comme si le souvenir lui revenait tout juste. Oui en effet. Tu aurais pu te noyer bêtement.

\- Même si le fait d'avoir été vu totalement nue par votre royale attention me gêne outrageusement je l'avoue, je voulais vous remercier. Vous avez pris soin de moi. »

Il but une autre gorgée, et elle nota une trace d'amusement dans son regard froid. Il s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle s'en sentit gênée. Elle leva les yeux pour capter les siens, et il lui caressa la joue, ce qui la figea totalement. Il laissa glisser son index le long de sa cicatrice, et elle grimaça. Elle l'entendit faire un claquement étrange avec sa langue, comme si il était indisposé par sa réaction.

« Tu es d'une rare bravoure Elen. C'est pour cela que je t'accorde ma protection et … mon affection … je ne tolère que les gens de valeurs à mes côtés. Oui je t'ai vu nue, mais tu sais, tu n'es pour moi qu'une très jeune femme. Je dirai même, à mes yeux, presque une adolescente. Rassure-toi, mon regard se porte plus comme un père qu'autre chose. Même si j'avoue, le spectacle n'est pas des plus désagréable à regarder …. malgré …

\- Malgré les vestiges de mon déshonneur ?! Lâcha-t-elle presque brutalement en se soustrayant à son geste caressant.

\- Non Elen …. pour moi tes cicatrices ne seront jamais la marque d'un déshonneur, mais le témoignage de ta grande valeur, de ta bravoure, de ta loyauté, de tout ce qui fait que tu es si importante aux yeux du Seigneur Elrond, de tes illustres amis, et … le plus significatif… de mon fils. » Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres souveraines, et elle se sentit rougir.

Oui il l'aimait bien, et il savait qu'elle serait digne de son héritier. Il se doutait des années d'enfer qu'elle avait dû traverser. Et aussi, le nombre de coeurs qu'elle avait du soulever sans même s'en apercevoir. La beauté revêt tellement de visages. Elle n'avait peut-être pas la perfection d'une elfe, mais la force de son âme, la surpassait sans peine. Elle but d'un trait le verre de vin, ce qui lui piqua la gorge, et le liquide tomba dans son estomac y instaurant de suite une chaleur incroyable. Peut-être que l'alcool amoindrirait ce trac affreux qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que le Roi Thranduil se tenait aussi près d'elle. Et là qu'il lui accordait toute son attention, c'était bien pire. Un véritable homme de pouvoir, dont l'aura écrasait tout ce qu'elle touchait. Ou hypnotisait. Cela dépendait des gens. Elen était entre les deux, ce qui était d'autant plus inconfortable. Se raclant la gorge, elle demanda soudainement :

« Avons-nous des nouvelles de Fondcombe, Seigneur ?

\- Non pas encore. Les cols doivent encore être impraticables ou difficiles à franchir.

\- Je ne peux plus attendre, quelque chose me pousse à retourner là-bas …. murmura-t-elle sombrement.

\- Et quoi donc ? Tu as tout ici Elen … pourquoi retourner ainsi à Imladris ? Là pour le coup Thranduil était réellement perplexe.

\- Elrohir, le fils d'Elrond … il a mis sa vie en péril pour me sauver. Je le croyais hors de danger, mais les derniers renseignements que j'ai eu étaient loin d'être porteurs d'allégresse. Je …. sa voix se mourut, ne sachant pas comment formuler les choses. Thranduil était comme son fils, il pourrait très bien donner accusation à ses sentiments.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Oui, j'ai une dette … et je n'ai même pas pu le remercier d'avoir si vaillamment bravé la mort pour moi ... » sa gorge se noua, et il vit ses yeux se border de larmes.

Il comprit sa position, et jugea encore une fois de sa loyauté indéfectible. Il finit son verre, et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Legolas est au courant de ton attachement à son encontre ?

\- Oui Seigneur … il ne le comprend pas, mais le respecte ….

\- Sache Elen, que quand un elfe lie son âme à une autre, son comportement peut radicalement changer. Legolas est de plus, un Elfe Sylvain, bien plus proches de ses ressentis que tant d'autres elfes. Tout devient plus puissant pour lui, le bon comme le mauvais.

\- Il devient comme vous …. » dit-elle dans un murmure en le regardant bien en face.

Thranduil eut un sourire tiré, et il hocha la tête gravement. Il alla reposer son verre, puis venant prendre celui d'Elen, il expliqua :

« Oui. Si la douleur prend le pas, si il n'arrive pas à canaliser ses émotions, qui vont de ce fait jaillir en lui comme une meute affamée, il pourra devenir exactement l'inverse de ce que tu as connu. Se laissant totalement envahir par le côté instinctif de notre nature profonde. Nous sommes plus violents, plus colérique, plus passionnels aussi ….

\- La malédiction des Elfes Sylvestres …. est-ce vrai Roi Thranduil ? Existe-t-elle vraiment ?

\- D'aucun le disent. Ils appellent malédiction une chose qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Je suis sur ces terres depuis des millénaires. Et malgré la putride présence de Sauron et de son engeance , je suis tombé amoureux de la forêt, des arbres, et de toutes les créatures qui y vivent. Mon âme s'est liée à cette quintessence, dès ma venue au monde. Jeune, je passais des semaines entières à parcourir les bois. Chassant et arpentant chaque branche capable de me soutenir. Retourner vers Aman ? Pourquoi faire ? Tout est tellement plus en Vie ici-bas …. la perfection ne m'intéresse plus Elen … je crois que je finirai par mourir avec cette forêt, avec ce monde. Quand même notre souvenir aura disparu des esprits des Hommes …. »

Il avait balayé du regard les cavernes alentours en disant cela, puis il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant les joues d'Elenluinë baignées de larmes. Il entendit son souffle se faire chevrotant, et elle dit en essuyant dignement son larmoiement passager :

« C'est si triste ce que vous dites Seigneur Thranduil. Je n'ose imaginer un monde sans les vôtres. Sans les esprits de lumières, sans l'âme des forêts …. quels Hommes voudraient d'une Terre à ce point démunie de tant de richesses ? Il vint vers elle, et avec affection il lui caressa à nouveau la joue.

\- Le Temps vient à bout de tout Elenluinë, tu l'apprendras au cours de ta longue existence … de ceux qui croiseront ta route et qui disparaîtront, sans laisser plus de trace qu'un souvenir, qui lui aussi, ne deviendra plus qu'un murmure lointain sur le fil de ta conscience. »

Elle osa prendre sa main dans la sienne, et elle le sentit se raidir de suite. Oscillant entre l'envie de se soustraire à ce contact, et le plaisir qu'il avait d'avoir un intimité si humaine venant de sa part. Ses iris sombres aux éclats bleus étaient encore humides et il les trouva fascinants. Elle chuchota :

« Ce n'est pas une malédiction Seigneur … je crois au contraire, que vous êtes les dignes Héritiers de ce monde. Car vous en buvez l'essence chaque jour qui passe. Vous aimez tel que personne ne pourra que rarement comprendre … même si parfois beaucoup vous pensent fous. Votre froideur Seigneur Thranduil, masque en réalité un coeur si vibrant, qu'il a seulement peur de s'exprimer totalement. Au diapason avec les saisons qui s'écoulent. J'aurais aimé que ma mère reste à vos côtés …. je suis certaine que vous auriez fait un père adoptif inégalable ... »

Il serra instinctivement ses doigts dans une étreinte à la fois légère et puissante. Ces quelques instants bouleversant l'équilibre parfait de son univers. Il pria les Valar pour qu'elle lui revienne en vie. Ils se lâchèrent lentement, puis relevant le menton elle fit d'une voix ferme :

« Je partirai demain Seigneur Thranduil. Je vais rejoindre Fondcombe. Ensuite je repasserai ici afin de vous faire dignement mes adieux.

\- Et la Dame ?

\- Quoi ? Quelle Dame ?

\- Galadriel. Le Seigneur Círdan m'a dit qu'elle voulait te voir.

\- Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

\- Rien … répondit-il avec un rire grave. Mais si elle te demande, c'est qu'elle doit avoir quelque chose à te dire.

\- Et je ne peux m'y soustraire ?

\- Si tu le souhaites oui, mais je te le déconseille …. »

Elle soupira longuement, riva son attention sur la pointe de ses bottes qui commençaient cruellement à s'user nota-t-elle et sa grimace n'échappa pas à Thranduil. Elle fit mine de dessiner une figure abstraite sur le sol en pierre, réfléchissant.

« J'irai après être partie d'ici. Cela me fera un détour, mais je ne resterai pas là-bas longtemps. De plus je ne veux pas que mon bateau gêne le Seigneur Elessar. Cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il est à quai déjà.

\- Un navire de Círdan ! Tu sais que tu es gâtée Elenluinë ! Lança alors Thranduil avec un air espiègle qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu.

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense que oui, mais bon vous savez ce que c'est ! Une femme aime être couverte de présents ! Et elle se mit à rire de sa bêtise, car tous deux savaient qu'elle était loin d'être vénale.

Elle salua très courtoisement le roi et déclara, je vais faire mon paquetage pour demain. Merci pour tout Seigneur ! Je pourrais attester au Seigneur Elrond que vous êtes un hôte des plus appréciable. » elle nota avec humour l'éclat de fierté qui brûla un quart de seconde dans ses prunelles bleues.

Il la salua en silence, et elle partit sans un mot de plus. Il regarda ses pas s'éloigner, pensif. Il le savait, son fils le lui avait rapporté, elle avait l'art et la manière d'amadouer les animaux les plus difficiles. Et Thranduil, avec un mystérieux sourire, s'avoua qu'en d'autres temps, d'autres lieux, elle en aurait fait tout autant avec lui. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle faisait déjà ?.

Elle fila dans ses appartements, et commença à faire son paquetage. Le ciel semblait être clément. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers sa fenêtre, et oui, l'astre solaire était là. Aucune trace de vent ne perturbait les cimes des arbres. Si rien ne changeait, pas de neige ou de pluie à l'horizon. Son inquiétude pour Elrohir comprimait sa respiration, et elle sentait une angoisse sans nom lui dévorer la poitrine. Le sentiment d'urgence ne faisait que s'accroître au fil des heures. On cogna à sa porte, et elle alla ouvrir. Legolas se tenait sur le seuil, et ses traits étaient tirés. Ses habits étaient maculés de sang d'orques, et il soupira de soulagement en la voyant. Il entra et refermant le battant avec son pied, il la prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Se délectant de sa présence. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi. Tout le poids de ses années semblant percer sa carapace aux aspects souriants. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'il était absent, et elle savait qu'il s'en faisait énormément pour elle. Cette situation était d'ailleurs dangereuse. Même si elle savait qu'il était très concentré, les maigres pensées qui devaient vagabonder vers elle, pouvaient signer son arrêt de mort. Elle le conduisit vers sa table et le fit s'asseoir. Elle l'aida à retirer son carquois, ses dagues, sa cape, tous ses atours en cuir qui pesaient bien lourd quand le corps était harassé. Elle le laissa quelques minutes et alla demander des breuvages chauds, puis elle revint. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, seul son regard semblait vivant. Elle alla chercher une serviette humide, et venant devant lui elle lui épongea le visage tendrement. Il se laissa faire, se laissant bercer par les légères pressions fraîches sur sa peau. Cela lui rappela Minas Tirith, le premier baiser timide et tremblant qu'elle lui avait donné. Il regarda ses traits, il y voyait de l'inquiétude, mais pas que. Son regard, son visage, s'étaient adoucis avec le temps. L'acier de son masque social s'était transformé en autre chose, d'encore plus ravissant. Ses yeux noirs aux éclats bleus, étaient comme deux joyaux de tendresse, tandis qu'il la voyait s'occuper de lui avec une telle affection. Par les Valars qu'il l'aimait. Elle se détourna de lui, et alla ouvrir pour aller chercher ce qu'elle avait demandé, et revenant elle posa le plateau en disant :

« Une boisson chaude te fera du bien Legolas. Il faut que tu prennes du repos, je t'ai rarement vu aussi fatigué.

\- Embrasse-moi …. » ces deux mots s'élevèrent comme le murmure des feuilles brassées par la brise.

Elle fut surprise de sa demande, interdite, elle ne réagit pas de suite. Il la saisit par la taille vivement, et la posta sur ses genoux. Elle eut un petit rire protestataire, pensant qu'il jouait sûrement un peu, mais la profondeur de son regard gris-bleu la saisit. Il réitéra sa demande, avec une sourde douleur qui la transperça. Elle obéit alors, effleurant ses lèvres des siennes dans un souffle tendre. Elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur sa taille, et le souffle rauque qui sortit de sa gorge exprima tout son désir.

« Sache Elen, que quand un elfe lie son âme à une autre, son comportement peut radicalement changer. Legolas est de plus, un Elfe Sylvain … bien plus proches de ses ressentis que tant d'autres elfes. Tout devient plus puissant pour lui, le bon comme le mauvais. » Les paroles de Thranduil traversèrent son esprit comme le couperet d'une lame.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué .. » chuchota-t-il en plaquant son nez dans le creux de sa gorge.

Il défit son pourpoint et sa chemise en un rien de temps, explorant sa peau avec avidité. Elle se sentit un peu brusquée par ses gestes, il dut s'en apercevoir car il ralentit la cadence de lui-même. Elle avait resserré ses doigts instinctivement contre ses bras, et elle se détendit quand elle le vit reprendre contenance. Il la souleva en se relevant, la portant comme si elle ne pesait rien, et visant le lit, il la posa dessus tout en retirant ses habits souillés. Elle lui dit entre deux baisers :

« Je pars demain Legolas …

\- Je sais … grogna-t-il contre la peau de sa gorge tandis qu'il la possédait avec ardeur. C'était peut-être sa façon à lui de lui faire payer cette décision qu'elle avait prise seule. Elle eut un gémissement de plaisir sous son assaut cavalier. Il sourit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard, il continua, et je viens avec toi … je te l'ai dit … je ne te perdrai plus Elen ... »


	24. Espoirs en Imladris

_« Faites bien attention aux orques et aux gobelins. Les éclaireurs vous escorteront jusqu'à la lisière de l'Eryn Lasgalen, puis après vous continuerez seuls. Anar caluva lielyanna »_

Les paroles de Thranduil revenaient dans une vive pensée tandis qu'ils empruntaient l'ancienne route commerciale, qui était d'ailleurs remise aux goûts du jour. Elle remua les épaules, ses habits neufs en cuir la serraient un peu. Ayez le malheur de montrer votre mécontentement muet à un Roi Elfique, et vous vous retrouvez avec une panoplie neuve de vêtements de voyage. Le cadeau était somptueux, mais pour prendre les routes ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Elle n'allait pas lui faire l'affront de ne pas les porter tout de même. Legolas la regardait s'agiter avec amusement. Elle pestait en silence, et il trouvait cela très divertissant. Au bout d'un certain temps, il déclara :

« Tu pourras te changer si tu le souhaites quand nous nous arrêterons pour dormir.

\- Ouf … merci …. ton père peut avoir des côtés adorables si si j'ai bien dit adorables, appuya-t-elle en voyant sa moue dubitative mais ils ne viennent peut-être pas au meilleur moment. C'est dingue comme ce cuir m'enserre.

\- Car il est de très bonne qualité, quand tu auras « cassé » la peau, ce sera si confortable que tu voudras dormir avec.

\- Dormir avec ? J'aime bien être sur les routes, mais un bon pyjama de coton dans des draps souples et sentant le propre, j'avoue que ça me plaît !

\- Ha Madame deviendrait-elle difficile ? La taquina Legolas

\- Non, la Dame sait juste ce qui est bon pour elle ! Répondit-elle passablement énervée par sa remarque. C'est bien vous qui vouliez que je me transforme en vraie femme pour avoir la chance de devenir « reine » non ? Ben vous plaigniez pas maintenant ! »

Legolas partit dans un franc petit rire, secouant la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Il la fixa un instant, et déclara :

« Tu pourrais te balader avec une toile de jute sur le dos que te trouverais quand même désirable.

\- Quelle idée ! Par ce temps en plus ! Je me gèlerai sévère ! » rétorqua-t-elle amusée, ne répondant pas sciemment à ses avances.

Le ciel était clair, et le vent descendant des montagnes était chargé d'odeurs de neige et de fraîcheur. La neige fondait légèrement dans la plaine, mais les pics restaient bels et bien blancs. Legolas s'inquiétait quant à leur ascension. Normalement les chemins menant à Imladris restaient ouverts, sauf enneigement exceptionnel, mais il avait fait très froid cette saison. Les routes restaient tout de même très praticables pour le moment, Vailima et Aramorë, chevaux elfiques ne l'oublions pas, étaient agiles et avaient le pied sûr. Elen leva les yeux au ciel, et les ferma quelques secondes, laissant le soleil caresser son visage, en inspirant à fond. Elle aimait sentir le pas de son cheval, calquer les mouvements de son corps à ceux de sa monture, en occultant la vue qui parasitaient pas mal de sensations. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau parcourir les chemins …. et boire le vent. D'ailleurs. Elle ouvrit les paupières, et plantant un regard malicieux vers Legolas, elle fit avec un sourire :

« On accélère un peu la cadence cher Prince ? »

Et sans qu'il eut le temps de répondre, elle lança Vailima au galop, laissant l'elfe sur place sans le moindre remord. Il eut un sourire conquis, et il prit sa suite. Ils rirent de ces instants de pure allégresse, qui gommait toutes les ombres pour quelques minutes dans leur existence. Ils chevauchèrent bon train quelques heures, puis la nuit venue, ils trouvèrent un abri convenable pour y faire un bon feu. Elen n'avait pas très faim, l'impatience d'arriver l'énervait fabuleusement, ce qui lui coupait tout appétit. Imladris lui avait manqué, et là qu'elle faisait route pour cette merveilleuse vallée, toutes ses cellules lui sommaient de poursuivre sa route, et de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois arrivée. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa cape, et se colla à Legolas. Rien de tel que le corps d'un elfe pour se réchauffer. Elle regardait les flammes, et se laissa engourdir par le sommeil, sous l'attention protectrice de l'elfe blond qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Qu'il aimait ces moments où ils étaient seuls, et qu'elle demeurait à lui, rien qu'à lui. Lui qui avait toujours erré plus ou moins sans but, aujourd'hui il le tenait dans ses bras, et tout son univers ne tournait plus qu'autours d'elle. Il savait que ce n'était pas sain, il savait où cela risquait de le conduire, mais tandis qu'il reposait sa joue contre sa chevelure d'ébène, tous ses raisonnements moururent, emportés avec la fumée du feu qui les réchauffait. Lui qui avait tant jugé son père, durant toutes ces années, à présent il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ils levèrent le camps un peu avant l'aube, et l'air froid qui faisait frisonner l'aurore, présageait une journée logiquement dégagée. Ils marchèrent rapidement, mais ne forcèrent pas l'allure, le passage des Monts Brumeux allait être délicate pour leurs montures en cette saison.

Les pistes étaient gelées sur les versants Nord, et nombre de fois ils durent mettre pied-à-terre pour évoluer dessus. Elen pestait à qui mieux mieux de voir Legolas aussi à l'aise sur la neige et la glace. Pas de chance qu'il dérape ou se casse la figure lui ! Ce qui ne fut hélas pas son cas, et elle se retrouva souvent dans un équilibre précaire qui l'énervait royalement. Et bien évidemment, plus elle perdait patience, et plus elle perdait pied.

« Dire que je pensais que ma malédiction et ce poison allaient finir par me tuer ! Je crois que je faisais erreur ! Je vais m'écraser bêtement dans une ravine et me tordre le cou !

\- Elen …. si tu te faisais un peu confiance et que tu te souvenais un peu de tes années en ces lieux, tu saurais où son les pièges à éviter … appuya Legolas avec un tendre sourire moqueur.

\- Si tu te faisais un peu confiance … gniagniagnia …. ça fait plus de dix ans que j'ai pas mis les pieds ici ! Rétorqua-t-elle pour sa défense. ET ! Je te signale que je ne me souviens pas de tout ! Saleté de perfection elfique ! Aide-moi au lieu de te moquer !

\- Non .. c'est plus amusant de te voir te démener bêtement ! » Fit-il en élargissant son sourire.

Elle crut qu'elle allait le tuer. Elle s'arrêta et inspira à fond. Elle avait tellement chaud que l'idée de se jeter dans la poudreuse la tentait vraiment. Puis, faisant le calme dans son esprit et dans son corps, elle regarda les alentours plus assidûment. Legolas n'avait pas tort, elle connaissait l'endroit. Mais sous deux mètres de neige et avec le temps passé, pas évident de toute recadrer facilement. Il eut l'air satisfait quand il la vit reprendre sa concentration, et il ajouta en venant lui embrasser la joue :

« Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué. De plus, je te signale ma chérie que tu as du sang d'elfe dans les veines. Je suis certain qu'au final tu n'es pas aussi pataude que cela …. juste que tu ne mets pas cela à profit.

\- Et moi je te signale que les oiseaux apprennent à voler avant de se jeter du nid ! Lança-t-elle oscillant entre bonne et mauvaise humeur. Comment pouvait-il l'agacer aussi profondément et être aussi attirant ?! Elle soupira longuement, et continua, tôt ou tard mes origines s'éveilleront. Ton père m'a déjà fait la réflexion une fois. Et il pense que les bois de l'Eryn Lasgalen ont déjà enclenché le processus. Mais ….. moi je reste avant tout humaine Legolas. J'ai été élevée parmi eux …

\- Et tu t'en sors très bien Tingylia … Il faudrait juste que parfois tu calmes ton tempérament de feu. L'ardeur que tu dévoiles te servirait tellement plus une fois canalisée ! Je pense que tu ne sais même pas à quel point. Mais, là aussi, nous avons le temps devant nous, tôt ou tard, je sais que tu y arriveras.

\- Tu es toujours plein d'espoirs me concernant Legolas ! Pas une seule fois je t'ai entendu dire que j'étais en deça de tout …. fit-elle avec une étrange grimace.

\- Je te le dis quand je suis en désaccord, ou quand je trouves certaines de tes réactions stupides. Cependant, je sais quelle personne tu es, ce que tu as déjà accompli, et je suis persuadé que tu peux tout réussir …. si tu t'en donnes les moyens ….

\- Mouais … finit-elle par dire pas réellement convaincue apparemment. Rappelle-moi que quand on racontera tout ça à nos enfants, de te redire cela mot pour mot. Que je ne passe pas pour le fardeau de service ... »

Face à sa mine ronchonne il partit dans un doux rire, qui se répercuta avec légèreté sur les parois alentours. Comment voulait-elle qu'il la repousse quand elle était ainsi ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle reprit la marche et il la suivit. Un sourire presque débile accroché aux lèvres tant la perspective d'une histoire auprès du feu avec leurs enfants, était une vision enchanteresse pour lui. Ils passèrent une nuit de plus dans les monts, trouvant une cavité assez profonde pour servir de grotte. Dans les heures noires, un roulement sourd se fit entendre au loin. Une avalanche, et Legolas frissonna. Il fallait qu'ils se pressent car les manteau neigeux devenaient instables avec le redoux. Ils hâtèrent le pas le lendemain, et ils finirent par arriver à Fondcombe.

Elen s'arrêta sur le sentier étriqué et sinueux. Son coeur se gonflant d'une liesse incommensurable. Il y avait tellement d'années qu'elle n'avait pas vu les colonnes blanches, les toitures inclinées si gracieusement qu'elles ressemblaient à des mains protectrices sur un berceau. Les couloirs, les arches, les voûtes, se fondant à merveille dans le flanc de la montagne. Les cascades murmurant leurs chants, baignant les pieds de la majestueuse cité qui avait été son refuge si longtemps. Les arbres étaient pour la plupart dépouillés, mais ils se dressaient fièrement, happant les premiers rayons du soleil de printemps, les lueurs chaudes étaient comme du miel caressant leur écorce transie. Un sourire franc transfigura son visage et Legolas ne s'aperçut qu'à présent, ce que ce lieu représentait pour elle. Ici, elle était chez elle. Tout comme elle pouvait l'être au Rohan. Mais il savait que Fondcombe revêtait bien plus qu'un amoncellements de briques et de pierres, ici, elle avait retrouvé son âme. Elle avait retrouvé la vie. Ce lieu avait été pour elle, l'espace qui avait béni sa renaissance. Elle fit avancer Vailima d'un pas plus leste, et quand elle passa le pont dallé, elle se retrouva devant Lindir qui les attendait patiemment.

« _Mae govanen haryon Legolas_, fit-il en saluant l'elfe, _Aïa_ Elen. Votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?

\- Vous savez déjà que nous arrivions Lindir ? Fit Elen surprise en sautant de cheval souplement.

\- Oui, tu sais que nos éclaireurs ne sont pas loin. Le Seigneur Elrond est d'ailleurs assez soucieux, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir Lindir ! S'exclama-t-elle ouvertement effrontée. Le Seigneur Elrond s'en fait trop pour moi, et à côté de cela, il omet de me faire part de choses importantes. »

Lindir grimaça sous son attaque, il se raidit, et elle le vit. Legolas descendit à son tour de son destrier, et ils suivirent Lindir calmement. Ils laissèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries, et Legolas demanda :

« Tu n'es pas en bon terme avec Lindir ?

\- Ho si ne t'inquiète pas. Juste qu'il sait de quoi je suis capable, avec les jumeaux il faut dire que nous n'avons pas été forcément tendres.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, grinça Lindir en ne la regardant même pas. Une vraie chèvre des montagnes cette jeune-femme ! Elle revenait toujours dans un état pas possible ! Impossible de la faire se conduire en vraie dame, de lui faire porter des robes, et de lui apprendre la bienséance ! Le Seigneur Elrond a une patience que je n'ai pas.

\- Et une clairvoyance aussi … » fit-elle d'une voix froide qui lacéra comme une lame.

Lindir lui coula un regard noir, et Legolas retint sa respiration quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment où il avait mit les pieds. Puis contre toute attente, le visage austère de Lindir esquissa un aimable sourire, et secouant la tête il déclara amusé :

« A ce que je vois ces années loin de nous ne t'ont pas plus enseigné les bonnes manières, cela me soulage de le savoir, cela prouve que j'ai fait mon possible. Je suis heureux de te revoir saine et sauve Elenluinë. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a fait part de tes aventures, et j'ai tout retranscrit.

\- Qu .. quoi ? fit Elen abasourdi par cette annonce. Mais enfin Lindir , pourquoi ? Mon histoire ne concerne personne d'autre que moi.

\- Si Elenluinë. Nous devons savoir ce qui se trame au Sud, et savoir ce que tu as vu sera une pièce non négligeable à l'édifice de Savoir que nous voulons établir ici. Tu le sais, Imladris est le lieu de réflexion et de connaissance pour les Elfes. D'ailleurs, si tu as du temps à m'accorder, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec toi plus tard. Tu as vu tellement de choses nouvelles …. son ton était presque admiratif.

\- Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici … ou du moins, vous devez vous en douter. Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Une ombre passa sur le visage mélancolique de Lindir, il baissa les yeux et déclara simplement dans un murmure :

« Vas voir le Seigneur Elrond d'abord ... il allait continuer sa route mais elle lui attrapa le bras, ce qui le figea. Il nota la puissance de sa poigne, elle avait changé, tout comme le regard qu'elle lui portait actuellement. Elle n'était plus vraiment celle qu'il avait connu. Elen … vas voir de Seigneur Elrond, je t'en prie. Je ne peux rien te dire ... »

Elle relâcha son étreinte sachant pertinemment qu'il était aussi fermé qu'une porte dérobée quand il le voulait. D'un pas presque rageur elle jeta sans un regard en arrière « J'espère qu'il est à son bureau, autrement je fouille tout Fondcombe pour trouver Elrohir je vous avertis ! ».

Legolas vit les traits tirés du bras droit d'Elrond, et il sut que ce n'était pas bon signe. Lindir leva les yeux vers lui et déclara d'une voix aimable :

« Je vais vous montrer vos appartements Prince Legolas. J'espère qu'ils seront à votre convenance.

\- Elen et moi habiterons sous le même toit ? »

Vu le visage choqué du servant, Legolas regretta de suite ses paroles. Apparemment, tout ne se savait pas à Imladris, ou le Seigneur Elrond ne voulait pas étaler leur relation au grand jour.

« Bien sûr que non Prince Legolas ! Vous êtes fils de souverain ! Et il n'est pas convenable qu'une femme passe la nuit dans vos appartements sans être votre épouse, ou ne serait-ce que votre fiancée. De plus d'un rang aussi inférieur au votre !

\- Oui Lindir, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître inconvenant. Mais comme nous n'étions pas attendus …

\- Il y a bien assez de place pour tout le monde à en ces lieux ... » coupa alors Lindir presque sèchement.

Puis il recommença sa marche, Legolas sur les talons. Il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas la revoir de suite, aussi prit-il le temps de s'installer convenablement.

* * *

Elle franchit les escaliers et autres coursives avec la vitesse et l'agilité du vent. Filant d'un pas sûr jusqu'au bureau du seigneur des lieux. Se plantant devant la porte close, elle tira vivement sur ses vêtements pour paraître un peu plus présentable, et frappa sur la surface en bois. Elle attendit presque patiemment le sésame pour entrer, puis d'un geste sec elle abaissa la poignée et ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle trouva Elrond le dos tourné à l'entrée, regardant par sa fenêtre, les mains jointes sur ses reins. Il avait l'air pensif.

« _Eldarie_, Seigneur Elrond …

\- Bonjour Elen …. je ne t'attendais pas si tôt …

\- Et quand m'attendiez-vous alors ?! Vous m'avez sciemment caché l'état d'Elrohir !

\- Et avec sagesse, dit-il alors en se retournant vers elle. »

Toute la colère qu'elle avait en elle sembla se dissoudre d'un seul coup devant le regard qui lui porta. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi triste, aussi mélancolique. Ses yeux gris brillaient d'une flamme terne, eux qui normalement, tout comme sa fille, semblaient contenir la voûte céleste dans leurs iris. Ses traits étaient tirés, et pour la première fois, son grand âge transparaissait. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger. Après avoir eu l'envie de le gifler pendant des semaines, elle n'avait qu'une envie à présent, s'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Elle soupira longuement, soudainement abattue.

« Tu aurais pris la route en plein hiver, je te connais Elen. Nous n'étions pas certains que la forêt puisse de protéger au point de refermer ta blessure convenablement. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous perdre tous les deux …

\- Perdre ? Comment ça perdre ?! »

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence en serrant la mâchoire, étreint par un mal invisible, elle enjamba les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, et se plantant devant lui elle hurla presque « COMMENT CA PERDRE ?! ». Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes brûlantes, sentant tout le désespoir du monde lui déchirer la poitrine. Ce silence allait la tuer. Dans un accès d'impuissance elle lui agrippa les bras et faillit le secouer pour qu'il lui réponde. L'éclat de son regard la fit relâcher sa poigne de suite. Elle recula et bafouilla :

« Je … pardon …

\- Tu sais Elen, avec le recul, quand je vois tout ce qui s'est produit, je me demande si mes choix étaient les bons. J'aurai peut-être du laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Ne pas essayer de vous séparer ainsi. Ce qui c'est produit entre vous, était si fort, si inattendu, que je ne voyez qu'une chose … que j'allais perdre un autre de mes enfants ….

\- Je vous en prie … implora Elen, dites-moi si il est vivant … Seigneur Elrond par pitié …

\- Vivant n'est peut-être pas le mot qui conviendrait Elen … la lame a injecté en lui la même malédiction que sur toi. Mais, ta pierre, même ébréchée, retarde un certain processus. Tu te souviens je t'en ai parlé aux Havres …

\- Je ne sais plus … je ne me rappelle plus … » fit-elle la gorge brûlante, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes et devenir aussi pitoyable que ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

Il eut un esquisse de sourire, attendri par sa douleur muette. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules et fit presque dans un chuchotement :

« Ce qu'il y a de certain Elen, c'est que si quelqu'un doit changer les choses, et peut-être apporter du mieux, c'est bien toi. Vilya n'a pas voulu soigner ce mauvais sort …. je n'ai pas la capacité de résoudre le problème. J'espère, tout en le maudissant, que le lien qui vous lie le ramènera un peu vers nous. Elle sentit ses doigts se resserrer, comme si il essayait d'injecter en elle tous ses espoirs. Il est dans ses appartements. Frappe, mais n'attends pas de réponse, il ne t'en donnera pas …. arme-toi de courage, tu vas en avoir besoin … Bereniell …. »

Il vint lui embrasser le front tendrement, puis il alla s'asseoir, la lassitude plombant chacun de ses gestes. Elle resta quelque seconde figée, comme si le poids de ses mains l'avait ancré au sol. Elle eut du mal à bouger, la peur paralysait ses mouvements.

« Je … je ferai de mon mieux Seigneur Elrond …

\- Ho ça je le sais Elen …. je le sais ... » sa voix était morne, et cela lui mâcha le coeur.

Elle sortit sans même dire un au revoir ou autre formule de politesse. Elle prit les couloirs, mais sa vigueur en avait pris un sacré coup. Elle voulait le voir, mais les paroles d'Elrond étaient si pessimistes, qu'à présent, elle avait peur de découvrir la vérité. Elle vit dans un rayon de soleil, une fleur blanche poussant vaillamment dans les maigres congères qui disparaissaient peu à peu. Les premières Perce-Neige. Elle alla les cueillir, et trouvant de quoi les mettre dans l'eau, elle prit la direction des appartements d'Elrohir. Elle frappa, et comme Elrond lui avait dit, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Elle respira à fond, comme voulant capter les dernières bribes de courage qui lui restaient à gagner dans ce geste futile, puis elle entra.

Les appartements étaient impeccables. Trop. Rien n'était dérangé, tout était à sa place, comme si le temps et la vie s'étaient figés. Dès que ses pieds eurent franchi le seuil, la gemme sur sa peau imposa sa présence dans une vibration chaude et ténue. La magie était à l'oeuvre en ces lieux, et elle la ressentait de tout son épiderme, lui donnant la chair de poule. Elle avança prudemment, arrivant dans sa chambre d'un pas souple. Elle avait déjà vu cet endroit, il y avait si longtemps. Elrohir n'était pas dans son lit, mais assis dans une chaise, placée devant la fenêtre. On s'était déjà occupé de lui. Habillé, lavé, coiffé, comme si les choses étaient normales et bien établies. Le soleil montant baignait la pièce d'une douce clarté, et envahissait son visage clair. Elle ne le voyait pas très bien, mais il était plus pale qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle serra les poings, et dit simplement, car elle ne savait pas quoi dire :

« Bonjour Rohir … c'est moi .. Elenluinë ... »

Les bras posés sur les accoudoirs, les doigts pendant dans le vide, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Pas même un frémissement. Elle avança et passant devant lui, masquant le soleil à sa vue, elle le regarda bien en face. Son coeur manqua un battement. Elle faillit lâcher le vase qu'elle tenait fébrilement, et ses yeux versèrent des larmes sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Il était aussi fixe qu'une statue de pierre, le visage quelque peu émacié, la lumière des Eldar semblait s'éteindre en lui. Et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux dans lequel elle avait trouvé un écueil tant de fois, se voilaient peu à peu sous la même couche blanchâtre qu'ils avaient vu sur les sujets d'Acharniel. Elle le transformait en un de ses vassaux. Lentement, progressivement, il pénétrait dans un monde où le temps n'existait plus. Où seule la voix de sa Reine, pourrait l'éveiller. Sa voix. Elle posa le vase sur sa table de chevet, et elle fit :

« Tu m'en avais apporté quand je me remettais … tu pensais que cela me servirait à me sentir mieux …. tu vois .. j'y .. j'y ai pensé... »

Sa voix se brisa, elle leva le visage vers le plafond, se sentant littéralement se liquéfier sous les maux qui lui dévoraient la poitrine et le corps. Elle s'essuya les larmes d'un revers de la main rapide, et venant se poster devant la fenêtre, un peu de côté pour ne pas lui obstruer la vue, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Essayant de se donner un peu de réconfort et de chaleur. Tout était trop cruel actuellement. Elle riva ses yeux sur la vallée, les lueurs du jour recouvraient peu à peu le renfoncement rocheux. Dévoilant au monde sa magnificence. Chose qu'il ne devait d'ailleurs peut-être pas voir. Cette pensée l'écorcha. Elle renifla un peu et sa voix s'éleva de nouveau. Aussi chaude que ses souvenirs l'étaient.

« Tu te souviens de tout ce que tu m'as appris Rohir ? Les chevaux, comment les approcher, les dresser. Ton père m'apprenais les soins, et toi, le reste... Ces nuits merveilleuses de printemps où les juments poulinaient. Au début tu venais me réveiller dans ma chambre, puis au final, je restais dans les écuries, dormant dans le foin. Tu restais et veillais à ce que je dorme bien jusqu'au moment où le travail commençait réellement ….. Je me rappelle de ta voix douce qui me sortait de ma torpeur, et qui, le timbre aussi frais que celui d'un enfant tout excité par ce qu'il voyait, tu me disais que le moment de la délivrance était là, que le poulain arrivait …. Je … je me collais près de toi pour le voir venir … il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle que celui-ci .. quand la vie émergeait tel un cadeau béni des dieux … que …. elle ne put continuer. Sa voix se brisa comme du verre, et hoquetant de douleur elle finit par murmurer dans un étranglement, pardonne-moi Rohir …. pardonne-moi …. jamais tu n'aurais du venir avec moi …. si j'avais su …. »

Elle serra ses bras sur sa poitrine, plantant ses doigts dans ses chairs au point de se faire mal. Elle colla son front sur la surface glacée de la vitre, et elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes essayant de retrouver sa bravoure dans les miettes de ce qu'elle était à présent.

« Je me souviens …. » sa voix s'éleva dans un chuchotement plaintif.

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, le visage rougi et inondé de larmes. Il n'avait pas bougé, seuls ses yeux s'étaient dirigés vers elle, et ils semblaient légèrement plus foncés. Le voile opalescent ayant légèrement cédé la place. Elle resta tétanisée par cela, ne sachant plus du tout quoi dire ou quoi faire. Son médaillon la brûlait presque, et la lumière bleue arrivait à traverser faiblement les couches de tissus successives qu'elle portait.

« Je me souviens aussi … de cette soirée … dans la neige ... » ses lèvres bleuies remuaient avec difficulté, et sa voix n'était qu'un grésillement poussif. Tellement loin de ses vibrations d'antan.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette évocation. Sentant une froidure innommable la poignarder. Elle laissa ses bras pendre le long de son corps, et se mettant à genoux devant lui. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait devant quiconque, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et levant les yeux vers les siens, elle avoua « Je me suis tellement détestée cette nuit-là si tu savais …. j'avais honte. Honte de ce que j'étais, honte de ce que j'avais osé faire …. honte surtout de ce que je ne pouvais pas offrir …. J'avais eu l'audace de croire que tu aurais pu me voir autrement que comme une soeur d'adoption ! Je m'en suis voulu, tu ne méritais pas ça, pas après tout ce que tu avais déjà fait pour moi …. »

Elle se sentit faible tout d'un coup, des crampes bien connues d'elle commençant à mordre ses chairs. Elle posa sa joue sur ses cuisses. Le contact avec le corps de son ami embrasa la pierre, et elle dut la déloger de dessus sa peau, le laissant pendre sur son pourpoint. Des étoiles bleues magnifiques envahirent l'espace autours d'eux, et ils restèrent muets devant ce spectacle inopiné. Les élancements s'insinuèrent en elle comme des serpents voraces, mais elle ne partirait pas maintenant. Tout cela pourrait attendre un peu. Tandis que ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point invisible devant elle, elle apprécia ce moment d'étranges retrouvailles. Devait-elle lui dire à quel point elle l'avait aimé ? A quel point elle l'aimait encore aujourd'hui ? D'un amour inconditionnel, magnifique et déraisonnable. Cela dépassait le stade de l'entendement. Car elle savait que ce qui la liait à Legolas était unique, était ce à quoi elle devait aspirer dans cette existence. Ces deux amours étaient à la fois si différents et si proches. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, occultant le monde, oblitérant ses souffrances. Elle voulait juste être là pour lui, comme il avait su le faire pour elle. Elle sentit ses doigts tièdes signe d'un très mauvais état de santé pour un elfe lui caresser la tempe lentement. Un cadavre aurait eu la même mollesse. Puis sa peau se réchauffa peu à peu, tandis que des minutes silencieuses s'égrainaient dans le grand sablier du Temps. A chaque fois que sa peau touchait la sienne, il lui sembla entendre comme le tintement clair d'un carillon au loin. La magie de la gemme envahissait la pièce. Les caressait, les pénétrait, pour les lier dans une étreinte unique.

« Je t'ai aimé Elen … réellement aimé. Cet aveu transperça la pénible quiétude qui s'était installée. Il la sentit frémir sous ses paroles, et elle faillit se redresser. Mais il lui plaqua son autre main sur l'épaule, et continua doucement, j'ai maudit mon père d'avoir fait ce qu'il a fait …. pendant de longues années. Cette soirée, ce fameux romantisme que tu as invoqué … je te l'aurai donné … sans retenue …. Sa voix était plus vivante, elle leva les yeux vers lui, se dégageant de son étreinte qui se raffermissait peu à peu. Et puis les années passant, je me suis fait une raison …. seulement. Quand je t'ai revue à Edora, à Minas Tirith, les faiblesses de mon coeur se sont éveillées. J'ai eu énormément de mal à accepter que le Prince Legolas avait toute ton attention …. et ce baiser dans ta chambre … était un assouvissement égoïste. »

Fallait-il qu'ils soient maudits tous deux pour avoir tant souffert ?! D'avoir à ce point dû laisser tant de choses ? Etait-ce donc le fruit du hasard qu'ils soient tout deux touché par le même maléfice ? Elle resserra ses doigts sur ses genoux. Et contempla la vie qui reprenait peu à peu ses droits sur lui. D'abord surprise, elle comprit bien vite. Elle caressa son visage d'une main tendre, et murmura :

« Je suis ta malédiction Elrohir. Mon héritage qui ondule dans ce scintillement azuré actuellement … ainsi donc voilà pourquoi tu t'éveilles … je suis elles, et elles sont moi …. dans mon sang circulent leurs pouvoirs, leurs magies. Devrai-je mourir pour t'en libérer ? »

La main d'Elrohir lui saisit une des siennes avec à présent, force et vigueur.

« Non Elen, la solution n'est pas là ..

\- Et si elle l'était Rohir ?

\- Alors je n'y survivrai pas Elen ! Jamais je ne pourrai accepter ce sacrifice ! Pas après tout ce que tu as vécu …..

\- Et ce que tu vis toi Rohir ?! Cela n'a donc pas d'importance à tes yeux ? »

Ses larmes étaient furieuses à présent, car elle savait que l'un comme l'autre ne pourrait donner raison à ces choix funestes. Elle bafouilla pitoyablement :

« J'ai eu l'amour de quelqu'un à mes côtés pour m'en sortir … toi … toi tu demeures seul … c'est trop inégal, trop injuste. Je ….. »

Elle fut coupé par son geste, il venait de sceller ses lèvres des siennes, et elle se figea littéralement. La foudre sembla s'effondrer sur son âme, la tétanisant des pieds à la tête. Interdite au début, elle l'entendit presque gémir contre sa peau, et elle lui accorda cette faveur. Osant l'interdit. Salissant quelque peu son honneur immaculé. Jamais ils n'iraient plus loin, ils le savaient. Mais en cet instant, c'était le seul exutoire à ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un baiser, même avec cette intensité, pouvait rester fraternel. Bien que l'elfe qui le lui donnait, garderait en son âme, et ce à jamais, l'imprégnation de ces délicieuses minutes. Il colla son front contre le sien, et lui caressant la joue, elle murmura :

« Je vais trouver une solution Rohir … je te le promets … quitte à bouleverser le monde même. Je te sauverai. Comme tu l'as fait si souvent avec moi. Et comme je ne peux te donner le réconfort que tu mérites, je te le ferai parvenir autrement.

\- Elen .. ?

\- Oui, dès que je reprendrais le large, je demanderai qu'Awrigha et Feriel soient escortées jusqu'ici. Je ne les reconnais pas encore totalement, mais toi tu sauras faire la différence. Elle …. elle prendra soin de toi, et j'aurai l'esprit un peu plus tranquille. Il te faut un point d'ancrage en ce monde …

\- Si tu pars je viens ! Sans toi je me meurs ici …. tu le vois bien par toi-même.

\- Ô non mon tendre ami … je ne peux pas t'exposer plus. Je crois … non j'en suis sûre … que dès que j'aurai terminé ma quête, tu iras beaucoup mieux. Mais il faudra que tu te battes d'accord ?

\- Oui Elen, je te le promets … ne serait-ce que pour que nous soyons témoins respectifs de nos mariages …. » fit-il avec un merveilleux sourire effronté.

Ses yeux étaient à nouveau aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, et la malédiction semblait s'être évaporée comme un mauvais rêve sous l'éveil. Rien que de savoir que quand elle serait partie, tout reviendrait peu à peu comme avant, cela lui étrangla le coeur. Il était si beau, si vivant, si vibrant … par Melkor qu'elle se détestait de lui infliger cela ! Il dut le lire dans ses yeux sombres, car il eut un magnifique sourire, et se levant, il la tira vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement. Il fit deux trois pas de danse, la retenant dans ses bras forts, et elle eut un petit rire brisé.

« J'ai si peur de te laisser …..

\- Non Elen, tout va bien aller, ne t'en fait pas, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Même si en son for intérieur sa tourmente était aussi vive que celle produite par un orage d'automne. Je sais que tu veilleras sur moi … d'aussi loin que tu sois ….

\- Oui je t'en fais le serment.

\- J'ai faim tout d'un coup ! Ça te dit de manger quelque chose ? »

Elle se décomposa littéralement face à ces changements si soudains, puis ne pouvant rien lui refuser, elle hocha la tête avec un beau sourire. Néanmoins, il lut dans son regard, toutes les incertitudes qui la hantaient. Il savait que le fait qu'elle le sache presque condamné, la rongerait tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution, ou qu'il meure. Les Valar leur avait accordé cet état de grâce où ils avaient pu tant dire et partager. Il savait à présent, que si il devait retourner à Mandos, il ne regretterait rien. La pierre s'était peu à peu rendormie, comme satisfaite d'avoir accompli son oeuvre. Puis ils sortirent côte à côte, sous les regards médusés des habitants de Fondcombe. Ils convièrent Elrond, Legolas et Elladan qui revenait d'une patrouille à partager un vrai festin. Tout le monde était très troublé, mais nul n'osa mentionner quoique ce soit. Elen et Elrond échangèrent un regard, et le seigneur sut que ce n'était qu'une accalmie. Son sourire triste étira ses lèvres lentement, mais l'affliction ne déserta pas son attention paternelle. Il soupçonnait que la présence d'Elen romprait temporairement le charme. Il n'avait juste pas pu prévoir à quel point. Il essaya de mettre de côté ses craintes, et de profiter du rire de son fils, tant qu'ils s'élevaient encore en ces lieux.

Alors que le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance gouvernée par un étrange atmosphère mêlant la joie et une indéfinissable tension, Elen grimaça sur sa chaise. Elle sentit sa main droite se figer peu à peu, lui donnant des élancements de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle s'excusa et demanda :

« Lindir, mes affaires ont-elles été menées à mes anciens appartements ?

\- Oui Elen.

\- Merci, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de repas. A plus tard Messieurs. » puis elle fila rapidement, l'urgence de ses crampes la sommant de faire vite.

Elrond fronça les sourcils et regardant Legolas il questionna :

« Le sérum ?

\- Il marche, mais depuis quelques temps le poison se fait plus pressant. Ses prises son plus rapprochées. Et le départ d'Eryn Lasgalen commence à se faire sentir apparemment. Il n'y a pas de raisons de craindre le pire pour l'instant. Elle se défend bien ! Mentit légèrement Legolas en souriant.

\- Il faudra qu'elle retourne à Tol Dîrhîn rapidement.

\- Elle tient à dire ses adieux à mon père avant de partir, puis nous retournerons dans le Sud …. »

Cette annonce pesa tout d'un coup sur tous, et Elrond changea de sujet avant que cela ne devienne trop désagréable.

« Ses adieux à votre père ? Dois-je en conclure qu'elle ne la point occis ?

\- Et bien non ! Elle a réussi, et ce je ne sais comment, a trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Il y a eu des journées très tendues, mais je crois qu'au bout du compte, il a vu sa valeur. Et je pense qu'il respecte malgré tout mon choix …

\- Très étonnant. Il a béni votre union ? Demanda Elladan très perplexe.

\- Non, pas encore. Il souhaite qu'elle revienne saine de son périple. Il ne veut pas mettre notre royaume en danger.

\- Compréhensible … mais je trouve son attitude fébrile … trancha Elladan presque avec dédain.

\- Et en quoi je vous prie Elladan ? Sa décision est la plus juste qui soit au contraire ! » sa réflexion jeta un froid. Legolas réalisa tout juste ce qu'il venait de dire et comment cela pouvait être interprété.

Elrohir eut un rictus dédaigneux, et s'exclama :

« Et voilà donc toute la beauté de l'hospitalité des Elfes Sylvains …. n'avons-nous pas exposé les nôtres pour elle ? Son regard gris transperça le prince de part en part. Lui mieux que quiconque pouvait parler de sacrifice. La laisserez-vous si elle n'arrive pas à satisfaire sa demande ?

\- Non … bien sûr que non. Mais mon choix de rester à ses côtés, diffère de la décision de mon père. Je comprends son devoir, et je ne peux laisser mes sentiment interférer avec la survie des miens. Là se tiendrait la véritable injustice Elrohir.

\- Je pense en effet que vous avez raison Prince Legolas. Mais ne nous en voulez pas d'avoir ce comportement si protecteur à son égard. Elle est ….. importante à nos yeux … déclara patiemment Elrond en joignant ses mains sur la table.

\- Cela je le sais Seigneur Elrond. Et je ne peux que vous exposer à nouveau mes choix, et la promesse que je vous ai faite il y a de cela des mois déjà …. »

Il était sincère, Elrond eut un faible sourire, puis se recentrant sur son assiette, il déclara en picorant :

« En ce cas le sujet est clos. Mangeons dans le calme et profitons de ces instants ensemble ... »

Legolas se sentit stupide. Voyant Elladan et Elrohir, il savait pertinemment l'abnégation dont faisaient preuve ses hôtes. Il venait presque de les insulter. Il finit poliment son repas, puis très courtoisement, il se leva et les salua. Etrangement mal, il voulait laisser le père seul avec ses fils. Dont un ne verrait peut-être pas la fin de cette année.

* * *

Elle avait fait aussi vite qu'elle avait pu. Tremblant de tous ses membres elle arracha sa sacoche du sol et la jeta sur son matelas. Là elle sortit ses affaires en vitesse, et trouvant ses fioles, elle en déboucha une et but une gorgée rapidement. Les élancements fulgurèrent dans ses veines, et elle s'allongea pour encaisser au mieux. Cela faisait toujours cet effet quand elle attendait que les crampes se mettent à l'oeuvre. Elle avait repoussé la prise sciemment, elle devait en payer les conséquences. Attendant patiemment que l'antidote fasse son effet, elle riva son regard au plafond, et réfléchit longuement. La situation d'Elrohir la tourmentait cruellement. Elle était la base de ses maux, et celle de sa rédemption. Elle passa une main lascive sur ses lèvres, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Puis ce souvenir en amena un autre, puis un autre, jusqu'à cette soirée dans la neige. Ce fameux moment où sa vie aurait pu basculer, et être totalement différente. Elle n'aurait pas du quitter Fondcombe, elle n'aurait pas bravé la mort au Gouffre de Helm, ou sur les champs du Pelennor. Pas plus qu'elle ne serait allée dans le Sud et aurait failli disparaître dans le désert. Et chose capitale, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Legolas. Imaginer cette vie en parallèle, lui apporta un léger réconfort, qui devint vite stérile quand elle se voyait loin de l'elfe Sinda qui avait éveillé son coeur. Il était sa lumière, son écueil. Le phare dans ses nuits mouvementées. Rien que de repenser à lui, dans toute cette aventure qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble et qui n'était pas finie, de le revoir dans certaines situations. Si fort et parfait, et en même temps si fragile dans ses faiblesses immortelles. Ses cheveux brillants comme de la soie, encadrant ce regard si profond. Elle se retrouva comme une adolescente transie d'amour, les joues roses de désir. Et elle rit de son attitude infantile. Voguant dans un espace entre sommeil et réalité, tout un tas d'images défilèrent dans sa tête. Et c'est avec un réel plaisir qu'elle l'entendit entrer après avoir gratté furtivement à sa porte. Quand il se pencha sur elle pour voir si tout allait bien, elle lui attrapa la nuque et le tira vers elle. Les elfes de Fondcombe pourraient bien jaser, elle avait envie de lui prouver à quel point elle allait bien à présent qu'il était là.

* * *

Sa silhouette se dressait face au vide, l'attention fixée vers la vallée, seuls ses cheveux noirs étaient animés par la brise marquant le déclin de cette journée. Elle s'avança vers lui, et se posta à ses côtés, rivant elle aussi son regard vers l'horizon, elle déclara :

« Je trouverai une solution Elladan, je te le promets …. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête silencieusement. Elle tourna la tête pour le voir, et eut mal de s'apercevoir qu'il se retenait vaillamment de pleurer. Le lien entre jumeaux était fort, et il était anéanti. Cependant, il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer. Elle lui prit la main, et il la serra avec ardeur, plantant son regard presque bleu dans le sien. Un boule dans la gorge il avoua :

« Il m'a tellement parlé de toi pendant ces années Elen … si tu savais. J'ai été le garde fou … après le serment que nous avions fait à mon père, nous ne pouvions réagir autrement. Nous avons péché par orgueil, pensant que nous pourrions être plus malins que votre attachement réciproque. Mais au final, tout fini par vous rattraper. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons d'ailleurs …

\- J'ai lu une fois que nous n'avions pas qu'une âme-soeur Elladan …. que le terme que nous employons pour désigner la personne qui partagera notre vie, est faux. Nous sommes en fait reliés à plusieurs. Que nous rencontrons ou pas, au long de notre existence. Nous ressentons des affections particulières pour ces gens, une tendresse que les autres ne peuvent pas comprendre, et cataloguent bien vite ….

\- Elle est bien loin derrière nous cette jeune-femme sauvage et associable qui marchait dans nos pas …. tu as réellement évoluée en un an Elen.

\- Avec tout ce que j'ai traversé, cela t'étonne ? Et puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux …. nous ne sommes pas différents des animaux. Ils s'épanouissent quand ils sont dans leur élément ou qu'ils se sentent en sécurité. J'ai enfin eut la clairvoyance que ceux qui m'entouraient ne me feraient pas forcément du mal ….

\- Legolas ….

\- Oui, l'on peut dire qu'il a même été un réel guide dans mes ténèbres …. mais tu vois … tout comme pour Elrohir, j'ai l'impression par moments que je lui fais plus de mal qu'autre chose.

\- Tous les deux ont fait, et font encore, leurs choix Elen … tu dois les respecter, même si tu ne les comprends pas ….

\- Je sais ... »

Leurs mains toujours jointes, elle lui embrassa les premières phalanges. Ce geste tendre le fit sourire, elle savait être surprenante de candeur quand elle le voulait. Son regard se voila, et d'une petite voix elle énonça :

« Si je ne reviens pas …. protège-le, empêche-le de faire certaines folies s'il te plaît ….

\- Promis Elen …. mais tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ? » fit-il avec un air confiant, qui s'estompa bien vite quand elle ne lui répondit que par le silence.

Elle ne pouvait rien lui dire, lui promettre, ce serait mensonge. Elle lui adressa juste un sourire, et venant lui embrasser la joue, elle murmura :

« Je ferai venir les jumelles de Minas Tirith, Elladan. Prends soin également d'elles. Je suis certaine qu'elles apporteront un peu de joie et d'animation ici. Qui sait, Lindir pourrait bien apprendre leur langue en moins d'un mois. Et elles pourraient satisfaire son besoin d'érudition. Je partirai demain, il n'est nul besoin que je m'attarde plus à présent. Je dois encore aller voir Dame Galadriel en plus, mon voyage n'est pas encore terminé, elle soupira longuement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elles seront bien accueillies.

\- Je vous aime Elladan …. tous autant que vous êtes, déclara-t-elle tout-à-trac. Vous qui m'avez aidé à me reconstruire … L'ombre des souvenirs balaya un instant son visage grave. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, je le fais à présent. » puis elle lâcha sa main, et s'en alla dans les ombres du soir, le laissant seul et totalement dérouté par ses dernières paroles.

Il déglutit avec effort, sachant pertinemment ce qui poussait la plupart des personnes à faire telle déclaration.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite, et profitant des derniers miracles de son médaillon, ils se dirent adieu. Elen eut du mal à délaisser ses amis de toujours. Cependant, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Elrohir, elle se devait de terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé.

Le début de journée s'annonçait serein, et c'est en faisant attention aux avalanches, qu'ils retraversèrent les passes des Monts Brumeux. Après trois jours de voyage plus ou moins tranquille, ils essuyèrent le mauvais temps tandis qu'ils jouxtaient les pieds de la chaîne de montagnes avec la plaine. L'ancienne Lothlórien se dévoilait au loin sous un couvert gris, et Elen eut un étrange pressentiment. Elle arrêta Vailima un moment, la pluie ruisselant sur sa cape. Ses yeux noirs essayaient peut-être de déceler quelque chose sur l'horizon. Legolas s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, et se tournant vers elle, il demanda :

« Tu ne veux pas trouver un couvert rapidement ? Que se passe-t-il Elen ?

\- Je .. je ne sais pas … j'ai une impression étrange. Comme celle d'être observée.

\- C'est peut-être Galadriel. Ou même les Galadrim. Tu sais bien que les éclaireurs elfes ont l'art de se camoufler, et de tout détailler sans être vu.

\- Non Legolas … c'est autre chose … d'indéfinissable. » elle avait déjà ressenti cette sensation auparavant, mais elle ne se souvenait plus quand. Mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue, elle haussa les épaules et reprit la marche. Passant à côté du prince elle dit simplement, tu as sans doute raison. Je dois m'inquiéter pour rien.

\- Et puis n'aies pas peur, je suis là pour veiller sur toi non ?! » déclara-t-il avec un superbe sourire presque hautain.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, et continua, Legolas se mettant à son côté. Il fronça les sourcils néanmoins quand il décela chez elle une profonde inquiétude. Les bois n'étaient pas loin, au pire ils pourraient toujours chevaucher à brides abattues jusque là-bas pour trouver refuge. La pluie alla en se renforçant, et ils furent bientôt trempés. Le vent se mêla de la partie, et c'est sous une pluie battante qu'ils décidèrent de hâter le pas. C'est alors que les chevaux stoppèrent net, et très nerveux ils commencèrent à hennir et à piaffer. Tirant sur les rênes, leurs flancs et leurs membres ruisselants tressaillant de peur. A quelques mètres d'eux, dans un vallon encaissé qui la dissimulait à leur vue, une masse noire imposante se dressait entre eux et la forêt, dans une nuée sombre indisciplinée. Des orques. Un véritable bataillon qui ne les avait pas encore vu. Les hennissements de leurs chevaux apeurés attirèrent leur attention, et Elen sut qu'un terrible affrontement allait avoir lieu_._


	25. Le Miroir et la Pierre

_**Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des petits coms! Cela a toujours le même effet, galvaniser pour la suite ! ^^**_

** sissi72-me: **contente de te revoir par ici! Et tout aussi contente que ça continue à te plaire! :)

_** Cheschyre:**_ je t'ai répondu en MP, mais je le note quand même ici ! Merci pour tout ! :) Comme je disais, cette histoire part un peu dans tous les sesn, mais tout à son utilité. Je ne fais pas les choses au hasard ^^. Là aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si cela prend des proportions que moi-même je ne pensais pas au début ! *rires*

** Lu, et les autres Guests** (que je ne peux malheureusement pas nommer): je ne vous oublie pas, et à vous aussi (bien que j'aime parfois parler des chapitres en MP avec mes lecteurs) je réitère mes remerciements ici !

_**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**_

* * *

.

Les têtes hideuses convergèrent dans leur direction, et l'une d'elles poussa un vagissement grave qui alerta ceux qui étaient tout simplement en train de se battre entre eux. L'hiver passé, les chasses étant maigres, ils se regroupaient pour voler et piller les fermes et villages isolés. Les maigres butins récoltés, soulevaient des tensions internes. Cependant, leur position était inhabituelle. Aussi près de l'ancienne Lothlórien, cela était impensable. D'ailleurs où étaient les Galadhrim ? Legolas essaya de calmer Aramorë qui n'était pas aguerri aux affrontements. Vailima quand à lui, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, attendait les directives de sa cavalière. Celle-ci lança :

« Nous devons essayer de les contourner Legolas ! Ils sont trop nombreux ! »

Elle talonna Vailima qui partit dans un bond en avant puissant, et Aramorë le suivit sans demander son reste. Elen se mit en équilibre sur ses étriers pour alléger sa monture le plus possible et ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. La pluie imbibait tout, leurs vêtements, les sols, la roche qui devenait glissante. Ils filèrent comme le vent, contournant le vallon par le faîte, et arrivant à passer de l'autre côté ils furent soulagés de pouvoir galoper en ligne droite. Un cri déchirant perça l'espace tandis qu'Aramorë s'étalait de tout son long dans la boue. Legolas arriva à se réceptionner sans mal. Il revint vers son cheval qui se redressa avec difficulté. Une flèche était fichée dans son épaule, et il ne pouvait plus marcher. Elen arrêta Vailima qui dérapa en arrachant l'herbe et la terre sous ses sabots, puis elle fit volte-face. Tournant la tête vers la gauche elle vit les orques foncer vers eux à vive allure. Ne semblant pas amoindris par le froid et la pluie. La promesse d'un véritable festin devait animer leurs gestes. Elle arriva à la hauteur du cheval noir, et Legolas s'écria :

« Vas-t-en ! Galope jusqu'à la forêt ! Haldir et les Galadhrim te protégeront !

\- Hors de question Legolas ! Je reste !

\- Ce n'est que folie Elen ! !

\- Exactement ! Et c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Vailima emmène Aramorë plus loin ! »

Le cheval à la robe claire poussa son ami docilement après qu'Elen soit descendue. Cette dernière dégaina ses deux épées, qui semblèrent crier leur joie d'être sorties de leur fourreau respectif. Legolas prit son arc et le bandant il déclara :

« Faudra qu'on aie une petite discussion toi et moi !

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour ! Mais pas maintenant ! »

La première flèche traversa les airs dans un bruit sifflant, et alla se ficher dans la tête d'un de leurs assaillants. Ils devaient être plus d'une cinquantaine, et Elen frissonna. Ils étaient réellement en mauvaise posture. L'elfe vida son carquois en quelques secondes, et dégainant ses deux lames, ils attendirent avec courage que le corps à corps commence. Bien évidemment, n'ayant pas les réflexes de son amant, Elen du composer avec les éléments, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Les lames fendirent la pluie, donnant un concert de bruits clairs suivis de clameurs morbides. Chacun de leur côté, ils abattirent un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis. La gemme sur la peau d'Elenluinë se mit à briller, au point de totalement transparaître sous son pourpoint.

« L'Etoile Bleue ! »hurla un des orques, sa voix puissante passa au-dessus du tumulte, et Legolas riva son attention sur Elen.

Sa poitrine semblait étinceler, et il tressaillit en voyant les éclats azurés de son regard devenir aussi brillant que la gemme. Une chose étrange opéra en elle. Tandis qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse face au nombre incroyable qu'ils affrontaient, sa crainte se transforma en autre chose. Une rage de guerre incommensurable. Comme si tout son organisme, toutes ses cellules, n'attendaient que cet instant pour dévoiler leurs véritables appétits. La lame d'Acharniel se calqua à la lumière bleue, et elle flamboya dans l'orage ambiant. Traçant des lignes de feu indigo dans l'espace. Le sang noir des orques ruisselait sur le sol, baignant la terre de plus en plus molle. Legolas frémit, elle était l'image même de celle qu'ils devaient combattre. Les traits d'Acahrniel semblaient se fondre aux siens, et il vit réellement la singulière dépendance qu'avait Elen avec elle. Lelya et Eanna, bien que plus proches d'elle chronologiquement, ne pouvaient prétendre à cela. C'était comme si la venue d'Elen n'avait été programmé que pour cela. Sortant de ses vives pensées en évitant un coup lourd et maladroit d'un orque, il replongea dans la bataille, en gardant un oeil sur sa bien-aimée. Le sang et les viscères giclaient, les cris rauques, les gargouillis inintelligibles couvraient le bruit de la pluie. Elen était le centre d'attention, les orques voulaient absolument lui dérober le bijou brillant qui ressemblait à un soleil en cette sombre journée. Elle fut bousculée violemment par l'arrière, et elle lâcha l'épée d'Acharniel. La lame redevint inerte dès qu'elle toucha le sol. Elen se retrouva déséquilibrée en avant tandis que le traître assaillant, se penchait vers elle pour lui empoigner le col de sa tunique. « ELEN ! » la voix de Legolas hurla au loin tandis qu'elle sentait la poigne de fer de l'orque lui saisir la nuque. Elle se raidit de suite, sentant les doigts du monstre pénétrer ses chairs. Elle dégaina sa dague, et se retournant agilement, se sentant des capacités inconnues d'elle jusqu'alors, elle planta la lame dans la gorge de l'orque, et la remonta vers le crâne. Un geyser de sang s'éleva, l'aveuglant quelque peu, alors que le corps massif de l'orque s'écroulait sans vie. Elle récupéra son arme, et cherchant dans le chaos ambiant elle vit sa lame perdue. Elle se jeta dessus et la récupéra avant de se relever souplement. Couverte de sang et de boue, elle alla prêter main forte à Legolas qui était littéralement encerclé. Puis l'impensable se fit, elle l'entendit glapir tandis qu'une flèche lui transperçait la clavicule. Il se figea, hébété par ce qu'il se produisait. Elle cria en arrivant sur lui. Décapitant, mutilant tous les ennemis qui se mettaient en travers de sa route. Elle visa l'archer de sa dague, et la lame se planta dans son front dans un bruit sinistre. Legolas vacilla, ne pouvant plus remuer le bras gauche, il se défendit tout de même vaillamment, avant de défaillir et de se retrouver à genoux, réalisant avec effroi que c'était une flèche noire qui l'avait atteint. Il vit Elen se battre comme une lionne pour arriver jusqu'à lui, puis elle se précipita à ses côtés, se laissant littéralement tomber en face de lui. Elle vit le projectile et se décomposa.

« Non … Non …. Legolas .. tiens bon …

\- Elen .. » murmura-t-il tandis que le poison le lançait dans tout le bras.

Elle paniqua, le coeur n'était pas loin. Elle le vit se relever avec courage, mais il ne tenait plus debout. La panique céda la place à colère. Elle visa la harde sanguinaire qui les encerclait, et elle chuchota « Prie pour que ça marche Legolas …. ». Il fronça les sourcils sous cette phrase, se doutant de ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se redressa, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps forgé pour la guerre, et sa lame brilla de nouveau. Elle devait retrouver ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur l'île, et si ça devait la tuer, tant pis. Elle devait le sauver. Invoquant tout le pouvoir de sa pierre, elle se sentit possédée par une magie ancestrale. Une voix dans sa tête prit le contrôle et elle parla une langue ancienne qu'elle ignorait. Le temps sembla se ralentir, les orques exécutant des gestes lents et pénibles, la gemme bleue donnait des rais de lumière azurée, crus et éclatants. Elle leva larme d'Acharniel vers le ciel et la foudre vint s'abattre dessus, sous les yeux horrifiés de Legolas qui ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant. L'éclair fut concentré sur le métal, et faisant un mouvement circulaire avec l'arme, les arcs électriques s'éparpillèrent devant eux, électrocutant ceux qui étaient trop près. Elen ressentit une exaltation commune à celle qu'elle connaissait quand elle chevauchait à plein galop dans les plaines du Rohan. Une sensation de puissance et de liberté grisante, qui lui donnait l'impression que tout devenait possible. Un rire presque dément sortit de sa gorge tant le plaisir qu'elle ressentait était immense. Cependant ce petit tour n'allait pas les sortir d'affaire pour autant. Elle se jeta à nouveau dans le combat, et un rugissement puissant s'éleva non loin. Une chose se propulsa de plein fouet sur un de ses adversaires, et Elen s'exclama réellement sous le choc « Aku ?! Mais que fais-tu ici par les Valar ?! ». La panthère dont la gueule était maculée de sang noir tourna la tête vers elle lentement, et fondit sur un autre orque qui prenait Elen à revers. La bête arracha la carotide de ses crocs puissants, ses griffes transperçant aisément la cuirasse de ses ennemis. La surprise passée, Elen se rendit vite compte qu'il fallait qu'elle use de ses autres capacités. Elle frissonna d'appréhension, et regardant les orques qui concentraient leurs attaques sur elle à présent, elle baissa sa lame. Tandis que l'un d'eux se jetait sur elle pour lui arracher le collier, elle fit d'une voix froide « Suffit pourceau ! ». Le timbre était froid, mais si puissant, qu'il résonna dans l'air. L'orque sembla sonné, il secoua la tête, puis reprenant son oeuvre cette fois-ci elle cria « STOP J'AI DIT ! ». Là il se figea, ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient dans une périphérie de cinq mètres. Les autres, juste derrière, s'arrêtèrent d'eux-mêmes, perdus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Un sourire malsain déforma les lèvres d'Elenluinë, et déclara en posant la pointe de ses lames sur le sol :

« Là, brave petit. A présent, toi et tes copains, débarrassez-moi d'eux. »

Les orques clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si les ordres leurs soumettaient des douleurs invisibles, puis le regard vitreux, ils s'exécutèrent. Il y eut d'abord des cris d'incompréhension. Les lignes arrières ne comprenant pas le revirement de situation. Puis se fut le tour des hurlements de douleurs, le raffut des affrontements, et le tonnerre qui recouvrit tout.

« Elen …. » murmura Legolas qui essaya de se relever péniblement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et quand son regard croisa le sien, il eut très peur. Il voyait qu'Acharniel essayait de prendre le contrôle. Elle luttait vaillamment contre ce qui la détruisait de l'intérieur. Un instant il vit Elen refaire surface fugacement. Une fois la barbarie achevée, les orques revinrent vers elle, et s'agenouillant devant son pouvoir, elle les fixa sans rien dire. En ces secondes se jouait une chose tragique, et bien que leur aide soit bienvenue, Legolas maudit les Galadhrim d'intervenir juste à ce moment. Les flèches se mêlèrent aux gouttes de pluie, et les orques restants furent cloués au sol. Elen brisa une flèche vivement. Celle-ci lui était destinée. Legolas comprit. Si ils l'avaient vu avec les orques ainsi, ils devaient la prendre pour leur chef. Dans l'état où elle était, ils ne pouvaient voir si elle était humaine ou non. Maculée de sang et de boue, une arme flamboyante en main, et une cohorte d'orques agenouillés devant elle, il y avait de quoi être suspicieux. Or là, cela tombait très mal. Se sentant agressée, nul doute qu'Acharniel allait riposter. La Reine se servit de cela pour passer à l'offensive. Elle arriva à déjouer tous les projectiles, et la gemme eut un son strident désagréable quand elle invoqua les éléments. Les vents se firent plus violents, et les silhouettes des premiers Galadhrim furent simplement balayés.

« Et vous pensez pouvoir m'arrêter ainsi?! » cria-t-elle en leur direction, réellement en colère devant ce qu'ils avaient osé faire.

Elle allait à nouveau invoquer son pouvoir, mais Gripoil entra dans leur champs de vision en poussant un hennissement rauque. Monté de Gandalf, qui fit dès-lors éclater toute sa puissance. Il pria une lumière si violente qu'elle aveugla tout le monde à des mètres à la ronde. Les habitants de l'ancienne Lothlórien même, la virent. Il plaça le bout de son bâton sur la poitrine d'Elen, et il hurla :

« Laissez-la en paix maudite femme ! Retournez dans les ombres qui font votre tanière ! Reculez ! Car ici vous n'y trouverez que lumière ! »

Un cri strident sortit de la gorge d'Elen, qui s'agrippant fermement au bâton en faisant jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles blanches, s'effondra à genoux. Elle sentit dans son organisme comme une vague qui voulait l'engloutir, écarteler ses membres et son âme dans une ressac douloureux. Quelque chose sembla se déchirer dans sa tête, traçant une ligne brûlante entre ses tempes, puis la présence parasite qui emplissait son esprit s'évanouit. Sonnée, elle tomba en avant, se retenant faiblement sur ses mains. A quatre pattes, dégoulinante, exténuée, elle avait une myriade d'étoiles blanches qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement. La panthère vint se poster à ses côté, et elle grogna furieusement quand Gandalf mit pied-à-terre et vint vers elles. Le mage s'arrêta, comprenant le message. Puis voyant l'état de Legolas, il devint presque exsangue. Il se précipita à ses côtés, et l'aidant à se redresser, il s'écria :

« Par les Valar ! Legolas !

\- Elen … répondit juste ce dernier.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle pour le moment …. il faut vite pour amener en lieu sûr. Il alla chercher Vailima, et le faisant grimper dessus, il déclara à l'attention d'Haldir qui arrivait sur les lieux. Qu'il soit mené dans la forêt, et vite Seigneur Haldir, sa vie en dépend. »

L'elfe hocha la tête, et demandant à un de ses hommes de monter derrière le prince, ils filèrent comme le vent. Elen releva faiblement la tête pour voir leurs ombres disparaître derrière un rideau de pluie. Des larmes brûlantes couvrirent ses joues, se mêlant avec la froidure de celles du ciel. Son âme se sentit comme aspirée de l'intérieur, sa poitrine s'effondrant sur elle-même tandis qu'il se voilait à sa vue au loin. Elle essaya de se relever, mais tout son corps était fébrile. Prenant appui sur ses épées, elle arriva à se tenir droite, pour se retrouver face aux pointes des flèches des elfes. La panthère grogna et rugit fortement, se mettant dans une position défensive, et Elen dit doucement : « Non Aku, ce ne sont pas des ennemis, calme ma belle ... ». La bête se mit sur son séant, sous le regard médusé des elfes, mais elle ne les quitta pas de son attention dorée. Gandalf passa les archers qui lui barraient le passage avec énervement, puis venant devant Elen, il lui posa une lourde main sur l'épaule et déclara fortement :

« Elle n'est pas une ennemie ! Baissez donc vos armes. Il plongea son regard gris dans le sien, essayant de lire si Acharniel était encore là, et il déclara avec un triste sourire, quelle folie Elen. Si je n'étais pas arrivé …

\- Je sais … mais il fallait que je le sauve Mithrandir. »

Elle commença à trembler cruellement, et s'essuyant mollement le sang qui couvrait son visage, elle regarda le carnage qu'ils avaient fait. Le lieu, malgré la pluie, sentait la mort et la pourriture. Les images des corps mutilés, exposant os et autres entrailles, l'écœurèrent. Elle eut un haut le coeur soudain, et s'éloignant à pas vifs elle vomit le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle se sentait réellement patraque, épuisée au point que chaque mouvement lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle essaya de se redonner un peu contenance, et finissant de se débarbouiller sous les gouttes d'eau en levant le visage vers le ciel, elle reprit figure humaine. Quand elle revint vers Gandalf, elle le vit en train de parler avec un elfe blond, grand et au port altier, qui lui rappelait Legolas dans sa façon de parler et de se tenir. Nul doute qu'il devait être de noble lignée. Quand elle fut à leur côté, il la toisa des pieds à la tête, et avec un sourire presque méprisant, il déclara :

« Ainsi, c'est donc vous que la Dame attend ?! Vous transportez un grand mal ….

\- Il est indépendant de ma volonté.

\- Peut-être, mais je ne veux risquer de vous mener à elle, vous pourriez être un danger pour sa sécurité.

\- N'ayez crainte Seigneur Haldir, je me porte garant pour cette femme, déclara Gandalf le visage déterminé.

\- En ce cas, je vous fais confiance Mithrandir, cependant je garderai un oeil sur elle, fit Haldir en faisant des gestes pour donner des ordres à ses hommes.

\- Legolas …. ? demanda Elen d'une voix angoissée, réellement perdue à présent.

\- En lieu sûr, je suis certain qu'ils lui donnent déjà les premiers soins. Mais dites-moi, quel est donc votre affinité avec l'héritier du roi Thranduil pour que vous osiez l'appeler simplement par son nom, jeune humaine ?! »

La question bien que légitime, lui fit mal. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup bien seule et insignifiante. Sans lui à ses côtés, comment expliquer l'inexplicable en effet. Trouvant la ressource de lui répondre, elle essaya de rester le plus courtoise possible.

« Nous avons traversé nombres de bataille ensemble, et il a été un protecteur durant un long et pénible voyage.

\- Je vois … fit Haldir pensif en la détaillant. Et ça ? Qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un mouvement de menton en direction de la panthère, qui le fixa comme si elle allait en faire son repas.

\- Ça .. ça c'est une alliée, une amie exotique … qui m'a déjà beaucoup aidé également, répondit Elen en lui posant une main chaleureuse sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Qu'elle reste bien sage ou sa pelisse fera un remarquable tapis dans mes appartements ! » Avertit Haldir froidement.

La panthère émit un grognement sourd comme si elle avait compris ses mots, et la puissance de la vibration qui jaillit de son diaphragme, soutira des frissons à l'elfe qui l'observait avec un certain mépris. Elen accentua la pression de sa main affectueuse sur la tête de l'animal, et vraiment pas disposée à faire des courbettes devant un inconnu, aussi noble soit-il, elle eut une grimace de dégoût et se dirigea vers Aramorë. Le sang ruisselait sur son membre antérieur. La flèche toujours plantée, elle prit le projectile pour essayer de le déloger mais elle n'avait plus assez de force pour le faire. Quelqu'un vint à ses côtés, et la poussant sans amabilité, tira sur le corps de la flèche et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Aramorë se cabra sous la douleur, Elen lui agrippa les rênes, et l'animal se débattit furieusement. Elle dit d'une voix douce « La mon beau … ça va aller .. ». La bête se calma de suite au son de sa voix, et l'elfe qui était à ses côtés la dévisagea, interdit. Elle reconnut Haldir et fit simplement :

« Je vais m'occuper de le ramener.

\- Vous tenez à peine debout ! Mes hommes iront plus vite.

\- Qu'ils aillent plus vite alors ! Mais sans lui ! J'ai toujours pris soin des chevaux c'est même ma tâche première, Seigneur Elfique ! Cracha-t-elle presque devant le comportement de cet elfe qui lui était inconnu, et qui l'énervait prodigieusement.

\- Comme vous le voudrez ! Une fois dans les bois, laissez-vous escorter sans faire d'histoire. Tenez votre bestiole en laisse si il le faut, mais si je vois cet animal divaguer seul, j'en ferai mon futur trophée ! »

Il ne la salua même pas. Il prit la direction de ses hommes, et donnant des ordres, il reprit le chemin de la forêt. Elen serra le cuir des rênes avec force, essayant de canaliser au mieux l'envie de hurler qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Gandalf vint vers elle. L'eau ruisselant sur les bords de son grand chapeau blanc, puis avec un sourire paternel, il murmura :

« Venez Elen, vous êtes dans un triste état. Je vais vous conduire ... »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et c'est sous une pluie qui commençait à faiblir un peu qu'ils ramenèrent le cheval boiteux vers la forêt. Elen était morte d'inquiétude concernant Legolas. Son coeur avait failli s'arrêter quand elle l'avait vu s'effondrer. Une flèche noire, pouvait signifier la mort. Et vu comment leur hôte l'avait accueilli, elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire ce qu'elle souhaitait chez eux, dont aller voir celui qui était devenu tout pour elle. La façon dont Haldir lui avait parlé alors qu'elle avait simplement évoqué son nom, lui revint comme une gifle. Ses pensée se tournèrent vers Thranduil, et étrangement, elle regretta qu'il ne soit pas ici aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il dire quand il saurait la vérité ? Elle qui avait réussi à instauré une maigre atmosphère pacifique et cordiale. Elle hoqueta, essayant de contenir tout ce qui lui mâchait l'âme. Ils mirent longtemps à arriver, Elen donnant des pauses à Aramorë de temps à autre pour qu'il puisse avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Puis une fois rendus, ils furent escortés par les Galadrim. Gandalf les connaissait, et parlait ouvertement avec eux. Mais elle, elle resta dans un mutisme effarant. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, ne s'expliquer devant personne. Elle voulait juste le voir Lui. Où était-il ? Comment allait-il ? Jamais ils n'avaient été séparés de la sorte. Jamais elle n'avait dû s'en faire pour lui. Elle comprit cruellement ce qu'elle lui avait fait enduré par le passé. .. et elle s'en voulut.

Une fois aux écuries, elle alla flatter l'encolure de Vailima qui mangeait paisiblement du foin odorant, puis elle se dirigea à nouveau vers Aramorë. Sous les regards suspicieux des Elfes, elle recousit et soigna le cheval épuisé. Une fois fini, elle prit ses paquetages détrempés, et ils la menèrent à son Talan. La plate-forme dégagée était surmontée d'une petite bâtisse en forme de bouton de fleur. Là seraient ses appartements. Ils la laissèrent ici, sans un seul mot, comme si elle n'existait pas, puis une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa glisser le long de la surface close. Se recroquevillant pour essayer d'amoindrir la souffrance qu'elle ressentait dans la poitrine. Elle se donna enfin le droit de pleurer. De longues minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Ayant défait son paquetage pour faire sécher ses vêtements, elle alla ouvrir d'un pas lent. Haldir se tenait sur le seuil, un paquet de linge à la main.

« La Dame voudra vous voir ! Mettez ceci ! Et lavez-vous, vous empestez le sang d'orque ! Je viendrai vous chercher dans une heure ! »

Il tourna les talons pour partir, mais il fut arrêté par la voix d'Elen qui s'écria presque :

« Comment va le Prince Legolas ?! »

Haldir se tourna de quart, et la mine sombre il répondit :

« Il ne cesse de vous appeler dans son délire fiévreux. Nos meilleurs médecins sont à ses côtés. Il n'est pas sorti d'affaire. La flèche était près du coeur. Ils font de leur mieux. J'espère pour vous qu'il s'en sortira, ou vous devrez répondre de sa mort devant le Roi Thranduil lui-même ! » puis il fila d'un pas souple.

Elle serra ses doigts sur le paquet de tissu qui sentait bon les essences florales, et meurtrie par les combats et l'état inquiétant de son amant, elle alla se laver. Elle eut à peine une esquisse de sourire dépité quand elle vit la robe elfique qu'on lui avait donné. Ainsi donc, ce serait ici, qu'elle s'habillerait pour la première fois en Dame. Et Legolas n'aurait même pas l'honneur de la voir en premier. Elle refréna l'envie de pleurer qui vint à nouveau l'assaillir. Plus morte que vive, elle attendit patiemment qu'on vienne la chercher. Aku séchait tranquillement dans un coin du Talan. Elle lui donna les consignes à tenir pendant son absence, et elle suivit Haldir sagement.

.

* * *

.

Les événements auraient été différents, elle aurait sûrement trouvé la forêt magnifique. L'envie de la parcourir la démangerait sûrement, et c'est côtes à côtes que Legolas la lui ferait visiter. La cruauté de son absence la mordit. Elle resserra ses bras contre elle, priant pour qu'il s'en sorte. L'air était froid, et bien qu'emmitouflée dans une cape, les tissus de la robe étaient trop légers à son goût. Les chausses fines qu'on lui avait apporté, prenaient l'humidité, et elle eut les doigts de pieds glacés assez rapidement. Ce qui renforça sa mauvaise humeur. Haldir la conduisait sans un mot, il était aussi accueillant qu'une prison. Elle se doutait que ce comportement était régi par le besoin de protéger son peuple, mais tout de même ! Elle avait vaincu nombre d'ennemis avec Legolas au portes de leur royaume, est-ce que cela n'avait pas au moins un minimum de valeur à leurs yeux ? Ils marchèrent longuement, et Elen se sentit étonnamment épuisée. Mais cette fatigue engourdissait ses douleurs, ce qui fait que cela la détendait au fur et à mesure. Des voix chantaient doucement dans les arbres, et elle reconnut une complainte pour Legolas. Elle serra sa cape autours de ses épaules, puis passant encore une fois des arches et des escaliers interminables, ils prirent de la hauteur. Haldir la mena au coeur de Caras Galadhon. Les lumières blanches donnaient un halo singulier à tout ce qu'elles baignaient. Puis ils apparurent, beaux et puissants, dégageant une aura divine qui lui fit baisser le regard de suite. Elle connaissait les coutumes à force de côtoyer la royauté, elle posa une main sur la poitrine, et mettant un genou à terre, elle déclara solennellement :

« Mae govanen Seigneurs de l'ancienne Lothlórien. »

Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas, osant lever le regard vers eux, Galadriel lui fit signe de se relever. Ses yeux bleus la transpercèrent de par en par, et elle sentit son esprit fouiller le sien.

« Bienvenue à vous Elenluinë. Nous pensions que votre venue surviendrait plus tard dans le printemps, déclara Celeborn courtoisement.

\- Oui je suis souvent là où on m'attend le moins, répondit Elen usée par tout ceci.

\- La peur de la perte a hâté votre chemin. Je suis navrée pour l'héritier du Seigneur Elrond, déclara la voix de Galadriel, douce mais teintée de forte vibration. Croyez que son état nous chagrine tous. »

Elen eut un rictus presque dédaigneux face à cela, et Haldir la reprit froidement :

« Sachez vous tenir devant nos souverains ! Humaine !

\- Doucement Haldir, intima Galadriel en s'approchant d'elle. »

Grande et blanche comme la clarté d'une étoile, sa chevelure d'or balayait avec fluidité ses atours clairs vaporeux. Elle tendit les mains vers Elenluinë qui s'était lentement redressée, mais qui avait toujours les yeux rivés au sol. Les doigts aux lueurs opalines vinrent se glisser sous son menton, et Galadriel lui prit délicatement le visage dans ses paumes. Ce contact sembla la souffler sur place, retournant les tréfonds de son âme. Ce fut à la fois douloureux et bienfaiteur. L'amour universel que dégageait la Dame elfique, la pénétra, et elle ressentit le même bonheur que quand sa mère l'étreignait quand elle était jeune. Il y avait de cela si longtemps à présent. Ce souvenir lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et Galadriel fronça légèrement ses sourcils clairs.

« Tant de combats, tant de souffrances. Et vous n'êtes pas totalement humaine Elenluinë. Dans vos veines coulent un lourd héritage, qui remonte à la chute de Númenór. »

Le visage d'Haldir se décomposa. Elen n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux, de peur d'y trouver tant de tendresse qu'elle ne pourrait plus retenir ses pleurs. Galadriel lui caressa la cicatrice de sa joue, et elle faillit se défaire instinctivement.

« Chut Elenluinë …. chut mon enfant …. vous ne risquez rien en ces lieux. »

Elle fit une pause, et congédiant Haldir et les autres souverainement, elle invita Elen à la suivre. Cette dernière s'exécuta, et elles marchèrent longuement dans la forêt. La Dunedain se demandait si elle n'avait pas l'intention de la faire mourir de froid au final. Un sourire espiègle habilla la bouche parfaite de Galadriel, qui s'arrêtant fit doucement « Je vous l'ai dit, vous ne risquez rien avec moi ». Elen se figea, elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement que cette Elfe puisse lire aussi facilement en elle. Elle la convia dans un endroit un peu reculé, un petit espace dégagé où trônait un autel avec un récipient qui semblait en argent. La pluie avait cessé, et la lumière du jour perçait à travers les arbres dépouillés qui les recouvraient. Une brume opalescente s'éleva du sol peu à peu, donnant à cet instant la couleur d'un songe. Galadriel vint se poster devant l'autel et déclara :

« Ici se tient le miroir de Galadriel. Ici nous pouvons voir le temps qui s'écoule, qui est passé ou qui sera. Mais, mon anneau de pouvoir s'essouffle, il perd en intensité, et ma vision se trouble. De plus, en ce qui vous concerne mon enfant, je ne peux vous faire voir ses ondes, car le Temps pour vous, n'est plus celui que nous connaissons. »

Les yeux de Galadriel se posèrent sur sa cuisse, ciblant sa blessure à présent refermée. Elen s'approcha lentement, tout de même un peu méfiante. Cette femme dégageait un tel sentiment de puissance, qu'elle en était impressionnante. Heureusement que ses traits étaient doux, autrement elle lui rappellerait trop Acharniel. D'ailleurs, c'est cela qui la troublait. Galadriel eut un sourire bienveillant, et continua :

« Votre bravoure n'est plus à prouver, ni votre amour pour l'Héritier de Thranduil. Amour improbable et fou, et qui pourtant, trouve ses origines dans le destin même. Des âmes liées, sont un danger pour ceux qui vivent ce don. Mais il est également, toute leur force, leur espoir. J'ai connu votre mère et votre grand-mère Elenluinë …

\- Je sais … répondit Elen dans un souffle, se remémorant les images du mariage.

\- Ce jour-là, fit Galadriel en lisant dans son esprit. J'ai dit à votre mère qu'elle épouserait un elfe, mais qu'elle serait aussi aimé d'un grand roi. Et que quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle devrait se défaire de cet amour, pour la sauvegarde du royaume de ce souverain ….

\- Thranduil ….

\- Oui. Et par véritable amour … car il faut un acte d'amour incommensurable et désintéressé pour faire cela, elle est partie. Vous emmenant avec elle, vers ce destin cruel que vous avez connu.

\- Mais … mais si vous le saviez, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?! Rien fait ?! Demanda Elen soudainement horrifiée par son aveu.

\- Parce qu'il faut que les choses se déroulent parfois telles qu'elles doivent le faire...

\- Même si ça implique la mort d'une personne et les tortures d'une autre ?! Quel être êtes-vous donc pour laisser commettre de telles infamies sans lever le petit doigt ?! S'emporta soudainement Elen, oubliant totalement à qui elle s'adressait. La colère et la fatigue l'emportant sur tout le reste. Elle sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Défiant du regard Galadriel, elle dit d'une voix plus éraillée, mais pas plus calme, moi qui ai toujours porté votre race aux nues, moi qui ai toujours cru que vous valiez mieux que les Hommes. Je tombe de bien haut aujourd'hui ….

\- Elenluinë, si j'étais intervenue, les choses n'auraient fait qu'empirer. Il fallait ce sacrifice pour révéler ce que vous êtes, pour mettre à jour vos origines, pour que vous ayez en votre sein cette force et cette bravoure qui habillent tout vos faits et gestes. Sans eux, jamais vous ne seriez allée aussi loin. Sans eux vous n'auriez pu toucher les gens qui vous côtoient, de la sorte. Sans eux …. vous n'auriez jamais mis au jour la menace d'Acharniel …. et vous n'auriez jamais rencontré le Prince Legolas ….

\- Et cela aurait été bien mieux ! Car actuellement il se bat entre la vie et la mort parce qu'il m'a accompagné ! Ne voyez-vous donc pas que je ne porte que malheur et souffrance dans mon sillage ?! » Hurla presque Elen au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La boule qui comprimait sa poitrine explosa d'un seul coup, et un torrent de larmes se déversa d'un seul coup, comme si l'on avait ouvert en elle les vannes du ciel.

Galadriel versa de l'eau dans le récipient qui étincelait sous quelques rayons timides de printemps. Puis venant vers la demi-elfe, elle lui posa des mains réconfortantes sur les épaules. Au début la première réaction d'Elen fut de se soustraire à ce contact, mais bien vite elle s'aperçut que l'étreinte de la Dame avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de réconfortant. Toute sa lumière divine franchissant les sombres pensées qui l'envahissaient peu à peu. Elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras et pleurer sans retenue. Se laissant bercer comme une mère pourrait le faire, apportant un peu de chaleur dans ce trou béant qui s'agrandissait en son sein. Elle se sentait aussi seule et désemparée qu'une petite fille à l'abandon. Ces mois de combats l'ayant limés jusqu'à ces derniers remparts, mettant son âme à nue et à vif. Toutes ces années pour se forger, et voilà qu'elle redevenait la même jeune-femme perdue et emplie de craintes, que quand elle avait été sauvée par Elrond. Galadriel lui releva le menton d'une main maternelle, et calant son regard fabuleux, aussi bleu que le saphir le plus pur, elle sourit et déclara d'une voix chaleureuse :

« Vous êtes bien trop dure avec vous-même Elenluinë. Ces choses dont vous vous accusez, ne sont que le fruit d'événements successifs. Vous n'avez enchaîné personne. Tous ces gens vous ont suivi parce qu'ils le voulaient bien. Vous êtes pour eux le symbole de beaucoup .. mais vous ne le comprendrez que le moment venu. A présent, donnez-moi votre collier s'il vous plaît, j'aimerai voir sa blessure. Et je vais tenter quelque chose, sans être certaine que cela marchera. »

Très hésitante au début, car après ces révélations Elen avait du mal à lui faire confiance, elle finit quand même par le lui donner. La lueur bleue dansait dans les facettes indigos. Galadriel fut fascinée par son éclat singulier. Elle caressa la pierre longuement, très pensive.

« Il y a si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle est toujours aussi puissante, même avec cette fracture. Cette gemme serait digne d'une couronne, et de l'empire qui va avec. »

Le regard de la Dame Blanche était très lointain, et Elen se demanda si elle n'était pas sujette à une vision. Cependant, quelle qu'elle soit, bonne ou mauvaise, elle ne voulait rien en savoir. Galadriel plaça le médaillon au-dessus de son miroir, et lentement, elle plongea la pierre dedans. Au contact des ondes, le pendentif émit un son puissant, comme un orphéon d'allégresse. Des rayons bleus envahirent l'espace et l'eau devint comme une énorme perle liquide iridescente. Elen jura entendre les arbres se joindre au chant magique, et Galadriel brillait d'une blancheur telle qu'elle crut voir la clarté de Valinor. Le liquide se mit à remuer peu à peu, à bouillir. Des vaguelettes agitèrent la surface limpide, et Galadriel incanta une formule qu'Elen ne saisit pas. La langue d'origine, était trop complexe et ancienne pour qu'elle puisse en saisir le sens dans on entièreté, même si les mots « purification » et « guérison » s'élevèrent. La chanson des arbres atteignit un point culminant, qui arrêta tous les elfes de l'Eryn Lasgalen quelques secondes, comme hypnotisés par ces sons. Thranduil lui-même l'entendit, à des lieues de là. Il sut, bien avant que la missive n'arrive, que quelque chose d'important venait de se produire. Les lueurs crues qui émanaient de la pierre et de Galadriel, devinrent trop puissantes pour que ses yeux l'acceptent, Elen ferma les paupières et détourna la tête quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Galadriel lui sourire avec cet amour universel dont elle était habitée, et déclara « Je pense que cela devrait suffire ». Elen entendit un bruit derrière elle, et elle vit Gandalf les rejoindre. Le vieux mage vint saluer Galadriel dignement, et Elen décela de suite le lien particulier qui les unissait. Ils devaient se connaître depuis bien longtemps.

« Alors ma Dame ?

\- Je pense que cela devrait palier un moment à la déficience de son pouvoir. Je ne peux donner plus. L'eau qui sera tirée de ce mariage, sera purifiante et aidera aux soins. Que l'on en amène au prince, et que l'on me tienne au courant. Quant à vous Elenluinë, je pense que vous serez à l'abri des attaques de votre ancêtre pour un petit moment. Mithrandir, j'aimerai que vous inculquiez à cette jeune demi-elfe les bases du travail sur les pierres magiques. Qu'elle puisse commencer son oeuvre psychique sur elle. Plus elle attendra pour la marquer de son empreinte, plus l'ascendant de ses aïeules sera puissant.

\- Bien ma Dame. Je mettrais le temps que nous devons passer en ces lieux à profit. Et bien Elen, il me semble que nous allons devoir nous supporter un petit moment ! » s'exclama Gandalf avec bonne humeur. Mais son sourire s'estompa bien vite quand il vit l'état de sa jeune amie.

Frissonnante, la fatigue l'affaiblissant de plus en plus, elle ne disait rien. Elle ne tenait debout que par la seule force de sa volonté. Il vint vers elle rapidement, et lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule il demanda :

« Elen ?

\- Je .. j'ai si froid Mitthrandir ... » se permit-elle de dire en croisant son regard.

Le mage s'inquiéta de la voir si pale, puis il déclara :

« Vous allez prendre un repos bien mérité Elen, ils vont prendre soin de vous.

\- Legolas ….

\- Je vais faire demander que vous soyez autorisée à le voir, dit Galadriel compréhensive. Vous pouvez même y aller dès à présent. Tenez, reprenez-le, vous ne risquez rien pour le moment. Elle repassa le collier autours du cou d'Elen, et venant lui embrasser le front, elle continua, vous allez prendre cette eau avec vous. Vous en donnerez au prince, et vous en prendrez également. Je vous reverrez avant votre départ ».

Galadriel versa le contenu de son « miroir » dans une grande fiole de cristal ressemblant à une bouteille, puis la donna à la Dúnedain qui tremblait d'épuisement. Ensuite, ses pas discrets s'éloignèrent, et sa lumière suivit son être à travers la forêt. Gandalf prit les devants et émit d'une voix douce « Aller Elen suivez-moi, nous allons voir Legolas. ». Rien que cette perspective raviva un peu son organisme, et elle le suivit en silence.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Ils passèrent d'innombrables corridors accrochés aux flancs des arbres. De nombreux elfes chuchotèrent à leur passage, mais Elen était trop épuisée pour en faire cas. La seule chose qui lui importait à présent était de rejoindre l'elfe qu'elle aimait. Elle releva la capuche de sa cape, et se dissimula du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans l'ombre du mage. Ils arrivèrent à un talan luxueux, qui devaient être les appartements alloués au prince, et frappant à la porte, Gandalf attendit presque patiemment qu'on leur ouvre. Haldir se dévoila à eux, et quand il vit Elenluinë son visage se fit grave.

« Elle est autorisée à venir voir le Seigneur Legolas, Haldir. Et je ne saurai assez vous conseiller de la laisser faire. La Dame le demande.

\- Si la Dame Galadriel le juge bon, c'est que cela doit l'être. Mais je désapprouve.

\- Que vous désapprouviez m'importe guère Seigneur Haldir, je suis lassé de votre comportement à mon égard. J'ai assez traversé ces derniers mois pour me laisser insulter de la sorte ! Aussi prince ou seigneur .. ou ce que vous voulez … que vous soyez ! » la voix d'Elenluinë s'était élevée, vibrante malgré son état.

Haldir referma la bouche, sans savoir que répondre. Il aiguisa son regard, et déclara néanmoins :

« Legolas et moi sommes de bons amis, si vous lui portez quelconque préjudice, vous saurez m'en répondre.

\- Avec joie si cela me permet de pouvoir le revoir sans que vous vous teniez comme un chien de garde à sa porte ! » là elle perdait réellement patience.

Elle força le passage, passant devant le mage et poussant le battant de sa main droite. Haldir la regarda faire, les yeux écarquillés de surprise devant son aplomb. Elle enleva sa cape dès qu'elle fut rentrée, et collant le récipient contre elle, elle chercha la chambre du Prince. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, et la robe fluide accompagnait ses mouvements avec grâce. Tout son ascendant elfique transpira dans chacun de ses gestes. Quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, Legolas dans sa fièvre, vit une lumière bleue transpercer les ténèbres qui assombrissaient sa vue. Eclatante comme une étoile, la silhouette aux allures féminines se dirigea vers lui, et il ne la reconnut pas de suite. Ses vêtements l'induisant en erreur. Elle prit une chaise, et s'asseyant à ses côtés, elle lui enlaça la main droite, qui lui brûla la peau. Il était en nage, et ses traits tirés de douleurs, la firent grimacer. Le bandage à son épaule dissimulait avec peine les veinures noires qui entachaient sa peau claire. Elle porta la main tendrement captive à sa bouche, et l'embrassant tendrement, elle déclara, les yeux baignés de larmes.

« Ils ne m'ont pas laissé venir avant Legolas …. je suis désolée.

\- _Tingylia_ ? Fit-il réellement surpris, ouvrant bien les yeux et essayant de se concentrer pour voir son visage.

\- Oui, c'est moi …. habillée en femme pour une fois …. » dit-elle dans un petit rire d'auto-dérision.

Il grimaça sous la douleur, serrant les dents sous les élancements qu'il ressentait dans tout le corps. Elen prit un verre en argent qui était posé avec une carafe sur une desserte non loin, puis elle y versa du contenu de la bouteille en cristal que Galadriel lui avait donné. Elle le porta à ses lèvres et fit en lui relevant doucement la tête.

« Bois Legolas … c'est le fruit de l'union du pouvoir de Dame Galadriel et du mien …. »

Il ferma les yeux en avalant péniblement le breuvage. Celui-ci traça d'abord une ligne de feu dans son œsophage, puis après avoir atteint son estomac, la chaleur se diffusa dans tout son organisme. Il grogna de douleur en se contractant. Haldir, alarmé, arriva en trombe et vociféra :

« Qu'avez-vous fait malheureuse !

\- Rien par les Valar ! Laissez-moi faire par pitié ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour.

Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Legolas en se penchant au-dessus de lui, la gemme balançant dans le vide au bout de sa chaîne. La lueur bleue se diffusa entre eux deux, et Legolas se calma peu à peu. Les douleurs fondirent dans son organisme comme un lointain souvenir, et il se posa sur son oreiller, harassé par la fièvre et ses maux. Elle lui épongea le front en murmurant :

« Repose-toi melmë nin … je suis là à présent. »

A ces mots le visage d'Haldir se décomposa littéralement, la foudroyant du regard, il demanda presque avec hargne :

« Qu'est-ce à dire Mithrandir ?! »

Le vieux mage se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre, prenant appuis sur son bâton ivoirin.

« Ce que cela veut dire Seigneur Haldir ! Répondit-il sans forme. Cessez donc d'être aussi virulent ! Il n'est point de votre ressort d'aller contre ce qui est établi.

\- Et tout le monde trouve cela normal ? Suis-je donc le seul que cette implication révolte ?

\- Pour le moment oui !

\- Et le Roi Thranduil ? avança Haldir en pensant faire mouche.

\- Vous pourrez le lui demander quand il sera là Seigneur Haldir, si cela vous chante. Pour l'instant laissons-les seuls. Ils ont besoin de repos.

\- Vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre quand un malheur s'abattra en ces lieux. Les orques à nos frontières ne sont pas qu'une coïncidence, j'en suis certain !

\- Vous qui invoquez cela en me faisant passer pour coupable, pourquoi ne pas les avoir chassé quand vous vous êtes aperçu de leur présence en masse ?! Demanda sèchement Elen en coulant un regard noir vers lui. Vous m'accusez de ce qui est arrivé, mais cela n'aurait pas eu lieu si la passe était dégagée ! Si vous voulez me faire porter le chapeau, je vous le cède tout aussi volontiers, car en ce cas, vous êtes aussi fautif que moi dans cette histoire ! »

Haldir se raidit de suite sous cette attaque qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Il allait apprendre à qui il s'adressait. Il l'avait d'abord prise pour une souillon sortit de nulle part, une âme en peine sauvée peut-être par la gentillesse légendaire de Legolas, et qui avait été la cause de son état suite à son incompétence. Or, sa réaction et sa verve n'avait rien à voir avec le parlé d'une simple roturière. D'ailleurs, Galadriel avait même mentionné une origine particulière. Il déglutit avec effort, ne sachant pas que lui exposer pour sa défense. Puis il rétorqua dédaigneux :

« Nous n'allions pas entrer en confrontation directe avec un nombre d'orques aussi important sans raison. Nous avons perdu beaucoup des nôtres lors des assauts de Dol Guldur ! Pourquoi mettre en péril des vies innocentes pour une troupe d'orques ?! Qui restait calme par ailleurs, jusque votre venue. Expliquez-moi par la même pourquoi les survivants se sont si sagement prosternés devant vous, si vous êtes à ce point au-dessus de tous soupçons ?! »

Elen serra les dents, et accusa le coup. Gandalf calma le jeu avant que toute cette conversation ne prenne une fâcheuse tournure.

« Allons allons, il ne sert à rien de s'emporter ainsi. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a une personne malade ici ? Un peu de respect je vous prie ! »

Les deux concernés se turent, conscients qu'en effet ils se comportaient bien mal. Haldir abdiqua en premier, inclinant la tête il fit sombrement « En effet, mon comportement est déplacé. Je reviendrai prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard. », il salua courtoisement le vieux mage, et s'en alla sans accorder un seul regard à Elen. Mais en cet instant, elle s'en fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait penser d'elle.

« Merci Mithrandir …. dit-elle simplement en calant son attention fatiguée sur lui.

\- De rien Elen … pensez à vous reposer s'il vous plaît. Vous savez ce qu'un état de fatigue trop avancé déclenche …

\- Oui … promis je ferai attention.

\- Bien .. je vous laisse à présent. Prenez votre temps, je reviendrai plus tard. »

Elen hocha simplement la tête, et le mage quitta les lieux, fermant soigneusement derrière lui.

Dès qu'ils furent seuls, elle tourna la tête vers Legolas, qui la fixait sans rien dire. Il avait l'air plus serein, et la fièvre avait l'air de tomber progressivement. Elen but également du breuvage, suivant les indications de Galadriel, puis offrant un sourire tiré à Legolas, elle chuchota :

« Apparemment ça a l'air de marcher ….

\- Oui …. il fronça les sourcils un instant, puis il fit, je ne t'avais pas reconnu au début … cela te change tellement ... »

Elle arqua ses sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, puis saisissant l'allusion, elle se regarda, et répondit :

« Ho ça … je n'ai pas eu le choix. Ils n'avaient que ça à me donner apparemment ...

\- Lève-toi s'il te plaît, que je puisse mieux te voir …. »

Elle fit une drôle de grimace, mais elle lui devait bien cela. Elle se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, pour qu'il puisse juger de sa tenue. Tournant sur elle même comme une fleur prise dans le vent, elle ressemblait plus à une elfe en cet instant qu'autre chose.

« Dire qu'il faut que je sois au seuil de la mort pour te voir vêtue ainsi … » énonça-t-il dans un sourire tendre.

Cette réflexion lui pinça le coeur. En effet, il avait raison. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réellement mal à l'aise. Puis reprenant sa place, elle lui prit la main. Il caressa ses phalanges de son pouce, et murmura :

« Tu es magnifique Elen ….

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, ça va plus t'affaiblir qu'autre chose. D'ailleurs, pousse-toi un peu ! Tu as de la chance d'avoir un immense lit, je vais en profiter ! Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire effronté. Elle se coucha à côté de lui, et elle lui murmura à l'oreille, si tu as mal je te donne le droit de me broyer les os … enfin … au sens figuré hein. »

Il eut un faible petit rire, et répondit :

« Au sens figuré bien évidemment …. ta présence me fait tellement de bien _Tingylia_. Reste s'il te plaît …

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ... »

Cette réponse eut l'effet escompté, tranquillisé il s'endormit peu à peu. Serrant sa main dans la sienne au point où elle crut qu'il allait les souder. Puis, bercée par sa respiration redevenue calme, elle s'assoupit elle aussi.

Le reste de la journée passa péniblement, et elle dut le rassurer de nombreuses fois. Il s'éveillait souvent en sursaut, soumis à de terribles cauchemars et délires, essayant de retenir au mieux ses lamentations, ses douleurs transformant son corps en lave. Et elle lui donnait le remède de Galadriel à chaque fois. Au final, elle finit encore plus épuisée quand la nuit fut venue. Se retenant vaillamment de pleurer ou de montrer un visage trop anxieux de le voir ainsi, la labourait littéralement de l'intérieur. Les guérisseurs vinrent lui changer les bandages, et elle vit la plaie. Elle n'était pas des plus belle, mais la noirceur du poison avait l'air de reculer. Debout dans la pièce, elle fut prise d'un vertige. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se repose elle aussi, autrement elle ne pourrait pas être là pour lui. Pire, elle pourrait laisser le libre accès à l'esprit d'Acharniel. Haldir vint sur cet entre-fait, et elle en profita pour s'éclipser. Les deux amis avaient besoin de se parler apparemment. Elle divagua un moment avant de retrouver le chemin de ses appartements. Son corps était parcouru de frissons frigorifiés, et elle en avait plus qu'assez d'errer dans cette brume printanière. Le froid drainait le peu de force qui lui restait. Une fois arrivée, elle eut à peine le temps d'entrer qu'elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. La dureté du bois sous elle ne la gêna guère. Aku vint près de son corps étendu, la poussant avec douceur avec son large museau, mais rien n'y fit. La panthère se coucha alors de tout son long à ses côtés, pour la réchauffer de son corps. Elen sombra dans un profond sommeil pour n'en émerger que le lendemain matin, très tard.

.


	26. Intitiations

**Encore une fois merci à mes faibles mais fidèles soutiens! Sans vous je crains fort que j'arrêterai de publier ici! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

.

Elle remua faiblement, et son corps aurait pu peser une tonne que ça lui aurait fait le même effet. Elle se sentait littéralement incrustée dans le matelas. Se passant une main lasse sur le visage, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Son dernier souvenir était la porte qu'elle refermait, puis un voile noir s'était abattu sur elle. La lumière crue du soleil lui agressa les rétines, et elle grogna en se tournant vivement. Plantant sa face ensommeillée dans l'édredon moelleux. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et se redressant elle s'écria « Legolas ! ». Elle bondit presque de son matelas, et buta contre Aku qui dormait paisiblement sur le tapis près du lit. La panthère feula de douleur tandis qu'elle lui piétinait la queue. Se relevant d'un bond la magnifique bête alla s'asseoir plus loin, les oreilles en équerre, visiblement vexée. Elen quant à elle n'eut pas de réflexe assez vif dans son état de fatigue, pour éviter de s'étaler contre son armoire, se cognant le genou dedans. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, grognant une injure entre ses dents.

« Cela ne sied pas vraiment à une Dame de jurer ainsi ! »

La voix froide mais amusée s'était élevée de son salon, et son visage se décomposa littéralement devant sa Seigneurie Thranduil qui se tenait assis, attendant patiemment qu'elle s'éveille, apparemment.

« Vous n'avez pas des chose plus urgentes et plus préoccupantes à faire que de veiller sur moi ? Roi Thranduil ?! » lâcha-t-elle passablement offensée d'être vue ainsi.

Décidément il avait le chic pour la voir dans les situations les plus humiliantes. Elle grimaça en posant le pied par terre puis faisant deux trois pas, la douleur s'estompa. Elle riva ses yeux vers l'extérieur, et blêmit. Elle se hâta dans sa salle d'eau, oubliant totalement qui se tenait chez elle, et se lavant rapidement, elle enfila ses habits de fille d'écurie. Puis alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte pour reparaître dans sa chambre, l'éclair de génie qui lui traversa la tête, lui rappela qui était là. Redoublant d'activité, elle se changea, et s'habilla avec les atours offerts par le roi. Quand elle se représenta devant lui, les cheveux dégoulinant sur le cuir neuf, Thranduil ne put s'empêcher de partir dans un rire clair et puissant. Il secoua sa tête gracieusement, et déclara très amusé :

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de te donner cette peine. Mais j'apprécie le geste.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle presque sèchement. Ne devriez-vous pas être aux côtés de Legolas ?

\- J'y étais. Mais la présence d'Haldir m'indispose à la longue. Il n'a de cesse de me presser de questions déplacées, et presque offensantes. Pour éviter un incident diplomatique, je suis parti prendre l'air.

\- Ho tiens donc ? Quelle surprise ? Lâcha-t-elle amusée.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que votre rencontre ne fut pas des plus cordiale.

\- En effet ! Même vous avez eu plus d'égard à mon sujet ! Par rapport à la situation je veux dire. Il m'a traité comme si je n'étais qu'un bagage encombrant ! M'empêchant d'accompagner Legolas au début, il a fallut que Dame Galadriel donne l'ordre pour que …. bref … soupira-t-elle sentant la colère la posséder à nouveau, elle se pinça l'arrête du nez pour se concentrer un peu. La mine du roi s'était assombrie. Elle crut qu'elle avait été trop loin, et balbutiant elle reprit, je .. désolée ….

\- De quoi ? Il s'est conduit comme un imbécile …

\- Certes, mais ma question demeure entière, pourquoi venir me voir ? Moi ?

\- Disons que ta présence me semble plus agréable à supporter que celle d'autres personnes. Et, je me conduis comme un beau-père digne de ce nom pourrait le faire. N'est-ce pas ce que je suis censé accomplir, garantir ta sécurité et ton bien-être ? Ne serait-ce que par respect pour mon fils ?

\- Ho je vois … si c'est seulement pour lui que vous le faites, je vous soulage de cette peine en ce cas ! » Fit-elle réellement froissée pour le coup, ce qui était plutôt déplacé, mais vu la situation elle ne le prit pas en compte.

Les yeux clairs du roi eurent un éclat vif et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Il répondit juste :

« Tu es une source de fraîcheur non négligeable Eleluinë …. je comprends pourquoi Legolas a succombé peu à peu. »

Elle resta sans voix, la bouche ouverte, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à cela de sa part. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'insulte, au moins elle aurait eu du répondant. Mais là, rien ne lui vint. Elle balaya l'espace du regard, et refixant son attention sur lui, elle demanda en s'attachant les cheveux avec une lanière en cuir.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour être ici aussi rapidement ? Et comment va Legolas ?

\- Tu ne voudrais pas manger quelque chose avant de commencer ainsi ta journée ? » rétorqua-t-il sciemment en posant une main sur la table, où un plateau avait été déposé, couvert de nourritures.

A cette vue, l'estomac d'Elen se noua, elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au matin. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle fit nonchalamment :

« Si je mange vous me répondrez ? Il hocha simplement la tête, et décidément entre jeu et énervement, elle continua totalement effrontée, bien Ada je vais manger ! »

Thranduil resta saisi par sa répartie. Elle venait même littéralement de le faucher. Il la regarda s'installer tranquillement en face de lui, les yeux ronds de surprise, encore une peu désarçonné par son bagou. Se servant du jus de fruit et commençant à picorer en attendant sagement ses réponses, il sourit malgré lui. Son naturel brut de décoffrage, lui plaisait. Sa verve était tout de même teintée de finesse, et il se douta des joutes verbales qu'elle avait du échanger avec Legolas, pour qu'il se soit ainsi attaché à elle. Elle était à l'image de cet étrange animal qui veillait sur elle. Fauve et raffinée malgré tout. Il était certain qu'elle pourrait ronronner et griffer en même temps. Son esprit divagua quelques secondes, le ramenant à ses propres jeunes années. Ils n'étaient pas si différents. Il brisa l'étrange silence douillet qui venait de s'instaurer.

« La forêt m'a appelé. J'ai entendu son chant hier, chose que je n'avais ouïe depuis bien longtemps. Qu'as-tu donc fait pour l'éveiller ainsi ?

\- Rien. C'est Dame Galadriel qui a plongé ma gemme dans l'eau de son miroir ….

\- Vraiment … fit-il fasciné. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai su que quelque chose de grave était survenu, et il m'a semblé entendre la complainte de la Lothlórien pour mon fils. Ensuite … aucun cheval ne sera assez rapide pour battre mon cerf à la course. Il avale littéralement les lieues. Il ne m'a fallut que quelques heures pour franchir la distance que tu aurais mis deux jours à parcourir ….

\- Et bien … cela doit-être une monture étonnante, j'aimerai bien chevaucher tel destrier un jour …

\- J'oubliais que c'est ton travail premier .. déclara-t-il amusé par sa soudaine fascination.

\- Oui. Il me semble une éternité à présent ... » ses yeux se voilèrent de nostalgie.

Le Rohan, le Gondor, Eowyn, Aragorn et les autres. Ils lui manquaient. Thranduil coupa ses pensées avant qu'elle ne plonge dans une sorte de dépression légitime.

« Legolas va mieux … il sourit devant l'expression lumineuse qu'elle lui offrit sans détour. Il ne sera sur pieds que dans quelques jours, mais la fièvre baisse, et le poison recule progressivement.

\- Par les Valar que j'en suis soulagée ! S'exclama-t-elle, sentant une vague de joie immense lui ballotter le coeur. Il me tarde de le rejoindre, de partir, de pouvoir à nouveau partager des instants simples et heureux ! De pouvoir étreindre sa lumière et sa chaleur ... je … mais elle s'arrêta brusquement, rougissant affreusement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle disait, et surtout, à qui elle le disait. »

Le regard clair de Thranduil l'analysa en quelques secondes, et il la trouva forcément charmante dans sa gêne. Il nota que la cicatrice sur son visage avait tendance à disparaître à la vue des gens au fur et à mesure qu'on la connaissait. C'est du moins l'effet que cela lui donnait. Passé ce barrage visuel, se révélait toute sa véritable beauté. Elle rougit encore plus quand elle osa lui dire :

« Je me suis sentie si seule, si inutile hier, que j'ai pensé à vous, et à votre présence à ces lieux. Tout m'a paru si froid, si cruel ….

\- Ha c'est l'effet que je te donne ? Fit-il sciemment amusé par sa franchise.

\- Non ! Rétorqua-t-elle vivement en plongeant son regard dans le sien, ayant peur qu'une terrible méprise ne s'installe. Enfin .. pour être honnête, c'est ce que j'ai cru au début vous concernant, je l'avoue. Mais, je ne puis plus penser comme cela à présent. Non, ma faiblesse réclamait juste un pilier sur lequel me reposer quelques instants, et vous m'êtes apparu comme le seul qui aurait pu tenir ce rôle. »

Thranduil écarquilla littéralement les yeux face à cette déclaration. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça venant de sa part. Il en fallait du courage pour dévoiler ses faiblesses. Surtout pour une personne comme elle. Il se douta que tout cela venait de son long voyage, et de ses épreuves. Il hésita un long moment avant de répondre.

« Tu es littéralement étonnante Elenluinë … jamais rien ne semble établi avec toi. Pour cela que Legolas tiens tant à toi également. Et que son amour devient presque de l'obsession. »

Elle baissa les yeux devant cette remarque, portant à sa bouche un morceau de pain qu'elle arracha négligemment, faisant tomber de la mie au sol. Aku vint vers eux, reniflant les vestiges tombés sur le parquet, et sembla cracher dédaigneusement. Elen riva ses yeux vers elle, et lui dit « Ho ma belle, je suis désolée, il n'y a rien pour toi. Nous irons chassé ensemble si tu le souhaites après ! » les yeux de la panthère eurent un éclat satisfait, et Thranduil regarda la scène avec étonnement. L'animal alla se recoucher, et le Roi déclara :

« Chasser ? Tu sais chasser ?

\- Non, juste poser des pièges. Je ne sais pas tirer à l'arc, je sais juste manier l'épée. Mais elle, elle sait, fit Elen en faisant un signe de tête vers la panthère. Je prendrais mon cheval et nous irons prélever ce que la nature veut bien nous offrir.

\- Ils ne te laisseront pas partir seule. Tu es un danger pour eux. Haldir m'a fait son rapport. Tu as réellement soumis des orques à ta volonté ? »

Cette question la figea. Sa respiration se coupa même un instant. Saleté d'Elfe, il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure si il continuait dans ce sens. Elle sentit un étrange courroux la mordre.

« Il vous a sûrement aussi dit que j'étais la cause de l'état de votre fils non ? Que tout ceci était ma faute et blablabla ! La vérité c'est que nous nous sommes âprement battus ! Côtes à côtes ! Que la flèche a atteint Legolas avant que … que …. mais sa voix se brisa.

\- Qu'Elle n'arrive …. continua doucement Thranduil compréhensif.

\- Oui … les larmes aux yeux, elle confessa, quand je l'ai vu dans cet état, j'ai perdu mes moyens. Je voulais à tout prix le sauver … vous entendez Roi Thranduil … à tout prix ! J'ai invoqué mon pouvoir, et tandis que je luttais contre son esprit, les Galadhrim sont intervenus et m'ont visé. Ce qui a eut l'effet que vous connaissez ….. Elle … elle est terrifiante Roi Thranduil. Il la vit frissonner en disant cela. Elle les a plié si facilement leurs esprits. Je sais que les orques ne sont pas des plus fins, mais quand même. Et elle a si aisément commandé aux éléments. Savoir ce qu'elle est … me terrifie …. sa voix devint un murmure. Elle déglutit avec effort, et continua, savoir que je porte ça en moi, qu'elle peut par mon intermédiaire accéder à tant de choses … me donne parfois de très sombres pensées. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Legolas mais …

\- Suffit Elen … la coupa Thranduil soudainement. Sa voix était dure, et son expression l'était toute autant. Elle planta son regard dans le sien, et ses orbes bleues semblèrent la lacérer sur place. Ce brusque changement de comportement la pétrifia. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre évoquer ceci tu entends ?! J'ai perdu ta mère, je ne veux pas te perdre à ton tour, surtout ainsi ! Tu vas te battre Elen, et ce jusqu'au bout ! Je ne donnerai jamais ma bénédiction à un être qui fera souffrir mon unique héritier ! Legolas est ce que je chéri le plus au monde tu entends ?! »

Sa voix était aussi froide qu'une lame, et en avait le même tranchant. Elle se sentit vaciller sur sa chaise, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction aussi vive de sa part. La solitude qui l'étreignait depuis la veille, se fit plus vivace. Plus dure. Elle eut l'appétit coupé, et voulant se soustraire à cette attaque de front, elle se leva et déclara :

« Si vous pensez que j'en suis indigne, alors oui il le faudra peut-être Roi Thranduil …. mais je n'ai pas à accepter vos injustes remontrances.

\- Il n'y a rien d'injuste dans la vérité Elen. » son timbre avait la rudesse de la pierre, et ceci finit de laminer ses maigres défenses.

Elle renversa maladroitement ce qui trônait sur la table en prenant le chemin de la porte. Thranduil se leva lestement et l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'elle ne file. Sa main était un étau d'acier, qui aurait pu lui broyer l'os aisément. Elle cala sur lui une attention furieuse, et s'écria :

« Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi en paix par les Valar ! »

Cela ne fit que raffermir sa poigne, et une colère impuissante la fit exploser en larmes, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas perdre la face.

« Tu te bats contre les mauvais adversaires Elen !

\- Je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Fit-elle excédée en tirant sur son bras pour se dégager.

\- Ho que si ! Du moment que tu as franchi les portes de Mon royaume en te présentant comme la future épouse de Mon fils, tu m'as demandé bien plus que tu ne le soupçonneras jamais ! Et de ce fait, je t'en demande tout autant en retour ! »

Son regard glacial était sauvagement braqué dans le sien, il était impressionnant. La poitrine d'Elen se soulevait comme celle d'un oiseau prit de panique, et son désarroi le toucha.

« Nous ne pourrons t'aider si tu ne t'aides pas toi-même …. Elen … fit-il soudain la voix plus chaleureuse. Son visage menaçant se radoucit légèrement. Tu ne peux partir défaitiste. Tu ne peux emprunter ce chemin en ayant déjà déposé les armes. C'est ce que je lis en toi aujourd'hui, ce désespoir, ce suicide programmé. Tu n'as plus le droit de décider seule de cela à présent …

\- C'est MA vie Roi Thranduil ! Elle m'appartient, j'en décide comme bon me semble !

\- Non .. pas depuis que tu as lié ton âme à celle de mon héritier. Jamais je n'accepterai qu'il disparaisse à cause de TES faiblesses …. »

Cruel, mais juste. Un brouillard sans nom envahit son esprit. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, faire, ou même ressentir. Les dernières possessions qu'elle avait subi, avait laissé tellement de troubles dans son psychisme, qu'elle ne gérait plus les événements aussi sainement. Perdait-elle l'esprit ? Le Roi Thranduil était dur, mais ses propos étaient fondés. Férocement légitimes même. Etrangement, Aku ne bronchait pas. Elle regardait la scène, comme étudiant une situation. Ce qui dévoila à Elen que le roi agissait dans le bon sens, et ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire. Elle se sentit vidée de ses entrailles, et Thranduil la sentit glisser vers le sol lentement. Il lâcha prise. Assise, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort à ce qui lui remuait l'organisme. Le visage braqué vers le sol, elle était totalement submergée par ses émotions. Elle ressentit la cruelle absence de Legolas aujourd'hui, comme jamais elle ne l'avait éprouvé. Et qu'elle donne une piètre image d'elle-même face à un souverain, en cet instant, cela n'avait guère plus d'importance. Elle se donna ce droit, elle qui avait toujours combattu. Thranduil se sentait désemparé face à ses réactions. Il était souverain elfique, il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à la ramasser non ? Mais voilà, le coeur a ses raisons, et il les écouta plus que sa logique. Il s'accroupit devant elle, et lui touchant l'épaule, il allait dire quelque chose quand il fut littéralement pris de court. A peine ses doigts eurent-t-ils touché le haut de son bras, qu'elle n'écouta que son envie. La même qui la hantait depuis la veille avec Galadriel. Elle se pendit littéralement à lui, l'étreignant de toute ses forces, essayant de trouver un quelconque réconfort dans ce contact. Il resta figé dans l'espace, totalement pétrifié. Que lui, donne la marche à suivre était une chose. Qu'on lui impose, en était une autre. Il posa ses bras sur les siens pour la décrocher, mais il entendit son murmure « Pardonnez-moi ... ». La pardonner ? Cette excuse le déstabilisa. Sentir les soubresauts de ses pleurs contre lui, sa détresse purement féminine en cet instant. Si délicate et naturelle, cela lui pinça le coeur. Après tout, il l'avait déjà bordé non ? Par deux fois. Alors qu'est-ce qu'une étreinte de la sorte pouvait bien ajouter de plus ? Dans un sentiment purement protecteur, il s'agenouilla, et la dominant d'une tête, il la cala contre lui. La serrant contre son torse, sous sa protection souveraine. Elle perdit la notion du temps. Tout ce qui la retenait était la chaleur de ce corps qui la sécurisait, l'espace confiné qui la protégeait de tout ce qui était extérieur. Elfe, souverain, ici, cela n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il était juste là, au moment où elle en avait besoin. Il sentit ses bras lui enserrer le poitrail, et il en éprouva tout le plaisir. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que personne ne l'avait enlacé ? Il sentit son coeur contre lui, battant vigoureusement sous ses sentiments, tandis que le sien reprenait peu à peu vie. Une enfant pleurant dans les bras de son père, voilà ce qui lui traversa l'esprit en cet instant. L'ardeur de la jeunesse, éveillant une âme teintée d'hiver depuis trop longtemps. Il se laissa emporté par ce moment si singulier. Il posa sa paume derrière sa tête, et il murmura en elfique « Là calme-toi Elen … calme-toi ... ». Il la sentit se détendre peu à peu, et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi. La laissant reprendre ses esprits dans ce tumulte qu'il lisait en elle. Puis elle se détacha de son soutien, honteuse. Elle chuchota un « merci » qui lui le toucha plus que de raison, puis elle fila dans sa salle d'eau et se débarbouilla. Le Roi resta ainsi au sol, vaincu par ce qu'il croyait impensable. Des sentiments. Lui qui ne voulait plus en être la proie, voilà qu'elle venait de lui révéler tous ceux de la paternité. Ceux-là même qu'il avait sciemment endormi depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Une image d'elle, enfant, repassa sur le fil de ses pensées. Il se dit que les Destins étaient des enfants aux jeux bien cruels.

Elle réapparut peu de temps après. Il était debout, près de la porte, et il l'observa en train de l'observer. Leur échange singulier n'eut pas besoin de mots. Tapant doucement sur le plat de sa cuisse, Elen dit doucement « Aku, tu viens avec moi. Prendre l'air te fera du bien. Mais attention, tu fais tout ce que je te dis d'accord ?! ». L'énorme panthère secoua la tête vivement, et Elen prit cela pour un oui. Elles avancèrent, et Thranduil ouvrit la porte dès qu'elles furent devant lui. Puis, respirant un bon coup, Elen franchit le seuil de son talan pour faire front à cette nouvelle journée. Elen suivit Thranduil comme son ombre, et elle sourit malgré elle, quand elle s'aperçut que pour le coup, aucun murmure ne s'élevait à leur passage.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Legolas les accueillit avec un sourire fatigué, mais l'éclat de son regard, augurait de bonnes choses. Il prit les mains d'Elen avec sa main droite, quand elle vint s'asseoir sur son lit, et il fit une légère grimace en râlant un peu :

« Et bien, la vision enchanteresse d'hier n'aura pas duré bien longtemps ….

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu prennes de mauvaises habitudes …. »

Legolas eut un léger rire à sa réplique, et Thranduil vit à quel point ces deux-là s'apportaient mutuellement. Haldir prit congés, il savait que face au Roi, il ne pourrait rien. Et comme les événements tendaient à le prouver, Elen et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien. Un fois sorti, il alla chercher Gandalf, comme la Dame le lui avait demandé.

Thranduil s'approcha du lit, et inclinant gracieusement son visage austère, il déclara sobrement, mais avec affection :

« Bonjour fils, j'espère que tu te sens mieux.

\- Oui père, merci. De plus, je ne puis qu'aller mieux, j'ai une étoile qui veille sur ma route ! » déclara-t-il sincère en resserrant ses doigts sur ceux d'Elenluinë.

Elle se sentit fortement gênée par cette déclaration, se raclant discrètement la gorge elle précisa :

« Je crois que des deux c'est plutôt moi qui ai joué de chance, pour une fois ! Et avant qu'il ne réplique, elle ajouta, alors ? J'attends toujours mon entraînement cher Prince ?! Aurais-tu oublié ta promesse chez ton père ? Je suis une piètre archère, il faudra que tu m'apprennes les rudiments.

\- Je tiendrai ma promesse Elen ! Tôt ou tard …. fit-il résolument malicieux.

\- Infernal que tu es ! Souffla-t-elle, puis un sourire éclatant transfigura son visage fatigué. Je suis si heureuse de te voir ainsi …. j'ai eu si peur …. si peur …. »

Sa gorge se noua, et Legolas vit la détresse dans son regard qui se voilà. Elle se reprit, n'oubliant pas qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle porta la main à ses bandages, et regardant la plaie, elle fut satisfaite du résultat. La blessure était encore béante, mais la noirceur du poison était minime.

« Hey ! C'est qu'il font du très bon travail ces guérisseurs elfiques ! Presque aussi bon que le mien ! Lança-t-elle sciemment provocante.

\- Oui mais je préfère quand ce sont tes doigts qui me touchent …. » rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire.

Il partit dans un rire clair en voyant la mine déconfite d'Elen, devenant rouge comme une pivoine. Il avait osé et ce, devant Thranduil. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un air très amusé. L'espièglerie de son héritier lui rappela la sienne quand il était bien plus jeune. Décidément, ces deux-là faisaient resurgir beaucoup de souvenirs et d'émois en lui. Elen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tout de même bonne perdante, elle se pencha vers lui, et lui susurra à l'oreille « Attends que l'on soit seuls …

\- Ho mais j'y compte bien …. »

Elle baissa la tête à cette réflexion, définitivement vaincue. Elle se releva, et avec bonne humeur elle regarda Thranduil et déclara :

« Je pense que vous devriez le ramener chez vous cher Roi. Il perd visiblement l'esprit … ce serait fâcheux d'avoir un héritier dément non ?

\- Décidément, vous n'en ratez pas une tous les deux ! A la longue vous devez être épuisants … fit Thranduil en grognant gentiment. Puis reprenant son sérieux il ajouta, je ne resterai pas longtemps Legolas. Les orques attaquent les frontières Nord. Haldir a beau être ce qu'il est, il n'a pas tort. Un tel rassemblement n'est pas normal.

\- Ils cherchent l'étoile bleue. Et bien que nous savons qu'ils parlent de ma pierre, nous ne pouvons passer outre la signification de mon nom ….. il y aura forcément des rapprochements de faits.

\- Cela expliquerait le comportement d'Haldir à ton égard …. hésita à dire Legolas.

\- Sa Seigneurie peut aller se faire voir si il pense tout cela de moi ! lâcha-t-elle d'un seul coup. Offusquant presque les deux elfes dans la pièce. Je ne suis responsable de rien ! Toute cette histoire l'énervait, mais il fallait bien reconnaître une chose, et cette révélation lui fit mal. Elle continua légèrement dépitée, mais …. mais il n'a pas totalement tort non plus … je le sais. Acharniel est une réelle menace. Et .. j'en suis le vaisseau … »

Le père et le fils ne surent pas que répondre à cela, tant elle avait raison. Elle regarda par une des fenêtre du Talan de Legolas, et réellement sombre elle déclara :

« De toutes façons, je ne resterai pas longtemps ici. Dame Galadriel m'a dit que le breuvage et l'action qu'elle a exécuté sur mon collier, devaient me protéger un certain temps. J'espère que ce laps de temps sera juste suffisant pour que cette saleté ne me possède pas à nouveau. Chaque fois ses attaques sont plus vives, chaque fois elle déteint un peu plus sur moi ….

\- Vous êtes liées d'une façon peu commune. Si la réincarnation existait pour les mortels, l'on pourrait croire que Mandos l'a envoyé ici sous tes traits …. fit Thranduil pensif.

\- Par les Valar ! Seigneur Thranduil ! S'exclama Elen en braquant les yeux sur lui, saisie devant sa réflexion. C'est peut-être ça qu'elle recherchait à atteindre ! La vie éternelle dans les réincarnation ! Serait-il possible que mes aïeules en aient découvert le secret ?!

\- Nous savons qu'Acharniel avait une action sur le temps, Eanna avait un réel pouvoir d'attraction. Tous ceux qui l'approchaient été totalement sous son charme. Ses danses aidaient à cela. Elle n'en a seulement jamais tiré profit. Lelya … elle, était d'une vive intelligence, et d'un sens du sacrifice hors norme. Je demandais souvent ses conseils, et elle voyait les choses dans leur globalité. Son travail sur la pierre a longtemps été destiné à injecter son savoir et sa magie. Magie qu'elle utilisait très rarement. Mais je l'ai vu jouer avec les éléments très souvent. Bien évidemment, elle ne le faisait pas devant les autres. Acharniel commande aussi aux éléments non ?

\- Oui …. dès son plus jeune âge d'ailleurs. Elle a enseveli une ville entière sous une tempête de sable, expliqua Elen d'une voix grave. Ses souvenirs revenant la hanter.

\- Elles ont hérité cela de Saroumane. Ainsi que ta voix de commandement Elen …. Si tu y travaillais assidûment, je crois que tu pourrais allier toutes ces facettes de leurs pouvoirs.

\- Et déclencher des catastrophes ? N'en fais-je déjà point assez ? Non non … trop dangereux. Je ne veux pas jouer avec cela. D'ailleurs vous-même m'avez dit de ne pas en faire usage. Que j'étais trop jeune, et mon esprit pas assez aguerri. De plus, je ne sais rien d'Elanor. Etrangement, j'ai vu des bribes de vies de toutes mes ancêtres, mais elle, me demeure invisible. Je sais juste qu'elle s'est sentie trahie par Gandalf, et que Saroumane lui a fait subir d'affreuses choses avant que Númenór ne sombre …. et j'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison son passé me demeure inaccessible. Si ça se trouve, elle est devenue pire qu'Acharniel, mais personne ne le sait ….

\- Non Elen, le Seigneur Círdan nous a dit qu'elle avait oeuvré pour le bien, objecta Legolas lucide.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis actuellement dans une impasse. La seule chose censée que je puisse accomplir, c'est de retourner là-bas ... » elle frissonna en disant cela. Elle avait failli y rester par deux fois, dans ces contrées du Sud.

La pression des doigts de Legolas sur les siens la rassura un peu, et penaude, elle tourna son attention sur lui. Lui offrant un timide sourire devant son soutien, même dans son état, il était là pour elle.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et Gandalf ouvrit avant même d'attendre de réponse. Sa silhouette blanche entra comme un rais lumineux dans la pièce, et avec un sourire chaleureux, il leur souhaita le bonjour. Il s'approcha de Legolas, délogea gentiment Elen de là où elle était assise, et auscultant l'elfe alité, il sourit et déclara « Bien ! Vous vous remettez vite Prince Legolas ! Encore quelques jours, et vous pourrez parcourir le monde à nouveau !

\- Je ne supporte pas l'inactivité, plus d'un jour déjà, et ces murs semblent se resserrer sur moi ! Avoua Legolas avec bonne humeur.

\- Il vous faudra pourtant patienter un peu, cette blessure est grave, et vous devez vous en remettre convenablement. Elen !

\- Oui ? Demanda cette dernière surprise

\- Nous allons devoir passer un peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui, et les jours à venir. Il est temps que l'on mette en pratique certains exercices. Je gage que votre mère a du vous donner les clés, mais que le travail effectué pour brouiller votre mémoire, a du reléguer cela dans les tréfonds de votre esprit. Il faut que nous dépoussiérons tout ceci, et au plus vite. Acharniel sera une menace de plus en plus vive si vous n'apprenez pas à contrecarrer son ascendant magique sur cette gemme.

\- Très bien …. » répondit-elle simplement, une affreuse appréhension la minant tout d'un coup.

Gandalf le décela, et le regard brillant il la rassura :

« Je serais à vos côtés, vous ne craindrez rien. Il est impossible qu'elle soit assez forte pour le moment, pour rivaliser avec un Maïa, enfin, je l'espère tout du moins.

\- Vous l'espérez ?! S'exclama Thranduil presque dans un rictus. Il faudrait un peu plus que de l'espérance Mithrandir ! Je n'aimerai pas être obligé de l'occire juste parce que vous avez failli à votre tâche ! »

Gandalf tiqua à cette réflexion acide. Il se redressa, et faisant front au Roi, il fronça les sourcils et rétorqua :

« Ai-je déjà failli par le passé roi Thranduil ? Ai-je déjà été en dessous de ce que l'on attendait de moi, ou de ce que l'on m'a demandé ? Non ! Alors cessez de vous inquiéter d'un rien. Cette jeune personne n'encourt aucun danger sous ma protection. Mais, vous me voyez ravi de voir qu'elle a de l'importance à vos yeux, cela aidera pour la suite ! »

Attaque finement menée. Thranduil serra la mâchoire, et ses yeux se firent aussi polaires qu'un blizzard en hiver. Il ne supportait pas que l'on mette en avant ses ressentis. Déjà qu'il n'en avait plus beaucoup, c'était quand même un sacré coup bas de les lui remettre en pleine face ainsi. Se redressant de toute sa taille, il releva le menton, dans une attitude royale au possible, et il fit sèchement :

« Ce qui a de l'importance pour moi, ne regarde que ma personne Mithrandir ! Et je vous serai grès de ne pas jouer avec mes humeurs !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Cessez donc de vous retranchez derrière votre masque de pierre Seigneur Thranduil ! Nous sommes seuls ici. Cette discussion est à huis clos, que craignez-vous donc ?!

\- Les ragots, qui font bien plus de mal qu'autre chose. Ils en ôtent même des vies parfois ! Elen sut qu'il faisait référence à sa mère. De plus, je n'ai pas à justifier quoi que ce soi concernant mes affinités ou non !

\- Oui oui Seigneur Thranduil, bien évidemment … » coupa alors Gandalf, qui se tournant vers Elen, lui fit un superbe clin d'oeil.

Il lui fallut toute la maîtrise du monde pour ne pas rire. Voir Thranduil se caparaçonner, et Gandalf qui le poussait à la faute, cette situation avait quelque chose de purement jouissif. Ces deux-là étaient un spectacle comique à eux seuls, et elle bénit les Valar de donner à ces instants, autant de légèreté. Venant saluer Legolas, et saluant aussi assez courtoisement le souverain, il prit la direction de la porte et lança :

« Aller aller ! Au travail ! Vous reviendrez les voir quand nous aurons fini !

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai encore présent … objecta Thranduil.

\- Et bien j'espère que nous aurons la grâce de vous dire au revoir alors, avant que vous ne repartiez pour le Nord. Profitez bien des instants avec votre fils Seigneur. Peut-être à plus tard ! Elen !

\- Oui oui j'arrive ! Deux secondes ! dit-elle en revenant vers Legolas. Elle lui fit un baiser sur le front des plus adorable, et lui caressant la joue elle murmura, je reviens plus tard. Nous mangerons ensemble si Gandalf me le permet, cela te dit ?

\- Oui Tingylia, avec plaisir. »

Puis Elen se figea, elle lança un regard contrit à Gandalf et s'exclama « Gandalf ! Et Aku ?! Je lui ai promis d'aller chasser avec elle ! Et Haldir la tuera si il la voit seule ! »

Le vieux mage bougonna un truc incompréhensible dans sa barbe, visiblement irrité.

« Et cela prendrait combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas, une heure, peut-être deux, au grand maximum !

\- Par les Valar ! Vous auriez mieux fait de vous casser une jambe le jour où vous l'avez invité à nous suivre ! Lâcha Gandalf visiblement très énervé.

\- Vous apprendrez, Elen, que les mages n'aiment pas être contrariés, fit alors Thranduil narquois.

\- Autant que les Seigneurs elfiques ! Rétorqua Gandalf du pas de la porte. Allez donc vous occuper d'elle ! Mais faite vite !

\- Oui oui ! Promis ! » Fit Elen en hochant la tête vivement.

Sur ce le mage disparut de leur champs de vision, et Elen crut qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir retenir son hilarité bien longtemps. Se mordant légèrement la joue, elle reporta son attention sur Legolas, qui lui souriait tout aussi largement.

« On se demande où sont les adultes hein ? » Finit-elle par lui dire.

Et ce fut trop. Ils partirent dans un doux rire, salvateur à souhait. Thranduil se rapprocha d'eux, et déclara d'une voix neutre :

« Ils ne te laisseront pas vaquer à ta guise. Ils vont sûrement te donner une escorte.

\- La barbe ! J'ai pas envie qu'on me chapeaute, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je vais juste faire un tour. Legolas est ici, ils pensent quoi ? Que je vais l'abandonner ?!

\- Ils pensent surtout que tu es une menace, rien de plus. »

Elle se rembrunit. La perspective de passer un peu de bon temps, s'évanouissant au fil des secondes. Elle sentit son aura tout près d'elle tandis qu'il se rapprochait de façon significative.

« Cependant, si je t'accompagne, ils devraient te laisser plus ou moins en paix. Cela te dit ? »

Cette question venant de sa part, était purement incroyable. Elle tourna la tête vers le roi, et balbutiant presque elle fit «Heu .. oui ...cela ne me gêne pas … de plus .. vous devez être bien plus doué à la chasse que moi, c'est certain ». Elle nota le petit sourire orgueilleux qui se dessina sur ses lèvres à ces mots. Il était décidément incorrigible. Elle avait déjà vu ce regard et cette expression sur les traits de Legolas. Nul doute possible, ils ne pouvaient se renier. Elle prit le chemin de la porte, et toute souriante elle expliqua :

« Je vais préparer Vailima, nul doute que vos serviteurs mettront moins de temps que moi à harnacher votre Cerf ! A toute à l'heure Legolas, je reviens dès que possible ! »

Sa silhouette disparut alors, suivit de la panthère, dont la queue effectuait un gracieux mouvement de balancier, impatiente de mettre ses instincts en action. Thranduil ancrant son regard dans celui de son fils, et demanda :

« Tu comptes le lui dire quand ?

\- Pas maintenant Ada …. je veux laisser le temps faire son œuvre. Nous ne savons pas si cela va perdurer … Legolas riva son attention sur son bras gauche, et c'est avec peine qu'il réussit à bouger sa main et ses doigts. Les guérisseurs disent que se sera peut-être long …. le breuvage de Dame Galadriel a déjà beaucoup fait. Au début nous pensions que j'allais perdre l'usage de mon bras en totalité.

\- Saleté d'orques ! Jura Thranduil le visage défiguré par la colère.

\- Ada … gardez confiance …. » le supplia Legolas du regard.

Le Roi se ressaisit, et venant lui embrasser le front, il déclara :

« Repose-toi bien Legolas. Je veillerai sur elle, nul ne viendra l'importuner tant que je serais ici. Et je gage qu'elle ne se laisserait pas, de toute façon, malmener sans rien dire.

\- Oui, mais ici, elle n'est pas au contact des elfes qu'elle a toujours connu. Les Galadhrim peuvent être très antipathiques, ils exercent leurs lois comme bon leur semble, dès l'instant où ils pensent que c'est pour le bien de leur royaume.

\- Royaume qui est aussi le mien à présent Legolas. L'Eryn Lasgalen est sous mon autorité. Aussi importante que peut l'être celle de Celeborn en ces lieux. Notre pacte est signé et en vigueur. Si je concède à offrir ma protection à quelqu'un, les Galadhrim doivent s'y plier. Autrement cela serait un incident diplomatique majeur. Celeborn a assez de jugeote pour savoir qu'il serait fort désavantageux de permettre cela. Trop de Gobelins et d'Orques grouillent de part les pays libres. Livrés à eux-mêmes, sans réel chef, ils multiplient les actes de barbaries et les assauts contre les faibles. Je suis conscient que les mortels paient actuellement un lourd tribu. Nous ne pouvons cependant pas être partout.

\- C'est pour cela que je compte établir une colonie d'elfes en Ithilien … »

Cette annonce eut l'effet d'une flèche pour Thranduil. Il avait toujours secrètement souhaité que son fils prenne sa succession.

« Le Seigneur Faramir aura besoin d'aide dans ces contrées. Je souhaite lui apporter mon soutien.

\- Guéri d'abord de tes blessures, nous verrons tout cela bien après. Sans oublier qu'avant de te projeter là-bas, tu comptes régler les problèmes attenants à Elenluinë … non ?

\- Bien entendu. Mais dès que tout cela sera fini, je mettrai cela en route, avec ceux qui comptent me rejoindre. »

Thranduil hocha simplement la tête avec raideur. L'état de son fils, plus cette annonce, vinrent alourdir l'humeur légère qu'ils avaient su instaurer en lui ces dernières minutes. Il regarda les arbres par la fenêtre, et dit simplement :

« Si c'est ton souhait le plus cher, je ne m'y opposerai pas. J'y vais Legolas, autrement je crains fort qu'elle ne file sans moi, et qu'elle se fourvoie dans une situation pas possible …

\- Ho ça ! Ce serait tout elle, en effet ! » S'exclama Legolas avec un large sourire qui en disait long.

Son père le délaissa alors, et le Prince reporta son attention à son bras quasi inerte. Se concentrant au mieux malgré les douleurs, il essaya d'effectuer des gestes simples. Il fallait qu'il se remette, c'était primordial.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Il l'a retrouva aux écuries, et elle semblait transportée de bonheur rien qu'à l'idée de prendre sa monture. Ses gestes étaient précis et efficaces. Il nota qu'elle savait réellement ce qu'elle faisait, et apprécia cela à sa juste valeur. Nul doute qu'elle devait faire une bonne écuyère. La panthère attendait sagement près de la porte, humant l'air avec gourmandise, vu qu'ici, les proies étaient nombreuses. Même si elle n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Le cerf de Thranduil était déjà prêt et il l'attendit patiemment au dehors. Elle enfourcha sa monture, et Vailima partit dans un petit trot, heureux de sortir se dégourdir un peu. Elen regarda la monture du Roi, et se sentant ridiculement petite sur son cheval à côté, elle s'exclama :

« Bien évidemment qu'aucun cheval ne peut rivaliser avec lui ! En plus de sa souplesse, ses foulées doivent être immenses ! Le vent doit filer comme une lame sur le visage une fois lancé ! Non ?

\- On peut dire cela comme ça en effet. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son escorte personnelle, et déclara, nul besoin de m'accompagner.

\- Mais Seigneur …. vous ne devez pas sortir sans escorte avec tant de menace.

\- Ha parce que vous pensez vous battre mieux que moi peut-être ? » Trancha le souverain avec un regard dur.

L'elfe se ratatina presque sous son autorité, et le saluant en bafouillant, il donna les ordres pour laisser leur roi en paix. Thranduil leva les yeux au ciel, et dit d'une voix morne :

« La royauté n'a pas que des bon côté Elenluinë, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Bien pour cela que je me suis toujours enorgueillie de ne pas faire partie de la Haute ! Ce que j'ai, je l'ai acquis par moi-même ! ET ! Chose plus notable, je suis bien plus libre ! Ça n'a pas de prix à mes yeux ! »

Thranduil eut un maigre sourire devant sa répartie. Ce n'est pas lui qui lui dirait le contraire. Il prit les devants, et c'est en tête qu'il prit la direction des bois. Aku les suivait sagement. Une fois assez éloignés, ils hâtèrent l'allure, et Elen fut littéralement subjuguée par la prestance du cerf. Elle s'avoua que Thranduil était un excellent cavalier également. Il fallait pouvoir tenir aussi aisément sur une bête pareille. Bien éloignés du centre de l'ancienne Lothlórien, Elen dit à son amie féline « Aller ma belle, fais-toi plaisir ! Reviens quand tu auras attrapé quelque chose ! ». Thranduil aurait pu jurer la voir sourire avant de disparaître dans la neige. Il mira longuement son corps musculeux et souple se fondre dans les nuances chaudes des sous-bois. La neige se mourait peu à peu dans les vapeurs printanière, et les températures étaient plus douces pour permettre à la bête de ne pas trop en souffrir. Puis l'attention du Roi coula vers Elen, qui la suivait également du regard, et dont les yeux brillaient de bonheur. Il nota que les éclats bleus de ses iris brasillaient faiblement. Il eut un sourire attendri. Une étrange lueur traversa son regard azur, et il demanda :

« Tu veux que je te montre quelque chose ?

\- Ma foi, nous avons un peu de temps à tuer, pourquoi pas ? » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Thranduil descendit de sa monture, et elle en fit tout autant. Enlevant les rênes et le mord à Vailima, elle lui donna l'ordre de brouter un peu. Elle desserra la sangle de quelques trous, et posa les objets sur une souche énorme où elle s'assit. Thranduil prit son arc, et venant devant elle, il déclara fièrement :

« Il appartenait à mon père, Oropher.

\- Je ne suis pas des plus instruite, mais je sais qui était votre père Roi Thranduil ! Le nargua-telle sciemment. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour lire à Minas Tirith.

\- Tant que tu n'auras pas vécu au moins mille ans, de toutes façons, tu seras toujours moins instruite que nous ! Fit-il quelque peu incommodé par sa réaction. Bref, lève-toi ! »

Ceci était un ordre on ne peut plus clair. Elle fit la grimace, n'aimant pas tellement qu'on lui ordonne les choses, mais elle s'exécuta avec plus ou moins bonne grâce. Elle se doutait qu'il allait lui faire un joli numéro d'adresse et tout le toutim. Les elfes étaient souvent ainsi, et cela ne rata pas. Il décocha les flèches avec autant de force et d'adresse que Legolas. Ciblant des choses qui parfois lui étaient invisibles à elle. Une feuille morte accrochée entre deux branches à plus de cinq cent mètres par exemple. Elle leva les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois, et fièrement elle l'entendit dire : « Le tir à l'arc n'est pas difficile Elen ! Un enfant elfe peut commencer à s'exercer à ses dix ans, ce qui est fort jeune, même pour nous !

\- Et bien, bravo à la jeunesse elfique alors ! Sérieusement Seigneur Thranduil, vous pensez m'en mettre plein la vue avec un exercice d'adresse ? Legolas est tout aussi doué que vous. De plus qu'avez-vous à me prouver ? Il est indéniable que j'ouvrirai de grands yeux ébahis devant vos prouesses, mais comme vous l'avez si judicieusement souligné … je suis bien jeune ... » l'éclat de malice qu'il put lire dans son regard l'amusa autant qu'il l'énerva. Elle lui faisait front sans une once de crainte, de regrets, ou même de remords. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, analysant la situation. En effet, elle n'était pas comme la plupart des mortelles qui se pâmaient littéralement face à ceux de son peuple. Même si, il le savait, elle avait beaucoup de respect pour eux, et les appréciait grandement.

« Bon, nous allons voir si ta résistance physique est aussi accrue que l'agilité de ta verve ! Viens ici ! ».

Il l'entendit soupirer, et il se retint de la sermonner sérieusement. Il se mit à penser que le temps où elle avait été chez le Seigneur Elrond, n'avait pas du être de tout repos pour ce dernier. Pensée qui d'ailleurs le contenta. Une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, il l'attrapa vivement par la taille et la plaçant devant lui, il l'entendit protester vertement. Passant outre son agitation stérile, il posa l'arc devant elle, et fit très sérieusement.

« Il est grand pour toi, car tu n'as pas ma taille, même si tu es grande pour une femme je le concède. Et il sera d'ailleurs, je pense, impossible pour toi de le bander correctement. »

Elle sentit ses pieds pousser les siens, et les placer dans la bonne position. Naturellement elle lutta légèrement contre ses gestes imposés, ce qui fit soupirer Thranduil contre son oreille. Le message était clair. Il lui prit la main gauche et continua, en essayant de garder son calme le plus longtemps possible:

« Tu es droitière, donc la main gauche sur le corps de l'arc. Ensuite … il prit une flèche, et la plaçant, il ajouta, glisse la corde dans l'encoche. Regarde, ici, c'est infime pour ceux qui n'ont pas l'habitude, mais cette marque là, c'est le repose flèche donc …. voilà tu as compris. Sourit-il en la voyant essayer de s'appliquer au mieux pour la positionner convenablement. Ensuite, soutiens cette dernière entre ton index et ton majeur, ou au-dessus de ton index. C'est à toi de voir ce qu'il te va le mieux. Attention à l'empennage, le bon état des plumes est important pour la trajectoire. Mais si tu deviens assez douée dans le temps, tu verras que tu pourras palier à ceci si tes flèches sont en mauvais état. »

Elle le sentit se coller à elle, ce qui l'incommoda quelque peu. Elle avait horreur des contacts aussi rapprochés. Cependant, tout à ce qu'il faisait, il n'y fit pas attention. Cette position la gênait, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait là qu'un désir sincère de transmission. Il dirigea ses gestes. Emprisonnant ses bras des siens, il chuchota :

« Je vais te guider ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Il vaudrait mieux si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une flèche plantée par mégarde dans votre postérieur royal … ricana-t-elle effrontément.

\- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de plaisanter ? Demanda-t-il irrité. Tu sais combien de personne aimeraient être à ta place ? Tu crois que c'est donné à tout le monde que je concède une instruction ? Je suis Roi Elen, ne l'oublie jamais !

\- Et bien votre Seigneurie, vous avez pris cette décision seul. Désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! » lâcha-telle pour le coup réellement froissée.

Elle délaissa l'arc et la flèche, et essaya de se dégager, mais ce fut peine perdue bien évidemment.

« Tu as fini oui ?! grogna-t-il alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle se repositionne. Tu es pire qu'une enfant ! »

Autre soupir. Oui elle savait être réellement être irritante quand elle le voulait. Une fois qu'il la vit s'appliquer, il eut un faible sourire, et dirigeant ses gestes en utilisant sa force, il guida chaque millimètre, chaque tension. Il relâcha la flèche, et celle-ci alla se planter dans un tronc avec vigueur. Le corps oscilla quelques secondes sous l'impact. Elen eut un léger gémissement de stupeur quand elle sentit le retour de force et la corde vibrer avec une telle intensité entre ses doigts. Réellement impressionnée pour le coup, elle ne dit rien. Il replaça une autre flèche, et il la relâcha légèrement. Elle essaya de faire au mieux, mais l'arc semblait ne pas répondre à ses sollicitations. Elle n'avait pas assez de muscles pour le bander correctement, tant et si bien que la flèche alla se perdre un peu plus loin dans un sifflement désagréable. Thranduil eut un petit rire, et là elle vit rouge, réellement vexée.

« Je l'avais dit ! Je n'ai aucun savoir-faire pour cela !

\- Et bien tu tires des conclusion hâtives. Je te l'ai dit, cet arc n'est pas fait pour toi, mais tu peux ressentir avec lui toute la puissance et la concentration qu'il faut mettre en œuvre pour le dompter.

\- Un peu comme les chevaux …

\- Oui Elen, sauf que là tu n'es que face à toi-même …. On va commencer par des choses simples. Tu vois cette souche là ? Essaye de l'atteindre. Elle n'est ni trop loin, ni trop haute ».

Elle sentit des vagues de chaleurs successives la prendre, totalement honteuse et gênée. Elle n'aimait pas être la risée, et encore moins malhabile. Ainsi, ils restèrent près d'une heure à travailler là-dessus. A la fin, elle arriva à peine à toucher la dite souche. Dépitée, elle soupira longuement, et alla chercher les projectiles sagement. Elle avait mal aux bras, et faisant des mouvements circulaires avec ses épaules, elle grimaçait souvent. Elle revint vers le roi, qui avait un regard plutôt bienveillant, malgré la médiocrité dont elle avait fait preuve. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le tronc au sol où elle avait posé les affaires, et plantant son menton dans les paumes de ses mains, elle se renfrogna sous l'analyse de tout ce qu'il venait de se produire. Thranduil rangeait soigneusement son arc et son matériel, et se tournant vers elle, il déclara :

« Ne boude pas. Ce n'est déjà pas mal. Je t'apprendrai si tu le souhaites. Sauf si mon cours d'aujourd'hui t'a déplu.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a déplu, c'est moi. Je suis réellement insatisfaite de mes maigres capacités d'archère. J'ai bien peur que vous ne perdiez votre temps Seigneur Thranduil. Faut se faire une raison, je suis une bien piètre élève en ce qui concerne cet art.

\- Tu n'es pas la plus douée certes, mais tu ne t'amélioreras jamais si tu pars ainsi défaitiste.

\- A quoi cela me servirait en plus ? »

Thranduil eut un geste vif, reprenant son arc dans un enchaînement de mouvements qu'elle eut du mal à suivre du regard, et bandant son arme, il décocha une flèche à la vitesse du vent. Elen entendit un couinement plaintif au loin. Il passa à côté d'elle, et alla chercher sa proie. Le pauvre lapin se balançait mollement au bout de son poing fermé, le corps transpercé par le projectile assassin. Elen eut une faible grimace, la pauvre bête venait d'être sacrifiée pour rien. Il lança le cadavre encore chaud à ses pieds, et fit en rangeant à nouveau

« Accessoirement à ceci … nécessaire à la survie non ? Sans parler d'un nombre impressionnant d'ennemis que tu pourras abattre de loin … »

Elen avait les yeux rivés sur la bestiole qui se raidissait peu à peu sous le froid. Elle leva le regard sur le roi, et elle essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur on air satisfait. Aku apparut bientôt. Elle avait la gueule en sang, et transportait fièrement un cuissot de chevreuil entre ses crocs. L'elfe eut un sourire ravi, et Elen alla remettre le mord et les rênes à son cheval. Ensuite elle prit le lapin mort, se disant que ça pourrait toujours caler la faim de la panthère si besoin était. Thranduil et elle remontèrent sur leur monture respective, et ils rentrèrent en silence. La bonne humeur d'Elen était un lointain souvenir. Elle raccompagna Aku à son talan, et faisant ses remerciements au Roi, elle fila retrouver Mithrandir. Elle sentait déjà que la séance n'allait pas être de tout repos. Elle avait l'impression de retomber en enfance, quand tous se faisaient ses tuteurs. Elle n'était plus une gamine, et tout cela la frustrait grandement.

.


	27. Un Petit Miracle

_**Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien et d'encouragements ! Vraiment MERCI !**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

* * *

.

« Concentrez-vous Elen ... » la voix de Gandalf était dure et impatiente.

Elen en avait assez de se concentrer. Sa tête et ses yeux lui faisaient mal, et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, aller se coucher. Gandalf et Thranduil allait la tuer à cette vitesse ! Ils avaient pris un commun accord de prendre en main son « instruction ». L'un l'arc et l'autre la magie. Et l'un comme l'autre était loin d'être conciliant. Gandalf lui avait appris l'interaction entre les choses, les énergies qui régissaient l'univers, et le taux vibratoire de sa pierre. La théorie lui semblait facile, car la compréhension était à la portée de tous ceux qui voulaient se donner un minimum de mal pour saisir. La pratique par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Elle s'avoua que quand elle était en colère ou soumise à des sentiments puissants, c'était quand même bien plus simple. Or, ces sentiments puissants étaient justement la porte ouverte à la menace qui planait sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le parfait équilibre, et surtout, rester sur le chemin de la lumière. Difficile nota-t-elle, quand ce sentiment grisant de puissance, prenait le pas. Elle se souvint des émotions qui l'avaient animée lors de ses affrontements avec les orques, et elle frissonna. Oui, c'était bel et bien puissant, tellement même qu'elle aurait voulu que cela ne finisse pas. Bien évidemment, elle en avait fait part à Gandlaf, et il s'était assombri, l'avertissant que ce genre de pensée, pouvait la mener sur d'obscurs sentiers. Du coup, il avait redoublé de vigilance à son égard, et elle avait pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle garde tout cela pour elle.

« Ouvrez un peu votre esprit Elen ! Ne restez pas cantonnée à ce que vous voyez ! Ressentez ! Ce n'est guère différent du travail avec les chevaux. Tout se passe par une communication subtile, et qui dépasse le seuil des langages connus. Votre communion lors de ce travail devient un tout, là c'est exactement pareil.

\- Bien évidemment quand on a des milliers d'années d'existence, tout cela pour vous, doit demeurer simple ! Mais je n'ai pas votre âge et votre connaissance vieille barbe blanche ! » lâcha Elen réellement irritée.

Gandalf ramassa une branche morte au sol, et venant devant elle, il demanda :

« Que voyez-vous ?

\- Une branche morte je présume … répondit-elle laconiquement

\- Faux ! Il faut y voir de nombreuses possibilités. Les plus basiques pour commencer, faire du feu , transformer le bois en le sculptant ou en le façonnant … ou … encore plus grandiose, un témoin de la vie.

\- Oui mais là, elle n'y est plus ….

\- Vie comme nous l'entendons bien évidemment, pourtant, sa matière est toujours présente. Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Si ce n'est l'injection d'une énergie dans ce corps matériel. Or, cette énergie est partout autours de nous. En vous, en moi, dans les arbres, les pierres …. bref vous savez. »

Il y eut un petit craquement alors que Gandalf récitait à voix très basse une légère incantation. Le bois se mit à vibrer sous les doigts du magicien, et Elen décela des bourgeons qui vinrent se former sur la surface rugueuse peu à peu. Émerveillée comme une enfant pourrait l'être, elle regarda ce miracle prendre forme. Les bourgeons devenant branches et fleurs. Gandalf le lui tendit. Dès qu'elle le prit dans la paume, le bout de bois se flétrit, et redevint comme il était au début. Totalement mort.

« Voilà, quand il n'y a plus d'énergie, il n'y a plus de vie.

\- Mais .. cette énergie, elle doit bien aller quelque part non ? J'ai lu à Minas Titith que les étoiles étaient des boules d'énergie, et que quand elle disparaissaient, elles donnaient vie à autre chose. »

La barbe blanche de Gandalf s'étira sous son sourire, et il fit :

« Précisément ! … Aller ! Essayez ! »

Elle fit un bel effort, concentrant son âme, son énergie, sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Sentant entre ses doigts les infimes vibrations énergétiques qui palpitaient sur sa peau. Mais un puits sans fond sembla l'engloutir. Malgré tous ses efforts, ce mieux fut de courte durée. Elle était épuisée, et elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui. Même la flamme qui animait la pierre semblait ténue. Un sentiment de frustration intense l'avala, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Gandalf jugea de son état, il soupira longuement, et demanda :

« Vous avez rendez-vous avec le Seigneur Thranduil cet après-midi ?

\- Oui. Il a l'air assez satisfait de mes maigres progrès. Je suis d'une maladresse affligeante. Même si il a trouvé un arc qui me convienne, j'ai l'impression de devoir travailler bien plus que la normale. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'épée reste si naturelle pour moi, et le tir à l'arc si obscur.

\- Parce que ce dernier demande un peu plus de finesse et de vigilance.

\- Ha ! Et bien merci pour le compliment Mithrandir ! C'est toujours plaisant de se faire traiter de brute sans cervelle ! S'indigna Elen profondément vexée.

\- Non Elen, vous vous méprenez. Le combat à l'épée, est un combat dans un espace réduit. Les mouvements ne sont guère plus allongés que la longueur de votre lame et de votre bras. Par ailleurs vous développez une conscience accrue des gestes des autres, de votre espace vital, et de la vitesse d'exécution. Le tir à l'arc, demande une vision plus vaste. Mais tout comme le combat à l'épée, cela nécessite une légère anticipation. Quand une proie ou un adversaire bouge, pour parer ou attaquer, il faut que vous projetiez votre vision légèrement en avant. Vous le faites sans vous en rendre compte. Sauf que vu la distance, au tir à l'arc, cela demande un peu plus de concentration. Vous ne vous offusquerez pas si je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas des plus patiente …. pas vrai ?

\- Oui Gandalf .. je le sais … avoua Elen fatiguée. Il était vrai que vu sous cet angle elle comprenait un peu mieux ses faiblesses. Elle se rappela des paroles de Legolas dans les passes des Monts Brumeux. Il avait eu à peu près le même discours.

\- Vous agissez par instinct le plus souvent. Il faut que vous trouviez votre point neutre. Là où votre esprit pourra développer toute sa clairvoyance. Le moment où, éveillé, il vous donnera accès à des informations qui pour le moment vous demeurent invisibles. Le travail sur votre pierre, et le tir à l'arc, ne sont pas dépourvus de similitudes. J'ai du mal à le reconnaître, mais l'idée du Roi Thranduil, de vous formez ainsi, tombe à point nommé. Comme quoi, le hasard n'existe pas.

\- Si vous le dites …. » sa voix était morne, et elle se sentait réellement lasse.

Gandalf l'observa longuement en silence. Quelque chose la troublait, il le voyait bien. Et cela déteignait sur son travail.

« Elen ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle planta son regard dans celui, inquisiteur, du mage, et haussant les épaules elle soupira « Tout et rien à la fois. Je suis juste épuisée Gandalf … vraiment lasse ». Ce dernier fronça ses larges sourcils blancs, devinant avec justesse qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Cependant, il n'allait pas forcer les choses. Il leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

« Il est l'heure d'aller manger Elen. Nous continuerons demain. Si le Seigneur Thranduil n'est pas trop pressé, essayer de prendre un peu de repos avant votre entraînement.

\- Très bien. » Elle se leva de là où elle était assise, un banc pale en périphérie d'une minuscule placette où une fontaine siégeait. Elle était inerte pour le moment, mais Elen se douta qu'elle devait contribuer à offrir de la fraîcheur en été. Elle salua courtoisement le mage, et traîna le pas sur les allées de la cité elfique.

Elle n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette depuis le matin même. Et elle n'allait surtout pas dire à Gandalf ce qui la minait si sombrement. Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils étaient ici, le temps allait en s'adoucissant, et elle ne cessait de penser au bateau qui les attendait à Osgiliath. Ensuite, venait le comportement de Legolas qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas depuis deux jours. Il était glacial, voire distant. Et d'une mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne le lui avait jamais vu. Elle savait que sa longue convalescence l'indisposait, mais tout de même ! Elle n'y était pour rien. Enfin, et ça c'était encore bien plus tragique pour elle, à qui pourrait-elle bien confier qu'elle avait sûrement fait une fausse-couche la nuit passée ? Elle s'était éveillée dans son lit, soumise à d'effroyables douleurs dans le bas-ventre. On aurait dit qu'on le lui arrachait purement et simplement, et que quand elle s'était levée, elle avait trouvé ses draps et ses vêtements de nuit maculés de sang. Dont une partie était aussi ténébreuse que celle que l'on voit sur une blessure causée par une flèche noire. Le poison qui avait détruit la vie en elle, s'était étalé dans une petite marée obscure sur la blancheur de sa couche. Comme l'incarnation malsaine et nauséabonde de sa malédiction. Devait-elle le dire à celui qui de toute façon, l'évitait depuis quarante huit heure ? Un frisson glacial lui parcourut le corps. Elle était donc tombée enceinte sans s'en apercevoir, et avait perdu les germes de la vie qui croissaient en elle, avec tout autant d'aisance. Rapidement elle avait tout plongé dans l'eau froide de sa baignoire, et avait demandé la discrétion des servantes qui étaient venues la voir. Comme elles le faisaient chaque jour. Geste honorable, et bien évidemment, purement calculateur de la part des Galadhrim, elle le savait. Ainsi ils exerçaient une surveillance discrète. Enfin discrète, elle n'était pas dupe non plus. Elle arriva au Talan de Legolas, frappant à la porte elle entra sans attendre d'invite, ce qu'elle pensait naturel. Apparemment elle se trompait, à peine eut-elle montré sa présence que Legolas fit vivement :

« Tu n'attends plus qu'on te réponde avant d'entrer ? »

Réellement saisie devant le ton employé, elle resta sans voix sur le seuil de sa chambre. Complètement tétanisée. Elle oscilla entre une vive colère, et un profond chagrin. Serrant les poings elle fronça les sourcils, et répondit :

« Je ne savais pas que je gênais à ce point …

\- Ce sont mes appartements ici Elen, j'ai le droit d'avoir de l'intimité. J'en ai cruellement besoin depuis quelques temps ! Mais bien évidemment, vu que tu as que peu de minutes à accorder à ce qui me ronge, tu ne t'en étais peut-être pas aperçu ?! »

Reproche cinglant et injuste.

« Je viens dès que je le peux ! Tu le sais ! J'y peux rien si ton père et Gandalf m'ont pris sous leur aile, et se sont mis en tête de m'inculquer leurs savoirs ! Érudition qui je te rappelle d'ailleurs, sera primordiales pour la suite !

\- Ha le tir à l'arc est une priorité maintenant ? balança-t-il narquois

\- Ton père le pense ! Et je ne sais strictement pas pourquoi cette lubie l'a pris ! » S'écria-t-elle pour sa défense. Ce qui était vrai par ailleurs.

Il était debout près de son lit, et elle ne vit que maintenant, que son bras gauche ne remuait pas convenablement alors qu'il tentait de refermer son pourpoint avec des gestes raides. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement dans son esprit. Voilà donc pourquoi le Seigneur Thranduil s'évertuait avec autant de ferveur à lui apprendre tout cela. Elle vint rapidement vers lui, un poids dans la poitrine lui comprimant les côtes, et elle ordonna :

« Prends-moi dans tes bras Legolas ! »

Elle crut que ses yeux clairs allaient la transpercer sur place. Il eut une grimace de dégoût, et elle réitéra bien plus fort « Nom d'un Balrog ! Prends-moi dans tes bras ! ». Il resta figé devant elle, et elle put déceler sur ses traits délicats toute la sourde colère qui l'animait. Elle lui attrapa la main gauche lestement, et il tira maladroitement dessus pour qu'elle le lâche. Ses doigts se mouvaient difficilement, et il n'avait presque plus de force dans ce membre qui semblait plus mort que vif. Le coeur d'Elen se serra. Le dévisageant, les larmes aux yeux, elle murmura malgré elle « Ho non ... ». Il bougea pour se dégager de sa proximité, et serrant la mâchoire il déclara d'une voix sombre « Et oui … Elen … ce n'est malheureusement pas qu'un mauvais rêve. Il fit une longue pause, essayant de canaliser le tumulte qui le dévorait. Les guérisseurs ne savent pas si mes fonctions motrices reviendront convenablement avec le temps. La pointe de la flèche a apparemment touché des ligaments et des nerfs, qui mettent longtemps à se remettre. Et qui ne se remettront peut-être jamais …

\- Mais … mais …

\- Mais quoi enfin ?! S'emporta-t-il en lui faisant face à nouveau. Tu ne comprends pas quoi dans ce que je t'explique ?! Tu as assez de jugeote pour savoir ce que ça veut dire non ?! Je suis amoindri à présent, Elen ! Je ne peux plus tirer à l'arc ! Et je ne sais même pas si je pourrai manier l'épée aussi bien qu'avant ! Ma vie est fichue ! Qu'est-ce qu'un elfe sylvain, un Prince qui plus est, sans son arc et ses armes, sans son habileté au combat … sans ….

\- Mon époux … » le coupa Elen la voix brisée.

Legolas cracha un rictus dédaigneux, et réellement anéanti il déclara :

« Ton époux hein ? Tu veux quoi ? D'un elfe infirme pour mari ?!

\- Et si je le voulais en effet ?! » Lança-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie à présent. Son expérience morbide de la nuit se mêlant avec cette révélation, étaient en train de la détruire de l'intérieur. Le monde semblait se dissoudre autours d'elle. En elle. Et si il la rejetait maintenant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait y survivre. Autant qu'Acharniel l'emporte de suite !

Il posait à peine les yeux sur son corps, et il ne la touchait même plus, alors que de son côté, c'est tout ce qu'elle souhaitait de sa part. L'espace qu'il instaurait entre eux, la déchirait littéralement.

« Tu as besoin d'un homme valide à tes côtés Elen, surtout avec ce qui t'attend ! Je ne serai qu'un fardeau, inutile. Et j'aurai terriblement honte de t'infliger cela …

\- Honte ?! HONTE ?! Mais il n'y a pas que le bras que cette flèche a atteint dans cette histoire Legolas ! Elle a dû aussi te prélever un peu de cervelle au passage ! Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu ne vas quand même pas croire que je vais te laisser parce que tu as un problème de santé non ?! Qui plus est, qui n'est peut-être pas définitif ! Je t'aime par les Valar ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que ce verbe veut dire ?! Hors de question que je te laisse …. que tu me laisses …. tu as tout fait pour m'avoir à tes côtés … et maintenant ….. » mais c'était trop. Elle se colla à lui, et vint enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. Cherchant un peu de cette douce intimité qu'ils partageaient normalement. Le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous elle tandis qu'il demeurait aussi immobile qu'une statue de pierre. Pas un geste, pas une attention tendre à son égard. Un mur froid et lisse aurait eu un contact tout aussi chaleureux. Elle se retint de s'effondrer sur le parquet faiblement, fauchée par ce qui la vidait. Elle se sépara de lui, et elle crut que son coeur allait exploser quand elle vit qu'il ne la regardait même plus. La honte et la colère déformant son si beau visage. Elle eut deux pas de recul, et balbutia :

« Si quelque chose doit me séparer de toi Legolas .. ce ne sera que ta bêtise … et ce sera entièrement de TA faute ….

\- A présent laisse-moi s'il te plaît …. » sa voix neutre la fit bouillir.

Une envie de meurtre vint la chatouiller, et ravalant ses pleurs et sa peine, elle tourna les talons et quitta les lieux. Quand il fut parti, Legolas se permit de laisser exploser sa rage. De son bras valide il balança tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, et se laissant glisser au sol, il versa des larmes, comme rarement il en avait versé durant sa longue existence.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Elen fila comme le vent, bousculant pas mal de monde au passage. L'indignation des elfes s'éleva dans un murmure réprobateur, qui ne l'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle alla aux écuries, et trouvant Vailima, elle vint enfouir son visage dans la crinière presque blanche de son ami de toujours. Là elle se laissa aller à sa peine. L'animal ne bougea pas, conscient de la détresse de sa cavalière. Il vint juste taper docilement son épaule du bout de son nez. Hoquetant entre deux pleurs, elle fit, comme si il allait lui répondre :

« Pourquoi tant de combats et de souffrances mon ami …. si c'est pour en arriver à tout ça ? »

Elle attrapa quelques crins entre ses doigts, et ne trouvant plus que lui pour avoir un contact en ce monde et ainsi éviter la folie, elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, de toute son âme. La douleur qu'elle ressentait, était inimaginable. Ses blessures de guerre semblaient insignifiantes à côté. Elle resta ainsi de longues minutes, puis prenant de l'eau dans l'abreuvoir du cheval, elle se débarbouilla, et le remerciant, elle alla dans son talan. Elle resta immobile devant la nourriture qui siégeait sur sa table, et son regard resta fixé sur la forêt. Totalement anéantie, elle avait perdu le fil de la réalité. Ses larmes roulant souvent toutes seules, sans qu'elle puisse y commander. Son corps ne trouvant que ce faible exutoire face à ses épreuves. Elle sursauta en poussant un cri quand quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule en l'appelant. Elle leva vivement son attention vers son visiteur, et elle se retrouva devant le visage inquiet de Thranduil, qui lui demanda :

« Elen ? Tout va bien ? »

Il était habillé de sa tunique d'entraînement, dans les teintes de l'hiver mourant. Argentée et d'un bleu sombre presque noir. Il n'avait qu'un fin diadème pour souligner sa royauté, et ses cheveux presque blancs cascadaient sur ses larges épaules. Dans son état de faiblesse, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver saisissant. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle hocha la tête en s'essuyant les joues encore humides de ses pleurs. Et se doutant qu'elle devait avoir les yeux bien rouges, il était peine perdue de faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle se leva pour le saluer, mais il la fit se rasseoir lentement.

« Je t'ai attendu longuement, mais voyant que tu ne venais pas, je suis venu voir si tout allait pour le mieux.

\- Ho … pardonnez-moi Seigneur, je crois que j'ai perdu la notion du temps …

\- Tu n'as pas mangé ? » Demanda Thranduil en lorgnant d'un oeil critique son assiette même pas entamée.

Elen riva son attention dessus, fronçant les sourcils comme se questionnant sur la présence des couverts devant elle. Thranduil n'aima pas du tout ses réactions. Cela ressemblait trop à un état de choc. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu se produire depuis la veille, pour qu'il la retrouve dans cet état aujourd'hui. Gandalf l'avait croisé et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas réellement au mieux. Mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné à quel point. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et déclara simplement d'une voix blanche :

« Je n'ai pas faim Seigneur Thranduil … nous pouvons aller à l'entraînement si vous le souhaitez, pas la peine d'attendre que j'avale quelque chose.

\- Ha mais pour s'entraîner il faut avoir le ventre plein jeune-fille ! Tu ne peux décemment pas forcer si tu n'as rien dans l'organisme à brûler ….

\- Ho .. ça passera bien pour une fois non ? Fit-elle en calant son regard dans le sien.

\- Elen … je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien de grave, sauf que je sais pour Legolas …. que je comprends mieux votre envie soudaine de m'apprendre votre art. Et que je m'y plierai sans sourciller. Peut-être que si je deviens assez forte, il voudra à nouveau de moi à ses côtés …. » elle faillit repartir dans une crise de pleurs insoutenables, et elle se mordit la joue.

Thranduil comprit de suite la situation, et un vif courroux le posséda en pensant à ce que son fils avait commis. Au-delà du fait qu'il la faisait souffrir, il n'allait certes pas la délaisser à présent qu'elle lui avait tout donné. Surtout son honneur ! Ça il ne le supporterait jamais. Il était fils de roi, il se devait de par sa naissance, de se comporter un peu mieux que n'importe quel elfe. Thranduil avait eu la chance retrouver Elen après ces longues années de séparation, il lui avait fait serment de la protéger, et, chose bien plus importante, elle comptait pour lui. Bien plus qu'il répugnait à se l'avouer. Son fils, par pure douleur égoïste, n'allait pas remettre tout cela en question. Lui qui avait eu peur que Legolas ne souffre de leur relation, avec leurs âmes liées, c'était l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. Mais, il décela aussi autre chose dans ce regard sombre. Un désespoir qui aurait su fissurer son coeur de pierre, même si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Un mal bien plus sourd la hantait, et il fallait qu'il sache quoi. Le danger qu'Acharniel représentait, était bien trop réel pour qu'ils soient négligeant en ce qui concernait Elenluinë. Néanmoins, aux vues de son attitude, il n'en tirerait rien présentement. Il fallait qu'il joue bien plus fin que cela. Il eut un sourire bienveillant, et proposa :

« Si tu veux, pour l'entraînement on peut changer un peu, et le faire à l'épée aujourd'hui.

\- Pour me retrouver hachée menue ? » Fit-elle avec un sourire tiré.

Elle essayait vaillamment de reprendre un peu de ce qu'elle était, mais même ça, lui demandait un effort incommensurable. Thranduil eut les yeux qui brillèrent de satisfaction à la voir se défendre ainsi. Joie qui passa bien vite quand il s'aperçut tout d'un coup du teint pale qu'elle arborait. Se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, elle répondit tout de même :

« Oui, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée ... »

Elle se leva lentement pour aller chercher ses lames, mais une douleur dans le ventre la foudroya sur place. Bien plus importante que celle qu'elle avait ressenti durant la nuit. Elle se recroquevilla dans le salon, un genou à terre, serrant les dents sous ce qui était en train de lui lacérer les entrailles. Thranduil s'approcha d'elle vivement, et il l'entendit murmurer entre ses dents « Ho non … pas encore ... ». Avant qu'il puisse la toucher elle fila dans sa salle d'eau et ferma derrière elle en claquant la porte. Il l'entendit s'activer dans la pièce, et dans les sons désordonnés qui lui parvinrent, il décela ses pleurs et ses gémissements étouffés. Son sang se glaça, quoi qui se passe, c'était grave. Il décida de cogner à la porte.

« Attendez s'il vous plaît ! supplia-t-elle en enlevant vite fait ses vêtements et faisant couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! ».

Il avait beau être un elfe et un mâle de surcroît, il n'était pas dupe. Il était assez âgé pour savoir que son comportement ne présageait rien de bon. Il se douta qu'elle n'allait pas ouvrir, et il se hâta dehors pour aller chercher les servantes qui s'occupaient normalement de la surveiller. En chemin elle lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé le matin-même, et le regard du souverain s'assombrit. Quand ils furent arrivés, ils entendirent un grand bruit dans la salle d'eau et ils ouvrirent sans attendre de consentement. Elen était étendue sur le sol, une robe d'intérieur passée en vitesse sur son corps dénudé, et ils blêmirent quand ils virent le sang, dans la baignoire qui se vidait peu à peu, ainsi que celui qui s'étalait progressivement sur le tissu blanc qui lui servait de tenue. Les femmes elfes virèrent purement et simplement Thranduil des lieux, s'activant autours de la femme inconsciente. Le roi alla chercher Gandalf en attendant.

Les servantes la replongèrent dans un bain où elles versèrent des huiles médicinales. Elles la lavèrent longuement, et une d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de verser des larmes, consciente de ce qui se jouait.

Le magicien blanc et Thranduil arrivèrent longtemps après. Elen était dans son lit, et une des servantes était à ses côtés. Lui épongeant le front qu'elle avait plein de sueur. Elle se leva à la vue du roi et du mage, et les saluant courtoisement elle déclara attristée :

« Elle a besoin de repos messieurs ….

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Gandalf qui s'approcha d'Elen, passant outre l'interdiction non formulée de la servante.

\- Nous pensons que c'est une fausse couche. Le guérisseur nous dira si l'épisode est terminé ou si il doit agir. Il est parfois possible que les saignements persistent, même après la perte de …. » mais elle s'arrêta de parler devant le visage de Thranduil qui se décomposait littéralement.

Le vieux mage fut aussi attristé que le souverain, et regardant Elen qui sembler délirer dans son sommeil, il posa une main sur son front, et invoquant sa magie, il la vit se détendre peu à peu.

« Mes Seigneurs … le sang n'a pas une couleur normale …. hésita à dire l'elfe.

\- Nous savons … coupa Gandalf très ennuyé.

\- Mais ….

\- Il n'y a pas de mais par les Valar ! Revenez plus tard ! Je vous ferai demander ! » s'emporta presque le magicien qui ne voulait pas que trop de choses ne s'ébruitent.

Thranduil dut lire en lui, car quand elle passa à côté il lui saisit le bras avec force, la faisant grimacer de douleur, et il lâcha d'une voix dure :

« Et que rien ne s'ébruite ! Compris ?! »

La servante, apeurée, hocha simplement la tête, et fila lestement uns fois qu'il l'eut relâché.

« Cette vie ne lui épargnera donc rien …. » la voix de Gandalf s'était élevée, lugubre et profonde.

Une sympathie extrême étreignit son âme, priant malgré lui que tout cela cesse. Il sentit sa main attraper la sienne dans son sommeil, resserrant ses doigts contre les siens. Ce geste désespéré le chamboula quelque peu.

« J'irai avec elle à Tol Dîrhîn … dit Gandalf en restant fixé sur elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule là-bas au cas où ….

\- Où quoi Gandalf ? Qu'elle ne revienne pas ? Je refuse cette option ! Fit Thranduil réellement bouleversé, même si son masque habituel ne se fendait que peu.

\- Il faudra pourtant bien y songer ! » s'exclama Gandalf dans en colère impuissante.

Il rompit le contact qu'elle avait demandé inconsciemment, et cela la réveilla. Elle ne comprit pas au début où elle était et ce qui se passait. Puis elle réalisa qu'elle était dans son lit, et se souvint de tout. Elle eut affreusement honte. Elle déglutit avec effort, ses joues se teintant d'un rose clair. Puis, ne donnant pas un mot, elle n'osa pas les regarder en face. Seule une larme sur sa joue gauche s'anima.

Thranduil serra le poing, dire que son fils était dans son talan ! S'évertuant à se cloisonner, à la repousser, alors qu'elle avait tellement besoin de sa présence. Il tourna les talons, et Elen décela dans ses gestes ce qui l'animait.

« Non Roi Thranduil ! Je vous en supplie ! Il se figea dans l'espace, ravalant l'amertume qui lui montait de l'estomac. Quand il fut à nouveau face à elle, elle continua, non … il ne doit pas savoir.

\- Elen …

\- Non Gandalf ! Il a assez de soucis comme ça ! Je … je vais gérer ça …

\- Gérer ça ?! S'emporta Thranduil. Ce n'est pas rien Elenluinë ! Par les Valar ! Pense un peu à toi ! Ce n'est pas un objet que tu as perdu là !

\- Je sais …. la voix rauque qui lui répondit, trahissait la boule qui lui dévorait le larynx. Le roi se calma de suite. Elle était si pale, si désemparée. Je savais que cela pouvait arriver … je le sais depuis les Havres Gris. De part le poison et la malédiction qui coulent dans mes veines. Et croyez-moi cher Roi, que je préfère cela, à devoir me l'enlever moi-même ! Elle lut à son expression affligée qu'il ne comprenait pas. Si je m'étais aperçu de ma grossesse, je l'aurai avorté moi même Seigneur Thranduil ! Parce que le poison le condamne à l'avance …. tant … tant que je n'aurai pas soigné la pierre je ne peux donner la vie. Nous vous l'avons sciemment caché, JE, vous l'ai sciemment caché …. parce que j'avais peur ….

\- Peur ?

\- Oui peur ! Peur que vous ne compreniez pas, que vous vous éleviez contre notre union. Déjà que je suis loin d'être la belle-fille idéale ! Alors stérile ! Imaginez ! »

Elle serra les draps sous une autre contraction qui sembla la clouer sur place. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'énerve apparemment. Soufflant longuement en reprenant une respiration posée, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez dit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et ce n'est pas un guérisseur mais une guérisseuse qui entra. Elle leur demanda de sortir, et venant vers Elen, cette dernière explosa en pleurs dans ses bras, tandis que l'elfe, pleine de mansuétude, lui parlait doucement. Avec beaucoup de douceur elle lui fit les examens. Elle ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, et très sérieusement elle déclara :

« Les servantes m'ont expliqué. Je crois que les saignements vont s'arrêter. Cette nuit n'était qu'un avertissement. Elle vient juste de le perdre. Son métabolisme récupérera bien plus vite que son psychisme. Qui est le père ? Parce que si il n'est pas mort, je lui conseille fortement d'être à ses côtés. On ne doit pas laisser une dame ainsi ! Sauf bien entendu si elle fait partie de ces femmes qui ….

\- Suffit ! La coupa brutalement Thranduil dont les yeux de glace l'incendièrent purement et simplement. ELLE ne fait pas partie de ce genre de femmes justement ! Compris ?! Si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une phrase, qu'un mot allant dans ce sens, vous saurez m'en répondre ! »

La guérisseuse se raidit, littéralement abasourdie par l'attitude et la colère du roi. Elle baissa le regard, et confuse elle ajouta :

« Il lui faut quelques jours de repos, ensuite elle pourra recommencer ses activités sans problème.

\- Nous allons alerter son conjoint, ma Dame, ne vous inquiétez pas. » mentit doucement Gandalf en raccompagnant la guérisseuse délicatement.

Quand il revint Thranduil était déjà aux côtés d'Elen, essayant de lui parler, mais elle était tombée dans un état d'aphasie absolue. Elle était sur le flanc, le visage à moitié mangé par l'oreiller, et ses yeux demeuraient fixes sur l'extérieur. Si elle ne respirait pas, on l'aurait prise pour morte. Gandalf expliqua sagement qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se repose, et qu'ils viendraient la voir un peu plus tard. Quand elle fut seule, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, et elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose à présent. Mourir.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Le roi était venu la voir, souvent. Se comportant de façon patiente et presque paternelle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un être comme lui, pourrait avoir ce genre de réaction, surtout à son encontre. Elle s'était levée peu à peu. Recommençant ses activités pas à pas. Et même si elle ne parlait presque pas, Gandalf et Thranduil étaient plutôt satisfaits. Aucune plainte ne s'élevait de ses lèvres scellées, et elle évitait de pleurer en public. D'ailleurs, cette sensibilité à fleur de peau, commençait à l'incommoder fortement. Elle alla voir Legolas tous les jours. Il n'était au courant de rien, le Roi avait tenu parole. Le prince continuait d'être détaché au possible, infligeant en elle des blessures qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Au final, en cette matinée, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de son talan. Elle observa la porte close, retenant son poing de frapper le bois. Et après de très longues secondes de réflexion, elle fit demi-tour, en silence. C'est là qu'elle croisa Thranduil qui venait voir son fils. Les deux se regardèrent, face à face, immobiles. L'un comme l'autre sachant pertinemment ce qui était en train de se jouer. Voyant qu'il allait dire quelque chose, elle baissa le regard et passa à côté de lui sans un mot. Elle se sentait assez misérable comme ça, elle n'allait pas se rajouter des peines inutiles. Peu à peu, elle glissait vers ce qu'elle avait délaissé bien des mois en amont, au profit d'un amour qui, elle l'avait su dès le début, la ferait souffrir plus que de raison. Elle prit les chemins des écuries, ne se doutant pas que le souverain de l'ancien Vertbois la suivait. Il s'inquiétait bien plus pour elle à présent, que pour son fils. Legolas était hors de danger, son seul soucis résidait dans ce qu'il était actuellement. L'ombre de lui-même. Mais Elenluinë, elle, jouait sa vie quotidiennement, sans que personne, à part Gandalf et lui-même, ne le sache.

Elle trouva Vailima en pleine forme. Elle alla également flatter Aramorë qui se remettait très bien de sa blessure. Puis un long soupir la tira de ses murmures à l'attention de la bête. Des voix elfiques semblaient s'inquiéter, et elle suivit sa curiosité. Deux palefreniers, assez jeunes nota-t-elle, étaient aux côtés d'un cheval gris magnifique, couché sur le flanc, dont la respiration et les yeux dilatés, témoignaient d'une sourde souffrance.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle sans s'annoncer.

Les deux elfes la regardèrent surpris, et l'un des deux hésita à dire, la voix tendue :

« Le soigneur habituel n'est pas là, et la jument est en plein poulinage. D'habitude nous n'avons besoin d'aide de personne, mais là, cela ne se présente pas bien ! »

Oubliant instantanément ses obscures pensées, et son état, elle retroussa instinctivement ses manches. Venant à l'arrière de la jument, elle n'hésita pas à plonger ses mains à l'intérieur pour voir comment se présentait le poulain. Et, il venait mal. Il n'était pas tourné dans le bon sens. Elle essaya de le faire basculer, mais les hennissements rauques de la mère la coupèrent. Elle n'y arriverait pas ainsi. Elle alla vers la tête de l'animal, et s'agenouillant à ses côtés, elle chuchota :

« Il va te falloir du courage ma grande. Ce que je vais faire va être très douloureux, et je vais devoir t'immobiliser par la pensée. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour te sauver toi et ton petit …. »

L'animal ne poussa qu'un long soupir pénible en réponse, et Elen lui caressa la joue tendrement. Elle riva son attention sur les deux jeunes palefreniers, et déclara la voix vibrante d'autorité.

« De l'eau, du fil, une aiguille, et une lame capable d'entailler le cuir comme un fil à beurre ! »

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête sans sourciller. Elen eut un étrange petit sourire, se disant que son pouvoir avait quand même du bon par moment. Elle murmura à la jument, pensant être seule « J'ai perdu le mien il y a peu ma belle …. je n'accepterai pas que tu subisses le même sort. Nous allons y arriver … nous allons le sauver … ». C'est à ce moment-là que Thranduil apparut près de la stalle, et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, et elle rougit légèrement, consciente qu'il avait du l'entendre. Passant outre la gêne que cela lui causait, elle se releva, et les elfes arrivèrent en courant, avec tout ce qu'elle avait demandé :

« Merci.

\- Mais ma Dame, qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- La délivrer par voie artificielle, faire une césarienne si vous préférez … »

Thranduil et les deux elfes ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés face à cette déclaration. Puis l'un des deux bafouilla :

« Mais .. mais c'est la jument du Seigneur Haldir ! Si ..

\- Si quoi ? Si je ne fais rien les deux mourront ! Est-ce cela que vous souhaitez ?! Je sais ce que je fais ! Et si il arrive quoi que ce soit de fâcheux, j'en répondrai ! Mais avant tout cela, laissez-moi faire mon travail !

\- Voulez-vous que nous la tenions ? Demanda l'un des deux jeunes.

\- Juste l'un de vous, l'autre va aller devant près de la tête, elle va avoir besoin d'être réconfortée. Celui qui reste avec moi m'aidera à extraire le poulain le moment venu. Je vous averti ce ne sera pas beau à voir, et il faudra que vous vous accrochiez ! ».

Les deux apprentis hochèrent la tête en silence, et soufflant, elle braqua sa pensée dans celle de l'animal, lui intimant de ne pas bouger, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle prit la lame, et d'un geste expert, elle fit une longue entaille sur l'arrière du flanc, qui descendit sous le ventre. La bête eut un soubresaut de douleur, qui se figea vite sous le pouvoir d'Elen. Cette dernière, grimaçant à la vue du sang et de l'odeur, plongeant ses mains dans les entrailles de la jument. Elle coupa la paroi utérine dans une incision nette. Arrivant à voir le placenta, elle l'éventra et attrapa le poulain par les jambes arrières.

« Aidez-moi ... ordonna-t-elle à l'elfe à ses côtés. Aller petit, en avant …. là ma belle ne t'inquiète pas …. nous allons y arriver …. là ... »

Sa voix était apaisante, et avait même un effet sur les palefreniers qui l'aidaient. Les quatre mains emprisonnèrent les pieds, et avec force mais néanmoins délicatesse, ils tirèrent pour faire sortir l'animal de la poche, dont le liquide amniotique se déversa dans un bruit glauque sur la paille. Le petit ne bougeait presque plus, il avait juste quelques faibles mouvements de jambes. Une fois entièrement dehors, elle tendit le corps transi au jeune elfe, et elle dégagea les naseaux du petit être du liquide glaireux qui les obstruait. Ses mains et avant-bras étaient recouverts de tout un tas de fluides plus ou moins ragoutant. Le poulain eut un vif mouvement de la tête, recrachant tout de lui même. Elen sectionna le cordon ombilical, et dit doucement :

« Amène-le devant la tête de sa mère, qu'elle le voit et le sente ».

L'elfe hocha opina du chef vivement, tremblant à la fois de dégoût et d'excitation. Le poulain et la mère tendirent leur tête l'un vers l'autre, dans un geste purement attendrissant. Elen n'en avait pas fini. Elle délogea le placenta restant, et avec application nettoya les plaies. Elle fit des trésors de dextérité pour tout recoudre, et épuisée par l'épreuve et la concentration dont elle avait usé, elle eut un sourire vainqueur devant son travail. Elle déclara à l'attention de l'animal :

« Maintenant ma belle, c'est à toi de jouer ! Je ne peux plus rien faire ... »

Elle aida la jument à se redresser lentement. Les douleurs qu'elle devait ressentir étaient affreuses, heureusement que le seuil de tolérance chez les animaux était plus élevé. L'animal les affrontait vaillamment. Une fois debout, le poulain essaya d'en faire de même. Dépliant ses longues jambes disproportionnées. L'on aurait dit une araignée au pelage sombre et frisé. Une araignée tellement adorable, qu'Elen sut à nouveau pourquoi elle aimait son travail. Cela réchauffa son âme torturée. Lui donnant la singulière révélation, que quoi qu'il advienne, elle était sur terre pour cela. Qu'elle pouvait soulager les maux des autres. Et que, pour ce faire, elle pouvait rester seule. Elen ne s'en aperçut pas de duite, mais sa pierre avait flamboyé tout du long sous sa tunique, injectant une énergie pure et bienfaitrice au nouveau-né. Toute à son travail, elle avait atteint le niveau de concentration parfait.

Les deux elfes avaient les larmes aux yeux, tout comme elle. La naissance était toujours quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle leur donna les consignes à suivre, il fallait qu'il boive absolument le colostrum pour ses défenses immunitaires. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils le savaient déjà, son travail s'arrêtait donc ici. Pleine de sang et de liquides poisseux, elle grimaça, et prenant la direction des abreuvoirs, elle se nettoya. Thranduil, qui avait été spectateur émerveillé durant tout du long, vint vers elle, et murmura, admiratif :

« Merveilleux … Elenluinë …..

\- Je peux dire merci au Seigneur Elrond, et à Elrohir … ce sont eux qui m'ont tout appris. L'évocation de ces deux noms lui pinça le coeur …. Rohir … » murmura-t-elle des souvenirs plein les yeux. Dont le plus sinistre.

Des ombres traversèrent son visage si radieux quelques secondes auparavant. Elle se frictionna vivement les mains, puis déclara :

« Le reste se fera chez moi, je vais pas prendre un bain ici. Ensuite, il va falloir que je parle sérieusement à votre fils, Roi Thranduil. Savoir si il vient avec moi ou pas. Gandalf doit encore m'enseigner des choses. Suivant cela et la décision de Legolas, j'arrêterai une date de départ et … je partirai ... ».

Et Thranduil sut, en cet instant, pourquoi autant de monde l'avait aidé dans sa quête. Car lui-même, l'aurait bien suivi. Elle soulevait un amour étrange, et à la fois fascinant. Un amour universel, que les Elfes eux-mêmes, avaient connu au tout début de leur venue sur Arda. Affection, qu'au fil des millénaire, ils avaient pour la plupart, perdus peu à peu. Cette pensée le ramena à Lelya, puis Eanna. Apparemment, elle avait aussi cette faculté, et il ne la décela que maintenant. L'expérience dans cette stalle, était pour lui nouvelle, et bouleversante. Cela lui rappelait, en un sens, la venue au monde de Legolas …. Legolas. Le roi eut un étrange grimace en pensant à lui. Elen le vit.

« Désolée Seigneur Thranduil, mais je pensais que vous étiez bien plus aguerri à voir le sang, les viscères et tout le toutim ! lança-t-elle taquine.

\- Bien évidemment. Non Elen, je pensais juste à quelque chose. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et venant lui coller un tendre baiser sur le front, il déclara, mangeons ensemble tout à l'heure veux-tu ? »

Totalement ébahie devant le geste qu'il venait d'avoir, si soudain et imprévisible, elle hocha simplement la tête. Thranduil eut un splendide sourire et la laissa seule, perdue et figée dans l'espace des écuries, où elle venait d'accomplir un petit miracle.


	28. Me Suivras-Tu ?

.

La lame émit un éclat clair sous le soleil, tandis que les doigts faibles qui emprisonnaient la garde, tremblaient misérablement. Les sourcils froncés, Legolas mettait tout en oeuvre pour garder force et concentration. Il y avait eu une légère amélioration, trop infime pour le satisfaire. Il pouvait au moins manger convenablement, mais de là à tenir une arme, il y avait du chemin à faire. Resserrant les phalanges sur sa paume, il souleva l'épée, et réussi à faire deux trois mouvements maladroits. L'épée chuta au sol dans un bruit cinglant, tandis que la porte de son talan s'ouvrait, sans même une annonce. Résolument en colère d'avoir été dérangé ainsi, il ravala sa salive quand il vit la silhouette de son père envahir l'embrasure, et entrer. Son visage était fermé, et Legolas ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Cependant, même si son père savait jouer d'autorité, il n'était plus un enfant, et vu la situation, il n'allait pas lui permettre de prendre plus le dessus que celui qu'il avait naturellement. Thranduil vint poser sa cape sur un des fauteuils du salon, et l'observant il demanda sans détour :

« Alors ? Des changements ? »

Legolas, irascible, ramassa son épée de la main droite, et l'insérant à nouveau dans son fourreau, il déclara sèchement :

« Pas autant que je le souhaiterai ! »

Il rangea ses affaires nerveusement, tandis que Thranduil, calme au possible, le regarder faire avec un certain détachement qui ne faisait que renforcer la mauvaise humeur du prince.

« Tu comptes sortir un peu aujourd'hui ?

\- Et pourquoi ferai-je donc cela ? Rien ne m'attends dehors ! »

La mâchoire de Thranduil se contracta à cette réflexion. Legolas s'activait à des tâches inutiles pour essayer d'oublier sa présence importune. Indéniablement, leurs caractères se valaient en cet instant. La tenue vestimentaire, décontractée au possible, qu'arborait son fils, prouvait bien son état d'esprit.

« Habille-toi, tu manges avec moi ce midi, déclara Thranduil de façon très autoritaire.

\- Et si je refuse ? Rien ne m'oblige à vous suivre … père ... » le dernier mot était dit avec un soupçon d'amertume qui n'échappa nullement au souverain.

\- Je vais manger avec Elenluinë, je pensais qu'un repas ensemble serait une bonne idée …

\- Vraiment ? Et en quel honneur ? Je n'ai rien à lui dire ou faire avec elle ! Vous n'avez qu'à lui tenir compagnie comme vous savez SI bien le faire depuis quelques jours ! » l'incendie de son regard clair paralysa Thranduil.

Ainsi donc, il pensait réellement qu'il avait une relation ambiguë avec sa promise. C'est du moins ce qu'il décela dans l'orage de son regard. Thranduil fronça les sourcils, puis un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

« Ainsi donc, tu te mets à penser comme tous les concierges et les indigents que je déteste tellement !

\- Et bien allez voir ailleurs si cela ne vous convient pas ! » S'écria Legolas réellement furieux pour le coup.

Le sang de Thranduil ne fit qu'un tour. Il en avait assez de son comportement. Il avala l'espace qui les séparait en quelques pas amples et souples, et attrapant Legolas par le col il s'exclama :

« As-tu fini de te comporter comme un enfant gâté par les Valar ?! Où est-donc passé mon fils ?! Le digne héritier fort et courageux qui est venu littéralement me défier en mon royaume il y a de cela quelques mois ?!

\- Mort père …. mort et enterré ….. fit Legolas des larmes furieuses dans les yeux. Il saisit le poignet de son géniteur, et essayant de le faire lâcher il déclara, laissez-moi en paix ! Retournez-y donc en votre royaume … et emmenez-la avec vous! »

Le son claqua dans les airs tandis que le plat de la main du roi s'écrasait sur sa joue. D'abord saisi par son geste, il essaya de se défendre en lui lançant un coup de poing maladroit, que le roi évita vivement. Puis réellement en colère, il le déséquilibra et le fit chuter au sol. Legolas se rattrapa tant bien que mal grâce à son bras valide, et la fureur qu'il put lire dans les yeux de glace de son père, le foudroya. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi près de la perte de contrôle. Sa stature imposante avala la lumière tandis qu'il se penchait sur lui, et sa voix grogna comme le cri d'un prédateur :

« Ecoute-moi bien Legolas, tu vas lever ton séant de suite, t'habiller et venir avec moi ! Je suis ton père ET ton souverain, ne me manque surtout pas de respect ! J'en ai assez de tes agissements infantile ! Assez de te voir sombrer dans les ténèbres, tout ça parce que tu as été blessé !

\- Blessure qui ne se remettra jamais ! » Lança Legolas réellement bouleversé d'être malmené de la sorte vu son état de faiblesse. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi faible, aussi amoindri. Il comprenait encore bien plus les mortels à présent.

« Balivernes ! Tu le sais très bien ! Non ! Ce qui te ronge est pire ! Ce n'est que ton orgueil !

\- Ça vous va bien de dire cela Vous ! » Fit-il en se redressant de toute sa taille, lui faisant dignement front.

Un sourire vainqueur éclaira le visage de Thranduil. Enfin une noble réaction de sa part. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il provoque l'affrontement, pour éveiller à nouveau ce qu'il était. Legolas serra les poings et déblatéra :

« Vous qui vous êtes toujours caché de vos sentiments ! Vous qui m'avez si facilement évincé de votre vie ! Enfant unique je n'ai eu de cesse d'attendre ces dernières décennies, une affection familiale digne de ce nom ! Et là que je trouve un être méritant mon affection, vous me l'enlevez, alors que j'ai tant besoin d'elle !

\- Il suffit Legolas ! Inepties que tout ceci ! Ne me cherche pas un rôle de bouc émissaire alors que la seule fautive dans l'histoire, est TA faiblesse ! Elen est venue tous les jours te voir ….. TOUS LES JOURS LEGOLAS ! Sais-tu ce que ça représente ? Tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur toi-même, alors qu'elle n'a de cesse de te demander, d'être là pour toi !

\- Je ne suis plus rien père … je ne vaux plus rien ….

\- Imbécile ! Sais-tu ce que je donnerai pour revoir les femmes que j'ai aimé dans ma vie ?! La chance que tu as de pouvoir l'avoir à tes côtés ! Chaque occasion que tu passes loin d'elle, te condamne à regretter les instants manqués ! Ouvre les yeux par Varda ! Tu détruis votre histoire, tu détruis son amour …. son honneur et sa dignité ! Son abnégation …. en la laissant sur le bas de ta porte comme une étrangère alors qu'elle se bat quotidiennement pour sauver sa vie !

\- Quelle admiration dites-moi ! La voix de Legolas s'était élevée dans un grognement sourd. Depuis quand vous vous intéressez tant aux autres ?! Depuis quand les mortels ont autant de valeurs à vos yeux ?! Vous qui n'avez eu de cesse de les critiquer, de les dédaigner, de les mépriser ! Les dieux vous auraient-il alloué un coeur ...Ada . ? »

Thranduil respira à fond, l'envie de le claquer à nouveau revenant l'étreindre. Il lui jeta un regard froid. La voix calme et posée au possible, il dit d'un ton lourd de repentir :

« Depuis que j'ai connu ta mère, et la sienne, oui j'ai su que j'en avais un. Et ce dernier n'est rongé que de remords et regrets depuis ces jours. L'amertume quotidienne est un poison qui ronge aussi sûrement que celui qui est en train de tuer Elen. Quant à cette dernière, justement, oui je l'avoue à présent sans mal, je l'apprécie plus que de raison. Elle a su forcer mon respect et mon attachement. Elle a su insuffler en moi un soupçon de vie que je croyais anéanti avec la perte de ta mère, et celle de Lelya. Elle est comme une fille que je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir. Comme la soeur d'adoption que tu aurais eu si les événements avait été différents. Tu me reproches d'avoir des sentiments ? Et bien je te reprocherai d'en manquer cruellement aujourd'hui …

\- SUFFIT ! Cria Legolas réellement à vif. Je ne serai qu'un fardeau pour elle ! Et puis quoi ?! Est-ce glorieux d'avoir un infirme comme mari ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire pour qu'elle me voit autrement qu'handicapé à présent ?!

\- Tu es d'une stupidité affligeante Legolas ! Croire cela après les mois que tu as vécu auprès d'elle. Imbécile ! Pendant que tu te cantonnes à te couper du monde, à te rabaisser et à déposer les armes … elle .. elle fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Dire qu'elle n'a même pas voulu te déranger, pour ton bien, alors qu'elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait ! » tout le mépris à l'égard de son héritier avec lequel il dit ces mots, toucha le prince en plein coeur.

Le regard empli d'effroi, Legolas balbutia « Qu … quoi ? », totalement soufflé par cette annonce. Il vit les muscles de la mâchoire de son père se crisper, et les ombres qui recouvrirent son visage témoignèrent de son affliction.

« Tu as parfaitement entendu …. alors si une once de dignité réside dans cette carcasse que je vois actuellement devant moi, tu ferais bien de l'éveiller, et de te reprendre …. Je n'aurai plus la patience de te voir ainsi. Actuellement, Elen a bien plus besoin de gens à ses côtés … que toi … Et la seule présence qui soit réellement importante pour elle, passe ses journée à se lamenter sur son sort ! Le roi lui passa à côté, et déclara simplement, nous mangerons dans mes appartements ».

Puis il sortit du talan avec toute la magnificence qui lui était coutumière. Laissant un Legolas pétrifié sur place, suite à cette déclaration des plus terrible.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, de toute son âme, une douleur sans nom lui tordant le coeur. Ainsi, elle avait passé sous silence cette ignoble expérience. Pour lui … rien que pour lui. D'un pas rageur il alla dans sa salle d'eau, se lava , et s'habilla noblement. Et la seule prière qui lui vint en cet instant, fut qu'elle lui pardonne.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Elen regarda ses habits en faisant la moue. La naissance du poulain avait tâché de sang ses rares habits potables, de fille d'écurie et de voyage. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à la robe elfique qu'elle avait toujours dans sa chambre, et hésita longuement. Si elle allait voir le Seigneur Thranduil ainsi, nul doute que beaucoup allaient se poser de sales questions. Cependant, si elle y allait nue, ce serait bien pire non ? Soufflant longuement elle l'enfila, et s'attacha les cheveux en une tresse unique, qui le nota-t-elle, lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Ses cheveux avaient considérablement poussé c'était indéniable. L'idée farfelue d'essayer de les coiffer un peu mieux lui vint, mais elle abandonna de suite. Manger avec le roi suffirait à attiser les rumeurs, elle n'allait pas en rajouter en s'apprêtant plus que de raison. Aku la regardait s'affairer, et Elen pourrait jurer que la bête souriait. Ses magnifiques yeux d'or détaillaient tous ses gestes. Elen vint vers elle et déposant un affectueux baiser sur son mufle, elle dit doucement :

« On sortira plus tard d'accord ? Si seulement ces imbéciles d'elfes te faisaient confiance, tu ne serais pas à ce point emprisonnée ….. tout comme moi d'ailleurs ... »

La bête cligna des yeux comme pour la réconforter, et la poussant doucement de sa tête massive, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait y aller. Elen eut un petit rire, et fit avec un maigre sourire « Oui ma jolie, je sais, on ne fait pas attendre un roi ! ». Elle quitta alors son talan, et se figeant sur le pas de sa porte, elle inspira à fond.

La journée était belle. Le soleil filtrait par les arbres qui commençaient timidement à dévoiler leurs bourgeons. Les odeurs des sous-bois envahissaient l'air, et elle adorait ça. Il faisait bien plus doux, et sa robe lui procura un peu plus de confort que la première fois qu'elle l'avait porté. Elle se dit qu'en été, cette tenue devait être plus agréable à mettre que les cuirs de ses habits habituels. Idée à creuser, nota-t-elle en prenant le chemin qui menait chez Thranduil. Enfin l'espérait-elle, car elle ne savait pas où il logeait. Elle mit un certain temps à retrouver une route connue d'ailleurs, et elle croisa Haldir par inadvertance. Elle stoppa nette sur les dalles du chemin principal qui sinuait à travers les sous-bois, et l'elfe la toisa de loin, circonspect. Elle regarda autours d'elle, essayant de voir si un autre chemin s'offrait à elle, mais non. Si il ne bougeait pas, elle allait devoir lui passer à côté, et …. il ne bougeait pas. Pire, il venait vers elle. Elle aspira une grande goulée d'air, essayant de se canaliser pour ne pas faire trop d'impairs. Arrivé à deux mètres, il s'arrêta et la salua raidement. Elle le lui rendit avec autant de rigueur. Cela donna un léger sourire sur le visage de l'elfe. Par les Valar cet être savait sourire !

« J'ai su que vous aviez aidé mes palefreniers à assister ma jument ce matin. Qui vous en a donné l'autorisation ? »

D'abord abasourdie par cette question si mal venue, elle se renfrogna, et se mordant la langue pour ne pas purement l'insulter, elle répondit la voix tendue :

« Le droit à la Vie peut-être, non ? Seigneur Haldir …. Je n'allais certes pas laisser ces deux êtres vivants mourir parce que votre Seigneurie boude mon savoir-faire ! Car oui ! Je sais faire, que ça vous plaise ou non ! J'ai eu les meilleurs professeurs qui soient, et si vous mettez mes compétences en doute, allez vous renseigner près du Seigneur Elrond, du Roi Elessar ou même du Roi Eomer ! Que vous m'accusiez à tort de certaines choses je peux encore le comprendre, mais me rabrouer parce que j'ai sauvé deux vies ! Là ! Ça frise totalement le Ridicule ! »

Le sourire d'Haldir s'était peu à peu agrandi, et elle fronça les sourcils devant sa réaction, se demandant si cet elfe n'était pas purement et simplement aliéné.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris les devants Dame Elenluinë. Sans vous en effet, j'aurai perdu ces deux êtres chers à mon coeur. »

Elen faillit s'étrangler face à ces remerciements. Totalement déboussolée, elle restait néanmoins sur ses gardes. L'elfe s'en aperçut, et continua :

« Ne vous méprenez pas, je gage que vous représentez toujours une réelle menace. Mais, aux vues de ce que vous avez accompli ce matin-même, je ne peux passer outre votre indéniable bonté d'âme. Et ce cadeau que vous m'avez offert malgré vous. Avant votre départ, je vous autorise à aller voir la mère et le petit si le coeur vous en dit.

\- Heu …. merci ... » dit-elle bêtement.

Comme si elle allait attendre son accord ! Mais elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire cela. Elle se contenta de prendre un air reconnaissant au possible. Voyant qu'il allait partir, elle osa demander :

« Seigneur Haldir ? Savez-vous où se trouve exactement les appartements du Roi Thranduil ? »

Haldir fronça ses sourcils clairs un quart de secondes saisi par cette demande clairement peu commune. Il hocha la tête, et fit, tout de même un peu confus « Oui, suivez-moi ». Et Elen lui emboîta le pas. Le chemin se passa en silence, et se fut Haldir qui frappa à la porte du talan luxueux du roi. Il était même immense songea Elen. Elle se demanda comment un mellon, aussi gros soit-il, pouvait supporter tout ceci sans ployer. Le Roi Thranduil vint ouvrir en personne, et rien qu'aux regards échangés, Elen sut que leurs relations devaient être parfois très tendues.

« Cette personne a demandé à vous voir, Roi Thranduil.

\- Oui en effet Haldir, nous allons déjeuner ensemble. Merci pour votre aide, car il est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas où je logeais.

\- Voulez-vous que je fasse venir des serviteurs ? Demanda Haldir dubitatif.

\- Non merci Seigneur Haldir, j'en ai plus qu'il ne m'en faut.

\- Très bien, en ce cas, bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous aussi, répondit courtoisement le roi, qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire quand Haldir les laissa seuls. Rivant son attention sur Elen, il déclara amusé, je suis certain que son esprit est assailli par tout un tas de questions saugrenues. Et je peux t'assurer que cette pensée me divertit grandement.

\- Vous êtes pire que moi Seigneur Thranduil ... » lui dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Les yeux bleus de Thranduil eurent un éclat satisfait et sauvage, et avec grâce, il l'invita à entrer. Elle ouvrit la bouche en grand devant les fastueuses pièces qui composaient les appartements royaux. Les bois blancs étaient recouvert de feuilles d'or et d'argent, les décorations raffinées, des boiseries sur les croisées, passes et autres portes, étaient si finement ciselées, qu'elles représentaient tout un tas de créatures de la forêt et de feuillages. La lumière passait pas des fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient faits de velours bleu profond, soulignant l'argent et le mithril des objets présents dans les pièces. Thranduil était parfait dans ce décors pensa Elen. Malgré la froideur qu'il dégageait, il y avait aussi une certaine pureté, et cette lumière héritée de son peuple. Tout en nuances, et en simplicité malgré ses façades. Cela, elle l'avait décelé quand ils les avaient accueilli chez lui. Et certains de ses souvenirs, si rares mais précis, qui le présentaientt tel qu'elle l'avait connu étant petite fille. Elle avait une grande affection pour lui. Après tout, combien l'avait jugé, elle, au temps du Rohan ? Et même après. Les préjugés ont la vie tenace, et tout comme elle, Thranduil ne s'était certes pas rabaissé à leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Il la fit s'asseoir à une table ronde, de marbre blanc, et qui accueillait tout un service en argent, qui étincelait sous la lumière de midi. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, comme ne faisant réellement pas à sa place. Thranduil le vit, et s'asseyant en face d'elle, il déclara :

« Je ne vais pas te manger.

\- Je le sais …. mais tout est si beau ici … j'ai l'impression d'être la tâche qui enlaidit un tableau de maître ! Fit-elle sincère avec une note d'humour noir cinglant.

\- Habillée de la sorte, vu tes origines, et en sachant ce que tu es, je t'interdis de penser cela. Je te verrais plus comme un joyau à la beauté brute Elen …

\- Et bien .. je ne savais pas que vous versiez dans les compliments avec une telle aisance Seigneur Thranduil, répliqua-telle très gênée.

\- Je suis doué en beaucoup de chose Elen, héritage oblige. Tu sais que les elfes sont parfaits de nature. »

Elen eut un petit rire, qui se mua peu à peu à un fou rire atroce. Hilarité qui s'accentua quand elle vit la mine quelque peu froissée de sa Seigneurie. Cette exclamation de joie, vint lui étreindre les côtes, et dans la liesse, laissant s'ouvrir les vannes de ses sentiments, d'autres plus tristes s'invitèrent. Son rire se ponctua d'un chevrotement qui ressemblait plus à un pleur, et elle fit sombrement :

« Perfection hein ? Sans vouloir vous vexer Seigneur, c'est justement votre perfection qui vous fait pécher par orgueil le plus souvent …. »

Elle avait rivé ses yeux sur son assiette vide, et Thranduil comprit le sous-entendu. Il soupira longuement, ne sachant que répondre. Il prit la carafe de vin, et versant le contenu dans leur verre respectif, il lui fit signe de le goûter. Elle prit le verre à pied d'une facture fabuleuse, et regardant le spectre lumineux jouer à travers les parois en cristal, elle porta le breuvage à ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire amusé, et fit avec humour :

« Et bien même ici on trouve des vins provenant de chez vous. Serait-ce à dire que les Galadhrim ont bon goût pour le vin ?

\- Je ne te savais pas si connaisseuse ….

\- Disons qu'Elladan et Elrohir ont plus de facéties dans le sang que leur père ! Lança-t-elle les yeux brillants de bonheur sous certains rappels.

\- Cela ne m'étonne guère, j'ai rarement vu elfe plus sérieux que le Seigneur Elrond, mis à part peut-être Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. J'ai l'impression que tu les portes beaucoup dans ton coeurs, ces Noldors.

\- Ho oui Roi Thranduil, car ils m'ont donné une deuxième chance. Ils ont pansés mes plaies les plus cruelles, et m'ont fait reprendre goût à la vie, dit-elle songeuse en faisant danser le liquide pourpre dans le cristal.

\- J'imagine que Legolas n'a pas du tellement apprécier cet attachement …. hésita à dire Thranduil.

\- Qu'il l'apprécie ou pas, il est bien là. De plus, à présent, il n'a plus à s'en faire pour cela, vu qu'il refuse catégoriquement de m'avoir à ses côtés. Je suis presque sûre qu'il sera soulagé si il apprenait que je disparaissais de sa vie …. non ? » l'amertume dans sa voix faisait l'effet d'un acide.

Thranduil eut une faible grimace face à cela, tant sa tristesse était palpable dans l'air. Il lui semblait même qu'elle l'étreignait. Elen porta le verre à ses lèvres et but tout d'un coup, elle retendit le verre au roi, qui la dévisagea avec de grands yeux ronds étonnés. Balançant gracieusement la coupe translucide dans les airs, elle fit avec un sourire mutin :

« Si vous saviez ce que j'ai eu l'habitude de boire à une certaine époque, vous en perdriez votre couronne elfique, Seigneur ! »

Elle avait tout de l'attitude d'une adulte en cet instant, une femme en pleine fleur de l'âge, qui lui faisait effrontément tête, et dont le charme naturel explosait littéralement. Malgré sa robe et sa coiffure soignée, ses gestes s'étaient peu à peu glissés dans ses comportements d'avant. Des gestes un peu masculins, mais fait avec des atours de femme, qui avaient un pouvoir de séduction qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. L'ourlet des lèvres de Thranduil se retroussa légèrement, il était totalement séduit par la situation. Secouant la tête légèrement, il versa à nouveau du vin, et déclara de bonne humeur « Tu es d'un naturel un peu trop débridé par moment Elenluinë. Je pense que tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu fais, ou de ce que tu soulèves chez les autres ... »

Elle haussa négligemment les épaules, et portant à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres elle répondit juste :

« Je ne suis pas responsable des humeurs et des pensées des autres Roi Thranduil …. Et le roi partit dans un éclat de rire franc qui la fit sourire. Pleine de malice elle continua, mais faites attention cher Roi. Vous allez bientôt finir par vous attacher à moi ! Cela ne serait pas convenable.

\- Cela serait SUREMENT inconvenant Elen ! Mais que veux-tu, je fais rarement les choses comme tout le monde. Cependant je ne peux le nier, je suis certain que si Legolas avait choisi une elfe comme compagne, je m'amuserai beaucoup moins. Comme tu le dis, la perfection a ses limites. Nous ne sommes pas habitués aux femmes comme toi Elen. Nos éducations sont diamétralement opposées. Et tu sais quoi ? J'en remercie les Valar !

\- Une femme elfique, j'imagine que tôt ou tard c'est ce qui va gagner la couche de votre héritier Roi Thranduil. Vous penserez à moi lors de vos longs repas pompeux …. dit Elen, le verbe acéré.

\- J'espère ne pas connaître cela Elen ! Car si je ne peux te garder à mes côtés en tant que future belle-fille, je trouverai une autre solution ! » Lança alors Thranduil très sérieux pour le coup, son regard ayant un éclair presque carnassier.

Elen faillit avaler de travers à cette annonce. C'était elle ou les Elfes Sylvains étaient totalement tombés sur la tête dès la naissance ? Voyant sa confusion, le suzerain en ajouta une couche :

« Tu préfères quoi …. fille ou épouse ? »

Là elle devint totalement blême sous cette question, qui apparemment amusait outrancièrement le roi. Elle fronça les sourcils, et elle rétorqua :

« Fille ! Je préfère vous avoir comme père que comme mari. Je suis certaine que vous finiriez par m'enchaîner dans un de vos cachots pour m'éviter de bouger ! »

Thranduil partit dans un autre éclat de rire non feint qui résonna dans le cristal qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Il mit un petit moment à calmer son hilarité, et résolument sous le charme de son esprit retord il avoua « Oui c'est fort probable …. je l'avoue sans mal ». Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui faisait du bien dans son attitude profondément indécente. Lui parlant et partageant avec elle ce qu'elle avait connu avec d'autres compagnons de route. Comme Elladan et Elrohir. Au fond, ils avaient les mêmes rapports nota-t-elle. La pensée que le roi lui faisait un honneur incroyable en étant ainsi avec elle, lui chatouilla l'estime. Le vin commença à répandre ses effets, et elle demanda :

« Que mangeons-nous cher Roi ? »

Il allait répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son talan. Elen nota l'éclat de malice qui brilla d'un feu singulier dans les yeux azur du roi, et elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui réservait encore ?!

Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa tête quand elle entendit la voix grave de Thranduil s'exclamer « Legolas, je suis content de te voir, et ravi que tu aies accepté mon invitation ». Là c'est sûr elle allait le tuer ! Un régicide allait avoir lieu ! Thranduil ferma la porte, et elle ne daigna même pas couler un regard vers eux. Elle restait résolument fixée sur son verre presque vide, se demandant si elle n'allait pas siffler toute la bouteille au final. La configuration de la table était simple, un triangle parfait dans un cercle. Elle reconnaissait bien là le côté calculateur de ce cher roi. Ils étaient obligés de se faire face. Elle nota la raideur de Legolas, qui cherchait désespérément à accrocher son regard du sien. Mais elle n'allait pas lui donner ce plaisir.

« Bonjour Elen … sa voix était aussi tendue que son corps.

\- Bonjour Legolas, répondit-elle sur un ton détaché au possible, ou du moins, qu'elle voulait convaincant.

\- J'ai convié mon fils à partager le repas avec nous. Cela ne te gêne pas Elen ? »

Elle failli lui jeter le verre à la figure quand elle posa son attention sur le sourire de chat satisfait qu'il arborait. Il voyait ses efforts pour ne pas l'envoyer balader, et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa satisfaction. Il savait que c'était risqué, mais il fallait au moins cela. Elle inspira à fond, et rétorqua :

« Pourquoi est-ce que cela me gênerait cher roi ? Vous êtes en droit d'inviter qui vous le voulez à votre table. Il serait peut-être plus judicieux tout de même d'essayer de mettre des aimants de polarité différente pour éviter certaines tensions …. sa voix était mordante à souhait.

\- Elen .. » soupira Legolas réellement touché par son comportement.

Elle glissa ses yeux vers lui, et la rancune qu'il put y lire le coupa en deux. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état à son encontre. Un tel courroux, une telle hargne contenue. Ses yeux noirs étaient deux abîmes dans lesquels il était en train de se noyer.

« Quoi Legolas ? Quelque chose à redire ? Je t'avertis ma journée était radieuse jusqu'à présent, j'ai pas envie qu'elle soit gâchée !

\- Elle ne sera gâchée que par ton comportement ….

\- MON comportement ?! » répéta-t-elle réellement sidérée.

Là Thranduil savait par avance que ça allait exploser. Il se cala dans son fauteuil, prêt à jouir du spectacle qu'il avait sciemment orchestré. Les connaissant plus ou moins tous les deux, il savait comment ça allait se terminer. Sauf grosse surprise de leur part. Elle se leva lentement, tel un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie. Les dents serrées elle répondit :

« Mon comportement Legolas ? Que je sache, le mien n'est en aucun cas à remettre en question ! Nulle chose ne peut me mettre en porte-à-faux ! J'ai été là, tout le temps ! Malgré la fatigue, malgré des choses que tu ne sais pas ! TOUS les jours à être à tes côtés, me laissant insulter par tes gestes froids et distants ! Par ton rejet ! Par ton abattement maladif tandis que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, être là pour toi ! Tu m'as ignoré comme si j'étais aussi insignifiante qu'un débris sur un trottoir ! Et si MON comportement te gêne … je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire … vas te faire voir ! ».

Son juron choqua les deux elfes de concert, mais Thranduil eut du mal à retenir son hilarité. Elle était purement distrayante et adorable ainsi. Nul doute que son caractère lui plaisait. Legolas devint pale comme la mort face à son indignation. Il sentait glisser entre ses doigts l'opportunité de pouvoir lui parler. Retranchée derrière tout ce qu'il avait vu chez elle lors de leur première rencontre, il fallait qu'il arrive à briser cela au plus vite. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas à son attaque, elle inspira à fond avant de perdre ses moyens. Elle dit simplement en prenant la direction de la porte :

« Nous mangerons ensemble une autre fois Seigneur Thranduil, la compagnie m'incommode tout compte fait. Nous reprendrons nos discussions divertissantes une autre fois ! »

Thranduil se raidit en la voyant partir, il lança un regard noir à Legolas qui en comprit toute la signification. Tandis qu'elle agrippait avec fermeté la poignée de la porte, elle entendit sa voix, forte et claire, déclarer simplement « Je suis désolée Elen ! ». Quelque chose lui donna un coup au coeur. Sa rancune se battant avec ses sentiments. Elle resta figée quelques secondes, et il ajouta « Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît, nous devons parler ... ». Sa main glissa de dessus le quarteron, comme sans vie. Elle leva le visage vers le plafond, essayant de calmer le tumulte qui lui brouillait l'esprit. Quand elle leur fit à nouveau face, les étoiles de son regard brasillaient légèrement. Elle revint d'un pas las vers sa chaise, et se laissant littéralement tombée dessus, elle mit les coudes sur la table, et posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, elle fit :

« Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu donc à me dire que tu ne pouvais exprimer avant ? »

Comment avait-il pu la rejeter ainsi ? Là qu'elle le dévoraient de ses yeux fauves, les soleils bleus brillant dans la nuit de ses iris sombres. Elle était si forte, si combative, si belle en somme, en cet instant. Son coeur se porta au bord de ses lèvres, et il eut du mal à parler. Il se crispa tandis que les mots avaient du mal à franchir le seuil de sa bouche. Il vit le signe discret de son père, l'enjoignant à franchir le cap. Et malgré la maladresse de ce qui advint, Thranduil sut que c'était par cela qu'il fallait commencer.

« Je sais pour … la perte que tu as subi …. que nous avons subi ... » sa voix s'était élevée, à moitié étranglée par la douleur. L'aplomb dont faisait preuve Elen, vint à se dissoudre comme un mirage.

Il avait frappé en plein coeur dès le début. Elle sentit une vague de désespoir l'engloutir. Des larmes bordèrent instantanément ses cils, et elle jeta un regard furieux à Thranduil.

« Je vous avais demandé de ne rien dire ! Vous avez trahi ma confiance roi Thranduil !

\- Oui, sciemment, et j'avais de bonnes raisons. Je ne veux pas que toute cette histoire se finisse ainsi ! A cause de vos orgueils réciproques. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que la fierté peut causer comme mal ! ».

Elen déglutit avec effort, et rivant son attention sur son assiette, elle luttait vaillamment pour ne pas éclater en larmes. Sa colère se mua en ce qu'elle avait rejeté et banni, une peine abyssale. Cette souffrance insupportable qui lui lacérait chaque atome. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser que la perte de cet enfant perte si programmée à l'avance l'aurait à ce point détruite. Legolas décela sur son visage frémissant, tous ses sentiments. Il se leva, et venant tout à côté d'elle, elle se tétanisa. Elle savait que si il osait la toucher, elle ne pourrait plus rien contrôler. Elle avait tant de fois espéré le voir la rejoindre, la réconforter, lui apporter ce soutien et cette force qu'il lui avait toujours prodigué. La solitude qu'elle avait ressenti dans ce lit, avait eu le goût de la mort. Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues oscillant entre le blanc et le rose. Elle sentait son odeur, voyait sa silhouette du coin de l'oeil. Ses cheveux pales brillant comme des fils de soie, dans un éventail mêlant l'or et l'argent. Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, et lui prenant la main gauche, elle faillit suffoquer sous ce contact. Sa respiration se coupa même un instant, la brûlure dans sa gorge la torturant comme une braise incandescente. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et ancrant son regard dans le sien, elle put déceler dans les trésors outremer de ses yeux, tout ce qui l'animait. Serrant ses doigts dans sa main droite, il murmura « Si désolé Elen … j'espère que tu m'accordes ton pardon … je n'aurai jamais du réagir ainsi. Car même si le sort me fait endurer cette épreuve, toi, tu ne m'as jamais imposé les tiennes. Bien au contraire …. tu as toujours pris tes distances pour m'en protéger. Et que les Valar me pardonne d'avoir ainsi bafoué ta ténacité et ton honneur ».

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle ne fit que la seule chose logique et instinctive qui lui vint, elle pleura. Et dans les perles lacrymales acides qu'elle déversa, il y vit tous les maux invisibles qu'elle taisait. Elle pencha la tête en avant, essayant de se camoufler au mieux, mais en vain. Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise en lui faisant face, et il vint lui prendre la nuque tendrement. Collant ses lèvres sur son front, il plaqua ensuite ce dernier contre sa poitrine, et il se maudit de la voir ainsi anéantie. Thranduil, spectateur muet depuis quelques minutes, regardait la scène, avec presque fascination. Totalement bouleversé, tant les souvenirs lointains reprenaient possession de son esprit. Il envia son fils, car il aurait aimé, tout comme lui, pouvoir faire amende honorable face à ces femmes qui lui manquaient tant. La voix légèrement rauque, il déclara :

« Elle a fait un petit miracle ce matin aux écuries …

\- Ho ça … je ne sais pourquoi … mais cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, père ... chuchota Legolas dont les yeux imbibés de larmes, avait du mal à se contenir.

\- Veux-tu que je te raconte ? » demanda soudain Thranduil, empli de fierté, impatient de tout raconter, tel un enfant excité de conter une aventure.

Legolas se détacha d'Elen, qui eut le réflexe de le retenir. Il eut un faible sourire, puis allant prendre ses couverts, il les plaça juste à côté d'elle. Il avait suffisamment été distant dernièrement. Thranduil attendit patiemment qu'il s'installe, puis, avec l'art oratoire dont il savait faire preuve, il raconta tout à Legolas, tandis qu'Elen séchait ses larmes, un sourire tiré sur les lèvres en repensant à tout ceci. Dire l'orgueil qu'éprouva le prince en ces minutes, serait impossible. Il donnait des regards admiratifs à la femme à ses côtés, et il ne savait pas encore comment il arriverait à se faire absoudre. Ils arrivèrent à manger un peu, et l'atmosphère se délia d'elle-même au fil des minutes. Même si Elen restait assez discrète. Malgré le côté calculateur de Thranduil, elle ne lui en voulait pas. En voyant Legolas s'ouvrir à nouveau peu à peu, prouvait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort. Mais elle … elle … elle avait du mal à reconstruire le mur qu'elle avait réussi à mettre en place. Elle voulait juste être seule, loin de tout. Un havre de paix, perdu quelque part. Son esprit divagua vers le sable des déserts du Harad. Les oasis luxuriants, et les animaux exotiques. Les chevauchées dans les plaines venteuses du Rohan. Absente, elle ne faisait plus cas de leur présence. Les yeux plantés dans son assiette vidée, elle ne bougeait plus, et les deux elfes s'en aperçurent. « Elen ? Tu as entendu ? » la voix de Thranduil la fit presque sursauter. Elle décolla littéralement son menton incrusté dans la paume droite de sa main, qui lui servait de reposoir, et levant les yeux vers le roi, elle battit plusieurs fois des paupières comme si elle s'éveillait. « Pardon? » dit-elle simplement, sans même utiliser une formule de politesse.

« Veux-tu manger autre chose, un dessert, un fruit ?

\- Heu non .. non merci Seigneur Thanduil.

\- Elen … tu n'as presque rien avalé, lui dit le roi d'un air de réprobateur. Il savait que depuis son accident, elle s'alimentait peu, ce qui n'était vraiment pas bon.

\- Je .. j'ai l'estomac noué Seigneur, je ne peux plus rien avaler ... » avoua-t-elle gênée.

Après tout il était bien aimable de l'avoir invité, même si ce n'était pas un repas galant ou courtois à la base. Il n'était obligé en rien de le faire. Elle lui offrit un piteux sourire, et déclara :

« Je vais aller me reposer Seigneur, si vous le permettez. Je me sens très lasse. La naissance de cet être était certes galvanisante et merveilleuse, mais je suis épuisée.

\- Je comprends. Je te libère. Vas donc prendre un peu de repos. »

Elle le remercia, et se levant, il la suivit dans son geste. Puis la saluant très affectueusement du regard, il la laissa partir. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la porte Thranduil posa ses yeux de glace sur son fils et s'exclama « Tu attends quoi ? Un ordre de ma part pour la suivre ?! Vas la rejoindre, vite ! ». Legolas adressa un sourire de gratitude à son père, et suivant les pas d'Elen, il sortit à son tour.

.

* * *

**.  
**

Elen suivit les corridors et les escaliers qui habillaient les arbres d'oeuvres architecturales. Tandis qu'elle pensait à tout ce qui venait de se produire, elle s'arrêta progressivement. La pierre sur sa peau émettait de douces pulsations chaudes et presque tendres. Elle posa sa main dessus, et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle pulsait au rythme de son coeur. Elle plongea sa mains sous le tissu qui la recouvrait, et sortit le médaillon. Elle l'observa longuement, et eut un hoquet de stupeur quand elle vit que la brèche s'était légèrement résorbée. Elle serra les doigts dessus, un espoir incroyable venant la caresser. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-elle réussi à soigner sa pierre sans s'en rendre compte ? Un oiseau siffla au loin, et rivant son attention vers les sous-bois elle le vit très clairement, alors qu'il était à bonne distance. Son ouïe également s'était affinée. Elle sentait, ressentait la forêt comme si ses pieds étaient ancrés dans les racines millénaires, et que le reste de son corps pouvait respirer la vie qui émergeait peu à peu sous le printemps. Les enseignements de Gandalf prirent tout leur sens. Elle fut submergée par une sensation de plénitude singulière, comme celle que l'on ressent quand on sait que l'on est chez soi. Que là où nous sommes, nous faisons parti d'un Tout. Elle soupçonna ses aïeules d'avoir atteint un degrés de conscience qu'elle commençait à peine à effleurer. Voilà pourquoi elles avaient des facultés si puissantes. Elles tiraient leurs forces directement d'Arda. Leur magie, cette pierre, la Terre du Milieu, le savoir des Istari, tout était lié. Inspirant à fond comme si elle reprenait peu à peu vie, elle sursauta quand elle sentit la main de quelqu'un se poser sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Elle se retourna vivement, passablement grognon d'avoir été coupée dans cet éveil, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant Legolas, ne comprenant pas sa présence. L'elfe eut un bref moment d'hésitation quand il décela les étoiles bleues lui faire front. Il ne sut pas trop comment aborder la discussion, alors il dit la chose la plus simple qui lui vint à l'esprit « Puis-je te raccompagner ? ». Elen était troublée, ses nouvelles sensations ayant la fâcheuse tendance à prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Legolas se sentit aussi fébrile face à elle que quand il s'était connu. S'admonestant d'avoir été tellement stupide d'avoir brisé, de lui-même, ce qu'il avait réussi à construire peu à peu. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en elle, il la sentait confuse, et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi. Il discerna que ça allait au-delà de sa personne, mais rien de plus. Il avança sa main vers elle, venant lui prendre la sienne, et elle eut le réflexe de regarder partout autours d'eux, sachant pertinemment ce que cela impliquait qu'il ait des gestes directs avec elle en public. Il eut un faible sourire.

« Tu fais toujours passé mon intérêt avant le tiens Tingylia …

\- Je ne suis pas fille de Roi, Legolas. Il est normal que je ne perdre jamais cela de vue. Cela causerait trop de « on-dit », qui intrinsèquement, vous feraient du tort à toi et à ton père.

\- Et tu crois que ce que peuvent penser les Galadhrim nous importe ?

\- Oui Legolas. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Vos royaumes sont moins puissants qu'avant ..

\- Et ils mutent eux aussi Elen. Si nous voulons perdurer, il faudra que certaines de nos moeurs évoluent également. Autrement, nous finirons d'exister. Et notre peuple ne figurera que dans les contes, et les souvenirs des Hommes. »

Il sentit les doigts d'Elen resserrer les siens instinctivement sous ses mots. Il savait que c'était une chose qu'elle redoutait depuis toujours. Son amour pour sa race dépassant celle qu'elle avait pour la sienne propre. Bien qu'à y réfléchir, elle faisait partie des deux. Elle regarda leur mains jointes, et soupirant elle murmura :

« Si tu le souhaites, oui accompagne-moi. Tu verras mes appartements comme ça ... »

Il sentit un pincement au coeur, car en effet, il n'était jamais venu jusque chez elle depuis qu'ils étaient ici. Plus de deux semaines à présent. Ils marchèrent en silence, et de la voir si distante malgré tout, n'éveillait en lui qu'un désir de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui. De lui dire, de lui clamer, son amour. Il savait que sa seule volonté la faisait encore tenir debout, si il faisait quoi que ce soit en ce sens présentement, elle s'effondrerait sûrement, et ce devant tous. Il ne lui ferait pas cet affront. Ils arrivèrent enfin, et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, la première chose que fit Elen est d'aller voir Aku qui dormait paisiblement sur un tapis. Elle prit la panthère avec elle, et murmura « Je te laisse sortir un peu, ne t'éloigne pas d'accord ? Je pense que le Seigneur Haldir sera un peu plus conciliant mais on ne sait jamais. Ne mange pas leurs animaux hein ! Juste des bêtes sauvages compris ?! ». La bête cligna des yeux, masquant ses magnifiques orbes jaunes, et Elen la la libéra. L'animal trouva les hauteurs de suite.

« Tu n'as pas peur pour elle ? Demanda Legolas surpris.

\- Non, dit Elen en la voyant s'éloigner, la tête collé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Je sais qu'elle est assez intelligente pour faire ce qu'il faut. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais notre lien est très particulier. Comme si on s'était toujours connues …. ».

L'elfe eut un tendre sourire. Il détailla sa silhouette de dos. Elle avait un peu perdu de poids, ce qui n'était pas forcément au mieux. Mais avec les épreuves qu'elle avait subi dernièrement c'était tout à fait naturel. Sa robe elfique soulignait ses courbes austères, et sa longue natte brune habillait le creux de ses omoplates avec sensualité. Il ordonna à son bras gauche d'exécuter des gestes simples, et ce sont les doigts de cette dernière qui caressèrent ses cheveux de jais. Elle ferma la porte et lui fit face, sentant son attention accrue derrière elle. De longues secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent, et il se rapprocha d'elle, au point que leur deux corps soient séparés que par quelques timides millimètres. Il vint lui caresser la joue, et il la vit rougir de suite. Dans son regard il voyait défiler tout une palette d'émotions qui le bouleversèrent. Puis, ne tenant plus, il vint trouver ses lèvres. De baisers tendres et discrets, ils se transformèrent peu à peu en des attentions ardentes. Le contact de ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur. Pas les Valar que tout cela lui avait manqué ! Elle essayait de lutter contre elle-même, contre cet amour qui tel un fléau, la fauchait sur place. Elle le sentit se presser contre elle, et elle attrapa sa main invalide dans la sienne. Elle sentit ses phalanges se crisper légèrement sous sa peau. Il eut un gémissement presque plaintif, et elle sépara leur bouche doucement. Elle porta sa main handicapée à son visage et le guidant, elle lui fit caresser sa cicatrice. Cela voulait tout dire. L'émotion qui le mordit fut trop violente. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Il vint à nouveau sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, buvant littéralement son essence.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime _Tingylia_ ... »

Elle étouffa un pleur, et il vint la serrer ardemment contre lui. Ils délaissèrent l'entrée, et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Elle le laissa prendre les initiatives, frissonnant à chacun de ses contacts. Il râla peut-être deux trois fois de ne pas avoir la même dextérité qu'avant, mais elle le réconfortait à chaque fois. Malgré sa faiblesse, il donnait des trésors d'attentions et de douceurs. Meurtris tous les deux, à un point qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas pu imaginés, ils se perdirent dans leurs soupirs réciproques. Soudant leur corps et leurs chairs dans des étreintes passionnées, où même leur esprit se consuma. L'un comme l'autre se donnant le droit de se noyer dans un bonheur inavouable. Mourant, renaissant, comme si ils détenaient les secrets de l'univers entre leurs reins. Ils se retrouvaient, s'aimaient, et ils savaient que quoi ils fassent, c'était leur destinée à tous deux.

« Viendras-tu avec moi ? Demanda Elen qui plongeait littéralement dans son regard teinté d'azur.

\- Oui _Tingylia_ … jusque dans la mort si il le faut …. ».

.

* * *

**_Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et ceux avec qui je discute par MP. Vous êtes mon moteur ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si il ne se passe pas grand chose ! ^^_**

**_A bientôt !_**


	29. Dernières Bénédictions

** Delphys :** Comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime faire des choses surnaturelles mais avec un fond de "vrai" (les réactions de ma OC surtout, pour ça que parfois les choses sont un peu longues à se mettre en place). Et je suis super contente que tu aimes "mes elfes" comme ça! je prends des risques ! En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! Cela remotive toujours ! :)

** Passiflore:** Je suis ravie que tu "vives autant la relation entre Legolas et ma OC. Oui je sais je suis parfois un peu dure avec eux, mais je trouve ça quand même plus parlant ce genre de relations, que "tout va bien mon amouuuur !" (au contraire je trouve que ça donne de la valeur aux sentiments ^^). Mais je te rassure, même si parfois mes écrits sont tristes, il y a toujours de l'espoir quelque part ! ;) Merci pour tes lectures, et ton petit mot (le premier de ta part ) qui me fait réellement plaisir ^^

** Athena03:** Haaa le sommeil ! Si tu l'as perdu c'est que c'est bon, j'ai réussi à te tenir en haleine ! Et pour la complexité des sentiments, je fais rarement dans la simplicité ! *rires* j'essaye de rester fidèle à l'univers de Tolkien, tout en mettant mon "petit grain de sable" à l'édifice ;) (mais je pense qu'il me faudrait de looongues années pour lui arriver à la cheville!). Pour la "gouaillerie" d'Aragorn, j'aime mettre les persos de temps en temps dans des positions où on ne les attend pas. Stupidité, maladresse, franc-parler ou au contraire réserve ... c'est ce qui fait la complexité d'un être ! :) (et moi aussi je me marre bien quand je l'écris ;p) Et oui pour la lassitude et le petit désespoir. Car cela englobe un tout que je traverse en ce moment sur ce site, et dans l'univers de la Fanfic en général! Rien de grave mais ça démotive. Que veux-tu, j'ai des moments d'incompréhension totale face à certaines choses ! ^^ Du coup je publie beaucoup moins vite. (tu me diras c'est peut-être pas plus mal ...). Pour la facilité je ne sais pas ... tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai un film qui se déroule dans ma tête, et que j'essaye de le retranscrire au mieux. Merci en tout cas pour ton post qui m'a donné un large sourire et m'a redonné un peu de courage en effet ! ^^ J'espère rester fidèle à ce qui te plaît dans cette histoire. Et crois-moi, bientôt à la fin, mais pas mal d'actions à venir !

** Grenache1:** Je tiens à noter ici mes plus sincères et profonds remerciements. Avec tes reviews et nos MP, crois-moi, tu m'as donné LA raison de continuer ... tu m'as rappelé LA chose qui compte le plus pour moi quand j'écris ... faire voyager les gens ... les faire "déconnecter" comme tu dis si bien ... J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite.

.

* * *

Le soleil caressait son visage assoupi, jouant de lumière dans sa chevelure diaphane. Elle le regardait dormir, ses yeux noirs se gorgeant de cette instant de paix qui ondoyait sur ses traits fins. Sa main gauche, un peu plus vive, avait emprisonné la sienne dans son sommeil. Étendus sous les arbres, sur une herbe tendre à peine née, un ruisseau non loin entonnait un murmure apaisant, ils s'étaient octroyé un moment d'accalmie. Les rayons de l'astre solaire filtraient une légère brume qui donnait un aspect ouaté à l'atmosphère. Aku était plus loin, couchée sur une souche, à moitié attentive, sa queue balançant gracieusement dans le vide dans un mouvement régulier. Ses yeux dorés à demi clos, le pavillon de ses oreilles avait des soubresauts à chaque mouvement proche dans la forêt. Elen ferma les yeux, la joue collée contre l'épaule de Legolas, elle savourait ces quelques minutes loin de tout. Ils avaient décidé d'aller marcher un peu, et loin de Caras Galadhon de prendre un peu de temps pour échanger ce qu'ils avaient perdu l'habitude de partager. Juste être présent l'un pour l'autre, sans forcément parler. Le visage tourné de quart vers elle, il semblait plongé dans un somme réparateur. Elle se redressa lentement, et la sentant bouger contre lui, il resserra ses doigts faiblement sur les siens. Elle baissa son attention vers son bras meurtri, et réfléchissant de longues minutes, elle sortit le médaillon de dessous son pourpoint. Gandalf et elle avaient fait de grands progrès, et, elle se demandait si elle ne pourrait pas tenter quelque chose. Elle cala sa main gauche dans celle de Legolas, et tenant fermement son médaillon de la main droite, elle plongea son regard dans la gemme qui vibrait entre ses doigts. Elle concentra tout son attention sur son intention. Prenant une respiration plus calme et posée, trouvant ce fameux point zéro que Gandalf avait eu tant de mal à lui inculquer. Les étoiles de ses yeux se mirent à danser avec la lueur de la gemme. Son souffle long et profond, la plongeait peu à peu dans cet univers aux atmosphères bleues. Les sons, les odeurs, tout devint aussi lointain que quand elle avait été agressée par les Orques à l'ancien Vertbois. Au final, tout ne devint que vibrations. Lumières incandescentes, énergies cosmiques. Chaque cellule des choses et êtres qui l'entouraient, se parant d'une magnifique clarté. Le corps de Legolas brillait comme un astre. Le divin éclat de son peuple transcendant presque tous les autres. Son bras malade, apparut grisé. Un voile maladif recouvrant sa magnificence. Activant les énergies magiques captives dans la pierre, elle les vit s'envoler, s'étendre, grouiller comme des lucioles facétieuses aux parures cobalts. Elle se concentra plus encore, au point d'ancrer son esprit avec chacune de ces particules hiératiques. Elle les dirigea vers le membre malade, et elles se mirent à l'œuvre, luttant contre l'obscur mal qui le paralysait. Legolas gémit, et s'agita dans son sommeil. Apparemment l'action qu'elle exerçait sur ses chairs, n'étaient pas agréable. Pourtant, quand il s'éveilla en sursaut, soumis à une atroce brûlure dans ses veines, il lui broya presque les os de lcette même main amoindrie. Paniqué, il regarda autours de lui, comme recherchant l'agresseur qui venait de le toucher ainsi. Il riva sont attention sur elle, réellement inquiet, et il se figea face aux lueurs bleues qui disparaissaient peu à peu des iris noirs de sa bien-aimée. Elen grimaça sous l'étreinte tyrannique qu'il infligeait à ses phalanges, et elle tira dessus pour se libérer. Legolas, perdu, put vérifier que sa main se desserrait avec plus de facilité. La raideur qui lui engourdissait le bras, semblait avoir perdu en vigueur. Il fronça les sourcils, levant sa main et la regardant bouger peu à peu. Il riva son attention sur elle, et demanda :

« Elen ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- Je .. je ne savais pas si ça allait marcher …. je ne sais même pas si cela t'a apporté quoi que ce soit …

\- Si … si _Tingylia_ ! S'exclama-t-il, une joie sans nom venant lui gonfler la poitrine. Comment as-tu ?

\- Ma gemme, mon pouvoir .. j'ai essayé d'appliquer les enseignements de Gandalf. Mais tu as souffert, je ne sais si j'ai bien appliqué son enseignement, si j'ai bien fait de forcer les choses …

\- Par les Valar ! Bien sûr que tu as bien fait ! » lança-t-il en lui prenant le visage dans les paumes de ses mains dans une accès de joie.

Il vint lui coller un baiser chaleureux sur les lèvres, suivit d'un autre qu'il voulut plus profond. Elen se raidit, et le repoussant doucement, elle répondit face à son visage empli de perplexité :

« Legolas …. les bois ont des yeux et des oreilles ….

\- Cela n'a aucune importance Elen ! Ils peuvent même hurler d'indignation que cela ne m'égratignerait guère ! Tu .. tu es une véritable étoile …. si pleine de ressources, si pleine de bénédictions ….. mon amour ... » chuchota-t-il en venant coller son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Pourrait-il jamais lui dire à quel point il était reconnaissant. Certes son bras n'était pas totalement soigné, mais quel miracle elle avait accompli ! Elen se sentait mal. Sa reconnaissance extatique la gênait, car tout comme elle le faisait avec les chevaux, elle faisait les choses nécessaires. Et si elle pouvait amoindrir les peines, elle s'y appliquait. Elle qui avait tant souffert, elle savait ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour aider, encourager, accompagner, soulager. Et puis, si elle ne le faisait pas pour l'être qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, pour qui le ferait-elle ? Legolas la serra si fortement contre elle, qu'elle crut qu'il allait lui broyer le squelette. Elle sortit « Avec toi c'est tout l'un ou tour l'autre ! Soit tu me repousses, soit tu m'étouffes ! » et elle eut un petit rire chaleureux, qui fit sourire l'elfe. Il se détacha d'elle, et totalement abasourdi parce qu'elle venait de produire, il regarda son bras et sa main longuement. Essayant de les faire bouger de plusieurs façons. Il cala ses yeux bleus-gris dans les siens, et demanda d'un air enjoué :

« On va s'entraîner un peu ?!

\- S'entraîner ? Mais enfin … Legolas …. ce n'est peut-être pas sage de le faire maintenant, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Si au contraire, je veux voir ce que j'ai gagné et quel chemin il me reste à parcourir ! Et puis, comme ça je verrais si mon père a fait du bon travail avec toi ! Lança-t-il taquin.

\- Ho ! Lui a dû sûrement faire du bon travail ! Mais dire que j'ai appris au mieux, ça c'est autre chose ! Répondit Elen amusée. Aku ! La panthère releva gracieusement la tête à l'appel de son nom, délaissant son état affable. Viens ma belle on va bouger un peu ! »

Encore une fois Elen crut la voir sourire, décidément cette bête était bien étrange au final. La panthère sauta de son promontoire souplement, et attendant patiemment que les deux bipèdes se lèvent totalement, elle les accompagna. Ils marchèrent longuement, allèrent chercher leurs armes, et ne purent s'empêcher de sourire devant les regards interrogateurs, surpris ou parfois même outrés, que certains elfes arboraient de les voir déambuler ainsi côtes à côtes. Un animal exotique divaguant avec eux librement, comme si cette bête avait sa place dans leurs bois. Ils trouvèrent Thranduil qui s'entraînait seul au tir à l'arc, et il fut plus qu'agréablement étonné de voir son fils en ces lieux. Émerveillement qui s'accentua quand il vit que le bras gauche de Legolas avait récupéré quelque peu. Le prince lui expliqua tout, et Elen lut dans les yeux clairs du roi, toute sa profonde reconnaissance. Il eut un sourire carnassier, et osa même dire « Haaa Elen … si nous n'étions pas ce que nous sommes, et où nous nous trouvons actuellement, je t'embrasserai de remerciements ! ». Forcément il partit dans un doux rire quand il la vit rougir d'un seul coup. Encore une fois, il remercia les Valar de l'avoir remise sur la route de son existence. Tous trois s'entraînèrent de concert, et Elen, malgré elle, ne pouvait ne pas devenir admirative face à leur adresse. Même si, elle tenait aisément tête à Legolas vu son état. Au lieu de le rendre sombre, il déclara fièrement « Le jour où je te battrai à nouveau, c'est que je serai remis _Tingylia_! Et c'est un défi que j'aime à relever ! ». Thranduil et Elen l'avaient donc regardé avec un sourire affectueux, heureux de le voir vivre à nouveau.

.

* * *

.

Elle serra la sangle dans un geste ferme et précis. Faisant courir ses doigts sur les lanières de cuir qui maintenaient son paquetage, elle flatta l'encolure de Vailima qui était déjà tout impatient de reprendre la route. Elle se retourna, et prenant les rênes, elle sortit des écuries. Elle sourit malgré elle face à la brise tiède qui habillait les sous-bois de fragrances subtiles. Legolas l'attendait, Aramorë avait été préparé par les serviteurs de Thranduil, et ce dernier se trouvait aux côtés de son fils. Un peu plus loin, Grispoil broutait tranquillement, Gandalf était en pleine discussion avec les Seigneurs Celeborn, Galadriel et Haldir. Le jour du départ était là, et Elen ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahir. Elle savait plus ou moins où elle allait, et ce qu'elle devait accomplir. Même si sa quête demeurait assez obscure dans les faits. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe, et une fois à leur hauteur Gandalf s'exclama :

« Nous avons failli attendre jeune-fille !

\- L'avantage d'être une Dame, vieille barbe blanche ! Nous avons le droit de se faire désirer ! » Répondit-elle une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Gandalf leva les yeux aux ciels, mais un délicieux sourire étira sa barbe immaculée. Ils se regroupèrent, et de les voir ainsi réunis face à elle, lui brouilla quelque secondes l'esprit. Les souvenirs chaotiques de certaines de ses ancêtres venant chahuter son raisonnement. Des siècles se chevauchèrent quelques secondes, et elle dut s'admettre, que jamais de sa vie, elle n'aurait pu imaginer croiser des gens comme eux. Les plus grands souverains elfiques, les Galadhrim, l'Eryn Lasgalen, ainsi que Círdan qui lui avait tant donné et qui demeurait encore pour un temps aux Havres Gris. Un être aussi insignifiant qu'elle qui réunissait tant de monde à ses côtés, c'était tout bonnement impensable. Les paroles d'Elladan, et même de Thranduil lui revinrent. Peut-être qu'ils avaient raison, peut-être que malgré elle, elle détenait des trésors qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. La coupant dans ses réflexions la voix de Galadriel s'invita dans son esprit.

« Oui Elenluinë, c'est tout à fait cela. Vous ne vous verrez jamais avec les yeux d'autrui, mais vous devez à apprendre à faire confiance en ce que eux, voient. Vous êtes belle Elenluinë, votre âme brille autant que votre nom.

\- Reviendrai-je en vie Dame Galadriel ? Demanda Elen en ancrant son regard dans les joyaux azurés de la dame elfique.

\- Que dit votre coeur Elen … ? Que vous souffle-t-il ?

\- Il me souffle que bientôt sera la fin de quelque chose, mais je ne sais encore quoi. Je crois … je crains oui, que je n'y laisse ma vie. J'ai fait un serment ma Dame, et je le tiendrai …. même si pour se faire, je dois y laisser mon dernier souffle.

\- Tout n'est pas incompatible Elen …. vous l'apprendrez aussi en temps voulu. »

Elle rompit le contact, et la chaleur douillette qui avait envahi son crâne disparut. Galadriel vint jusqu'à elle, et lui tendant une fiole elle déclara :

« Ce breuvage vous protégera mon enfant. Soyez attentive au Monde qui vous entoure, et à l'écoute des voix millénaires. Soyez courageuse et sensible, telle que vous l'avez toujours été, et je prophétise que tout s'arrangera pour vous …. »

Elle lui baisa délicatement le front, insufflant en ce simple geste, une force phénoménale dans son organisme. Elen rougit quelque peu, et baissant humblement la tête elle déclara solennellement :

« Merci pour votre accueil Seigneurs de l'Eryn Lasgalen. Sans vous je ne serai sûrement plus de ce monde, ou pire, j'en serai devenu le fléau. Merci d'avoir veillez sur nous, et de nous avoir tant donné.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions Dame Elenluinë. La voix d'Haldir s'était élevée, grave et bienveillante. Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis senti autant soulagé de m'être à ce point trompé. Vous êtes ce qui fait la beauté des Hommes. Imprévisible, impulsive, indéniablement attachante malgré tous vos défauts. Et je ne saurai combien vous montrer ma gratitude d'avoir sauvé ma jument et son poulain. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, c'est un petit mâle plein de facétie, dont le pelage a d'étranges reflets bleus. J'espère qu'il les gardera en grandissant, comme cela il pourra dignement porter le nom que je vais lui donner. Valdilin. _Vald_ pour signifier le bonheur de sa venue, la bénédiction de sa naissance, et _ilin_ …

\- Pour les reflets bleus …. chuchota Elen

\- Oui, fit Haldir avec un large sourire. N'est-ce pas aussi une partie de votre nom …. étoile bleue …

La façon dont il avait dit cela, serra le coeur d'Elen. Un astre que certains recherchaient avec tant d'ardeur n'est-ce pas ? Elle dévia le regard du sien, parfaitement gênée. Elle vit Thranduil faire un pas en avant, sur la défensive. Cependant Haldir vint lui prendre le bras dans un salut Elfique commun aux frères d'armes, emprisonnant son avant-bras fermement du sien. Et alors qu'elle reportait sur lui une attention plus que stupéfaite, il continua, j'aimerai bien croiser le fer à vos côtés un de ces jours, Dame de l'Épée. Et ce poulain sera traité avec les honneurs qui lui sont dus. Quand il sera en âge de porter le cavalier, revenez nous voir. Je serai ravi de vous l'offrir. »

Devant son air déconfit, il la lâcha et allant voir Vailima, il lui flatta généreusement l'encolure en déclarant :

« C'est une noble et magnifique bête, mais il vieillit. Vous ne pourrez l'emmener avec vous toute votre vie …

\- Vailima est un ami plus qu'un cheval Seigneur Haldir ….

\- Je le sais, mais même les amis ont besoin de repos. Quand vous vous sentirez de le lui accorder, vous savez qu'ici, un nouveau compagnon vous attendra. »

Elen ne savait plus où se mettre. Réellement troublée et mal à l'aise. Quand elle regarda Galadriel le sourire qu'elle put lire sur son magnifique visage la réconforta autant qu'il l'énerva.

« Allez à présent, la route va être longue, et vos combats ne sont pas encore terminés. Prenez bien soin de ne pas croiser la route des Pirates de l'Umbar. Ils raffolent de tout ce qui est elfique, car cela a beaucoup de valeurs sur leurs marchés. » déclara Celeborn avec chaleur.

Celeborn, Galadriel et Haldir les saluèrent, et ils s'éloignèrent lentement, comme des étoiles s'éteignant dans la nuit. Leur départ laissa un vide impressionnant, dénotant la puissance de leur aura quand ils investissaient les lieux. Resta Thranduil qui vint étreindre chaleureusement son fils, sous le regard plus que surpris de Gandalf. Ce dernier eut néanmoins une expression qui voulait tout dire. Il monta sur Grispoil, attendant patiemment.

« Reviens-moi en vie Fils …. nous avons tant à nous dire encore … dit Thranduil don le timbre de voix se froissa légèrement sous l'émotion.

\- Oui _Ada_ … je reviendrai …. »

Thranduil lui attrapa la nuque et collant son front au sien il le bénit dans un langage elfique qu'Elenluinë ne reconnut pas. Ce devait être du Quenya, et elle n'en avait entendu que peu souvent. Les yeux de Legolas se fermèrent un court instant, l'elfe voulant s'imprégner de ces douces paroles. Quand ils se séparèrent Elen fut le témoin silencieux de l'amour qu'ils se portaient réciproquement. Thranduil s'approcha d'elle, et venant lui prendre la main droite il murmura :

« Toi … fais attention à toi, et prends soin de lui ….

\- Oui Seigneur, j'en fais le serment. Le roi eut un triste sourire, et alors qu'il allait dire les mêmes mots pour elle, elle déclara en posant son autre main sur celles jointes. Non Seigneur, pas pour moi, vous me les dirai si je reviens de ce périple …

\- Si tu ne reviens pas j'irai te chercher moi-même dans les cavernes de Mandos pour te ramener par la peau du cou !

\- Et ainsi provoquer le courroux d'un dieu ?

\- Je ne suis plus à ça près ! Lança-t-il désinvolte, ce qui la fit rire. Mais plus sérieusement, oui, reviens nous. Je pense que tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu pourrais manquer ….

\- Je ferai au mieux votre altesse … » fit-elle réellement confuse sous son attention affectueuse.

Leurs regards parlèrent dès-lors plus que des mots, et avant qu'elle ne sente le courage la déserter pour toujours, elle enfourcha Vailima, et rivant son attention sur Gandalf elle fit :

« Passez devant Mithrandir, je vous prie.

\- Mais je ne voyez pas les choses autrement ! » répondit-il en riant.

Puis les trois cavaliers partirent dans un pas cadencé mais néanmoins vif. Aku les suivant en parallèle en passant de branches en branches quand les arbres le lui permettaient. Thranduil sentit son coeur elfique se gonfler d'amertume. Dans les entrailles de leur forêt bien-aimée, disparaissaient les deux êtres qu'il chérissait le plus. Serrant le poing, il pria les Valar de bénir leur route. Puis à nouveau très seul, il reprit la route de son talan. Il regagna son domaine le lendemain, et reprenant la place sur ce trône qui l'avait vu dépérir peu à peu, il se mit attendre patiemment leur retour. Regrettant déjà de ne plus les avoir à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

Ils prirent les routes commerciales, se détachant peu à peu des couverts protecteurs et singuliers de la forêt. Elen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière. Les bois allaient lui manquer. Pourtant, dans un chatouillement singulier, elle savait tout aussi simplement, que de revoir les contrées inconnues du Harad, allait la combler de joie. Une partie d'elle, qu'elle quelle soit, demeurait là-bas. Dans son âme étaient véhiculées toutes les essences, toutes les origines, qui faisaient ce qu'elle était. Et bien qu'Acharniel soit sa plus grande ennemie, elle l'enviait parfois. Elle jalousait sa force, sa détermination, ce courage mue en folie qui lui a fait faire ce qu'aucune femme avant elle n'avait fait. Une Reine ! Une Reine Guerrière ! Qui a libéré les esclaves et construit un empire prospère. Quelle malheur que toute cette puissance ne l'ait à ce point rendue folle ! Vailima trébucha dans une ornière, et elle sortit de ses songes. Le soleil était haut, Legolas et Gandalf parlaient de sujets qu'elle n'avait pas suivi, et une émotion incroyable emprisonna son souffle quand elle vit au loin, la flèche de la cité blanche ,perforer l'horizon. Minas Tirith ! Enfin ! Sans attendre leur aval ou consentement, elle lança Vailima au galop, se sentant comme pousser des ailes en cet instant. La cité blanche, là où tout avait plus ou moins commencé. Là où sa vie avait pris un réel tournant. Là où se trouvait, tout comme elle, un des derniers descendant des Númenóréens, Aragorn. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié, et c'était réciproque, sans parler d'Arwen. Sa douce et magnifique amie. Et Eowyn ! Avait-elle eu un enfant ?! Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à la même vitesse que le galop de son cheval. Osgiliath se découpa dans le paysage sur sa gauche, et elle pensa à Celduin qui devait patiemment les attendre depuis des mois à présent. Qui aurait pu croire que de revoir tout ceci, déclencherait en elle autant de liesse. Vailima fila aussi vite que son nom voulait le dire, et essoufflés, ils arrivèrent aux portes de la cité. Qui comme à leur accoutumée, étaient grandes ouvertes pour laisser le libre accès aux commerçants. Son cheval soufflait fort, et elle s'en voulut de l'avoir poussé autant. Pourtant, elle décelait chez lui un contentement non feint. Tandis qu'elle posait les premiers pas sur les dalles de la route principale, un garde hurla « Qu'est-ce que ceci ? Aux armes ! » Elen se retourna, et son sang se glaça quand elle vit Aku encerclée par les soldats. Ça elle l'avait totalement occulté de son esprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et tournant bride, elle s'avança vers eux et déclara « Laissez-la passer, elle ne fera aucun mal ! ». L'un des gardes leva les yeux vers elle, et plissant les paupières car la silhouette d'Elenluinë était à contre-jour, il fit « Et en quel honneur donnez-vous des ordres femme ?! ». La bonne éducation des Hommes, elle l'avait oublié tiens ! Après avoir vécu parmi les elfes un certain temps, cette réalité là, lui revenait comme une gifle au travers de la figure. Elle descendit de Vailima, et se calant devant le garde elle répondit froidement « En mon propre honneur mon grand, car je suis l'Écuyère du Roi Elessar Telcontar ! Baissez vos armes j'ai dit !». Elle avait déjà prévu le coup, juste avant de partir pour l'Eryn Lasgalen. Son pourpoint à l'arbre d'argent l'avait suivi partout, et elle l'avait enfilé le matin même. Elle dégagea sa cape de dessus, et tous virent l'emblème se dévoiler à la lumière du jour. Celui qui devait être le capitaine devint blême, et changeant totalement de ton, il bredouilla presque :

« Ma Dame, nous ne vous avions pas reconnu. Mais comprenez-nous, nous ne pouvons laisser vaquer un animal exotique de la sorte dans nos rues. Elle peut être porteuse de maladies, pire, s'attaquer aux habitants.

\- Elle ne mange que les personnes stupides, vous vous sentez concerné peut-être ?

\- Non Ma Dame …. répondit-il les dents serrées.

\- Très bien, je sais qu'elle peut très bien se comporter, et j'en prends la responsabilité !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda soudain la voix de Gandalf qui arrivait tout juste avec Legolas.

\- Rien Mithrandir, ces personnes vont gentiment nous laisser passer, n'est-ce pas ? » fit Elen presque avec mépris.

L'homme la fusilla du regard, serrant le poing de frustration, il donna un geste du bras, et les armes furent rangées. « Merci » appuya Elen avec un large sourire. Le garde soupira et donna des ordres pour qu'ils se dispersent. Elen vint vers la panthère qui, le poil hérissé et la queue fouettant les airs, était prête à commettre un meurtre. Elle lui caressa la tête et dit doucement « Là ma belle, tout va bien … faut les comprendre, ils n'ont jamais vu une bête comme toi ...

\- On devrait peut-être l'emmener au bateau non ? Fit Legolas en réfléchissant.

\- Et l'enfermer encore Legolas ? Non, je veux qu'elle puisse jouir d'un peu de liberté, je suis certaine qu'elle ne fera pas d'impairs.

\- Elle non, mais les Hommes ne sont pas les Elfes, Elenluinë, ils trouveront une bonne excuse pour l'éradiquer si elle les gêne, déclara Gandalf sagement .

\- Oui .. je sais …

\- Je l'emmène si tu le souhaites, je reviendrai vite ! Fit legolas avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci Legolas, attends que je lui explique la situation ... » elle dévisagea la panthère qui d'elle-même alla aux côtés d'Aramorë en posant ses yeux d'or sur l'elfe.

Très surpris, ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Non décidément, elle n'était pas commune.

« Êtes-vous sûre de ne pas avoir un lien permanent avec elle Elenluinë ? Fit Gandalf soupçonneux.

\- Si c'est le cas, il est indépendant de ma volonté, car il s'est établi sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Huummm …. émit le vieux mage dans sa barbe, réellement perplexe.

\- Bon aller j'y vais ! Je vous rejoins toute à l'heure ! » Entonna Legolas d'une voix musicale. Apparemment le retour à Minas Tirith le galvanisait tout autant qu'elle.

Il tourna bride et le cheval noir partit dans un trot rapide, la panthère le suivant d'une course souple à quelques mètres en arrière. Une fois l'avoir suivi des yeux un petit moment, Elen remonta à cheval, et remettant Vailima dans la bonne direction elle entama l'ascension de la cité. Gandalf la suivait en silence, plus que troublé. Ils mirent de longues minutes pour arriver jusqu'en haut. Les odeurs de la ville et des échoppes envahissaient les rues, et la sensation familière d'être arrivée chez elle, la gagna à nouveau. C'était étrange, elle avait l'impression que tous les endroits qu'elle avait traversé cette dernière année, lui faisaient le même effet. Ainsi, elle se sentait installée partout, elle qui n'avait jamais trouvé sa place nulle part. Le son clair des sabots martelant les pavés clair se finit devant les écuries, où Elen retrouva les trois palefreniers qui étaient normalement sous ses ordres. Elle eut un sourire satisfait qu'elle vit l'état de propreté des lieux, et tandis qu'ils s'affairaient à nettoyer les stalles, elle s'exclama d'un ton assez joyeux : « A ce que je vois mes enseignements portent leurs fruits ! C'est bien Messieurs ! ». Les trois relevèrent la tête de concert, et ils ne purent s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire satisfait. Elle vint vers eux et les saluant, elle se tint aux nouvelles de tout ce qui s'était produit depuis son départ. Elle fut secrètement amusée de les voir si ouverts et accueillant à son égard, ne cessant de lui demander quand est-ce qu'elle revenait. Ne sachant pas si de toutes façons elle reviendrait de son voyage, elle pensa donner la succession au plus vieux, devenant de ce fait, son bras droit. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'elle en parle à Aragorn. C'était lui le décisionnaire après tout. Après de longues minutes, trop longues au goût de Gandalf apparemment, ce dernier la pressa pour rejoindre le palais. Ils délaissèrent donc les écuries, et montèrent jusqu'aux jardins royaux, où Aragorn les attendait de pieds fermes. Quand il les vit apparaître, un large sourire illumina son visage et venant saluer chaleureusement Elenluinë il regarda sa jambe et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

« Bienvenue ! A ce que je vois votre blessure c'est admirablement remise Elen ! Que je suis ravi de le savoir ! Nous nous inquiétons Arwen et moi depuis votre départ.

\- Désolée Roi Elessar, il est vrai que j'aurai pu vous faire parvenir une missive.

\- Ho nous nous sommes dit que si nous n'avions pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'elles devaient être bonnes. Dans le cas contraire, si votre disparition ou celle de Legolas était survenue, nous en aurions été informés ! Alors Mitrhandir ! Comment allez-vous ?! Le vieux mage allait répondre quand Aragon continua, mais avant venez vous rafraîchir un peu, vous devez avoir soif par cette douceur nouvelle, et peut-être même que vous souhaiteriez un peu de repos ! »

Elen et Gandalf le regardèrent faire avec un large sourire, il était déjà trois mètres plus loin, prenant la direction de l'entrée du château. Elen se doutait que les visites comme la leur, hors protocolaire, devait être une bouffée d'air frais pour lui. Ils apprécièrent la fraîcheur de la vaste salle dallée de marbre. Elen s'émerveilla encore une fois de la magnificence des lieux. Les colonnades noires et les hautes voûtes, témoignaient de la puissance des lieux, et de l'homme qui les investissait. Arwen émergea d'un des corridors, magnifique comme à son habitude, et elle ne put contenir la joie qui l'étreignit quand elle vit Elen saine et sauve. L'elfe brune traversa la salle avec empressement, et contre toute attente, prit Elen dans ses bras en soupirant :

« J'étais si inquiète Elen ! Si inquiète … mon père m'a fait parvenir une missive de Fondcombe, nous vous attendions plus tôt.

\- Je sais Dame Arwen, dit Elen réellement mal à l'aise. Elle attendit que son amie la relâche, et elle continua, nous avons essuyé une attaque juste avant l'arrivée en Lothlórien, Legolas et moi. Il … il a été blessé et nous avons mis un peu plus de temps à revenir vers vous.

\- Blessé ? Est-ce grave ? S'enquit immédiatement Aragorn, l'effroi se lisant sur son visage.

\- Ce n'était pas anodin ….

\- Mais pas au point de ne pas me faire revenir vers Vous, Aragorn ! » Lança une voix venant de l'entrée de la salle.

Elen et Gandalf se retournèrent, et la silhouette de l'elfe avança vers eux, l'air radieux. Les deux frères d'armes s'étreignirent avec affection, et Aragorn s'exclama :

« Je crois que seule la mort pourrait vous en empêcher !

\- Et encore Aragorn, et encore … cela n'est pas dit ! » Répondit Legolas avec bonne humeur.

Les ombres envahirent un instant le visage d'Elen, tant elle savait ce qu'il était advenu. Aragorn nota néanmoins la raideur passagère de son bras gauche, et fronçant les sourcils, il demanda :

« Cela ne va pas mon ami ?

\- Ho ça ?! Répondit Legolas en regardant son bras. Le souvenir d'une flèche noire, mais c'est en bonne voie de guérison ! »

Arwen nota les légers chamboulements sur le faciès d'Elen qui demeurait silencieuse. Elle la connaissait depuis trop d'années pour ne pas lire en elle. Elle regarda les hommes, et déclara en prenant la main d'Elenluinë dans la sienne :

« Nous vous laissons Messieurs. Je suis certaine qu'Elen ne refusera pas la compagnie d'une dame à ses côtés pour quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu .. oui … bredouilla Elen, réellement surprise par sa réaction. Mais en croisant son regard, elle lut dans ses splendides yeux, tout ce qui se cachait derrière cet acte innocent.

\- Legolas ? Puis-je vous la ravir ?

\- Si vous me promettez de me la rendre après, oui ma Reine, fit Legolas avec une légère révérence. Mais ne l'emportez pas trop longtemps hors de ma vue, sa présence m'est vitale, Dame Arwen ... »

Le timbre de sa voix témoignait en effet, de son attachement indéfectible. Elen, entre cette chaleur démonstrative, et l'attention d'Arwen, avait tout d'un coup l'impression d'être sur un carrousel et de ne plus savoir où était le nord. Elle se laissa sagement guidée par la reine, qui la mena dans des appartements privés. Aragorn en profita pour convier Gandalf et Legolas à s'asseoir à une table afin de goûter un bon vin et de discuter un peu des affaires du royaume.

.

* * *

.

Arwen laissa les serviteurs leur apporter de quoi boire, puis elle les congédia doucement. Elen la regardait évoluer dans ces fastueux appartement. Elle portait une robe de velours bleu qui soulignait à merveille le splendide gris de ses yeux, et l'argent des broderies étincelaient sous ses cheveux noirs. Par les Valar qu'elle était belle ! Nul homme, ni même elfe, sain d'esprit ne pouvait ne pas être troublé par sa beauté. Elle l'invita à prendre place autours d'une petite table basse, et la reine vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Détaillant le visage marqué de son amie, elle déclara de sa voix au timbre clair :

« Alors ! Raconte-moi tout Elen ! La dernière fois ce fut trop court. Je n'ai à peine qu'entrevu ton périple, tes aventures …. tes épreuves ... »

Elen ancra son regard noir bleuté dans le sien, et avec un amer sourire elle répondit d'une voix lasse :

« Je n'ai jamais pu te cacher quoi que ce soit Arwen, et ce, depuis le début …. As-tu réellement envie, en ce jour si radieux, de connaître toutes ces ombres ?

\- Oui Elen … je le veux … car je n'ose imaginer ce que tu as traversé. L'état d'Elrohir m'a alarmé, et depuis qu'il est revenu, et que sa santé a commencé à se dégrader, je n'ai de cesse de m'inquiéter pour toi. Toi qui a déjà tant souffert ... »

La bonté et l'amour qu'elle lut dans son regard lui serrèrent la gorge. Arwen, tout comme Eowyn, avait été la seule figure féminine de son entourage durant de longues années.

« Tu as été si bonne avec moi Arwen. Tes bras et ta chaleur ont été le réconfort qui a béni mon réveil. Je me souviens de cet enlacement salvateur, de cette tendresse que tu m'as accordé telle une mère pour son enfant, alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. Que mon corps était brisé, et si horrible à regarder. Ton amour a transpercé mes souffrances comme une étoile dans la nuit. Toi et tes frères, avaient été ma famille pendant de longues années. Aujourd'hui tu me demandes de te conter mes périples, mais je ne trouve que peu de courage à te le dire. Car je sais qu'avec cette affection que tu me voues, tu souffriras …

\- Je préfère ces maux à l'impression de te laisser seule mon amie …. »

Le visage d'Elen se voilà d'ombres inquiétantes, et, c'est avec la voix rauque d'une émotion palpable, qu'elle lui fit le récit de son année. Le minois parfait d'Arwen se décomposait dans toute une palette d'émotions intenses. Quand elle évoqua la perte du foetus, elle eut les larmes aux yeux, et elle put lire en elle toute la torture que cette nouvelle lui infligeait. Les elfes respectaient la vie plus qu'aucun être sur Arda. Qui plus est celle des enfants. Les derniers mots prononcés, Arwen se leva, et vint prendre à son côté dans le petit canapé deux places où Elen était assise. Face à face, Arwen la prit dans ses bras, et tout comme la première fois, son amour avala l'esprit d'Elenluinë dans une étreinte maternelle inimaginable. Elle se retint de pleurer, ne voulant pas ajouter à la peine de l'elfe, et elle l'entendit murmurer « Ho Elen, je suis tellement désolée … tellement … parfois je maudits les Valar de te faire traverser tant ! Nulle âme ne mérite de souffrir comme tu souffres Elen ! Toi qui n'as jamais fait de mal à personne ….

\- Je paye les erreurs de mes ancêtres Arwen …. Mes origines, si complexes, et si grandioses en somme, sont un fardeau à la mesure de leurs histoires. Ne pleure pas ma douce amie … n'oublie pas ce que l'on dit : ce qui ne tue pas, rend plus fort ….

\- Oui mais il ne dit pas, cet adage, combien l'on doit endurer ! Rétorqua Arwen presque sèchement, bouleversée par ce qu'elle qualifiait, d'autant d'injustices. Elle se détacha d'Elen, et lui prenant les mains tendrement, elle chuchota, tu seras toujours bienvenue ici, tu le sais. Quoi qu'il advienne Elen …

\- Et voilà pour quelle raison je n'ai pas sombré Arwen. Car dans ces tumultueuses traversées, j'ai rencontré des gens comme toi. Des gens uniques, qui m'ont apporté plus que je n'aurai jamais soupçonné. Ils ont été mes guides, mes sauveurs. Et même les êtres les plus inattendus, m'ont accordé leur bénédiction.

\- Inattendu ? Répéta Arwen perplexe.

\- Oui … car compter le Roi Thranduil parmi ses soutiens est plutôt inhabituel je pense !

\- Ho ! Le Roi Thranduil ?! Vraiment ?! Fit Arwen dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Alors là je veux bien voir cela mon amie !

\- Tu vois … comme quoi tout n'est pas si sombre Arwen.  
\- Et pour la suite ? Hésita à demander l'héritière d'Elrond, profondément soucieuse.

\- La suite ? Et bien je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner sur cette île, je vais sauver ton frère Arwen, c'est la promesse que je me suis faite … que je nous ai faite …

\- Elen .. malgré tout cela tu continues à faire l'intérêt ou la vie des autres avant les tiens, soupira Arwen longuement.

\- Je penserai à moi une fois tout cela terminé Arwen …. comme ça je ne lirai plus cette angoisse immense qui déforme ton si beau visage. »

L'elfe resserra ses doigts sur les siens, et une flamme espiègle dans le regard, elle essaya de donner un peu de légèreté à la discussion.

« Alors ? Et le Prince Legolas ? Il a l'air totalement sous ton charme !

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Je ne comprends même pas comment un elfe peut aimer une femme telle que moi ! S'exclama Elen avec un petit rire.

\- Ho je n'ai point de mal à le comprendre …. dit Arwen avec un sourire entendu. Je ne peux pas nier que les Hommes, ont un pouvoir d'attraction extrême par moment …. Aragorn en est l'exemple type.

\- Ouais enfin, Aragorn n'est pas le premier gueux qui passe Arwen ! Il est la perfection faite d'Hommes ! Je crois que tu aurais du mal à trouver mieux, à part un elfe bien entendu !

\- Ha non merci ! Justement les elfes sont trop parfaits ! Ils me lassent à la longue ! »

Et les deux femmes partirent dans un doux petit rire qui leur fit le plus grand bien. Reprenant un peu son sérieux Elen accepta de bonne grâce de répondre tout de même :

« Avec Legolas, que dire que c'est à la fois étrange et fascinant. Nous partageons beaucoup, affrontons beaucoup aussi. Je peux dire sans hésitation, que si je m'en sors vivante, je resterai à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça possible, même il y a un an, qu'un mâle puisse prendre autant d'importance dans ma vie. Mais voilà, c'est le cas. Son sourire est ma lumière, son regard mon écueil, et sa malédiction d'elfe sylvain, toute ma passion. Ses cheveux sont comme des rayons d'or baignant le plus parfait des visages, la soie qui glisse entre mes doigts fatigués. Et sa force, le soutien qui m'a aidé à me relever tant de fois. Je ne pourrai, ne saurai, dire, tout ce qu'il représente pour moi ….

\- Ta totale dévotion parle pour toi Elen …. tout comme celle que tu portes à mon frère. Tu parles de la lumière des autres, mais tu oublies grandement la tienne …. tu es toi aussi une étoile .. ma soeur ... »

Elen ne sut que répondre, et avant qu'un silence inconfortable ne s'installe, elle cassa l'ambiance feutrée en s'exclamant :

« Ouais enfin ! Je suis pas une sainte non plus hein ! Bon alors, qu'as-tu donc à me proposer à boire ?! Je veux moi aussi tout savoir sur ta vie de château ! »

Arwen ne put réprimer un sourire devant sa fuite joviale, et leur servant un breuvage à toute deux, elle se cala dans le canapé et commença à tout lui raconter. Et Elen, loin de trouver ça pompeux, s'émerveilla de la simplicité et de la stabilité que vivait son amie. Même si elle le savait, elle-même ne pourrait jamais le supporter à la longue.

Ils repartirent dans la soirée. Le soleil couchant du printemps incendiant les champs du Pelennor. Leurs chevaux marchaient tranquillement vers Osgiliath, et Legolas avait l'air heureux. D'avoir revu Aragorn et d'avoir passé du temps avec lui, avait fait du bien au Prince. Quant à Gandalf, il n'avait pas boudé son bonheur non plus. Elen regardait distraitement les alentours, savourant la beauté du crépuscule. Quand les murs gris de la ville en reconstruction apparurent plus nettement devant eux, guère séparés de leur position par une lieu, Elen frissonna. Elle devina derrière un moignon de façade, le mat blanc de leur navire au mouillage qui s'élevait telle une flèche incandescente. A présent, allait se jouer la dernière partie de son voyage. Et par la même, sa destinée, quelle qu'elle soit.

Ils passèrent les rues encombrées avec plus ou moins de facilité, louvoyant entre chariots, échelles et échafaudages en bois. Les odeurs de poissons, les fumées, et l'humidité ambiante donnait un ballet d'odeurs quelque peu nauséabond. Les gens les regardaient passer avec étonnement. La venue de Gandalf faisait toujours cet effet. A peine arrivés sur le port, Gimli héla leurs noms de loin. Sa voix de stentor tonitruante, passa outre la petite animation de cette soirée, et tous les regards des âmes errantes sur les quais convergèrent vers eux. Le nain n'attendit même pas qu'ils arrivent jusqu'au bateau, il descendit la passerelle tel un boulet de canon. Délogeant tous les badauds d'une poigne de fer, faisant s'élever un tollé d'indignations, mais le nain n'en avait cure. Le fait de revoir cette barbe rousse hirsute s'agiter en tous sens, finit de combler le Prince, qui retrouvait en ce jour, son meilleur ami. Quand l'elfe descendit de son cheval, Gimli lui étreignit les avant-bras avec une force maladroite, qui fit grimacer quelque peu le prince, mais le nain était trop transporté de joie pour s'en apercevoir. Et Legolas, partageant la même euphorie, n'allait pas gâcher l'instant. Ils se rapprochèrent de la passerelle, et Elen vit Dís qui la toisait du haut du ponton. Croisant les bras, son visage était habillé d'un sourire mêlant malice et bonne humeur. Sa voix traversa l'espace comme une ode de bienvenue « Alors Elenluinë ! On a faillit vous attendre ! ». Et cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de sourire, l'absence de son amie, ne se dévoilant à elle qu'en cet instant. Allait maintenant arriver l'heure des choix. Qui allait rester, et qui allait la suivre dans cette folle traversée ?

* * *

_**Merci pour votre lecture! A bientôt pour la suite de cette "palpitante aventure !" ;)**_

.


	30. L'Ombre de l'Umbar

**. Passiflore:** ha ben j'espère en avoir d'autres ! ;p Non mais avec plus de sérieux, je suis réellement contente que tu le fasses. Je t'en ai déjà parlé en MP ! ^^

** Laurinda76:** J'espère que cette suite te plaira, et je m'excuse encore pour le temps ... mais j'en manque cruellement en ce moment :( Merci en tout cas pour ta lecture et ta review !

** Grenache1:** Haaa mon tit raisin ! Tu sais tout ce que je pense! Mais merciii encore !

** juliefanfic**: Merci à toi pour tes lectures! ici et sur mon autre histoire! Et encore plus MERCI pour les reviews ! Je suis contente que les relations de ma OC avec certains personnages te plaise autant ! ;) Vi il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Même si ça ne se voit pas de prime abord ! Merci pour tes compliments et encouragements ! :)

* * *

.

La passerelle tangua et craqua sous le passage des chevaux, et une fois sur le pont, tous se saluèrent chaleureusement. Ils étaient tous là. Faisant fi des gens sur les quais qui murmuraient en jetant des coups d'oeil indiscrets sur eux, ils commencèrent à discuter, tandis qu'Elen s'occupait de Vailima. Celduin vint vers elle, et elle inclina la tête humblement devant cet elfe sans âge. Il la salua et elle déclara :

« Merci de nous avoir attendu tout ce temps Celduin. Ces mois d'hiver ont du être rudes sur le bateau.

\- Pour moi ils n'ont guère plus été qu'un léger souffle de givre dans une éternité d'existence Elenluinë. Mais vos amis, eux, ont été bien plus malmenés par ces semaines glaciales. Ils viennent des chaudes contrées, ils n'avaient jamais vu la neige, pour vous dire …

\- Je sais, je m'en veux de les avoir laissé là, mais je n'avais guère le choix. J'espère qui le comprendront et ne m'en voudront pas.

\- Jamais cela ne leur viendrait à l'idée. Ils ont vécu l'enfer Eleluinë …. ici ils étaient bien traités malgré leur relatif enfermement.

\- Où en sommes-nous des vivres, et de tout le reste d'ailleurs ?

\- Bien assez pour faire le voyage, le roi Elessar nous a fait parvenir tout ce qu'il fallait. C'est un grand roi, les peuples de la Terre du Milieu vont vivre la paix et peut-être même l'opulence sous son règne. C'est ce que j'espère tout du moins … Quand partons-nous ?

\- Je dois régler quelques détails Celduin, et nous lèverons l'ancre demain. Une aube nouvelle pour un nouveau départ ….

\- Bien Elen, en ce cas je reste à votre disposition ….

\- Celduin ? Pourquoi être venu ? Vous ne vous sentez pas seul loin des vôtres ? »

L'elfe aux cheveux presque blancs eut une moue perplexe face à la franchise de sa question. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, ombrageant quelque peu ses magnifiques yeux gris-vert.

« Leur absence m'étreint quelque fois, mais il y avait for longtemps que je n'avais participé à une aventure. Aerendir et moi-même partagions ce goût pour les voyages, même ceux qui se teintaient de périls plus ou moins enchanteurs. Quand nous avons trouvés Elanor et Núrnen, nous nous étions de suite portés volontaires pour aller sur les lieux du cataclysme qui recouvrit l'île de Númenór, nous voulions trouver des survivants. Et nous sommes tombés sur elles au hasard d'un courant impétueux. »

Elen fit une étrange moue à cette annonce. Elle enleva la selle et le bridon à son cheval, lui flattant l'encolure en le laissant vaquer un peu sur le pont. Et rangeant ses affaires au centre près du mât, elle déclara sombrement :

« Au hasard d'un courant vous dites …. »

Celduin parut surpris par son insistance. Il attendit qu'elle revienne vers lui, et demanda :

« Quelle est donc cette pensée qui vous préoccupe mon enfant ?

\- Ho tout et rien Celduin, mais je sais, de par mon expérience, que tout ce qui concerne ma famille, n'a rien de hasardeux. Dites … vous qui avez connu Núrnen, comment était-elle ? Je n'ai eu que de brèves visions d'elle. »

Les yeux de Celduin se parèrent d'un voile nostalgique, et avec un tendre sourire il évoqua :

« C'était une femme d'une grande beauté, même si sa mère, Elanor, était une des mortelles les plus belle qui me soit permis d'avoir connu. Nous les avions trouvés sur une plage rocailleuse, faites de roches noires et coupantes. Elen frissonna en repensant à l'un de ses premiers rêves. L'enfant pleurait dans les bras de sa mère, qui était plus morte que vive. Nous avions aperçu une lumière bleue au loin, sur l'horizon Ouest. Intrigués nous avons fait voiles vers cette lumière des plus singulière. Une fois sur place, l'étoile azurée qui avait conduit notre route, avait disparue, et nous avons vu le corps d'Elanor, étendu sur cette grève infernale. Les années qui suivirent furent d'heureux printemps. Elanor ne dévoila ses secrets qu'à Aerendir, Círdan, et moi-même. Elle repartit une fois sa fille en âge de vivre sa vie, et reprenant la route seule, nous ne l'avons plus jamais revu. Elle avait donné beaucoup à mon peuple, ses pouvoirs de guérison nous aidant lors de nombreux affrontements, et d'une maladie étrange qui toucha les elfes à une certaine époque. Temps bel et bien révolu, car ce mal n'a jamais plus touché personne depuis. Pour en revenir à Núrnen, elle avait toutes les qualités de sa mère, en avait appris tous ses secrets et pouvoirs. Elle était de nature sombre, timide, voire effacée. Nous avons toujours pensé que le traumatisme qu'elle avait subi à la chute de l'île, suivait chacun de ses pas. Elle était très belle, mais sa mélancolie éteignait les étoiles de son regard.

\- Les étoiles ?

\- Oui Elenluinë. Les mêmes qui habillent vos iris. Mais vous avez les yeux noirs, elle, les ayant bleus, cela se voyait moins. Vous êtes d'ailleurs la seule des descendante d'Elanor, a avoir les iris aussi sombres.

\- Ho j'aurais aimé être aussi belle que mes ancêtres, avec de beaux yeux clairs et tout ça … mais la nature ne m'a pas offert ce cadeau ! Lança-t-elle entre amusement et agacement.

\- Non, elle vous en octroyé d'autres. Ne jalousez pas la beauté de vos aïeules Elenluinë, car vous n'avez rien à leur envier. Vous êtes différente c'est tout. A part Acharniel, toutes vos mères étaient des femmes douces, attentionnées, discrètes …. vous tenez plus de la reine guerrière que des autres. Mais, avant que ce que je vous dis, ne porte ombrage à votre conscience, sachez que c'est grâce à cela que vous en êtes là aujourd'hui. Et que tant vous suivent ... fit Celduin en faisant un gracieux mouvement de tête vers ses compagnons. Núrnen a ravi le coeur de mon frère, et ils se marièrent sous la bénédiction de Círdan. Cependant, elle n'était pas aveugle, ni manquant de clairvoyance. Elle vit bien vite que cette union perturbait l'équilibre chez les miens. Beaucoup, surtout à cette époque reculée, ne comprenaient l'attachement qu'un elfe pouvait avoir avec une mortelle. Même si, comme nous le savons maintenant, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le bonheur de tous, elle décida de partir vers le Sud, et Aerendir la suivit. Laissant de ce fait, sa famille, sa cité, ses amis ….

\- Il a tout sacrifié par amour pour elle …

\- Sacrifié ? Par les Valar non Elen ! Au contraire ! Jamais ils n'auraient pus être heureux parmi les nôtres, et cet amour lui a ouvert les portes d'une nouvelle vie, qu'il préféra même entre toutes celles qui auraient pues être à sa portée ! Il a voyagé, a continué à voir les Dúnedain, et il a eu une magnifique fille … Niphredil. Un astre parmi les astres.

\- Qui a fini son existence dans une telle tourmente Celduin …. » murmura Elen, dont les souvenirs de sa vie vinrent la saisir

\- Elen … quand elle a perdu la vie, je suis certain qu'elle a rejoint les cavernes de Mandos. Son père était un elfe ….

\- Mais sa mère non.

\- Qui peut dire ce que le mélange de sang avec un Maïa peut bien donner en Aman…. ?

\- Je ne sais pas Celduin. Je ne suis pas une déesse. Peut-être que Dame Galadriel aurait pu me dire …. d'ailleurs, moi-même je ne sais où j'irai une fois ma vie finie.

\- Vie finie ? Répéta Celduin avec étonnement. Mais Elen, n'avez-vous donc pas encore compris que vous avez au minimum, le statut de demi-elfe ?! Et encore, je gage que vu vos ascendances, c'est presque un détail. Voyant la moue qu'elle lui offrait, il lui offrit un sourire bienveillant. Vous pourrez choisir Elen, je pense oui, que vous aurai le droit de choisir. Mortelle, ou immortelle. Je pensais sincèrement que aviez eu cette révélation.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais je n'ai jamais abordé le sujet avec qui que ce soi avant. Ainsi donc, je serai comme Arwen, à pouvoir choisir une partie de mon destin … si tant est que l'on me laisse le loisir de le faire ... dit-elle en portant une regard vers Legolas qui écoutait Gimli patiemment. Vous me suivrez jusque là-bas Celduin ? Demanda-t-elle en rivant à nouveau son attention vers lui.

\- Oui Elen, avec grand plaisir. C'est ma mission première depuis que je vous ai revu, aux Havres Gris.

\- Vous risquez d'y laisser la vie Celduin … ajouta Elen, comme si ce détail était à reporter à son attention.

\- Je le sais, et si c'est le cas, je rejoindrai Aerendir en Valinor …. je n'ai guère peur de la mort Elen ... »

Cette dernière hocha la tête en silence, elle finit par dire en repartant vers les autres « En ce cas je sais que je peux compter sur vous, et c'est un grand soulagement. Merci Celduin, nous partirons demain, je vais juste régler quelques détails ce soir ». Le capitaine hocha la tête lentement, et prenant la direction des quartiers, il s'arrêta et proposa :

« Dites-moi Elen ! Et si nous laissions les us de côtés et que nous nous tutoyions ?

\- Si cela vous fait plaisir Celduin, pourquoi pas ? Après tout vous êtes mon arrière arrière arrière … bref .. grand oncle ….

\- Oui, appuya-t-il avec un sourire affectueux. Tu peux même m'appeler mon oncle si tu le souhaites, j'en serai très honoré. »

Elle resta figée devant sa proposition. Puis un sourire reconnaissant éclaira son visage. Après tout, il était réellement de sa famille. Le dernier représentant même. Elle inclina gracieusement la tête, et fit humblement :

« C'est vous qui m'honorez en cette radieuse journée cher Capitaine. Et je prends note pour le tutoiement, laissez-moi juste le temps de me faire à l'idée ! »

Celduin eut un petit rire et dit en reprenant ses activités « Oui sans problème .. », puis il disparut de son champ de vision lorsqu'elle lui tourna le dos et s'approcha de la petite troupe qui discutait assez bruyamment, Gandalf un peu en retrait, faisant ses adieux à Grispoil apparemment. Elen se demanda si elle ne devait pas en faire autant avec Vailima, lui qui avait tant donné pour elle. Elle se mordit la joue à cette pensée. Haldir n'avait pas tort. Ce splendide animal avait peut-être fait son temps à ses côtés, et il méritait une retraite digne de sa loyauté. Elle s'émerveilla de voir Ikiteng parler si bien la langue commune. Ce colosse d'ébène avait des trésors d'intelligence. Elle brillait tel un joyaux dans ses yeux noirs. Kamau, Sarhaan et Wokabi, les trois autres guerriers de sa tribu, se débrouillaient pas mal non plus. Ces quelques mois leur avait permis de connaître les principaux traits linguistiques du Westron. La femme et la fille à la peau légèrement plus claire, et les jumelles, avaient elles, apparemment un peu plus de mal mais elles connaissaient les bases. Elle les observa échanger des mots, souriant discrètement de quelques petites maladresses, d'un accent un peu trop prononcé ou de l'oubli d'une syllabe. Elle s'avoua malgré elle, qu'elle s'était attaché à eux. Ils étaient un peu comme sa personne, paumés dans un monde qu'ils ne comprenaient pas forcément, mais faisant des efforts pour y survivre au mieux. Elle alla vers Awrigha et Feriel, et leur dit dans un commun lent et articulé :

« Vous partirez pour Fondcombe Mesdames. Là-bas vous y rejoindrez le Seigneur Elrond, ainsi que qu'Elladan et Elrohir. Elle nota le sourire de satisfaction qui se dévoila sur leur beau visage halé. Je vais faire parvenir une lettre au roi Elessar, et il vous donnera une escorte. Vous serez en sécurité ne vous inquiétez pas. Quant à vous, Gaadha et Hanina, vous resterez au près du roi le temps que je revienne. Faites moi honneur à ses côtés.

\- Nous vous faites pas de soucis ma Reine, nous ne vous décevrons pas ! Déclara la mère, Gaadha, avec forte conviction.

\- Je ne suis pas Reine, Gaadha, je vous l'ai déjà dit … soupira Elen patiemment.

\- Ha ben ma p'tite j'te l'ai déjà dit ! Pour eux tu l'es ! S'exclama Dís très amusée.

\- Merci de m'aider saleté ! Lâcha Elen mordante d'humour.

\- A ton service Majesté ! » renchérit Dís en lui faisant une belle révérence.

Elen levas les yeux au ciel, et continua :

« Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, vous resterez là-bas jusque mon retour, et si je ne reviens pas, le roi Elessar saura vous traiter avec bonté. Et vous donnera sûrement le choix entre rester ou repartir vers vos contrées. Quant à toi, naine des plus insupportable que je connaisse, que fais-tu ?

\- Moi j'viens quelle question ! Jusqu'au bout ma belle !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je m'en doutais …. et vous Ikiteng ? Vous et les vôtres que décidez-vous ?

\- Nous vous ferons escorte ma Reine! Jusqu'aux confins de la terre si il le fallait !

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais aussi, s'exclama Elen sombrement. Bon … je crois que nous savons tous où nous allons alors. Je vais écrire les missives, et dès demain matin nous prendrons tous les routes de nos destins. En attendant, faisons un bon repas pour fêter nos retrouvailles.

\- Bigre ! Ça c'est fichtrement bien dit ! » S'écria Gimli dont le regard brilla à cette perspective.

Ils eurent un petit rire face à son engouement communicatif, et se dispersant pour accomplir leur tâche, Elen resta aux côtés de Gandalf. Le vieux mage donnait une attention bienveillante à tout ce petit monde, et Elen, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, lui demanda :

« Pensez-vous que nous soyons à ce point fous pour entreprendre ce voyage ?

\- Fous ? Sans nul doute Elen … mais mon coeur est plein d'espoirs. Vous avez su soulever les âmes. Vous avez autant de pouvoir que mon anneau pour insuffler le courage aux gens qui vous entourent. Il se posta devant elle, et lui posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule, il continua, je sais que ce titre vous déplaît Elen, mais vous avez tout d'une Reine. Quoi que vous en pensiez, quoi que vous vous en défendiez. Si Acharniel avait eu une quart de votre noblesse d'âme, les terres du Harad seraient gouvernées depuis des siècles déjà, par une famille royale digne de ce nom. Cela fait partie de vous Elen. Cela coule dans votre sang, autant que les pouvoirs que vous avez hérité d'Elanor et de Sarouman. Si nous nous en sortons vivants, réfléchissez bien à ce que vous voudrez accomplir par la suite, car je reste persuadé, que vos idées seront grandioses, à la hauteur de votre héritage. »

Face à cette déclaration, à la douce ferveur qui s'échappait du timbre grave du mage, et qui la caressait comme une étreinte amicale, Elen eut les larmes aux yeux. Une émotion soudaine et inconnue la saisissant. Elle sentait la fermeté des doigts du Maïa sur son épaule, la chaleur divine qui en émanait, et qui semblait parler à son âme. Aku vint à leur côté, sortant des ombres de la cale comme un esprit glissant sur le plancher, et vint s'asseoir tout proche. Les observant de ses yeux dorés, un indéfinissable sentiment ancré dans ses pupilles noires. Les deux humains la regardèrent, et l'un comme l'autre, purent jurer l'entendre leur accorder son aval et sa bénédiction. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'intuition qu'une grande magie était à l'oeuvre, les chatouilla. Passant outre ces vibrations étranges, ils se séparèrent et rejoignirent les autres. Elen s'occupa des chevaux, les descendant à la cale pour les faire se reposer et les faire manger. Au mouillage le bateau ne tanguait presque pas. Les soubresauts des ondes étaient infimes. Ce navire était réellement un trésor d'ingénierie. Ils mangèrent longuement, s'amusant des facéties des deux nains, puis, comme toutes choses, leur festin prit fin, et tous gagnèrent leur lieu de couchage. Celduin prêtant gracieusement la suite du capitaine à Elen, vu qu'il ne dormait presque pas, il n'en avait pas réelle utilité.

Elen écrivit longuement à la lueur des bougies, essayant de ne rien omettre. Elle écrivit en elfique pour que cela ne soit lu que par les personnes concernées. Legolas la regardait faire, patiemment, assis près de la croisée de leur cabine fastueuse, il donnait des coups d'oeil sur l'extérieur. Il la vit se figer d'un seul coup sur un parchemin, l'air profondément concentré. Puis d'un geste vif, elle froissa la missive et reposa la plume.

« Qui a-t-il ?

\- Ho .. rien … rien Legolas, juste une idée, qui au final, ne me semble pas judicieuse. » répondit-elle évasivement, en scellant toutes les lettres.

L'elfe fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'avec elle, un rien pouvait être tout. Il se leva, et avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter il vint lui ravir l'écrit malmené. Il l'entendit pester et elle se leva vivement de sa chaise, l'air furibond.

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de faire cela ! C'est mon univers Legolas ! Lâche ça de suite ! Ordonna-t-elle très sérieuse.

\- Pour que tu sois aussi véhémente c'est qu'il y a une raison _Tingylia_ !»

Il défroissa la missive, et ses yeux d'elfe arrivèrent à lire à la faible clarté des bougies, à une vitesse fulgurante. Le visage souriant de Legolas devint très grave, et plantant son regard dans le sien, il questionna presque sèchement :

« C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas lire !

\- Depuis quand penses-tu cela ? Depuis quand le calcules-tu ?

\- Depuis longtemps Legolas …. depuis les Havres Gris … elle frissonna devant son aveux, abdiquant, elle soupira et alla littéralement s'affaler sur le lit. Je … je voulais laisser une sorte de testament si …

\- Elen …

\- Je n'y peux rien Legolas ! C'est plus fort que moi ! Toi mieux que quiconque, sait, ce que j'ai enduré, ce que j'endure … cette possibilité est tellement vorace …

\- Mais je ne l'accepte pas.

\- Que tu l'acceptes ou non Legolas, tu ne pourras rien y faire ! » Lâcha-telle très sérieuse, en braquant un regard de travers vers lui.

L'elfe jeta la missive dans une corbeille en osier, et venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, il murmura « Elen, je ne veux juste pas y penser ... ». Allongée sur le dos, elle lui faisait face. Elle croisa ses bras derrière la tête, ses jambes pendant à moitié dans le vide. Ses habits de voyage soulignant de façon austère ses courbes. Il la trouvait si belle dans ces accoutrements de garçon. Il ne pouvait que comprendre Elrohir de l'avoir ainsi prise en affection. Elle qui voulait cacher sa féminité, en débordait tellement. Et ce, malgré elle bien des fois. Il se cala tant bien que mal sur son bras gauche en s'allongeant à son tour, et portant une main à sa chemise entrouverte, il délogea le bijou d'en dessous, et continua en faisant balancer le médaillon gracieusement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que quelque chose te protège à travers lui, je suis certain, que quelqu'un, quelque part, veille sur ton devenir ….

\- Vains espoirs de ceux qui veulent s'aveugler Legolas … piqua-t-elle en braquant son regard d'onyx dans le sien.

\- Toi qui parle d'aveuglement …. n'as-tu pas été prise en défaut nous concernant ? Regarde où nous en sommes ….

\- Oui … regardes où nous en somme Legolas … moi mourante et toi amoindri par cette maudite blessure ! Je .. » mais il lui posa la paume sur la bouche, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

« Demain est un autre jour _Tingylia_ … laisse l'aube venir à son heure, et autorise-moi à t'aimer tel que Moi, je le souhaite …. ».

Elle ne put répondre, littéralement clouée sur place par l'incendie affectueux que son regard clair dévoilait. Elle emprisonna de sa main celle de Legolas qui tenait le médaillon, et celui-ci émit une douce musique que seule elle et Gandalf purent entendre.

Sur le pont, le mage blanc eut un amer sourire. Perdu dans ses pensées son attention caressant l'horizon des flots couleur d'encre en ces heures nocturnes il sentit une implacable nostalgie lui mordre le coeur. Il soupira longuement, et ses songes s'esquissèrent sous les traits d'une danseuse à la beauté irréelle.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Le cri des pêcheurs le réveilla peu à peu, il tendit le bras sur le matelas, pour le trouver … vide. Il se redressa vivement, cherchant sa bien-aimée du regard, mais elle n'était pas là. La crainte étreignant sa poitrine, il se leva de suite et s'habilla à la hâte. Elle lui avait déjà fait faux bond par le passé, il eut très peur qu'elle n'eut recommencé. Arrivé sur le pont il trouva Celduin qui parlait avec Gimli tranquillement, regardant le port comme attendant quelque chose. Legolas arriva vers eux d'un pas pressé et avant qu'il ne pose la question il entendit Gimli s'exclamer « Ha la voilà ! » . Les passants cédèrent la place à une cavalier monté sur un cheval clair, et il reconnut Elen qui fit l'ascension de la passerelle et prendre d'assaut le bateau sans même descendre de sa monture. Celduin fit la moue et s'exclama « Elenluinë pourrais-tu faire attention au pont de mon bâtiment s'il te plaît ?!

\- Oui mon oncle ! J'y pensera la prochaine fois ! » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire moqueur.

Legolas regarda la scène comme si la terre s'était mise à tourner à l'envers d'un seul coup. Elen descendit avec agilité, et venant vers lui, elle lui colla un baiser chaleureux sur la joue et dit la voix mutine « Bonjour mon amour ! Bien dormi ? » Legolas n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se planta devant la porte grande ouverte qui menait aux coursives, et s'écria, aller aller tout le monde ! Sur le pont c'est l'heure ! ». L'elfe ne comprenait plus rien, Gimli se rapprocha de lui et déclara d'une voix souriante :

« Un vrai capitaine d'équipée cette petite quand elle s'y met !

\- Je … tu pourrais m'expliquer s'il te plaît ?

\- Elle a tout mis en place avec une rapidité extraordinaire. Elle revient tout juste de Minas Tirith. Elle a fait parvenir les missives à Aragorn, qui se chargera de les transmettre à qui de droit. Ensuite elle a tout préparé pour que nos nouvelles amies soient traitées comme il se devait. En somme, une fois qu'elles auront quitté le navire, nous lèverons l'ancre !

\- Mais quelle heure est-il ? Ai-je dormi si longtemps ?

\- Un vrai loir mon chéri ! La mer te berce plus que de raison apparemment ! Lança Elenluinë taquine.

\- Il est près de dix heures du matin ! Répondit gracieusement Gimli

\- Par les Valar ! Si tard ?!

\- Et oui ! Mais je te pardonne. Elle se rapprocha de lui et chuchota, je comprends que tu aies besoin de repos après cette nuit ... » l'éclat de malice qui éclaira son regard arriva à le faire rougir.

Elle eut un petit rire satisfait, et voyant que tout le monde les avait rejoint, elle déclama, quand ils furent tous attentifs.

« Mes amis, c'est le coeur lourd que certaines d'entre vous vont nous quitter. Mais je gage que nous nous reverrons. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour que tout se passe au mieux pour vous. Le roi Elessar Telcontar, et le Seigneur Elrond, veilleront à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien. Allez dans la paix mes amies, et trouvez la voie qui vous attend. Et si je ne reviens pas vers vous, sachez que ce voyage à vos côtés, a été une des plus merveilleuse aventure qui soit ! ».

Gaadha, Hanina, Feriel et Awrigha ne pouvaient s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Elen vint les embrasser chaleureusement, puis allant vers Aramorë que Dís était en train de monter sur le pont, elle déclara en vérifiant les harnachements.

« Ils vous mèneront là où vous devez aller. Les gardes de la cité blanche vont vous faire escorte. Menez-les aux écuries royales. Le roi est au courant. A présent, avant que le coeur ne me dicte plus que la raison ne saurait le faire, partez mes amies. »

Les quatre femmes s'exécutèrent, et lui offrant des bénédictions communes à leurs terres, elles prirent les rênes des chevaux. Elen cala son front contre celui de Vailima, et murmura « Veille sur elles mon ami. Mon fidèle et dévoué destrier. Sans toi je ne serais jamais allée aussi loin. Vas à présent, et prend le repos que le Seigneur Haldir a su si sagement mettre en avant. Je t'aime mon ami … porte-toi bien. A bientôt … ». L'animal lui donna un petit coup de nez affectueux, et le serrant contre elle, elle essaya de retenir au mieux les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Puis se détachant elle fit un mouvement de menton, et les jumelles prirent les devants. Elle les regarda descendre sagement, et s'enfoncer dans la foule pour rejoindre la dizaine de gardes qui se tenaient non loin des rues accueillantes d'Osgiliath. Elle ne put les quitter des yeux, sa poitrine se serrant d'appréhension. Dís vint à ses côtés, et déclara :

« Tu as fait tout ce qu'tu pouvais Elen ! Il ne leur arrivera rien !

\- Ô je m'en doute Dís, mais c'est une étrange sensation qui me mine. Mon instinct de protection est sur le qui-vive. Si je ne reviens pas, j'espère qu'elles seront heureuses ici.

\- Plus que là où elles étaient Elen ! Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour autrui va ! L'admonesta gentiment la naine en lui donnant un petit coup de coude affectueux.

\- Tu as sûrement raison …. et je ne saurais être totalement honnête si je ne disais pas que le fait de savoir les jumelles à Fondcombe, ne me griffe pas le coeur amèrement ».

Elle sentit des bras aimants l'enlacer tandis qu'un corps chaud et réconfortant se plaçait contre son dos. Legolas murmura :

« Nous y retournerons aussi Elen, quand tout sera fini …. ».

Elle serra les bras qui la retenaient si tendrement, et elle entendit la voix forte de Celduin s'élever près du gouvernail « Aller jeunes gens ! Au travail ! Un gréement comme celui-ci ne va pas se piloter tout seul ! Larguez les amarres ! ».

Elen vit tout le petit monde qui restait, s'affairer sur le bateau telle une véritable ruche miniature, exécutant les gestes avec une précision et une cohésion incroyable. Elle se douta que Celduin avait dû leur apprendre les notions de navigation durant leur absence. Malgré la faiblesse de son bras Legolas sembla s'envoler vers les hauteurs, et le visage transfiguré par le bonheur, il alla vers la vigie et déclara :

« La voie est dégagée Celduin ! Voguons à présent ! »

Dís et Gimli avaient levé l'ancre et détaché les cordages. Ikiteng et les siens relâchèrent les petites voiles qui s'étendirent comme les ailes d'un oiseau blanc. Gandalf arriva sur le pont à ce moment là, et déclara quelque peu bougon « Heureusement que j'ai rendu Grispoil à sa liberté cette nuit, autrement vous l'auriez totalement oublié ! ». Elen devint rouge de confusion, en effet, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Dís vint à sa rescousse et rétorqua « Ne vous inquiétez guère Noble Tharkûn ! J'ai veillé au grain ! ». Elen lui lança un regard de remerciement et Dís eut un petit rire jovial. Ses cheveux de flammes attachés dans une tresse unique, ses yeux de miel brillant dans la lumière du printemps, Elen la trouvait franchement jolie en cette matinée. Ce petit bout de femme avait tout son respect et toute son affection. Et elle espérait la garder encore longtemps à ses côtés, cette amie si particulière. Le bateau fendit les eaux calmes en silence, et le magnifique bâtiment de bois blanc et argenté prit la route, tel un albatros prenant son essor sur la lisière des flots. Peu de temps après avoir longé l'Aduin paisiblement, ils passèrent l'embouchure de l'Ethir Anduin, flirtant quelques minutes avec l'île de Tôl Falas. Une fois dans la baie de Belfalas, ils déployèrent les grands voiles, et le bateau prit en vitesse, fendant l'écume comme une lame immaculée. Elen, pas vraiment aux faits de la navigation, resta sur le pont un moment, à les regarder évoluer, essayant d'apprendre un peu en les regardant faire. Puis, des crampes sourdes commencèrent à envahir son corps. Elle plongea son regard dans les flots à présent bleu marine, et soupirant, elle descendit dans sa cabine. Là, elle alla vers ses affaires, et prenant une fiole, elle but une gorgée du précieux liquide. Caressant distraitement le goulot translucide, elle murmura « La forêt va me manquer. Sa protection était vraiment nécessaire. Je ne sais si mon corps tiendra le coup …. elle resserra sa poigne sur le cristal, s'asseyant sur le matelas, soumise par un vertige douloureux. Non … il faut qu'il tienne, pas le choix ! » affirma-t-elle en inspirant à fond. Une mauvaise nausée lui faisant remonter la bile dans la gorge. Il fallait qu'elle ne faiblisse pas, et surtout, que personne ne s'inquiète de son état. Elle se releva, et alla tout ranger à nouveau. Elle attendit quelques minutes, et remonta sur le pont, allant près de celui qu'elle nommait « oncle » à présent, et qui lui inculqua quelques notions de son immense savoir maritime.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Le soleil était haut, et Legolas n'arrivait que peu à détacher ses yeux des flots immenses qui se dévoilaient à l'infini. Les vents marins, l'écume dans le sillage, le cri des oiseaux qui les avaient peu à peu délaissés au fur et à mesure qu'ils plongeaient vers le large, tout cela le transcendait totalement. Il en oubliait les douleurs récalcitrantes, les défauts moteurs de son bras gauche. Il se sentait transporté par une vie débordante d'énergie. Il regarda le pont, et fronça les sourcils quand il ne vit pas Elen aux côtés de Celduin. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils avaient pris la mer, et elle était une élève assidue auprès du capitaine. Il était très étonnant qu'elle ne soit pas là vu l'heure. Il descendit agilement des cordages, et venant près du capitaine, il demanda :

« Celduin ?! Elen n'est pas montée ce matin ?

\- Non, je pense qu'elle doit se reposer un peu. Après tout, elle peut bien se le permettre à présent. Et comme nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, il vaut mieux qu'elle en profite.

\- Vous avez raison. Je vais quand même la réveiller, elle serait capable de m'en vouloir d'avoir rater vos instructions ! » fit Legolas en partant dans un petit rire pour masquer son inquiétude.

Il passa les portes et les coursives, et arrivant à leur chambre il cogna doucement à la porte. Aucun son ne lui parvint, il ouvrit alors, et son visage se décomposa face au spectacle qui lui faisait face.

Elen était étendue sur le sol le bras tendus vers une fiole qui avait du lui échapper. Le liquide dansait gracieusement dans la bouteille bercée par les vagues. Elle avait les doigts crispés, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, brillant de vie mais incapable de bouger. Il se précipita vers elle et prenant la fiole d'une main, il passa son bras gauche sous son corps tendu. Il grimaça quelque peu en la soulevant, et la calant sur le lit, il vit une larme rouler sur sa joue lentement. Il porta le breuvage à ses lèvres, et lui donna une bonne dose, qui coula en elle très rapidement. Elle avait du mal à respirer, il le voyait aux efforts surhumains qu'elle donnait pour avaler de l'air. Il glissa sa main droite sous son menton, et il murmura « Je t'en prie Elen …. je t'en prie …. tiens bon ... ». La lame froide qui lui lacéra l'âme en cet instant, lui prouva à quel point sa perte signifierait sûrement la fin pour lui. Il la sentit frémir peu à peu contre lui. Le remède luttant contre le poison. Il sentit son cœur accélérer, sa poitrine se soulever avec plus de vigueur. Ses yeux s'animèrent, et il soupira de soulagement quand elle murmura son nom. La terreur se lisait dans son regard. Elle fit dans un chuchotement :

« Si tu savais … je préfère encore mourir par le fer Legolas … qu'ainsi …

\- Chut … chut Elen, je t'en prie …. fit-il littéralement broyé de l'intérieur. Il vint déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et il continua, combien de temps …. ?

\- Depuis notre départ …. les crises se rapprochent, elles sont plus vives aussi …. je … je n'ai pas réussi à prendre le remède à temps. La …. la bouteille m'a échappé des mains tandis que je la tenais fermement …. mon corps …. mon corps ne voulait plus m'obéir … je ….

\- Chut …. dit Legolas lui baisant le front. Calme-toi, c'est fini …. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, et vint se pelotonner contre lui, attendant patiemment entre ses bras, que son corps daigne à nouveau se plier à sa volonté. Il la sentit trembler légèrement, et il sut qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Pas la peine de lui dire, de lui expliquer, il comprenait parfaitement. Sans les couverts de L'eryn Lasgalen, le pouvoir d'Acharniel reprenait en vigueur. Dire qu'il avait eu le secret espoir, que tout cela ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Leur répit fut de courte durée. Ses oreilles d'elfe entendirent le bruit qui s'agita sur le pont, et levant les yeux automatiquement vers la porte, il déclara :

« Il se passe quelque chose ! Reste-là !

\- Non .. Je peux …

\- Non tu reste là Elen ! Je ne plaisante pas ! » lança-t-il très sérieusement. Le timbre de sa voix se modulant tel qu'elle l'avait déjà entendu quand il était Prince en son royaume.

Aussi autoritaire et froid que le Seigneur Thranduil nota-t-elle au passage. Elle le laissa partir, et se redressant faiblement, elle alla tout de même se préparer.

Legolas fila comme le vent, et une fois arrivé sur le pont, il vit Ikiteng et ses amis s'engouffrer dans les cales, les nains sur leurs talons. Legolas balaya l'espace du regard, et un frisson glacial s'offrit son échine. Au large, un bateau au pavillon noir s'avançait vers eux à vive allure.

« Les Corsaires de l'Umbar ! » s'écria Celduin en donnant un coup de gouvernail pour virer de bord.

Ikiteng, les nains et les autres remontèrent, armés jusqu'aux dents. Legolas alla lui aussi prendre ses armes, et Elen blêmit en le voyant faire.

« Des pirates Elen ! Reste ici ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils te voient, ni qu'ils voient ton médaillon tu as compris !

\- Mais Legolas ….

\- Il n'y a pas de Mais Elen ! Fit-il sèchement en l'incendiant du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas mon roi et pas encore mon mari ! Et quand bien même tu le serais, tu n'as pas à me parler de la sorte ! Rétorqua-t-elle en allant ceindre ses deux épées. Devant l'air furibond qu'il lui lançait, elle s'écria, ha non hein ! Je te signale ta seigneurie que je me bats mieux que toi en ce moment ! Elle le vit se crisper sur son arc, lisant toute la colère que cela venait de lui injecter sur son visage lisse. Alors d'accord ou pas ! Je monte compris ! Et qu'ils essayent d'aborder tiens ! Je leur réserve une belle surprise si ils le souhaitent !

\- Elen ….

\- Non Legolas ! Si il le faut j'en userai ! J'en fais le serment ! »

Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, puis sachant qu'il ne gagnerait de toutes façons pas, il ouvrit la porte et murmura « File avant que je ne change d'avis ! ». Elle alla saisir son arc et son carquois, et tous deux remontèrent en vitesse. Elen suivit Legolas sur la vigie, et chose capitale en cet instant, elle décela qu'elle était sujette au vertige. Elle se cramponna au mât comme un chat sur une branche, et Legolas déclara « Tu es à moitié elfe par les Valar ! Prends sur toi et délivre un peu cette part de tes origines ! ». Elle faillit gentiment le rembarrer, mais l'heure était trop grave. Elle vit Gandalf émerger, épée en main, et quoi qu'il advienne, le vieux mage allait leur montrer les ressources qu'il avait encore sous le coude.

« Je vais leur tourner le dos, prions pour que les vents nous aident ! Mais … ils ont des esclaves ! Il est fort probable que deux cents âmes rament vers nous, léchées par les fouets de leurs maîtres ! » Cria Celduin à l'attention de son équipage.

Elen porta instinctivement la main à son collier, et Legolas fit un vif signe de la tête.

« Non Elen ! Non ! Intima-t-il sans détour. Seulement si nous ne parvenons pas à nous enfuir tu entends ?! Vu le manque de réponse qu'elle lui donna, il cria plus fort, TU ENTENDS ?! Elle serra la mâchoire, et le fusillant de son regard noir, elle hocha la tête lentement. Tu sors d'une crise Elen, utiliser ton pouvoir maintenant, serait du suicide ! ».

Elle le fixa longuement, lisant en lui une telle détermination qu'il en devenait réellement attirant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pestant contre ses idées saugrenues qui n'avaient vraiment pas leur place en ces instants. Celduin fit des trésors de savoir-faire, mais le bâtiment aussi ténébreux que l'étendard qui le coiffait , ne cessait de grignoter du terrain. Ikiteng hurla des ordres dans sa langue à ses trois amis, et elle les vit s'éparpiller comme des ombres. Wokabi disparut dans la cale, ses lames de poignards étincelant dans les pénombres. La course-poursuite dura un long moment. Les minutse qui s'égrainaient, exhalait une tension qui devint palpable. Au loin, ils entendaient le rythme régulier des tambours qui donnaient la cadence. Des cris s'élevèrent, et les rames qui martyrisaient les flots, donnaient des traînées blanchâtres inquiétantes. Il y en avait deux rangées, et le bateau était bien plus haut que le leur. Celduin laissa le gouvernail en l'attachant avec une épaisse corde, pour qu'il reste dans l'axe donné, et alors que le bateau des corsaires avalait les mètres comme un monstre vorace, Legolas essaya de tenir son arc au mieux, mais Elen voyait les tremblements de son bras. Sa détermination était grande, et même si la première flèche loupa son objectif, les autres, elles, firent mouche à chaque fois. Il arrivait à palier à sa faiblesse en usant de technique et non de force. Elen s'imposa le calme dans cette panique qui commençait gentiment à la posséder. Et elle inspira un grand coup, les enseignements de Thranduil venant lui chatouiller l'esprit, et elle commença elle aussi à décocher ses flèches. Certes elle n'avait pas l'habileté elfique, mais elle avait bien appris. Ses flèches réussirent leur coup, et le sentiment de fierté et de joie qui l'envahit, lui donna de l'assurance. Ils entendirent des ordres hurlés sur le bâtiment d'en face, et se mêlant aux coups de fouet, la volée de flèches qu'ils reçurent siffla dans les airs. Se mettant à couvert, ils sentirent le bateau tanguer sous les vagues qui s'entrechoquaient entre leurs coques. L'ombre du bateau des corsaire avala la blancheur de leur esquif, et quand ils virent le nombre qui se mouvait sur les planches du pont ennemi, ils frémirent.

« Je ne serai pas contre avoir l'appui d'Elladan et d'Elrohir aujourd'hui ! Lança presque fraîchement Legolas.

\- Vous aurez l'assistance de deux nains prince Legolas ! C'est bien mieux ! Rétorqua Dís avec un superbe sourire carnassier, prête à en découdre.

\- Descendons Elen, la suite se fera au corps à corps.

\- Mais ils sont tellement !

\- Jamais ils ne prendront ce bateau Elen ! Jura Legolas qui se laissa glisser le long d'un des cordages.

\- Ben voyons …. et moi je fais comment ? Je vole peut-être ?! » fit-elle réellement frustrée d'être aussi pataude comparée à lui.

Elle agrippa un des cordages et sans réfléchir, elle sauta dans le vide. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que son corps, de lui-même, gérait les choses avec une facilité déconcertante. Faisant fi quelques secondes de l'animation qui chamboulait leur traversée, elle regarda le mât et ses mains, se demandant comment elle avait pu réaliser ce prodige. « Vous réfléchissez trop mon enfant, laissez un peu plus parler votre instinct, au lieu de vouloir tout contrôler. Vous effectuerez des merveilles ! » lança Gandalf qui la regardait faire.

Elle garda le silence, un éclair de lucidité traversant son esprit. C'est ce qu'il lui avait également dit pour son pouvoir. Elle dégaina ses épées, et lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris en hauteur et virent les marins se balancer au bout de leur cordes d'abordage, elle sut que le véritable affrontement allait débuter. Elle remercia Haldir dans ses conseils, au moins Vailima était à l'abri là où il était. Legolas arriva à faucher de ses flèches quelques ennemis qui s'écrasèrent sur le pont avec lourdeur. Là Gimli et Dís les achevaient avec jubilation. Ikiteng, Kamau et Sarhaan prirent la décision de les intercepter avec leurs dagues et leurs larges couteaux, dans les hauteurs. Se déplaçant sur les baumes et autres cordages avec une agilité à faire pâlir. Les premiers corsaires arrivèrent sur le plancher, et prenant Gandalf pour cible en premier, vu son grand âge, ils furent pris au dépourvu quand le mage leur donna une correction bien mérité. Legolas dégaina sa courte épée de la main droite, et Elen s'avisa qu'il se défendait très bien. Son attention fut dès-lors attirée par trois masses sombres qui s'amenaient vers elle à sa droite. Les rames du grand voilier noir furent retirées, disparaissant dans les trous béants de la coque, et les deux bateaux entrèrent en contact violemment. Le fin bâtiment blanc eut un craquement sinistre, et Elen entendit Celduin jurer au loin. Elle eut un sourire malgré elle, entendre un elfe dire des obscénités avait toujours quelque chose d'amusant. Le capitaine maniait l'épée avec la force et l'agilité communes à son peuple, et il comptait déjà les cadavres à ses pieds.

« Hey bande d'oreilles pointues ! Laissez-nous en un peu ! » hurla Gimli qui courait presque en tous sens pour attraper ceux que les elfes daignaient leur laisser debout.

Lui et Dís ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle, ils débitaient les corps comme des bûcherons amoindriraient des arbres. Le sang finit par envahir le pont si magnifique de leur gréements, et la blancheur immaculé de leur oiseau marin, se stria de rouge comme un animal blessé. Les cris de douleurs, les hurlements de rage, le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquent, la bataille était terrible. Elen esquiva le coup lourd et maladroit d'un des trois assaillants. Et ces derniers furent surpris de la voir se défendre aussi bien. Ses lames taillèrent les airs dans une ballet d'or et d'argent, découpant les tissus et les chairs avec aisance. Tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent morts avant de s'en rendre compte, une moue de crédulité débile accrochée sur leur faciès figés à jamais. Elen ressentit les crampes dans ses muscles, elle grimaça, sentant ses gestes devenir difficiles à exécuter. L'antidote n'avait pas encore totalement fini son oeuvre. Serrant les dents, elle vint aux côtés de Dís, voyant au passage Ikiteng se battre au-dessus d'elle, défendant les voilures avec la rage d'un lion. Une ombre passa au-dessus d'Elen, et elle reçu un corps, pieds en avant, lancé à pleine vitesse dans le thorax. Elle fut projetée lourdement en arrière, le souffle coupé. Le corsaire atterrit à ses pieds, l'oeil éclatant de mauvaise malice. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle glissa sur une flaque de sang. Il porta un coup qu'elle esquiva en se roulant sur le côté. La lame se planta dans le bois imbibé d'hémoglobine, et elle essaya d'attraper ses lames tombées un peu plus loin. Rampant sur le ventre, glissant sur le pont mouillé d'eau de mer et de fluides corporels, elle crut que cet imbécile allait réussir là ou tant d'autres avaient échoués. Elle entendit le rugissement d'Aku jaillir à ses côtés, et l'homme se retrouva face à la panthère gigantesque qui avait quitté sa cachette. La peur et l'effroi purent se lire sur le visage au teint halé et buriné de son agresseur. La bête n'y alla pas par quatre chemin, elle lui sauta directement à la gorge. Le pirate fut cloué au sol, et ses hurlements atroces se finirent dans un gargouillis inepte tandis que l'animal finissait de lui trancher la carotide. Elen se redressa, essoufflée, et ramassant ses armes, elle s'exclama « Encore une fois je te dois une fière chandelle mon amie ! ». Un cri attira son attention. Figé dans les cordages, le corps de Kamau, transpercé par la lame de son assaillant, finit par tomber dans l'eau, et Ikiteng cria quelque chose à Sarhaan. Les deux colosses d'ébène se jetèrent sur le corsaire qui avait tué leur ami, et il ne tint pas deux secondes contre eux. Elen entendit une voix tonitruante de l'autre côté du bastingage, le capitaine des corsaires avait décidé d'en finir apparemment. Une autre vague d'hommes s'abattit sur eux, et quelques uns arrivèrent à les dépasser, s'enfonçant dans la cale. Wokabi les intercepta de ses lames, et la magnifique guerrière des confins du Harad les élimina dans les règles de l'art. Les tresses de sa chevelure dansant dans les airs comme les serpents d'une gorgone. Aku, la gueule maculée de sang, aidait Gandalf qui vint à se servir de sa magie pour aveugler les corsaires. Celduin cria « Ils sont trop nombreux Gandalf ! Nous devons nous extirper d'ici avant que …. » mais la voix de l'elfe se tut quand il vit ce qui les attendait. Legolas eut le temps de crier « A COUVERT ! » et des flèches enflammées vinrent à pleuvoir des cieux. L'une d'elle blessa Dís qui s'écroula sur le pont, Gimli faisant rempart de son corps contre les corsaires qui se jetèrent sur elle pour l'attraper. La fumée et les flammes commencèrent à grignoter le bateau blanc, et Elen entendit les lamentations de Celduin qui pleurait déjà la perte de son joyau. Elen regarda la scène et visant le capitaine qui se tenait bien trop près d'eux, elle lança son poignard sur lui. La lame fendit les airs avec vélocité, mais ne se planta que dans son épaule, alors qu'elle visait la tête. « Merde ! » lâcha Elen qui se retrouva face au visage déformé par la colère et la stupeur, que le chef des pirate lui lançait. Sans plus réfléchir il se jeta lui-même dans le combat, et quand il fut sur le pont, Elen déglutit avec effort. Il était immense, et sa corpulence aurait pu damner le pion à celle d'un taureau. Il dégaina sa lame recourbée, et un sourire malsain sur le visage, il déclara dans sa langue « Alors comme ça on veut jouer petite ?! ». Sans préavis il se jeta sur elle, et leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Elle entendit la voix de Legolas percer au loin, appelant son nom. La fumée rendait la respiration difficile, et les flammes grandissantes exhalaient une chaleur épouvantable. Dans ce décors de chaos, Elen trouvait les ressources pour se défendre. Malgré ses muscles qui se tétanisaient peu à peu, elle serrait les dents, et elle repoussait habilement ses attaques. Ce qui rendait le capitaine ivre de colère. Elle vit Gimli redresser Dís un peu plus loin, et la mener en sécurité. Déviant l'estoque de son assaillant, elle fit glisser la lame du cimeterre sur une des siennes, et dans une danse vive, l'autre épée passa dessous la garde de son adversaire, et vint l'entailler sur toute la largeur de son abdomen. Le capitaine eut une expression de surprise la plus totale, se portant la main à la large blessure qui lui brûlait le corps. Elen profita de cet instant de flottement pour exécuter un mouvement sec, et elle décapita le corsaire sans autre forme de procès. Malgré l'opaque fumée, cela avait du se voir du pont adverse, car une multitudes de cris de colère s'éleva du bateau à la coque sombre. Ikiteng lança de sa voix grave « Ils vont tous aborder ma Reine ! Nous n'y arriverons pas ! ». Alors que les soubresauts du corps décapité devant elle, s'arrêtaient progressivement, elle sut qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle entendit une clameur au loin, vers le gouvernail, et sa vue devenue perçante, vit Celduin blessé par ses adversaires. Le sang d'Elen ne fit qu'un tour, ces maudits pirates n'allaient pas lui enlever le dernier représentant de sa famille ! Elle accourut vers lui, se retrouvant près de Legolas qui avait eu la même idée, et Elen, portant un regard circulaire sur la bataille acharnée et inégale qui se déroulait, porta sa main à son médaillon. Legolas plaqua de suite la sienne par dessus, et ils échangèrent un regard discutant plus que des mots. Elen se dégagea avec force de son étreinte, et dit à Celduin « Essayes de garder le cap mon oncle, le plus longtemps possible … une tempête approche ...

\- Une tempête ?! » Répéta Celduin crédule en regardant le ciel.

Legolas, la mine sombre l'aida à se tenir, et il entendit la voix d'Elen s'élever en ordonnant à leur équipage « Accrochez-vous ! A tout ce que vous pouvez ! ». Gandalf vint vers elle, et la mine marquant la plus grande crainte, il objecta :

« Elen ! Non !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix Gandalf ! Aidez les autres ! »

Ikiteng et les siens étaient au plus mal, Aku était acculée dans un coin du pont, les corsaires essayant de la transpercer de leur lame, mais la bête n'était que muscles, griffes et crocs. Son pelage magnifique était marqué d'une balafre sanguinolente sur le flanc. Le coeur d'Elen se serra à la vue de ce désastre, sortant le médaillon de son couvert, elle essaya de faire le vide en elle. Chose hautement difficile quand on était en pleine bataille et que ses amis étaient en danger de mort. La fumée devint insoutenable, agressant leurs poumons et leurs yeux. Quand elle trouva ce qu'elle recherchait, ses iris se parèrent des étoiles bleues caractéristiques et elle commença à invoquer la puissance des éléments. Ne faisant qu'une avec les flots alentours, elle commença par soulever les vagues. Décollant ainsi leurs bateaux si intimement serrés. Puis, sentent peu à peu ses dons se dévoiler en elle, et lui accorder leurs puissances, elle capta les courants marin et les vents. La fumée sur le bateau commença à s'élever dans les airs dans une colonne de feu et de vapeur opaque. Les pirates présents prirent peur en voyant ce prodige, et ils regagnèrent leur vaisseau rapidement, croyant ainsi sauver leur vie. Mais la machine implacable qu'était devenue Elen, ne se suffirait pas de cela. Elle manipula les vents, et ceux-ci se joignirent aux colonnes d'eau, qui jaillirent telle les têtes d'une hydre, des profondeurs des océans. La pierre répondait étonnamment bien au sollicitations maritimes. L'eau était une élément qui lui était facile à manier nota-t-elle. Les vents et les eaux, mugissantes et rugissantes, crachèrent leur colère au travers de la mer qui commença à se démonter comme prise dans la tourmente d'une tempête effroyable. Les coques des bateaux furent ballottées comme si elles ne pesaient rien. Les rames du bateau corsaire étaient ressorties, mais les typhons les brisèrent comme de vulgaires allumettes. Des cris de terreur s'élevèrent, et ils ravirent les oreilles d'Elen qui n'avait plus aucune once d'humanité en cet instant. Fermant le poing en l'abattant au sol, un des typhons s'écrasa sur leurs assaillants dans une masse d'eau gigantesque. Brisant les planches, les mâts, les voilures en un seul coup. La terreur se lisait dans les échos des cris, et le bateau, brisé en deux, se disloqua dans la houle sauvage. Celduin s'accrochait tant bien que mal au gouvernail, Legolas lui prêtant main forte. Les voiles claquaient, les vagues submergeaient le bastingage, nettoyant ainsi le pont des souillures qu'il avait subi. Elen, tenait en place avec une aisance incroyable. Toute à la destruction massive qu'elle infligeait aux pirates, plus rien ne comptait que ce sentiment de pure liberté qui lui chatouillait l'essence. Elle comprenait tellement Acharniel dans ces moments-là. Comment ne pas vouloir goûter, utiliser, cette puissance ? Celle qui donnait le contrôle sur tellement de choses, qui donnait accès à tout. La voix de Gandalf eut du mal à supplanter le tumulte chaotique qui les entourait. Leur bateau était hors de danger, et loin à présent des vestiges du navire qui les avait accosté. Mais Elen, ne semblait pas le voir, ou s'en soucier. Il arriva à braver le vent et à tenir sur le pont qui devenait extrêmement glissant, et il cria « C'est fini Elen ! Par les Valar ! Stoppez ceci ! ».

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si son intervention l'importunait, et le mage eut très peur tout d'un coup. Mais, au fils des secondes, les vents s'apaisèrent, et la mer sous eux, devint plus docile. Après de longues minutes, le calme fut revenu, et ils se retrouvèrent sous un soleil radieux. Filant sur des eaux calmes et limpides, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elen se tenait droite, les yeux perdus sur l'horizon, figée comme si le temps pour elle s'était arrêté. Legolas vint rapidement, vers elle, et se positionnant devant, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et fit une étrange moue en voyant son regard absent. Il l'appela doucement, et son coeur fut étreint d'une singulière crainte. Il savait, sans le voir, qu'une lutte interne avait lieu. Gandalf avança d'un pas, et Legolas l'arrêta en braquant le plat de sa main vers lui.

« Non Mithrandir ! Non ! Aucune interférence. C'est ce qui a causé le retour d'Acharniel la dernière fois …. faisons-lui confiance …. laissons-lui du temps …. je vous en prie ... ».

Le vieux mage blanc eut un sourire triste, puis hochant la tête, il alla voir l'équipage, essayant de regrouper tout le monde pour voir dans quels états ils se trouvaient. Legolas attendit patiemment devant sa bien-aimée, priant tous les dieux qu'ils connaissaient pour qu'elle gagne. Il eut un infime sourire quand il vit ses pupilles avoir une légère réaction. Elle revenait vers eux. Ses yeux sombres commencèrent à balayer les alentours du regard, comme s'éveillant après un long rêve. Sa voix s'éleva dans un murmure presque émerveillé « J'ai … j'ai réussi ... ? ». Legolas, les larmes aux yeux, vint lui prendre le visage entre les mains, et dit à voix basse, mais vibrante de joie « Oui … oui tu as réussi ... ».

Ikiteng, aux côtés des siens et des autres, leva son bras armé vers le ciel et s'écria « Gloire à Thilleli ! Gloire à la Reine des Peuples Libres du Harad ! ». Et les siens reprirent dans leur langue son ode victorieux. Devant le visage plus que gêné de leur amie, Dís s'exclama :

« Ouais clair qu'encore une fois, j'te tire mon chapeau ma grande ! Sans toi on s'rait à nouveaux esclaves ! Ou morts …. »

Elen hocha gravement la tête, puis elle se recroquevilla d'un seul coup, tous ses muscles la faisant atrocement souffrir. Legolas se pencha et lui caressant le front il déclara « Je savais que ça arriverait … bon sang Elen !

\- Si c'est pour me faire des remontrances Legolas, te donne pas cette peine … lâcha-t-elle les dents serrées sous la douleur.

\- Elle est blessée ? Demanda Celduin qui maintenait de sa main droite un point de pression sur sa propre blessure.

\- Non Celduin, elle a juste un peu trop donné de sa personne, le rassura Gandalf en revenant vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever, et déclara, je vais vous accompagner Elen … vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Je les soignerai, ne vous inquiétez donc pas de cela … de plus nous avons deux elfes à bord, même sans être guérisseurs, ils connaissent les rudiments. Aller … » dit-il en lui maintenant le bras avec force. Il la conduisit dans les entrailles du bateau, Aku sur leurs talons.

La fumée envahissait encore les couloirs, l'eau de mer et les vents violents chargés d'humidité avaient éteint les feux, mais l'odeur de brûlé et les fumerolles, elles étaient encore bien présentes. Elen s'effondra en avant alors qu'ils passaient le seuil de la chambre. Gandalf la retint, et demanda inquiet :

« Elen ?

\- Ça va … ça va Mithrandir … mes muscles se tétanisent. J'ai du mal à marcher ….

\- L'antidote ?

\- J'en ai pris juste avant la bataille … je ne sais pas si ….

\- C'est un risque à prendre Elenluinë. Vous ne pouvez rester ainsi. »

Il la traîna presque jusqu'au lit, et elle se laissa littéralement tomber dessus. Grimaçant en voyant à quel point elle salissait les draps. Se calant sur ses coussins, elle le laissa lui tendre la fiole, et elle avala une gorgée du breuvage salvateur. Respirant à fond pour amoindrir les maux, Gandalf fit une légère grimace en réalisant à quel point elle devait souffrir. Il posa une main amicale sur sa jambe droite, et lui tapotant affectueusement, il dit d'une voix douce :

« Merci Elen …. merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait …. »

Elle lui prit la main qu'il avait posé sur elle, et lui étreignant les doigts, elle secoua la tête lentement avec un piteux sourire. Et murmura « Non c'est moi qui vous remercie, sans vos enseignements, nous ne serions sûrement plus de ce monde Mithrandir …. ».

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Désolée pour la vitesse de parution, mais c'est tendu en ce moment! ^^**_


	31. Le Soleil Bleu

**Passiflore :** Héhé j'ai une âme de pirate je pense ! *rires* Oui, Aku va te réserver des surprises .. non non je n'en dis pas plus ! ;) Contente que tu puisses trouver le temps de me lire (encore) et de me laisser des petits mots doux ! (j'adoooore les mots doux !) Désolée je suis en mode "totalement barrée" aujourd'hui

**Eilonna:** hey je suis contente de te revoir par ici! Et toute aussi contente que la suite te plaise autant ! Oui la relation entre ma OC et Legolas est parfois houleuse, mais quand tu vois son caractère, c'est normal ! mdr Merci pour tes lectures et tes reviews ! :)

**Lu:** Oui notre Elen va manger du lion ! Mais tu sais que j'aime rester logique dans mes écrits, et donc, elle ne peut pas faire ce qu'elle veut pour le moment. Mais cela évolue petit à petit !

**Grenache1:** Hellllooo mon tit raisin! Alors moussaillon?! Que penses-tu de notre Elen Sparrow ? XDD Ouais c'est sympa d'écrire les scènes de bataille ! Foi de Corsaire c'est même carrément jubilatoire ! Même si il est dommage de ne pouvoir faire "plus long" ... faut pas abuser non plus ! ;p (quoiqu'il paraît que plus c'est long ... omg autocensure ! ^^) Merci pour TOUT tes encouragements ici et en MP!

**JulieFanfic:** Haa merci pour le cocktail, pas évident de savamment le doser ! ^^ Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews et ton enthousiasme!

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que le reste! Bonne lecture! :)** _

* * *

.

Gandalf la laissa quelques minutes plus tard. Attendant patiemment, presque paternellement, qu'elle récupère. Elle bougea lentement, et se glissant hors du lit, elle grimaça sous les élancements fugaces que ses muscles lui firent subir. Elle avança patiemment, un pas après l'autre, jusque dans la salle d'eau. Là elle laissa choir ses vêtements couverts de suie et de sang, et elle commença à se laver lentement. Elle s'occupa de ses longs cheveux noirs, et quand elle se passa une serviette autours du corps, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Legolas, qui l'observait sans un mot. Il avait les traits fatigués, et lui aussi, était dans un état déplorable. Même ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, c'est pour dire ! Elle eut un timide sourire sous cette réflexion inopinée. Elle pouvait lire toute la crainte, la colère et l'affection qu'il lui vouait en cet instant. Elle releva le menton, presque en signe de défi. Qu'il approuve ou non, elle leur avait sauvé la mise. Si il ne pouvait passer outre ses sentiments et voir ce qui était nécessaire, elle n'y pouvait rien.

« Dire qu'il y a un an en arrière, tu serais passé pour le plus froid et le plus sage de nous deux …. » finit-elle par murmurer, brisant de ce fait le silence qui plombait l'atmosphère.

Les odeurs de brûlé et le sang tâchant les atours elfiques que son amant portait, la fouettèrent vivement, tandis que tout se repassait au ralenti dans son esprit. L'excitation du combat, la peur de la perte … l'immense plaisir d'avoir pu débrider sa puissance. Il s'avança vers elle, et las, il s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte, posant sa tempe contre, il répondit :

« Crois-tu que les choses aient à ce point changé ? Tu réfléchis toujours hâtivement Elenluinë ….

\- Non ! J'agis pour ce qui est juste et vital ! Rétorqua-t-elle blessée par son jugement.

\- Oui …. pour cela que je t'aime autant ... » finit-il par soupirer douloureusement.

Le voile d'une douleur muette assombrit son visage parfait, brièvement. La boule qu'elle ressentit dans l'estomac à ces quelques mots, remonta jusque son coeur pour redescendre aussi vivement vers son intimité. Là, maintenant, elle le désirait. Comme jamais elle n'en avait ressenti le besoin, la faim, auparavant. La violence et la sexualité étaient parfois d'étranges cousins, réagissant aux mêmes stimuli. Elle laissa tomber sa serviette au sol, laissant ses cheveux trempés mordre sa peau sous des gouttes froides. Et avant que Legolas ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle vint vers lui et se plaqua contre lui. Oubliant son état, non, au contraire, le réalisant plutôt. Le sentant, le touchant, au plus profond d'elle-même, tandis que l'immortalité de son amant était à ce point si fébrile dans un tel combat. Elle pouvait le perdre … elle pouvait ne plus jamais le revoir. Cette urgence commandant tous ses gestes fiévreux. Trouvant ses lèvres, buvant ses baisers. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains avides, étouffant ses maigres protestations sous l'agilité de ses étreintes. L'ardeur de ses envies, finirent de le consumer. Lui aussi ressentait ce qui la rongeait. Ce désespoir mêlé à cet amour destructeur …. cet amour salvateur. Auquel leurs soupirs offrirent les plus belles odes, et les plus belles complaintes. Elle faillit totalement arracher ses habits et il se laissa totalement corrompre. Leur union, fut pour la première fois, fougueuse et passionnée. Dévoilant conjointement une facette de leur personnalité. Surtout à Elenluinë. Jamais elle n'avait pensé un jour, avoir cet appétit sexuel. Au point de vouloir le dévorer, de lui donner le souhait de l'ingérer pour que plus jamais il ne la quitte. Legolas était ivre. Il se laissa submerger, sans réticence, sans compromis, par la passion qui lui dévorait littéralement l'âme et le corps. Depuis le début, il espérait, dans un recoin secret de son être, qu'elle puisse un jour s'abandonner à lui de la sorte. Lui donnant l'autorisation de lui dévoiler toute la fougue de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de pur délice quant il la sentit le mordiller. Planter ses ongles dans son dos comme si elle voulait marquer sa propriété. Leur concupiscence leur laissa quelques marques, et des étoiles plein les yeux. Au sol, sur le parquet tiède, ils reprenaient leur souffle. Tous deux fauchés par quelque chose de si puissant, qu'ils ne pouvaient se relever de suite. Elen fronça les sourcils. Fixant le plafond, elle demanda :

« Crois-tu que nous pouvons sentir nos âmes se lier ? Je veux dire … au-delà de nos corps ? »

Legolas qui était lui aussi sur le dos, un sourire bienheureux accroché au visage, tourna la tête vers elle, et les yeux brillants il répondit en la questionnant :

« Qu'en penses-tu mon aimée …. ? »

Dieux qu'elle aimait quand il l'appelait ainsi. Elle ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais ce mot, dans cette bouche si parfaitement dessinée, peinte par les dieux eux-mêmes pour inciter à l'amour, avait un pouvoir indescriptible. Elle chercha sa main, et arrimant ses phalanges aux siennes avec force, elle répondit « Oui … car je pense l'avoir ressenti en ce jour ….

-Alors nous ne serons plus jamais séparés Elen …. quoi qu'il advienne ... »

Elle ne sut pas si cela devait l'enchanter ou l'angoisser, mais tout ce qui parvint à son cerveau en cet instant, fut de se coller à lui. Froissant les habits souillés entre leur deux corps, et lovant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, elle posa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine musculeuse, se délectant de sa fermeté. Là, elle s'octroya le droit de rêver. Rêver à une vie simple. Une cabane dans la forêt, un jardin envahi par des arbres majestueux, et leurs enfants jouant autours d'eux. Leurs rires se mêlant aux chants des oiseaux. Peut-être même imaginer Thranduil à leur côté, les bénissant d'un regard affectueux. Cette pensée lui donna un tel bonheur, qui lui pinça le coeur de façon atroce et douloureuse. Elle sentit la main de Legolas caresser son dos, et il chuchota inquiet :

« Tout va bien ?

\- Oui mon amour …. oui tout va bien …. »

Elle délaissa ses songes peu à peu, revenant vers la réalité. Elle se releva lentement, retourna faire un brin de toilette, et avec un tendre sourire elle déclara :

« Je vais sur le pont aider les autres. Prends un peu de repos Legolas …. tu en as besoin ... »

Elle s'habilla avec les mêmes habits, certaines de les salir encore plus. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher tous ses vêtements de voyage. Il allait y avoir du travail. L'elfe la regarda faire, l'observa même, détaillant chaque crispation sourde de son visage. Il savait, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de lui dire, tout ce qui la hantait. Les Eldar n'avaient-ils point le loisir de lire dans les pensées ? Il ne l'avait jamais tenté, mais il était certain, quand ces quelques minutes, il y était parvenu. Se laissant bercer par les douces oscillations du bateau, il ferma les yeux, et ses demis rêves se teintèrent des intenses émotions qu'ils venaient de partager. Si on lui avait dit un jour, qu'il aimerait de la sorte, il aurait sûrement ri au nez de l'irrespectueux qui aurait osé cet affront. Mais voilà. Les faits étaient là.

.

* * *

.

Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes, et les quelques fumées qui provenaient du pont, s'insinuaient dans les couloirs tels des ophidiens translucides. Elle se racla la gorge et toussa un peu. Les vapeurs noires leurs avaient tous plus ou moins attaqué les bronches. Arrivée en haut, elle fit une grimace accablée quand elle vit leur fier navire, la nef blanche de leur traversée, blessée presque à mort comme un oiseau le serait par un chasseur. Certaines voiles étaient percées ou déchirées. Le bois des mâts, des baumes et du pont arboraient des auréoles noires d'où une odeur nauséabondes de cendres mouillées, s'échappait. Celduin regardait l'ampleur des dégâts l'air dégoûté. Mais au-delà de sa tristesse, elle vit sur son flanc une vilaine tache de sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre. Elle vint vers lui, et l'interpella. Le capitaine se tourna vers elle, et elle vit son soulagement de la voir ainsi debout et avec eux. Il lui caressa le visage et déclara sincère :

« Que les Valar soient loués ! Tu n'as rien ...

\- Ce n'est pas ton cas mon oncle, laisse-moi voir s'il te plaît …. »

Gandalf qui s'occupait d'Ikiteng et de Dís, regardait la scène du coin de l'oeil, toujours extrêmement vigilant. Celduin, en bon elfe qu'il était, de plus de souche aussi pure, fit un mouvement de recul quand elle tendit la main vers lui.

« Ha pas de ça mon oncle ! Par les Valar vous êtes impossible les elfes avec ça ! » gronda Elen vertement, réellement froissée par sa réaction si naturellement instinctive.

Celduin la dévisagea avec ses magnifiques yeux gris-verts, n'en revenant pas du ton qu'elle venait d'employer avec lui. Sentant qu'il ne pourrait aller contre à moins de créer presque un incident diplomatique, il se laissa guider malgré lui, et vint s'asseoir sur le bastingage. Elen releva sa chemise, et elle fit une moue qui voulait tout dire. La plaie avait du être faite par la lame d'une épée. Nette, précise, et atrocement oblique et profonde. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait faire pour rester ainsi debout et marcher. Devant sa crédulité affichée, il eut un sourire presque hautain et déclara :

« Je suis très très âgé Elen … j'ai des capacités qui dépassent beaucoup celles des jeunes elfes que tu connais. Et j'inclus dans ce « jeune », même le Seigneur Thranduil. »

Elen braqua ses yeux dans les siens, et sur le coup, elle se demanda en le scrutant, quel âge il pouvait bien avoir. Il eut un sourire en coin, devinant ses questionnements muets, et répondit :

« Vieux Elen …. très très vieux ….

\- Vieux ou pas, tu n'as pas la capacité de te soigner par toi-même apparemment, alors laisse-moi faire ! » s'exclama Elen un peu vexée par son comportement, qu'elle trouvait pour le coup, parfaitement pédant. Lui qui lui avait toujours parlé en égal, venait de détruire en quelques secondes, ce sentiment si plaisant. Le petit rire moqueur de Dís ne lui échappa pas, et elle sourit face au soutien de son amie. Examinant la plaie, elle prit son médaillon, et alors qu'elle allait intervenir, elle entendit Gandalf grogner « Cela ne demande pas de tels efforts …

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui en demande ? Un mort ? Il est temps que j'apprenne à canaliser tout ceci. Si vous ne cessez à longueur de temps de me rabaisser, je n'y arriverai jamais à la fin ! »

Oui là ils commençaient sérieusement à l'importuner. Essayant de taire au mieux ce qu'elle avait envie de leur balancer, elle se ravisa en se disant, très intelligemment, qui arriver serait l'ultime chose qui pourrait faire taire leurs suspicions. Elle posa sa main droite sur la blessure, et se concentrant comme elle l'avait fait pour le bras de Legolas, elle murmura quelques mots qui lui vinrent si naturellement, que l'on aurait juré qu'elle les avait toujours su. Gandalf se leva lentement, et venant vers eux, il tendit l'oreille. C'était la langue de Númenór, l'originelle, celle qui n'avait pas subi les divers changements dus aux siècles passés. Celduin, malgré lui, afficha une grimace de total émerveillement quand il sentit la chaleur bénéfique s'étaler sur sa peau et dans ses chairs. Réparant les tissus et les vaisseaux sanguins avec une extrême efficacité. Une fois fini, il ne restait plus qu'une ligne rouge et boursouflée. L'inflammation allait disparaître dans les jours à venir, voir les heures, si ce qu'avait dit Celduin était vrai. Elen ressentit un léger vertige et elle posa une main sur le bastingage pour se soutenir. Celduin lui prit le bras et demanda soucieux :

« Elen ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Celduin. La magie demande pas mal d'énergie vitale. Bien que du sang de mage coule dans mes veines, je ne suis pas une Maïa …. j'ai mes limites ….

\- Qui disparaîtront peu à peu, au fil du temps … » énonça la voix de Gandalf qui était à présent à leurs côtés.

Elen leva les yeux vers lui, et l'immaculée blancheur de ses habits et de ses cheveux réverbérant crûment la lumière du soleil, l'éblouit quelque peu. Elle plissa les paupières et dit d'une voix lasse :

« Si je suis immortelle cela veut-il signifier que …

\- Oui mon enfant …. tôt ou tard vous deviendrez presque aussi puissante que nous …. mais je ne sais si c'est bénéfique. Car vous êtes soumise aux sentiments ….

\- Vous non peut-être ? » Lâcha-t-elle légèrement moqueuse. Elle se releva pour lui faire face et quand elle ancra son regard noir dans le gris du mage celui-ci répondit :

« Vous savez ce que cela a produit. Ce qui c'est passé Elenluinë ….

\- Oui, j'en suis la preuve vivante ! Et merci de me faire passer pour l'erreur de service !

\- Parce que vous en êtes une Elen ! Au-delà de votre orgueil, vous savez très bien que cela est vrai ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû venir au monde. C'est une expérience désastreuse qui a eu lieu, et qui a failli coûté cher à ce monde ! Imaginez qu'Acharniel n'ait pas été arrêtée par sa fille et l'armée de son père ! Allez savoir, si elle avait joint ses forces avec celles de Sauron, ce qui aurait pu advenir ! Ou même Vous ! Voyant le regard crédule de sa jeune amie, il continua, si nous avions croisé votre route avant, si l'éveil de vos sentiments avait appelé vos pouvoirs en ces heures sombres, Sauron vous aurez convoitée. Et un tel pouvoir entre ses mains ! Je n'ose imaginer où nous en serions actuellement ! »

Les joues du vieux mage s'étaient légèrement rosies sous sa barbe blanche, et Elen sut en cet instant, qu'il pensait cela depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est bon ? Vous vous sentez mieux Mithrandir ?! Est-ce que ce joli pamphlet vous a soulagé la conscience ? Répliqua-t-elle, une colère sans nom venant l'animer. Vous rejetez la faute sur mes ancêtres, mais par les Valar ! Si vous aviez assumé un tant soit peu ce que vous ressentiez à l'époque, je ne serai pas là, toute cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu ! Et je ne serai pas en train de me faire insulter copieusement en ce moment ! Pour une chose, qui je le rappelle, échappe totalement à mon contrôle ! Je ne suis pas fautive d'exister Mithrandir ! J'espère que cet état de fait vous torture bien la conscience ! Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, et se retournant vivement, elle laissa exploser le fond de sa pensée, de toute façon dans ce monde, quoi qu'il advienne c'est toujours la faute des femmes n'est-ce pas ?! Mâles suffisants va ! »

Puis elle alla voir Aku, qui léchait ses plaies sur un coin du pont, loin des humains, elfes et autres bipèdes qui faisaient bien du tapage en ces minutes de tranquillité retrouvée. La femme s'agenouilla à son côté, et lui flattant la tête elle murmura :

« Bien évidemment personne ne s'est occupé de toi. Attends ma belle, je vais te soigner également, ce ne sera pas long …. »

La panthère souffrait, elle le voyait à sa respiration, mais la brave bête n'émettait aucun son. Attendant patiemment que les choses passent. Elen utilisa sa magie sur l'animal qui s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Ses immenses pattes pétrissant les airs alors qu'un ronronnement très agréable s'extirpait de sa gorge. Elen sourit devant cela. « Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours préféré la compagnie des animaux aux humains tiens ! Avec vous pas de problèmes, c'est donnant-donnant, et on se prend pas la tête pendant des plombes pour savoir qui a tort ou raison. C'est du respect mutuel que j'apprécie plus que n'importe quel discours …. »

Tandis que la magie de guérison atrophiait les plaies, Elen ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en voyant le pelage de la panthère se nimber de lumière bleue, comme au diapason avec sa pierre. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, et la panthère leva la tête vers elle. Elle plongea son regard fauve à présent brillant d'une lueur azur, et elle entendit parfaitement dans son esprit _« Chut mon enfant, tout va bien ... »._ La surprise fut tellement grande qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul et se retrouva sur son séant, les yeux totalement écarquillés. Elle donna un rapide coup d'oeil vers les autres, mais non, elle était la seule à l'avoir entendu. L'animal venait de s'adresser à elle, d'esprit à esprit. Plus que bouleversée elle balbutia :

_« Mais comment …._

_\- Chut j'ai dit … mais sache que tu développeras cette capacité sous peu … plus aucun être vivant sur cette terre ne restera insensible à ta voix …. à ton esprit … et je dis bien, tous les êtres vivants ... »_puis la voix chaude et étrangement familière de la bête s'éteignit. Laissant une Elen des plus choquée sur le parquet encore humide, les fesses clouées sur le pont martyrisé par les combats. Voyant qu'elle l'avait totalement soignée, elle se releva, encore un peu hébétée par cette expérience singulière, et allant voir Dís elle s'occupa de ses blessures. La Naine serrait vaillamment les dents, la brûlure qui avait mordu ses chairs laissait des stigmates rougeâtres. Des cloques commençaient à apparaître. L'avantage, c'est que la plaie due à la pointe de la flèche, était de ce fait cautérisée.

« Tes capacités prennent en vigueur ma grande .. fit Dís en étouffant un gémissement tandis qu'Elen s'évertuait à refermer la chair, et faire disparaître les boursouflures douloureuses engendrées par le feu.

\- Je sais Dís. Mais …. Elen jeta un regard alentours pour voir si on ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Le poison lui aussi s'éveille mon amie …. »

Dís vit à son regard les appréhensions qui la minaient. Elle plaqua une main chaleureuse sur celle de son amie, et lui serrant fortement, elle déclara d'une voix rassurante « T'inquiètes pas ma grande ! Nous sommes là ! Et j'te jure qu'on va y arriver ! ». Elen plongea son regard dans les nuances d'ambre que recelaient ceux de sa compagne d'aventure, et elle lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les nains, tout comme les elfes, étaient de bien charmantes créatures. Elle se dit qu'elle était passée à côté de quelque chose durant toutes ces années. Il était dommage que les peuples d'Arda ne soient pas plus enclin aux festivités communes, et ne gardaient leurs partages que pour le commerce ou la guerre. Devant ce triste constat Elen poussa un nouveau soupir, et voyant qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à faire pour soulager son amie, elle alla voir Ikiteng. En grand guerrier qu'il était, il se laissa faire avec un sang-froid digne des plus grands. Ses yeux noirs fixés sur l'horizon, il restait de marbre. Elen soigna ses plaies, qui se résumaient à peu de choses, quelques entailles plus ou moins profonde. Elle leva les yeux pour capter les siens, car il était légèrement plus grand qu'elle, et elle demanda :

« Ikiteng ? Partirez-vous une fois tout ceci terminé ? »

Le guerrier braqua son attention farouche sur elle, et inclinant la tête avec respect il déclara :

« Si ma Reine ne veut plus de moi à ses côtés, je repartirai dans mes contrées. Bien qui ne m'attende plus rien là-bas. Mon village a été rasé, et nous avons été réduits en esclavage. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je resterai auprès de vous. Je serai … non … nous serons des gardes et amis dévoués ma Reine ! »

Il posa un poing ferme sur sa poitrine pour souligner la ferveur de ses voeux, et Elen eut un faible sourire. Détaillant le visage à la mâchoire carrée qui lui faisait face, elle murmura « Alors soit Ikiteng … si nous en sortons vivants, oui, pourquoi pas …

« Nous n'avons nul par où aller de toutes façons ma Reine. Être à vos côtés reste une idée bien plus noble que de parcourir le monde comme de vulgaires erres, hésita à dire Wokabi en venant à leur côté. ».

Elen décela le soupçon de tendresse que ses yeux sombres posèrent sur Ikiteng, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur, sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Elle souhaitait leur bonheur, c'était peut-être tout aussi simple que cela. Puis réfléchissant, elle s'avoua que la jeune-femme avait raison, ils n'avaient plus de point de chute. Observant ses nouveaux amis, et repensant à celles qu'elle avait laissé en Gondor, une étrange idée vint s'offrir son esprit. Elle posa une main amicale sur le torse râblé du guerrier, et elle fit « Très bien. Je vais réfléchir à tout ceci. Prenez un peu de repos ». Puis elle tourna les talons, et allant voir Celduin qui baissait les voiles, elle demanda :

« Les avaries sont-elles graves ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais m'occuper des voilures en premier. Apparemment la coque ne prend pas l'eau, ce qui est une chance. Je pense que nous pourrons réparer tout ceci rapidement. Notre équipage est assez doué pour remettre tout ça à flot correctement ! Lança Celduin apparemment soulagé que les atteintes portées à son navire, ne soient que « superficielles ». Tu peux aller te reposer si tu le souhaites Elen, je pense que tu en as besoin.

\- Oui mon oncle, merci. J'avoue sans mal que m'allonger me tente grandement. Me changer aussi, fit Elen en sentant ses habits qui puaient la fumée et le sang. A plus tard capitaine ! ».

Celduin eut un tendre sourire en l'entendant dire cela, puis elle retourna à la chambre. Elle trouva Legolas lavé, changé et étendu sur le lit, le visage braqué vers la croisée de la cabine. Il ne dormait pas, perdu apparemment dans ses pensées qui se noyaient d'azur et d'eau. Elle fila dans la salle d'eau, et se changea. Elle lava ses habits, et exténuée, elle traîna presque les pieds jusqu'au lit. Legolas tourna la tête vers elle, et fit avec un sourire effronté :

« Tu as une mine affreuse ….

\- Merci, j'aime quand tu me sors des mots doux de la sorte, répondit-elle avec la même espièglerie. Sa majesté veut-elle bien m'accorder un peu de place à ses côtés, afin que je puisse m'octroyer un peu de repos ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu donnes quoi en échange ?

\- Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Ça te suffit ?

\- Moui …. dit-il en faisant une étrange moue. Je saurai m'en contenter je pense …. »

Elen leva les yeux au ciel, ses lèvres esquissant cette fois-ci un franc sourire. Elle s'allongea à ses côtés, et exprima son contentement par un long soupir d'aise, tout en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle se plaqua contre lui, et les bras du prince se refermèrent directement sur elle. L'étreignant comme si elle était la chose la plus importante au monde. Il la sentit s'endormir de suite, se laissant aller à l'intime protection qui lui offrait.

.

* * *

.**  
**

Les jours passèrent, et le bateau avançait moins vite que prévu. Ils essuyèrent une grosse tempête, qui apprit à Elen ce que l'expression « mal de mer » voulait dire. Elle pria les Valar que tout ceci cesse au plus vite, ne supportant plus de sentir son estomac faire des bonds ainsi. Puis, par une calme nuit, elle s'éveilla, comme si quelque chose venait de l'appeler. Elle s'avisa que Legolas n'était pas avec elle, et elle savait qu'il était sur le pont, aidant le capitaine. Elle se lava malgré l'heure précoce, et s'habilla pour les rejoindre. Celduin avait les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, et Legolas mirait les étoiles non loin. Elen leva les yeux, s'avisant qu'elle n'avait pas contemplé la voûte céleste depuis un long moment. Elle en avait même oublié le coté rassurant de les voir ainsi. Menant ses pas vers son oncle, ce denier lui demanda :

« Tu ne dors pas à cette heure ?

\- Non … quelque chose m'a réveillé.

\- Tiens donc ! Et quoi ? Il n'y a pas de bruit en cette radieuse nuit.

\- Je ne sais pas mon oncle … je sais juste que j'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler ... » répondit Elen en haussant les épaules.

Legolas se rapprocha d'elle, soucieux d'entendre de telles paroles. Acharniel était-elle encore à l'oeuvre ? Il passa un bras autours de ses épaules, et la serra tendrement. Celduin émit un petit rire tendre, puis il déclara la voix chaude :

« Vous me les rappelez tellement tous les deux !

\- Pardon ? Demanda Legolas étonné

\- Aerendir et Núrnen, ils dégageaient cet incroyable amour, comme une aura bienfaitrice quand ils étaient ensemble. Vous êtes pareils …

\- En espérant que notre devenir sera moins sombre Celduin, fit Elen avec un triste sourire.

\- Je le pense mon enfant … car vous avez déjà traversé plus qu'ils n'ont fait. Ha …. ponctua le capitaine en se concentrant sur l'Ouest. Terre en vue ! Nous arrivons à l'île ! Comme quoi Elen, ce bout de terre t'a peut-être interpellé qui sait. Nous arriverons dans un jour, peut-être un peu moins si le vent est favorable. Vous avez encore de nombreuses lieux si vous voulez vous reposer.

\- Personnellement, je n'ai plus sommeil.

\- Ça te dirait de croiser un peu le fer ? Demanda alors soudainement Legolas.

\- A cette heure-ci ? Rétorqua Elen plus que surprise par sa demande.

\- Oui ! Il fait frais, et j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

\- Je connais d'autres moyens de se détendre beaucoup moins violents …. déclara Elen avec un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire.

\- Ha bien tenté ! Mais non, aller ! Va chercher tes armes, on a du travail ! »

Elen soupira. Un entraînement à cette heure-ci, n'était pas la chose la plus romantique qui soit, mais elle s'y pliait de bonne volonté. Quand elle eut disparu dans la cale, Celduin fit très étonné :

« Quelle drôle d'idée Prince Legolas !

\- Je sais … mais je dois absolument trouver un moyen pour canaliser son esprit. Vous n'étiez pas là la dernière fois, l'île a eut un drôle d'attrait sur elle.

\- Oui mais Acharniel était encore sur les lieux. Là elle est morte …. enfin ….

\- Elle se rapproche de la base de son pouvoir. Elen doit pénétrer dans un temple là-bas. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le visiter, de découvrir ce qu'il renfermait. Seuls les Valar peuvent savoir ce que cette femme a pu faire là-bas. Et je sais, de part les écrits qui furent gravés dans la pierre, qu'Elen va devoir délivrer quelque chose. C'est ce point qui me donne tant d'angoisse. Car personne ne sait ce que nous allons éveiller. »

Elle remonta alors qu'il disait les derniers mots, et lames à la main, elle jeta celle de l'elfe à son encontre, et lança avec le sourire « Sans arme ce serait trop simple mon cher, je veux au moins que tu puisses te défendre !

\- Ha ha ! Tu vas voir la leçon que je vais te donner ! » rétorqua-t-il résolument joueur.

Face à face, les lames de leurs épées brillant à la lune presque pleine, ils commencèrent doucement pour s'échauffer. Puis, les estoques se firent plus dures, les mouvements plus rapides, et Celduin fut spectateur d'un duel d'épéistes confirmés. La descendante d'Aerendir ne faisait pas honte à sa lignée. Le capitaine eut un sourire attendri, et il souhaita de tout coeur qu'elle choisisse l'immortalité. Il aurait grand plaisir à la revoir en Valinor. Puis, c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit Legolas prendre le dessus à la fin, et la faisant basculer, il réussit enfin à remporter la manche. Enfin ! Son bras redevenait opérationnel. L'elfe Sinda eut un magnifique sourire vainqueur. Regardant ses doigts, il porta un regard amoureux à sa tendre amie, et s'exclama ivre de bonheur « Tu as réussi Elen ! ». Puis il se jeta littéralement sur elle, la prit dans ses bras, et la soulevant dans les airs, elle exprima un cri de surprise qui le fit rire.

« Non mais c'est pas fini tout ce raffut oui ! Y en a qui veulent dormir ! » grogna la voix de Gimli qui émergea des cabines, encore tout en sommeillé, tirant sur sa barbe pour lui faire prendre un pli convenable.

Elen et Legolas le regardèrent, et pas vraiment touchés par les malheurs d'un nain en manque de sommeil, ils partirent dans un fou rire commun. Gimli posta ses poings sur ses hanches et brailla « Non mais allez-y ! Fichez-vous de moi en plus !

\- Qui c'est qui s'fiche de toi ?! » Fit la voix de Dís qui le rejoignait, à peu près dans le même état.

Ses cheveux dénattés faisaient presque une crinière flamboyante autours de son visage rond, et Elen repartit de plus belle en la voyant.

« Bon ! A c'que j'vois on s'amuse bien par ici ! Tu vas voir ma jolie si tu vas rire à mes dépends ! » lança Dís qui se rua sur elle.

Elen fit une mine faussement effrayée, et complètement narquoise elle s'écria alors que la naine essayait de l'attraper « Tu crois que tu auras les jambes assez longues pour couvrir la distance qui nous sépare ?

\- Elles s'ront assez longues pour te donner le coup de pied au séant qu'tu mérites ! Viens moi par ici ! Traîtresse va ! » renchérit la naine en riant.

Les deux amies se mirent à courir autours du pont, comme deux enfants, et Gandalf vint les rejoindre, l'air furibond. Air qui fondit littéralement quand il vit la scène. Les deux couples se chamaillant gaiement, était un réel ravissement pour les yeux et l'âme. Au final, ils furent tous sur la plate-forme bien avant que l'aube se lève, commençant cette journées sous d'heureux auspices.

Le jour se passa tranquillement, et des alizés salutaires poussèrent le navire, accentuant sa vitesse. Le bateau fendit les flots avec une aisance incroyable, et avant la tombée de la nuit, Tol Dîrhîn se présentait à eux, dans toute sa splendeur. Celduin mit le bateau au mouillage près de l'immense plage qui bordait la côte Est, puis ils décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain pour accoster. La nuit, aucun n'arriva à trouver réellement le sommeil. Et Elen eut toutes les peines de monde à cacher ses craintes et ses angoisses.

.

* * *

.**  
**

La plaine verdoyante s'étalait devant eux, les quelques antilopes et chevaux sauvages qui paissaient tranquillement levèrent la tête en les voyant s'introduire sur leur territoire. Le petit groupe avait pris la route dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, ne voulant pas trop souffrir de la chaleur. Ils prièrent de tout coeur que l'accès qu'ils avaient eu du mal à tailler, soit encore praticable. Legolas ne cessait de couler des regards inquiets vers Elen, mais cette dernière se sentait très bien. Aucun parasitage d'aucune sorte ne venait troubler son état. Seules ses fioles de sérum étaient une preuve de sa faiblesse dissimulée. Celduin était resté sur le bateau, il attendrait leur retour et tiendrait le bâtiment près au besoin. On ne savait jamais. Avec bonheur ils retrouvèrent la passe dans les hautes fougères et autres plantes gigantesques. Aku fila dans les hauteurs, et joua tel un gros chat ravi de retourner sur ses terres. Elle partit chasser de suite, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Elen qui la regarda s'ébattre en toute liberté. La fidélité plus qu'exceptionnelle de cet animal, la sidérait toujours, et elle se demandait au final, ce qui pouvait développer ce trait de caractère chez elle. Sans oublier la faculté qu'elle lui avait révélé, et ses paroles sibyllines sur le bateau. Ils marchèrent longuement, et passèrent la nuit dans la forêt. Ils se souvinrent, presque avec nostalgie, quand ils avaient parcouru ces lieux, avec Elladan et Elrohir à leurs côtés. A l'énonciation de ce dernier, le coeur d'Elen se serra. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas totalement sombré. Que la jumelle pour laquelle il s'était pris d'affection, prenait bien soin de lui. La nuit passa tranquillement, Legolas et Aku montant la garde. Elen avait les yeux braqués sur lui, tandis qu'il se fondait dans le décors, aux aguets sur une branche. Elle pensait que jamais elle ne pourrait se lasser de le regarder. Surtout quand il faisait corps avec cette nature où il avait tant sa place. Elle songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, et un long soupir écrasa sa poitrine.

« Et bien Elen, qu'est-ce qui vous rend aussi sombre ma jeune amie ? Demanda Gandalf qui avait rivé son attention sur elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sombre Gandalf …. bien au contraire. Je savoure l'instant, et me nourris de tous ces souvenirs fabuleux que certains ont su m'offrir. Je ne serai jamais allée aussi loin sans eux …. »

Le mage eut un tendre sourire. Elle ancra ses yeux aux siens, et il vit les étoiles bleues brasiller légèrement sur la toile ténébreuse de ses iris. Il comprit, bien tard peut-être, pourquoi le prince de l'ancien Vertbois était à ce point épris d'elles. Ces lumières, témoins de son pouvoir, étaient réellement fascinantes quand on prenait la peine et le temps de les observer. Il dut s'avouer, qu'à l'instar de tous ses amis mortels et immortels, il tenait à elle. Elle avait su instaurer chez lui, un respect immense, et un attachement non feint. De plus, comment ne pas voir parfois, à travers ses traits, comme un mirage nostalgique, le visage d'Elanor. Le seul et unique amour de son existence. Elen se cala confortablement, et lui disant « Bonne nuit Mithrandir », elle essaya de gagner un peu de repos. Le vieux mage balaya l'espace du regard, et s'arrêtant sur les trois habitants des contrées reculées du Harad, il se dit qu'il y avait tant de choses encore à découvrir sur Arda. Sans se l'expliquer, il sut qu'Elen reprendrait le flambeau des explorateurs Númenóréens, qu'elle participerait à de grandes choses si elle sortait en vie de ce périple. Puis, tentant de se changer les idées, il alla voir Gimli, et lui demanda « Avez-vous le nécessaire pour fumer mon ami ?

\- Bien évidemment Gandalf ! Attendez ! »

Le nain sortit de ses affaires un paquet de cuir relié, où était entreposée la plus bonne herbe à fumer de la Comté.

« De la feuille de Longoulet …. » s'exclama Gandalf ravi.

Puis les deux amis, accompagnés de Dís, discutèrent longuement, berçant de leur voix chuchotées, la Dúnedan allongée un peu plus loin.

Ils reprirent la route très tôt, et plus leurs pas les rapprochaient de la cité, plus leur poitrine se serrait d'appréhension. Aku, égale à elle-même, continuait à flâner aux alentours. Elen la vit même essayer d'attraper un papillon énorme. Bondissant des fougères à la manières d'une puce extatique, retombant parfois presque maladroitement. Ses pattes fendaient les airs avec force, mais à ce jeu, elle semblait parfois bien maladroite. Elle l'aimait cette grosse bête indépendante, et elle sut que ce serait un crève-coeur que de la laisser ici par la suite. Mais ici, elle était chez elle. A sa place.

Ils débouchèrent enfin sur l'allée centrale. Accueillis par les deux statues gigantesques de félin, gueule ouverte vers l'extérieur, comme un avertissement silencieux. La nature avait repris ses droits depuis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus. L'herbe avait envahi les allées dallées, même quelques lianes avaient établies domicile sur divereses toitures. Le pouvoir d'Acharniel avait l'air d'avoir disparu avec elle lors de leur affrontement. Ils évoluèrent très prudemment néanmoins, et arrivés sur la grande place, Elen se figea. Il était là, immense, majestueux, débordant de faste et de dorures. Le Temple de la Reine Balafrée, là où le Soleil Bleu devait reprendre sa place. Seule, elle fit les premiers pas. Fébrile, hésitante, voilà pour quoi elle avait tant souffert, pour quoi elle s'était tant battue. Il était enfin devant elle. Comme la récompense d'une promesse faite il y a longtemps. Alors que le soleil était haut, son ombre embrassa le sol dans un point noir qui évoluait doucement vers l'objet de sa quête. Elle franchit les hautes marches, et se trouvant sur le seuil, elle s'émerveilla des sculptures gravés à même les murs. Des hiéroglyphes communs aux terres du Harad, qu'ils avaient déjà découvert dans le désert. Le Temple, tout comme le palais, ressemblait à une pyramide tronquée, dont les espaces vides en hauteur, laissaient passer des flots de lumières impressionnants. Contemplant quelques minutes les gravures d'animaux et d'autres scènes de batailles, elle entra enfin. Essayant de canaliser au mieux sa respiration qui avait tendance à s'affoler. Ici, elle pénétrait dans le lieu sacro-saint de son ennemie. Elle entendit les pas de ses compagnons derrière elle, et cela la rassura. Une fois que ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombres, elle ouvrit la bouche dans une exclamation de surprise la plus totale. Au fond de la vaste pièce centrale, se tenait une statue colossale d'au moins quinze mètre de hauteur qui représentait une femme. Mais cette dernière n'était pas la reine. Non, Acharniel était façonnée à sa droite, armée et casquée, comme un bras droit prêt au combat. Gandalf regarda la statue, et déclara admiratif :

« Quel travail impressionnant ! Ce temple n'est pas réellement dédié à la Reine, Elen, mais à Elanor !

\- Comment ça ?! Fit Elen surprise en se retournant vers lui.

\- Oui, cette femme, est Elanor.

\- Alors ça veut dire quoi ? Qu'Acharniel n'était que le pantin de la première de mes mères ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas qu'Elanor aurait consenti au règne despotique d'Acharniel. Je pense juste qu'Elanor représentait pour elle une sorte de divinité. L'image de la puissance ultime. Un peu comme une déesse à qui on demande force et protection. Elle a manqué de temps. Je suis certain qu'elle voulait la retrouver, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a tout fomenté pour vous ramener à elle, et surtout, pour récupérer le collier. »

Elen porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif, et elle riva ses yeux vers l'oeuvre d'art magnifique qui représentait celle par qui tout avait commencé. Si la statue était à la hauteur de sa beauté véritable, alors elle comprit pour quelles raisons, le coeur de Gandalf avait pu être ainsi ravi. Un pincement à l'âme face à cet amour déchiré, la saisit un court instant. Elle regarda les lieux. Il y avait des dépendances, et chaque pièce représentait un lieu de culte d'une divinité particulière. Acharniel n'avait pas suivi la voie des Valar. Non, elle avait pris de sa naissance et de son éducation, ce qui l'avait faite malgré elle. Des dieux totems. Beaucoup d'animaux étaient représentés, et parfois des divinités moitié homme ou femme, et moitié animal. C'était purement fascinant. Elle aurait pu rester des mois ici, pour tout apprendre, étudier, analyser. Mais elle n'était pas là pour ça. Devant la statue, elle vit un autel, où un promontoire en métal était disposé. Elle s'approcha, et instinctivement, elle plaça le bijou dessus les griffes vides qui couronnaient le trépied. Le médaillon s'inséra naturellement, et Elen sut qu'il avait retrouvé sa place. Une étrange sensation l'envahit. Comme un bonheur intense d'avoir accompli LA chose pour laquelle elle était en ce monde. Seulement, rien ne se passait. Pourtant, les explications étaient claires et simples. La gemme devait reprendre sa place, et elle y était. Tournant autours de l'autel de longues minutes, ils se regroupèrent, et réfléchirent au pourquoi du comment. Les heures passèrent, étouffantes et frustrantes à souhait. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, Elen pensa qu'elle allait finir par tout casser. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour ça non ? Ils n'avaient pas fait autant de sacrifices pour juste amener une gemme dans un temple, si ? Plus qu'extrêmement déçue, Elen reprit le médaillon et déclara d'une voix tendue.

« Trouvons un endroit sûr pour dormir, je verrais ça demain, parce que là je n'ai envie que d'une chose, tout raser ! »

Et elle les laissa seuls, sans un regard en arrière. Elle alla sur l'esplanade déserte, et marchant longuement, elle arriva là où elle avait abattue la reine. Et où Elrohir avait été blessé. Furieuse contre elle-même, elle serra le médaillon à s'en faire mal, et murmura « Elrohir …. je te jure que je trouverai, même si je dois passer des mois ici ! ».

Elle nota que le cadavre de la reine n'était plus là. Les animaux sauvages avaient dû lui faire honneur, et dévorer ce qu'il restait d'elle. Si il restât quoi que ce soit de cet être figé dans les limbes du temps. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle contempla les étoiles, et des larmes vinrent tapisser ses cils. Son grand ami lui manquait. Ses facéties et son soutien aussi. De le savoir si mal en point, et si loin, cela lui broyait le coeur. Et là qu'elle était ENFIN parvenue au site tant cherché, rien ne semblait se dérouler convenablement. Elle revint, le pas lourd, vers le temple, et vit que les autres installaient leurs couchages directement à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Dépitée, abattue, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin, et résolument d'humeur massacrante, elle voulut rester seule. Quand elle était ainsi, tous savaient qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Toute la nuit, malgré la présence de Legolas qui se voulait réconfortante à ses côtés, elle ressassa tous les éléments de son voyage. Elle avait loupé quelque chose ! Forcément ! Elle n'avait pas conduit tout ce monde ici pour rien ! Non ?! Elle n'arrêtait pas de tourner et virer sur le sol. Legolas la regardait sans rien dire. Il savait ce qui la minait. Il la connaissait à présent.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Elen …. nous ne pouvions savoir avant de tenter notre chance ….

\- J'aurai du savoir ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi ce foutu médaillon m'a donné autant d'informations pour me laisser à ce point seule à présent ?! Je .. je ne peux concevoir que je ne peux plus rien pour Elrohir ! Comprends-tu ?! »

Les ombres voilèrent un instant les yeux du prince, et détournant le regard, il répondit laconiquement :

« Parfois les choses se passent telles que nous ne le souhaitons pas Elen …. la perte, la mort, tant d'évènements qui échappent à notre contrôle … »

Il la sentit lui empoigner sa tunique avec force et rage, et les yeux brûlants de larmes elle s'écria :

« Non ! Non tu entends ! Je refuse ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! »

Puis elle éclata en sanglots en se blottissant contre lui. Il serra la mâchoire, qu'il détestait la voir ainsi. Aussi blessée, aussi démunie. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'elle l'accepte, tout comme lui avait dû déjà accepter la perte de beaucoup de ses connaissances, lors des guerres et autres affrontements. Apprendre à faire le deuil, comme son père le lui avait si souvent rappelé. Elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, anéantie par le chagrin. Gandalf porta un regard triste sur elle, et lui et le prince échangèrent sans même dire un seul mot. Legolas caressait lentement le dos d'Elen, apaisant le froid qui tenaillait les entrailles de sa bien-aimée. Les heures nocturnes défilèrent, et, l'aube nouvelle arriva.

Elen fut réveillée par un son étrange, comme le tintement clair d'un carillon au loin. Ainsi qu'une luminosité qui jouait sur ses paupières. Elle sentit les vibrations de la gemme contre sa peau, et totalement alerte, elle ouvrit les yeux, gémissant d'être agressée ainsi par la clarté du soleil. Du soleil ? Dans le Temple ? Elle se redressa, sous l'attention surprise de Legolas qui la suivit dans son mouvement. Elle extirpa son médaillon de dessous ses vêtements, et elle eut un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la gemme palpiter de milles feux. Puis, baissant les yeux, elle vit le point lumineux qui l'avait dérangé dans son sommeil. Il s'agissait d'un rais de lumières crue. Net et bien dessiné, qui caressait sa poitrine une fois debout. Elle fit un vif mouvement de tête en voyant l'autel au loin, et visant la hauteur du faisceau, elle s'écria, réveillant ainsi tout le monde. « Vite ! Le Soleil ! Le Soleil est la Clé ! ». Elle traversa le temple à une vitesse fulgurante, et une fois près de la statue, elle vit la lumière passer à travers elle, dans un endroit bien précis, au niveau de la poitrine, tout comme sur la représentation de l'immense oiseau sur la plage. Tous se levèrent précipitamment et la rejoignirent, curieux, mais néanmoins sur leurs gardes. Elen plaça le médaillon dans les griffes d'or, et la musique alla en s'intensifiant. Quand la lumière toucha la gemme, il y eut un éclair bleu aveuglant, et les vrombissements de puissance de la pierre, s'élevèrent dans un grognement sourd. Quand ils purent ouvrir les yeux, le temple étaient constellées d'étoiles azurées, dansant dans l'espace comme la voûte céleste. De la pierre, un rayon bleu d'une extrême précision, progressait dans l'espace à l'horizontale. Elen quitta l'autel et suivant la lumière, elle alla vers les portes. Au loin, brillant comme un miroir, la paroi du volcan faisait écho au pouvoir qui s'élevait des lieux.

« Le volcan Mithrandir ! Le Temple n'est fait que pour donner la direction !

\- Il est si loin Elen ! s'exclama Gandalf exposant le problème de leur distance à parcourir.

\- Pas grave ! Aku ! La panthère dressa les oreilles, et vint de suite vers elle. Nous allons partir, quand je te contacterai, amène-moi la pierre s'il te plaît. Avec de la chance, nous trouverons une voie dégagée.

_\- Demandes aux animaux Elen ! Dit la voix de la panthère dans sa tête._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Il y a des Oliphants en nombre restreint ici, demande-leur de dégager la voie ! Tu peux le faire !_

_\- Et ensuite j'appelle les chevaux._

_\- Oui ! Vas à présent, avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. Tu n'as guère plus d'une ou deux heures maximum devant toi !_

_\- Très bien ! »_

Elen coupa le contact mental, et sortant à vive allure elle ordonna « Prenez les affaires nous partons ! »

Une fois dehors, elle concentra son esprit sur ce qui les entourait. Les plantes, les éléments, et les animaux. Comment expliquer qu'ici son pouvoir était si simple à atteindre pour elle ? Sa connexion avec l'artefact de ses ancêtres était de plus en plus fluide. Elle envoya son message dans les esprits des animaux qu'elle cherchait, et au loin, des barrissements énormes surgirent de la jungle, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux sur leur passage. Les immenses bêtes s'attelèrent à la tâche, et ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour plier les arbres et autres plantes équatoriales qui pourraient leur barrer leur progression. Ensuite, elle lança son esprit vers la plaine à l'Est, et les chevaux se mirent de suite en route. Tant et si bien, qu'en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, la voie était tracée, et les montures arrivèrent, plus ou moins essoufflées. Ses compagnons de route la regardèrent avec des yeux ahuris, et essayant de passer outre elle lança :

« Aller les amis ! En route : Nous n'avons pas toute la journée ! Le volcan nous appelle ! »

Après avoir récupéré ses affaires, elle attrapa les crins d'un cheval bai, et sauta à cru sur son dos. Elle leur fit face sur son destrier sauvage, telle une amazone, et continua :

« Aller bougez-vous ! Ils nous aident alors ne les faites pas attendre ! »

Ils hochèrent la tête, et plus ou moins rassurés, ils grimpèrent tous sur une monture. Gimli derrière Legolas, et Dís derrière Elen, qui lança son cheval à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, autrement elle ne pourrait continuer son aventure aujourd'hui. Et chaque heure, chaque jour passé, condamnaient un peu plus son ami. La petite troupe emprunta la route fraîchement tracée, odorante des essences de plantes broyées sous les pieds des Oliphants. Les étoiles de son regard brillant à présent de milles feux, elle lança ses amis dans une course effrénée. Quand ils arrivèrent au pied du volcan, Elen crut que son coeur allait chavirer tellement sa joie fut grande. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Sur une des paroi, la plus proche de la mer, la lumière bleue était toujours présente. Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, et elle comptait bien saisir sa chance pour une fois.

.

* * *

_**Encore une fois désolée pour la vitesse de publication! Mais je continue, vaillamment ! (rires)**_

_**Bientôt la fin de cette aventure!**_


	32. Le Point d'Origine

** Delphys :** Et oui il faut bien une fin à tout ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu les aies suivi jusqu'au bout, ces aventures ! ^^

** Lu: ** Oui elle touche enfin au but !

** JulieFanfic: ** Et voilà le dernier chapitre est là ! (Enfin tu me diras ! XD). Oui Ikiteng et Wokabi des persos intéressants je trouve, même si ils ne sont qu'en arrière-plan. La chamaillerie avec les nains est un pur régal tu veux dire ! (ouais j'avais presque une version manga dans la tête quand je l'ai écrite mdr)

** Grenache1: **Et voilà mon tit raisin patient ! La suite est làààà ! Et la fin donc ! ^^

** Eilonna:** Oui mais la fin, il en faut une, on ne peut pas écrire tout le temps sur les mêmes personnages (même si je l'avoue là j'ai fait fort ! XD).

_**Merci à vous toutes qui m'avez suivi !**_

* * *

.

Elle mit sa main au-dessus de ses sourcils pour se protéger du soleil alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour regarder les hauteurs. Le volcan avait l'air éteint depuis longtemps, et ses flancs étaient recouverts d'une végétation au feuillage tendre et d'une gamme de vert à faire pâlir les forêts elfiques. Elle décela un chemin étriqué serpentant sur la paroi abrupte, et se douta que cela était fait sûrement par des bouquetins, des chèvres ou des antilopes vivant sur l'île. Ils descendirent de leurs montures qui repartirent de suite vers leur liberté. Et Dís s'exclama :

« Si tu cherches un jour du travail dans le commerce, fais moi signe ! Tes dons sont bigrement utiles !

\- Non merci Dís, je crois que jamais je n'aurai la patience pour cela ! Aller grimpons avant que la lumière ne disparaisse ! »

Elle était plus difficile à apercevoir en étant si proche, mais le rayon bleu était d'une incroyable intensité dans le ciel. Ils grimpèrent assez vite, malgré l'étroitesse du passage. Legolas faisant râler les autres par ses aisances naturelles à se mouvoir avec autant de facilité. Il ne pesait rien, comme constamment accroché aux cieux. Elen, en tête, arriva enfin à l'objet de ses recherches. Haletante, car la pente était rude, elle se redressa, et s'émerveilla de ce qu'elle découvrit. Taillé à même la paroi, l'entrée d'un autre temple, était façonnée. Les mêmes gravures d'animaux, de bataille, de scènes de la vie quotidienne, étaient représentée. En hauteur, au milieu d'un fronton pyramidal, une femme magnifique était représentée. Une pierre à la place du coeur, elle regardait l'horizon au loin vers le Nord. Elen malgré son empressement, ne put s'empêcher de toucher la pierre de basalte finement travaillée. Elle laisse glisser ses doigts sur la beauté des oeuvre, puis, le scintillement de la pierre périclité peu à peu, pour enfin totalement disparaître. Elen se concentra, et appela son amie féline. La bête, ayant entendu son appel télépathique, prit la pierre dans la gueule délicatement, et s'en alla à vive allure, suivant le passage que les Oliphants avait tracé. Elen, suive des autres, pénétra dans l'immense édifice troglodyte, et, de plus en plus émerveillé parce qu'elle voyait, elle sut en cet instant, qu'Acharniel en effet, avait été une immense souveraine. Elle éprouva même un certain respect face à cela. Gandalf regarda les bas-reliefs, les statues, et il vit qu'Elen avait découvert quelque chose. Attirée malgré elle vers le Nord du temple, elle s'approcha d'un mur totalement recouvert d'écriture. Gandalf s'émerveilla, et déclara :

« Elen … c'est le même langage que sur votre médaillon.

\- Que dit-il ? Demanda Legolas intrigué.

\- Il est dit : Seul le soleil bleu délivrera le Voyageur des Flots. Celui qui vous mènera là où les lignes telluriques se rejoignent. Que la Voix dompte le Gardien, et que le passage depuis des millénaires cachés aux yeux des Hommes, s'ouvre.

Le Gardien ? Le Voyageur des Flots ? Répéta Elen perplexe. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose Mithrandir ?

\- Non …. mais il existe tant de mystère créés par Eru Ilúvatarlui-même, que nous n'avons pas encore déchiffrés ou compris.

\- Espérons que ce Gardien soit de bonne humeur ! Où il aura tôt fait de tâter de ma hache ! S'exclama Gimli en resserrant ses doigts sur la garde de cette dernière.

\- Du calme mon chou ! Pas la peine de s'exciter pour rien, gard'tes forces ! » S'exclamaDís positivement moqueuse.

Elen s'approcha de la stèle, et vit l'emplacement vide qui trônait au milieu. Elle enleva les toiles d'araignée qui y siégeaient paresseusement, puis murmura « Le médaillon doit être mis ici ». Ikiteng leva son arme soudainement, regardant en tous sens comme si il avait entendu quelque chose de suspect. Elen s'en aperçut, et demanda :

« Ikiteng ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mauvais oeil ma Reine ! Un être malfaisant dort en ces lieux. Un être non humain !

\- Animal ?

\- Esprit ma Reine ! Un esprit qui se fond dans la chair !

\- Acharniel ? Demanda Legolas inquiet.

\- Non ! Un esprit plus primaire.

\- Est-ce vivant ou non ? Fit Elen commençant à perdre patience.

\- Il n'est ni des morts, ni des vivants. Il est comme les mauvais génies qui peuplent le désert d'où je viens.

\- Mouais …. ben on va attendre qu'il se présente hein ! dit Dís presque narquoise.

Le grand guerrier à la peau d'ébène lui lança un regard noir. N'aimant pas que ses croyances soient tournées ainsi en ridicules.

« Dís .. l'admonesta gentiment Elen.

\- Ho ça va ! J'ai rien dit d'mal !

\- De toutes façons, il faut attendre la venue d'Aku, elle a le médaillon. Sans lui, nous ne pouvons rien faire » dit finalement Elen en allant s'asseoir sur un promontoire rectangulaire et gigantesque qui était posé sur le sol. En tailleur, elle reposa son coude droit sur son genou, et plantant son menton dans le creux de sa main, elle riva ses yeux sur l'immense dalle en granit sur laquelle elle avait pris ses aises. Une fente la parcourait en son milieu, et de tout son long. De chaque côté, étaient représentée la mer, et des chevaux. Elen se souvint qu'Acharniel aimait les chevaux, tout comme elle. Pour cela qu'il y en avait sur l'île. Et la mer, comment ne pas vouer un culte à l'océan quand les contrées du Harad manque à ce point d'eau. Elle s'amusa à gratter la surface poussiéreuse d'un des ongles de ses doigts de la main gauche, et soupirant, elle s'arrêta quand il lui sembla entendre du bruit venant de dessous. Intriguée, elle bougea faiblement, et collant l'oreille contre la pierre, elle entendit de doux clapotis. Il devait y avoir une citerne, ou un cours d'eau peut-être, sous le temple. Sauf que plus ses amis évoluaient dans la vaste salle, plus les bruits d'eau prenaient en vigueur. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand l'ombre d'Aku se découpa dans le flot de lumière qui pénétrait dans le temple, et oubliant ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, Elen sauta à terre et vint vers la panthère.

« Bien joué ma belle ! Tu es d'une aide non négligeable ! » la bête lui laissa le médaillon sur le sol, et vint caresser ses jambes de tout le long de son corps musculeux, émettant un doux ronronnement qui plut de suite à la Dunedan. Elle attrapa le médaillon qui dégoulinait un peut de bave, puis elle se rua presque sur la stèle. Au moment où elle allait placer la gemme, la main de Legolas se posa sur la sienne :

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir éveiller le gardien des lieux, nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il en est Elen …

\- Elrohir n'attendra pas des lunes Legolas, je lui ai fait une promesse ! »

L'elfe resserra ses doigts sur les siens, puis en silence, il lui donna son accord, se poussant légèrement. Le coeur battant la chamade, elle présenta fébrilement le bijou dans l'encoche, et le poussa pour qu'il touche le fond. Un « cloc » profond retentit, et la gemme se mit à briller de milles feux. Elen recula de deux pas, entendant des sons étranges sortir de la pierre, comme des voix au loin. Puis une lueur bleue, dansante comme un nuage, s'extirpa des facettes céruléennes, et s'aventura dans la pièce. Tous purent entendre, avec un frisson « _Libre … je sssuis libre ..._ ».Le feu follet diffus monta dans les airs, gravissant les mètres avec légèreté, et grossissant aussi peu à peu. C'est alors que tous le virent, dans les hauteurs du temple, ceignant les colonnes du bas, un serpent en pierre d'une taille à faire frémir.

« Ça .. ça sent pas bon les amis ! » S'exclama Dís qui elle aussi, dégaina sa courte épée.

La brume bleue s'accrocha à la pierre, et se diffusant tout du long du corps endormi, les écailles minérales de l'animal taillé, se mirent à scintiller. Il y eut un bruit sourd de craquements et d'éboulements. Et des fissures de plus en plus visibles sillonnèrent le corps de la bête factice. La paupière du serpent se releva doucement, et un oeil d'un vert fabuleux s'ouvrit en grand. L'animal se mit à remuer faiblement, cassant sa gangue de pierre, et se délogeant de sa prison. Il y eut un tremblement de terre quand la bête monstrueuse chuta au sol, et se redressant, il toucha presque le sommet de la salle, qui culminait à près de sept mètres.

« Pas bon du tout même ! » continua Dís dont le sang se glaça.

Sa langue dardant l'espace pour savourer les odeurs de son prochain festin, la bête déplaça son corps agile pour qu'il prenne la totalité de l'espace. Legolas hurla « Attention aux anneaux ! », et il s'élança vers une colonne en hauteur.

« Elen ! Ne pouvez-vous rien faire ? Demanda le mage blanc

\- Je .. je ne sais pas … son esprit n'est pas normal, pas animal. Il y a quelque chose de magique dans cet être, je n'arrive pas à accéder à ses pensées.

\- Ni mort, ni vif Elen ! Il ne réagit pas aux mêmes règles que les nôtres, énonça Legolas qui banda son arc ».

La bête ayant pressenti l'agression jeta sa gueule vers lui, et elle fût arrêté dans sa course par la hache de Gimli qui vint le percuter de plein fouet, s'arrimant fermement dans le cuir de l'animal qui poussant un chuintement bruyant tout en se secouant. La violence de ses secousses décrochèrent l'arme, et Gimli fut purement et simplement éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son armure et lui s'écrasèrent avec grand fracas, brisant une des colonne au passage. Dís s'écria :

« Alors ça mon p'tit père tu vas l'emporter dans la tombe ! »

Et la naine s'approcha du corps du reptile gigantesque et planta sa lame, suivit d'Ikiteng, Wokabi, et Sarhaan qui prirent d'assaut l'anatomie oblongue qui commençait à s'agiter nerveusement dans leur espace confiné. Attaqué de toutes parts, le serpent contorsionna son organisme dans des spasmes violents qui balayaient tout sur leur passage. D'un furieux coup de queue il fit basculer les colonnes qui s'effondrèrent les unes sur les autres. Legolas sauta de l'une à l'autre tout en essayant de bander son arc au mieux. La flèche traça un sillon dans l'espace et vint se ficher dans la paupière de l'animal qui poussa un grognement sourd en ouvrant l'oeil à nouveau. Déplaçant son corps énorme, il prit l'elfe comme proie.

« ELEN ! La voix de Dís, digne d'un baryton en cet instant, s'éleva pour l'avertir. Il ne saigne pas ! Nous ne pouvons le tuer !

\- C'est nouveau ça ! Lança Elen des plus ennuyée.

\- Il va finir par nous dévorer ! Nos attaques n'ont aucun effet sur lui ! Geignit presque Gimli qui était encore un peu sonné par son vol plané.

Ikiteng et les siens avaient fait l'ascension du corps souple qui ne cessait de se mouvoir dans des soubresauts anarchiques, et tous furent aussi aisément envoyé à terre. Un nuage dense et opaque troubla l'atmosphère, et ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à voir leur ennemi. Il y eut un geste rapide, et un hurlement déchirant surgit de la brume compacte.

« Sarhaan ! appela Ikiteng qui sauta sur le dos du serpent et planta une de ses deux lames dans ses chairs denses ».

La bête plongea son museau reptilien vers lui, et Ikiteng évita souplement l'attaque. Le temple était mis sens dessus dessous, de l'ancien faste ne resterait sûrement plus rien après ce combat. Elen évita de justesse de se faire écraser contre un mur, essayant de se défendre contre ce colosse, tout en réfléchissant. « Que la Voix dompte le Gardien …. mais je ne peux lui parler … et si …. si ce n'était pas lui le gardien ! » chuchota-t-elle en essayant de deviner la tête de la bête dans le brouillard ambiant. Puis, se souvenant de la mort d'Acharniel et de son oiseau de malheur, Elen courut vers la stèle. Elle arracha le bijou de son support, et venant vers la plaque qui recouvrait le sol, elle vint où elle s'était assise, et se concentrant, elle discerna les pensées confuses et furieuses d'un être emprisonné sous ses pieds.

« Gandalf ! Je me suis trompée ! Ce n'est pas lui le Gardien ! Pouvez-vous briser la stèle ?! S'écria-t-elle alarmée.

\- Oui ! Ecartez vous ! » ordonna-t-il en prenant la place.

Invoquant son pouvoir, il frappa le socle avec son bâton, et un éclair blanc apparut, aveuglant le serpent et fracassant la roche. La dalle se fractura en son milieu, et tandis que le reptile reprenait possession de sa vision, un geyser d'eau salée passa par les brisures de la plaque de granit. S'élevant bientôt en une colonne d'eau furieuse qui finit de détruire la porte scellée qui retenait l'être magique qui y était emprisonné. Ils entendirent le hennissement de plusieurs chevaux, alors que des vagues d'eau de mer investissaient tout. Les torrents furieux se déchaînaient, emportant avec eux tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur route. Se réfugiant dans les hauteurs Elen et ses compagnons, glissèrent dur des parapets et autres murets friables, qui glissaient sous leurs pas. Les vagues avaient les allures de montures aquatiques, toutes blanches d'écume. Un tourbillon se créa au centre de la salle, et un seul et unique animal, gigantesque, se tint dans l'espace. Il était fait d'eau, mais toute son anatomie rappelait celle d'un cheval. De ses sabots translucides coulait une eau qui semblait ne jamais se tarir. Elen distingua des bribes de son esprit chaotique. Pour l'instant cet être magnifique n'était que colère et rancune. Le serpent le sentit avec sa langue, se demandant peut-être si ce nouveau combattant pourrait faire un repas digne de lui, mais l'animal liquide ne lui laissa pas le temps de la réflexion. Se cabrant en poussant un hennissement qui fit trembler la grotte ouvragée, il battit les airs de ses antérieurs, et avant que l'autre puisse riposter, il abattit ses membres massifs dessus, piétinant littéralement son adversaire. Les eaux dont il était constitué déferlèrent avec la force d'un marteau gigantesque, et le reptile se retrouva écrasé au sol sans pouvoir riposter. Il essaya en vain de tendre sa gueule et ses crochets vers le cheval liquide, mais il n'eut aucune prise.

« L'eau contre la pierre …. notre adversaire n'a aucune chance ... » murmura Elen avec un sourire.

La vile bête fini totalement noyée et martelée de coups, au point de se disloquer sous les sabots furieux qui canalisaient toute les ressentiments de leur propriétaire. Au bout du compte, les torrents formèrent une vague gigantesque qui s'étala dans toute la salle, et sous la pression le pan droit de la montagne fut perforée. Les eaux de mer jaillirent par cet orifice, entraînant avec elles le serpent redevenu une statue totalement brisée, dont les morceaux furent éparpillés dans la jungle en contre-bas. Le cheval fabuleux hennit fortement, et tout le volcan en frémit. Tout à la joie d'être libre, la bête commença à ruer, à cabrer, piaffant, renâclant, faisant tout s'effondrer autours de lui. Elen glissa, et avant que Legolas ne puisse la rattraper, elle fit une chute de trois mètres, se réceptionnant tant bien que mal, sentant ses genoux hurler sous le choc. Elle s'étala de tout son long, et se redressant, elle se retrouva avec ce cheval gigantesque qui ne faisait que peu cas de sa présence. Tout le sol n'était que boue, et Elen glissa plusieurs fois en tentant de se rapprocher. La tête crachait des nuages de vapeur d'eau de ses naseaux puissants, ses pieds inondaient le sol de l'édifice.

« Parlez-lui Elen ! Fit Gandalf du haut de son promontoire.

\- Ha vraiment ?! Merci Mithrandir ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! » maugréa-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Hey ho ! TOI ! Là haut ! »

Les pavillons auriculaires de la bête bougèrent gracieusement, et suivant la voix d'Elen, il baissa son cou vers elle. Essayant de la sentir plus que de la voir.

« Oui .. là mon beau … là ... »

L'animal pencha la tête sur le côté, et elle perça sa pensée avant de pouvoir réagir. La bête lui donna un cruel coup de tête, et dents en avant, il la chargea. Décontenancée par cette attaque, elle hurla :

« Je ne suis pas elle ! Je ne suis pas celle qui t'a enfermé ! Ouvre-moi ton esprit imbécile de mule pour que je puisse te montrer ! »

L'animal se stoppa, semblant analyser la situation. Elen ne se fit pas prier, elle saisit son médaillon, et se concentrant, elle vit la lumière bleue étinceler entre ses doigts. Elle réussit à accéder aux pensées chaotiques de l'animal. Elle vit son enfermement, sa colère, son désir de vengeance. Lui montrant son parcours et sa vie, elle lui démontra qu'elle n'était pas celle par qui son malheur était arrivée. Le corps de l'animal diminua, au point de prendre l'apparence d'un cheval à la stature normale.

« C'est bon ! » déclara Elen à l'attention des autres.

Ses amis descendirent tant bien que mal, s'aidant les uns les autres, et finirent par venir derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce donc que ce prodige ? Demanda Gimli totalement abasourdi.

\- Je vous présente, ce que l'on pourrait nommer, un hippocampe, mais il préfère le terme de Cheval des Mers. Qui sied plus, selon ses dires, à ce qu'il est réellement. C'est comme un génie des eaux.

\- Que faisait-il là-dessous ? Demanda Legolas fasciné, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'approcher de lui.

\- Acharniel l'a enfermé. Elle savait que seul ceux de son espèce pouvait la mener au point d'origine. Elle l'a donc gardé sous clefs pendant tout ce temps. Pensant peut-être un jour le commander pour le mener là où je dois aller.

\- Mais .. pourquoi ne pas y être allée directement ? demanda Dís ne comprenant pas du tout ce raisonnement.

\- Parce qu'elle pensait avoir le temps. N'oubliez pas qu'elle était bénie d'une très longue vie, et elle était certaine de remporter toutes ses batailles. Pourquoi se presser ? Elle serait venue ici une fois que le besoin se serait fait sentir …. ou quand son pouvoir ne lui aurait plus suffit, et qu'elle veuille le développer encore plus.

\- Brrr cette femme me fait franchement froid dans l'dos ! Fit Gimli sincère.

\- Comment a-t-il survécu tout ce temps ? Questionna Ikiteng en étudiant la bête devant lui.

\- Il n'est pas réellement sujet à la vie et à la mort. C'est un esprit. Il est immortel. Tant qu'il a de l'eau pour lui permettre de le garder « physique » …. je ne sais pas si j'arrive à me faire comprendre …

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est comme nous, si nous n'avons plus de corps, notre esprit retourne à la source, et nous nous réincarnons si nous le souhaitons …

\- Moui, c'est un peu ça en effet … en fait c'est un peu complexe mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous pencher là-dessus. Il faut que je poursuive.

\- Et le Voyageur des Flots ? fit Dís en regardant tout autours d'elle comme cherchant quelque chose.

\- Et bien, il est là, devant toi ! S'exclama Elen avec un radieux sourire en montrant l'animal aquatique devant eux.

\- Ça ? Mais mais … balbutia la naine des plus saisie par cette déclaration.

\- Je … mais Elen s'arrêta nette, balayant les vestiges du temps du regard. Où est Aku ?! » s'écria-t-elle presque, ne se souvenant plus d'avoir vu la panthère depuis qu'elle lui avait apporté le collier.

«_ Je suis là …_ répondit la voix doucereuse de la panthère, qui entra dans le temps par la grande porte.

\- _Tu le savais ! N'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oui …_ »avoua la bête en venant vers elle.

Dès que le cheval vit la panthère, il posa un genou au sol et fit une magnifique révérence, qui laissa tout le monde pantois. Des mines de dix lieux de long déformant leur visage respectif.

« Aku tu nous explique là ?! »

Et tous purent entendre son rire grave dans leurs têtes. La panthère posa un regard serein sur le petit groupe, et clignant de ses yeux d'or, elle continua _« Vous le saurez bientôt les amis, à présent, faites confiance à votre nouvel allié, il vous mènera là où vous devez aller._

\- Et toi ?

\- _Moi je serais avec vous, ne vous inquiétez pas …. »_fit la panthère en faisant une drôle de grimace qui pourrait s'apparenter à un sourire de chat.

Le cheval souffla fort dans ses naseaux, montrant son impatience. Elen riva son attention sur lui, et lui caressa le chanfrein, enfin, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le liquide translucide qui ondoyait lentement dans ce corps forgé par l'esprit.

« Comment allons-nous chevaucher, il n'est pas solide …. intervint Legolas, le visage rongé par la perplexité.

\- Si il peut l'être, la preuve, il a abattu notre ennemi. Je pense que c'est seulement lui qui le décide, je suis certaine qu'il peut même se fondre dans une flaque d'eau sans que nous voyions … énonça Elen presque amusée.

\- On va être trempés ! J'aime pas être mouillé ! Bougonna Gimli dans sa barbe.

\- Vous l'êtes déjà Maître Nain, cessez donc vos jérémiades inutiles ! Le réprimanda Gandalf en lui lançant un regard de côté qui voulait tout dire.

\- Bon soit, conduis-nous noble esprit des eaux ! Courageux Destrier des Mers !

\- Ma Reine ! Osa la couper Ikiteng en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Oui mon ami ?

\- Sarhaan ne peut voyager …. » dit le guerrier en la laissant voir derrière lui.

Wokabi tenait la main du guerrier allongé, le serpent avait transpercé une de ses jambes de ses crocs. Elen se rapprocha et voyant l'ampleur des dégâts, elle grimaça. Autre soucis, elle sentait ses doigts s'engourdir, et ses muscles lui faire mal. Elle s'était battue, avait usé de son pouvoir elle s'attendait à quoi au juste ?

« Je … je reviens » fit-elle soudainement, prenant le chemin de l'extérieur.

Ils voulurent la suivre mais la panthère intima un _« Non ! »_très explicite qu'ils écoutèrent tous. Pointant son museau vers Legolas, elle lui dit _« Toi seul peut y aller »_. L'elfe hocha la tête, et pressant le pas, il la retrouva recroquevillée contre le mur ouvragé de l'entrée. En plein soleil. Elle tremblait énormément, et elle avait du mal à ouvrir sa sacoche. Legolas l'entendit respirer fortement, comme si elle n'y arrivait plus. Il se pencha et ouvrant lui-même, il chercha la fiole, et la lui tendit. Elle referma ses doigts faiblement sur les siens, et porta la fiole à ses lèvres. Elle avala deux grands rasades et se cala contre le mur. Elle se sentait vidée, et sa pensée alla étrangement vers Elrohir. Si elle était ainsi, malgré son traitement et sa gemme, comment se portait-il lui ? Elle serra les dents, réprimant un frisson glacial qui la parcourut. Legolas ne la toucha pas, il savait à présent que quand c'était ainsi, il devait laisser passer la crise. Elle demandait juste sa présence, rien de plus. Après quelques minutes, elle lui sourit, et reprenant des couleurs elle fit :

« Je t'en aurais fait voir hein mon aimé ?

\- Oui je l'avoue … répondit-il avec un triste sourire. Puis se redressant, il donna un regard circulaire à tout ce qui s'offrait à leur vue, et il énonça, mais si je ne t'avais pas suivi. Si je n'avais suivi les élans de mon coeur, jamais … et je dis bien jamais … je n'aurai jamais vu toutes ces merveilles, tous ces trésors. N'en doute jamais Elen … tu es celle par qui ma vie a enfin pris un sens ... »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, et avec un sourire entendu, elle s'exclama :

« Charmeur va ! »

Et Legolas eut un de ces petits rires qu'elle appréciait tant. Elle finit par se relever, et inspirant à fond, elle déclara :

« Aller c'est pas tout ça mais nous avons un blessé à soigner, et un Cheval des Mers à chevaucher !

\- Tu vois ?! Chevaucher un hippocampe ! Avec qui j'aurai pu partager ça dis-moi ?! Lança-t-il très sincère, et avec justesse.

\- Cheval des Mers ! Cheval des Mers Legolas ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais il est pointilleux avec ça ! » insista Elen avec un grand sourire en revenant vers la petite troupe qui les attendait sagement.

Elen s'agenouilla à côté de Sarhaan, plongeant ainsi ses habits dans une flaque de boue très fraîche, et entamant les soins, elle déclara :

« Restez ici Ikiteng, je ne pense pas que j'aurai besoin de vous là où je vais …

\- Si ma reine le désire … fit Ikiteng en serrant la mâchoire se dépit.

\- Sarhaan ne peut pas voyager, et il faut du monde pour aller avertir Celduin que tous va bien. Vous lui raconterez ce qui s'est passé, et vous nous attendrez. Je ne sais combien de temps ce dernier voyage va nous prendre, mais si dans une semaine nous ne sommes pas là, levez l'ancre …

\- Mais ma Reine … objecta Wokabi

\- Pas de mais ! Ma décision est prise.

\- Nous allons mettre un temps fou à revenir au bateau ! Déclara Wokabi réellement insatisfaite d'être laissée à l'arrière.

\- Notre nouvel ami vous aidera. Votre chevauchée sera moins longue que la notre. Partez à présent. Nous nous reverrons sur le pont ! » fit Elen qui en avait fini.

Elle se releva, et les trois guerriers du Harad la saluèrent très respectueusement. Elle put déceler chez eux la frustration qui les habitait, ainsi qu'une certaine honte. Mais ils en avaient assez fait. Plus le temps passait, plus les événements devenaient étranges. Ils n'allaient pas risquer leurs vies pour rien. Elen se tourna vers l'animal d'eau et d'écume qui était resté sagement à sa place, et demanda :

« Aide-les à retourner au bateau, aide-nous à terminer notre quête …. »

La bête hennit et se cabra en donnant des gerbes d'eau salée à tout le monde, puis la masse d'eau devint difforme, s'étirant, se diluant de toutes parts. En quelques secondes six chevaux, tous identiques se tinrent côtes à côtes.

« Décidément cette créature est des plus fabuleuse ! » Fit Gandalf émerveillé.

Ils montèrent tous sur le dos des Chevaux des Mers, et après avoir serré les dents sous l'eau presque glacé qui mordit une seconde leurs séants, les bêtes commencèrent à bouger avec nervosité. Sans attendre d'ordre, les chevaux s'élancèrent par le flanc de montagne éventrée, une langue d'eau marine leur servant de route éphémère dans les airs. Un arc-en-ciel se créa sous les sabots liquides qui évoluaient dans le ciel, et quand ils touchèrent la surface des eaux, les groupes se séparèrent. Elen ne put s'empêcher de donner un dernier regard à ses compagnons de route, puis une fois lancée vers le grand large, elle fit à l'adresse de l'esprit des eaux « Vas à présent, conduit nous aux portes des cimes telluriques ».

Les trois chevaux identiques hennirent en même temps, faisant trembler leur corps, et Elen, malgré la singularité de cette chevauchée, eut un sourire béat. Bienheureuse de sentir à nouveau le vent fouetter son visage, alors que le galop de la liberté retentissait sous eux.

.

* * *

.

Ils chevauchèrent de longues minutes, glissant, volant presque sur les flots. L'esprit était aussi véloce que le vent. L'eau salée les détrempait totalement, et les brises marines emplissaient leurs poumons de senteur iodées. Ils aperçurent au loin des dauphins, qui pendant un long trajet, les suivirent en rivalisant de prouesses acrobatiques. Le soleil se reflétait sur les ondes, et ils crurent parcourir une route de diamants, les aveuglants presque de leurs éclats. Puis au loin, sur la ligne d'horizon, un pic rocheux se fit voir. Il avait l'apparence d'un croc sortit de la mer, comme une dent de dragon oubliée dans l'écume. La montagne était d'un noir de jais où des éclats argentés se dévoilaient sous la caresse de l'astre solaire. Les dauphins les quittèrent en poussant des cris aigus, et tous purent voir au fur et à mesure, le mont colossal qui les attendait. Une fois à quelques mètres, Elen tressaillit. Elle reconnaissait l'endroit. C'était là qu' Elanor avait été retrouvé. Elle se souvint de son rêve, des falaises noires, des roches escarpées ressemblant à des pointes de poignards. Elle allait dire quelque chose sur la hauteur des falaises à gravir, mais les chevaux s'élancèrent dans un bond fabuleux, avec la force des vagues qui s'écrasent sur les digues. Ils passèrent sans heurt la barrière naturelle, et arrivés sur un plateau où la pierre semblait avoir fondu à une époque, pour être aussi lisse et miroitante. Ils descendirent de leurs étranges montures, et une fois les pieds sur le plancher des vaches, Gimli grommela à qui mieux mieux qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et que son armure allait rouiller avec toute cette histoire. Ils le laissèrent se plaindre, et Elen alla vers leur compagnon.

« Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Resteras-tu ? »

L'animal hocha plusieurs fois la tête vigoureusement, créant des gerbes d'eau qui finirent d'exaspérer le nain qui hurla presque « Non mais c'est pas un peu fini oui ?! ». Elen lui coula un regard noir, et ce dernier sembla se ratatiner dans sa cotte de mailles.

« En route, si il arrive quoi que ce soit, lui ne risque rien, il est dans son élément au milieu de l'océan, déclara Elen avec presque légèreté, ce qui ne fit pas sourire le nain qui s'enfonçait dans une mauvaise humeur grandissante.

\- Par où allons nous ? Demanda Legolas en regardant les lieux.

\- _Suivez-moi …_dit alors une voix qui surgit dans leur tête.

\- Aku ?! » s'exclama Elen qui la chercha partout.

La panthère descendit des roches noires un peu plus haut, et venant vers eux elle leur fit signe de la suivre. Réellement perplexes, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas, et même si elle avait par de nombreuses fois, prouvé sa loyauté, ils n'étaient pas rassurés. Ils marchèrent un moment sur un sentier escarpé, aussi obscur que le reste, puis, sur le flanc du pic qui devenait de plus en plus étroit, Elen déclara « Etrange, il n'y a pas un seul oiseau ... », et en effet, ils purent s'apercevoir que l'île minuscule, ne recelait pas un soupçon de vie. De plus en plus inquiets, ils avancèrent pour se retrouver devant une grotte dont l'entrée était faite de la même pierre bleue que la gemme d'Elen. Stupéfaits, ils s'arrêtèrent et elle porta instinctivement son pendentif à son regard.

« Elen … ton pendentif … » fit simplement Legolas, qui vit que les lueurs magiques se mettaient à prendre en vigueur.

Le chant de la pierre se porta aux oreilles du mage et de la femme qui détenait la clé. Et toute la roche alentours se mit à accorder une étrange musique à celle du médaillon.

« Quel est ce sortilège ! S'écria Gimli qui brandit sa hache en scrutant les alentours nerveusement.

\- C'est ce qui nous permettra d'entrer maître nain ! Cette grotte est protégée par un puissant charme, qui n'autorise personne à entrer. Sauf ceux qui détiennent le passe ».

La panthère entra, et ils la suivirent. Ils évoluèrent longuement dans des boyaux dédaléens, qui, contre toutes attentes, n'étaient pas sombres, mais baignés dans une douce clarté céruléenne. Ils finirent par déboucher sur une vaste salle, dont les parois scintillantes s'allumèrent dès que la gemme d'Elen entra. Le collier vibrait de plus en plus, et sous son regard ébahi, la pierre finit par se soigner, résorbant la fissure peu à peu. Elle vit son corps se parer d'un singulier halo indigo, tandis qu'elle sentait son sang frémir en elle. Quelque chose était à l'oeuvre, soignant son corps, anéantissant le poison qu'Acharniel avait insinué dans son organisme. Les autres s'écartèrent d'elle, voyant le prodige, et Elen se sentit étreinte par un bonheur sans nom, à nouveau en plein accord avec l'artefact qu'elle portait au cou.

« Ainsi, après toutes ces années …. tu es venue …. mon enfant ... » la voix était douce et chaleureuse, et tous braquèrent leur attention vers le centre de la grotte immense.

Assise sur un trône fait de la même pierre cristalline, une femme brune était assise. Entourée par d'énorme bloc de cristal qui formaient un cercle parfait. Elle était habillée d'une robe elfique outre-mer, et alors qu'elle se relevait lentement, braquant ses magnifiques yeux sur eux, Gandalf faillit s'effondrer.

« Elanor …. » murmura-t-il, totalement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Il avança malgré lui, poussé par une force qu'il n'avait qu'une fois resenti dans sa vie. Elle était là, après tous ces siècles, après ces millénaires. Elle était là. Bien en vie. Ils suivirent le mage, et Aku les devança, se mettant en travers de leur chemin. La panthère avait les nébuleuses de sa fourrure, qui brillaient des mêmes feux que la pierre, et son aura éclata de toute sa puissance. Les aveuglant subitement. Quand ils rouvrirent les paupière, la bête était inconsciente sur le sol, et un spectre bleu se tenait devant eux.

« Elanor?! S'exclama Elen interloquée qui reconnue en cet esprit les traits de la femme devant eux.

\- Nous veillons sur toi depuis le début, déclara la voix forte et mélodieuse d'Elanor ».

Elle s'avança vers eux, et ils virent la limite. Un dôme de lumière englobait l'immense espace où Elanor se tenait. Tous voulurent la rejoindre mais elle leva une main et déclara :

« Stop ! Ici se tient la limite pour les êtres de chairs. Ceux qui n'ont pas les pouvoirs suffisants pour survivre.

\- Elanor … ne cessait de répéter Gandalf dont le coeur s'ouvrit comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, sur Númenór. Mais … mais comment ? »

Elanor lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« Olórin, chuchota-t-elle. Merci de l'avoir aidé, de l'avoir protégé. Jamais je n'aurai cru que tu te serais autant impliqué dans son devenir.

\- Elle a tellement de pouvoirs …. avoua presque honteusement Gandalf en coulant une attention gênée à Elen. Il fallait que je la surveille.

\- Je sais …. mais …. rejoins-moi ... » fit Elanor en tendant les bras.

Gandalf fit deux pas, et Gimli s'exclama « Attention Gandalf ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette sorcière ! ». Le mage lui jeta un regard froid, et déclara très solennellement « Cette femme n'a rien d'une sorcière Maître Nain, bien au contraire, et je ne le comprends que maintenant ».

Il avança lentement, ses pas franchissant l'ultime limite, et il se sentit happé par une puissance qu'il connaissait bien. Celle qui faisait presque son essence. Alors qu'il grignotait les mètres qui les séparaient, ils purent voir qu'il rajeunissait au fur et à mesure, et bientôt, devant la femme magnifique qui les avait accueilli, se trouvait un homme d'une grande beauté, en pleine force de l'âge. Les cheveux longs et aussi noirs qu'Elanor, avec les yeux gris pétillants qu'ils connaissaient tant.

« Quel est ce prodige ? Fit Gimli estomaqué par ce qu'il voyait.

\- Ici le temps n'est plus. Ici le passé, le présent, le futur se côtoie. Ici, mon travail a été achevé, et il est à présent ma prison, fit la voix doucereuse d'Elanor. Elle porta une main affectueuse au visage de Mithrandir, et déclara, aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs … Olórin

\- Et toi aussi ma chère, ma bien-aimée …. dit Gandalf d'une voix qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais entendue. Pardonne-moi Elanor … pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait …. »

Les yeux bleus constellés de lumières se voilèrent de larmes, et elle répondit :

« Je t'ai pardonné Olórin, après t'avoir si amèrement haï. Après avoir si stupidement commis autant d'erreurs. Je t'ai aimé, et je t'aime encore. Cela restera à jamais gravé dans les pages du temps. »

Détachant ses doigts de la peau du mage, elle cala son attention sur Elen, et lui fit un signe d'invite. Elen hésita, se rappelant de la mise en garde de son aïeule.

« Non ma belle, tu peux venir … tu es de mon sang. Tu ne risques rien ici …. »

Elen avança, et elle sentit la poigne de Legolas lui prendre le bras. Elle s'arrêta, et pressentant déjà ce qui allait plus ou moins arriver, elle sourit. Venant lui prendre le visage de ses paumes, elle vint l'embrasser doucereusement, et murmura « Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour … tout va bien se passer ... ». Il la relâcha. Elle sentit l'infime résistance de ses phalanges sur sa peau, puis il la laissa partir. Elen franchit le seuil, et une énergie formidable la pénétra, au point de l'assommer, de la rendre ivre. La voix d'Elanor s'éleva dans les airs, vibrante de puissance.

« Ainsi, aujourd'hui, nous sommes enfin réunies, venez à moi mes filles ! »

La gemme s'éleva seule dans les airs, tirant sur le collier au point de faire sauter le fermoir. Evoluant dans l'espace, flottant dans l'espace nu, telle une étoile magnifique, le pendentif darda ses rayons bleus au travers de la grotte, et les esprits des femmes défuntes, apparurent. Ils prirent place devant un bloc de cristal, reflétant ainsi leur singulière lueur. Seul Acharniel n'était pas là. Elanor s'approcha d'Elen, et venant lui embrasser le front, elle déclara en lui caressant la joue qui portait la cicatrice :

« Tant d'épreuves ma chérie, tant de souffrances …. pardonne-nous … et malgré cela, aujourd'hui, je vais te demander ton plus grand sacrifice.

\- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! S'exclama Legolas dont le ventre vint se tordre d'appréhension.

\- Olórin ! Fit Elanor en posant un regard plein de mansuétude sur l'elfe qui s'avança vers eux.

\- Oui Elanor, dit Gandalf en ayant compris. Il leva son bâton, et une cercle de lumière blanche et crue apparut autours d'eux, les séparant de l'elfe et des nains.

Legolas vit sur le visage d'Elen une certaine résignation qu'il lui avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il ne comprenait que maintenant.

« Je vous dois une explication Prince des Elfes, déclara la voix claire d'Elanor. Ici se trouve mon sanctuaire. La pierre que porte Elen, et qui est retournée à présent chez elle, est une copie du Silmaril qui fut perdu dans les mers. Saroumane et moi l'avions retrouvé. Unissant nos pouvoirs et savoirs, nous avons réussi à l'étudier, et à le synthétiser. La pierre d'Elen, ma pierre, est en fait, ce que l'on pourrait appeler, son enfant. J'ai travaillé longuement dessus, tandis que Saroumane gardait l'original dans ses laboratoires. Quand …. sa voix se brisa sous les souvenirs. Quand je suis tombée enceinte, je ne lui ai pas dévoilé que mon enfant, serait à l'instar de la pierre, une création qui bénéficierait d'une grande puissance. Ne voulant pas le reconnaître, ne voulant plus de moi qu'il considérait à présent impropre à lui convenir, il me rejeta, m'humilia publiquement. Devant mes soeurs, devant mes pairs. De rage, de frustration, j'ai utilisé le pouvoir de ma pierre pour lui subtiliser le vrai Silmaril.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait de lui ? » Demanda précipitamment Legolas, conscient de ce que cela pourrait représenté.

Elle lui sourit et avec une insondable tristesse dans la voix, elle dit simplement :

« Je l'ai rendu à la mer. Et envoyé si loin dans les profondeurs, que nul ne pourrait jamais le retrouver, surtout pas Saroumane. Ne me restait que ma gemme, et mon enfant, mon bien le plus précieux, fit-elle en regardant Elen. Ses yeux étaient débordant d'amour, et Elen en fut touchée. Saroumane a réussi à m'attraper, et après m'avoir âprement torturée pour que je lui rende ce qu'il considérait comme son bien, il m'a laissé enfermé, ma fille à mes côté, dans une geôle sombre et lugubre. Ne réalisant pas en cet instant, que cette pierre, était bien moins importante à mes yeux, que l'enfant que j'allaitais. Et qui deviendrait encore plus précieuse que cette stupide gemme ! La fameuse magie dérobée, le plus grand secret, inscrit sur le revers du médaillon, c'est en fait toi Elen … et toutes celles qui t'ont précédé. Il n'y avait pas plus grand pouvoir que ce que vous véhiculiez, mais bien évidemment, Saroumane, ne l'a jamais compris. Heureusement d'ailleurs, ou je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il aurait fait de vous. Quand Númenór fut englouti, j'ai échappé de peu à la noyade en utilisant les pouvoirs qui étaient à présent mien. Et, m'accrochant comme une désespérée à des débris flottant, j'ai dérivé longuement, pour revenir, au point d'origine.

\- Comment ça … ? Vous voulez dire que ? S'exclama Elen saisie, comprenant l'allusion.

\- Oui ma fille. Nous nous trouvons actuellement sur le dernier vestige de l'île. Ici nous sommes sur ce qui reste du mont Meneltarma. C'est de là que provient ton médaillon. Voit comme il reconnaît le lieu de sa naissance, comme il vibre avec tout ce qui est ! » fit Elanor en levant la main vers le joyaux qui ne cessait de briller comme un soleil.

Tous furent comme touchés par un instant de grâce, de recueil. Réalisant avec difficulté quel sol foulaient leurs pieds.

« Le point d'origine … répéta Elen.

\- Oui ma chérie, et à présent, nous devons faire ce que tu sais.

\- Purifier la pierre ….

\- Oui, car l'âme d'Acharniel ne trouve pas le repos, et tant qu'elle aura un lien si étroit avec toi, elle représentera un danger …. »

Les yeux d'Elen se bordèrent de larmes, et la peur au ventre elle demanda :

« Cela va-t-il faire mal ?

\- Oui …. je n'ai pas le choix Elen tu sais que je dois te conduire au seuil de la mort pour qu'elle cherche un autre vaisseau. »

Elen hocha silencieusement la tête, l'effroi se lisant sur ses traits.

« Hop hop hop ! Qu'est-ce ça veut dire ça ?! S'écria Dís qui n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle comprenait.

\- Hors de question que je vous laisse faire ! Hurla Legolas qui se jeta en avant, mais à peine eut-il touché la limite du cercle de Gandalf, il fut repoussé et rejeté au loin.

\- Il suffit Prince Legolas ! Si vous tenez à elle, à son âme, vous devez nous laisser faire ! ordonna la voix ferme du Mage Blanc. L'elfe sentit un froid abyssal lui mordre le coeur, et pétrifié, il eut du mal à se relever. Protégez le rituel, nous en aurons besoin !

\- Le protéger de quoi ? Ragea Legolas qui se sentait perdre tout contrôle.

\- Acharniel va appeler ses troupes, vous avez déjà eut affaires avec eux, spectres néanmoins, vous aurez du mal à les atteindre Faites attention à vous. » expliqua sommairement le mage qui ferma les paupières et commença à se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Elanor ancra ses yeux magnifiques dans les sombres d'Elen, dont les étoiles s'étaient mises à briller avec intensité, puis elle demanda :

« Prête ?

\- Autant que je puisse l'être Elanor …. si ….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il arrive …

\- Je sais mais …

\- Chut … chut ma chérie … et courage ... » dit Elanor en lui caressant affectueusement le visage.

Elle la mena sous le joyau qui deviendrait le témoin de ce qui allait se passer. Puis, Elanor laissa exploser toute sa puissance. L'aura bleue de la pierre envahit toute la salle, et enveloppant le corps d'Elen et celui de son aïeule, Legolas l'entendit psalmodier des vers antiques qui d'abord murmurés, prirent en intensité, au point de faire trembler la roche et les cristaux qui les entouraient. Plaquant soudainement la main sur la poitrine d'Elen, cette dernière leva le visage vers le plafond, et un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Legolas, Dís et Gimli regardaient la scène, impuissants, saisis d'effroi.

Elen avait senti le contact sur sa poitrine, puis la ligne incandescente qui avait traversé son corps, de la plante de ses pieds jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Puis la souffrance implacable qui s'installa près de son coeur, perfora le courage qu'elle mettait à ne pas hurler. Elle sentait un point de pression à côté de son organe vital, qui devenait de plus en plus douloureux. Son énergie était aspirée par la main d'Elanor, et elle s'élevait dans les airs dans une fumée blanchâtre, pour rejoindre le médaillon qui s'était mis à chanter. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent petit à petit, et un tourbillon de vagues bleues et blanches entoura les deux corps féminins. Elen s'effondra à genoux, et elle entendit au loin la voix de Legolas hurler son nom. Tout devint sombre et étonnamment lumineux. Les voix de ses mères murmurant de concert les mêmes mots qu'Elanor, renforçant le pouvoir dont elle usait. Son corps finit par chuter totalement, s'allongeant sur la pierre froide, tandis que le fil ténu qui la reliait à la pierre, perdait en vigueur. Ses pensées allèrent vers son père adoptif, ses amis, à tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie. Puis vinrent les jumeaux, et Legolas. Se sentant de plus en plus perdre pied, elle entendit à peine la complainte déchirante et effroyable qui s'extirpa de son corps tandis qu'Acharniel s'échappait de ce corps mourant. La forme vaporeuse déchaînée par la colère, se solidifia peu à peu, et la grande Reine toisa Elanor avec mépris.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Toi, à qui j'ai voué toute ma vie ?! hurla-t-elle à l'attention d'Elanor.

\- Tu es devenue une trop grande menace ma fille, je ne peux laisser ton âme vaquer à sa guise et mettre en péril la vie de la dernière née !

\- La dernière née ! Ricana Acharniel. Elle n'est venue au monde que pour glorifier mon retour ! Elle n'était destinée qu'à cela ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tant de choses nous unissent ?! Se moqua presque l'ectoplasme vaniteux.

\- Je le refuse. Jamais je ne laisserai mes erreurs commettre tant de ravages en Terre du Milieu !

\- Alors péris ! Rejoins celles qui sont tombées après toi ! » Rugit Acharniel en s'élançant vers Elanor.

Elle attrapa la lame en or que portait Elen à la taille, reprenant ainsi son épée, et se rua sur Elanor. Cette dernière sortit une arme de dessous les pans de sa robe, et les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Voyant la surprise sur le visage éthérée d'Acharniel, Elanor eut un sourire éloquent et déclara :

« Ici tu évolues dans un monde régis sous MES lois, Acharniel. Le Temps, n'existe pas. Tu es aussi morte que vive en ces lieux, et je peux dès lors, à ma guise, finir ce qu'Elen a commencé. D'abord je blesserait ton corps, ensuite je ravirai ton âme ! Et tu ne seras plus !

\- NON ! S'écria Acharniel qui passa à l'offensive, comprenant la situation.

Elanor l'avait extirpé d'Elen pour la placer dans une prison magique, qui annulait tout ce qu'elle avait pu entreprendre. Et surtout ses sombres desseins. Les deux femmes se livrèrent un combat acharné, tandis que la pierre ne cessait de monter en vibration, créant des interférences avec la magie de Gandalf. Des voix lugubres s'élevèrent dans les airs, et Gimli resserra l'étreinte sur sa hache. Dís se colla à lui naturellement, dos contre dos, ils regardaient les alentours, certains que l'affrontement allait commencer. Des formes vaporeuses apparurent, et Acharniel déclara « Viens à moi mon armée ! Puisqu'ici le temps n'existe pas, permets-moi de rappeler mes sujets ! ». Le combat entre les deux femmes étaient âpre et violent, et nul ne savait ce qui allait en découler. Les lames étincelaient sous les coups, les gestes étaient féroces et rapides. Ni l'une, ni l'autre, ne semblait faiblir. Bien qu'Acharniel avait un avantage, elle n'était pas soumise à la fatigue.

Legolas vit une ombre bouger dans son champs de vision, et il entendit Gimli exprimer un « Legolas ! » teinté de la pire des frayeur. Ils étaient là. A nouveau, et les ailes noires d'un oiseau qu'ils avaient déjà vaincu par le passé, agita les airs.

« Attention ! » cria Dís en se baissant, évitant de peu les serres de l'animal.

\- Défendez-vous ! » Ordonna Gandalf qui avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir le pouvoir de la gemme.

L'elfe et les deux nains entrèrent alors dans un combat inégal. Legolas décocha toutes ses flèches en un rien de temps. Des cris de douleurs s'élevèrent tandis qu'ils touchaient leurs adversaires, mais les corps décharnés revenaient sans cesse à la charge. Les acculant, les épuisant. Leurs assaillants concentrèrent leurs attaques auprès du magicien. Essayant de rompre le sort pour accéder à leur reine, et ainsi l'aider. Les Nains se ruèrent sur eux, comprenant leurs intentions, et Legolas, dégainant ses armes, s'occupa du volatile obscur qui fondait sur Gimli et Dís pour les faire céder. Il sauta sur le corps du volatile, s'accrocha à son cou, et après un vol des plus chaotique, il planta ses lames dans son poitrail. La bête émit un cri rauque en s'écrasant au sol. Legolas atterrit avec agilité et son air satisfait fondit bien vite, quand quelques secondes après, son adversaire se relevait. Revenant à la vie.

« Elanor ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir indéfiniment ! Lança Gandalf

\- Oui ! C'est bientôt fini Ol ... » mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

La lame d'Acharniel lui perfora le corps de part en part. Elanor saisit la lame de son assaillante, regardant avec effroi la blessure qu'elle venait de lui infliger. Elle avait le flanc gauche atteint, et avec un éclair sauvage dans le regard, elle prit son arme, et la plongea à son tour dans la poitrine d'Acharniel. Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard, la douleur se mêlant à la haine. Elle se séparèrent, et le sang d'Elanor commença à se répandre sur le tissu de sa robe, et s'étaler en flaque à ses pieds. Acharniel quand à elle, avait un trou béant dans son corps éthérée, là où se tenait son coeur avant. La reine, sentit son pouvoir s'affaiblir, et regardant le corps d'Elen qui gisait quasi sans vie à leurs pieds, elle comprit le plan d'Elanor.

« Oui, tu ne peux plus te réfugier nul part Acharniel, et à présent …. nous allons t'anéantir ! » s'exclama Elanor entre deux râles de douleurs. Avant que la reine ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Elanor leva le bras, et attrapant la gemme brûlante à pleine main, elle ordonna « Maintenant ! ». Les âmes de Núrnen, Niphredil, Eanna et Lelya se jetèrent sur elle pour l' un cercle compact autours d'elle. Acharniel regarda Niphredil et s'écria terrorisée :

« J'ai fait ça pour vous mère ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé !

\- Non … tu n'as servi que tes intérêts personnels ma fille … déclara la voix douce de Niphredil

\- Jamais ! Je les ai guidé, je les ai …

\- Chut mon enfant … chut …. » déclara Niphredil qui vint la serrer contre elle. L'enveloppant de son pouvoir.

Acharniel se sentit prise au piège, désœuvrée. Ne pouvant lutter contre leurs magies combinées, elle perdit toute combativité. Son arme tomba au sol, et elle se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère. Goûtant pour la première fois, et ce depuis des siècles, un moment de pure accalmie dans sa vie de combat.

« C'est fini ma fille …. nous allons toutes quérir un repos bien mérité ».

Les âmes des quatre femmes se mirent à briller à l'instar de la gemme, et dans un souffle qui devint de plus en plus violent, elles commencèrent à tournoyer, à s'entremêler, pour ne finir qu'en une seule et même énergie puissante, qui s'éleva dans les airs dans une colonne de lumières aveuglantes. Puis d'un seul coup, la vague d'énergie plongea directement dans la gemme qu'Elanor tenait fermement. Cette dernière hurla de douleur, la pierre brûlant même son âme sous la puissance qu'elle contenait. Puis, dans un dernier souffle, tout le bruit, les ennemis, les clartés ésotériques, disparurent. Le bouclier de Gandalf vola en éclats, et le mage se retrouva à genoux sur le sol, épuisé. Elanor s'effondra sur le sol, tenant toujours le médaillon qui eut un son sinistre, et la pierre se fractura de toutes parts, tombant en poussières d'étoiles entre ses doigts.

Legolas et les nains, ravis de voir leurs assaillants disparaître comme une vision, avalèrent les mètres qui les séparaient d'Elen, et l'elfe se jeta à genoux à ses côtés. Elle était blanche, cadavérique même. Il la souleva lentement, et l'appelant par son nom, il sentit une lame morbide le faucher alors qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses suppliques. Il la serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans sa chevelure noire. Essayant de retenir vaillamment les larmes qui l'engloutissaient. Gandalf alla vers Elanor, qui à genoux, regardait son oeuvre qui n'était plus qu'un tas de sable fin devant elle.

« Elen …. ? demanda Legolas en levant les yeux vers Elanor, qui regardait la scène avec tristesse.

\- Elle n'est pas morte, mais elle n'est pas plus vivante. Son essence était dans cette pierre. Je devais la lui prendre pour pousser Acharniel à la faute. A présent, mes filles ont trouvé le repos.

\- Mais .. .mais Elen ?! Demanda Dís dont le coeur se serra en comprenant la situation.

\- Je peux essayer de la sauver. Mes pouvoirs sont grands, et je pense pouvoir refaire ce que j'ai déjà créé, mais purifié de toutes les mémoires pesantes de certaines douleurs .

\- Elanor … » la voix de Gandalf s'était élevée, douce comme une promesse inachevée.

Le mage, encore sous l'apparence de l'homme qu'il était quand il l'avait connu, lui lançait un regard débordant d'amour. Elanor se leva péniblement, et venant vers lui, il posa une main délicate sur sa blessure, et elle secoua lentement la tête :

« On ne peut plus rien faire mon ami …

\- Non .. pas une deuxième fois … s'il te plaît …. » supplia Gandalf en lui posant une main affectueuse sur la joue. Elle reposa la sienne par dessus, et murmura :

« Je dois la sauver. Elle ne doit pas payer pour nos erreurs. Pour mes erreurs. Elle a déjà tellement souffert. Elle glissa une regard vers Legolas, et continua, et cet Amour Olórin, tu t'en souviens ? Je ne peux le laisser mourir à nouveau ».

Elle s'écarta de lui, une traînée de sang morbide accompagnant chacun de ses pas. Elle alla trouver une sculpture naturelle cristalline qui recouvrait les parois de la grotte, et cassant une pointe bleue, elle la prit dans ses mains comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle vint s'agenouiller devant Elen, et, la pierre dans la paume de ses mains, elle commença à invoquer sa puissante magie. Cela dura de très longues minutes. Elle réintégra l'énergie, et même la conscience qu'elle avait implanté dans la première gemme. Puis, recommençant à dire une vieille incantation, la pierre commença à luire entre ses mains. Prenant en vigueur, les éclairs bleus se calant sur un rythme cardiaque.

« Reviens Elen … reviens ... » murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de récupérer son énergie vitale résiduelle.

Puis elle plaça la pierre dans un des poings fermés de la femme que Legolas reposa au sol, attentif à tout ce qui se produisait. Elanor prit la main dans la sienne, et lui donnant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, elle regarda Legolas et déclara :

« Elle vivra. Elle a fait son choix Prince Legolas … et je vois mon oeuvre se perpétuer à travers les âges. Ne soyez pas triste, car malgré les épreuves trouvées sur votre chemin, vous l'emporterez toujours …. »

Elanor ferma les paupières, voilant ses iris bleus saisissants, et elle tomba sur le sol telle une poupée. Gandalf vint de suite vers elle. Salissant ses vêtements dans la flaque de sang qui était à présent sous son corps magnifique. Il passa ses bras sous elle, et l'appelant, il la vit ouvrir faiblement les yeux.

« Je t'aime Elanor … je t'ai toujours aimé ….

\- Je sais … » murmura-t-elle en venant lui caresser le visage, puis elle expira son dernier souffle, alors qu'à ses côtés, Elen ouvrait les yeux.

Il y eut un moment étrange où la joie se mêla à la tristesse, et ils ne surent pas comment réagir. Gandalf reprit peu à peu son apparence de vieux mage, tandis que Legolas, transporté de bonheur, prenait Elen dans ses bras et la soulevait.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-elle encore très faible.

Elle sentit quelque chose dans sa main, et elle ouvrit les doigts. Dans sa paume, vibrait une pierre bleue aux éclats bien connus d'elle. Elanor avait réussi. Cependant, il n'y avait plus traces de ses ancêtres dedans. Son coeur se serra, comprenant que plus jamais elle ne reverrait sa mère.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama Gimli en pointant un doigt vers le corps d'Elanor.

Celui-ci se désagrégea peu en peu en d'infimes particules de lumières, s'envolant dans l'espace telles des étoiles vagabondes. Elle vinrent intégrer le corps endormi de la panthère qui était toujours immobile, et cette dernière ouvrit les yeux. Ils n'étaient plus dorés, mais d'un bleu incroyablement lumineux.

« Ainsi donc, elle ne mourra pas. Son âme n'appartient plus aux lois connues d'Eru, dit calmement Gandalf, un étrange sourire sur le visage.

\- Bon c'est pas tout ça ! Mais on rentre ?! Parce que les longs voyages moi ça me donne faim ! » S'exclama Gimli avec entrain.

Ils eurent un petit rire à cette phrase, et d'un commun accord, ils prirent le chemin du retour. Une fois sorti, Elen demanda à Legolas de l'approcher de la paroi de la montagne, et avec force, elle prit avec elle trois pierres noires incrustées d'argent.

« Que fais-tu ?

\- Je tiens une promesse que je me suis faite ... » dit-elle faiblement.

Elle plaça les pierres dans ses poches, et s'avéra que l'épée d'or n'était plus là. Elle fronça les sourcils, et déclara :

« Je ne veux pas partir sans elle Legolas … peux-tu ?

\- Oui de suite. » fit-il en lui baisant le front.

Il la reposa sur le sol, et elle s'appuya contre la paroi pour s'aider à tenir debout. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint, l'arme en main, la soulevant comme si c'était un trophée. Reprenant Elen dans ses bras, ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient déjà près du Cheval des Mers. Celui-ci les attendez patiemment. Puis, heureux que tout cela se termine, ils reprirent le chemin de l'île. Aku sur la monture de Gandalf, placée en travers devant le mage, comme un sac de denrées. Mais l'animal ne sembla pas plus perturbé que cela. Arrivés, ils rejoignirent le bateau qui était non loin des rivages. Celduin vint les chercher, et tous furent immensément heureux de se retrouver. Aku resta sur l'île, et, assise sur une falaise, elle regardait le bateau au loin.

« Adieux mes amis, prenez soin de vous. Elen ! Nous nous reverrons, il se peut que je vienne te rendre visite un jour …

\- Avec joie Elanor … revenez dès que vous le souhaitez. Et soyez heureuse ... »

Le contact mental se rompit doucement, et tous rivèrent leurs yeux vers le large. Les immenses voilures du bateau, bien que raccommodées, claquèrent à nouveau fièrement dans les vents. A la proue, Elen et Legolas se tenaient côte à côte. Il la soutenait avec son bras, la plaquant contre lui tendrement.

« Alors comme ça tu as fait ton choix il paraît ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Oui …. tu vas devoir me supporter longtemps …. très longtemps ... » répondit-elle, l'ourlet de ses lèvres s'incurvant légèrement.

Il ne sentit pas de répondre quoi que ce soit tant son bonheur fut vaste. Il lui embrassa la tempe, et silencieux, ils laissèrent l'avenir venir vers eux. De nouveaux espoirs s'offrant leurs coeurs.

.

* * *

**_Bon alors, pour clotûrer cette histoire en beauté, vous aurez droit à un Epilogue, promis ! Mais comme je travaille déjà sur une autre Fanfic, je suis tiraillée entre les deux, et déjà que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps ... (oui oui je sais vous y êtes pour rien .. mais heu ... pitiiéééé !)_**

**_En tout cas merci pour votre fidélité, et vos reviews, je crois que sans ça je ne serai jamais allée jusqu'au bout !_ **

.


End file.
